


The Emerald-Steel Collection

by AllyBP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 185,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyBP/pseuds/AllyBP
Summary: A collection of one shots and prompts about the ship many people had no idea they needed: SuperArrow. (It has multiple ratings from K to M)





	1. 1. The Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I'm back! This is the first story of the collection. I have ideas of mine, I have ideas from u guys (each and single one of them are credited btw). So if u want to see anything about Supoer Arrow, comment and I'll see what I can do. The world needs a lot of SuperArrow fics and I'm happy to collaborate hahaha.

  1. The Masquerade



Kara paced around her apartment feeling anxious. She looked through her wardrobe, picking a few outfits and throwing them around once she tried them on and hated all of them. She thought about the invitation above her bed, about a masquerade. It was from her new friend, Barry Allen. He had visited her Earth by accident and ended helping her with a small problem called Livewire and Silver Banshee. It was weird to know there was another Earth out there, versions of this own Earth with doppelgangers of everyone on it. It was beyond weird. It made her want to do some research and discover that there was actually 52 Earths out there. Insane, right? She asked herself.

But deep down, she was glad she got to meet Barry, someone that had abilities similar as hers (super speed at least), and that was from far away, a place where she knew no one. And this thought only, made her nervous, more than she already was. Barry showed up last week, inviting her to a party, but not any party. It was a masquerade, a costume party, hosted by a friend of his, to charity. And this made her feel nervous because she had literally no idea what to dress as. She also knew no one besides Barry, and according to him, he had a lot of super hero friends, so this was both cool and frightening, she never knew how people would react to her if she did anything that might give her away, who she really was.

"Kara, what…" Alex said as she came in and looked at the mess in Kara’s room. – I’m calling you in the kitchen for 15 minutes now, you have super hearing and didn’t hear me?

"I’m sorry" Kara said as she adjusted her fake glasses – I was distracted…

"I can see that. What happened here?"

"I was looking for something I could wear at a party, but I have nothing…"

"I can see a lot of clothes from where I stand…"

"It’s a costume party, a masquerade!"

"Oh… I see…"

Alex looked thoughtful at Kara, suddenly having an idea.

"We can always shop for something and you can explain me what this is all about."

"It’s a good idea… I’m not a fan of costumes, but…"

"Says Supergirl!"

"I have to wear my suit to save the world, it’s totally different!"

Alex and Kara found a store that sold any type of costumes and masks, and were trying to find something Kara actually liked.

"So… This is about that friend of yours that came from another universe while I was gone?"

"Yes, Barry invited me. He said he wanted me to meet his other super hero friends, so it was a cool opportunity."

"And you can trust him?"

"Well, he helped me. He knows how is this life, having to hide who you really are, having to wear a suit and a codename to save the day… All of them lives like that. I think it’s cool…"

"Well, it will do you some good, to meet people like you…sort of anyways… There are any aliens there?"

"I don’t think so; Barry was really excited when he found out I was one. I think for them it’s only fiction."

"Well, at least this means there are no kryptonite there…But be careful anyways, please."

"Don’t worry, I always am – Kara smiled widely at her sister as she tried to find something interesting to wear."

She looked through the clothing macaw and hated everything she saw there. How could someone wear such tiny pieces of clothes? She was really terrified with the idea until she found something really gorgeous that caught her attention. It was a beautiful greek costume that reminded her of some kryptonian formal clothes. Kara’s eyes sparkled as she saw all the details from that outfit. She looked excitedly to Alex, giving her a thumbs up and went to the fitting room. Alex waited outside, sat in a comfortable chair for a few minutes and when Kara stepped out of the room, her jaw dropped.

"Kara, oh my God! You look stunning!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! You are going to be a success in this party!"

"Stop it…" Kara laughed nervously "I just… This dress makes me feel close to home, it looks like one of those we wore at formal gatherings on Krypton… But, it’s a masquerade, so I need to find something that goes with this…"

"I think I saw a perfect mask for it."

Alex grabbed Kara’s hand and dragged her to the mask section of the store. Kara fell in love with the mask Alex showed her and grabbed it right away, along with her outfit and went to pay for them. She was suddenly even more excited for this than she was before.

"When are you leaving for this thing?"

"Barry told me he was going to come with his friend, Cisco, to pick me up. Apparently his friend has the ability to pen breaches to other worlds. They are coming later, I guess. He told me to be ready at 7 o’clock."

"Hum… There is still time… Come, I will help you get ready."

It was almost time for Barry and Cisco to arrive and Kara was finally ready to go. Alex clapped her hands excitedly when she saw the final result standing right in front of her.

"I’m sure this Barry guy will freak out when he sees you…"

"We are just friends, Alex. He has a girlfriend."

"Well, someone will, I’m sure!" She smiled as her arms went around Kara’s shoulders "I’m telling you, you’ll be a huge success in this party little sister!"

"Stop it!" Kara laughed as she looked in the mirror.

She remembered when her mom used to wear similar things like this greek dress back in Krypton. That is why she chose this to wear, so she could feel closer to her mom, to home, to remember her roots even being on a strange universe, far away from her actual home. It was also a perfect disguise because to anyone else, this was just a simple Greek Goddess costume, so she wouldn’t have any trouble explaining it.   

Barry and Cisco arrived just in time. Cisco looked around noticing how everything seemed brighter on this Earth. He was also really excited to meet an alien for the first time ever. Kara and Alex went to the living room and Barry looked surprised at Kara.

"Wow… You are really… Stunning!" Barry smiled when she looked at him, smiling shyly.

"I told ya." Alex whispered to Kara, laughing and took a few steps, reaching her hand towards Barry "I’m Kara’s sister, Alex."

"Nice to meet you, I’m Barry. And this is my friend Cisco!"

"What a nice universe you have here…" Cisco told them smiling really wide as he greeted them.

"Thank you…" Kara said looking at them both.

"Shall we?" Barry said, offering his arm to Kara.

"Bye Alex!" Kara said as she hugged her sister and reached for Barry’s arm.

"Have fun… And be careful!" Alex said before they disappeared through the breach.

Once they stepped out of the breach, Kara looked around, curious and excitedly. It was the yard of a really huge mansion; the kind of house you only see in movies. They walked to the entrance and Kara let Barry’s arm go, greeting some people they met along the way. Barry introduced Kara to some of his friends like Caitlin Snow, Harrison Wells, Felicity Smoak.

Kara was feeling overwhelmed. It was so crowded there, so many people in many different costumes and masks, she would have a hard time recognizing anyone if she ever met them again. Barry introduces her to his team, only telling them Kara was also a hero, but not details from where she was from. He had no idea if she was cool with revealing she was an alien for people, like that. The girl she met named Felicity, Barry told her she was helping one of the heroes. She was dressed, according to her, as a black swan. It looked like a ballerina, but all in black, with black feathers and a beautiful black mask.

"It reminds me of my goth days in the past" The blonde laughed, making Caitlin laugh as well.

Caitlin on the other hand was dressed as Elsa. Caitlin told her Cisco found it really funny to bring this costume for her, since she had cold powers. They all laughed.

"And you are…" Caitlin asked Kara as she looked at her, amazed by her outfit "a greek goddess?"

"Yes." Kara smiled at her "It reminds me of my roots…"

"Do you have greek heritage or something?" Felicity asked excitedly at her.

"Hum… Something like that… I need to drink something" Kara disguised as she kept walking around the place.

On the other side of the room, Oliver looked through the crow, pleased that people actually showed up. It was an idea he found ridiculous, but somehow it worked. Diggle and Felicity convinced him that a costume party for charity was a good way to give hope to people from Star City once again, after the destruction Ra’s left behind. His city was suffering more than ever, so they made people show up and donate money so they could rebuild the damaged parts of the city.

He usually disguised himself so he could do his job and save the city without people realizing it was actually Oliver Queen doing that. It was a completely different thing than dressing up for a party, which he hated, but had to play along. The only thing that made sense to him was the thing he accepted to wear: Robin Hood. Costume, but nothing like that ridiculous cartoon, he remembered telling Diggle and Felicity. They showed up with a really cool costume instead, thank God. It was a really dark green pants, nothing tight thank God again, it actually looked like jeans. There was a military green tight shirt with a dark brown belt made by fake leather, a half brown cape that came 4 inches down his shoulders, one brown arm gauntlet on his left arm, dark brown boots and a dark green quiver on his back, with a few arrows. He had a cool dark green and brown hat on his head and a simple dark green mask that covered his eyes, two inches above his nose. He had short beard since he saw no point in shaving for the party and a bow, completely different from the one he used as the Arrow by the way, on his right hand. It was definitely an ironic costume, but at least he wasn’t feeling ridiculous.

The party was happening mostly on the ballroom of the Queen Mansion, but a few people were gathered on the living room as well. There was a band playing on the ballroom and a really nice bar, offering any kinds of drinks for people. Kara approached there, and asked for a club soda, feeling thirsty out of sudden. Once she drank it all, she started walking around the room, slowly, looking at the place’s décor, the band that played some fun pop song, the people around having fun and parting like it was their last day on Earth or something like that. The air felt different here, she couldn’t help but feeling that. It was like something dark lurked in the shadows everywhere she looked. Barry told her once his friends lived in a dark city, a place full of violence and she could only imagine it was where she was, from the vibe she was getting, even if it was a happy party.

Oliver finished his whisky and looked around, feeling like he couldn’t take his eyes from a single person since he saw her wandering around the room. He had seen a lot of his friends but that woman, he was sure he never met her before. And she looked stunning when she turned around and he could properly see her. She wore an ankle length white dress, the right side had a small opening and he could see she wore not so high golden heels when she walked. He also could see some of her legs, but nothing much so he could only wonder. It was a beautiful and classy dress, with a golden belt that tied on the front, with its thin cords hanging on her back. It had only one sleeve, one sided on her left shoulder, with golden details contouring the edge of the top, with thin chains hanging on her left shoulder. She had a beautiful golden bracelet on her right wrist and a white and golden piece that looked like a crown on the top of her head, her golden locks falling loosen in curls on her back and torso. She smiled when the band started playing a song he never heard in his life before, and he thought that was the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. Her eyes were covered by a beautiful and fancy golden mask, He suddenly felt an urge to know who that was.

Kara was distracted with the song that band were playing, because she loved that song and she was surprised to know it existed on that Earth as well. She couldn’t help but smile at it when she suddenly felt someone standing right behind her. She turned around to walk and bumped on the person. She looked up and blushed awkwardly. It was a tall guy dresses as something like Robin Hood. She could only guess since she was in a strange place.

"I don’t usually do this, because to be honest, I hate it. But would you like to dance?" He said, reaching a hand for her, with a tiny smile on his lips.

Kara looked at him, thoughtful. It was just a dance and it was a crowded place, what’s the worst thing that could happen? Worst case scenario, she could deal with him, so she smiled back, taking his hand with hers.

He brought her to the center of the room and gave a small pull, bringing her closer to him, his right hand reaching for her waist. Kara put her free hand on his shoulders as she looked at him, full of curiosity in her eyes.

"How can someone hate dancing?"

"I’m not actually a fan of it."

"What made you change your mind now?"

"You."

Kara looked at him, feeling her cheeks burning. She was not used to situations like these, mostly because she rarely got time to go out and have fun, meet people. It was always saving the world stuff for her. She decided she was going to enjoy this rare moment of peace and fun.

"Be more specific…" She told him as they danced closer together to a slow song the band played.

"I don’t think I saw you before... It got me intrigued because I know everyone here…"

"Really?"

"You kinda have to when you host a party like this one!" He smiled at her.

Kara looked a bit shocked at him and stopped abruptly.

"This is your party?"

"Yes… You don’t know who I am, do you?"

Oliver found it even more intrigued and a bit funny, by the look in her face, that she was oblivious to who he was, at least his day persona.

"Well, then let me introduce myself. I’m Oliver Queen." He said as he gave a small kiss on the back of her hand, making her blush again, which made him think it was cute. "And you are…"

"Kara Z… Danvers. Kara Danvers." She smiled, glad she could correct herself in time. She was unbalanced by the information that she was dancing with the owner of the party himself and was having a hard time remembering if Barry ever mentioned him before, failing big time.

"Nice to meet you Kara Danvers… Like I said, I don’t remember knowing you… Where are you from?"

Kara laughed nervously at him, adjusting her mask on her face.

"From far away…"

"Hum... A mystery girl from a mystery place…" He teased her, making her laugh again.

After dancing for a while, Barry passed by them, stopping quickly to say hello.

"Hey, so you met my friend…" He said smiling as he looked at Kara.

"Oh, so you know Barry… That makes sense now." He said with a surprise tone in his voice.

Oliver wondered how they met, if she was aware of his true identity at least. He was getting even more intrigued by her and he was sure he was going to lose sleep overthinking about it.

"Yeah, we met by accident some time ago…"

"I talk to you guys later, Iris is calling me." Barry said as he looked away to see his girlfriend calling him.

Kara and Oliver looked at each other. Kara was thoughtful. If Oliver was Barry’s friend maybe, he was also one of the heroes Barry mentioned to her? She could see he was curious about her, but she had to be careful. Even in a place with no kryptonite, she couldn’t just tell everyone she met she was an alien from another universe that had super powers and saved the world. She was sure aliens wasn’t a thing in this world and she had no idea how people would take it if she told them. She also hated lying to people, but she had no choice but to hide who she was, even from a charming guy she just met and danced with.

"Can we talk outside? It’s really noisy in here…" Oliver told her, noticing her eyes were deep electric blue.

"Let’s go." She told him as she followed him through the crowd.

She had no idea what she would be able to tell him, but she agreed anyways. She was curious about him herself, so a walk outside it would be nice.

It was a peaceful and warm evening and the garden of that place was beautiful, full of different plants and roses all around. They walked slowly through a paved path among the roses and she looked around, admiring the view.

"How come I never heard about you before?" Oliver asked

"I don’t know for sure…" She looked at him, feeling like his deep blue eyes tried to read her soul as he looked intensely at her. "Barry helped me with a problem in my city… Then he visited me again to give me the invitation for this party. He said he was excited for me to meet everyone…"

"Oh… We have cool friends" Oliver told her vaguely as they kept walking. "I think you’ll like them."

"I already met a few of them…Really nice people."

Oliver looked even more intrigued at her. He knew Barry forgot to mention a lot to him, and he was really curious about her, even more now. He couldn’t see her entire face but he was sure she was beautiful.

"Let’s talk about the basics then… What do you do in your city?"

'My job?" She asked unsure about what he was asking her.

"Yes."

"Oh…" She laughed nervously, trying to disguise it once again "I’m a reporter. In a huge magazine."

"This is a cool job. What do you write about?"

"Mostly I write about the truth that no one cares talking about. I don’t like injustice so I use my job to try to help make a difference, as much as I can…" She tried to use the right words just so she wouldn’t give that much away, but still answer his question.

"This is rare… In a reporter." He looked impressed at her. "I’ve met a lot and most of them usually liked to distort the reality and spread lies. It’s really great to meet someone different than them."

Oliver looked at Kara, getting more surprised about her as they talked. She was beautiful and a good person that tried to help others somehow. He couldn’t help but feel like dying to see her face now. He also noticed the light pink in her lips, but he tried to keep his attention on her eyes.

"Well, I already know you are rich… So what does Robin Hood do with his time?"

"I actually have a job." He laughed, making her laugh as well "Most people don’t believe it, but I do."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents had a company, Queen Industries. I never cared about business and anything like that, I wasn’t a good example at all. And because of the company, my family was kind of famous. So people usually talked about me, like I never cared about anything… And they were right at some point. But a lot happened and it changed me… I became a responsible person somehow and now I’m the CEO of the company, trying to do some good with it and right the wrongs it did in the past. This party is one of those opportunities, to help the city since it was hurt by so many horrible people…"

"I bet your parents are proud of you now…"

"I hope they are…Wherever they are…"

"What…" Kara felt confused about Oliver’s words but suddenly realized what he was talking about "Oh my…I’m sorry." She covered her mouth with both her hands.

"It’s ok. My dad died a long time ago, my mom was killed a year ago… I don’t know if Barry told you this, but sadly, my city is not a bright and safe one…"

"He mentioned it… So, you live alone here?"

"I have a sister, Thea. She lives with me. She’s my everything, all I have left from family."

"I know the feeling…" She gave him a sympathetic smile.

Kara felt bad inside, she almost misjudged him. It turned out he was somehow similar to her. Experienced lost and grief, had only a sister to count on, and in her case, a cousin that was the only blooded relative she had left… She was surely surprised by that.

"You also lost someone?"

"My parents… When I was 13… I was raised by an adoptive family and I have a foster sister. My foster dad disappeared a few years ago, then I moved to the city so I could work and try to have a normal life. I’m really close to my sister but I still sometimes feel alone…"

"It’s hard to lose parents, I’m sorry to hear about it."

"It’s ok… I think we can talk about happier things anyways, since this is a party…"

"Ok, I agree." Oliver smiled at her as they kept walking.

They reached a gazebo covered with more plants and roses, near a small lake that Kara found it beautiful and amazing. She stepped in the gazebo and reached for its parapet, looking the fish swimming. There was a beautiful decoration on it and Kara looked admiringly at it.

"You have a beautiful home, covered in nature…" Kara reached to touch one of the roses.

"Thank you."

Oliver kept admiring Kara’s fascination with everything. It looked like her first time around, ever, and he suspected that was really the case for her. He couldn’t help feeling curious and wished nothing more than to be able to see her face, uncovered.

"What?" She asked as she noticed him staring at her.

"I’m really curious about you… Under this mask." He said in a serious and blunt tone giving a few steps towards her.

"Well, that is the point of a masquerade, right? The mystery?" She teased him, feeling him really close to her "The wonder…" She said making the mistake of looking briefly at his lips, like she was suddenly hypnotized

"It’s hard not to wonder…"

Oliver felt draw to her like he never felt before, with anyone. There was something about her that made him curious, it was like she was teasing him by simply looking at him. He felt a huge desire inside of him, burning every single corner of his body, of kissing her lips. He also noticed her eyes wondering his own lips and guessed she also felt something similar.

"I know the feeling…" She said as she felt the urge to bring her face closer to his. She stopped suddenly, her lips almost brushing his and smiled "Wait…"

One of her hands reached for his chest, stopping him from moving forward. Oliver smiled, looking curious at her.

"So… You are Robin Hood today, right?"

"Yes…"

Kara looked around and saw a Tree a bit far away, across the lake. It had some apples on it and she looked back at Oliver.

"Well, if you manage to hit that apple on the top of that tree, you might earn yourself to see my face…" She whispered to him as she looked at his face.

"A challenge?" Oliver looked at the apple and back at Kara. If only she knew what he was capable of with a bow and an arrow, he thought. "Ok."

He was beyond happy to accept this challenge. He took his bow he carried with him. It was not the same he used to patrol his city at night, but it would do. He grabbed an arrow from his quiver and aimed at the apple. He looked at Kara with a side look, giving her a tiny smile and turned his attention back to the apple. He pulled the string on his bow with the arrow in a slow pace, concentrating and let it go, watching the arrow go straight to the middle of the apple.

Kara was sure he was going to miss it, but was impressed that he had amazing skills with the bow and the arrow. She looked at him concentrating and hitting right the middle of the apple and then, look at her victoriously.

"Someone owes me a prize…" He smiled, letting his bow and quiver on the bench inside the gazebo "To finally see your face." He said in a low voice as he came closer to her.

Oliver’s heart was beating really fast. It seemed silly but for him was a huge thing. He would finally know the face of that intriguing woman, he would finally know the face that would for sure haunt his dreams. His hands reached for the tied of the mast behind her neck, under her soft hair. He untied it and reached for the sides of the mask, taking it off her slowly. He looked in awe at her delicate and stunning face, her bright eyes, now free from the mask, exhaled purity and calm. She took the mask from his hand slowly and threw it to her side, not taking her eyes from his.

"It’s only fair I get to see your face now." She whispered as she reached for his mask, also taking it off and throwing to her side.

For Rao, that was a handsome man, she thought. He had something in his eyes that made her curious. Something told her they had a lot of stories to tell, a lot of hurt and sadness as well. It was a look of someone desperately looking for answers, for something more in life. She knew it because she recognized that look. She saw a lot of times in the mirror. Her fingertips touched his cheeks as she gave him the same look he was giving her. A look of hope, a look of hidden desire and secret need, a look of curiosity. Oliver’s hands reached for her waist once again, bringing her closer to him and this time he didn’t hesitated. His lips fully covered hers with a slow kiss, like he was testing waters. She responded the kiss opening her mouth a bit more so his tongue could have access to hers. They explored each other’s mouths with such want and passion, sparkles could be felt around them. One of his hand went for the hair in the back of her neck, grabbing it gently. He could feel her soft hair between his fingers, it was like silk, it felt really good. Her sweet scent took over his senses and he felt dizzy out of sudden, but stood up embracing her with his arms.

Kara had nothing interesting happening in her love live for a long time, so she was taken by surprise with Oliver’s actions. He was a sweet and caring guy and she would never be able to figure it out if she wasn’t experiencing it right now. She wasn’t expecting to hook up with anyone at the party, especially not the host and she was trying to find some balance, since he was definitely taking her breath away with only one kiss, one hell of a kiss.

Kara felt lost in Oliver’s arms and she barely heard that something was off with that gazebo. It happened so fast she barely had any time to think about it. The whole ceiling came down over their heads and she felt he had quick reflexes when he tried to protect her with his body and roll over, away from the concrete, but he couldn’t move her at all. He looked confused, because it felt like he was trying to move steel and suddenly, his jaw dropped in shock when he saw that she was holding the whole thing with her bare hands.

"Run!" She told him as she held everything, keeping it from collapsing above him.

"What?... How?"

"GO, RUN!"

Oliver ran fast away from there when everything collapsed over Kara. In a few seconds the piles of concrete looked like exploding, since something came from under it, flying high on the sky and landing on the grass. This something was Kara. Oliver just kept staring at her, still in shock and trying to understand what had happened.

"I’m sorry… I should… I need to go!"

She disappeared from his eyes so fast he could barely see it. He had no idea what had just happened and the first thing he thought: Barry owed him some explanation.

He went back to the Mansion and looked for Kara everywhere, not being able to find her. Where the hell she was? He looked for Barry or Cisco or anyone from Star Labs and only could find Well there.

"Barry already left."

"And the friend he brought?"

"I think she left with him and Cisco…"

"Great!" Oliver exhaled frustrated and walked away.

Once the party was over and it was just him on the manor since Thea was at Roy’s, her boyfriend, he decided to take a shower and try to relax. Only he couldn’t relax because he couldn’t stop thinking about Kara. What was she? A meta human? Something else? He had to know.

As he imagined, she haunted his dreams and he figured out their kiss messed with him more than he expected. He woke up in the middle of the night feeling beyond frustrated because it wasn’t real, even if it felt really real. She was like an angel that appeared in his life the exact moment he felt he needed the most. He wanted to see her again, even if she wasn’t going to answer his questions, he didn’t care. He got up, showered and changed his clothes, deciding he would have a few answers at least. He took his bike and drove towards Central City.

It was really early in Star Labs and Barry was really surprised to see Oliver that early there.

"Hey man, did something happen?" He asked, worried.

"I need an information and I think you can help me!"

"Shoot!"

"Who is your friend? Your blonde friend that can fly?"

Barry looked surprised at him. He was going to introduce Kara to his friends, but he wasn’t sure if he should tell all of them about her without asking her if he could, but then he thought it was ok, because he mentioned all of them to Kara and she was excited to meet more heroes. Oliver trained him and helped him, he kind of started all of this, so it was only fair he knew. He mentioned for Oliver to sit and when he did, Barry kept talking.

"I accidently went to another Earth… Yes, there are many other Earths on the multiverse." He added when he noticed the confused look on Oliver’s face. "According to Cisco, Kara’s Earth is the 38th."

"So she is a meta human from another Earth?"

"Not exactly a meta…"

"What now?"

Since Oliver met Barry, he was always expecting to find out about weird and strange things but something told him this was beyond that.

"She is an alien."

"Alien?"

"From a planet called Krypton. It exploded and she was sent to Earth to protect it. She is a superhero called Supergirl there."

"Oh… Now it all makes sense…"

"Why do you say that? Did something happen yesterday?"

"Something did happen… She saved me and stormed away, scared. I need to talk to her, do you have any way of reaching her?"

Barry looked around, unsure when he remembered something. He walked to Cisco’s lab and came back, smiling.

"Cisco did this and I was going to give Kara, but she vanished… It’s a extradimensional extrapolator."

"English, please!" Oliver crossed his arms, looking way more confused than before.

"She can jump through breaches with this thing. Breaches are like portals between worlds."

"So I can reach her with this thing?"

"Yes." He gave Oliver the thing "I know you might actually scare her going there, but it seems urgent. Please give her this and tell her it’s a gift from Cisco? This way she can visit anytime without depending on us to go and pick her up."

"Ok…"

Oliver pressed that weird thing and it opened a blue smoky hole in front of him. He stepped in pretty sure of what he was doing. It was now or never.

Kara landed in her balcony after doing a few jobs for DEO as Supergirl. She was still in her suit when a breach opened right in front of her. She felt confused because it was probably Barry and she didn’t remember him telling her anything about visiting or anything like that. When she saw who came out of the breach, her face went blank. She looked shocked to see Oliver Queen standing right in the middle of her living room. How on Rao’s name he was here now?

"Oliver?"

"You left abruptly and there was so much I wanted to talk to you…"

"How did you know?"

"Barry told me…"

"Barry?"

"Kara, I’m the Green Arrow! I trained Barry, the Flash."

Kara felt shocked as she heard that named and remembered Barry asking her if she knew the Green Arrow when he met her. So that was him, Oliver Queen, the one who trained Barry Allen and started this hero thing on his Earth. Now she felt embarrassed, but in her defense, she had no way to know about it.

"I’m sorry I vanished… I was terrified to be on another Earth and revealing myself to a nice stranger… I couldn’t risk exposure…"

"I understand it!" Oliver said, making Kara look at him even more surprised. "I confess you took me by surprise, Barry never mentioned he met a beautiful super powered alien from another universe. He for sure can keep a secret…"

Kara smiled and blushed.

"I also gotta say, you blush a lot. It’s cute." Oliver said as he took a few steps closer to her.

"I’m… I don’t know…" Kara was feeling loss of words.

Part of her wished she could see him again and get to know him better, but part of her was scared because he knew what she could do, at least a bit of what she could do. Being from different universes was a good thing, it had zero chances they would see each other again, until now.

"I just wanted to tell you it’s ok." Oliver said as he looked into her eyes, trying to find the right words to express himself "I know how it is, this life I mean… We have to be careful and hide who we really are from others. I know how scary it is for people to find out about us, what will they think… I for one think you are the most incredible person I have ever met."

"I enjoyed meeting you too." She said, blushing even harder and smiling awkwardly at him.

"I confess it’s a relief to have met you."

"Why’s that?"

"No one better than a fellow super hero to understand. To know the feeling… Not that I consider myself a hero, but…"

"For what Barry told me, you are, sir." She smiled at him. "If you care enough to worry and save others, you are a hero in my book. That’s enough for me to know…"

Oliver felt his heart giving a little jump inside his chest as he took a few steps in her direction.

"If you don’t mind, I also wanted to do this again…" He said bringing his face closer to hers, his lips brushing hers, like he waited for her permission.

"I don’t mind." She smiled, closing the space between their lips as she kissed him passionately.

Kara felt Oliver’s response to their kiss as he pressed his hands on her waist, bringing her body closer to his. It was an amazing sensation, one she hasn’t felt for such a long time, she never knew she craved for it.

Going to that party was the best decision she ever made.


	2. 2. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver thinks life is easier for Kara and her shinny world. Kara thinks things are way easier for him since there are no aliens on his Earth. Who’s right? See them challenge each other and try to spend a whole day on each other’s shoes to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Glad to know u are enjoying this new project. I have a list with all ideas I had and u guys gave me as well, in order, to publish here so I can promise u this will have a lot of cool stuff for u guys to read, this is just the beginning - yes I'm excited about it. I get bored easily and I like to challenge myself into new things. This is definitely the case haha.  
> Hope u like the new short fic ^^

"Oliver, go to your right!" He heard Felicity’s voice on his comm, trying to focus on his task: grab the bastard that was trying to blow the city up.

Just another Thursday.

Oliver drove his bike focused while above him, on the sky, Supergirl flew.

It was a cool thing, to be able to fly, he thought. It sure made things easier, at least when it came to chase criminals down the street. Constantly, his friends had the habit of forgetting he was just a human, no super powers at all, and it annoyed him. Like, for example, right now, Felicity just made him go straight to a no exit alley, filled with guys with heavy armory, shooting nonstop.

"I’m sorry, it was your left, you could…"

"Have taken a shortcut and surprised them from the other side of the street, I know, Felicity!" He said really pissed about her mistake. Lucky for him he had good reflexes and threw himself on the floor, right behind a huge trash can. "Also, I’m not bullet proof!"

Supergirl watched Oliver going the wrong way and quickly speed up, landing beside him graciously. She walked towards the guys, bullets bouncing off her. She took their guns in super speed, breaking them in half and throwing it on the floor. Oliver took advantage of the fact that she was distracting them to jump from behind the trash can, attacking two of them at the same time brutally.

"Where is the bomb?" He yelled at one guy, feeling beyond pissed.

"I can’t tell you…"

"YOU WILL TELL ME OR I WILL BREAK YOUR ARM! WHERE IS THE BOMB?" Oliver said as he beat the crap out of the guy, twisting his arm backwards while he used his free arm to grab the other guys’ collar and make him hit his head on the wall.

Kara with a single punch, knocked the rest of the gang down and looked scared at Oliver.

"I need to do this!" He said while looking at her. "It’s the only way he will give me information."

"Maybe there’s another way..."

"Not in my city!"

"Oliver!"

They exchanged looks, Oliver biting his tongue. He loved her, yes he did but sometimes her shiny hope that all criminal could cooperate without extreme violence really annoyed him. He tried more than once making her understand things on his Earth were totally different than her shiny and bright Earth, but she could be really stubborn when she wanted to. They were together for a while now and he was used to it, he actually loved her for having this amount of faith in people, because she also had a huge amount of faith in him, but he couldn’t think about faith when he had a criminal on his hands that could give him valuable information.

"What do you suggest?" He finally gave in and she smiled at him.

Kara grabbed the guy by his shoulders, looking serious at him.

"Let’s try this… You tell us where the bomb is, and we can ask the police to take easy on you… Or you can make this difficult and I can take you to space, where I am sure you’ll be convinced to tell us what we want. Your choice…"

"This is a joke, right?" The guy told her, laughing at her suggestion.

Kara looked pissed at him, and flew high on the sky with him.

"I’m not joking. I can get you to space and make you talk."

"Oh…Ok…" He looked down at the ground, realizing they were really high on the sky and he was scare to death she would drop him. "Ok, I’ll talk! It’s in the bathroom of the 6th floor of Palmer Tech. Please let me down."

"Sure!"

Kara used her super speed to bring him and his buddies to the SCPD and came back in seconds, tapping her comm.

"Barry, the bomb it’s at Palmer Tech, bathroom, 6th"

She turned her comm off and smiled at Oliver.

"I told there was another way…"

"Kara…"

"What?" She arched an eyebrow as she noticed his serious looks at her.

"You have to understand is easier for you to get information without heavy violence, I can’t take a criminal to the sky or run in super speed. I can only rely on my body being the weapon, on myself. You don’t live here; I can’t expect you to solve all my problems…"

"Things are not easier for me, Oliver… I fight aliens and creatures from everywhere, sometimes they have powerful stuff that can hurt me, like kryptonite…"

"I hate those green rocks, and I’m not telling you I don’t understand how serious they are…" He reached for her arms "And I’m the first to tell you not to rely on your powers only, because one day they might fail you, but even when you fight monsters, you can use your heat vision, you can freeze them, you can give them one single punch and knock them out. I can’t do that. Things on my city are heavier, darker… I have to do what it takes so criminals give me information I want. They won’t talk, they will just shoot me. Again, I’m not bulletproof, I can’t take the risk of getting shot. I have to be faster than them and take them out first. I know you don’t like extreme violence, but sometimes, I have to…"

Kara looked Oliver with a serious look on her face and took her arms away from his hands, crossing them on her chest.

"I know things are darker here, Oliver. But they are humans. You told me you are human, I know that, but they are as well. I don’t think torture is the solution because they are humans, those things are terrible even for a terrible person. Deep down, they have a choice, to do things right."

"Not everyone thinks like that around here. I have met vicious people that only cares about destruction."

"Then give them the chance to pay for it the right way!"

"It’s not that easy!"

"I’m not saying is easy, but it can be done… I faced criminals without my powers once, I could reach them, for their humanity."

"National City is not Star City, Kara…" He looked at her, knowing they would get nowhere with their conversation. If only she could see what it was like for him…

Then, an idea came to him. He smiled at her, making Kara look at him confused.

"What now?"

"I just know how we can settle this."

"How? Cause I won’t change my mind…"

"I know. I just want you to have a different perspective… How about you spend a few days on my City, doing what I do, no powers allowed?"

Kara looked at him, thinking about what he was proposing her. She arched an eyebrow, smiling back at him.

"Only if you spend the same amount of days on my Earth, doing what I do…"

"I would love to, except I don’t have powers."

"You will have resources. Believe me." She smiled at him. "You can handle it!"

"Kara Zor El, are you challenging me?" He took a few steps closer to her.

"You challenged me first, Oliver Queen!"

"3 days. No powers!" He told her, looking from her eyes to her lips. Suddenly, their argument and her determined posture were turning him on.

"3 days, you have access to everything the DEO has to offer to compensate the lack of super powers, so it’s a fair challenge."

"Deal!"

Oliver crashed her lips with his, feeling the need for her. They were in the middle of the street but he couldn’t care less. They kissed in such a passionate way, Oliver could only tell she felt the same way he did. He blinked and felt a rush of airs around him, suddenly, they were at the empty bunker. His back was pressed against the mattress he always left on there, just in case, as Kara attacked his mouth. They would start with their challenge in the morning, for now they had unfinished business.

"I don’t like arguing with you… But you are so stubborn." She said between kisses as she took his shirt off.

"The same to you." He smiled, lifting his body a bit, earning a playful bite on his lower lip.

"Shhh!" She told him as she pushed him back on the mattress, laying on top of him and going back to kissing him passionately.

The next day, they gathered at the bunker with Diggle, Felicity and Thea. Oliver explained everything to them, and Felicity looked at him like he was nuts.

"So, you are going to spend 3 days on Supergirl’s Earth, trying to deal with things she deals there… Hello, are you insane?"

"He can handle it! We have resources…" Kara smiled, looking at him with a knowing look.

"Still… This is crazy…"

"And we get to have an alien with us for the same 3 days? Cool!" Thea smiled excited with the idea.

"No powers allowed! Diggle will tell me if she uses them and she will lose!"

"Damn it!" Thea said feeling disappointed.

"What’s the point in all of this, anyways?" Felicity asked as she looked from Oliver to Kara, trying to understand that nonsense she was hearing.

Kara and Oliver looked at each other. Oliver reached for her hand and she grabbed his with hers, caressing it slightly.

"We decided we need a little bit of each other’s perspective…"

"And it’s a challenge! I never back down from challenges!" Oliver said, looking at his team with a peaceful look, like he was sure he was going to win.

"Me neither!" Kara looked innocently at the team, blushing hard when she thought about the night she had with Oliver and all challenges they made to each other.

She was definitely the winner of that, and she would win this one as well.

"By the way, the loser has to do anything the other wants…" Kara looked quickly at Oliver with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Fine by me!"

"This is going to be interesting…" Thea looked from her brother to Kara, finding it all really funny. She was glad Oliver was with Kara, she made him way more fun and chill out than he ever was before. He actually smiled way more as well.

Kara brought Oliver to her Earth with her device, so she could let them know Oliver was going to help them for 3 days. J’onn looked at Kara, feeling unsure about it.

"Are you sure about this? This world needs Supergirl!"

"I know. And I trust Oliver." She looked at him "All teasing and challenge outside, I would never agree to this if I didn’t know Oliver. I saw what he can do in his Earth…"

"But things here are not easy!" Alex said with a worried look in her face.

"Exactly my point!" Kara smiled at Oliver and looked at her sister "But he can handle this."

"We just need some perspective in our relationship. Kara needs to understand how it’s like to have to fight criminals on my city without abilities."

"And Oliver needs to understand that things are not easier for me just because I have my powers and that he deals with humans, while we constantly fight crazy aliens’ hell bent on destruction."

"Ok we got it!" J’onn "Since Oliver is a vigilante, we will give him resources to help us. And I will personally help in any case things gets out of hand."

"Thank you for understanding." Kara smiled, hugging J’onn, feeling him hugging her back. "Now I got to go, I have a dark city to take care off."

"Are you going to turn your powers off somehow?" Alex looked worried at Kara.

"I will just not use them." Kara told her.

"I would never put Kara at risk, being vulnerable on my city."

"I could totally handle it, by the way…"

"I wouldn’t risk it anyways!" Oliver looked at her, kissing her forehead.

"These two will end up married, I’m telling you. They already argue as a married couple!" Alex looked at J’onn, with no patience at all. She loved her sister and that she was happy, but sometimes she felt like locking her and Oliver inside a room until they stopped being cutely annoying.

Kara went back to Star City using her device and Oliver stayed at the DEO, looking excited to star already.

STAR CITY

"Ok, so how do we do this?" Kara said, looking excited at Felicity, Diggle and Thea.

Felicity had just discovered a psychotic cop-killer called David Drayson. The lunatic wore a red fabric mask that covered half his face and a black deep V-neck suit. He wore a belt with a S and Kara looked at his picture on the computer, feeling a bit weird about that guy.

"He calls himself Slingshot and really hates cops. He’s been killing them and terrifying all Star City. We need to stop him!" Felicity explained them while she looked at his picture on the screen "He’s really dangerous, and knows how to fight."

"He hasn’t met me!" Kara crossed her arms feeling confident.

"Don’t forget you can’t use your powers!" Diggle smiled at her.

"I know. But I’m invincible. He can’t hurt me!"

"That’s our greatest luck!" Thea put one of her hands on her shoulder "But to take him down we’ll have to do it the old fashioned way."

"Kicking his ass!" Diggle completed as they all suited up.

Kara stood there, looking at everyone, unsure of what to do next.

"Hum… I usually fly towards the bad guys…"

"You can go with Thea on Oliver’s bike, or with me in the van." Diggle said as he grabbed his gun.

"I choose the van…" Kara smiled as she followed Diggle.

Back on her Earth, Kara had always in her mind how important was to be fast, to get to criminals on time before anything bad happened. She usually got to fly around the city in super speed and stop bad guys right on time, avoiding any huge crisis. Now she realized how it really was for Oliver, to drive to wherever he had to go and risk miss the bad guys or go to the wrong place, or arrive too late.

"Can we go…faster?" She asked innocently as she looked at Diggle driving.

"We are as fast as we can go, Supergirl."

"Ok."

The van was indeed fast, but Kara still thought it wasn’t enough. She missed flying. Once they got to the place the lunatic was supposed to be, they got out of the van, looking around cautiously.

"I know you are bulletproof, but be careful." Diggle said as he watched Thea arriving on Oliver’s bike.

She jumped from it after parking on the street and grabbed her red and black bow, ready to fight. Kara walked alongside with them as she looked around, alert. It sucked that she couldn’t use her x ray vision to see if there weren’t any surprises for them there, it could save them so much time. She thought about all the times Oliver had to do this, sometimes going blind into situations and risking his life. She got so used to her powers, she forgot that for him was not that easy. Even if she was dealing with humans, it was nerve wrecking to not be sure of what was going to happen and who was there.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the shadows. It was the cop-killer and he was more terrifying in person, for sure. Thea tried to shoot a few arrows on him, but he avoided all of them, his techniques were incredible. He managed to kick Diggle’s gun out of his hand and was ready to stab him with a knife when Kara ran as fast as she could in regular speed and stood up in front of Diggle. The knife broke in half and the guy looked at her a bit frightened.

"What are you?"

"The girl of steel!" She said as she gave him a right hook on his chin, making him fall down disorientated. She smiled and looked at Diggle "It’s a fair fight! I just can’t stop my strength."

"That’s ok, thank you!"

Kara was distracted and couldn’t stop Slingshot from grabbing her ankles and making her rotate on air and fall to the ground. She rolled on the floor and stood up quickly.

"That’s one persistent guy!"

Thea, Diggle and Kara surrounded Slingshot, having turns on hitting him and getting hit by him. After a while, Kara was feeling ok but one look at Thea and Diggle told her they were beaten pretty bad and exhausted. This guy was a nightmare and was giving them nightmares. She wasn’t going to let them be at risk because of a bet she made with Oliver. She looked at them and nodded with her head.

"I’m sorry guys, I have to do this!" She said as she used her fist to punch his cheek strongly enough to knock him down but not enough to kill him.

She looked at Thea and Diggle, both exhausted, hurt, bleeding. There was no way any one of them would drive now. She looked around and could understand one more thing about Oliver’s life. There was no other way for him. After a huge fight, he had to manage to go home, or sometimes to his bunker to take care of his bruises since he couldn’t go to the hospital without people discovering who he really was. He needed to find strength to drive home, or walk home somehow and also try not to hit anything or kill anyone by accident along the way. She held both of them with her arms and took flight back to the arrow bunker. She could get the van and Oliver’s bike later.

Once back in the bunker, Kara called for Felicity’s help. Felicity ran towards her and helped Thea while Kara held Diggle.

"You’re going to be ok, Dig!" She smiled at him while trying to help Felicity taking care of their bruises.

NATIONAL CITY

"Do you see what I see?" Oliver asked J’onn as he stared at that strange orange woman with orange hair and green eyes.

"Yes, she is a Tamaranean creature from an organization called Crucible Academy."

"Diggle would love this place…"

Oliver thought about that world that was Earth 38. For sure, he visited Kara a lot and was used to see an alien or two out there, but suddenly he realized this was their reality: beings from all the galaxy, from all places could just show up on Earth and try to take them. This orange woman, for what J’onn have told him, had energy projection abilities so they had to be careful to no be fooled by her, and could fly, which made things difficult for Oliver. They had taken an alien with similar abilities than Supergirl, so even if it was her taking down the beast, she would have some trouble, having found someone that matched all her powers.

They were near the City Hall where the alien was attacking civilians, and even with all DEO structure and help, it was hard as hell for Oliver to fight that.

"Her name is Rendll and that’s all I could find about her!" Winn told him on the comm, from the DEO operations room.

"She is also from a strange place I’ve never heard of."

"The galaxy on this Earth’s full with different creatures that seeks refuge on this Earth, but sadly, half of them are not good creatures. They seek to conquer and dominate humans." J’onn said as he used his powers to try to take her down, still having some difficulty. "But we still try to reach them or bring them to justice the right way."

"I see now." Oliver looked at J’onn, surprised to see that he was taking a hard time, even in his Martian form, to take down that alien.

It took 15 more minutes for them to be able to knock the alien down and bring her to the DEO. Oliver helped with the fight, but mostly watched firsthand how it was for super powered people to face other super powered people. Sometimes it could be easy, sometimes it could be hard because their opponents matched their abilities. It was really hard to tell what was going to happen in a fight on that world. And how Supergirl managed to win her every single fight, even facing a few hardships along the way was impressive. Alex showed Oliver some files from when Kara took her toughest enemies: Rhea, Non, Indigo, Reign. The last one, made Oliver think about all of that crazy world and how much danger Kara had to face, almost dying even with all her powers.

"On your Earth, she is invulnerable, she can face anything, but around here there are great danger for her."

"I know it, I never doubted it…"

"I know it feels like Kara can take anything, I have this faith on her and I’m glad to see you also has it. But we face pretty bad people that made me scare for her life. This made us realize we couldn’t take anything for granted." Alex said as she turned off the computer. "I think is great you had this idea of getting to feel what it’s like for you to be on each other shoes, it gives a perspective many can’t find."

Alex smiled at Oliver leaving him alone in the room. He looked around and felt like he had for sure, a new perspective of how it was like for Kara. There were scary beings on her world, the kind of beings that could give anyone nightmares, from all around the galaxy. Even so, she found compassion inside her, to give them the right of be judged by the right way. They locked the most dangerous in special cells inside the DEO, a few of them was sent to a place called the Phantom Zone and human criminal were sent to jail, sometimes highly secured prison. For sure, punches, fighting was inevitable, but he could use this on his favor instead of torturing people, he could see it worked on his short time in National City.

The last day came for both of them, and Oliver couldn’t be happier. A breach opened in the middle of the operations room of the DEO and Oliver felt ten times better when he saw Supergirl’s figure coming out of it. She ran to his arms, hugging him tight.

"Ouch!" Oliver felt the pain as it felt like Kara was smashing his bones.

"I’m sorry…" She said, kissing his cheek gently and blushing "I got way too excited to see you."

"I’m the one who’s sorry." Oliver said as he reached for her arms "I understand now how it’s like to you… Having super powers not always gives someone the upper hand, especially if they are facing someone equally powerful. But babe, what you do here is incredible…" Oliver reached for her cheeks, caressing it as he brought his lips closer to hers, giving them a small peck. "Alex showed me your worst battles. It’s amazing what you accomplished…"

"I gotta tell you, how do you manage to do what you do as a human?" She looked at him surprised "I would never be able to do it if I lose my powers again…"

"Something tells me you would…"

"I confess I might have lost. Diggle and Thea were hurt and I was too nervous to drive… I flew them to the bunker and Felicity helped me taking care of them."

"I also lost. I gave up trying to face an orange woman even with all the help DEO gave me. J’onn took care of her…"

"I think it’s safe to say we both learned something from all of this, so I guess we are both winners." She smiled at him, hugging him once more. "But… You owe me something!"

"You also owe me something… Bring it!" Oliver laughed and looked at her in a challenging way.

Later that night, Team Arrow, team Flash, Winn, J’onn, Alex and Kara were at a bar in Earth 1, Central City. They all were sat around a huge table, drinking and laughing.

"Thank you Kara, I don’t think we could ever see something like this if it wasn’t for you…" Diggle said as he looked at the stage of the bar.

Oliver Queen was up there, looking at some screen with a mic in his hand and feeling really pissed. He had to do it, it was what they agreed, but he hated anyways.

"You’ll pay for this, Kara Danvers!" He said, looking at Kara with a knowing look

"I can’t wait for it!" She laughed "But for now…SING!"

Kara laughed, filming the whole scene with her cellphone as Oliver started singing, totally against his will, the song that started playing on the karaoke.

"GO OLLIE!" Barry yelled, laughing so hard he almost fell from his chair.

"I hate you, guys!" He murmured when he finished, going to sit beside Kara.

"Oh, I love you!" Kara said, still laughing as she gave Oliver a kiss.

"You just wait…" He murmured in a low voice to her, kissing her back.

He was going to have fun with his payback, that’s for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: next:
> 
> Two times Oliver tried to propose and the one time he did it!
> 
> See you guys there!


	3. 3. Two times Oliver almost proposed and the one he did.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would've guess that proposing to someone like Kara would be so damn hard? Oliver Queen knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, twice in one day. I'm inspired ^^

Oliver sat at one quiet room of the DEO while Supergirl flew around the city, going after a few bad guys and some buildings on fire. He thought about the week he had while visiting his girlfriend on her Earth and never noticed Alex coming in, looking worried at him.

"Do you want to talk to me?" She said looking worried at his face.

"It’s almost impossible to propose to your sister…" He looked at her with a funny face and defeat all over it.

Alex froze, covering her mouth with both her hands, in shock.

"WHAT? Did you propose to her?"

"I tried to… Twice!"

"Oh my God!" Alex wasn’t able to contain her excitement, but then she looked at Oliver, confused about what he was talking about. "Wait. What do you mean tried to?"

"I failed! Twice. I don’t know what to do…"

"Explain… From the beginning."

"Well…"

Oliver walked around the room from one side to another. He had been dating Kara for a few months now, and he was so sure she was the one for him, he couldn’t possibly think about himself with anyone else than her. He decided to propose to her, and wanted to do it in a really special way, because Kara was the most special woman he had ever met.

"It’s cute that you want to make it special for my sister…" She said as she heard his explanations, smiling at him "But she has super powers, and is an alien. It’s really not that easy to fool her. You try to surprise her on her birthday without her figuring it out."

"I tried…" He smiled remembering all the times he tried to surprise Kara, but she always ended up finding out.

"Yep!" Alex laughed, looking down. She looked back at Oliver, thoughtful "What exactly did you try, anyways?"

"We were at this restaurant…"

 

FLASHBACK

Oliver sat across Kara on the table, feeling really nervous and trying to disguise it. He looked to his side while she tried to decide what to eat and saw one of the waitress giving him a thumbs up. He looked to the table, breathing in and out, his nervousness almost taking over him. It was now or never.

Kara finally decided and the waiter smiled at them, taking the menu with him. Kara looked at Oliver and reached for his hand, squeezing it.

"This is a lovely place, Oliver." She smiled sweetly at him. "It’s nice to be in a new place for once…"

"Glad you like it. I noticed you needed fresh air after all that happened in National City."

"It was a hard battle. And you are right, I really needed it, so thank you. Sometimes I feel you spoil me." Kara gave him a small smirk.

"For you, anything." He brought one of her hands to his lips, giving a small peck on its back.

The food came and they ate peacefully, talking about life in general and their hopes for their cities. The dessert arrived and Kara looked funny at Oliver.

"What?"

"Nothing… I just hope you like it!"

"You know what I love, that’s why I trust you to pick my desserts." She smiled at him, looking at the beautiful chocolate mousse in front of her. It smelled great.

Kara grabbed a spoon and was about to give its first bite when a kid came closer and stopped by her side. It looked like a homeless kid and Kara looked at him, worried.

"It’s everything ok?"

"I lost my mom… I’m hungry…"

"Hey…" Kara reached for his arm, grabbing her mousse and offering to the kid. "I know it’s not much, but it can help you for now…"

Oliver looked at the mousse, trying not to show he was desperate inside. He was all for helping people in need, but there was a ring inside that dessert and he was going to need it. And Kara was giving it to the kid.

"Thank you, lady! You’re an angel…"

"Where do you live for now?" She looked worried at him.

"On the streets…"

Kara looked at him, feeling her heart shattering. She had to do something to help that poor little kid. She looked at him.

"Can you meet me here later? I have this friend. She helps an orphanage and I’m sure she can find a spot for you there."

"A place for orphan kids?"

"Yes." Kara smiled "They are really loving and caring and they take really good care of kids. It’s not right for you to live on the streets. I know it’s not easy to lose your mom, I have lost mine when I was a kid."

"Really?"

"Yes… And life was not easy, but I managed to find strength to keep going, and I found foster parents that loved me as much as my real parents did. I truly believe you can find a nice family there… I need to talk to her and then I’ll meet you here, ok?"

"Ok."

The kid smiled and started to walk away and Oliver smiled at Kara.

"I know you took your time picking it for me, but the look in his face just broke my heart… I will ask Thea about that place she helps."

"I know, babe, don’t worry. I love that you care for people." He said smiling at her a bit nervously "I… I think I can also do something for him." He gave her a kiss on her forehead and she turned her attention to a message she got on her cell.

Oliver started to walk towards the waitress that had helped him before. He gave her some money and she brought him another dessert and prepared a table with some food. He tried to avoid Kara’s attention and left the restaurant, using the back exit. He ran, trying to reach for the kid, still holding the mousse in his hands.

"HEY KID!"

The boy looked scared at him and Oliver reached his hand for the small guy.

"Don’t be scared. I just brought you another dessert. I need the one you have in your hands…"

"Why?"

"There is something inside it that I need. I also want to pay you dinner."

"I… I want this one the pretty lady gave me." The boy pouted at Oliver.

Oliver approached him and kneeled on the ground, his hand reaching for his shoulder.

"That pretty lady is my girlfriend. I love her. She is kind, she has a golden heart… I’m going to ask her to marry me… But the ring is inside this dessert." He pointed at the mousse on the kids’ hand.

"Why it’s inside my mousse?" The boy looked curious at him

"I was going to make a surprise for her."

"That was a bad idea…"

Oliver took a deep breath, trying to have more patience.

"I know. That’s why I need the ring back. You can go inside, there’s a table waiting for you, it’s already paid. And Kara will make sure they find a good place for you, ok?"

The kid smiled widely at him, taking the dessert Oliver was offering him and giving him the mousse. He ate happily and went back to the restaurant.

Oliver looked relieved at the mousse and stuck his hand inside it, finding the ring.

"That was close!"

END OF FLASHBACK

 

"Oliver do you even see the problem with this idea of yours?" Alex laughed as he finished. "Even if the kid hadn’t show up, my sister would devour the mousse and the ring along with it… She can be raw when it comes to food, please never forget this."

"You are probably right!"

"I’m right, believe me. She threatens to burn me if I try to take the last pop tart from her plate. She would have eaten that ring right away in seconds…"

Oliver looked down his feet, trying to think why he didn’t think about it. It wasn’t a great idea, for sure and he could see it now.

"But that wasn’t the only time I tried…"

"Oh, God… What else did you do? I’m sensing trouble…"

"Yes, it was a big one!"

 

FLASHBACK

In one of Oliver visits to Earth 38, Kara mentioned about a movie she was dying to see it, and Oliver decided it was a good idea to try again to propose her. It was going to be really memorable, it was a movie she really wanted to see, it would be special and she would never forget it.

He went there earlier and spoke with the manager. After giving some money (a lot actually), the guy let him go on with his crazy idea.

Once inside the movie theater, Oliver and Kara sat on the last row, since it was empty. Kara looked at Oliver and smiled thankful at him, giving him a small kiss. Their kiss started to heat up and suddenly, all lights went down and the movie was about to start. Oliver’s heart raced insanely and he actually thought he was going to start sweating with nervousness anytime soon.

A loud crash was heard and they jumped from their seats. The screen stopped working and Kara looked down only to see a huge hole on the wall. There was a huge creature that Kara was sure was from another planet and she looked knowingly at Oliver, giving him a quick kiss, changing into Supergirl and using her super speed to reach for the monster, giving him a punch on his stomach.

"Stop right now, you lost!" She told him as she kept fighting him.

He threw her with all his strength across the room and her back hit the wall of the projection room, destroying everything with her fall. She rose up, floating on the air and flew again towards the creature, taking it far away from there. A few moments after it, Kara came back, taking deep breaths, back on her regular clothes.

"I’m sorry the session got ruined!"

"It’s ok babe, the important thing is that everyone’s safe and you’re ok."

Oliver gave her a kiss and hugged her. He looked back at the projection room, knowing it was not going to happen again, since his proposal was inside the movie. At least on the beginning of it.

END OF FLASHBACK

 

Alex laughed out loud and Oliver looked annoyed at her.

"I’m sorry. That was cute. And cheesy!"

"I’m romantic…"

"And I think it’s awesome… But you are missing the point here…"

She got up and walked towards him. She spent a few seconds thinking about what to say and then looked at him.

"National City is a place that everything crazy you can imagine, can happen. Everyday. This is an Earth where aliens exist Oliver, do you honestly think we can do anything like regular people here, without a few trouble on the way? That is why Supergirl can barely rest. That is why DEO is always alert…"

"I learned my lesson…"

"I think is cute that you want to make this a big moment for her, I really do. But I think you still can do it in a much easier way."

"What do you mean?"

"Try to make it more… Personal. More intimate. You know my sister pretty well now, so you can think about something that will mean the world to her, but that will be a moment just for the two of you. Something only, you will be able to cherish from now on."

Oliver thought about what Alex told him and he couldn’t believe he never thought about it like that. And suddenly, an idea came into his mind.

"Do you think you can keep her busy? Today?"

"Yes, I can."

"Make sure she only gets to be home around 9 o’clock."

Alex looked at Oliver and smiled. She liked how he paid attention to small things and small tips. He was a fast learner, she thought.

"And please let me know how it went. Because now I’m curious."

"I’ll." He laughed when Alex opened her arms for a hug.

"You will be part of the Danvers family buddy, you better get used to hugs!"

"Ok, you win!" He said hugging Alex back.

Alex had given him the perfect idea, he thought while he was at Kara’s apartment getting everything ready. He was persistent and never gave up easily, and he could feel that this time around, nothing would go wrong. He was dealing with this the wrong way and he could finally see it. He thought about Alex telling him how much Kara loved food. And how Supergirl never got one peaceful moment, never could properly rest and take a deep breath before going into the next battle. It was exhausting. He knew exactly what he had to do.

At 9 o’clock everything was ready, and he looked around feeling really proud of his work. He just hoped Kara would like it. He got a text from Alex, warning him she was going home. He smiled and put his cell away, going to her front door. He met her in the hallway and she looked confused at him.

"Ollie? It’s everything ok?" Kara looked curious at him, finding it weird he was waiting for her outside her apartment.

"Everything is perfect!" He whispered to her, his lips going straight to her, giving her one of those kiss that easily took her breath away.

And it really did. Kara opened her eyes feeling dizzy just by his breath taking kiss.

"Wow… What was that for?" She smiled, both her arms going to his shoulders as she gave him one more kiss.

"I missed you."

"Me too." She smiled

Oliver went behind her and closed her eyes with his hands. His lips came closer her ear and he whispered to her while guiding her towards her apartment.

"Promise me you won’t use your x ray vision?"

"I promise… Why?" She smiled feeling curious about what Oliver was doing.

"I have a surprise for you, babe!"

"I love surprises!"

He slowly guided her inside her apartment and kicked the door, closing it behind him. He slowly took his hands off her eyes and Kara slowly opened them.

There was a wonderful scent she could smell, coming from the kitchen. On the table there was a bottle of wine, two glasses, and apparently, Oliver’s cooking. She could recognize it everywhere.

"Did you cook for me?" She looked from the table to his face, feeling really surprised, not being able to contain her smile.

"And more…"

"What are you up to?" She looked suspicious at him, and he hugged her waist from behind, giving a kiss in her neck.

"You deserve a relaxing night, a great dinner made by me." He smiled between his kisses, making her shiver. "Look down."

Kara looked to the floor and there were a few red petals on it, making something like a path towards the bathroom. Kara followed it and her smile was even bigger than before as she saw he also prepared a bath for her, with all her favorite scents. There was a lot of candles around, the light really low and a beautiful music on the background.

She looked in awe at him, grabbing his chin and bringing his lips closer to hers.

"I love you!"

"I love you!" He said between the kiss.

Oliver helped Kara strip down and kissed her neck one more time.

"Tonight is all about you, so even if I’m dying to kiss you all over, I’ll let you have a well-deserved relaxing bath." He teased her, making her give him a wonderful laugh. He loved her laugh more than anything, he thought.

"I wish you could come with me, but I will accept your offer." She gave him another kiss, turning her back on him and going to the bathroom, leaving her clothes behind.

Oliver took a deep breath as he watched her walking towards the bathroom, fully naked. She looked back and blinked at him, and he turned around, taking another deep breath.

Once Kara was done, she just put her favorite dress on and finished drying her hair. She walked back to the kitchen, still feeling that amazing smell. Oliver sat beside her and they ate as Kara told him about her day. Oliver felt more nervous than he felt every time he tried to propose to her. Alex was right, they needed to do it just the two of them, in their own moment, only theirs. Oliver got up and reached for Kara’s hand, pulling her up to him. She bumped into his chest, her hands traveling up his torso, going to his shoulders.

"I think it’s time for dessert." She said as she brought her lips to his neck, giving him playful bites.

"I… I think it’s on the fridge."

"I meant you!"

She looked serious at him and her sentence woke something up inside him right away. If only she knew how much he wanted her as well. His mouth crashed hers once again, this time with more need and passion, like he needed it to breathe. He gave a few steps forward, making her walk backwards. He guided them to her bedroom, and he turned her around abruptly, pressing his hands on her waist while his lips traveled down her neck, going to her shoulders.

"You did all of this for me?" She said as she saw more petals on her bed, on the floor, more candles around, everything so thoughtful and perfect. "It’s not even my birthday."

"You deserve all of this, every day!" He whispered to her ear. "I wanted to make this night special for you… You always give so much of you to others, always willing to help, never taking a moment to truly relax…" He pressed his body against her back, noticing a small change in her breathing "I wanted to do this for you so you could… relax."

His hands went under her dress, lifting it up and taking it off her. She turned around, taking his shiort off him, giving small kisses through his chest. He stopped her, reaching for her chin and lifting it up so she could look at him.

"Like I told you, tonight it’s all about you…" He said, his hand going to the back of her neck, bringing her face closer to his while his free hand traveled down her body, making her shiver.

Kara exhaled as she felt his hand caressing her on her most intimate places. It felt like heaven, she thought while kissing the base of his neck, not being able to have any control over her actions anymore.

Oliver laid her on the bed, gently laying on top of her, sliding down her body slowly while his lips tasted every single part of her. He took off the last barrier between them and threw it away, his lips going straight for it. He could hear Kara’s voice echoing all over the room as she moved her hips, feeling her body aching, grabbing his short hair and messing it all over. Her moans and cries filled his ear as he devoured her, feeling she was close to fall apart underneath him.

"Ollie…" She whispered between her moans, making it more difficult for Oliver to concentrate. He was trying hard to please her like she deserved to be pleased but his own body was reacting to every single response from her.

"Yes?" He murmured as his tongue made a trail from between her legs, up to her abs, going for her belly button, tasting her breasts and up her cleavage.

"Take me already." He pleaded as she hissed, feeling his fingers replacing his mouth.

"I will… But there’s something I need to tell you." He whispered to her, increasing his movements.

"Yes!"

Kara rocked her hips against his fingers, finding it hard to breathe properly as Oliver’s hot lips devoured her neck. She could hear his breaths next to her ears and it was driving her more insane than ever. She started screaming his name and he took his fingers away from her, licking them the exact moment she opened her eyes, looking at him frustrated.

"Ollie…"

He attacked her mouth once again while one of his hands reached for something on the dresser beside the bed. He felt her hands grabbing him strongly and let a groan out, feeling her stroking him

"What do you want to tell me?" She asked, smiling while seeing his face.

"I… Kara, please…" He told her, reaching for her hand and stopping her. He kissed her shoulders and her neck while whispering "I love you. You are perfect to me and I don’t deserve you…"

"Yes, you do."

"I don’t deserve you, because you’re an angel. I’m nothing close to that." He said while giving playful bites and licks behind her ear, making her shiver once more "But you make me want to be this man, for you. A better person, a better hero…" He positioned himself above her and thrusted his hips against her, making her back arch from the bed, meeting his chest. Her back went back to be as she smiled hearing his words.

Her hips started moving along his, Kara had lost all control she had left. Her hands traveled towards his chest and abs as she cried his name. Oliver kissed her once more and looked closer at her, their foreheads touching. She looked at him and he kept whispering to her, while her legs locked behind his back.

"You are the one for me, angel." He said as he kept increasing his movements.

"Ollie… Oh… You’re the one… for me too." She said between delirious moans.

"I tried to do this before, but someone told me I needed to make it personal." He breathed against her neck, feeling her nails scratching his back in ways he was sure he would have marks on the next day. He couldn’t care less.

Oliver turned them around, adjusting them so he was sat on the bed, his back to the headboard and Kara with her legs around his waist, on his lap. They kissed passionately and looked into each other’s eyes. Oliver lifted his hand and Kara looked at it, seeing a sparkling ring on his hand.

"Kara Danvers…" He said as he kept moving his hips, meeting hers along the way "Will… You…Marry…Me?"

Kara stopped moving and looked deeply into his eyes. A single tear came down her eyes and she smiled at him, feeling touched by his actions, his words, the night he planned for them. It was indeed the most perfect moment and she loved him even more for it. She never thought she was going to marry anyone, given the fact that she was not even human and a super hero. But she finally had found someone who she could be herself with, tell him everything and share amazing moments like this without almost killing him since he was not just a regular human, he was the strongest, most caring and loving man, human she had ever met. He was also the hottest, but that was just a small detail. She caressed his face, looking at him in a sweet way. She could hear his heart beating really fast, like it was going to jump out of his chest. She knew he was really nervous and she gave him a tiny smile as she started moving her hips again, slower this time. She approached his face once again, her lips giving small kisses to his cheeks, going down his neck. His hands went for her waist and pressed it hard, but she could barely feel it, he knew it. Her chest brushed against his, like they were glued together. She pressed her tights against his waist, earning a hiss from him, knowing he would be sore in the morning but it was for a good reason, she thought. She made sure he felt every single part of her body while her lips traveled to the base of his ear.

"Yes… I do." She said in between a loud moan that made Oliver increased his movements against her and her cry louder. "I…Love you, Ollie."

"I love you, angel!"

Oliver turned them around once more, using all the strength he had left to bring her higher and higher. It was a good thing her neighbors were out of town or they would be knocking her door, scared with her screams.

Kara had endless stamina and somehow Oliver managed to prolong the perfect moment for more than he believed he could. They collapsed in each other arms right after feeling spent. Kara smiled widely as she looked at him, laying on her side, their foreheads touching.

"I’m a lucky girl!" She smiled caressing his face, feeling the sleep taking over her little by little. "I have the most perfect fiancée."

"I’m the lucky one, my beautiful angel" He whispered to her as he caressed her head, his fingers toying with her golden locks.

Oliver reached for his phone on the dresser and texted Alex, with a huge smile on his face.

"She said yes." He wrote "Thank you."

He pressed send and fell asleep with Kara, his future wife, on his arms. Life couldn’t be more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler alert:
> 
> Next is a prompt I got from : "I think it would be interesting to see a face off either of Black Siren vs Supergirl or Supergirl helping take down Cayden James."
> 
> Idk when I'll be able to post it, but it will happen soon ^^ See u there!


	4. 4. Secret Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from ravenx1988: "I think it would be interesting to see a face off either of Black Siren vs Supergirl or Supergirl helping take down Cayden James."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for ur comments guys! I'm getting a lot of cool ideas from u guys and I'm saving all of them along my file with all the ideas. I can only write when inspiration comes and sometimes it takes a while to happen, that is why I stay a few days without updating this collection, but I'll get there. All will be posted, worry not ;)
> 
> Hope you guys like this one!

Oliver, Diggle and Felicity looked at each other apprehensive. Curtis, Dinah and Renee has left the team a week ago and things were not easier for them. There was a team of Supervillains that succeeded in destroy a lot in the city. It wasn’t going to take long for Cayden James to target them and try to end them directly once and for all.

"Let’s hope she comes…" Felicity said as she looked around the Arrow bunker, not knowing what else to say.

"I still think it was too soon…"

"Oliver, it wasn’t! I told you, I feel guilty already for being the responsible for Cayden James on the loose terrifying the city, I had to do something… I called her!"

"I just hope everything’s ok on her Earth so she can help us…" Diggle said as he looked worried at Oliver.

Oliver looked at the wall, thoughtful. He wasn’t so sure about this plan of them, but it might work. Supergirl herself told them if they needed any help, they could call her. Oliver liked to solve his problems by himself, but it was almost impossible for Diggle and him alone to go against Anatoly, his former Russian friend, the Vigilante, Black Siren, Cayden James… He heard Barry was arrested, accused of murder so his team had enough to deal with for now. He was sure Barry was innocent, and wanted nothing more than go to Central City to help, but he also had a lot on his plate now. Legends were traveling through time, there was no way he could ask them to be back and help him. Sara told him after the Nazi madness that her team had to deal with anachronisms and he think he understood what they were. So their last hope was her, the girl of steel. He thought she could have been dealing with problems on her Earth, and tried to convince Felicity they should take care of it somehow, but she insisted, so he decided to go along with it.

It did not take long for the familiar wormhole open in the middle of the bunker. Oliver looked at it, feeling nervous out of the sudden and he had no idea why he felt like that.

"Supergirl! It’s so, so nice to see you!" Felicity told her as she hugged the blonde as soon as she stepped out of the breach.

"Hi Felicity! Hi guys!"

Kara smiled briefly and looked worried at them all.

"You said there was an emergency…"

"All of our greatest enemies decided to come together and form some sort of a big super villain team…" Felicity started but was interrupted by Oliver.

"I hate to be the one asking for help, because if we can’t deal with stuff around our city, what kind of heroes are we? But things were never this ugly around here, half the team left, it’s just the three of us now…"

"I’m in! Who we are up against?" Kara crossed her arms excitedly and took a few steps closer to Oliver.

Shock went through Oliver’s face as he looked at Kara. She never even heard the whole thing, she accepted helping them right away. He felt touched by this. Kara was definitely a kind hearted ray of sunshine.

"Thank you, Kara" He smiled to her and Felicity looked at Diggle with a knowing look.

"I’m happy to help!"

"Well… The group’s leader is Cayden James, a skillful evil hacker that wants revenge on me for losing his son…"

"Why do you have to do with his son…?"

"I killed him!"

Kara looked surprised at Oliver, trying to disguise it. She was aware about Oliver’s unusual ways of dealing with criminals in the past, and she couldn’t feel like judging him because she didn’t know him that much. Barry told him he had suffered in the past, had to kill to survive, changed and tried another way when he went out to save the city, but still didn’t changed the fact that she didn’t actually know him.

"Ok…"

"There’s Anatoly, a former friend I met when we were held in a ship by an evil lunatic that experimented on humans, trying to find a cure for his wife. Anatoly is Russian and from the Russian mob."

"Former friend?"

"I kind of pissed him off by doing a deal with him and breaking it. I stopped him from doing something terrible with my city and he got really mad, and swore I would pay him back."

"Hum…" That was getting more and more interesting, Kara thought.

"There is Black Siren, Laurel Lance from Earth 2…"

"Wait… You had someone in your team with that name… I remember Barry telling me this…"

"Yes, she is the evil version of our deceased friend. Imagine the shock…" Felicity commented.

Kara looked even more worried at Oliver. How on Rao’s name could he keep going after all of that? She could just imagine how hard it must have been, to see an evil clone of a beloved one. She remembered when she met Bizarro Supergirl. It was a lab creation, but it was still a clone of hers that wanted destruction. She wondered if this person could be reached, could be saved. She was a human being, full of emotions and maybe had a reason for turning evil. Kara remembered how she was able to reach her clone, someone created in a lab, maybe she could do the same for this person? She could see the hurt in Oliver’s eyes. She would at least try if she had the change, she thought.

"And there’s vigilante, Dinah’s ex that thinks that killing criminals is the solution to our problems…"

"And now teamed up with criminals… It makes no sense." Diggle looked pissed at Oliver.

"At least we can throw it at his face… Not that I would do it actually to his face, unarmed and…"

"Felicity!"

"Sorry…"

They gathered around the table and tried to create some plan. Since Kara accepted their cry for help, she would be their secret weapon, someone they are not expecting. The element of surprise could actually make all the difference this time.

"I’m just… So tired!" Oliver commented as Kara was by his side. Diggle and Felicity were looking over the computer, looking for a clue where Cayden and his team was. "We tried to take them down, I actually thought just the three of us was enough."

"I can imagine. Sometimes it can be overwhelming, all of this… But it’s ok to ask for help from time to time. I did it when the Daxamites tried to invade my Earth."

"Daxamites?" Oliver looked confused at Kara.

"From the planet Daxam. Their planet was destroyed as well, just as mine, but mine exploded, so… The thing is their Queen tried to make my Earth a new Daxam. And even my cousin had to help. I love him, he is the only family I have, blood family… But I always try not to ask for his help, because I need to be able to take care of my city, my way… But sometimes, I feel like I need him. Sometimes it’s too much even for me."

"Even the most powerful woman in the world needs help sometimes, and asks for it… I get it." Oliver smiled at her and he thought about what she said.

He knew she was trying to make him feel not so bad about asking for her help, he knew she noticed he was not that ok with this plan, and that she was trying to be supportive. It meant a lot to him, that she cared.

"I found them!" Felicity yelled excitedly as she turned her chair around to look at Oliver and Kara.

"Look, Cisco sent us the ear protectors we asked…" Diggle said as he grabbed the box and took the small devices. He handled Oliver and Kara a pair each and put his pair on his ears.

"What is that for?" Kara looked at the thing on her hand "It looks like something Barry did once to help me with a screaming villain."

"We have one of those. Black Siren. Her scream can make our ears bleed…"

"Oh, I see…"

"Let’s go!" Oliver said as he put his hood on and Kara followed him and Diggle.

Cayden James, Black Siren, Vigilante and Anatoly walked inside an old warehouse, through its corridors until they reached a huge door. It looked heavy and really hard to open and Black Siren smiled. This was no challenge for her because blow things up were her specialty. She prepared to scream her lungs out when an arrow passed by the side of her face, getting stuck on the door.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!"

Oliver’s voice echoed through the place and all four villains turned around. Oliver Queen stood before them, with his partner, Diggle. Cayden James smiled calmly at him.

"I am surprised to know your arrogance is that big, Mr. Queen. For you to think we can take all four of us down with only the help of your friend… It’s another level of stupidity!"

"Who told you we are alone? You would be surprised."

"I know your team abandoned you, so yes, you are indeed alone. You and Mr. Diggle. As you know, my colleagues have amazing abilities and I think is pretty hard bullets and arrows will stop them… There’s nothing you can do to stop us, so please step aside and don’t interrupt us before this becomes an unpleasant situation."

Oliver looked defiantly as a whoosh of air made Black Siren’s hair all messy and Kara stopped right between Oliver and Black Siren.

"I’ve faced speedsters before, silly girl! You ask the Flash" She smiled, ready to knock Kara out.

"The thing is… I’m not a speedster." Kara smiled back at Black Siren, blowing strong air towards her, making her back hit the wall.

Anatoly grabbed his gun, trying to shoot Kara while Oliver fought Vigilante hand on hand. Kara looked at the bullets bumping into her and falling to the ground.

"They actually don’t work on me, sorry…"

Anatoly looked scared at Kara, trying to understand what was happening.

"You don’t even seem to be human… How is that possible?" He looked at Cayden James and then back at Kara.

"I am also not human!"

Kara grabbed Anatoly by his collar and threw him against the wall, making him hit his head and pass out on the floor. Kara looked at Cayden’s gun and melted it with her heat vision. He shouted in pain, feeling his hand burning.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Cayden shouted extremely angry.

"Let’s see if you can handle this!" Black Siren walked towards Kara and shouted as strong as she could.

Kara felt the blast but thanks to the ear protector she wore, it didn’t affect her and Oliver. He was in a struggle with Vigilante, punching and getting punched, beating the crap out of the guy and taking a beat as well. Oliver shoot an arrow into his shoulder and Vigilante lost his balance, feeling weak and dropping unconscious on the floor.

"It’s just a tranquilizer!" Oliver said as he noticed the look in Kara’s face.

Diggle kept shooting Cayden and Vigilante every time he could, trying to help Oliver take them down. Black Siren looked scared for the first time that night, not believing what she was seeing.

"What are you?" She said, looking at Kara with a mix of curiosity and anger.

"The last daughter of Krypton!" She said as Black Siren tried to punch her and heard her bones in her hand cracking. She yelled in pain. "The girl of steel!"

Cayden James looked terrified as he saw Kara with fury in her eyes attacking Black Siren. The meta was his strongest ally, and she was getting her ass kicked by that blonde alien. She could only be an alien since he never heard of Krypton on Earth, he thought. And he never had any idea they actually existed. For the first time in his life, he feared losing a battle. Oliver and Diggle stopped beside Kara as she stopped punching Black Siren.

"It’s over, surrender!" Oliver told them

"Or I will make you surrender! You won’t like it!"

Black Siren tried her scream one more time and did nothing to the three of them. Oliver had to remember to thank Cisco later, he thought. Kara felt like she had enough, and she really needs to go back to her Earth soon, so she decided to go against them with all she had. She flew high on the sky and used her heat vision on Cayden’s feet, making him walk backwards until his back hit the wall. She switched from Cayden to Black Siren, making them close their eyes, fearing she would burn them down. Kara flew towards Cayden James and with on punch from her, he fell unconscious on the ground. Oliver used one of his trick arrow to tie Cayden, Vigilante and Anatoly down. Kara went for Black Siren, putting her both hands on her shoulder.

"Someone told me you were always used by the bad guys as they offered you things in return, like freedom. You don’t have to do it anymore, you can be free and chose to do the right thing. You have an amazing ability and you can use it for good."

"You don’t know me! I don’t want to do good!"

"Deep down I know you might want to. I know how it is. I got to taste what it was like to use my powers for bad things, I did horrible things. I wasn’t in control of my actions, so I got to see what could happen if I turned evil like that. Since I came to Earth, I chose to help people, make a difference. There’s nothing better than the feeling of helping saving the world and making it a better place, so I am giving you one chance to change your mind. You will pay for your crimes on this Earth, but afterwards, you can have a choice. I know your other you from this Earth meant a lot for Green Arrow’s team. I know you are not her, but you can be the same light she was. But if you pick darkness, there will be no turning back… And it’s a shame… But it’s up to you!"

"And if I say I don’t want to have a choice? That I want to stay as I am, because I like who I am?"

"I could take you down here in a second and bring you straight to the prison. But I have faith that there is still some good inside you. Something hurt you and made you think this was the only way, but there is always another way."

Oliver watched as Kara spoke to Black Siren. He also felt like there was something good inside of her, but he was getting tired of trying to reach her. It was dangerous for his loved ones, his city, the world, so he decided to try to take her down and lock her down for good. And now he saw Kara Danvers almost reach that woman, with kind and wise words. It was a natural talent, he thought, but for sure, she was Supergirl, she used to believe the best in people as Barry once told him. Diggle looked from Oliver to Kara, noticing how Oliver looked at the blonde. There was something there, he could feel it. Sooner or later, Oliver would realize it too.

Black Siren looked at Kara, defeated. She knew there was nothing she could do against an invincible alien so she nodded with her head. Not even her screaming was helping. It sucked. Kara smiled as she nodded at Oliver, that used his trick arrows to tie her too. Kara held Black Siren and Cayden James and put them inside Diggle’s van, and Oliver and Diggle brought Anatoly and Vigilante. Kara decided to go with them to Argus, to make sure no surprises would happen along the way.

Back in the bunker, Felicity looked tensioned at them. Oliver walked in, smiling, telling her it was finally over. Felicity hugged Oliver and Diggle and then hugged Kara again, thanking her.

"There are no words to describe how grateful I am."

"It’s ok, I’m glad I helped." She smiled looking at Oliver and then back at Felicity – I think Black Siren will give it a thought about what I told her…

"What? What happened?" Felicity asked

"Kara thinks there is still some good inside Black Siren… And so do I!"

"How? The woman is terrible!"

"She doesn’t have a reason to live in fear, being threatened by others… I think she will do the right thing once she pays for everything she did!" Kara said as she smiled hopefully at Felicity.

Felicity dropped the subject since she knew they weren’t going to change their minds. She has little faith on Black Siren and found it hard she would change, but decided to let them celebrate, they were free of the villain team once and for all. The city was safe.

"I have to go back, guys. But you know… I’m here for you, just a call away." Kara smiled as she hugged each and every one of them, leaving Oliver to be the last one she said goodbye to. "And you… Keep up with the good work, you are their rock, don’t forget it."

"I won’t. Thank you again, Kara." He wasn’t that much of a hugger but he knew Kara would make him hug her anyways.

Kara grabbed her device and opened a breach back to her Earth. As she stepped into it, it closed and she vanished from the bunker. Oliver kept looking at the place she vanished and Diggle put a hand on his shoulder, looking at Felicity and laughing.

"I think someone’s smitten…"

"Shut up, Jon!" Oliver said as he turned around, dying to change his clothes and go home.

He needed to go home and think. Think about how much he was going to miss a certain blonde and cheerful alien.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert:
> 
> Next one is also a prompt: from WritersBlock039: "Maybe a charity gala at CatCo or L-Corp, or a gala on Earth-1, and either Oliver or Kara makes the jump to be the others' date?"


	5. 5. Would you be my date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from WritersBlock039: Maybe a charity gala at CatCo or L-Corp, or a gala on Earth-1, and either Oliver or Kara makes the jump to be the others' date?

There was a huge explosion. It was a bomb, maybe planted by Vigilante since he was giving tem Arrow nightmares, doing one crazy thing after another. Oliver was near inside the building and was sure he was going to die, there was no time for him to run away. He felt someone grabbing him and taking him away from there in super speed and was ready to thank Barry for it, when he opened his eyes and saw her. The blonde long and curly hair was all around her face, her cape moving with the wind and a pair of hands holding his shoulder, her face close to his as she checked it he was alright.

"Th… Thank you!" He coughed.

"Are you alright?" She asked, still looking at him with a worried look in her eyes.

"Yes, thanks to you I am… How did you know?"

Kara helped him stand and crossed her arms on her chest, thinking about how she was glad that she decided to visit.

"I had to get away from my Earth for a while, too much stuff going on… When I breached here, I heard your voice talking to your team on the comm and could hear the click noise, someone pressed a button and I could tell it was an explosion. So I followed the sound of your voice and flew here..."

"I’m glad you did. I need to go to the bunker. This was a trap!"

"Sure.. Want a ride?"

She smiled shyly at him as Oliver looked at her and thought about it.

"Hum… thanks for the offer, but I prefer my bike." He couldn’t handle another super speed flying right now. One was too much.

"That’s ok. I see you there… If that’s ok with you." Kara blushed as she looked at him.

"You are always welcome at the bunker, Kara." He smiled at her, noticing her face becoming red. "Always."

Kara just gave him a shy smile and flew away. Oliver drove through the streets thoughtful. He was beyond glad for Kara’s perfect timing, but he also was curious about her visit. It did not take long for him to arrive. As he entered, he saw Felicity and Diggle talking with Kara.

"Oh my God!" Felicity jumped from her seat and hugged Oliver strongly, relieved to see him ok. "I’m glad you are ok!"

Felicity held Oliver longer than usual and Oliver caught Kara’s eyes on them, like it was a bit uncomfortable. Oliver felt a bit uncomfortable and let go of Felicity, smiling at her.

"Yes, I am, thanks to Kara! That was a trap! We need to know if this was indeed Vigilante, or somebody else!"

"We will do it, but you need to go to the gala… as the Mayor… Remember?" Diggle looked at him.

"You need to find those FBI files there. It’s all they have on the team."

Oliver looked down, remembering their other dangerous mission. The FBI has some files on the team that needed to be erased, this way they wouldn’t be able to mess with them anymore. After the stress with Curtis, Dinah and Renee, it took a long time for them to make peace with each other and learn to trust each other again, and Oliver feared it could happen again. To be honest, Oliver still had some trust issues with the three of them, but he decided to give them another chance. They were taking care of some other thing and Oliver looked back at Felicity, Diggle and Kara.

"I know… But I need help. It’s the FBI, it can’t go wrong or we all are screwed!"

Felicity was thoughtful for a while and was about to say something when Kara got up from her chair, excitedly and walked towards Oliver, stopping in front of him with an excited look in her eyes.

"This undercover thing, I did once on my Earth. I can help you, I’m really good at this! I also can pass as your date because no one here knows me and can’t find me… Not date as date, but… you know…"

"It’s actually a good idea." Oliver smiled, liking the idea of Kara helping him. Her powers could be a great addition if anything went wrong. And he couldn’t help but think about the date she mentioned. It was undercover, but still, he felt excited about this for some reason.

Felicity was the only one that seemed not enjoying that idea, but she kept her mouth shut. She and Oliver had history and she was hopeful that they might get together again sometime, but now, it seemed like a distant possibility. And she couldn’t even get mad at Kara, because she liked her a lot. It was a difficult situation. She decided to let it go and focus on what they had to do. 

"We can help you guys from here, leave your comms on and at any sight of danger, warns us…" Diggle said as he noticed Felicity’ change of mood.

"First of all, I need a change of clothes. I can’t go there as Supergirl…"

"Thea might have something that fits you… We can go see her and then go to the party."

Kara and Oliver left the bunker and Diggle walked closer to Felicity.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes!"

She said as she turned her chair around and turned the computer on.

Oliver left Kara with Thea as he went home to change clothes. Thea helped Kara pick a nice dress, it was sleeveless V-neck lace bodice, all dark blue one, with military ball gown sparkles with delicate beading. The lace cascaded down onto the full flowing skirt that gave Kara the sensation of floating while she walked and it was funny because she could actually float. Her back was exposed almost completely; the lace of the dress just went up through the sides of her back and down her waist. Kara had her hair in a loose bun, with a few strands of hair falling through the sides of her face. She had light make up and a beautiful not so high silver heels.

Thea looked at Kara, satisfied with her work. She was sure her brother will have a jaw dropping moment once he saw Kara and she smiled to herself as she thought about it.

"Kara, you look amazing!"

"Really?" Kara said, looking at herself on the mirror.

That was a beautiful dress, for sure Thea had amazing taste in clothing. She turned around slowly, smiling at her reflection.

"Thank you for the help."

"It was nothing." Thea smiled "Oliver will be here any minute now…" She said as she picked up her phone, looking at a text from him.

"Ok."

Oliver arrived at Thea’s and as she imagined, his jaw dropped once he saw Kara. She was really beautiful. She always was, but at that moment, she was even more, if this was even possible. He tried to stay focused, because this was a mission and something he had to do as the Mayor of Star City.

"You look stunning." Oliver said politely, trying to hide his awe, making Kara blush.

"You don’t look so bad yourself, Mr. Mayor!" She teased him as she looked at his dark suit and tie. He was indeed handsome, she thought.

"Shall we?" He said, offering his arm to her.

Oliver and Kara took the car Oliver used to official things. It was like a limo, but not actually one. Kara just looked around inside the car, distracted as Oliver looked at her.

"We need to think about a cover story… In any case…"

"I know. People will ask who’s the blonde with the Mayor, since I’m from another Earth and I can’t actually tell people that..." She joked, making Oliver laugh with her.

"You are my journalist friend from Coast City."

"It’s a believable story." She smiled as she looked out of the window.

"We’re here!"

Oliver met some people he knew from City Hall and SCPD and introduced Kara as they agreed. Some people looked intrigued at Kara, imagining she was the Mayor’s new love affair or something like that, thinking Oliver was trying to hide things from the public eye and Kara felt all eyes on her, blushing harder than before. A waiter held a tray with two glasses of champagne and offered Oliver. He took them and gave one to Kara.

"Cheers!" Oliver said in a low voice, taking a sip of it.

"Cheers!" She smiled, doing the same.

She wasn’t that much of a fan of alcohol but it was a special occasion, so it was ok for her. More people from Oliver’s office showed up and they started talking a bit about the charity and work and Kara took advantage of that to turn her head and use her x ray vision discreetly, without people noticing. To them, she was just admiring the place. The FBI agent that was after Oliver and his team stopped by to say hi to them, in her usual threatening way and it pissed Kara off.

"This is a party; can’t we be civil?" Oliver told her as he took another sip of his drink.

"For sure we can, Mr. Queen!" She smiled forcedly at him and turned away.

"What a rude woman!" Kara said in a whisper as she approached Oliver.

"I know. She hates me!"

"The room with the files is on the second floor…"

"How do you…Oh…"

Oliver looked knowingly at Kara. He forgot about the x ray vision she had. It felt so right and so normal to be around Kara and talk to her, he forgot for a minute she was an alien from another universe. He blinked at her and took two more glasses of champagne, offering one at her. He drank in one single sip and started pretending to be a bit drunk. Kara looked at him, realizing what he was doing and repeated his actions. They looked at each other and started laughing out of sudden.

"I got an idea…" Kara told him as she looked around and reached for his hand.

Oliver followed Kara, tripping on the way to really sell he was not sober. If Kara had a plan, he trusted her, so he would follow.

They were in a huge room of the building and there were two more huge rooms on the ground floor. There was a lot of statues, plants and decorations, perfect stuff to use as hideout. Kara turned around, and pulled him towards her by his collar, laughing along with him. She took a few steps behind a huge plant, hitting her back on the wall. Oliver was taken by surprise, by kept in character, laughing with her, but looking curiously at her.

"I couldn’t use my super speed there, people would notice. We also couldn’t just go to the second floor, there is no one there…"

"Oh, good thought." He said as his face was really close to hers, his body pressed against hers behind the plant.

Kara’s eyes were lost in his, but she blinked twice and lowered her head, blushing once more and trying to remember they needed those files. She used her x ray vision to be sure no one was staring at where they hid and it seemed no one noticed. She smiled and looked back to him.

"We can go now!"

"Ok."

Oliver prepared himself as Kara grabbed him and used her super speed. In just a second they were inside the room on the second floor. That was a police building and Oliver learned that FBI files was being held there before they took it to their headquarters in Washington, DC. He also knew that annoying FBI agent had a few files about his team members so he had to take them, and quick.

"Found it!" Kara said as she used her x ray vision on the draws "There are some folders here."

"Guys be careful" Felicity said on their comms.

"We will be" Oliver told her and turned his attention back to the files Kara found.

She grabbed the pile and used her super speed to look into each one of them, finding the files they were looking for.

"This is…" Oliver said as he watched her do her thing. "Amazing…" He said, impressed at how quick she found them all.

"I can use my super speed and bring those to the car in a blink of an eye. Cause we can’t hide them in our clothes…" Kara looked at her dress and Oliver’s clothes, thinking about the only way to take those files away from there.

"That’s…"

Kara flew and came back in 3 seconds, her hair a big messed up, but she was smiling at his face.

"Fine by me…" Oliver completed, laughing at the end. "You are amazing, Kara Danvers. Thank you."

"Your welcome, Oliver Queen."

They heard noises coming from outside and looked at each other in shock. They couldn’t be caught there; they would have a huge problem with the feds. Kara used her x ray vision.

"Guys, you have company!" Diggle said on their comms.

"They are at the end of the corridor, inside some other room, we need to go now." Kara whispered to Oliver.

Kara grabbed Oliver again and ran outside in super speed. Kara got scared and they ended up in a different room they were before on the ground floor. It was empty and it looked like an office.

"Wrong place people!" Felicity said to their comms. "But you are not far away from the party…"

"I’m sorry…" Kara said as she blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"It’s ok… We just need to go back outside and…"

They heard noises outside once again and Kara panicked. Oliver looked scared at her, this time there was no way she could use her super powers, they would notice because whoever it was, was coming to their direction as Kara could see.

Oliver looked at Kara and did the first thing that came into his mind. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up, making her sit on the desk. His hands traveled through her legs, grabbing the fabric of her skirt, pulling a bit up her legs, just so he could stand between her legs and he kissed her passionately. There was nothing calmer or soft in that kiss, Kara thought as she was caught by surprise, but kissed Oliver back with the same fervor, letting a soft moan come out of her lips. Her hands went for his collar and she took his coat off him and threw it away and opened his shirt a bit abruptly, making a few buttons fly around.

"Sorry…" She tried to whisper but his lips interrupted her

"Don’t care…" He smiled between their kiss when he felt her hands traveling through his chest.

Oliver kissed Kara’s neck, actually devouring it and she bent her head backwards, giving him more access when the door opened abruptly. There, stood two security guys with crossed arms and a very pissed off look on their faces.

"Mayor? This is not the place for this…"

Kara blushed, trying to hold her laugh. Oliver stepped away from her and tried to adjust his shirt, grabbing his coat from the floor and putting it on again.

"I’m… Sorry." Oliver said as he still pretended to be drunk.

"He was trying to find the bathroom, I tried to help him, we found this room…" Kara said equally fake drunk.

"And one thing led to another…"

"It’s ok, it’s ok. Just please, leave the room!" One guy said, still pissed.

"I appreciate if you keep this to yourself" Oliver said as he stopped in front of the security guy before holding Kara’s hand and leaving.

Oliver and Kara said their goodbyes to some people they encountered on their way out of the party, letting some of them curious and thinking for sure that Kara was the new girl in Oliver’s life. He knew people would talk, but he couldn’t care less.

Inside the building where the bunker was, they stopped walking and Oliver rested his back against a wall, holding the files with him. Kara used her super speed to grab her suit inside her purse and change back into it, holding that beautiful dress on her hands, and the shoes.

"Wow, that was fast…"

"It’s because I need to go back now…" She smiled noticing his impressed expression on his face.

"Before you go… About before… That kiss…"

"It’s ok" She smiled "We had to sell it." She joked, still blushing, making him smile at her. "It was a hell of a kiss though." She said without thinking and covered her mouth with her both hands.

"Couldn’t agree more…" He laughed at her reaction.

They looked at each other. Kara wasn’t expecting for that kiss, but Rao, she enjoyed it. Oliver was such a great kisser; she barely could hold back the desire to kiss him again. Suddenly, Diggle’s voice was all over their ears again.

"Hum… Guys? Your comms are still on…"

"My bad, Dig!" Oliver said, quickly turning them off. He looked back at Kara. "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime, Oliver, you know it."

Kara took a few steps at Oliver and handled him the dress and the shoes.

"And please tell Thea I said thank you." She looked intensely into his eyes, shivering from the way he looked back at her.

She just had to do it. Kara reached for the back of his neck and kissed him fully on the lips this time around. Oliver closed his eyes, savoring the moment even if he was not expecting. He didn’t mind it and kissed her back, with want. This time around, it was a sweet goodbye kiss.

"It was a good team up." She smiled as she broke the kiss apart, turning around and reaching for her device.

"Can’t wait for the next!" He said, making her turn her head and smile at him, before vanishing back to her Earth.

He held the dress closer to his nose, still feeling her scent.

"A hell of a kiss indeed."

He smiled and walked towards the elevator, going back to the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert:  
> Next chapter: After hearing that loud “NO” from Felicity, Oliver decided to break things up with her and stormed out the rehearsal dinner only to find Kara outside, trying to calm herself from realizing how screwed up her love life was. Oliver feels like punching something, Kara feels like punching something. This is what happens when they decide to punch something together.


	6. 6. Work Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Iris and Barry’s wedding. Nazis never invaded and they got to have their wedding and reception. After hearing that loud “NO” from Felicity, Oliver decided to break things up with her and stormed out the rehearsal dinner only to find Kara outside, trying to calm herself from realizing how screwed up her love life was. Oliver feels like punching something, Kara feels like punching something. This is what happens when they decide to punch something together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Just to let u know something: Felicity in my fics are always nice, supportive and cool and I truly like her (I'm just not a supporter of Olicity right now, but I respect all fans). The thing is, in this fic it was impossible to make her like I usually do. Because of the idea of this short fic, it had to be like that. The same with Mon El (he is just mentioned here, but u know... Kara suffered because of him, so...)
> 
> And warning: this piece is rated M (subtle, but still..).
> 
> Enjoy!!!

"I WON’T MARRY YOU, Oliver!"

Oliver stood there, looking at Felicity in shock. There was no other word to describe it, other than in shock. Every single person in that rehearsal dinner looked at them and he thought he never felt so embarrassed and humiliated before like he was right now.

Oliver and Felicity had a complicated past, he knew it. She always had a problem understanding him, his actions, he was really aware of that. It took them being stuck in the bunker by Prometheus, months before they broke up for her to finally understand him, get to see what it was like for him. He never forgot this. And when she kissed him on the island, before its explosion, he felt unsure about it, but let it go. He thought to himself they could have a future now, they were on the same page and understanding each other. He wanted to move forward now that he could and not be stuck in the same place forever. That’s why he wanted Felicity to talk to him, he wanted to be sure if she really wanted a future with him, if she saw herself moving forward with him. If she loved him like she said she did, she wouldn’t have a problem with that, right? Apparently he was wrong.

"I’m sorry." She told him as she walked to a corner of the Jitters, away from other people’s looks "I’m sorry I yelled, but it’s true."

"Can I least know why?"

"I…" She took a deep breath and looked at him "The last time I got shot. I fear something happens this time around, and please don’t think I don’t love you. I do. But I won’t marry you. I wouldn’t marry anyone. I like this the way they are…"

"Well, then I guess we have a problem. First of all, you talk like it was my fault it happened…"

"I’m not saying that."

"You are connecting me proposing to you to an accident that made you lose the ability of walking, it sure feels like it!"

Oliver looked down, thinking about it for a while. So that was the reason. He couldn’t help but feel like she was blaming him somehow. If she truly loved him, it wouldn’t matter, she would believe they could face anything together. He looked at Barry and Iris, thinking how he was a fool to believe Barry, believe he could have what his friend have. He knew Barry had been through a lot. To spend 6 months stuck in the speed force? Not knowing if he was going to come back, Iris not knowing it, and still, they manage a way to want to be together forever. He knew about everything they have been through last year. He wished he could have something as strong as his friend had, because he wasn’t feeling his own relationship strong enough for a while now, that’s for sure.

"I just really thought we could overcome it all, that our love was strong enough. I don’t wanna be stuck in the same place forever, Felicity. I want to marry, not right now, but someday."

"I’m sorry Oliver. I love you, but I don’t want things to change. I won’t change my mind and I want you to respect it."

He was afraid she was going to say that. And it hurt him, but he couldn’t not do what he was about to do.

"I respect that."

"Good." She smiled at him.

"But I don’t see any reason for us to still be together." He said, looking at her shocked face this time.

"Oliver…"

"We clearly want different things in life. And I just think we both need to find what we want in life, I can’t change your mind, you can’t change my mind…"

"And what about Barry’s wedding?" She asked him with tears in her eyes, not knowing anything else she could say.

"We still can be civil towards each other, right? It’s our friends’ day, we can still support them. That is why I was whispering to you and didn’t got on my knee by the way. Thinking about it now, I’m glad I didn’t… I didn’t want to take their spotlight…"

"I said I’m sorry…"

"It’s ok, Felicity…" He said as he took a few steps away from her "I need to clear my head!"

Felicity tried to stop him, but Oliver got out really fast. She stared at everyone else having fun, drinking and laughing. She cleaned the tears from her eyes and went back to the party.

Oliver walked around the streets of Central City, thinking about how things got so messed up so fast. He had no idea why he let himself get into this situation in the first place. One time was enough to show him it wasn’t meant to be, why the hell he insisted on trying a second time. Felicity told him once she was uncomfortable with William thinking just because they were dating, he could one day have a stepmom. He remembered he felt a bit hurt that day, because it seemed she didn’t want the attachment to his son, even if she cared deeply for him. The big no from today was the last punch he needed in the guts to put an end in that situation, but it hurt him like hell inside. He couldn’t help but feeling that deep down, she would never truly understand him.

Not so far away from there, in a park near Jitters, Kara Danvers was with a cute blue dress, sat on a bench and thinking about her talk with Barry. She told him she was alone, and it was so true. She was. She came to his wedding to take her mind off things, but seeing all those people with their loved ones, happy, celebrating love, just reminded her that she just had her heart broken and she had no one to celebrate anything in her life anymore. She thought she could have it all and be happy, for one brief moment she believed in that, but now, all she had was Supergirl, a job and the duty to keep the world safe, her personal life was just like a Greek tragedy.

Kara was distracted thinking about everything when she felt she had company, someone approaching her and then, she heard a male strong voice not so distant.

"Kara?"

She turned to her side and saw no one other than Oliver Queen, looking at her with a confused look in his eyes, and alone.

"Oliver? It’s everything ok?"

"Yes… Well, kind of… I was just walking around to clear up my head, I just had a rough night, and saw you here… Are you ok?"

"Kind of… Maybe… I also had a rough night…"

Oliver sat by her side and looked curious. By the look in her face, something was bothering her deeply and he couldn’t help thinking if there was anything he could do to help her, even if he felt himself like crap.

"Well, if you tell me your rough moment, I tell you mine."

Kara looked at him and smiled back once she saw a grin forming in his lips. She looked to her feet and adjusted her fake glasses.

"I had a boyfriend… Barry met him once and asked me about him. I came here to stay away from things back on my Earth, and forget everything that happened, but when I realized, I was remembering it all, all over again, and I felt… Well, it hurts. Barry tried to convince me that I could have a shot in love, just as he did to you… But to remember that for you guys are so much easier… I’m an alien, I have to focus on save the world, there is always something happening… I just can’t have what you guys have…"

"Well, if only Barry knew how wrong he was, and also you…but, if you don’t mind me asking, what happened? What are you trying to stay away from?"

"Long story short: Mon El is also an alien, a Daximite, allergic to lead. His mother tried to invade my Earth and to beat her and all other daximites attacking us, we had to use a weapon that would make the air poisonous for them, including Mon El. I saved him by sending him away in a pod, and he vanished. I spent 6 months wondering if he was alive, hoping to see him again, feeling terrible. He came back and told us he went to the 31st century and married another woman there."

"Wow… This…" Oliver looked at Kara, feeling really bad for her whole situation. He thought he had a complicated life, but she surely beat him to that. "This really sucks… I’m sorry you had to deal with that…"

"You said how wrong Barry and I was, why? What it’s your rough moment?"

"You said it was easier for us, because you are an alien and something is always happening. Barry told you he convinced me I could have the same he had. Well he did, and I proposed to Felicity tonight…"

"Oh my Rao!" Kara covered her mouth with her both hands, in surprise

"She said no… Actually, she yelled no, in front of everyone."

"What?"

Kara looked at Oliver losing all surprise she felt a few seconds ago.

"We have a complicated story, we tried to be together before. I don’t know why I tried again, somehow I knew this was going to happen…"

"Oliver, you had faith things would work out. It’s ok to have faith and try again… But, did she tell you why?"

"Last time I proposed, a few years ago, she was shot at the same night. She kind of expects everything to go wrong again so she doesn’t want to get married…ever. I mean, I’m not saying I want to do it now. But… Someday I wanna move forward with my life. I don’t wanna feel stuck forever in the same place."

"It’s fair…" She looked at him thoughtful. "Sometimes we make sacrifices for people we love, but sometimes we need to care about what we really want because is not fair to others we pretend to be happy in a situation we are not…"

"Exactly what I feel." He looked at her, curious again "You seem to understand a lot about it…"

"My sister went through something similar. She wanted to be a mom, her girlfriend didn’t. Alex was already sacrificing so much for her, she felt like she wasn’t capable of pretend she was ok in never becoming a mom. It was heartbreaking and she still doesn’t know if she will ever feel ok again, but she told me she had to do it. And I was one hundred per cent by her side. Honesty in important in a relationship, even if it hurts… We can’t just not be true to ourselves."

Oliver looked at her thinking about what she just told him. Somehow it made him feel less bad about standing up to his decision. At first he thought he was being selfish, but just like Kara pointed it, he could never truly be happy or try to make Felicity happy, pretending he was ok with them being just boyfriend and girlfriend forever. He had to think about his son as well, he couldn’t confuse William like this. He already lost his mom, he couldn’t just be in the middle of all that and not able to see Felicity as a mother figure. He wasn’t feeling that selfish anymore, he was feeling honest to himself, at least for once.

"Well, it’s this Mon El’s lost, what happened. He is missing the opportunity to be with someone really wise." He smiled at Kara, making her blush slightly. "Thank you for your words, I was needing it. And Kara…" He turned to his side on the bench, facing Kara. "You might be from out of this world, literally, but you are more human than many humans I know. And you deserve to be happy and have love. I learned the hard way that we need to make room for love in our lives, especially us that goes out there every day to try and help people. We need balance in life so we won’t lose our minds. Even if something doesn’t work out, there is still hope. You will find someone who appreciates you the way you deserve…"

"Well, thanks for saying that." She said, looking down her feet again. "And the same goes to you. You will find someone who’s not afraid of embracing it all of life with you."

"I guess we just have to be a bit patient… I’m not used to be, but…"

Kara laughed at his comment thinking about how she could relate to that, being impatient. She felt a lot on her shoulders, like a huge weight and so much hidden energy, like it was about to explode inside her.

Oliver on the other hand, felt frustration all over his body. He needed to let it out somehow and suddenly an idea occurred to him. He looked at Kara and gave her a funny look that got her intrigued.

"I really need to punch someone…"

Kara arched an eyebrow to him and he laughed.

"Or something…"

"Well, I could use punching something right now… I feel like I’m about to explode."

"So do I."

They looked at each other and Kara nodded with her head. He got up and reached for her to grab his hand. Kara held it, getting up as well.

They reached Star Labs in 15 minutes as they walked there in silence. Barry had let a spare key with him in any case he needed, and Oliver didn’t think twice. They looked for the training room in that empty facility and Oliver turned the lights on. There was a punching bag hanging from the ceiling and Kara looked around, using her x ray vision to find something she could punch without destroying it in seconds. She used her super speed and came back quickly.

"I can’t just punch this bag." She said, looking and smiling apologetic at Oliver.

"Oh…Kay!"

Oliver looked at the steel object in her hand with wide eyes. It was something like a round trashcan, twice his size and it looked really heavy. Kara just put it in the middle of the room.

Oliver took off his coat and his shoes and stood in front of the punching bag. He gave it the first punch, still unsure, but little by little, frustration took over him. It was like all of it was coming out through his arms, down his fists.

"She never trusted me!" He commented as he punched the thing.

"He left me alone!" Kara punched the trashcan, creating a small crack on it. She couldn’t care less as she was lost in her own thoughts, letting out all of the sadness she felt, suddenly becoming anger. "He gave up on coming back to me, I would never do that! I would fight until my last breath!" She kept punching it, the sound echoing all around the room.

"She never really loved me!" He kept punching the thing with his bare hands and it was slowly becoming redder and sore. He didn’t feel a thing. "I spent five years on hell and more years feeling in hell trying to recover from it, feeling like I never could, she told me she understood, but she truly never understood… I had to keep my son from her, his mother asked me to or I would never be able to see him, and she never understood it."

"He kept my necklace. My mother’s necklace. The only thing I had from her. He knew I have lost everything, my parents, my planet. HE KNEW!" She started giving fast punches to the trashcan, the crack just getting bigger. "He still never fought enough to come back to me… I had nightmares, I couldn’t sleep… And he came back loving someone else."

"She acts like I am responsible for all bad things that happened to us." He kept punching the bag, the bruise in his hand getting uglier "She never even saw a future with us. I feel stupid, I just wasted my time. I’m an idiot!"

Oliver looked at his hand when he felt a sharp pain and noticed his hands were bleeding near his fingers. Kara kept punching nonstop and he looked worried at her.

"He kissed her RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! He waited A WHOLE DAY to tell me she was his wife, HE LET ME MAKE FOOL OF MYSELF THINKING HE WAS BACK TO ME." She yelled the last part giving a punch so strong, that broke the trashcan in half.

Oliver walked slowly towards Kara and put hesitantly his hand in her shoulders. She turned around, covering her face with her hands.

"I’m sorry, I broke the thing…"

Kara looked like a kid embarrassed from having breaking something from home. Oliver grabbed gently her wrists, taking her hands from her face.

"It’s ok, I tell Cisco it was my fault…"

"Like he would believe you broke steel…No offense."

"None taken. And he will, if I tell him I pissed you off. I do that a lot…"

"There’s no need. I explain to him tomorrow." Kara smirked at Oliver.

"Feeling better?"

"A bit better…"

"Let’s train together!"

Kara looked at Oliver like he was an insane person. Did she hear it right? He told her to fight him? Even if it was for training or something like that, was he crazy? She was starting to think he was.

"Are you insane? I don’t know if I can control my strength now… I can hurt you pretty bad."

"I know you won’t hurt me."

"Have you seen that poor trashcan? It’s too dangerous…"

"Kara, you won’t hurt me. You let your heaviest frustrations out, now it’s ok… Have you ever done this with your sister?"

"Yes, but you don’t know her fighting style…"

"And you don’t know mine… I can handle it!"

Kara looked at him unsure. It was impressive he was that confident he could spare with her, having all her powers. Oliver looked at her with confidence and called her to him with his index finger, giving her a half smile. Kara smiled defiantly back and took off her shoes, running to him right away.

Oliver deflected Kara’s punch to his left, grabbing her stretched arm with his left hand and twirling his body so his back was to her back. He gave it an impulse, throwing her body above his head, but she took advantage to spin in the air and float above his head. She came back to the ground Looking victoriously at Oliver. There was no way he could win, she thought.

Oliver was determined to win their little spare, so he kept calm, just waiting for her to come to him, and all the time he deflected her moves against him. He saw in her eyes she was getting pissed. Every time she distracted herself to take a few breaths, that was the time he would attack. She had super strength so direct force with her would never work. He had to let her really tired, but soon he found out that was also something almost impossible. He was noticing she had endless stamina, but so did he, so he thought his odds were good.

Kara tried her best to use half her strength, the last thing she wanted was to send Oliver to the hospital one day before their friend got married. Kara managed to stop Oliver’s hand, and twist him, standing behind him, but he managed to let himself go. He was able to give her a bit of trouble, using strategy instead of strength to fight her. She was impressed he managed to get her on the floor 3 times already and had to confess he was indeed a great fighter. But, she was better. She used her super speed and took him by surprise, turning him around and making his back hit the wall. She locked herself in front of him, one hand holding his collar and the other on the wall, next to his head.

"You really can handle me!" She said with an impressed tone in her voice.

"I told you!" He gave her a half smile, noticing she was really close to him and this was making him wonder a few things. He was sure it was just the frustration talking.

Oliver and Kara were both taking deep breaths, Oliver more than Kara. He made her chase him around the room as he tried to make her tired, and even if it took a lot for her to feel like it, it pissed her off. He heart was racing like crazy and she couldn’t help but noticing his sweat coming down the side of his face.

"You have nowhere else to go now!" Kara said, feeling excited about managing to trap Oliver Queen like that. "I guess I won!"

"I don’t want to be anywhere else right now."

He said bluntly at her and Kara stared into his eyes, searching for answers. Oliver took one step forward, closing the space between them and Kara pressed her body against his, making him hit his back again on the wall, more abruptly this time as they attacked each other’s mouths.

"Me neither!" She whispered as she responded the kiss with want, giving a few playful bites in his lower lip.

Oliver took advantage of Kara’s playfulness to invade her mouth with his tongue as soon as she gave it room for him to do it. His hand went to the back of her neck, grabbing strongly a few strands of her blonde hair. He felt her hands going up his shirt, grabbing each side of it and pulling it strongly, tearing all of it in half. She wasn’t feeling patient enough to open button by button and Oliver felt her savagery towards him, feeling turned on by that. The fact that she could destroy his shirt with a simple pull from her hands made him want her even more. He turned them around, making Kara hit the wall, never breaking apart the kiss. He lowered his head, his lips going for the base of her neck as he scratched his teeth through her skin. Kara shivered as it caused a funny sensation down her spine. Oliver wasn’t able to leave any marks on her, thank Rao, but he sure could make her feel a lot of different things and she was loving every second of it. He reached for the shoulder strap of her beautiful dress, making it fall from her shoulders as he kissed the skin there, soothing the region with his tongue. Kara lifted one of her legs and Oliver grabbed it with one hand, bringing her waist closer to his body. Kara felt goosebumps as she felt how much he was affected by her, rocking her hips against his. One of her hands went lower his body as she grabbed him, making him thrust into her hands. His lips went back to kissing the base of her ear and Kara could hear his low grunts, smiling to herself. She reached for his chin, making him face her and attacked his mouth once more, their tongues fighting each other for dominance. Kara pushed Oliver to the mat, making him fall as she followed him when he grabbed her hands, pulling her towards him. They rolled around the floor, still kissing each other and Oliver stopped above her, pressing her waist with one of his hands, grabbing the fabric of her dress and pulling it up slowly, caressing her legs and tights right afterwards.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked her as he gave her playful bites on her shoulder.

Kara bit her lower lip, her hand sliding slowly under his pants and underwear. She grabbed him once again, strongly this time and massaged him, making him let out loud grunts and erratic breaths.

"I hope this answer your question." She said when he looked at her with fire into his eyes, his own hand traveling between her legs.

"Yes, it does!" He smiled at her as he saw her reaction to his ministrations.

The next day, Kara stood nervously outside the church, waiting for Alex as she remembered the night she had. She felt her cheeks hot just thinking about it and tried to focus because she had things to do on the wedding, important things. She saw Alex from the distance, kind of like she was embarrassed.

"Hey! I was looking for you…" Alex said, fixing her sunglasses on her face "Why is this Earth so bright? Don’t they have clouds around here?"

"Alex, I heard you were not on Joe’s, where were you? You can’t just vanish on another Earth…"

"Look who’s talking! I just saw Felicity, she said you never came back to Joe’s as well. Where were you, lady?"

"You first!"

"I… I was out… jogging…fully clothed." Alex tried to whisper and clearly trying to disguise something.

"Oh, hi…" Kara said as she looked past Alex.

Alex turned around just to see that hot blonde she hooked up with coming to their direction.

"Hi, Kara… Alex, right?"

"Yes, because you are…"

"Sara!"

"Yes, Sara, hi, I knew that. Hi Sara, it’s a beautiful day, right? It’s a lovely, lovely day for a wedding, how are you?" Alex rambled feeling mortified with herself and that whole situation.

"I’m a bit hungover but I’ll survive… But, how’s your butt?"

Kara looked wide eyed from her sister to Sara and suddenly she realized what happened, a knowing smile spreading on her lips. She tried not to laugh, but it was hard, specially how her sister was definitely feeling so awkward.

"Well, I’m… Just…" Alex rambled again, having no idea what to say. Now Kara would never let her alone.

"Listen, I see you guys inside." Sara smiled, finding Alex’s reaction cute as she got in the church.

"Oh, you didn’t…. you didn’t…" Kara laughed, making Alex blush hard.

"Oh my God, what did I do? Like, once… twice… actually three times, what’s wrong with me?"

"Nothing’s wrong with you…"

"I had a one-night stand, that’s such a guy thing to do… I’m a terrible guy!"

"Alex, you are a strong independent woman who had some fun, there is nothing wrong with that."

Alex took a deep breath feeling some sort of relief. She wasn’t used to do those kind of things and she felt terrible about it. Kara made her feel less terrible at least. She looked at Kara with curiosity in her eyes.

"Your turn, spill it! Where were you last night?"

"I was…"

Flashes of the previous night popped into Kara’s head making it hard for her to say a single word.

She remembered Oliver’s rough and talented fingers exploring her most sensitive spots between her legs, inside of her, his whispers to her ear.

"You’re dripping." he whispered to her with that hot voice of his

"I know." She moaned to him in return.

His muscled body traveling slowly down hers while she closed her eyes, but opened quickly as he asked for her to never take her eyes from his while he replaced his fingers with his tongue and she lost it for the first time and over and over again until she felt like she was going to faint.

"Kara?" Alex’s voice called Kara back to Earth and she blushed.

"I was… With Oliver!"

"Oliver Queen?"

"Yes."

"WOW!"

Alex looked at Kara, feeling it was her turn to be shocked and laugh at the same time.

"He wasn’t with that Felicity? Something like that…"

"They broke up."

"How did it happen? Just spare me the details."

"I was miserable because of Mon El, he found me on the park, also miserable for his fight with her… We felt like needing to punch something so we went back to Star Labs. We punched stuff and he insisted on training with me."

"And he is alive how….?"

"He’s though in a fight. Could handle me pretty fine."

"I bet he could." Alex arched an eyebrow suggestively and earned a slight slap on her shoulders, from Kara.

"One thing led to another and…"

Kara remembered Oliver holding her waist, using all the strength he had when she finally welcomed him, all of him and she never felt so full in her entire life. He struggled as she was practically made of steel, but it never stopped him from trying and managing to love her in such a powerful way. He was really strong and this alone impressed her. Not every human could be with her like he was right now. And she never felt so good as well, for a moment she even forgot who Mon El was, there was nothing that could compare to what she was feeling right now. He hit all the right places, earning from her loud screams. They looked at each other and Oliver suggested them going to his place. Kara nodded her head, they grabbed their clothes and Kara brought Oliver home with super speed. William was staying with Thea so they had the place all to themselves. As soon as they got inside the living room, Oliver closed the door behind Kara and took her in every single room of his place: the kitchen, the living room, his bedroom, the bathroom. Kara never lived anything so crazy and so wild before, she felt like getting to know a side of her she didn’t know before and Oliver was bringing it all out. She remembered him standing behind her, pulling her hair with his hand as he took her, pressing her against the wall of the bathroom. She remembered his hands holding her as she sat on his desk in his room and he stood between her legs, giving her kisses all over her chest, cleavage and neck as he made her go high and see stars only with his fingers.

"Kara and Oliver… This is so unexpected. You barely know him."

"I know… I don’t ever do this." She said as she looked dreamily again "I never do a lot of things…"

She started remembering the taste of his skin, every inch she savored it, every muscle of his body that contracted against her lips as she kissed and licked his whole torso, his abs. She blushed really hard as she remembered the wildest thing she has ever done, when she took him in her mouth, encouraging him to act as he pleased. He never seen someone lose control like Oliver did right there. He was sat in the edge of the bed as she kneeled in front of him and he pleaded for her not to torture him, which she did, multiple times. It was the best torture he had ever had to endure. They spent a lot of time teasing each other and driving each other crazy until Oliver took her for the 8th time, in his bed, and finally, they laid down, Oliver above Kara, feeling spent. She could handle his weight just fine so Oliver didn’t need to move, gladly. Kara still had some energy in her, so she turned them around, laying on top of him.

They spent hours like that with him just kissing slightly her neck, his hand back between her legs, his fingers soothing her need for him while she kept rocking her hips, pressing her legs harder on both sides of his waist, moaning to his ear and biting his shoulders slightly so she wouldn’t hurt him every time she felt him pinching her sensitive spot. Oliver was beyond impressed with Kara, he never had anyone that could go this far as she could. She reached her peak multiple times under his hands, feeling a few spasms taking over her body while he brought her down.

"Again… Please…" She pleaded him, still feeling the burn inside her, her mouth hanging opened on his neck as she let out a few small cries and moans. "It feels so good…" She knew and could feel she was soaking him, but she needed so much more, she felt she would explode at any time.

Oliver repeated that 10 more times, each time Kara felt like burning inside even more, rocking her hips faster until she stopped moving at all, feeling drained and sore...

"I’m finally spent." She remembered whispering to him as he took his hands away from her.

"That’s really impressive." He smiled in awe at her, feeling how soaked she left him, it felt like a small pool. "I never felt so destroyed in my whole life." He laughed as she laid beside him.

"I’m sorry…" She hid her face between his neck and shoulder.

"Are you kidding? I loved it." He laughed, giving her a kiss on her head.

Kara came back to the present, took a deep breath trying to keep herself together. Alex looked at her and laughed.

"By the look in your face, the night was really good…"

"Alex!"

Kara adjusted her glasses and they got in the church. Once she stepped in, Caitlin came to her in a hurry, looking really desperate.

"Kara, thank God! Please, can you do us a favor?"

"Sure, anything!"

"Felicity is gone. She left a note telling Iris she is sorry but she can’t stay here. She went back to Star City."

"What?" Kara looked in shock at Caitlin.

She was not expecting this. Caitlin looked at Kara with worry in her eyes.

"Iris is so pissed. She is pissed since yesterday when Felicity yelled at Oliver, but she tried to stay calm and be supportive. They talked and everything seemed fine. But today… Poor Iris. We need a bridesmaid to be paired with Oliver. Would you help us?"

Kara heard that sentence and gulped. She smiled, trying to disguise her nervousness and nodded with her head.

"Sure! I will help you!"

Barry and Oliver talked near the aisle. Barry felt really nervous, even more now that he heard about Felicity leaving the wedding.

"I’m sorry about that, man… I thought she was going to at least wait for the wedding…"

"What happened? I thought you guys were fine…"

"We were. I asked her if she would marry me and she got really nervous, trying to avoid the subject."

"That’s why she yelled at you like that?"

"Yes."

"I don’t understand."

"I didn’t either. And she told me she would never want to marry. The thing is I can’t lie to myself and pretend to be ok with this, I want to marry someday… So we broke up. I asked her for us to be civil for you and she told me she could do it…"

"Apparently not…" Barry looked down feeling a bit disappointed. "Caitlin told me she was gonna to fix it…"

"And she did." Kara approached them, with a wide smile on her face, but at the same time, nervous as hell.

Oliver looked at her, remembering their previous night and taking a deep breath, trying to stay focused.

Her pleading moans still echoed on his ear, he could still feel the touch of her strong her through his body and he could still smell her scent as she couldn’t stop needing his touch, pleading for him so many times he lost count of it. He never felt so impressed in his entire life, she was indeed unique in many different ways. Their eyes found each other’s and electricity could be felt all around them.

"So… How are you today?" Oliver said as he gave her a tiny smile

"Wonderful!" She smiled at him, with knowing looks and looked at the band preparing to start. "I’m ready" She said and walked towards them.

Barry looked from Oliver to Kara, finding it weird their behavior. Oliver looked confused at Kara walking towards the band and standing on the mic.

"Ready for what?" Oliver asked to Barry while guests filled the benches of the church.

"Did something happen between the two of you?"

"We were mad, feeling frustrated… and we kissed." Oliver whispered quickly, not wanting to share what else happening, out of respect.

"Wow…" Barry said in a surprised tone.

The sound of the instruments started echoing around the church and Kara smiled as Oliver looked at her, still curious.

 ** _"Can’t say how the days will unfold, Can’t change what the future may hold, But I want you in it, Every hour, Every minute… "_** Kara started singing beautifully and Oliver looked at her in awe, as the rest of the guests.

She had the voice of an angel, he thought as she kept singing while Iris walked down the aisle with Joe by her side.

The wedding went on beautifully and Kara and Oliver kept exchanging looks through the entire thing. At the reception, Kara looked at Alex and Sara dancing from the distance, when she looked at Oliver across their table, talking to Barry.

"Wanna dance, Oliver?" She asked him, getting up and reaching her hand for him.

"I don’t dance." Oliver looked around and it was like he was actually scared. Kara laughed

"So you fight bad guys all the time but are scared of a small dance? C’mon…"

"I’m bad at it!"

"Yes, he is!" Barry said mocking Oliver, that looked at him with an annoyed look and Barry stopped laughing abruptly.

"You can’t be that bad… C’mon…"

Kara grabbed his hand and Oliver gave up, following her. He knew she could lift him up on her shoulders and drag him to the dancefloor and he had enough attention from all guests for his entire life.

Once they reached the dancefloor, a slow song started playing. Oliver reached for her waist and Kara’s hands went to his shoulders.

"I just wanted to tell you I regret nothing…" Oliver said in almost a whisper, looking Kara deeply into her eyes.

"Neither do I." She smiled back at him. "Thank you, by the way…"

"For?"

"For helping me heal… I was hurting so badly, and you told me just what I needed to hear."

"Well, you also helped me… I felt like crap, I’ll be honest. No one likes being rejected."

"It’s the worse feeling in the world."

"It is…" He said feeling himself getting lost into her deep blue eyes.

They kept moving slowly as the song played on, and ended, and another one started. It was almost the end of the reception; half guests being already gone.

"I just have to say you have a beautiful voice…" He said in a low voice as his lips approached her ears and he whispered to her "I already knew that since last night, your voice was music to my ears, but I didn’t know it was this beautiful."

Kara never blushed as she was right now. She smiled and thanked him for the compliment. They dance a bit more and Kara adjusted her fake glasses.

"Clearly we both need some time… For our hearts to heal…" Kara said as she looked down, feeling nervous about everything. She looked up to his eyes again and saw him smiling back at her.

"I agree. It’s not wise for anyone to jump into other stuff this soon…But…"

Kara felt his perfume once again, feeling a bit dizzy, but trying to stay focused. She knew she had to let him go for now, but she was finding it so hard to do, her heart was already missing him.

"In the near future, next time you visit… I want to ask you out, on a proper date." He said, staring deeply into her eyes. He felt like hypnotized by her, it was unexplainable.

"I would love that!"

She smiled, feeling like they could actually see where things could go in the near future.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT:  
> Prompt from Riotstarter1214: I know it's similar to my story where i did it with nyssa but it would be cool if only Oliver and William survive the island and Kara moves to earth 1 to help Oliver and they end up together.


	7. 7. Whit a little help from a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Riotstarter1214: I know it's similar to my story where i did it with nyssa but it would be cool if only Oliver and William survive the island and Kara moves to earth 1 to help Oliver and they end up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I'm really happy to know u all are enjoying this project. 
> 
> I just wanted to say a few things before we get into the new short story:
> 
> 1 - I'm really excited about ur ideas guys. I'm just gonna ask you guys for a small moment, so I can write about what is already on my list (full of ur awesome ideas by the way). I have 12 more short stories to post it, so I will be accepting more prompts when I post them ok? So I ask you please, write down your ideas, or save it somewhere. When I post the 12th story, I will ask u guys to send me your ideas again. Deal?
> 
> 2 - I write mostly anything, except: nazis (sorry guys, I can't) - I can write evil Kara or evil Oliver, but not the nazi thing. And I don't write explicit stuff (I have nothing against it, I read it, but when it comes to writing, I like being subtle when it comes to love scenes). 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And u'll find out what's next at the end, as usual.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Kara was in a hurry to get to Earth 1, since Cisco called her through the extradimensional extrapolator he gave Kara when she helped heroes from Earth 1 with the Dominators. She was already in her suit, ready for battle when she pressed the button and a breach appeared in front of her. From Cisco’s message, Oliver needed her help. Barry was trapped in the speed force; Caitlin was nowhere to be seen; Legends were traveling through time fixing a lot of mess and it was up to him and Joe to save Central City, alongside Iris. Kara felt really worried about it. She wondered about the rest of Oliver’s team, since Cisco never mentioned any of them.

Once she got through the breach, she stepped right into the bunker Oliver used as his headquarters. She looked around just to find Oliver sat on the ground, his knees bent as he held them with his hands, his head lowered and he looked like he was crying.

"Oliver? What happened?" Kara asked not sure if she should stand or sit by his side.

Oliver lifted his head and Kara saw the devastated look in his face. She never saw someone so miserable and sad like Oliver was right now.

"Something terrible…"

He said in a low voice, almost in a whisper. The truth was he couldn’t find the strength to say anything.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I… I don’t know…" He said looking at the ground.

"Oliver…" Kara said as she decided to approach him. "Cisco told me you needed me, and it was urgent. He told me about some disaster… If you are willing to talk about it, I’m here for you… If not, well, I can stay here and keep you company at least…"

"It’s… My team… They are all gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes… I’m… I’m so tired… I need…"

Kara reached her hand for him as she looked worried into his eyes.

"Why I don’t just take you home, you can take a shower, eat something… And then you can tell me about it? I think it will do you some good…"

"I can’t eat anything now…"

"At least rest. You need it. C’mon."

Oliver grabbed Kara’s hand and got up as she easily pulled him up. Once they got to Oliver’s apartment, Oliver went straight to the bathroom and took a shower while Kara waited on the living room. Kara couldn’t help but hear Oliver crying in the shower, he was taking really long so she got worried. She wasn’t feeling ok about listening but she worried he would do something he could regret later.

Oliver came back to the living room and sat on the couch. He looked at Kara with his eyes still red from crying and a helpless expression on his face.

"My team was kidnaped with my son and my sister to the island I spent five years on by a guy that hated me for killing his father four years ago. His dad was a dangerous criminal and I used to kill those types back then." He added as he saw the look in Kara’s eyes. "The island was full of explosives and he wanted me to kill him, just to prove his point, that I was a killer. He told me he would kill my son if I didn’t kill him. I refused to, and shot his leg, rescuing my kid. If the bastard died, the whole island would explode with everyone I loved there. The bastard killed himself."

Kara covered her mouth with her both hands instantly, in shock. Her eyes were full of tears and she couldn’t stop thinking how that was all so horrible. She wondered if they were all… No, it couldn’t be, she thought.

"Diggle is alive, the only one that actually wants to keep doing this saving the world thing with me because he is used to trauma, he says… That war made him used to it. Curtis left after being hospitalized for a long time, Dinah and Felicity died in the explosion, Thea is in coma and they don’t know if she will ever wake up. And my son… He is alive but his mother died on the island."

Kara just kept looking shocked at Oliver. That was all too much for one single person to handle it.

"My son found out about me being the Green Arrow and now he is scared of me… I don’t know what to do… How to deal with all of that… How to keep going on…"

"I won’t even try to tell you I understand it all, because this is really something terrible. Losing your loved ones, seeing people you love getting hurt and not being able to do anything about it, it is terrible. I’m so sorry for your losses, and for your loved ones being hurt… But one thing I tell you, it’s possible to keep going on and be strong for your kid Oliver."

"How can I ever do that?"

"You need to remember he has anyone else… He is scared because he went through a huge trauma, he lost the person that raised him and was there for him his whole life. He almost died as you said. All of this, for a kid, it is too much. I tell you this because I was only a kid when I had to say goodbye to my parents, when my planet exploded and I lost everything. I felt so lonely there, on space. I spent 24 years stuck there until I finally came to Earth. Your son is lucky to have you; he is not alone. He can go through this, you can go through this together."

"Kara… I didn’t know…"

"It’s ok, how could you ever know it?" She smiled at him as she touched his arm without even noticing.

Oliver looked at Kara, admired of her strength after everything she had been through. She was such a sunny and bright person; he could never imagine she had a truly sad past. It was inspiring, truly inspiring.

"How did you do it? Accepted?"

"Well, it was hard. I had my parents telling me they had to send me to another planet because ours wouldn’t survive and I had to take care of my baby cousin. He got here, I didn’t. I grew up in a strange family, feeling alone and dreaming about my planet exploding every single night. I never thought I was going to recover. But then, little by little, I started healing inside. I knew I would never ever forget them, but the pain eased with time. You will never forget this, because those kind of trauma marks us forever, but I assure you the pain you are feeling right now, it will fade away with time. Your kid need his father. Little by little you two will heal and… I can help you for a while, with your kid…"

"Kara, no…I appreciate it, but you have your world to take care of… I would never…"

"Oliver, I’m offering. It’s not for eternity, just a few days, it’s all too recent. It’s not good for someone to be alone in this…"

"I’m not alone…I have Diggle…"

"He has a family?"

"Yes."

"That’s my point. It’s not healthy for you to be here alone trying to reach for your kid. Please, let me help?"

Oliver looked at Kara with that puppy eyes of hers, finding it really hard to say no. He felt really touched she offered him help to deal with his son and with all of that. He was deep down, glad she was offering to stay, because he was hating the idea of feeling and being so alone right now.

"I accept it."

"Good!"

"You can crash here for those few days. William will love you."

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "I can’t wait to meet him. Where is he?"

"In his bedroom, locked up there."

Kara smiled and got up, walking towards William’s door and knocking on it.

"William? Are you there?"

"Who is this?"

"I am a friend of your dad."

"My dad is a bad man!"

"I am also friends with the Flash." She said looking at Oliver with a reassuring look in her eyes.

Kara waited a few seconds until William opened the door for her.

"Really?" He looked at her with a curious but sad look into his face.

"Yes!"

William opened the door so Kara could get in and left it opened. He sat on his bed and she sat beside him.

"How do you know the Flash?"

Kara looked at Oliver and he nodded positively with his head. There was no point in lying to his son anymore, so he could have all the truth.

"It was on my Earth. He appeared there by accident and helped me dealing with a few bad people."

"Your Earth? What do you mean?"

"Hum…" Kara was thinking about an easy way to say it without messing with his head. "You know this Earth you live in?"

"Yes."

"There are a lot of other Earths as well. But they can’t see each other."

"Like a parallel dimension?"

"Exactly like that." Kara smiled proudly at how he was understanding it quicker than she did. "And there are versions of all of us on each Earth of the multiverse. I am from another Earth."

"Really?" William looked at Kara with wide eyes.

"Yes…" She looked at Oliver unsure, but he nodded again, so she looked back at William and smiled. "I am also a super hero, just like the Flash and your dad."

"You are? How? That is why you dress funny?"

Kara laughed and stood up. She took a mug with cold milk from the nightstand on William’s bedside and used her heat vision to warm it up. He took the mug, looking at it in shock.

"I also have super strength, x ray vision, freeze breath, super hearing, I am bulletproof and I can fly."

William looked at her with his jaw dropped, having no idea what to say. He was impressed, for sure.

"She leaned in a little and whispered next to him while smiling."

"I’m an alien from a planet named Krypton."

"WOW!" He looked at her like he was hypnotized. "You… You… This is so cool…"

"You told me my dad is also a hero… Why my mom died?"

Kara sat down again and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Because a bad guy hated your father and killed his friends and your mom. Sometimes, sadly, we can’t save everyone and it hurts us, because we truly try to. I still feel bad because I couldn’t save my aunt, my parents, my ex-boyfriend."

Oliver was standing by the door and the last piece of information caught his attention. He had no idea Kara had a boyfriend, or that she lost him somehow… She was tougher than he thought she was, for sure.

"You lost your family and your boyfriend?" William asked

"My parents sent me here so I could escape because my planet was dying and it exploded after I left with my cousin. My aunt was in Fort Rozz, a prison for criminals, and this prison came to my Earth along with my pod. My sister had to kill her to stop her from murdering a friend of ours. And my ex-boyfriend… He was also an alien from another planet called Daxam. Daxam people are allergic to lead and his parents tried to invade my Earth and enslave humans there. So we had to let lead out in the air, and it killed them. I helped Mon El escape and he is somewhere in space, not able to come back to my Earth ever again…"

Kara said it with sadness in her voice and Oliver noticed. She was also experiencing grief in her own way, it must be so hard, he thought. And even so she was here, in his place, talking to his kid to help him somehow. She was not an alien in his eyes, she was an angel.

"That’s sad…"

"Yes, it is. I know what you are feeling right now, it hurts. But I can assure you, your dad is one of the good guys. He really tried to save everyone, but couldn’t. Sometimes even I can’t save everyone, as I told you. It’s the sad part about being a hero. We can’t be in all places at once, and it’s hard for us to be able to accept that. But your dad, as he told me what happened, he showed he was willing to do everything to keep you safe. I wish I could have at least one of my parents here with me. Because there are some days that things are so hard, and I don’t think I will be able to handle it, and it would mean the world if they were here with me."

"I’m sorry…" William said with a sad face.

"It’s ok. And it’s ok for you to be sad about your mom. You have been through a lot, not all kids go through what you’ve been through. You were really brave; you know it?"

"I was?"

"Like a true hero. Must be in your blood." She said as she looked at Oliver, smiling "You see, your dad told me how you were brave when the bad guy held you… Not everyone would manage to be that strong. It’s something a true hero would do."

"William?" Oliver came in the room after Kara looked at him and nodding with her head for him to approach them.

"Yes, dad?"

Oliver smiled. It was the first time he was calling him dad. Something Kara told him must have changed the way he was seeing things for the first time now.

"I just want you to know that I am really sorry I couldn’t save your mom…"

"Your sister it’s in a coma isn’t she? My aunt?"

"Yes."

"And your friends died?"

"Two of them, yes."

William got up and hugged his dad.

"I’m sorry about it."

"It’s ok, buddy. We have a lot to deal with… But we will make it!"

"I told Oliver I will stay a few days… I know it’s not the same, but at least for now, you guys have some company… It’s not healthy to be alone in such dark times like that."

William smiled and ran towards Kara, hugging her. He would always feel sad about losing his mom but he thought it was really nice that a cool super hero like her cared for him, not wanting him to be alone. Because he felt alone, like he never felt before.

"What’s your super hero name?"

"Supergirl!"

"Supergirl? Cool!" William smiled at his dad.

"Yes, it is!" Oliver said as he watched Kara floating, with William standing on her feet and holding her hands.

Supergirl was indeed cool, and lot more, he thought.

The night came in and William finally managed to sleep after Kara kept him company, telling him stories about krypton and her life as super hero on her Earth. Kara went back to the living room and sat on the couch beside Oliver.

"You can have my bed, I…"

"No way!" Kara interrupted Oliver. "I won’t take you from your bed… Please, I can have the couch…"

"I would never leave you on the couch…"

"Oliver, I can sleep floating if I need to, don’t worry about me."

Kara smiled and Oliver decided to give up arguing. Floating? He thought. That was something.

Oliver smiled at Kara while she looked at him like she wouldn’t accept his offer.

"I need to thank you. For all of this… I don’t know if I could manage it without your help…"

"Don’t say that!" Kara reached for his shoulder, again, not noticing what she was doing as her hand stood there, caressing it "You would manage it because you are stronger than you think you are. You just need some time to get back on your feet. And you’re welcome… I’m glad I could help somehow. And…" Kara looked down, taking her hand off Oliver’s shoulder and blushing "I’m sorry William has to go through all of this. He is a nice kid; he doesn’t deserve this. No one does!"

'I’m sorry you got to experience so much loss in your life as well… You are really strong Kara, and not just physically, but emotionally as well. I don’t know if I would be able to be like that… I have so much trauma deep inside, I could always feel like bad things were meant to happen…"

"It’s important you talk to someone about it, Oliver."

"I’m just tired… Of losing people I love…"

"I know the feeling…The fear of being alone, losing everyone… But, you will recover. You will find your way again, believe me. This pain you feel…" Kara said as she touched his chest, pointing his heart "It will soon be just a bad memory…"

Oliver felt something deep and truthful about Kara’s words. They touched his heart in a way nothing ever did before. It was like she knew all the right things to tell him, so he wouldn’t feel so miserable as he felt right now. They looked at each other and the tension could be felt in the air, around them. Oliver couldn’t help but look at her lips and wonder things. Her eyes traveled from his eyes to his lips, and her heart was beating really fast. She felt really close to him at that moment, feeling her pain she once felt strongly so similar to the pain he was feeling. It was like something was connecting them and neither of them could fight it. Oliver touched her cheeks slightly in a sweet way and she brought her lips closer to his slowly, savoring every single moment of their connection. Sparks exploded around them as their lips touched and a warmth took over Oliver’s heart. It was something that told him everything would be ok, and he would feel better sooner than he imagined.

And he believed it, with all his heart, a heart he was opening like he never did before to the girl of his dreams he wasn’t aware about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: Kara is from the same Earth Oliver is, she just started as Supergirl and the Green Arrow is intrigued weather Supergirl is dangerous or not. He broadcast a message, asking for her to meet him and she shows up at the rooftop of a building. He interviews her and in return she also asks him some questions. 
> 
> (Yes, I got the inspiration for this with Superman and Lois iconic scene of her interviewing him on her balcony in 1978, it just held so many possibilities for Oliver and Kara, I couldn't help myself haha)


	8. 8. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is from the same Earth Oliver is, she just started as Supergirl and the Green Arrow is intrigued weather Supergirl is dangerous or not. He broadcast a message, asking for her to meet him and she shows up at the rooftop of a building. He interviews her and in return she also asks him some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for all ur comments and feedback. It really means a lot!!!
> 
> This one took longer to write because I had to write it again since I hated what the first one I wrote hahaha. 
> 
> Hope u guys like it.
> 
> **

The world watched as an unknown girl saved a plane from crashing. She came out of the river, standing on one of the wings of the plane as everyone filmed, took pictures. It was a miracle. It was incredible.

The news said she was named Supergirl by Cat Grant from CatCo Media, the same woman that confirmed two days after, that Supergirl was Superman’s cousin. No one could stop talking about it for days now.

The city hall of Star City was never so crowded as it was now. Oliver took a deep breath, preparing for another long day. He hated press conferences, hated the buzz every time something extraordinary happened. First it was with the Flash, but he knew Barry, he could ease people on if he was a friend or a foe. Now, it was Supergirl’s appearance, but with her, he knew nothing. He was just in the dark as anybody else. 

"Mayor: First the Flash, now her… Do you think Green Arrow will be forgotten soon? I mean, he is just a vigilante…"

"Listen…" Oliver took another deep breath. He totally saw this coming "Green Arrow has been dealing with criminals in this city for the past 3 years, and she probably do a great work in National City, but here things are different. I don’t know him, but I don’t think vigilantes care too much if they are forgotten or not, they worry about the safety of the people and cleaning the city and for that I’m thankful!"

"Do you think this Supergirl poses a threat with everything she can do? Or might become one in the future? We all know a few metas that turned evil…"

"I’m sorry but there’s no way to tell. We don’t know anything about her."

"Would you like to meet her?" A journalist asked and Oliver stared at her, thoughtful.

"Sure, why not? She’s been in Star City a few times; it would be nice."

Oliver tried to be as vague as he could, but truth be told he was curious himself. First, he really wanted to know more about Supergirl, make sure she was really a good person. He had his share of people looking like friends and becoming enemies, so he had to check on everyone and her was no different. He suddenly had an idea and looked directly at the cameras in front of him.

"I would love to meet Supergirl face to face. We all know now she is Superman’s cousin, but I would love to chat with her, if she is willing to. Queen Consolidated it’s always open for her. So, Supergirl, if you’re watching, feel free to visit for a chat. I already met Green Arrow, I would love to see what’s so different about her, besides her powers."

The night came in National City with a nice breeze. Kara Danvers was with a bowl of cereal and milk on her hands, watching TV while she ate. Her sister Alex was sat beside her in the couch, looking at her with a questioning look.

"Will you?" Alex asked "Meet him?"

"Why on Earth I would do that? He is a politician! And defends that vigilante…"

"Well, Green Arrow protects his city as I’ve heard. He is a bit too violent, but he gets the job done…"

"Alex…"

"You know I’m right!"

"You only say that because you love beating the crap out of criminal who doesn’t cooperate."

"They ask for it; I can’t help it. And all the times it happened, it was your life on the line, I wouldn’t risk it!"

Kara exhaled and looked back at the TV. She knew a few things about Oliver Queen and wasn’t sure if she liked him or not. It was sad what happened to him, for sure. He spent 5 years away, apparently on an island and Rao knows what happened there. She knew he used to be a playboy and that now he was totally different. She remembered the day she saw on the news he was back. She was happy for his family, because no one deserves this kind of suffering. And ever since, tragedy after tragedy happened in that city. Kara tried to help a few times, recently as Supergirl, but it was such a dark place. Kara always felt many chills, every time she was there. She couldn’t help but be curious, she has a few suspicions about him and a few questions and it turned out he wanted to meet her? Perfect. If he wanted to meet her, he would have to answer a few things. She smiled at Alex and put her bow away, using her super speed to change her clothes, becoming Supergirl.

"You know what? I changed my mind! I will go there! But if he wants answers, he will need to give me a few…"

"Nice…" Alex lifted her thumb up and watched as Kara flew out of the window.

Oliver was in his room at the Mansion, thinking about a few things, the window of his balcony open and the wind coming strongly inside. Oliver felt a presence nearby and looked to his left only to see Supergirl floating there, on his huge balcony, with her arms crossed.

"I’ve heard you wanted to meet me!"

"Glad you saw that!" Oliver said as he went outside, looking her closely.

"May I know why?"

"I wanted to know more… About you…"

Kara looked suspicious at him.

"And why would Star City’s mayor want to know more about me?"

"I know a few people… Heroes. I wanted to see for myself if you really are one."

"Well, I save people and care for the city… Of course I am one!"

"I’m sorry." Oliver gave her a tiny smile "I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s just that… I had my share of trusting the wrong people who looked like a friend…"

"Do you have any particular reason for needing to trusting me?"

"I might need your help."

"Ok then, tell me what you need…" She said as she landed with her feet on the ground, her hands on her waist.

"First things first… I already saw a few things CatCo published about you… So… You’re from Krypton?"

"Well, if I’m being interviewed you will need to answer a few things for me as well."

"Deal!"

Oliver looked intrigued at Supergirl. If that was her condition, he was more than ok with it, something told him it would be worth it. And he would actually need her help later, thanks to something he had found out about a guy named Ra’s Al Ghul.

"I have this theory…" She started "You have been away for 5 years and just when you came back, the vigilante showed up. You went away once; he also went away. You talk about him like you know him personally. I think you are the Green Arrow and whatever happened to you on that island, changed you and made you decide to do this… I just wonder what happened?"

Oliver looked at her surprised, trying not to show it. He still had no idea if he should confirm her theory or lie like he always did to people, but he felt something inside of him stopping him from lying.

"I don’t think is wise and safe for a human to do those kind of things, but you seem surprisingly prepared and skilled. I have been watching some of your doings for the past 3 years. And something tells me I’m right on this."

"Yes, you are!" He said bluntly and Kara stopped talking. "And yes a lot happened to me and changed me. For me to tell you what happened, it will depend of how much I can trust you, but I don’t think you will like to hear it. Those are not light stories."

Kara smiled at him, feeling happy to see she was right and that he chose not to lie, considering he was accused once of being the vigilante and managed to escape allegations brilliantly. She still thought he was way too violent, but she had a feeling one day he would tell her and she would understand more.

"I’m from Krypton."

Oliver looked at her and smiled back. It was the first step for both of them understand each other, and he was glad about it.

"What happened?"

"My planet exploded. It was dying for a long time and people never noticed. My mom and dad asked me to take care of my cousin, and said I was going to have great powers under the yellow Sun, but I would need to protect my cousin."

"It must have been hard… To let them behind."

"It was…" Kara looked down remembering that awful day. "I was devastated. And there was nothing I could do. I left knowing I would never be able to see them again."

"You said something to Cat Grant about taking too long to arrive on Earth…"

"My pod got knocked out of its course. I spent 24 years in the Phantom Zone, sleeping. I was still 13 years old when my pod got out of there. My cousin was already an adult and Superman. So the only thing I supposed to do, I couldn’t."

"24 years? It’s literally a lifetime…"

"Yes, it is. I never felt so lost in my life after that. I still do sometimes…"

"What do you mean?"

Kara looked thoughtful at Oliver and smiled like a child.

"First, I need to eat. Then I tell you."

"I think you will like Big Belly Burger then…"

"Yes! I love burgers!"

Oliver gave a small laugh at Kara’s reaction to his suggestion. The only food enthusiast at this level he knew, was Barry Allen.

Once they got there, Kara ordered 12 burgers and Oliver just smiled at the lady on the counter while she looked horrified at Kara. They took a table and Oliver only drank coffee while Kara had her fun with the food.

"I’m impressed."

"This is nothing. You have to see me with pizza."

"I can imagine…" Oliver looked at her really freaked out inside at how much she could ate.

"This is a collateral effect?"

"Kind of… I burn a lot of calories, so I need to eat a lot." She smiled eating her 4th

"And what about drinks? Can you drink it all or there is anything off the list?"

"Alcohol has 0 effect on me. But there is this bar on National City, is a bar for aliens. They make this special drink and I tried once… It was fun." She said trying not to laugh as she remembered the mess that happened that day with her friend Winn. "But… Answering your other question, I’m always feeling like my life was supposed to be only about Supergirl, like it would be impossible for me to have a normal life, a job, a relationship, a family someday. And it’s when I feel lost."

"I know going out there and protecting the city is not easy, and it makes us wonder sometimes if the people we love the most, if they are better off away from us, but… I guess we can find some common ground to balance our lives…"

"But it’s different for you… You are human. I’m not!"

"Kara, I don’t think being an alien stops you from working or even meeting someone… I understand it’s hard because we have to keep secrets from people, and lie… I hate that part."

"Me too."

Kara looked at Oliver, feeling surprised with the turn their conversation took. She had no idea they were so much alike, even if he was 10 times more violent than her. Now she saw that there was more of Oliver Queen than met the eye.

Oliver felt taken by surprise. He tried to find out if she was indeed good and trust worthy and was finding out more than that, how much she could understand him and feel so similar sometimes. He was definitely not expecting this. Neither of them were.

"And you grew up with a foster family?" He asked while taking a sip of his coffee

"Yes, the Danvers. I love them so much. I have a foster sister, Alex. I love her so much…"

"Sisters are something, right?"

"Oh, you also have one…"

"Thea. She’s my everything."

"I don’t know what I would do without mine…" Kara said thoughtful as she ate another burger. "You… If you don’t mind me asking, it’s just you and your sister, right?"

"My mom died a while ago, murdered in front of me…"

"That’s terrible!" Kara looked horrified. She couldn’t imagine how she would react if she saw someone she loved being murdered in front of her eyes. "I’m sorry."

"It’s ok."

After finishing eating, Oliver and Kara walked side by side on the streets of Star City. Kara looked around, taking the view in. It was indeed a dark place, nothing like her city at all. She could feel negative vibes surrounding them, it was so weird.

"So, your powers…" Oliver said looking at her "How exactly they work?"

"Under the yellow Sun they are on the on switch all the time" She smirked "I can freeze things with my breath, blow really strongly, I can fly, I have heat vision, super speed, super hearing, x ray vision…"

"But you are not invincible…" Oliver said as he thought about what she was telling him.

"Maybe someday you will earn the answer to this question" She smiled, deciding this piece of information she would keep to herself as long as she could.

"Fair enough."

Kara heard a weird noise from distance and turned, moving so fast, Oliver barely had time to think. Kara’s fingers were holding something near Oliver’s eyes, inches from him actually. It was a bullet. Oliver’s eyes were wide and he froze in place. It was hard for him to be this uneasy, but this time he was.

"It came from there." Kara pointed up a building far away. She looked at Oliver, that looked at her really confused and she smiled "I also have telescopic vision."

"Oh… Kay!"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes."

Kara looked worried at Oliver and he just blinked twice and turned his attention back to her.

"I’ll fly there and see if I can find the responsible for this…"

"Take me with you."

"No way! It can be…" Kara looked at his expression to her and gave up arguing "Ok… For one second I forgot you were the Green Arrow… I’m used to protect people no matter what, I’m not used to fight along other heroes…"

"I’m not a hero!"

"Oliver! You risk your life to save others… This is pretty much a hero to me."

Kara grabbed Oliver by his waist, her face really close from his.

"I suggest you close your eyes." She smiled and Oliver did as she told.

Kara used her super speed to fly them to the building where the shoot came from. It was empty now. Kara x rayed the whole building, feeling frustrated while Oliver recovered from the small travel he just experienced. He was not a fan of super speed, he decided.

"It’s ok. My team can analyze the bullet and we can try to find something…"

Kara nodded with her head and gave him the bullet.

"Thank you, by the way. You saved my life."

"I saved the Green Arrow…" Kara teased him "Look at that!"

Oliver laughed with Kara and started thinking about how glad he was that he was wrong. It was a really nice evening, except the fact that someone just tried to kill him, but the rest, perfect. He was really surprised with Kara. She had this inner strength that made him feel inspired, she had suffered just as much as he did, but still managed to help people, joke around, be a shiny person. He was beyond impressed.

They kept talking about a few things, Kara insisted one more time about his past and Oliver told her a few things about the Island, trying to avoid the heavy stuff because there were a few things he hadn’t got over yet. He needed to work on that, for sure.

"Maybe I can tell you more in the near future…" Oliver said as they reached his Mansion again.

Kara looked deep into Oliver’s eyes, noticing how they sparkled in a different shade of blue than hers and the way he stared at her, like he was trying to read her soul or something. She felt like she could get lost into his eyes easily, and smiled as she noticed the tone in his voice, something like unsure but eager

"Is this an invitation?

"Yes." Oliver decided to be blunt and honest. He was indeed interested in getting to know her more.

He thought it was because she understood the life he had, she lived a similar life, except she had super powers, and was an alien. But she gets it, how it is like. It was so refreshing to be able to actually talk to someone without any excuses, or needing to be careful. He discovered he loved this sensation and could talk to Kara and hang out with her for days, weeks. He never felt this way before, so he found it really weird, but like he could get used to it.

"I may even cook…"

"Keep talking…" Kara joked, making Oliver laugh "So you cook? Interesting…"

"Yes, I cook. People say my food it’s great."

"I don’t know… I will need to prove it to tell you if that’s true or not."

Kara thought she was going insane for a moment. She was flirting with Oliver Queen, the Mayor of Star City and Also Green Arrow, its vigilante. She wasn’t recognizing herself since she was never this forward, but she guessed Oliver made her feel so comfortable, it felt natural.

"Deal!"

Kara asked for his phone and saved her number there. She gave it back to him and smiled.

"You know how to contact me now." She stopped talking abruptly, trying to pay attention to something.

"It’s everything ok?"

"There’s a fire in a house… Far away… People are in danger…" She looked at him, scared "I need to go!"

"Go save the night!"

Oliver said as he saw Kara taking flight and vanishing from his sight.

He went to bed really late that night, but finally managed to have a calm night of sleep. He felt in peace and calm for the first time in a long time, he figured it was Kara’s positivity and goodness that made him feel this way. For sure it would take a long time to actually get to know more about her, but what he found out tonight was beyond satisfying. She saved his life, she told him things she said a few people knows, that is why he felt comfortable enough to tell her a bit more of his past.

While he tried to sleep, he thought about her amazing scent, how it would haunt him from now on and also, how she was really breathtaking.

He was so screwed, he thought.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: "Prompt from donutcallmekate: Hey! I was wondering if you could do a one-shot or a series where Kara and Oliver are secretly dating until an attack happened, making Oliver or Kara injured and the other goes to their earth to comfort them or something, revealing that they are dating? I don’t know, you can change some parts to it."


	9. 9. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Prompt from donutcallmekate: Hey! I was wondering if you could do a one-shot or a series where Kara and Oliver are secretly dating until an attack happened, making Oliver or Kara injured and the other goes to their earth to comfort them or something, revealing that they are dating? I don't know, you can change some parts to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I was inspired today ^^
> 
> BTW: I don't have 12 more prompts as I thought, just saw my list...I have 19, so u know, when I reach it, I ask u guys and u send me ur new ideas. I still have many cool ideas from u guys to post it here. I'm doing this also because sometimes someone can send a prompt I already have here, so this way we make sure all stories are different from each other.
> 
> Hope you like this one.

A red lightning passed by the streets of Star City without people even realizing it. At the same time, a green hooded figure piloted a motorcycle as fast as he could. A few minutes later, he finally arrived on the location. Barry Allen was in his Flash suit waiting for him with his arms crossed and a funny look into his face. Oliver felt annoyed.

"I told you once, I tell you again: Super speed, I don’t have it!"

"It never gets old, man…" Barry laughed, and stopped right after seeing the look Oliver gave him.

Barry used his super speed to run around and check the perimeter, making Oliver just cross his arms.

"I’m sorry man, it’s faster this way."

"I know you’re fast Barry" Oliver made a no with his head at Barry’s pun. "So?"

"Nothing… I don’t think he is here anymore…"

"Felicity?" Oliver said in his comm "Are you sure this is the right location?"

"I am sure it was… It’s not anymore… He left…"

"Great!" Oliver said in frustration.

Barry looked at Oliver, noticing he was grumpy than usual, so he decided to try and find out what was going on.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes!"

"Ollie!"

"Barry!"

They looked at each other and Oliver exhaled, crossing his arms in his chest.

No, he was not ok. Because he hasn’t heard from her since the day she last visited their Earth and they hooked up in his bedroom. It was months ago, but he couldn’t tell that to people because they decided to keep their relationship a secret. Yes, Oliver Queen and Kara Danvers were seeing each other and not one single soul that knew them, knew about it. It looked like she vanished, she never again contacted him and things were crazy as ever with him, it was hard to keep track of what was going on with Kara. It wasn’t like he could just ask Cisco to breach him to Earth 38 as well, because of the damn secret now he was regretting. He couldn’t just tell people now, without talking to Kara first as well. It was an impossible situation, so yes, he was not ok, not at all.

"I’m just stressed with things in the City Hall. That FBI woman was a pain in my ass, half the team departed… Things are rough."

"I’m sorry to hear about that. But things will get better, you’ll see."

"I hope so!" Oliver said looking at the ground. It was the best excuse he could give, his actual problems most people knew about.

As they left the place, walking outside, Oliver thought it wasn’t going to hurt asking. He had to.

"Have you heard from Kara lately?"

"Hum… No… Why?"

"Nothing… It’s just weird, she’s never away from here that long…"

"Now that you mentioned… Yes... It’s weird… I wish I could check on her there, but my hand is full with the Thinker now…" Barry said as he scratched his head, trying to find a solution.

"Well, I can go. William is with Thea right now and I need a break from this FBI thing for a moment…"

"Well, you told me the ones that left you are still fighting for the city… I guess one day away won’t hurt, right? Thanks man!"

Oliver thought to himself he was the one thankful. Barry asked him to meet Cisco in the morning at Star Labs so he could be breached to Kara’s Earth and Oliver agreed, saying good bye to his friend and going back home in his motorcycle once Felicity told him they had lost track of the meta and that there was nothing they could now.

Once home, Oliver took a shower and laid on his bed. He was truly worried and couldn’t help but think what happened. Thank God he was going to find out now.

He felt his insides burning, his heart racing. Having her in his arms was the best feeling in the world and he felt like he could stay like this forever. Her skin against his, her kisses, it was all like a dream. He felt Kara opening her mouth a bit wider so his tongue could have full access of hers, battling it in an amazing way. Suddenly he felt a warm liquid through his arms and looked at it.

It was blood.

Kara’s blood.

He was confused. How could she be bleeding? He looked at her and saw pain in her face, her eyes full of tears. Bruises started appearing all over her face, starting on her shoulders, she was literally covered in blood, her lips bruised.

"I… need… you… help!" Kara whispered to him.

Oliver jumped from his bed, sweating all over. It was just a nightmare. He looked around and it was still late. He felt frustrated. He needed one of those extrapolator things as soon as possible.

In the morning, Oliver did as Barry asked him and stopped by Star Labs so Cisco could breach him. Once he got to the DEO, he couldn’t help but notice everyone there was anxious, feeling nervous and with worried looks on their faces.

Something was wrong.

Oliver looked for Alex all over and finally found her walking through a corridor. He ran towards her.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?"

"They sent me to check if everything’s ok. We never again heard from Kara… It’s everything ok?" Oliver tried his best to keep his cool.

"Come with me…"

Alex guided him to an empty room. She closed the door behind her and looked worried at Oliver.

"Something happened… You see, Kara is a kryptonian and we just found out recently about world killers."

"World killers?"

"Biological weapons created in Krypton by their scientists. Not even Kara knew about them, since it was nothing but a myth. But it’s true. They are real, deadly… One of them calls herself Reign. Kara faced her last week and…"

"Is Kara ok?"

"She… She was beaten pretty heavily." Alex’s eyes filled with tears "I never saw her like this, it was so scary… We managed to stabilize her but… She is in some sort of coma."

Oliver looked at Alex with a blank face. There was no way he could disguise his worries about her now, and he couldn’t care less if anyone found out about them.

So Kara was in a coma after having fought a lunatic kryptonian weapon. She actually almost died, according to Alex.

"Can I see her?"

Alex nodded with her head and brought him to where Kara was. It was strange ship, with containers full of water. Kara was inside of one, floating with her eyes closed and her hair all around the water.

"It’s technology from the 31st century. There is a team of heroes from the future helping us against Reign and helping Supergirl."

Oliver approached her and Alex left the room, leaving Oliver alone. Oliver touched the container feeling a deep sadness inside of him, he couldn’t explain.

"I can’t help but feeling my dream was a message from you…"

He took a deep breath, feeling like an idiot talking to himself, but he needed to let it all out.

"I wish somebody told us what was going on. We could have helped somehow…" He touched the glass of the container, wishing nothing more to be able to touch her face and see her bright blue eyes staring at him with such joy and passion as she used to. "You need to wake up Kara… You need to come back to your family, friends… to me." His head rested on the glass as he closed his eyes, trying to contain his tears. "I love you, damn it!"

It was so bright and so familiar there, Kara felt like she could never leave this place. Little Kal was playing on the ground with a few toys while her parents talked in the living room. Kara stood there, watching the scene and thinking how glad she was to see them alive, to see little Kal as she should have seen, a kid that she was supposed to help on Earth. But this, this was not Earth. She recognized the furniture, the architecture… It was Krypton, her beloved planet. It was whole again; she was in peace.

Kara walked to her bedroom and as she passed by the mirror on the wall, she felt like she had seen something there, like a shadow. She looked closer to it and saw it, in its corner. The shadow came closer to her and she felt scared.

What was happening? Was she finally insane?

She looked again and saw a known figure. It was Oliver Queen, standing there in the reflection of her mirror. She turned her head and saw no one in her room. She was definitely going crazy, she thought, but when she looked to the mirror again, there was him, standing and looking at her with loving eyes.

Yes, she remembered him. She missed him. But she was happy, she finally had everything she ever wanted.

"Kara?" She heard him say.

"Oliver?"

"Kara, you need to wake up… I love you, damn it!"

Kara felt really confused because it was like he wasn’t seeing her. What was happening?

She felt her erratic breath weakening as she tried to focus. It was not real indeed. It was something from her own mind.

Was she trapped again like that time with that parasite? It definitely felt like it.

"Kara, you got beaten but the war is not over. I believe you. I know you have the strength inside you..." Oliver kept telling her without really seeing her.

War? Oh… Now she remembered.

Reign have defeated her. She was hurt pretty bad. She almost died.

Was she in a coma?

Oh Rao. She needed to wake up.

Kara looked around, feeling desperate. She needed to wake up now. People were dying. They needed her.

Oliver took a few steps back from the container as he noticed it drain the water. The glass opened and Kara fell down, not hitting the floor thanks to Oliver that grabbed her just in time.

Oliver caressed her wet hair, kissing her forehead while holding her in his arms. Kara started opening slowly her eyes and smiled weakly as she saw Oliver holding her.

"I saw you." She said "You were telling me to wake up."

"You heard me!" He smiled, kissing her fully on the lips "I’m so glad you’re awake."

"How did you know?"

"I got worried after I never again heard of you. I managed to worry Barry enough so he could send me here, since he couldn’t come. Also… I saw you in my dreams, asking for my help."

Kara looked at him with wide eyes. She remembered having a dream about kissing Oliver in his bedroom, in a really hot way. She remembered feeling pain in the dream and asking desperately for his help. She was sure now they had a special bond, a special connection. Only that could make it possible for their minds to connect like that. Not that something like this ever happened to her, it was the first time actually. That is why she was so surprised.

"So our secret is still a secret?"

"For them, sure. For your sister, I really doubt it… I couldn’t keep calm after she told me what happened."

"It’s ok." She smiled, hugging him strongly and kissing him one more time.

The door opened and Alex came in, running after she saw Kara was finally awake.

"Oh my God! Kara!" She said hugging her sister and ignoring the fact she was still in Oliver’s arms. "I’m so glad… How did it happen?"

"I don’t know how to explain… It just happened… I saw Oliver and then I woke up here."

"We need to check if you are ok and you need to recover." Alex said as she got up.

Oliver helped Kara stand up, still hugging her.

He never felt so happy until now, seeing the love of his life awake again and in his arms. He was sure she was the love of his life and nothing would ever change that. Alex turned around and looked at the two of them with a funny face.

"By the way, you two never fooled me!"

Alex walks in front of them and Oliver and Kara looked at each other, laughing.

"Hey!" Kara slowly pulled Oliver’s shirt

"What?" He asked, caressing her face

"I love you too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: Oliver is on a mission in Russia, against Anatoly. He finds Kara in her Supergirl suit, outside his cabin, in the cold and unconscious. She has half her memories and finds herself in a strange place with a strange hero she is sure she heard about it before and Oliver finds himself taking care of an alien from another Earth in the middle of a mission. The last thing he expected, was to fall for her.


	10. 10. The Girl Who Fell On Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is on a mission in Russia, against Anatoly. He finds Kara in her Supergirl suit, outside his cabin, in the cold and unconscious. She has half her memories and finds herself in a strange place with a strange hero she is sure she heard about it before and Oliver finds himself taking care of an alien from another Earth in the middle of a mission. The last thing he expected, was to fall for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I had an event last sunday and was finishing my White Canary cosplay for it. I will have to fix it now, but at least it's easier lol. 
> 
> Important: This is a M rated short story. I like to be faithful to comics when I write things we don't get to see on the show and after a lot of research and reading about it, let's just say that for Kara to be with a regular human, he would be on the hospital later, probably with a lot of broken bones and no oxygen hahaha. She has super strenght and she has super hunger when it comes to food, so u can imagine how she would handle other things. So yes, this chapter is faithfull to that, as much as I could write about it without sonding unrealistic. It is subtle and written in a romantic way, but if u feel uncomfortable reading this kind of thing, u are aware now.
> 
> Thank u all for commenting and supporting my writing, it means a lot! And I am still getting awesome ideas from some of u, please don't let me forget them when I reach chapter 19, I will ask all of it cause I got so many great new prompts, this Collection will be really rich of material thanks to u guys. For now, I need to finish the ones I already have ;)
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> btw: the title is a tribute to Bowie's movie The Man Who Fell on Earth where he plays an alien. If suited well the situation, and I love Bowie haha

Winter in Russia was worse than ever and Oliver felt like being punished, even if he had many layers of clothes on, and had only his eyes uncovered. He deserved, he thought, after thinking about why he was in Russia in the first place.

Anatoly, his former friend that was the head of the Bratva, the Russian mob, had declared war against Star City a year ago because Oliver refused to keep his part of their deal when Oliver needed his help. He understood why Anatoly was pissed and he knew that would happen the minute he decided to stop the Russian from doing what he was doing in tar City back then. It was not like he had a choice, it was his city, he was its Mayor. He had to stop him, especially now things were worse than ever.

Oliver traveled to Russia to get important information that could help bring Anatoly down, inside information from a reliable source. Oliver did not trust easy when he received a call from a guy who knew and worked for Anatoly but was sick and tired and wanted to get him out of his way. There was no way Oliver would kill him, but to take away his power from the mob, it seemed like a good idea. He just had to meet the guy and see it for himself before doing anything, because it could backfire and the life of the ones he loved the most could be in danger.

He just went out for a drink and walked back to a cabin he rented, isolated from the city, in the middle of the wood that now were covered in snow just so he wouldn’t attract curious eyes, he needed discretion since he was a public figure.  Looking up, he saw a strange figure lying on the snow. Oliver walked slowly closer to the person, with his retractable bow and an arrow on his hands, trying to be careful because it could be a trap. He was ready to shoot when he walked closer and saw a piece of blonde hair. He kneeled down and took the snow off that person just to see a woman in a weird suit, that looked like a super hero suit, and unconscious.

What the hell? He thought. How could this woman be here, unconscious? And it was cold, really cold and she was wearing a red skirt, half her legs covered by tights that looked really thin. He looked worried and took her in his arms, bringing her quickly inside his cabin.

He put her gently on the couch and took some wood from the stash he had for emergencies and threw them in the fireplace. The warmth of the fire spread quickly through the small living room ah Oliver felt comfortable enough to take his jacket and gloves off, kneeling near her and caressing slightly her face, worried about what happened and if she was going to wake up.

"Hey? Can you hear me?"

He looked around and took a heavy blanket from the closet on the bed room and covered the woman with it. He had no idea how she wasn’t dying from hypothermia yet, but was glad she was alive.

She opened her eyes slowly, trying to figure out where she was. She looked at Oliver and jumped in scare.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I’m Oliver and…"

"What do you want with me?" She yelled, really scared and suddenly almost gave Oliver a heart attack when she floated on air, like she was flying and her eyes turned red out of sudden, with rays coming out of them.

Oliver managed to avoid being hurt by that ray and felt really uneasy. She was a meta human, something like that? Great, he thought. Just what he needed right now. He took a deep breath ah raised both his hands up.

"Hey… I’m not your enemy…"

"How am I here?"

She felt dizzy out of sudden and sat down. This wasn’t normal, she thought, trying to remember what happened.

"I found you, unconscious outside my cabin… We are in Russia!"

"Russia? How…"

"I’m here on business… Was coming back from a meeting on a bar nearby and found you here. Do you remember what happened?"

"I…"

She tried to think about it.

"What’s your name?"

"I’m Supergirl!"

"Supergirl? Oh… You are the alien super hero Barry found when he accidentally went to your Earth?"

"What?"

She looked at him confused and started remembering a few things. Barry came to her Earth and saved her when she fell from a building. That man knew the Flash and about her? And she was in another Earth. Everything just got even more confusing.

Suddenly, a few flashes of memories started to pop up on her mind.

"I am on Barry’s Earth…" She said as she looked to the ground "How do you know Barry?"

"I am the Green Arrow."

Kara started remembering when Barry asked her if she knew anything about Black Canary, Green Arrow, Zoom… Now everything was starting to make sense to her.

"Oh… So you are the friend who trained him?"

"Yes."

Oliver looked at Kara, never feeling so lost in his life. That was a really weird situation and it took a lot to make him feel like that. He’d experienced magic, meta humans, super stronger soldiers but aliens… Aliens was another level.

"I’m… I’m not really sure what happened… I remember a fight. A huge fight… The DEO was packed with agents from Cadmus disguised as government agents… There was a red robot or something like that… And I fell through a blue hole that appeared out of nowhere… I think someone sent me here on purpose." She looked at Oliver, blushing and feeling embarrassed "I’m sorry… About attacking you…"

"That’s ok." Oliver smiled, feeling relived she accepted he was someone trying to help instead of a threat. "I would do the same if I were you. I did it once, to Barry, actually."

Kara looked surprised at him.

"Really?"

"Yes… I was poisoned and according to my team, I was dying and Barry had knowledge that could save my life, so they told him my secret. It was before he became The Flash. I woke up and saw him in my bunker, I just jumped from the tabled and nearly choked him. I was pissed with my team for telling him my secret, because I can’t trust people and put them in danger… But it was necessary. Funnily enough, we became friends later and I helped him when he got powers."

"That’s nice of you… Not the choking part, but…" She smiled and sat on the couch "Any friend of Barry is also a friend of mine."

"I’m glad." He smiled back at her.

Kara started shaking violently out of sudden, giving Oliver a hell of a scare. She looked at him, terror written all over her face.

"I… Don’t… Cold…"

Oliver ran to the bedroom and grabbed three more blankets and put around her, grabbing her shoulders slightly.

"You need to warm up. Come by the fire."

"This is so weird… I never feel cold, I’m immune to cold or heat… I think… I think my powers are off…"

"What’s your real name?" Oliver said as he looked closely at her.

"Kara… Kara Danvers."

"Ok, Kara. I’m going to wrap one more blanket around you and bring more wood to the fireplace, so it can help you get warmer ok?"

"O…Oh…"

Kara tried to answer but felt dizzy once again, passing out on the floor, near the fireplace. Oliver’s reflexes were fast so he could grab her before she hit the floor. He looked worried at her and had no idea how else he could help her. She was an alien and apparently were having problems with her powers, possibly losing them for a while. How do you take care of an alien in that situation? He thought. He looked at her face while embracing her with all those blankets in his arms.

He looked at her face, finding it hard to believe she was actually an alien. Besides her powers, she seemed so human, he could never ever have guessed if she hadn’t told him. Barry told him about her once, when he got to visit her. He said she was an awesome super hero and really cute and had a huge heart. He could see she was cute, for sure, and the rest he would have to see for himself. First, he needed to wake her up.

"Kara?" He caressed her face slowly.

Kara started moving her fingers and opened her eyes slowly. She was starting to feel warmer now and the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes, was Oliver’s deep blue eyes on her. She felt goosebumps and lost with her thoughts for a while before realizing she was not ok.

"You passed out again…"

"My powers are off…" She told him, trying to sit properly in front of the fireplace and being helped by Oliver. "I remember now what attacked me. It was Red Tornado, a being that can mess with my powers because of the red solar radiation. It happened once…"

"You lost your powers temporarily while lying on the snow outside then. You were becoming blue when I reached you."

"I felt really cold… But…" She looked at him "now my body feels a bit better, thank you."

Oliver got up and helped her get up, bringing her back to the couch as he saw some color showing on her cheeks.

"I need to go back to my Earth… But I don’t know how and…

Kara reached for her forehead and noticed she was bleeding. She looked terrified to her hand."

"Another thing that never happens to you, I guess."

"Yes." She looked at him "Am I too bruised?"

"A little. There’s a small cut on your forehead, I will help you with that."

Oliver took his first aid kit and started on what he knew best, taking care of bruises and blood. Kara hissed as Oliver stitched her forehead.

"I’m sorry."

"That’s ok. I’m just not used to pain like this…" She gave a small laugh "It will come out after I regain my powers, so it’s ok."

"Listen… We are in Russia right now, and even if I got everything that I came for, and are ready to leave to Star City, it’s ugly outside…"

Oliver pulled the curtains, showing Kara the window. There was an ugly snowstorm and there was no way they could ever get out of there at the moment.

"We are snowed in?"

"But, after the storm passes, I can take you to Barry so he can help you come back home. He told me how you helped him and there are brilliant people in Star Labs that can help you as well. Deal?"

"Deal."

Kara smiled, still feeling worried about her family and friends back on her Earth and Cadmus attacking everyone back there, but there was nothing she could do right now. She couldn’t get herself killed because many people relied on her. She felt frustrated.

It did not take long for the whole cabin be really warm thanks to the fireplace. After cooking dinner for both of them and chatting for a while, Oliver took Kara in his arms when she fell asleep on the couch and brought her to the bedroom, laying her on the bed and covering her with all the blankets once again. He walked towards the nice chair that was near the bed and sat there. It was a comfy one, so he just grabbed a blanket and tried to get some sleep. Except he couldn’t.

He couldn’t stop watching Kara sleep peacefully. He was really glad he could help her and she was feeling better by the second. Her memory seemed a bit off but he was sure she would recover quickly. He trusted her words that it didn’t take long the last time, so he just kept watching her sleep. He could also think clearly now and couldn’t help but notice she was a really beautiful woman. When he was a kid, he had a different vision of aliens, and now he could see how wrong he was, and the movies he used to watch. She was also a super hero.

That was what made him think about many things. About how refreshing was to find someone similar to him, in the saving the city, risking your life and making sacrifices aspect of it. She told him a bit about her planet and how she got on Earth before falling asleep and Oliver could only imagine how hard it must have been for her.

Kara woke up slowly and her eyes met Oliver’s, making her blush a little. She sat on the bed and looked around the room.

"Were you sleeping there?"

"I brought you here so you could be more comfortable."

"I appreciate it, Oliver but this couch is so small. You must be hurting…"

"Nothing I couldn’t handle. Don’t worry about me." He smiled to her.

"Don’t be silly… There are still plenty of room here."

Kara pointed to her empty side of the bed and looked at him, insisting. Oliver got up and reached for the bed.

"If it will make you feel better, ok…" He said, feeling defeated.

"Thank you." She smiled.

There was 3 layers of heavy and warm blankets above them, as Oliver adjusted himself by Kara’s side. The bed was not that big so they had to squeeze a bit closer to each other. Kara looked at him, in silence, thinking about how handsome and gentle Oliver was. She felt lucky because she could end up anywhere and she landed up with a fellow super hero, a friend. A handsome and kind friend.

Oliver dreamt about something peaceful for the first time in a long time when he felt the bed shaking it. It wasn’t actually the bed, as he could see when he opened his eyes, it was Kara, moving her head from one side to another, really agitated like she was having the worst nightmare.

"NO!" She yelled, waking up abruptly

"Kara?" Oliver almost jumped from the bed, reaching for her shoulders.

"NO, PLEASE! DON’T DO THIS!" She kept yelling and looking scared at Oliver. "I’m sorry, I was…" Her eyes were wide as she mumbled.

"It’s ok… It was just a bad dream." He said while caressing her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"It was … So real… I was being tortured and… It hurt… It was really scary, and I’m never afraid of anything!"

"It was not real; it was a really bad dream only… Hey…" Oliver said as he watched a few tears forming in her eyes. "What is it?"

"Sometimes I have nightmares and I see my parents on them…"

Oliver looked at Kara, knowing exactly the feeling. It was terrible, it was heartbreaking and he never really learned how to deal with it properly.

"I can know the feeling… My mom and my dad died as well… I still have a hard time coping with this."

"If you don’t mind me asking, how did they die?"

Oliver adjusted himself on the bed, sitting beside Kara as he thought about it. He never felt ok sharing his traumas and dark stories with people, especially people he barely knew. But given the fact Kara knew what it was like to live this dangerous life and the fact that she also had nightmares, he felt she could understand him better than many people who knew him.

"I went on a boat trip with my father and my ex-girlfriend’s sister…"

"Your ex-girlfriend’s sister?"

"Yes… I was a jerk back then, not proud of it." He looked at Kara thinking about how he would do things differently if he could. "I was a frat boy, a playboy rich guy that thought he could do anything and get away with it."

"What made you change?"

"The island… We ship wrecked and there was my dad, a crew member and I on a life boat. My dad shot the guy and then killed himself so I could have a chance of survival. He asked me to save the city and right his wrongs. So I ended up on a island for 5 years, thinking Sara was dead, remembering what my dad did and what he asked me and trying to survive. A lot had happened since then, not nice things."

"Oh…" Kara said as she analyzed Oliver’s face. He has regret, trauma and sadness written all over. She felt really bad for him and suddenly curious to learn more about that mysterious hero. "And… Your mom?"

"On the island, I met a man named Slade Wilson. We became friends and I also met the daughter of the guy who saved me on my first day on the island, Shado. She taught me a lot. Slade taught a lot as well. Shado and I ended up getting involved, but Slade liked her as well… I actually think he loved her. So after a while, I found Sara on a cargo ship. She had been through a lot as well and we ended up meeting Slade and Shado again, so we could try to get away from the island. The leader of the ship was a doctor called Ivo, he was looking for a drug called Mirakuru, to save his dying wife. Sara was helping him because he rescued her, but she turned on him to help us. He was pissed. So he found us on the island, Slade was injured and recovering on a plane wreckage far away from where we were, so he never saw what happened. Ivo made me chose between Shado and Sara, he wanted me to pick one of them to die. And I couldn’t… So he tried to kill Sara. I stood in front of her and he shot Shado."

"Oh my Rao…"

"Rao?" Oliver looked confused at her

"Rao is a divine entity of the kryptonian religion…"

"Like a God?"

"Yes."

"Oh, ok."

"So… What happened then?"

Kara bent her knees, hugging them as she listened to Oliver’s story.

"Slade found out later and since he had Mirakuru on his body because he almost died and I saved him with the drug we found, he lost it. We fought and I thought I had killed him. But I was wrong. 3 years ago he came back and got closer to my family before I could stop him. He kidnapped my sister and told her I was the vigilante of Star City. The other night, I was with my mom and my sister on the car and he caused an accident to get a hold on us, and make me choose between them exactly like Ivo did on the island."

"He made you choose between your sister and your mom? He was a monster!"

"Yes, he was. All under the influence of the drug, but it was still him… And I couldn’t just pick one of them, how could I? So my mom got up and sacrificed herself to save Thea."

"She chose for you?

"She offered herself to him and he drove a sword through her heart, right in front of my eyes."

"Oliver… This is cruelty!"

"I know… Since then I often have nightmares…"

Kara looked at her foot on the bed as she thought about everything that Oliver told her. She suffered enough knowing she had to leave her parents behind on Krypton, knowing it would explode and kill them. She could never imagine how she could possibly deal with life if she had been through half what Oliver have been through.

"That island was cruelty. It changed me… I stopped being the rich playboy and became a deadly weapon. Because when I first started this, every criminal I found, I killed. It was natural to me, I never felt remorse because I thought it was necessary. Until the day my best friend called me a murderer and died a few days after it. I felt guilty for his death and decided to do things differently, to honor him."

"We all make mistakes, Oliver… And we all learn. Sometimes it takes painful moments for us to be able to, but sooner or later, it happens." She reached for his arm and he looked at her "You are really strong for handling all of that and still finding strength to be a hero…"

"I’m not a hero."

"Yes, you are. If you worry about others and risk your life to help people you are a hero to me. Even with no super powers. A good heart it’s all that takes, not someone’s abilities."

"Thank you." Oliver smiled feeling touched by her words.

Oliver refused to believe he was a hero because he was surrounded by darkness. He had made ugly things to accomplish his goals in saving his city, he was not proud of it at all, but it made him feel less and less a hero. Thinking about Kara’s words, made some sense. It was true, he had nothing to rely on except his experience, fighting skills and knowledge. It counted for something.

"The storm’s still strong outside" He looked to the window feeling worried about the storm. They were stuck on that cabin until God knows when and Kara was still having issues with her powers going on and off. "I’m going to take a shower…"

Oliver got up and went to the bathroom. Kara laid down again, covering herself since her powers were still crazy and every now and then she felt really cold. She couldn’t wait for it to be over, she missed being able to fly, run really fast and not feel cold at all. At least, she was in good company, she thought. Oliver Queen was a box full of surprises. She wondered if Barry knew about all of this, but she had a feeling Oliver was not the type of person who opened up easily.

Oliver got out of the shower wearing dark pants, shirtless. Inside the cabin was a bit warmer now that he added more woods to the fireplace. He got distracted working on it and Kara couldn’t help but look to his bare back. It was full of bruises and scars, no regular person could have all of this and still be alive, she thought. She turned her back to him before he could get up and be back on the bed. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, feeling her heart racing. It was really weird, she never felt like this before and she couldn’t help but wonder if Oliver’s presence there was having any effect on her now that her powers were off again. It suddenly came back quickly, long enough for her to be able to hear his heartbeat. It was not a regular one. She turned her head to the side only to see him sitting on the bed beside her, and looked to her front again.

"Good night" He said in a low voice.

"Good night." Kara replied, feeling him lying beside her on the bed.

Oliver pushed the covers to his waist and laid on his side, with his back to Kara. His heart was behaving weirdly and he thought it was safer if he couldn’t look at her now. She had a sweetness on her eyes while he told her about his dark past and she never judged him while he told her that he used to kill before. He guessed she could see through him, at least it was how he felt as she looked at him.

Kara couldn’t sleep. Turned around slowly, facing Oliver’s back and looking closer to his scars and bruises. She wondered how he got them and thought about a few theories in her head. She never got scars herself because of her healing powers, but she remembered being tortured with green kryptonite. She knew it hurt, if she wasn’t Supergirl, she would have died. She almost died because she was exposed for too long, but she was saved so she could heal and have only bad memories about that day. She wondered what was like for Oliver, to look in the mirror and see all of that, forcing him to remember all his worse days. She couldn’t help but admire him a bit more for it. She shivered and trembled and Oliver noticed it, turning around and facing her.

"Are you ok?"

"I felt a wave of cold out of sudden… It’s warm inside the room, but still… I don’t know why…"

She looked at him and Oliver could tell she wanted to tell him something, but was shy about it because her face turned really red.

"What?" He smiled at her as an encouragement

"I just… I thought about something that could work, but you will probably think I’m crazy or something, we barely know each other…"

"Let me be the one to decide if I think you’re crazy or not?" He said giving her a small laugh, thinking that was the most adorable scene he ever saw.

"They say, scientists… That sometimes in situations like this, body heat helps… Not in severe cases, but…"

"Oh…"

Oliver looked at her with a surprised look in his face. He thought about it before but could never bring himself to suggest it, fearing Kara would get the wrong picture. He looked at her, bringing his body closer to hers.

"You know how this works…" Kara said as she gave him a nervous laugh "My powers are on and off so often I feel really cold, but not in an extreme point so if you feel uncomfortable with it that’s ok…"

"It’s not that…" Oliver said as he looked at her "I thought about this earlier but…"

"You thought I was going to take it the wrong way?"

"Basically… I mean, you almost fried me when you woke up" He joked, making Kara laugh.

"That’s fair…"

"I’ll turn around so you can… You know."

"Thank you for being a gentleman." She teased him, smiling.

Oliver turned around and Kara started taking her clothes off. She would never do anything like this in a normal day, but thanks to her alien physiology and the fact she got affected by Red Tornado with another Solar Flare, everything was off and they were in the middle of a strong and violent snow storm in Russia. If she had her powers full on, she would do something about it, but she couldn’t risk it. Oliver was human and even if he was strong and said he could handle dangerous situations; he could die out there. She had just her suit with her, except the cape that was on the couch. She took the top, then the skirt, then her tights, her bra following. She decided to let her panties on and pushed the covers until it reached her chin. In this meantime, Oliver removed his pants and waited.

"You can turn around now" Kara said shivering a bit more.

He turned around, facing her and Kara looked at him blushing. That was awkward, he thought. They looked at each other and Oliver smiled at her.

"Come closer" He whispered to her and she moved a bit closer to him.

Oliver’s hand reached Kara’s back and he brought her closer to him. Kara felt her chest touching his and she could feel the heat of his skin. Suddenly she was well aware they were naked together and felt really nervous.

"You’re hot… I mean" Kara blushed once she realized what she said and covered her mouth, laughing "Your skin… How?"

'The water from the shower was really hot it almost burned my skin and then I spent a few minutes in front of the fireplace. This cabin is protected because the owner told me it can reach -50 degrees Celsius here. So I was able to keep warm."

"If I were human, I would be too, but… At least I know it will be ok soon…" She told him as she looked into his eyes.

They were extremely close now, her nose inches from his.

"Thank you for doing this, by the way" She said in a low voice.

"You’re welcome. I’m glad I can be helpful."

"You are."

Kara felt the warmth of Oliver’s body embracing her own body. She couldn’t help blushing since they were half naked and practically glued to each other. Kara knew it was for an extremely urgent reason, but she couldn’t stop thinking about how strong he was, all the muscles of his body embracing her and keeping her warm, or trying to at least. His arms were around her, his both hands on her bare back. Her arms were bent, almost stuck between their chests while her hands were on his arms. Oliver felt Kara’s nose on his neck, her hot breath going in and out, reaching his skin. He closed his eyes as he smelled the scent of her hair, trying to stay focused and calm. Her skin was really soft against his hands and he started caressing her back, warming it. He could feel her chest against his and tried to think about anything that could make that moment easier. He struggled inside and felt a huge desire for her taking over him. This was worse than any torture he had handled before, for sure.

Kara’s left leg intertwined between Oliver’s legs, her tights pressing against his as she adjusted herself closer to him underneath all the covers they had above them. She felt Oliver starting to sweat and his warmth giving her chills all over. She opened her mouth inhaling and exhaling, her lips really closer to his neck. Her hands caressed his arms slowly and suddenly she felt a torpor taking over her, not letting her think straight. She brought her lips slowly towards his neck and pressed them on his skin. Oliver closed his eyes even more strongly, taking a deep breath.

"Kara?" He whispered

"Hum?" She said as she felt his waist pressing against hers involuntary, his hands holding her tight

"What are you doing?" He exhaled, feeling her lips giving small kisses in his neck, electricity taking over all of him.

"I was curious…" She said innocently while looking at him.

Oliver opened his eyes and met Kara’s eyes on his with an angelical expression on her face, but her eyes were on fire, a really dark blue and she looked serious at him. That look made him gulp and feel a small fire start inside him.

"About?"

His naked skin against hers was driving her crazy, she thought. It was definitely working since she started feeling the heat taking over finally. Her hair started getting wet and she felt a similar sensation in her lower parts. One of her hands traveled through his chest and torso, caressing him slowly.

"Your skin…"

She bit her lower lip looking directly at his lips and the sight made Oliver feel like he couldn’t fight against what he was feeling anymore, feeling a certain part of him getting fully aware of Kara.

"Kara…"

He whispered as he felt her hand traveling down his body.

"If it could really help me get warm…"

"And?"

Kara smiled when she saw the tiny half smile Oliver gave her. She could tell he was trying his best to hold back. He was indeed a gentleman, she thought. Her hands traveled down, grabbing and massaging him slowly. She could feel more sweat from his body, it looked like they were glued together. Oliver moved his hips against her hand slowly, earning a smile from her.

"I think it’s working…" She brought her lips back to the base of his neck, using her tongue this time around. She felt Oliver’s hot breath near her ear as he hissed and grunted "I need the heat…"

Kara reached for the edge of his underwear, bringing it down his legs and using her feet to help him get rid of it.

"For this to work, we need to fully feel each other’s skin" She whispered against his neck.

"You’re the boss." He said in a deep voice as he grabbed her own underwear and took it from her.

Oliver hugged Kara back, feeling her fully against him now. He took a few breaths as they looked into each other. Kara’s hands went back to where they were, stroking him slowly.

"Better?" He asked, the tip of his fingers playing with her most sensitive part, slowly.

"Yes!" She exhaled as Oliver’s hands went for her cheeks, caressing it.

Kara’s hip pressed against his and Oliver held her waist strongly, making his body cover hers. He wasted no time, his lips fully invading hers, his tongue slowly massaging hers while his fingers reached her most intimate parts, stroking slowly her insides, earning a few moans from her. Their skin rubbing each other’s felt like pure fire and Oliver increased the pressure of his fingers once he felt hers scratching his back.

"You’re soaked"

"Your fault!" She moaned, reaching for his neck, grabbing a few strands of hair he had while riding his fingers. "So good…" She kissed his shoulders, sucking the base of his neck "So hot…Yes!"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes!" she almost screamed feeling the fire consuming her.

"Are you hot yet? Cause I can feel you are" He whispered roughly to her ear.

"I’m burning!"

Oliver kissed her cleavage, sucking bits of her skin that was temporary human, and licking down her chest, giving playfull bites all over it while adding one more finger to the party. Kara’s back arched from the bed and she reached for his neck, grabbing it and making his lips meet hers once again. She kissed him passionately, still moving her hips on his rhythm. Oliver’s lips kept traveling down her body, past her waistline, his tongue exploring her navel. Kara laid back on the bed, feeling his wild mouth working down on her along with his fingers. She messed his hair with her hands, while he held her still with his free hand.

"You said you needed heat…" He whispered to her.

"Yes! I…Oh! YES!"

Kara felt his tongue inside her, replacing his fingers and went to heaven and back. She held his head between her legs, rocking her hips with each lap he gave her, screaming this time. She was glad they were isolated in the middle of nowhere, or they could be in real trouble right now.

"You taste delicious!" He murmured while working on her, feeling his lower parts demanding attention, but he tried to focus.

Kara could only murmur words Oliver could not understand, it sounded foreign. She felt her whole body starting to tremble and suddenly Oliver stopped. She looked at him only to see him crawling back on the bed above her, his skin brushing on hers slowly, kissing it along the way, her belly button, abs, breasts, cleavage, shoulders. With no warning, he attacked her lips with his, taking her abruptly. Her back arched from the bed again as she felt him filling her and moving strongly against her. Kara locked her feet behind his back, near his butt, her hands pressing on his arms as she felt the explosion inside of her, covering all of him. Oliver felt a delicious burn while he came with her, grunting loudly along with her screams.

"That was…" Kara said as she tried to regain her breathing while Oliver collapsed above her.

"Not the end…" He said to her ear, kissing the base of it and sucking it.

Something about Kara made Oliver feel more alive than ever, even after what they just did together. The room was so hot no one could ever guess that a snow storm was happening outside. Oliver felt his heart racing, a new desire for that beautiful and sweet woman growing inside of him again.

"Oh, look at that…" She smiled but could never complete the sentence as he grabbed Kara’s hand, bringing her to him in a fast move, making her lay fall on top of him.

"You have such a unique taste…" He said as he kissed her cheeks, locking her body against his with his hands pressing on her back, going up and down it "I can’t get over it."

Kara giggled as he licked the side of her neck and down her cleavage. She looked back at him, their foreheads almost touching. They looked into each other eyes and Kara blushed, giggling.

"I never do this… I mean… You know…"

"I know what you mean…" He smiled at her

"It feels so right… And so good" She said as she felt him kissing her cheeks once again, caressing the other side of it with his hands

"You’re so cute. I could hug you and kiss you all day long."

Kara smiled, her finger contouring his lips and traveling down his body. She reached his abs and past his waistline, grabbing him and working on him again, strongly this time. He bit her shoulder, not enough to hurt, but enough to leave a temporary mark, licking it while letting a few grunts out. Kara increased her movements, making him grab a few strands of her sweaty hair on the back of her neck, bringing her lips to his. His hips moved by itself, against her hand as she strengthened her grip on him.

"You… are driving me crazy" He exhaled between a few grunts, his hands sliding slowly to her butt and squeezing it, pressing her hips against his. "I was supposed to do that to you."

"You are doing it. I needed heat, you make me burn…" She breathed in his ear when she felt his fingers exploring another side of her body she wasn’t expecting.

"It’s this ok?" He whispered to her ear

"So good…" She moaned in his ear, shivering but not from the cold she once felt in the afternoon.

After a while teasing her, Oliver held her hands, and brought them to his lips, kissing each finger and the palm of her hand. He turned her around, his upper body covering her back, pressing her against the mattress, his hands going back between her legs. She rested her elbows on the bed as she let out another moan.

"The fire burned all out, now it’s up to me to keep you warm" He whispered to her ear as he used both fingers to drive her crazy. "What do you think?" He said as his free hand went for her breasts, giving it playful nips, adding pressure to her lower parts with his other hand.

'I… Excellent!" She cried out loud, feeling Oliver’s lips going to her back, kissing her in such an erotic way, it turned her on right away. "Take me again!"

She bent her knees on the bed, feeling Oliver fully awake behind her, his back glued to hers and his hot breath to her ear.

"Not yet." He whispered to her ear, increasing the movements of his fingers, feeling her behind brushing his hardness

Their bodies dripped sweat all over the sheets, it was impossible to be any hotter than they were at the moment, Kara was sure they could melt half the snow outside. She rose from the bed, still with her knees on it and felt Oliver pressing her forward, against the headboard, where she held it with all the strength she had. She was thankful she had no powers now, or the bed would be broken by now. Oliver’s fingers made her burn inside, stroking her all over in a rough way.

"Stay there." He whispered, using his hands to spread her knees wider on the bed. He laid his head on the pillow, underneath her, holding on her tights strongly and bringing his face closer to her folds, devouring her.

Kara gave a loud scream as he moved roughly against her, using his tongue and teeth along with his lips. She felt his fingers again on her other side and felt like she could fall apart any second now, her hips moving out of control against his face, one of her hands grabbing his hair, helping press him against her. He ate her like it was his favorite candy. He used his teeth, scratched, bit, lapped, his tongue went strongly in and out of her, he sucked her with so much want she couldn’t stop screaming.

"I’m… almost…" She cried out of breath, her knees trembling on the bed.

"Let go, honey" He murmured against her and his hot breath between her legs helped take her higher than she ever was in her entire life.

Kara collapsed on Oliver’s lap as he kept using his fingers to ride her high out. She trembled for a long time, moaning cries next to his ear as he caressed her head.

"Again…" she whispered, still shaking a bit, surprising him.

"How…already?"

"Yes!"

Oliver looked incredulous at Kara. He literally never met anyone like her and guessed it had something to do with her alien physiology, maybe she could handle this longer than any other human. The thought of it made him ache inside.

"Like I said, you are a gentleman… And I’m loving every minute of it" She said as she kissed his cheek, caressing the other side of it. "You saved me from the cold and literally made me warm, and burn for you. But you also need to let go." She gave him a wide smile. "I know you want it…"

Oliver blinked twice while he heard her. It was possible that she was really real? That someone like her actually existed? He knew a little about her, but the way they connected, it touched him on his heart. He never thought he would ever meet someone that he could be himself with, that he would never need to lie and that was able to turn his world upside down with just a kiss, and make him crave for someone so badly thanks to the night they were having. Sparkles flew around them since the moment they laid down on the bed together, trying only to stay warm and sleep, but it turned into a really wild night he was sure he would never forget. And how could he say no to her? With that look in her eyes, her puppy eyes that needed him so badly. He could feel her want from miles away and he was surprised to see she was such a fierce lover, who never hesitated while getting lost in his touch, in his body.

Stop it, Oliver, he told himself. He could not fall for her. Not now. She lived in another Earth and he knew no way of reaching her there. He never thought about it, actually. Before meeting Barry and everyone in Star Labs, he thought the world was just that: a huge place there in the universe. He never thought about multiple Earths and stuff like that, and his life was complicated already, he couldn’t complicate it even more and… He took a deep breath feeling an amazing sensation, just to see that while he was lost in his thoughts, Kara was giving him a hell of an incentive. Her soft lips and tongue were exploring his most burning parts and he just gave up fighting it, he just closed his eyes and gave into his emotions. The sounds he made caused a reaction on Kara as she gave her best to return the favor he did her.

"I’m…convinced… Kara!" He pleaded, his hands messing with her soaked hair.

She held his tights strongly while Oliver was spread on the bed, deciding he would let her do what she wanted with him. There was no point fighting it, because he was already ruined and he knew it. She crawled back, straddling him as he took her again, holding her waist while she moved with him. Oliver’s thumb reached for her sensitive spot and made her see stars once again. She bent over his body, still rocking her hips against his. It was Oliver’s turn to see stars and Kara followed him, once again, not once stop trembling.

"Are you…ok?" Oliver asked between moans

"It feels great!" She moaned feeling more trembling all over her body.

Oliver never saw anything like it before. He was worried she was going to pass out any minute now, but she stood strong, above him. Once he got out of her, she grabbed one of his hands and brought it between her legs, guiding him. Oliver arched one eyebrow, feeling spent but willing to help her as long as she needed him. She lay above him, her nose near his neck and her both hands on his shoulders. Her legs were spread, each leg on one side of his waist, her knees bending a bit on the mattress for support. She soothed the skin of his neck with her tongue, kissing it and letting a few moans out while Oliver soothed the ache on her folds, stroking them slowly, his fingers going in and out of her.

"Is this normal? To you?" Oliver whispered near her ear while he heard her moans and cries.

"Yes." She exhaled "My powers are slowly coming back… let’s just say I have…"

"A lot of stamina." He completed for her, smiling against her ear as he kept moving his fingers a bit faster now, while his free hand caressed her cheeks and hair.

"Yes" She exhaled again starting to move slowly her hips against his hand.

"Babe, you are beyond soaked."

"I… Can feel it… I’m fine… I’m just…" She wasn’t able to complete her answer because she felt a change in Oliver moves inside her that made her feel incredible "Yes, right there!" She moaned, hiding her face between his shoulder and neck, breathing erratically, feeling like a waterfall was coming out of her while increasing the pressure of her hips against his hand. "So good… Yes!"

Oliver felt like he was washing his hand under a hot tap and twisted his fingers inside her, reaching a spot that made her let a long and loud moan out. He gave small kisses on her neck and repeated the move a few more times and Kara’s cries and moans never stopped coming out, one after another, her cries became more erratic, her breath against his skin hotter, he knew she was close and added one more finger, making her slam her hips against him.

Her body started to tremble way more than before and Kara felt never ending waves of pleasure washing all over her as she screamed, her hips moving so fast it looked like it would break. She slowed down after a few minutes, until she stopped moving at all, still having spasms, her body feeling like jelly. She finally felt exhaustion taking all over her. She lay by his side on the bed, resting her head on his shoulder, caressing his stomach and trying to breathe properly.

"I want to see you again" He bluntly said to her

Kara turned her head to look into his eyes.

"How can I see you again?" He asked her, caressing her hair.

"I don’t know… We can ask Barry’s team later…"

"I surely will. Do you… Want to?"

Kara looked sweetly at Oliver. She caressed his cheeks and hair and smiled at him.

"Really badly!" She whispered to him. "I’m so glad I fell on your Earth and that you found me. I could be anywhere now, but I fell here…"

"I’m glad too." He looked at her and kissed her forehead "I never thought I could really trust someone to open up like I did with you… Almost no one knows what happened to me. I just… I can’t trust them… But you… I don’t know what it is, but I feel I can trust my life to you…"

"Well, I am invincible, so…" Kara teased him, making him laugh "Not right now, but I usually am… By the way… Thanks for taking care of me and being such a sweet guy."

"I did what I thought it was the right thing to do." He looked at her bright eyes, feeling like for the first time in his life he was truly and completely happy.

"And sorry again I attacked you…"

"Don’t worry, Kara. You were defending yourself and lost. It’s ok."

"Thank you for keeping me warm… I told you it was a crazy idea, but…"

"I regret nothing."

He could notice the scared look on her face, like she feared he was going to regret something that happened. He felt like reassuring her this was not the case. He also had his worries about what she was feeling right now, but the way she looked at him told him everything he needed to know.

"Good." She said, her lips reaching for kiss as she gave him one more kiss.

She turned around with her back at him and felt Oliver’s hand embracing her, resting it on her abs and caressing it slowly. Her hand covered his and she caressed it as well, closing slowly her eyes, feeling his calm breath on her neck.

She couldn’t ask for a better warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: Prompt from WritersBlock039: “what if Oliver was by Kara's side in "Nevertheless She Persisted," or him comforting her in the aftermath.”


	11. 11. Nevertheless she persisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from WritersBlock039: “what if Oliver was by Kara's side in "Nevertheless She Persisted," or him comforting her in the aftermath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!!! Thanks for commenting and giving feedback. It means a lot!!!
> 
> Someone asked me if I intended to turn a few chapters into a whole story. I won't. Because I'm full of ideas and I'm kinda hyperative, my brain never lets me rest, so it's easier for me to create a bunch of short stories and also create it from prompts u guys send me, because I can work with all different ideas at once. I f I do a longer one now, I will be crazy to write another idea, and another... and it drives me nuts hahaha. 
> 
> 8 more chapters and I start asking for ur ideas again.
> 
> This one is a bit shorter. I have a huge difficulty in writing whole episodes from the show, I usually take one information or one thing to add to the story because it allows me to work with different possibilities, way more than following the show literally, so I did my best with this prompt. I hope u guys like it. This time around, I tried to work with a friendship bond between them, and yes, Oliver is smitten but he also respects her relationship hahaha
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> **

National City never looked so beautiful as it was that afternoon. Kara was standing in the balcony of the DEO, looking around and thinking about how it all looked so calm. It looked calm but a war was about to go down, she knew it. She tried to avoid it, tried to reach for Rhea, but it was all for nothing. The woman killed her own husband, for Rao’s sake. And how she used silver kryptonite on Clark to make him see his worst enemy in Kara, make him fight her. She loved her cousin so much, it pained her to beat him like she did.

"Are you ok?" Kara heard Clark’s voice near her and turned around, smiling to see him.

"Kind of… I was just thinking about how it was all for nothing… This thing with Rhea…"

"I know you feel bad about it, but you can’t beat yourself over this, Kara. It will consume you."

"I know but… I failed!"

"No, you did your best. You tried. This is what matters. Unfortunately, there are some people in this world beyond salvation… It was really hard for me to accept this about Lex, so I know what you are feeling now."

"You were friends, right?"

"Like brothers, is a very distant past. What happened to sim, was beyond anything I could ever imagine. And there was nothing I could do to change that, and I tried so hard…"

"I know… I’m just in the process of accepting things…"

"You challenged her, right? To solve this?"

"They have this tradition, so I’m trying to use it on my favor…"

"I know it’s a big challenge."

"A huge one! How do you do it?"

"I just remember I have someone to come back to. Love moves me, inspires me in everything I do. This gives me strength to do what is right, to fight the good fight. I know Mon El is a great guy, and I know you love him… Just find that strength inside you, the love that moves you, and you will be able to do it as well."

Kara smiled at Clark as she thought about what he said. Yes, she loved Mon El. The love she felt gave her inspiration to fight and keep going… But something about battling his mom made her uneasy. It was his mom after all. She knew he wanted all of this over just as much as she did, but there was a lot to be worried about. Lena gave her an option and it could affect him directly, affect her. She was trying anything so she wouldn’t have to use this option. She could only pray Rao everything to work out.

Clark excused himself to go talk to J’onn while Kara walked towards the main room of the DEO. Mon El came walking towards her with a deeply worried look in his face.

"It’s everything ok?" She asked as he came closer.

"You challenged my mom by combat? Kara, what were you thinking?"

"That I could find a way to end this without poisoning you."

"I appreciate that, I truly do. But Kara… The risk is not worth it. I’m not worth it."

"Yes, you are!"

"Kara… If you lose, you will need to let her rule this world. Are you really ready for this?"

Kara stopped abruptly hearing those words and looked at him. Where he doubting her? Assuming she would lose? Had he met her? She tried to take deep breaths so she wouldn’t scream right now.

"Clark believes I can do this… And so do I."

"I’m not saying you can’t, it’s just… It’s dangerous."

"If I can try this, then I will. I refuse to lose you too in the middle of all of this. I’m doing this, Mon El!"

"Kara…"

"I gotta go!"

Kara turned around and left in super speed to her apartment. She was so tired, worried, frustrated, mad. She knew what she needed.

Once she got back to her place, she went to her bedroom and grabbed her extrapolator inside her drawer. She looked at it smiling.

Cisco Ramon from another Earth gave her this device so she could contact them in case she needed it. He had one of those as well and besides opening breaches, it could allow them to talk like a phone that reached another worlds and dimensions. It was really cool. Once, Kara reached for Barry but Oliver answered instead. They started talking while Barry and Cisco where doing something at Star Labs and since then, unexpectedly, they became friends. Oliver ended up with one device as well and sometimes they called each other to talk about their day, about the crisis they were going through. Kara helped Oliver when he was kidnapped by Prometheus and believed he was a killer that enjoyed it, Oliver helped her when she found out Mon El lied to her, according to him some people lied to protect others, or because they were afraid of others reactions. Kara learned Oliver had his share of lies when he was with Felicity, so he could give her his opinion from a different perspective. Talk to him always helped Kara have some clarity, he was a really good listener and had a lot of experience so he could give her great advice, and she was desperately needing one right now.

"Hey Kara, how are you?" Oliver’s voice echoed in her room.

"I’m ok… Actually… I needed to talk to you."

"You sound worried… What happened?"

"It’s complicated… But I will explain."

Kara spent a long time telling Oliver all that happened: her fight with her cousin, Rhea’s plans, Lena’s idea, the risk Mon El wanted to take, and lastly, the biggest fight she was about to go in.

"First of all, just say the word and I will be there in a few seconds if you need me."

"Thank you, but I got this!"

"I know you do. It’s just… Sometimes a friend’s shoulder come in handy."

Kara smirked as she heard him. It was tempting, to call for help, but she had to do this by herself. She needed to.

"You challenged her by combat?"

"If I will, she has to leave with her troops. If she wins, I have to let her take over my Earth."

"Are you sure you can trust her? If she will keep her word and leave?"

"I don’t trust her. But it’s a law of her planet, her culture. She wouldn’t disrespect it."

"It doesn’t hurt to be careful. We can’t trust the bad guys, most of them never keeps their word. I know you can take her; you just need to make sure she does as she said."

Kara smiled to herself. It was the second person today that talked to her as she had already won. It meant a lot her family and friends had faith in her. She wished someone else had the same faith, and she knew deep down he had. She just wanted a bit of a vote of confidence.

"I know you did the same once with that lunatic guy you told me It was from some league of assassins or something… Do you have any advice?"

"Don’t let anger dominate you. I think this is the main thing. I did this mistake, thinking I could just go for it and attack blindly. It almost got me killed. Element of surprise it’s always a good thing to use on those moments, never let them anticipate your moves. She has the same powers you have?"

"They are similar actually."

"This is a good thing; you have an idea of what she can do. You can use this as an advantage to hit her where she is not expecting, exploring her weakness."

"The only problem is her weakness can kill my boyfriend…"

"Oh… What?"

"Yes… Daxamites are allergic to lead. So if we let lead out in the atmosphere, he can die. They all would die."

"Try to find her weakness in fighting and use that in your favor then… Everyone has it, we just need to find out what it is and focus on that."

"Hum…"

Kara thought about what Oliver was telling her. He had a point, she was so mad but she would never be able to win this if she let this anger take over her. She tried her best to stay calm and analyze her options.

"Thank you for listening."

"I’m always here if you need me." Oliver smiled while he was at the bunker, alone.

"Same here!" She smiled as she listened his words. "I have to go now."

"You got this, Supergirl!"

"Thanks for believing in me."

"Always."

Kara smiled turning off her device. Oliver became someone really important in her life, the only ones who knew she kept in touch with him was Alex, and Mon El.

A few hours later, Kara went to the fight in the highest roof of National City. She was nervous deep down and knew she had a job to do: defeat Rhea. It was now or never. Mon El was by her side the whole time and she felt her heart warmer to know she could count on him, even if he was worried as hell deep inside.

Rhea had some guy along with her, a soldier maybe, for moral support. Kara remembered Oliver’s words about trusting Rhea would keep her word and looked suspicious at her.

"I have your word if I win, your invasion ends, and you leave once and for all?"

"Sure!" Rhea smiled. "And if I win, your forces will back down, your nation, your planet will be surrendered?"

"With my honor!"

Kara took a deep breath and nodded to Mon El. Him and the guy with Rhea stepped away, leaving Kara and Rhea at the center of the roof.

Kara gave the first punch and blocked a few moves Rhea tried to do with her, but Rhea managed to turn around and grab Kara by her cape, throwing her against a wall. Kara raised her head, looking determined at Rhea and advanced at her, throwing punch after punch. She gave one last big punch, knocking Rhea down and the woman started laughing, looking at her in a maniacal way.

Something was off.

Kara looked up and saw a lot of Daxamite ships flying around and attacking buildings. Kara looked back at Rhea.

"You agreed to leave! Send them back!"

"You will dishonor yourself before the Gods!" Mon El walked closer to his mom with an incredulous look in his face.

Rhea just got up, smiling.

"My Gods are only concerned with my victory!"

Kara looked alarmed to all the buildings on fire and nodded for Mon El to go help them. She stood alone with Rhea and gave her one more punch that created a cut in her face. Instead of bleeding, green kryptonite started to drop on the floor.

"Thanks to your people, kryptonite is part of me now!"

Kara looked at her feeling really weak. She wasn’t going to win this fight now if she was weak and hurt. She was going to have to find another way to stop Rhea. She felt like she was going to pass out by any minute now.

She felt a weird sensation, of someone carrying here like they were flying through the city. She tried to see who grabbed her so out of sudden and looked at the person in shock.

"OLIVER?"

"Nice to see you, Kara." He smiled while as he grabbed Kara with one hand and the other held the wire on his hands.

"How?"

"Tricky arrows. This one is perfect for traveling through buildings."

They reached the building across the street and Kara felt better, her strength coming back already.

"I wanted to surprise you and visit but they told me you were in trouble…"

"Thanks for the help! I wasn’t expecting Rhea bleeding kryptonite."

Oliver looked at Kara trying to figure out how someone could bleed the substance of a green rock, but it was Kara’s Earth, anything was possible here.

They went to LCorp, to look for Lena. Mon El, J’onn and Clark followed her there. They talked a lot trying to find another solution, but it all seemed impossible. Kara refused to believe this was happening, but it was. She was going to lose the love of her life forever, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"What if…" J’onn started – We can send Mon El away? We still have a pod in the DEO.

"Send him where?" Kara looked worried at them.

"The space… Another planet… He will die if he stays here" J’onn told Kara in a sad voice. He understood what that meant for her and as not happy about it.

"How can he survive out there in space?" Oliver asked while trying to understand the situation. This was worse than Kara has told him. He was still not used to this kind of thing like sending aliens to space because they can die on Earth. This was all so crazy.

"The pod will protect him and have everything he needs to survive the trip. We have no way of knowing where he would be, but it’s this or him dying here, which I’m completely against."

"I… I can’t believe this…" Kara looked to Mon El, holding his hand with hers.

Oliver could see the pain in Kara’s eyes. He knew that pain way too much and his heart broke for her. He looked at Kara and when their eyes met, he nodded subtly with his head, and Kara understood only by looking into his eyes what he meant. She looked at Mon El, with tears in her eyes.

"Kara It’s the best choice we have…" Mon El said, also with tears in his eyes.

"This is not fair!"

"I know! But the world is way more important than me. You need to do it. You need to stop them."

"You will never be able to come back."

"I know. And I’m willing to sacrifice it for the good of the people of Earth." He looked at Oliver and gave him a brief smile "I know the Green Arrow will help if you need him…"

"Just say the word" Oliver nodded at Mon El.

Oliver had to admit, he wasn’t expecting this from him. The guy was ready to sacrifice everything for others. Oliver also knew this feeling, he knew it was not easy. He sacrificed himself constantly for his city and loved ones, he knew it was the hardest thing anyone could ever do.

"You are a true hero!" Oliver said reaching for Mon El’s hand and shaking it. "It’s not easy to do this kind of sacrifice."

"I have to man… My mon is not listening to me and killing everyone. I just want everyone safe." He looked at Kara "Please, do it!"

Kara nodded to Lena and she opened the box, activating the lead to reach Earth’s atmosphere. Kara flew with Mon El outside, where the pod was. She wasn’t strong enough for this, she thought. It hurt so much, it was like torture. Tears fell down from her eyes, nonstop as she reached for Mon El’s arms, hugging him and giving him one last kiss.

"I need to go." Mon El said having difficulty in breathing

"I know…" Kara cried as she hugged him one more time, helping him stand up

"I wish we had more time…"

"Me too. I want you to take this." Kara took her necklace from her neck and gave it to him "It’s for protection."

"I will keep it safe."

Kara gave Mon El one small kiss before helping him enter the pod, and closing it. Her vision was clouded because tears filled her eyes. She started trembling as she sad the pod starting to fly high on the sky. Kara felt like her world was falling apart now. She felt a hand grabbing hers and looked to her side. Oliver Queen was standing by her side, his hand holding hers strongly. She couldn’t take the pain anymore and went to hug him. Oliver embraced her, caressing her head.

"I know it hurts now" He told her as his fingers got lost between Kara’s hair. "And it’s ok to cry…"

"I feel like my world is falling apart…"

It broke his heart Kara felt that way. It broke his heart to see her like this. He wanted to take her pain away in seconds and make her smile but he knew he couldn’t. He was glad they were friends but he wanted to do so much more for her. Kara didn’t deserve to suffer like this, he thought. He knew this kind of thing was part of the job, he knew sometimes heroes had to make sacrifices for the good of others. But he wished he could make things better for her.

"Daxamites all over the city are dying" Oliver said "You helped save millions of people, Mon El’s sacrifice did it too. I know it won’t make the pain go away, but I know you are strong enough to survive this." Oliver touched Kara’s shoulders and she looked back at him. "I’ll help you stopping your world from falling. Alex, J’onn, your friends, your cousin… We all will. You are not alone!"

Kara couldn’t say anything and just cry for a few minutes. She let go of Oliver, trying to clean her face from tears and looked at him, smiling sweetly.

"Thanks for being here for me. I don’t know if I could have done this without you."

"I’m always here for you, Supergirl."

"I’m glad to know it, Green Arrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: Evil Kara under the influence of red kryptonite and Oliver gets on a mission together when Oliver has to go back to his old days and Kara helps him.


	12. 12. Red Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil Kara under the influence of red kryptonite and Oliver gets on a mission together when Oliver has to go back to his old days and Kara helps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Hi guys. Thanks for reading and commenting, it means a lot ;)
> 
> A few things before we start it: I really try to post new updates as soon as possible, I used to be able to do it fast, but thanks to some issue that happened to my hip and knee on the old job I had back in 2014, now I can't stay on computer for a long time (everything hurts when I do). So I try to write a few per day so I can not take so long to update. If it wasn't for that I would be already in chapter 30 lol. (I also work with events and cosplay so sometimes my hands gets full, but even so, I stop a few moments to write). 
> 
> I post this project on FF.net, Wattpad and AO3, and sometimes one of them crashes. Last time it happened in FF.net, so the chapter 11 took longer to be there. If it happens again, to be a new chapter in one site but in the other not, please know it happened because the site crashed it. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit violent. Not anything drastic, but still.
> 
> Hope u guys like it!!!

Kara floated high on the space, looking to planet Earth below her. Her heart ached, she felt miserable, way more than she ever felt before and there was nothing she could do to change that. She floated there, thoughtful about everything that just happened, and it broke her heart.

Her best friend, Lena Luthor, hated her with all her strength. She found out Kara Danvers and Supergirl were the same person and felt betrayed, so much she cut all ties she had with Kara or Alex, and fired her from CatCo. She still remembered her harsh words.

FLASHBACK

"I guess I can finally understand my brother and his hatred for Superman. You aliens think you are above us; you don’t actually trust us you just use us for whatever you need. While we believe we have real friends to count on, you lie behind our backs! I was never your friend was I? I was just someone you could use, you could make a fool of, but you never really considered me as your friend. You fooled me Kara, you made me feel like a fool. I see what my mother sees now. I can’t blame her for being the way she is. It’s just a matter of time before you get sick of us and turn your back on humanity, how can I be sure it won’t happen? How can I trust you, if you never really trusted me?”

END OF FLASHBACK

Lena’s words echoed through Kara’s ears every day since this happened.

And right after it, there was her battle with Reign. One more thing that made Kara feel awful and hurt like never before.

Reign killed her dear friend, James, which made Lena way more pissed, hurt and angry than she was before with Kara. She blamed her for not doing what was necessary to help James. Alex was also mad at her. Alex told her Reign wasn’t going to have mercy on them and Kara believed she could still reach her. It was Sam for Rao’s sake, their friend. Alex saw no hope for her, but Kara insisted she wasn’t going to kill her. Alex begged her to, and Reign ended up killing James. Winn was so sad he vanished and no one could find him. Alex and J’onn joined forces and managed to take her down, after Alex almost got killed as well. Their fight was so awful, Kara couldn’t take it and flew away and now she was here, in space, floating and thinking about all the awful things that happened.

She remembered how it was when she was under the red kryptonite influence. She did awful things, sure, but she never felt so free, so ok with herself. She felt way stronger now and more understanding of her powers, so she was sure she could handle it in a better way. She felt desperately in need for an escape. And them, she got an idea.

She flew back to her apartment in super speed and went directly to the drawer in her bedroom. She picked up a small box and opened it. There it was, a ring of red kryptonite someone left at her door once and she decided to hide it, just in case. She looked again at her drawer and picked up her extrapolator, smiling to herself as she put the ring on and opened a breach.

She needed some time off, some freedom. And she was going to get it!

Oliver hated those kind of parties, but at least it was not in a boring place. Thea managed to reopen Verdant, but in another part of the city. She decided it was going to be a different nightclub, more sophisticated and Oliver gave her all his support. He had to be there as the city’s Mayor, dealing with annoying people who wondered why he was supporting a nightclub again when the last time he tried, it failed big time. He went to the bar to get a drink, thinking it would help him clear his head. So much had happened lately, he felt angry all the time, feeling the need to punch someone, anyone, but having to hold back because he was the Mayor of the city and it would look bad. As the Green Arrow he was having a hard time doing it, because Cayden James was making his life a living hell, he felt like losing all the time he went after him, half his team were still disbanded, Diggle still felt his arm pinching and there was Felicity. They broke for a while after she said a big no to his proposal, but decided to stay and help the team because they were shorthanded. The vibe on the bunker was never so weird and it annoyed him her mean comments every time she got a chance to do it. He just decided to ignore it and keep living his life with his son. Thank God at least William understood more about what he did, and was more supportive. It was one less stress in his life.

He was drinking scotch and he felt a hand on his shoulders and turned around, looking surprised at the person standing before him.

"Kara?"

"The one and only!" She smiled to him in such a way that made him feel hypnotizes for a second.

Oliver took a look at her, still feeling surprised to see her there. He noticed something was different about her, and not just her clothes. She stood there, smiling confident, wearing a super tight black pants with a thin silver belt on her waist, a dark green tank top with a V neck and high heels. She had her usual fake glasses on but her hair was falling down in beautiful waves. She had red lips that looked really attractive out of sudden and Oliver had no idea where that thought came from, but he was not hating seeing Kara right now, to be honest.

"It’s everything ok?"

"Yes, never better!" She smiled, turning to the barman and ordering the same Oliver was having

She noticed the worried look in his face and turned to face him.

"Don’t worry, nothing’s going on…"

"Any crisis?"

"No" She smiled

"Ok then." He smiled back to her. "It’s a nice surprise seeing you here."

"I was needing some time off, decided to make a small surprise." She took two steps closer to him, looking into his eyes with a determined look "I’m tired of meeting friends from… far away only when the world it’s about to end."

"I keep telling Barry that."

"So you get me…" She touched his arm "What’s wrong about having a little fun from time to time with friends right?"

"Nothing wrong" he said, trying to figure it out why Kara was so different. She was being really forward with him and he knew she was not like that, but kept talking normally with her.

Deep down Oliver was glad Kara showed up. He loved Thea and would do anything for her, but this party was really boring to him, full of people he couldn’t stand, specially Star City press that he knew hated him. He missed his old self sometimes and decided not to worry now, at least not for tonight. Kara could take care of herself and he knew it, he wanted to know why she was so different now, but he decided not to push it. Maybe she would tell him later.

"I wonder if the Mayor enjoys dancing…"

"Not at all!"

"C’mon! One won’t hurt." She approached her lips next to his ears "I know you want it."

Kara finished her drink and passed by Oliver. He held her hand, stopping her from keep walking and she smiled at him.

"One" He said

"Perfect!" She smiled, giving a small pull and bringing him closer to her.

The music was not slow but also not that energetic. Oliver held Kara’s waist and she put her arms on his shoulders as they moved together in the rhythm of the music.

"So… What about your girlfriend… Felicity? I noticed you came alone…" She asked looking suggestively at him.

"We broke up" He told her, deciding he wasn’t going to lie. She was his friend and lived so far away, there was no reason for him to pretend everything was fine and wonderful with her.

"Sorry!"

"It’s ok."

"What happened?"

"She said no to my proposal at Barry’s wedding."

"Oh… That’s why she had a face like she ate something she hated it and threw up?" Kara let a small laugh out of her lips and stopped, just giving Oliver a tiny smile. "It’s ok, you can do better than that!"

"We are still friends but…"

Things are awkward right? It’s always awkward.

"Talking by experience? What about you? Why are you here… all alone" He looked at her as his hands went for her back.

"Long story. But, he went to the future, came back married and now went back to the future with his wife."

"I’m sorry."

"That’s ok. I can do better than that!"

Kara looked at Oliver’s lips and he arched an eyebrow, smiling back at her. Was she flirting with him? He thought. It looked like it. For some reason he didn’t have a problem with that, at all. They were both single and adults, he thought. He was more than ok to have her flirting with him, he thought. Kara turned around, dancing suggestively, with her back to Oliver’s chest. He brought his lips closer to her ear, asking in a low voice.

"It’s everything ok with you? I noticed you are a bit…different…More carefree…"

"Don’t judge me." She said as she turned around, facing him. Both her hands went for his chest "Since you are being so honest with me today, you deserve the truth. There is this red kryptonite, that can make me feel free, less worried, more like myself you know? The part I try to repress and keep hidden. We all have light and darkness inside us, I wouldn’t actually call it darkness but…freedom. Not ashamed of anything. You know?" She asked with her face inches from his.

"Yes, I know." He said, just looking back at her.

So it all made sense now. He decided not to judge, for the first time in a long time, and just enjoy the night. He knew the feeling she described way too well. He had darkness inside him, buried, hidden, and was always scared it might surface again. He was just finding it surprising Supergirl, the brightest and cute person on the world, also had it inside her.

To be honest, he knew only a little about her, so she might have her reasons just as he had his. They danced together for a while and Kara looked at him once again, reaching for the collar of his coat.

"I’m thirsty. I think a few drinks will do us some good…"

"Are you trying to get us drunk?"

"Alcohol has zero effect on me"

"Oh, so it’s me you’re trying to get drunk?"

"Oh, you found out my evil plan…" She laughed, teasing him. "Get you drunk and…"

"And?"

"I don’t know, you tell me!"

Kara turned on her heels and walked towards the bar, Oliver walking right after her. They took a few more shots, of vodka this time.

"I have a huge resistance for vodka, just so you know it." Oliver said as he took his 3rd

"Impressive!"

"So… How this red kryptonite works after all?"

Kara put her glass on the counter and looked at him, really close.

"It makes me feel all the power I have, it makes me not be afraid to use them if I have to. It makes me deal with my enemies the way I should in my normal state." – She touched his arm again, caressing it slowly "It makes me be less naïve and more aware of the world, of who I am, what I can do. It feels great, like I’m finally free of guilt, of sadness, of all the shit I have to take on daily basis. And you see… This is a good thing for you, Emerald Archer" She said the last part in a whisper.

"Why’s that?" He asked looking curious at her.

"Because I’m also here to help you take down for good that bastard you are after. Cayden James isn’t it?"

"Kara… I’m not killing him."

"And who’s talking about killing?"

Kara laughed as she walked back to the dance floor, Oliver coming after her.

"I’m talking about making him pay. Making him suffer." Kara looked at Oliver as she turned around, being insanely closer to him this time, her hands caressing his face "You know what I can do, let me help you. We can have our fun" She smiled as she looked at the conflicted look in his eyes. "We can stop him once and for all, and he won’t let anyone else again in this city. He deserves to suffer!"

"I couldn’t agree more; I’m just worried… About you…"

"I can take care of myself Oliver. Like I said, I’m not going to kill the guy. Deep down I want it and you know I can do it quickly, but I won’t."

"How do you know about it anyway?"

"A red bird told me a while ago…"

"Barry…" Oliver lowered his head and Kara touched his chin with her finger, lifting his head up once again.

"He told me the atrocities this guy did, he almost killed your son, this is not ok Oliver. He needs to pay. And you and I both know a way of doing it, a way he won’t forget and won’t ever again bother your city." She brought her lips closer to his ear while caressing softly his arms and chest "I won’t judge if you’re ruthless like I know you once were… there’s nothing wrong with that, I’m also feeling like that right now. We can end this nightmare in seconds if you let me help."

Oliver listened carefully to each and every single one of her words. He also felt her lips dangerously close to his ears and neck, it made him shiver inside and he closed his eyes trying to breathe and keep his cool. Kara was a beautiful woman for sure, and the fact that she could lift a building above her head with a finger, it made her really cool. But he wasn’t sure about this new Kara he was meeting now. Something inside him felt thrilled about her ideas, he knew he still had that instinct inside him, but he had to make sure things weren’t going to get out of control, if he wasn’t going to lose control and kill the guy. More than once he wanted to, but he never acted on it. He survived Prometheus, he would survive this. But truth be told, he could use her help now even if she was suggesting extreme violence and torture like she was. He had no idea how else he would be able to defeat Cayden; things were worse than ever.

He was aware Kara was trying to seduce him to agree with her plan, he had a lot of experience on this department to recognize it, but again: he wasn’t totally against it, he wouldn’t even try to deny it to himself. He was feeling more attracted to her by the minute and her attitude towards him wasn’t helping at all. She did come all this way to find her freedom, to take a time off of her Earth and help him, so it wasn’t a bad idea after all.

Kara herself never felt more in peace with herself than how she felt now. It was wonderful to be away from the drama that was her Earth right now. She could bet that her sister and the others would be just fine with her if they could see her now, willingly offering to help someone and do whatever it was necessary, like they say she couldn’t. She wanted to kill the bastard she heard about and she didn’t even know the guy, never saw him before, but she already knew he was scum. She was a kryptonian, she was an alien way more powerful than anything this jerk could possibly think of and she was excited to use this power and show him he messed with the wrong person. Since she met Oliver, when Dominators invaded, something about him intimidated her. She couldn’t stop blushing. And then he was a jerk to her, but she saved him anyways and he apologized. He impressed her because he was just a simple human, and had all that fighting skills and was really smart. He managed to lead a group of people with super powers, so he seemed a great hero to her back then. She wondered if it was a crush she had on him but quickly erased this thought from her mind. She visited Barry once, and they talked about Oliver. Barry told her about a few things in Oliver’s life and she could understand him a bit more. The first thing she thought about when she put the red kryptonite ring on was to find him. He was the most powerful human she had ever met and this made her wonder things. They were similar in so many things, she had all of those dark feelings hidden inside her, he had this dark past and darkness inside him he also tried to hid according to Barry. And she was dying to do something great, something huge that would allow her to let out everything that was burning inside of her. This was a perfect opportunity. Plus, he was hot. She would take all the opportunity she had.

"Please?" She said, looking at him with a look only her could give him. "Let’s have our fun!"

"No killing!"

"Pinky promise!" She smiled, looking intensely at his eyes.

Oliver had reached for the worse people in the past, for help. He did it with Anatoly, with Slade, with Captain Boomerang, with Malcolm. He wasn’t going to say no to Kara now, and again, he could use the help. She was the only one who could help him bring the guy down faster than anything else. The proximity of her face and her body to his, her slow dancing and the look in her eyes made Oliver stop having any coherent thoughts. He crashed her lips with his, his hand reaching for her neck. Kara responded the kiss passionately and when they stopped the kiss, they both breathed heavily, trying to regain some air. It was a breath taking, deep and passionate kiss that made Oliver lose any restrain he had left. Kara held his cheeks with her hands and smiled at him.

"Meet me in the bunker in five minutes!" She gave him one last kiss and vanished from his sight, leaving him disorientated.

"Wow" Was all Oliver could say.

Oliver gave some excuse to people that wanted to talk to him at the party and went back to the bunker only to find Cayden James tied up in a chair and Kara standing right on his side, in a full black outfit with her famous symbol in silver, on her left chest.

"I told you we can bring him down easily with my help" She smiled as she patted Cayden’s shoulders with a bit more strength, making him wake up and look scared at Oliver for the first time.

"Mr Queen may I know who this is?"

"You need to shut up!" Kara said turning around and looking angrily at him "Or do you want to sleep for good this time?"

"Kara…

"Chill Oliver! You know what I mean" She laughed and blinked at Oliver, turned her attention back to Cayden.

"This one was telling me how he was going to tear me apart and give my parts to the dogs… Can you believe this guy?" Kara laughed as she pointed at Cayden. "Imagine his surprise when he found out I was not from around… And not that easy to break?"

Kara kicked his chair, making it fly around the room and hit the wall. The chair fell to its side, making Cayden’s face hit the ground. Kara walked to him and stepped her foot on his cheeks.

"This is how you threat woman, mr James?"

"He threats everyone like that!" Oliver said as he approached them.

"Hum…" Kara said, putting a bit more of pressure in her feet. "Do you know I can make your face become ashes under my boots? So I think it’s better if you shut your mouth and never again threaten me or anyone else! Now… I believe Oliver has something to tell you."

Kara grabbed him with the chair and took him from the ground, making the chair break with a single pull from her. Cayden stood up, all tied up.

"Cayden… Someone played you to get even at me… I was not the one that killed your son."

"I’m sorry mr Queen, but I don’t believe you."

"I was in Hub City that night." He yelled at Cayden taking a few steps towards him.

"It’s a shame you don’t believe Oliver." Kara said. "Do you think he is a scum like you are?" She laughed closing her fists.

She stared at his shoulders, her heat vision hitting straight into his bones, burning him deeply. Cayden let out a yell, feeling a lot of pain, but refusing to back down. He just smiled at the two of them.

"Mr Queen understands better than anyone how much a father cares for their children. He took mine from me, so it’s only fair I do the same with him. He can have strong allies like yourself nice lady, but I also have. And you know what will happen?" He looked calmly as it was nothing he was discussing with them "My friends have orders kill Thea and William if something ever happens to me."

"I figured you would do something like that…" Kara said, looking at how angry Oliver got in seconds.

She vanished from their sight and came back exactly one minute later.

"Oliver’s loved one are all safe, I’m sorry to break it to you…"

Cayden looked at Kara with wide eyes. Oliver never saw him like that and the simple presence of Kara in the room, was making him shake in fear. Good, he thought.

Oliver felt his old self resurfacing little by little. There were no limits in what Oliver would do if someone threatened his loved ones. He looked furious at Cayden, breathing in and out while Kara talked to him. Kara hold Cayden’s head with her hands and squeezed it a bit.

"Do you know how it feels to have the power over someone’s life in your hands? To decide if they live or die? It’s amazing."She laughed as she pressed a bit her hands around his head. "Not so brave right now, huh? No one will do anything for you, or come to rescue you because I took care of them…in 2 seconds."

"Kara…"

"They are alive." She looked at Oliver smiling and turned her attention to Cayden "But their bones…"

Oliver heard what Kara said and couldn’t feel anything but proud of her. The new him would not approve torture or extreme violence, but it was a terrorist they were dealing with, someone trying to hurt his loved ones. Right now, he couldn’t care less. He tried being merciful with bad guys in the past and it costed the lives of people he loved. He promised himself this would never happen again, and he would keep that promise.

"Kara, please let me deal with Cayden James now!"

He said in a serious and deep tone that gave chills even in Kara. She was thrilled to finally see the dark side of Oliver surfacing. She took a few steps away, near Oliver and reached for his shoulders.

"Don’t hold back."

"I won’t!"

Oliver walked towards Cayden and gave him a satisfied smile.

"Your days terrorizing this city are over!"

Oliver wasted no time, his fists hitting every single side of Cayden’s face he could reach. He started punching his chest, his stomach. He lifted his foot giving a strong kick on his knee and a huge crack noise could be heard from miles away.

"Ouch!" Kara laughed watching Oliver beating the guy up.

Oliver grabbed Cayden’s right arm, letting it out of the ropes just so he could twist it to his back, pushing it in an angle that was impossible not to break.

Another crack was heard.

Oliver kept breaking every single bone of Cayden’s body he could reach, the room filled with crack noises and Cayden’s yelling in pain. Oliver’s hand was full of blood and he couldn’t care less.

Both Oliver and Kara muted Cayden’s screams on their ears. Oliver’s rage was beyond anything he ever felt before, and he was determined to make him stop at any costs.

"First I break you, then you will spend the rest of your life locked down, deep down in Argus."

"Barry told me about a half man half shark that is there. I think he would love some company… Maybe food?" Kara smiled as Cayden looked at her with his blooded face.

"I will…"

"You will do nothing!" Kara flew high on the sky and grabbed him by the collar, throwing him to the other side of the room, making his back hit the wall. "Oliver will, and you will shut up or it will be worse to you!"

Oliver walked towards Cayden, giving him one punch, one kick after another. Oliver finally had enough, kneeling on the floor, exhausted. Kara came floating on the air and looked at the terrified look in Cayden’s face.

"We will come for your friends by the way. Just know this reign of terror of yours is over! And you know what? I just faced a world killer on my Earth, a kryptonian like me hell bent on destroying everything. She gave me a hard time but you… You were never so easy to take down!" She gave Cayden a half smile, using her heat vision on his other shoulder until it created a hole on it and he bleed even more.

Cayden James was destroyed. He was breathing, hardly, but was. No one could recognize him if they saw the state Oliver and Kara left him. Oliver got up from the floor and looked at the scene, feeling zero remorse. Now he could be throw at ARGUS prison and never mess with anyone else.

"Thank you" He looked turned to Kara, looking at her still with a serious face.

"You were ruthless. So brutal…" She told him as she walked closer to him as Cayden James passed out from the pain he was in.

"I know this red kryptonite thing changed you. But I won’t be the one to judge your need to feel this kind of freedom, embracing all you can do. Because I feel the same way sometimes, and no one can understand it. Somehow I feel you can."

"Yes, I can."

"And sometimes I do what’s necessary, even if not everyone likes it. And you were a great help today. I had no idea how to stop him. You helped, so thank you."

"Thank you for not trying to change me back. The last time it happened, things got ugly, people wouldn’t understand. I can control it more now, my powers, my desires, my want to make others suffer. I want to, but I cannot kill, like I told you. And you trusted this. I am the one who needs to thank you…"

Oliver dialed Diggle, telling him they got Cayden. Diggle warned he and Lyla would be there right away to take the guy to ARGUS prison.

"Why here?" He looked at Kara, wanting some answers, but also wanting to kiss her again.

"I knew somehow you would accept this side of me… And not lock me away until someone could come and bring me back. I felt I could trust you. And it would be fun to take my anger at someone who deserved."

Oliver took a step closer to Kara, approaching his lips to hers.

"We are a powerful team, Oliver." She whispered, closing the space between them when they heard a noise and stood apart from each other.

"Oliver?" Lyla said as she entered the bunker and looked horrified at Cayden James.

"What happened, man?" Diggle looked worried at Oliver.

"We just made sure he won’t hurt anyone ever again."

"He is alive" Kara said in an innocent voice.

Diggle nodded at them, still worried, but he decided to talk to Oliver later. He helped his wife pick the guy from the floor and take him away. Once they were out, Oliver walked back towards Kara, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her to sit on the table, as he closed the space between them, standing between her legs.

"Yes, we do." He said in a whisper "Are you ready to get your hands a bit dirtier?"

"Always!" She smiled excitedly as Oliver gave her one more breath taking kiss.

"One down, two to go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: Prompt from WritersBlock039: "five times Oliver and Kara were scared to tell the other they loved them, and the one time no supervillain could have stopped them from telling each other. Can be episode compliant, doesn't have to be."


	13. 13. Is not that hard to say “I love you”, except it is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from WritersBlock039: "five times Oliver and Kara were scared to tell the other they loved them, and the one time no supervillain could have stopped them from telling each other. Can be episode compliant, doesn't have to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! Here it is, one more prompt for u guys to enjoy.   
> I wish I could post a new chapter every single day, but for health reasons and inspiration reasons (I can only write when I'm inspired...I can only do anything in life if I'm inspired) , I can't. Having said that, what I can promise u is to always update, even if it takes a bit longer.  
> I know the feeling because I was reading a kariver fiction, the one that inspired me to write more about them, but I think something happened because it was never again updated, it's almost a year now. So I understand and I tell you: even if it take a bit longer to update, I always do.   
> One more thing: a few chapters or stories has M rating. I always warn u guys. I never write explicit stuff, but still...maybe some people are not comfortable reading it? so I always warn u guys. Why I write it sometimes? Because it's part of life, of relationships... We have a few light moments on shows, and a lot we don't get to see, so it's ok to have it on fics.   
> BTW I have read heavier things out there, many of it I don't agree with the portrayal of Kara because a few it's OOC so I just skip the fic when it happens. Even if I don't agree with it, the author chose to write it that way, so it's also ok.   
> So yes, there will be fics where nothing happens and there will be fics where M stuff will happen, it depends of the vibe of the fic, the construction of the plot and characters. But I will always warn about it in notes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver got up really early on that morning and went for hot shower. It was winter so the cold was insane, but thankfully, his apartment had a decent heater. He changed his clothes and looked to his reflection on the mirror, thinking about his life and everything he had been through these past 6 years.

Since the day his dad’ boat ship wrecked on Lian Yu his life has changed forever. He was a spoiled rich guy that couldn’t care less about anything other than hook up with many woman, party and drink. That was him before the island. After, he became another person, someone harsh, full of traumas, skilled in fighting, a killer… And from the day he went back to now, 6 years later, he had become someone better. He had his ups and downs for sure, but he felt like he was so much better. He never killed anymore, he chose another way of fighting crime.

He was the Green Arrow.

And after years of having a messed up love life, he was happy finally. He was in love for an alien from another universe. He never thought we would say or even think this sentence in his life, but there he was, finally admitting to himself he was in love with her.

Oliver never did this kind of thing. He was never the one to admit he fell for someone. He gave all of himself to the person, he tried to be the best he could ever be, but to acknowledge that his heart was fully somebody’s out there, to admit he would give his life for this person… That was something else.

Since the day he met her, he knew there was something about her that wouldn’t let him have a calm and nice night of sleep again. They had a rough start, he was rude to her, but once he apologized after she saved his ass, things got better. The second time they saw each other was at Barry’s wedding that was invaded by Nazis. He got to see a doppelganger of his married to her doppelganger and it was something really weird and awkward. For him, it was because he had developed a crush on her so to see their doubles together, well, it was something… He had broken up with Felicity at the time.

The third time they saw each other was not long after the wedding. Kara came to visit and they ended up going on a date after they talked about their terrible love lives. It started innocent, but it developed to something great. They saw each other sometimes, went on a few dates and time passed by, when they noticed, they were seeing each other for almost 3 months now. They decided to make things official a few weeks ago but Oliver always felt inside him that she was the one. He felt his heart beating so fast when he was near her, her kisses gave him chills and the desire to spend the rest of his life kissing her. He wondered if she felt the same as he did, because he knew what this was, he just needed the perfect occasion to tell her.

The problem was: every time he had tried, something happened.

FLASHBACK

Oliver slowly opened his eyes, feeling everything at once: soreness, he felt tired but he also felt loved, happy, relaxed. He looked to his side, just to see Kara’s eyes on him. She had one hand on his shoulder and under her chin and the other hand caressed his chest.

"Hi." She smiled at him

"Hi there." He smiled back at her "Were you watching me sleep?"

"You were so calm and peaceful; I didn’t want to wake you."

"You can wake me up anytime." Oliver said as he caressed her hair, bringing her face closer to his and giving her a kiss.

They were on her Earth, in her bedroom. Kara kissed him back, her upper body fully covering his now. They stood there, lay together and kissing each other for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s body heat.

"Last night was" Oliver murmured between the kiss.

"Perfect!" Kara completed, caressing his cheeks while giving him a slow and deep kiss "By the way, thanks for the dinner, I loved it."

"I’m glad to know you enjoyed my cooking." He looked at her, their foreheads touching.

"Yes, I enjoyed… But I enjoyed the dessert the most." She gave him a knowing smile and Oliver covered her body with his as she lay with her back to the mattress, still caressing his cheeks.

"We can have dessert anytime we want."

"I like that."

Oliver and Kara enjoyed their morning together in bed for a while, exchanging kisses and so much more. Oliver never thought he could be any happier than this. Kara was always so kind and gentle, a true hero. There was never a bad time for her, to go out, save the city, help him and his team. Sometimes he visited and helped her, and she was always so positive, ready to try and save even criminals, trying to give them a chance of redemption. He will never forget how she fought for Black Siren, helping Thea and Quentin reach her. He ended up helping, motivated by her energy and kindness. It was not that easy, it never was, but at the end, they managed to help her and now she was part of his team as Black Canary since Dinah decided to stay with Curtin and Renee for good.

Each kiss he gave her told her what he felt, what he truly felt inside. Kara responded the same loving way, making his heart almost jump from his chest.

Maybe this was the perfect moment to finally tell her, he thought. No better time than they loving each other physically to tell her he loved her with all his heart and soul. He felt nervous out of sudden as he brought Kara back from her high.

"Are you ok?" She asked, looking worried at him as she noticed the change on him.

"Yes, I have never been better" He smiled, giving her one more kiss "I just… I wanted to tell you…"

A noise distracted him and he turned his head just to see a white flash of light. Oliver sat beside Kara, covering the two of them, feeling really alarmed to see a weird and strange guy standing there, looking at them.

"What the…"

"Mr Mxyzptlk?"Kara looked at him with wide eyes "I defeated you last time!"

"Who?" Oliver looked at her, trying to understand what the hell was happening.

"Hello my dear. I managed to find a way to come back and try again, maybe?"

"I’m not marrying you!" Kara said with an angry face and blushing hard "Can you excuse us?"

"I can see… You prefer this… Not relevant guy whatsoever?"

Oliver looked pissed at the guy, ready to punch him in the face and he would totally do it if he wasn’t naked, covered by Kara’s sheets only.

"I strongly suggest you get out of here before I put some clothes and punch you!" Oliver said looking extremely annoyed at that guy.

Apparently that guy wanted to marry his girlfriend, and the fact that he was insisting right in front of him made Oliver even more pissed. The guy snapped his fingers and Kara was suddenly in a white wedding dress, standing up near him. Oliver grabbed his pants and put them on while Kara dragged the guy to the living room, equally annoyed.

Oliver walked to them on the living room.

"How dare you?" He asked the weird guy.

"Oliver, it’s ok, I can deal with him!"

"Be my guest." He crossed his arms. When Kara said she had this, it was better to let her do her thing. "Because I would make his face turn upside down!"

"Do you remember the last time?" Kara turned to Mr Mxyzptlk "I’m serious, I will do it!"

"But dear Kara…"

"No, I’m not your dear! I told you, you can’t force love. I would rather die than marry you, I’m sorry…"

END OF FLASHBACK

Oliver remembered Kara’s hard work to get rid of that weird guy that ruined their perfect moment. He was so frustrated afterwards that he came back to Earth 1 later and took it on Anatoly’s gang afterwards.

He thought about all the times Kara saved him and how he found it amazing because it was like she knew he needed her. It made him love her even more.

FLASHBACK

"WHAT YOU DO IT’S NOT JUSTICE!!!" Oliver shouted as he shot an arrow towards Vigilante.

"You’re the one to talk… You started the same way!" Vigilante yelled back.

"I do things differently now!"

Vigilante turned around without Oliver noticing and tried to shoot him in the back.

A whoosh of air came in and Oliver looked back just to see Kara standing in front of him, holding a bullet with her fingers.

"Shooting someone in the back? How coward of you!" She said, blowing up strong air towards Vigilante and knocking him out as he hit his head on the ground.

"Kara? How did you know?"

Kara turned to Oliver and gave him a strong hug. For a second there she thought she was too late and that she was going to lose him. Thank Rao she was fast enough to save him. She stood there, hugging him for a few seconds, smelling his scent and glad his heart was still beating.

"I visited Barry, he needed my help, and then decided to stop by before going home… And I could hear you arguing with him from the distance. I heard the trigger of his gun and came as fast as I could… I was so scared…"

"I’m fine, thanks to you." He hugged her back

Kara grabbed his cheeks with her hands, bringing his lips closer to hers. The moment their lips touched, an electricity ran through her body. She put her hands on his shoulder as he hugged her by her waist, deepening their kiss.

It was so long ago since Kara felt this way, she thought she would never find love again, but there she was. She wondered if Oliver felt this happy and this excited as she felt. Her hear was full of warmth and she wanted to yell to the whole world how happy she was.

"Hey baby, I’m ok." He told her, smiling as he saw the look in her face.

"I know… It’s just…It was scary, thinking I wouldn’t be here on time."

"I’m so lucky to have you in my life, you know that?" He reached for her hands and kissed them.

"I’m the lucky one." She smiled at him, giving him a small pull, bringing him back closer to her "I… Oliver I…"

Oliver looked to his side, extremely annoyed as he tapped the comm in his ear.

"Oliver? Are you ok?" Oliver heard Felicity’s voice on his comm

"I’m ok Felicity!"

"You seem annoyed, what happened?"

"I’m with Kara, she saved me… Can we talk later?"

"Oh, I’m sorry…" Felicity said "I’m sorry… I talk to you later, say hi to Kara. Bye"

Kara looked to the ground and giving a small laugh. When she finally had the guts to tell Oliver she loved him, they were interrupted… Maybe that was a sign it was not the time. She looked at him, that still looked annoyed.

"Sorry about that!" Oliver told her as he gave her one more kiss "You were saying?"

"I’m hungry… Let’s grab something to eat." She said, reaching for his hand.

END OF FLASHBACK

Thinking about this day, made Oliver remember that even if Kara was the sweetest and tried to get along with everybody, she had some difficulty liking Felicity. He could understand. They dated for a while and Felicity had this thing with her, she couldn’t shut her mouth sometimes and sarcastic comments always surfaced, usually when Kara was around.

Kara always told him Felicity never got over him and that she always acted like Kara and Oliver being together bothered her. It was a shame because Kara initially liked her. Oliver knew she was right because of Felicity’s comments that usually pissed him off, but he always tried to ignore. It was not his fault they broke up, it was her choice, she decided to break up with him when she told him she was never going to marry him. She said it was for the best, and now had issues with him dating other people? He was not going to have it, he thought. He remembered Kara feeling really pissed in one particular situation that made the situation between them even worse.

FLASHBACK

Thea, Curtis and Oliver were around Felicity as she looked divided and confused.

"If we don’t decide in 2 minutes, this missile will kill thousands. C’mon guys…" Curtis said, looking in a hurry at Felicity.

"Let’s send it to Havenrock then… It’s less populated."

"Felicity, this will still kill people."

"I’m not happy with this situation, Thea! But there is no other choice…"

"Actually…" Oliver was starting to talk when the door from the bunker opened.

"STOP IT!"

Kara came in in her Supergirl suit. She was not smiling. She looked at the computer and all the information about the missile.

"Wait here!"

She said in a serious voice that shocked everyone because they had no idea, besides Oliver, she could even get this mad.

Supergirl flew away towards the missile and waited its launch. She grabbed the thing when it hit her full force, making her fly backwards. She managed to stabilize herself in the air and used all the strength she had to bring the missile up and away.

She reached the space and clenched her teeth, throwing the thing even higher and using her heat vision on it, causing an explosion. The blast was really huge and its impact made Kara fall back to Earth. She was almost reaching the floor when she woke up, and flew back up. She stood there floating on the sky while journalists and people from Star City applauded her.

She had been visiting a lot, so people were getting used to her helping save the city from time to time.

Back at the bunker, everyone looked with relief at the TV as it showed Kara saving the world once again. The door of the bunker opened one more time and Kara went back, livid with anger and stopped right in front of Felicity.

"No matter what, we NEVER kill innocents!"

"I had no choice, it was that or kill even more… I was trying to minimize the consequences."

"To minimize the consequences would be call me. You guys have a way to do it now, there’s no excuse for your behavior. It’s still murder!"

"I was going to suggest call you right before you came in" Oliver said as he reached for Kara’s hand and she held it, gave it a small squeeze and let go, turning her attention back to Felicity.

"Even if I was not able to come, you still could do something else than killing thousands. My friend Winn is a hell of a hacker, he would have thought about sending it to some abandoned city, or some unpopulated place on Earth."

"I… I just…"

"I know you’re smart Felicity, I expected more of you. It’s our obligation as protectors of the innocent to make sure they don’t suffer. A few lives it’s as important as millions of lives. There is always an option! I just can’t believe you were going to kill all of those innocent people. This is unacceptable!" She hit the corner of the table with her palm and ended up breaking a small piece of it. "I’m sorry."

Felicity looked at everyone in the room, looking at her in silence. She took a deep breath and left the place, not saying another word.

"We never thought about it, either…" Thea said apologetic "It’s just our fault as it is Felicity’s."

"She is the brain of your team, the hacker to give you support. If she could spend less time worrying about making sarcastic comments about Oliver and I and more time thinking about what’s really important, those kind of choices would never have to been made!"

After a while, it was just Oliver and Kara at the bunker. She had her back against a wall while Oliver trained in the salmon ladder. He finished and walked towards her.

"Hey… feeling better?" He said as she hugged him "I’m all sweaty."

"I don’t care." She said, while resting her head on his shoulders. "I’m a bit calmer. I never get this angry, I don’t know what happened…"

"You finally exploded. Sometimes we need to let things out or it will consume us."

"The last time I got this mad was with Shioban at work… I wanted to throw her in space."

"I can imagine" He said "But I have to tell you… I’m so proud of you, babe. The way you handled that missile… Star City it’s forever in debt with you."

"I would grab a missile for this city every day." She smiled

"That’s why I…"

They heard a noise and looked to see what it was. Felicity had come back, still serious.

"I just wanted to say I’m sorry… About the missile and about you guys… I know I’m being a pain in the butt lately… I’m sorry!"

"It’s ok." Kara looked at her with a sweet and innocent smile. Sometimes she felt annoyed by her behavior towards them, but she forgave her.

Felicity turned on her heels and walked out. Oliver looked at Kara and gave her a smile.

"Let’s hope things gets better from now on."

"Let’s hope for it!" Kara said, giving him a peck on the lips.

END OF FLASHBACK

Things were a bit calmer between Kara and Felicity now, and Oliver was glad about it because he wasn’t in the mood to deal with more bullshit. Kara was sweet, caring, loving and forgiving but it didn’t mean she accepted everything people said or did. He couldn’t help but confess he liked when Kara acted jealous towards him. Not that he caused it every time it happened. She was not the crazy jealous type, not at all. But the way she showed him she was jealous, even that was cute, and he just couldn’t with her. All he wanted to do was cover her with kisses and tell her how much he loved her. Once he almost did, but the usual happened.

FLASHBACK

Kara and Oliver sat across each other in that beautiful restaurant. Kara was in her 10th plate already and Oliver just thought about her appetite. It was impressive and he would never get used to it, he thought. After dessert, Oliver tried to pay for dinner but Kara insisted in paying half of it. They were leaving the restaurant, holding hands, when it happened.

"I’m officially jealous!" A familiar voice was heard and Oliver turned around.

Cupid, that lunatic red haired woman that was obsessed with him stood there, aiming an red arrow at Kara. He gave an imperceptible smile and looked at Cupid.

"You got out of jail I see…"

"And I came to find you, my man, and look at that. You are with another woman!"

"Who is this?" Kara said, looking confused at that woman.

"Someone I saved a long time ago… And now she is obsessed with me."

"I’m not just someone, dear! I’m special!"

Kara looked at the woman again. She seemed someone who could use some help. She was used to woman throwing themselves at Oliver and just ignored it. It was annoying as hell. Kara thought about other woman who had history with him before her, and how she knew about him being a womanizer in the past. It bothered her a bit the fact that some of them spoke to him with such intimacy on their voices. She tried to hide it, but it was written all over her face.

Chapter Summary: Prompt from WritersBlock039: “five times Oliver and Kara were scared to tell the other they loved them, and the one time no supervillain could have stopped them from telling each other. Can be episode compliant, doesn't have to be.”

"You are a special kind of crazy, Cupid!" Oliver told her. "Lower your arrow now!"

"When you talk to me like that it makes me want to do nasty things with you…" Cupid smiled at Oliver, licking her own lips.

Kara looked disgusted at Cupid and took a few steps towards her.

"You clearly need help. We can help you."

"I don’t want your help, bitch. You stole my man!"

"He was never yours for me to steal!"

"Stay back or I’ll shoot!"

"Let us help you." Kara insisted reaching her hand for Cupid.

Cupid shoot the arrow and Kara grabbed it with her hand. Cupid shoot one more and it hit Kara on stomach. The arrow broke in half and fell on the ground and Kara kept walking towards her.

"What are you, freak?" Cupid yelled, scared as she looked at the broken arrow on the ground.

"Not from around!"

Kara tried once again to reach for Cupid, but she tried to hit Kara so she had no choice but knocking her down. It felt weirdly satisfying for Kara, she thought. Oliver looked at the scene and approached Kara.

"You look happy for knocking her down…"

"She asked for it!"

Kara asked for him to wait as she took Cupid back to SCPD. When she got back, she reached for Oliver, that hugged her and gave a small laugh.

"What?"

"You’re cute when you’re jealous…"

"I… I was not jealous" Kara looked at Oliver like he was a crazy person. "I… I’m not…"

"Sure" Oliver laughed and gave her a small kiss.

Kara kissed him a bit more passionate than ever before, their tongues fighting each other for dominance. Oliver told her in their kiss she was the only one for him, and she responded it with the same vigor.

"Babe, I’m all yours, you know it" He whispered between the kiss.

"I’m glad to hear it." She smiled back at him between their kiss.

"Only yours… Babe, I lov…" Oliver whispered to her ear but was interrupted.

"Husband?"

Kara stopped the kiss and looked to her side. What now? She thought. Husband? What in Rao’s name was that now?

Oliver looked extremely annoyed and scratched his head.

"What do you want, Nyssa?"

END OF FLASHBACK

Kara was not happy that day to see Nyssa calling him husband, he remembered. But he explained her the whole forced wedding story and then Kara felt really sorry for her, for being forced to marry someone she didn’t love and for having such a terrible father.

It took a lot to make Kara angry, he thought, and once, he managed to do it. She was right for being mad at him back then and it only made him realize how much he needed to tell her everything, before it was too late. He came really close to dying that time, it was like a wake up call for him.

FLASHBACK

Oliver looked nervous at Kara inside an empty room in the DEO. He had to stop by really quick so he could warn her about what he was going to do, what he had to do. And he had to see her once again because he had no idea what would happen and if he was going to come back, but somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to tell her that.

"What’s wrong?" She asked, looking worried at him.

"I need to do something… Do you remember when I told you about Prometheus?"

"Yes."

"He kidnapped my son and his mom. I need to go back to the island…"

"Let me help you!" She said, reaching for his cheeks and caressing.

"I would never ask you this, you are in the middle of an invasion here… And I hate the fact that we can’t help you right now with all that is going on… I really hate it."

"Don’t worry Oliver, we got this. My cousin is here, he can help. I can go with you and help you…"

"No, you need to stay here and protect your people. For what you told me, this can be catastrophic. I trust you will stop that crazy woman and her army. If there is anything I know for sure, is that you can do this!"

"Oliver… I’m scared for you…"

"Do you trust me?"

"With all my heart!" She said, putting one hand on his chest, looking with teary eyes at him.

"Then it’s settled. You stay and save your planet. I will go back and save my son and his mom and then I will take you to dinner and I plan to spend the whole night celebrating our victory with you."

Kara smiled at the thought of it and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I can’t wait for it." She smiled.

"Neither can’t I."

"But still… If you need, just call me."

"I will."

Days passed by and Kara never again heard of Oliver. She was starting to lose her mind already, having no news of him. Things on her Earth was not so easy with the Daxamite invasion but after almost a week, she managed to defeat them by spreading lead on the air. She tried to save the Queen, Rhea, but couldn’t reach her, so she had to defeat her.

Kara found her extrapolator and breached to Earth 1, hoping to hear from Oliver and his team by now.

She stepped in the Arrow bunker only to find Oliver sat on the ground with his back to the wall, all bruised and with a tired look on his face. Once he saw her, he got up and ran to her arms, hugging her and finally letting all the cry out.

"Oliver, what happened? I was so scared… I never heard again from you…"

"They’re dead…"

"Who’s dead?"

"William’s mom, the rest of them I don’t know, they might be dead… I have no news from anyone else. Thea’s in the hospital in coma…"

"Oh my Rao!" Kara covered her mouth with her hand and hugged Oliver back "Hey, they must be fine, you have to believe this, ok?"

"Prometheus, he blew the island up. He killed himself and this made the island explode, the bombs were all connected to him. He wanted me to kill him so everyone else would be blown up with the island. He gave me no choice. I couldn’t stop him…"

"You had your extrapolator with you?"

"I guess…"

"Oliver!" Kara looked at him starting to feel pissed. "I told you to call me if you needed."

"You had your own problems in your Earth, I couldn’t…"

"Couldn’t what? Call me to save your team, you, stop this lunatic? For Rao’s sake! You could have died! Do you understand that?"

"I know it… I… I’m tired"

"Well, I will let you rest then and think about your reckless and selfish attitude!"

"Selfish?"

"Yes!"

Kara took a deep breath and looked at Oliver. He stood up and crossed his arms on his chest.

"You are part of my life now. I care for you. I lost many people in my life already, I lost my parents, my planet… I lost family, friends… I felt alone for a long time until you came in. I just can’t lose you too. Neither can your sister, or your son…you know, people that care about you? Do you have any idea what would happen to everyone if you died? So yes, it was selfish of you to just not call for help. You know I could have dealt with it in seconds! There is nothing in your Earth that can hurt me. We could have used this."

Oliver looked at Kara, thinking about all that she said. He felt like an idiot for not having called her in the first place. What would happen if she lost him? She would suffer again, not knowing how he really felt, without knowing how much he loved her.

"Kara I’m sorry… I…"

"I need to go now!" Kara turned around "I talk to you later!"

She was beyond angry now, and there was no way she could deal with him right now. She opened the breach and vanish. Oliver looked desperate at where she was, feeling like it couldn’t wait anymore. He had to tell her and no one would stop him.

END OF FLASHBACK

Oliver went for his bedroom and reached for his extrapolator. It was now or never. He wouldn’t wait anymore. He knew she was still pissed at him, but he had to find her and tell her.

He got at the DEO and noticed something was wrong. Everyone was running around, stressed and anxious. He walked towards the main control room only to find Winn and J’onn looking at a huge ship on the sky.

"Where is Kara?" He asked J’onn "What is going on?"

"Roulette was going to send families of aliens away in that ship" Winn pointed to the screen "And Alex went on a mission to rescue them. The president ordered us to launch that ship away in 5 minutes and Alex got stuck there."

"Kara is trying to save her."

Oliver looked at the screen, the ship was starting to move already. He could hear Alex on comms, desperate. Then he heard her voice.

"Alex, hold on ok?" Kara flew really fast and grabbed the front of the ship, trying her best to stop it from moving it.

It was really heavy and Kara, even with her super strength, had some difficulty with it. She had her both hands on the windows of the ship and felt her muscles burn in pain. She used everything she had against that ship, she wasn’t going to let her sister be lost in space, away forever.

"I don’t know… If I can… Take it any longer…"

Oliver heard Kara’s voice and started feeling desperation taking over him. His girlfriend was out there trying to stop a huge and heavy ship from going away with her sister locked inside of it. He could feel in her voice she was tired and terrified. He grabbed a comm from the desk and tapped on it.

"Kara? Babe?"

"Oliver?" She cried in surprise while trying to push the ship so she could stop it.

"I know you’re mad at me… For not reaching out for you, but I’m here anyways. I’m here for you."

"I’m sorry baby…" She cried and looked at Alex through the glass of the window.

Alex had her hand in the direction of Kara’s, looking at her with determination, telling her she had this. While Oliver’s voice was in her ear, telling her the same.

"I need you to know I love you." Oliver said, looking at the screen feeling desperate. He wanted so badly to be there doing something to help, but he couldn’t. He was only human. "I never loved anyone before like I love you. I’ve been trying to tell you this for so long… I was afraid I would never have the chance… But I know now we will have many chances, because I know how strong you are. You got this! I know you can!"

Kara felt something building up inside of her and took a deep breath, pushing the ship as harder as she could. She let out a really loud scream, the veins of her neck all popped out as she yelled.

She did it. She let go the ship and brought it back to Earth, ripping the door away and hugging Alex, while crying.

Once back at the DEO, Alex and Kara walked in getting hugs from everyone. Kara walked towards Oliver and pulled him by his collar, giving him a full kiss on his lips.

"I love you too!" She whispered to him "I also was trying to tell you… And I was so scared when you came back from the island, I was scared you could die not knowing how much I loved you…"

"Hey, it’s ok. We both were scared. But we are here now" He hugged her, kissing her head. "I love you so much…"

"I love you!"

Kara and Oliver kissed for a few more before pulling apart from each other.

"I think we both need that celebration you promised" Kara whispered to Oliver

"Yes, we do!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: 
> 
> Prompt from lovebooks1990: “Hi, I'm A Kariver fan and wanted to give you a prompt for The Emerald-Steel collection, there are stories we're Kara gets hurt physically by Kryptonite and Oliver helps her, but I think it would be interesting to see what would happen if Oliver got hurt, tortured, the lengths Kara would be willing to go to save him and take care of him."


	14. 14. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from lovebooks1990: “Hi, I'm A Kariver fan and wanted to give you a prompt for The Emerald-Steel collection, there are stories we're Kara gets hurt physically by Kryptonite and Oliver helps her, but I think it would be interesting to see what would happen if Oliver got hurt, tortured, the lengths Kara would be willing to go to save him and take care of him. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So... Inspiration kicked in really fast today. Here it is!!!
> 
> (It's not that long because I already wrote something similar in the past, so when it comes to Kara taking care of a hurt Oliver, well... there is not many new things to do haha)
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara was lay in her couch, looking at the ceiling as she thought about her miserable and unlucky love life. She spent 6 months suffering, not knowing if Mon El was alive just to find out afterwards, he was married. And his wife was such a sweet person, also a hero and beautiful. She couldn’t even hate her. She felt like that for a while and then she started to get over him. It was so hard to see them together around the DEO, but day after day, week after week, things were starting to feel a bit better. Her heart was healing. She knew that one day, her heart would feel whole again and at the right time, she would be happy and in love with someone amazing. In the meantime, she would keep saving the world and dedicating herself to her job. But before, she needed some rest. She needed some fresh air so an idea crossed her mind.

She got up and walked to her bedroom, coming back with her extrapolator. This was the greatest gift she ever won, because it allowed her to be away anytime she felt like it, and this was one of those times. What could be better than a small vacation on another dimension?

She pressed the button and crossed over to Earth 1 flying.

Once there, she kept flying around, having no idea in which city she was in, but glad to be away from everything for a while. She wondered if her friends were doing fine, and thought about stopping by in Star Labs to see at least half of the team since a few of them traveled through time, a really cool thing she would love do one day.

Kara was distracted with her own thoughts and hear a yell from far away. She tried to focus her hearing and heard even more yells and a weirdly calm voice talking to a man. The man seemed in extreme pain. She had to do something, so she flew towards the direction of the sound she heard.

She finally found the place. It was an abandoned building and Kara thought to herself why it was always abandoned buildings. Things were the same even on different Earths when it came to bad guys, she thought.

Kara reached the second floor and walked through a long corridor. To her right, there was a cell and she thought she saw Oliver Queen inside of it, spread on the ground and chained. She looked closer and yes, it was Oliver Queen. For Rao’s sake, what was happening? There was the guy with the weird calm voice, standing before Oliver. A few pictures were spread around Oliver and the guy pointed at them. Kara had a bad feeling about the situation, she had to do something. She grabbed the bars of the cell and gave them a strong pull, tearing them apart and throwing them away.

"Who are you?" The guy looked scared at her and ran towards her, trying to fight her.

"Kara?" Oliver whispered weak from the ground, barely able to see her face.

"Kara?" The guys said as he looked at Kara, trying to hit her, but failing "You know Oliver then?"

"Yes! He is my friend!"

"Oh great! One more person to be disappointed with you, Oliver."

"What are you talking about? Oliver is a great guy!"

"I don’t think you know him this well, lady! He is a monster! He is cruel and vicious and he needs to accept it."

"You’re a bad liar!" Kara told him, just avoiding his punches. She didn’t want to reveal what else she could do yet. "And who the hell are you?"

"Adrian Chase, or you can just call me Prometheus."

"It’s a lame name if you ask me!" Kara laughed, still avoiding his punches and kicks. "Why are you torturing my friend?"

"He deserves it. I won’t rest until he admits who he truly is: a murderer! A killer!"

"You’re wasting your time!" Kara said finally having enough.

She had no idea what was going on and why that guy was telling all those awful things about Oliver. She actually didn’t know Oliver that well, except for what Barry had told her once, so she decided she would talk to him later and for now, would give him the benefit of the doubt. As for that Prometheus guy, he would feel sorry for what he did.

Prometheus tried to give her one more punch and she stopped his fists near her face. She grabbed it strongly and lifted him from the ground, floating. He looked scared at her and she used her heat vision to destroy all the rest of the bars, opening a big hole where the gates of the cell were. Kara gave him a tiny smile and threw him across the room, knocking him down. She landed gracefully on the ground and ran towards Oliver.

"Hey, Oliver… It’s me, Kara!"

"What?... Are…"

"Shhh, no time for that now. Let me help you."

Kara looked to Oliver’s hands and saw he was chained to the ground. She grabbed the chains and gave it a strong pull, breaking it. She helped him stand and looked worried at him.

"Oliver…"

"Let me stay here… I deserve it!"

"There is no way I’m leaving you here. I can bring you to Star Labs so they can check on you and…

"Please. No. I need to be alone…"

Oliver let himself go from Kara’s embrace and grabbed his jacket and bow on the ground. He walked slowly towards the exist, leaving Kara looking incredulous at him.

"Well, I guess stubbornness is one of your highest qualities Barry never told me about! – She murmured to herself as she used her super speed to reach Oliver on the door of the building."

"Kara…"

"You are hurt, Rao knows what happened and I won’t leave you alone… You can’t run from me, or try to stop me, you know?"

"Unfortunately, I know!"

"Stop being so stubborn and let me help! I will keep following you until you let me help you."

"Ok… Fine!" He said in a grumpy voice and earned a smile from Kara. "I just… I can’t see anyone I know right now… I can’t… I can’t face them."

"I just happen to know the perfect place!"

Kara opened a breach with her extrapolator and brought Oliver back to her apartment. Once they crossed back to her Earth, she put the extrapolator on her pocket and looked at Oliver. He just looked around, trying to stay up.

"You can sit. This is my place!"

She said as she used her super speed to bring him a towel, a hot tea and clean tissues.

"Thank you." Oliver said as he drank the tea. He realized it was pointless trying to argue with Kara, she would win anyways.

"Now… I know you are hurt and tired… I can bring you to the DEO so they can look at your bruises and…"

"No."

Kara rolled her eyes and looked at Oliver. She thought about what she could do and used her super speed again, bringing a first aid kit.

"Then I will need to take care of you… Your bruises" She blushed, looking at the kit on her hands. "It can get infected and they are well… really bad."

"Ok." He told her, feeling every inch of his body hurting like hell.

"Thank you!"

She approached him and kneeled on the ground, looking closer at each wound. He had an ugly burn up his left chest, and she was terrified just to look at it, she couldn’t even imagine what happened there. But, she was curious.

"So… What happened?"

"I just realized all I do is for nothing."

"How’s that?" She said as she cleaned his wounds and patched one at the time. Oliver hissed in pain "I’m sorry."

"I always told people I used to kill bad guys because I had to, because they were bad guys, because I was the city’s vigilante and I had to do what the police couldn’t. I realized this was all bullshit. I liked killing!"

"Stop it."

"It’s true."

"All of us has sometimes deal with hard things in life, darkness…"

"Kara I literally grabbed a guy and broke his neck because he tried to kidnap me and he saw all I could do; this was when I got back from the island. I stabbed another guy with an arrow of mine. The other I tortured and dissected him until he gave me information I needed… I shot an arrow on someone’s head once…"

Kara pressed a bit harder the antiseptic on Oliver’s skin, making him feel more pain and hiss again. She looked innocently at him and adjusted her fake glasses, throwing the tissue away and standing up, crossing her arms on her chest.

"I won’t pretend I know you, because I don’t and that is obvious."

Oliver still felt the pain, but he was all taken care of. He looked at Kara in silence, still feeling like hell.

"Barry told me the basics about you. That you went away for 5 years, suffered a lot lost in an island and came back differently. That you scared the hell out of him when he saved your life and he found out you were the vigilante. That you were his idol and just like that, it all fell apart because he saw who you really was…"

"I told you…"

"He also told me" Kara interrupted Oliver, still with her arms crossed "That after a while he understood. And you inspired him. He saw you as a strong person who overcame the hardest thing that ever happened to you and that was a survivor, a fighter. He told me you had a lot of traumas, half of them he has no idea why, but he could imagine. And guess what? This it’s normal. It wouldn’t be if you came back the same you were, or like a happy puppy who won his favorite meal."

Oliver gave a small laugh picturing what Kara was describing him. She laughed a bit as well, and turned her face back to serious mood. She couldn’t laugh, she was giving him a lecture, she had to be serious, she thought.

"People have different ways of dealing with things…"

"It doesn’t excuse the fact that I enjoyed killing a lot of people."

"Oliver, please. Alex, my sister is someone that killed once. She killed my aunt to protect J’onn, our friend and boss. My aunt was this evil person who my mom arrested back in Krypton… She was cruel but I had hopes I could reach her. And I will never be able to because my sister killed her. At the time I was so mad, so angry. But I realized she was about to kill people I loved. Alex had no choice. I understood her. It doesn’t erase the fact she did a lot of good. Neither the fact you might have killed, changes the fact that you saved and protected a lot of people. Barry told me you tried a different way to honor your friend’s memories, right?"

"Yes… Tommy was my best friend… He called me a murderer. After he died, I promised I would do better…"

"Now tell me again what monster cares about a memory of a friend who died? What monster would stop killing because of it?"

Kara waited for his answer but it never came. She approached Oliver again, sitting by his side on the couch.

"I won’t pretend to understand what you’re feeling Oliver. You have been through a horrible thing. But please understand that everyone has a second chance. Everyone can change for the better. I saw the good in you, I saw you stood by your friend when everyone else was pissed at him… You were a jerk to me at first, but it was because you were unnerved…"

"I wasn’t…"

"Yes, you were. And you know it… But I saw the great leader you are the great fighter you are… You have no super powers, you are a human with a bow and arrow, but all you could do back there, showed me you had experience and knowledge. Whatever happened to you in the past, made you who you are today."

"I don’t feel like a hero… I feel like a terrible and ugly psycho…"

"There is nothing psycho in you, or ugly." She blushed again, noticing what she just said to him "Anyways, it’s normal to feel what you’re feeling. It’s called remorse. It washes us like a waterfall and then we realize everything we did and we feel awful about it, like there was no hope left for us…"

"You talk it from experience?"

"I got a taste of what I could turn into if it wasn’t for my adoptive family. I could be a monster Oliver. With all my powers and abilities, I could destroy everything and everyone. I had a taste of it for one day, and it was terrible. I felt awful when it was all over. And it took a lot for me to win people’s trust again. It was when I met Barry and he gave me awesome advice."

"He is a good friend."

"Yes, he is… He worries about you; you know? And now, so do I. I’m telling you, all of this that you’re feeling, it will pass. You did amazing things and saved a lot of people. If you worried enough to do it even after having done so many terrible things you told me you did, then you are a hero to me."

"Those pictures you saw on the floor… It was of people I killed… He was trying to make me admit what I always knew deep inside."

"Ok you enjoyed killing those criminals in the past… You do enjoy it now?"

"I don’t know…"

"You killed anyone? Recently?"

"No."

"You wanted to?"

"No."

"See? A psycho would just kill everyone and not care about it. You care enough to really change your ways. And this is all the matters."

"I feel so broken…"

And it was true, he did. He knew everything Kara was telling him was true, he wouldn’t be a monster if he cared enough, but why did he fell like shit all the time? It was really remorse as she told him? He felt tired. He felt hurt, but he felt a bit of hope rising inside of him. He looked at Kara, searching for answers into her eyes. He saw a bright sparkle on them as she gave him a tiny smile

"You’re not broken. I can assure you, you’re not!" She reached for his hands and held them with hers. "You just have been through a lot, way more than most people should. You need some fresh air; you need time to recover… And if you don’t want to see anyone from your Earth now, you can stay here for a few days."

"Here?"

"We just need to warn your team so they know you’re ok. I can do it in seconds and be back and…"

"No way. I won’t be a burden to you, Kara. You did enough already."

"You are not a burden. You are just really stubborn, for Rao! You know I can stop you, so please cooperate."

Oliver thought for a while. It wasn’t going to do any harm if he stood a few days, he thought. At least he would have time to recover.

"I can also go there and bring that piece of garbage to the police. Just wait here, you promise?"

"Ok."

Kara used her super speed and went back in less than 5 minutes. Oliver looked startled at her. He was definitely not used to super speed.

"Diggle was really happy to know you’re ok and with me here. Your team sends their love and best wishes. I also warned Barry and Cisco, any case Star City needs back up, they will be there. And that lunatic is arrested. Your team is really happy to know it. Now all you need to do is recover and rest…" She looked at one wound that started to bleed and grabbed the medicine and tissue again, cleaning it and stitching it.

"You’re good at it…"

"Alex taught me one thing or two. She was a doctor in a hospital in Seattle."

"That’s… cool." Oliver said as he watched Kara finishing cleaning his wounds.

"You can take a shower later, if you want. I have clean towels there and my cousin left a few clothes the last time he visited, you can grab something."

Then, Oliver looked at Kara. He really looked at her. She was really determined to help him believe himself again and recover. She barely knew him but he could see in her eyes she wasn’t going to give up on him. Thinking about that made him give her a tiny half smile.

"What?" She smiled back at him with curiosity on her eyes.

"Barry was right…"

"About…?"

Oliver sat properly on the couch and looked closer at her.

"He told me when he met you on your Earth. About how you were so determined to help others, there was no hard time for you. That you gave your all, 100% and how your bright spirit made others believe anything was possible. He told me how much he wanted for us to meet…"

Kara looked at him, stopping her hands from moving through his chest, finishing patching him up again. She blushed hard this time, feeling something running through her veins, like some weird electricity.

"You truly are light among darkness…" He whispered to her as her face came closer to his.

Kara grabbed his cheeks slightly and gave him a peck on his lips. She had no idea what made her do it, but she felt she needed it badly. She realized she was kissing Oliver Queen and let go of him, covering her mouth with her hands.

"I’m sorry… I don’t know what…. I’m sorry." She said standing up and starting to walk away.

She couldn’t give one more step because she felt a pair of hands holding her arm. She turned around and Oliver pulled her closer to him, giving her a kiss that would definitely make her dream about him for a very long time.

"You have nothing to feel sorry for."

He smiled at her, giving her one more kiss as she kissed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from WritersBlock039: “if Oliver and Kara had gotten together before "Duet," and Oliver and Iris rescue Kara and Barry from the musical world.” (I confess I changed a small detail because it would be really funny if Oliver was in that dream world with Kara and all the musical going on) 
> 
> \- I wish I was not in that much pain in my knee right now so I could write the next two fics today because I think u guys will love them. They are light and fun and full of funny moments. (I just have it on topics for now). I can't wait to write those haha.


	15. 15. Duet... Sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from WritersBlock039: “if Oliver and Kara had gotten together before "Duet," and Oliver and Iris rescue Kara and Barry from the musical world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!!
> 
> Here I am with a different version of the Flash Musical episode, Kariver version. I hope you like the twists I gave to the prompt, I just think it would be AWESOME to see Oliver in this situation.
> 
> 4 more fics and I'll be ready to take more prompts. Just please know this:
> 
> 1 - I depend on inspiration. Not every single prompt I can work with because sometimes, inspiration just won't cooperate, no matter how hard I try. 
> 
> 2 - I don't take explicit prompts. I write from K to M (subtle). Or repeated ones, so just make sure I didn't wrote it here before giving a new idea. 
> 
> 3 - My knee and my hip doesn't allow me to stay on computer for that long. So be patient haha. Good knews is I finished my white canary cosplay (will start my adapted overgirl - no nazi shit - but it will be easier) and my rehearshals are about to start again (to move and dance helps feeling less pain), but I will still have enough time to write it). If I take too long to update, u know my reasons hahaha. 
> 
> That's it. I hope u enjoy it!!!

"What exactly did he tell you?" Alex sat on the couch next to Kara, with a glass of wine in her hand, drinking a sip.

"He wanted us to see where this can go… If it has any future…"

"And what did you say?"

"That I didn’t think it was a good idea…"

"KARA!"

Alex gave a playful slap on Kara’s arm and Kara looked at her feeling torn inside. She had been on this flirting and getting to know each other thing with Oliver Queen for a while now, and she really enjoyed his company, but she couldn’t help but feeling they were just on a road for suffering and disappointment.

They met when they fought Dominators and saw each other once again afterwards, to help Barry with a big problem he had with a guy named Savitar. And since then, Kara has been thinking a lot about him. The fact that he had kissed her right before she came back to her Earth helped a bit.

"I know…" Kara said looking really torn to Alex "I mean… When he kissed me, it was something so… It took my breath away, I felt on cloud nine… I was shocked because he was so kind and sweet, so different from what I’m used to see, you know?"

"I believe when I saw him that time, I thought he was a grumpy and violent man that had no chill for anything… Glad to know I was wrong…"

"Kind of…" Kara laughed  "I mean… He has his moments, he gets way too serious about things sometimes, but he can be sweet and fun…He just don’t let barely anyone see it."

"He must really like you, sis."

"I don’t know… I mean… We could try, but… He is the Green Arrow, a vigilante in his world. And by day he is the Mayor of his city. He also has a kid. That it’s not the problem, but… It’s a lot. I’m not sure adding one more thing to the list would be a good idea."

"I’m glad the kid is not the problem for you, because you are great with kids… But, I don’t know Kara, I think you are overthinking it. Don’t stress about it, just… Live it!"

Kara thought about what Alex was telling her. She feared it was too late, and still had he doubts. She wasn’t sure if she was willing to risk it. She also had her job, her super hero duty. It was sure a lot for a long distance relationship thing. It was for the best, she thought to herself.

Alex got up to pick another glass of wine when a weird figure showed up on Kara’s living room, out of nowhere.

"What do you want?" Kara asked, prepared to fight "Who are you?"

"Stop right there, or I will shoot you!" Alex pointed her gun to him.

The guy just smiled at them. He wore a suit and tie, all black and white and had dark curled hair and hypnotic green eyes. It was like he was out of this world. He showed Kara’s extrapolator on his hands and Kara looked confused at him. Her device was on her room, how it was on his hands right now? He looked deeply into her eyes and Kara felt dizzy, falling down, with Alex running to catch her on time.

"I’m going to hunt the Emerald Archer now! See ya!" He laughed almost like he was singing and pressed the extrapolator, vanishing from their Earth.

"What the…" Alex murmured as she looked worried at Kara.

She thought about what she said and had a pretty good idea of where that weird went. She called J’onn and took Kara to the DEO so they could bring Kara to the only place that could help Kara and help find that lunatic, to fix her.

"Let’s bring you to Earth 1, Supergirl!"

Bright lights.

A piano playing in the background.

Where the heck was she?

Kara looked around, blinking twice as she felt confused as ever. She remembered talking to her sister, and then a weird figure showed up and now there she was. In a strange place and what she was wearing? She thought after taking a look at her reflection on a mirror in front of her. It was a beautiful black and beige dress, it sparkled so much it almost blinded her. And her hair was so beautiful, falling in curls and it looked like she was from the 20’s.

"It’s your turn, GO!" A young woman told her, hurrying her up to go behind a curtain.

Kara was not sure what she was talking about but went along with it. Once she stepped out of the curtains she noticed she was on a stage, with mic standing in front of her. The place was crowded, it looked like a fancy restaurant inside a theatre. The lights were so bright she could barely see their faces, but she knew they all were staring. The piano started and Kara felt glad she knew the song, so she started singing.

_“Moon river…”_

Her voice was soft and evolving. She felt weird at first but then she felt comfortable, like she was meant to do this. It felt like she was used to it, being on stage and performing in front of people. That was fun, she thought when she sang the last part of the song. That was when the lights were not so bright anymore and she could see everyone looking at her like they were hypnotized. She looked further and her eyes went wide as she finished the song.

Oliver Queen was there.

The Green Arrow.

The guy that had kissed her a few months ago, the one that thought it was worth it to try long distance relationships. The one she had a huge crush on, the one who had the best kiss…

Him.

She blushed hard, feeling really nervous. He saw her, he heard her singing and he had the same mesmerized look on his face and a beautiful smile.

Kara, control yourself! She thought.

He approached the stage, clapping as everyone else clapped along with him. Kara went down the stage and he came straight to her with open arms, offering her a big hug.

That was weird because Oliver Queen was not the hug type of guy. Maybe Alex was right, maybe he actually liked her this much.

"Oliver!" She said it in a surprised tone.

"Hey Kara! I’m glad I found you here…"

"Me too, I mean, I don’t know anyone here…" She looked around feeling really scared "Where are we?"

"I have no idea… A weird guy showed up at the bunker and the next thing I know, I was standing here watching you sing. Beautiful voice, by the way… I didn’t know you could sing…"

"Oh, that was nothing…" She said in a nervous way "But thank you… Alex says I put the Kara in Karaoke." She laughed. "But it’s just a hobby."

"Hey you two! Beautiful performance Kara, really beautiful. The last part could be a bit better, but it’s ok, who’s judging?" The dark haired guy showed up near the stage when people started to leave.

Kara and Oliver walked towards the guy and Oliver was ready to punch him.

"Hey, watch it!" He said after he vanished and appeared again, making Oliver even more pissed." I’m not really here anyways…

"God, I hate this weird stuff!" Oliver said.

"Where are we? And who are you? Why did you do to us?"

"One question at the time, Supergirl…"

"And how do you…" Kara looked pissed at him, but was interrupted.

"I’m Music Meister and we are inside your heads."

"What?" Oliver looked beyond done with all of that.

"I’m back there in Central City enjoying all of it. You are stuck in your own minds. It could be any scenario and you chose to be stuck inside a musical."

"I don’t like musicals; why would I want to be inside one?" Oliver crossed his arms.

"You had a conversation with your friend Diggle about it and were thinking about how you think musicals are stupid."

"They are not stupid, they are cool!" Kara said, looking at Oliver as she was judging him.

"And you, dear Kara, you love them. You watched the Wizard of Oz way more times than any person alive could ever watch. So there you go."

"And how do we get out of here?" Kara asked

"You need to get to end of the story. But I should warn you: If you die here, you die outside."

Oliver looked at Kara and then at the guy. Great, he thought. This had to be some kind of nightmare, he was sure of it. The only thing that made things not being so awful was the fact that Kara was here with him. But given their situation, he was not sure it was really a good thing. It could be really awkward. She had shut him down and he could never stop thinking about it. He was sure she liked him just as much as he liked her, but she had been clear about not being sure if they could make it work, living so far away, literally and living the lives they lived.

And she was so beautiful tonight, he thought.

Hi was going to be torture, he knew it.

"You two need to chill!" Meister said as he walked to the middle of the room "You need to put a little love in your heart…"

He snapped his finger and another song started. Oliver covered his face with one of his hands while Kara smiled as many people started to circle them and dance. Kara looked to her right and saw Winn at the piano and Cisco standing next to him and singing.

Oliver looked at it and felt really weird about watching Cisco in a weird outfit singing and dancing. Then things got so much worse when Malcolm Merlyn appeared in a white tux, singing and dancing along with them.

That was a vision. Something that would haunt him forever. Malcolm, happily singing and dancing.

The song ended and Malcolm approached the two of them and Oliver looked at him not sure if he should laugh or be scared.

"Malcolm?" He asked, still confused about what to feel.

"Who is Malcolm? I’m Cutter! You work for me, have you forgotten?" He looked at Kara and Oliver with an intrigued look on his face "God, what are those young kids on today? C’mon, there is a lot of work to be done! You two need to prepare another number for me, this time you will use your voice Mr. Queen!"

Oliver looked at him, took two steps and punched him really hard on the face. Kara jumped in scare as she put both her hands on her waist.

"Now what’s the necessity of doing that?"

"I’m not going to sing."

"Did you have to punch him?"

"It’s Malcolm!"

"No here he is someone else."

"He’s lucky he didn’t order me to dance!"

"For Rao…" She rolled her eyes and looked at the piano "Look! That was Winn and Cisco at the piano, but I don’t think they are Winn and Cisco we know…"

"Malcolm… What a scene…" Oliver looked at her "That was… Really disturbing."

"I can imagine… You just didn’t have to pull out the cave man."

"I didn’t."

"Yes, you did!"

Oliver gave up arguing and they stood a few seconds trying to think about their situation. It was the weirdest thing Oliver had been through and he had been kidnapped by aliens and lived in a dream world.

"So, we need to find what’s the plot and reach the end of it." Oliver said thoughtful

"And not die in the process. Ok. One small problem."

"Another problem, you mean?"

"I don’t have my powers here."

Oliver looked at Kara and smiled at her.

"So we do this the old fashioned way." He reached for her shoulders and gave it a little squeeze.

"That’s what I’m afraid of…"

They were about to leave the theater when they felt a sharp pain after something really hard hit them on their heads.

Kara woke up first and looked around. She was tied up besides Oliver and they were in some sort of warehouse. She tried to get away, but had no super strength to help her get rid of the ropes. Great!

"Oliver? Oliver!" Kara called for him.

"What… What happened?"

"We were kidnapped!"

"I’m hating this plot already!"

"Not that I like being kidnapped without my powers, but tell me something new, Oliver!"

He just looked at her, saying nothing else as a figure approached them.

"Joe?" Oliver asked in confusion and then remembered they were seeing familiar faces that were not the people they cared about. "Not Joe…"

"What?" He looked at Oliver like he was some lunatic "I’m Digsy! And that is my husband!" He pointed at a white haired guy that wore a brown hat and grey suit and tie.

"Stein?" Oliver looked at him, really surprised with that information.

"I think you hit him too hard, love!" Digsy turned to his husband, laughing. "Listen, I need help from you two."

"Us?" Kara looked at him trying to understand what those two would probably want with them

"Yes." Digsy said as he showed his gun on his waist.

"Sure we will help you, right?" Kara looked at Oliver that nodded with his head.

"Sure!"

"You two work with Cutter right? At his nightclub?"

"Yes" Kara and Oliver said in unison

"I need your help bringing our baby girl home, Millie. They have a son, Bob and I bet everything he has her! Will you help?"

"Sure…"

Not Joe took a pic from his pocket and showed to Oliver and Kara. Oliver looked at it, recognizing Iris West. At least he knew who to look for.

Kara and Oliver walked around trying to find any clue about where not Iris could be when Winn, probably with another name, approached them saying he knew where to find her. He took them to an old building and left them in a corridor on the second floor, asking them to keep quiet about his help. Kara and Oliver stood in front of a closed door, looking at it.

Oliver was ready to kick it when Kara grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"What are you doing?"

"I’m going to kick the door."

"No, you’re not!"

"Why?"

"You were enough of a cave man today! Besides, why do you get to kick it? Excuse me!"

Kara gently pushed Oliver aside and gave a huge kick on the door, feeling really satisfied with herself. Oliver looked at her and gave a small smirk as he thought about how much he liked her spirit.

When they got in the apartment, Oliver and Kara smiled at the scene. Of course Barry was Bob, Oliver thought. Even in dream world those two were together.

Barry and Iris looked at them with fear in their eyes.

"Who sent you? My father?" Iris asked as she looked scared, Barry holding her.

"He’s worried about you…"

"He doesn’t worry about me, lady! He wants to control me!" She said standing up with Barry. "He wants to move away and take me with him. I’m not leaving my Bob!"

"Nope, she is not!" Barry agreed with her, holding her by the waist.

"You need to tell him that!" Kara said walking two steps closer to them "You need to let him know how you feel about Barr… Bob." She smiled nervously.

"Our families are enemies." Barry told them "They wouldn’t understand."

"They will if they love you" Oliver said.

Barry and Iris looked at each other and smiled.

"Ok, we will do it!" Iris told them as she grabbed Barry’s hand and they walked out of the apartment.

"Wow… Things are way too easy in musicals!" Kara looked at them and then at Oliver, smiling.

"That’s what bothers me!"

"But they are fun, even so… You should try to watch it again"

"Nope!" Oliver said as he left the place with Kara. "It’s better if we go with them, just to be sure. I meet you at the nightclub ok?"

"Good idea! Ok" Kara said as she ran after Iris and Oliver went after Barry.

Kara stood there watching Iris telling her dad how much she was in love with Barry and how they were willing to do everything to stay together. She said she would go with them if they allowed Barry in her life because she could have a long distance relationship with him and she knew their love was strong enough to survive it. They were willing to do sacrifices so they could see each other from time to time. Her dads started singing a song to her and Kara watched it all feeling really emotional.

She thought about everything that was happening and how she could relate to their situation. Except she was feeling scared and doubtful while Millie, or Iris, was brave enough to risk it and try it. They were willing to be together even if she was going to Italy and he was staying in the USA. Kara realized how silly she was being with all of that Oliver situation. She had an extrapolator and could be in second on his Earth. Cisco could make him one so he could visit. And they were in still better luck than Iris and Barry. Italy was so far away, they had no way of seeing each other so much often and go to each other that fast. Kara smiled to herself, not believing how silly she was. And she ended up hurting Oliver feelings in the process when he thought she didn’t want to be with him or that she didn’t like him the same way he liked her.

"I’m so stupid!" She said as she followed Iris out of the warehouse.

Joe and Stein looked at each other and smiled.

"It’s time for a war!"

Meanwhile, Oliver stood there on a room, watching Barry telling his father, that version of Malcolm (he would never get over this, for sure), how much he loved his Millie. He told him she was moving away but they still wanted to be together. He talked about how he wanted her to stay but he understood she couldn’t abandon her parents like that. He understood she still loved him, she just had worries in her mind and was scared of leaving her dads alone and that is why he agreed on being with her even if she was so far away. He was going to make sure she knew how much he appreciated her and how they could make this work.

Even with the silly singing they started, that made Oliver roll his eyes once again, he started to think about it. Little by little, he understood Kara’s fear. He understood he had to make sure he was rious about wanting to make things work, and prove her they could. He understood it, watching Barry tell his dad all of that. It was a nightmare he was living but it was good for something.

After singing to his son, Malcolm gave Barry his blessing and watched him leave, Oliver following him. He turned around and called Cisco.

"Call the boys! We are going to war!"

Kara and Oliver were with Barry and Iris back at the club. They watched the couple celebrate their victory.

"We owe you so much, thank you!" Iris said as she hugged Oliver and Kara.

"That was nothing…" Kara smiled as she looked worried at Oliver.

Iris and Barry kissed each other while Kara whispered at Oliver, with concern on her voice

"This was supposed to be it right? The end of the plot?"

"I don’t know, you are the expert in musicals… Is it?"

"I don’t know… Things were way too easy… It misses the conflict… I wonder what it is…" She said thoughtful as she looked at the happy couple.

She was about to tell something to Oliver when Barry reached for her hand and they started singing a silly song. Oliver and Iris looked at them, not amused. Oliver was ready to go home and be free of that silliness but something about Kara singing and happily dancing warmed his heart. He looked at her in the sweetest way possible.

"You have heart eyes for her, did you know that?" Iris gave a small laugh as she patted Oliver on his shoulders and walked back to Barry as their song ended.

Oliver looked at Iris, thinking about it. It was so obvious? He asked himself. Well, if it was, he couldn’t care less. He decided a long time ago not hiding what he felt anymore, especially when it was about Kara.

Shooting sounds were heard outside the nightclub and Oliver and Kara ran outside, Iris and Barry following them.

"I guess we have the conflict now!" Oliver whispered as they saw Iris and Barry’s family shooting each other.

"Dad! You promised!" Iris yelled, running in front of them with Barry with his back at her, looking at his dad.

"Were you lying?" He asked, full of hurt in his eyes.

"There’s no way I will let you be with the son of this idiot!" Joe yelled.

"Diggle?" Oliver looked at the guy standing next to Malcolm. He forgot for a while he was in this dream world where people he knew where different people. That was so messed up.

Oliver and Kara looked alarmed. Iris and Barry where about to get shot, when Kara and Oliver’s heroes instincts kicked in and they ran in front of them, getting shot instead.

They all ran away and Barry and Iris looked at Oliver and Kara on the floor. They hugged each other while crying, desperate with no idea about what to do and how to help.

Oliver and Kara looked at each other. Kara tried to crawl to where Oliver was, and she felt weak, but she had to. Oliver started yelling at her, to stay where she was, but she ignored him.

Kara collapsed on Oliver’s chest while he caressed her hair, feeling weak as well.

"Oliver I…"

"Shhh it’s ok." He tried to calm her

"Oliver… I need to tell you… I was so silly and stupid."

"Kara…"

"No, I need to…" She took a deep breath, talking with difficulty. "We can do it. We can make things work…I just wish we had more time. Distance was never an obstacle… Neither was our lives; I can see that now."

"Hey, it’s ok. You were not stupid or silly. You were just scared about the idea. I know…" He took a deep breath as well, feeling pain taking over him "I know I wasn’t the most supportive but I can understand it now…"

"I love you, Oliver."

Kara used the strength she had left to reach for his lips and kiss him. Oliver kissed her back, caressing her face as they both felt like everything was spinning and fading away.

"I love you too!" Oliver whispered.

Iris, Barry, Alex, J’onn, Caitlin, Cisco and Harry looked at both Kara and Oliver as they woke up slowly.

"He just said he loves her? I’m confused." Barry asked Cisco as he looked at both his friends, not understanding what was happening.

"Yes, he did." Cisco said also looking at them confused.

Oliver woke up and looked at Kara, also waking up slowly. He jumped from the bed and reached for her, caressing her face.

"Kara, babe? Are you ok?"

"Yes… I feel weird." She said as she fully opened her eyes and looked at Oliver, smiling. "I heard you." She smiled and gave him another kiss.

They heard a loud cough and looked at the others on the room. Kara blushed and smiled awkwardly at them.

"What just happened?" Barry asked looking at them.

"We hang out a few months ago and we kissed…"

"Oh… You are a couple now?" Harry asked with a funny smile on his face.

"I was scared of being in a long distance relationship so I pushed him away."

"And I couldn’t understand it and thought she didn’t like me back… Stupid, I know."

"But I see things differently now, so… I guess now we are…right?" Kara looked at Oliver, smiling as she reached her hand for him to hold it.

"I guess we are" Oliver smiled back at her.

"Finally!" Alex said it out loud and smiled at her sister.

"And that my friends, is your lesson!" The dark haired guy appeared on the room and everyone looked startled at him.

"How did you escape the cell?" Cisco asked not believing what he was seeing.

"No cell can hold me, my friend." He looked at Oliver and Kara "You were both too stubborn to see it, so I had to give you a little push."

"There was no need to scare us like that!" Oliver said with an annoyed look

"Sometimes we need to be drastic for people to see what is right in front of them. Now if you excuse me, I need to teach other people a few lessons." He said as he walked away, vanishing as he sang “put a little love in your heart.”

Kara and Oliver told others about their adventures on the dream world. Iris and Barry looked at each other smiling.

"So, we are meant to be on Earth 2, on another timeline, on Flashpoint and now on dream world? It must be a sign." Iris said as she kissed Barry

"Joe and Stein Married? Malcolm my father?" Barry said laughing as he thought about it "That would be something else…"

"Diggle shot me there… That was weird. That felt weird." Oliver laughed thinking about how crazy everything was in his life and how he was glad for it.

"I’m glad we could understand each other and see we both were wrong." Kara said as she caressed Oliver’s face.

"Speaking about it…. Cisco." Oliver said as he looked at him "I need a favor."

Oliver asked for an extrapolator and Cisco promised to give him one by the end of the week. Oliver smiled at Kara as they held hands.

"I told you I was going to make it work, no matter what."

"We can be with each other in a matter of seconds. We have more luck than Bob and Millie."

"Poor guys!" Oliver smiled as he kissed Kara.

"Now I just need to introduce to you a really great musical."

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes!" Kara laughed, making everyone else laugh as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: Oliver is convinced to participate on a super hero auction to help Star City hospital and after a lot of protesting, Oliver accepts it. The highest bidder wins a night with the participants anyway they want it. What he wasn’t expecting was Kara Danvers to bid so high on him. That was surely something he would never forget.
> 
> (this was inspired in One Three Hill’s episode that deals with the same thing and the episode they play a game answering each other’s questions, getting to know each other... I HAD TO hahaha)


	16. 16. The auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is convinced to participate on a super hero auction to help Star City hospital and after a lot of protesting, Oliver accepts it. The highest bidder wins a night with the participants anyway they want it. What he wasn’t expecting was Kara Danvers to bid so high on him. That was surely something he would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long this time, I was not inspired at all. I hate it when it happens. Today, it finally came so I could write it, thank God. 
> 
> This was inspired in One Three Hill’s episode that deals with the same thing and the episode they play a game answering each other’s questions, getting to know each other.

  1. The Auction



It was a bright day on National City and Supergirl came back to her apartment after saving the day. It never got old, she thought as she changed to her regular clothes, adjusting her fake glasses on her face.

She loved being a hero, using her powers for good and helping those in need. It made her feel something unexplainable.  She knew the best decision she ever made was to pursuit this life and she knew it was hard and required sacrifices from her, many sacrifices, but they all were so worth it.

She was about to call Alex; to suggest they would get some pizza later when a breach opened in the middle of her living room.

"Barry!" She smiled, opening her arms and hugging her friend from another universe.

"Hey Kara!"

"What’s up? Need help with anything?"

She smiled excited with the idea. She loved team ups and to team up with Barry’s friends and his own team was always awesome. It was also a nice opportunity to see again a few faces she missed. Not that she enjoyed when Barry’s world where almost ending, she thought laughing to herself and confusing Barry.

"Actually I do…"

"What are we up against?"

"No, nothing like that, thank God!" Barry smiled relived that for the first time ever, there wasn’t any huge crisis needing Kara’s help. "You know Oliver is the Mayor of Star City, right?"

"Oh, I remember he talking about something like that…"

"Well, he was struggling trying to have any great ideas because a hospital for kids are needing money. We found out about it and offered our help, because Oliver never reaches for us when it comes to things like that… You know how he is like."

"Oh, I can imagine."

She sure could. Oliver was so stubborn sometimes, it made her want to shake him and bring some sense in him. He always tried to solve his problems by himself, even when he clearly needed help.

"So what’s your idea?"

"We are going to make a super hero auction."

"What?" Kara laughed as she heard that idea. It sounded funny. She could imagine the face Oliver made when he heard this, and she couldn’t stop laughing. "I’m sorry, I’m just picturing Oliver’s face hearing this…"

"Oh he did a death stare for all of us, like, no way in hell Barry, this is stupid” Barry made a perfect Oliver’s impression and Kara laughed again.

"So, how does it work?"

"We are going to sell a date with the guys. Their hero version anyways. Whoever buys it, can choose what to do like a walk in the park, dinner, anything… anything respectable" Barry added as he saw the expression in Kara’s face, and smiled "He thought we could use the popularity of them for good."

"You are lucky this is for charity!" Kara smiled "And what’s my part on this?"

"You bring anyone who agrees to participate, I know there are a few heroes here and you come along and help us raise money."

"Hum… That seems fun… I will ask if Winn wants to come with me, ok? And maybe Clark…"

"Your cousin?"

"Yes."

"Superman?"

"Yes." Kara laughed at Barry’s expression.

She was used to people freaking out about her cousin but she never could imagine he would cause the same effect on her friends on Earth 1. She will never forget their reaction when she brought him with her to help in the last crisis they faced: thanagarians trying to dominate Earth 1. It was priceless.

"Awesome! I can’t wait!" Barry said being the best version of a fan boy he could be, making Kara laugh "It’s great you’re coming, I know the team will be really happy you’re helping."

"I’m glad to help. When it’s the auction?"

"Tonight at Jitters."

"Ok, I’ll see you later, then. I’ll talk to Winn and Clark and meet you there."

"Thanks again, Kara! See you there."

Barry and Kara shared another hug and Barry opened the breach back to his Earth.

Later that night, Winn and Clark were at Kara’s place, waiting for her to get ready, which it took 5 minutes.

"I’m still not sure what I am going to do there, but I’m happy to finally meet your cool friends from another universe!" Winn said looking really excited.

"You are coming with me for support. They really need it. And I think you will love to meet them, specially Cisco, Felicity and Ray. I am pretty sure you’ll become best friends." Kara smiled as she looked at Clark, in his Superman suit. "Is Lois ok with this?"

"She knows it’s for charity. And she trusts me."

"Oh I know she does. I would never worry about that" Kara smiled at Clark "It’s just that… Going to another universe thing…"

"The last time she was worried, but she understood why they needed both of us. Lois supports me and she understands my calling… That’s why I love her."

"You guys are so cute" Winn said with heart eyes for Clark "I want to be at your wedding."

"You sure will, Wiin!" Clark smiled and looked at Kara "So… Shall we?"

"They will freak out!" Kara said excited as she opened the breach "Let’s go!"

Kara arrived at Jitters on Earth 1 with Clark and Winn, that couldn’t hide his excitement. He looked like a child in a huge candy store.

"This is so cool!" He said as he looked around "It’s just like our Earth… I mean… This is crazy and cool…"

"Breathe, Winn" Clark laughed.

"Hey Kara, guys, you came!!!" Barry said as he walked in to hug Kara and the others.

"Sure we did, we wouldn’t miss this for the world!" She smiled. "So… How does it work?"

"Clark comes with me and you guys can find a seat. The others will be coming soon."

"How this will work?" Clark said a bit nervous about that whole thing.

"Anyone can participate actually, as long as they help with money" Barry laughed "Iris will host the whole auction so we just go up on stage, wave at people and she will do the rest. Later, we hang out with whoever bought us."

"It’s a nice opportunity for people to hang out with their favorite super heroes" Iris said as she came closer, smiling "I loved this idea! How are you guys?"

"Great!" Kara smiled as she chose a table and sat down there with Winn.

Little by little people started to arrive. Felicity, Caitlin, Cecile, Laurel, Thea, Sara, Zari and Amaya came to say hi to Kara and join her on her table.

"I’m so glad you came!" Felicity said as she smiled at Kara and Winn "And who is this?"

"My friend Winn. He helps at the D.E.O. He is amazing with computers."

"So we have something in common"Felicity smiled as she reached for Winn’s hand to shake it "Felicity Smoak, tech support of the Arrow team."

"Nice to meet you" Winn smiled "I do tech support for team Supergirl and it’s awesome to finally meet you all. She talks a lot about you" Winn teased and Kara laughed.

"Well, he asks a lot…"

"Are you guys…" Zari asked but Kara and Winn laughed again.

"No, just friends" Kara smiled awkwardly as she saw the strange smile in Felicity’s face. Winn never noticed.

Iris walked on the improvised stage and smiled at the small crowd looking at her.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming today, we really appreciate it. I’m Iris West and I’m a journalist who have amazing connections and managed to bring to u your favorite super heroes, so please, have fun and enjoy! And our first super hero is someone really special. He is not from around and the last time he visited, he helped save the entire world. He is really strong, literally made of steel. Please welcome the one and only, Superman."

There were loud whistles and clapping and cheering. Clark stepped up on the stage, his cheeks burning red. People used to look in awe to him on his Earth and this one wasn’t different, as he could see.

"50 dollars!" Thea yelled from her place as she raised her sign on her hand

"50 dollars for Superman… Who else? Do I hear 150?"

"100!" Felicity yelled, raising her sign and Thea looked at her with an arched eyebrow

"What?" Felicity said as she looked at Thea and then looked to Kara

"150 dollars!" Laurel raised her sign

"200 dollars!" Thea raised her sign again

"400 dollars!" Laurel smiled as no one else tried to top her bid.

"Wow!" Kara said finding all of that really fun. She was expecting something like that would happen.

Iris tried to see if there was anyone else willing to top that but nothing happened. She pointed at Laurel and smiled.

"Date sold to Laurel! You guys have fun!"

Clark waved at Laurel from the stage and got out of the stage. Laurel smiled and looked at Felicity and Thea, that stared with deadly looks at her.

"Chill out guys! It’s for charity."

Thea was happy Laurel was on the good guy’s side now and that Quentin was right about her, but she could do without her sass. She was really hoping to spend some time with Kara’s hot cousin and yes, she knew he had a girlfriend, but it wouldn’t hurt to talk a bit to him, she was so curious about his life and origins. Felicity was equally bummed, but looked back to the stage as Iris was introducing the next guest.

"This is fun." She said as she read the file on her hands "Our next hero is also not from around. We also helped us in a critical moment and became a legend. I know he reminds some of you of someone, but this is a completely different person. Here we go: Citizen Cold!"

Leo stepped on stage with his hood on and glasses. He just smiled at everyone. There were a few murmurs about how he looked like Captain Cold.

"60 dollars!" Caitlin said as she raised her sign and Felicity looked at her with a questioning look. "I’m curious. I’ve dealt with his evil doppelganger once."

"Fair enough!"

"120 dollars!" Sara raised her sign and crossed her arms on her chest.

No one else bid on him so Iris announced Sara was his buyer. Leo smiled at his temporary boss and got out of the stage. A few more heroes came in as people had their fun bidding on them. A lady almost bought a date with Mick but Amaya topped her bid, Gypsy was quick on bidding on Cisco and she told Caitlin no one was going to buy her man and they all laughed. She was indeed jealous. Thea ended up buying Nate since she found he was really cute and she barely knew him so it was a plus.

"Our next guest is really popular. He has this mysterious vibe on him and started terrifying people but ended up gaining people’s trust. He loves green…"

Iris was interrupted but a really loud cheer from the crowd. Kara looked around, surprised with everyone’s reaction. There was a group of woman ready to spend a lot on money now and Kara could have an idea about how truly popular he was. Iris was being generous, those women seemed lunatic.

"Here it comes, the Green Arrow."

The screams were so loud, Kara covered her ears. She noticed the look in Felicity’s face, she was also ready to buy it. She knew they dated before, and she could read it all over her face, she thought this was an opportunity for them to reconnect. She couldn’t help but feel an icy sensation down her stomach when she thought about it. Then, she looked at Oliver’s face under that hood and mask. She could see he was uncomfortable and trying his best to be nice for a good cause. It was kind of funny. Kara laughed and waved at him, murmuring good luck and earned a funny smile from him in return. All over the place, woman bid on him and Felicity fought them hard. Bids were already on 700 dollars.

"800!" Felicity raised her sign, smiling as no one else tried to top her.

"No one else? Do I hear 900?" Iris said as she looked at the others. "So it’s s…"

"1200!"

Iris looked to see who that was and smiled in surprise. Kara Danvers stood up with her sign raised. The whole table looked at her in shock, Felicity looked like she was punched in the stomach, but kept quiet.

"Sold to Kara Danvers!" Iris said.

Kara could see the relief in Oliver’s face, for some reason she had no idea why. She just smiled at him as he murmured a thank you to her. Felicity turned to the waitress and asked for a glass of scotch and drank it in one single sip.

"Hey, Winn right?"

"Yes…" He said as he looked curious at Felicity

"I know you’re not participating on the auction, but who needs it to ask someone out, right? Want to go out tonight?"

"Who… Me?"

"Yes! There's any other Winn around here?"

"I know, stupid question…it’s just… Are you ok?"

"Yes! I’m curious about you! We can exchange notes on helping super heroes" She joked and they both laughed.

"That’s cool!"

Winn was still surprised by Felicity’s invitation but thought it was a good idea. They were really similar; it would be fun to get to know someone who understood what it was like. They were talking while Zari bought Ray and Caitlin bought Barry.

"Thank you so much for participating guys! Your money will be a great help for the hospital. Enjoy your dates!!!"

Cisco and Gypsy walked out of Jitters holding hands as he looked excitedly at her.

"I am so glad you could come! I missed you."

"I missed you too and I wouldn’t lose this for the world. Your funny dance was hilarious…"

"It wasn’t supposed to be hilarious, it was supposed to be sexy" He looked at her as he was offended.

"Oh honey, you tried…" She smiled as she gave a small squeeze on his butt. "Now let’s go to your place!"

Cisco gave a small jump in scare and laughed nervously as he opened the breach to his apartment. This power of his was so useful, he was glad he didn’t have to take the bus.

Caitlin and Barry walked together until they reached the same karaoke bar they had gone to 4 years ago.

"Did Iris put you up to this?" Barry laughed as they reached the bar.

"I just missed hanging out with you, my friend" She laughed as they ordered a few drinks "I know you don’t get drunk, but I need to."

"It’s everything ok?"

"It’s just… Being Killer Frost sometimes makes me feel so tired, I need like a night off. And... I missed hearing you sing, so, yes" She added as she saw the look in Barry’s face "We are going to sing!" She laughed.

"It’s ok… And after it you will have to dance with me" Barry laughed "Yes! It’s the rules. You pick one thing; I pick the other."

Meanwhile, Laurel and Clark walked side by side on the streets of Central City.

"You weren’t around when I visited the last time…" Clark said, trying to remember her.

"It’s because the last time you visited I was working with super villains."

"Oh… It explains why I wasn’t remembering you… So you bought me" He smiled "What are you up to?"

She stopped walking and looked serious at Clark.

"I know it sounds silly… But I want to talk."

"It’s not silly."

"I just…" She walked again and Clark followed her "I am not from around, just like you… Well, you are from another planet, I know but" she smiled as she looked to the ground "I am from Earth 2. And I was feeling like talking to someone who was also not from around here…"

"It’s easier, because there’s no judgment?"

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"I get it."

They reached a small coffee house, there was a few tables outside. They ordered tea and coffee and chose a table.

"I’m all ears" Clark smiled as he took a sip of his coffee.

He was curious about Laurel, that was for sure. He was used to people having a different approach with him, it was a relief to be treated as a normal person for once. He understood why people acted the way they did, but it was still overwhelming sometimes.

"I used to like being a villain, I thought it was the only way because the world was a really cruel place. I fought cruelty with cruelty. I was also always living in fear… To be here now, on the team of the clones of people I used to love and care about… It’s weird and hard sometimes… I wanted to hear your perspective about things…"

"Why me?"

"You have been here once and people already know you are different... They say you are compassionate and believe everyone deserves a second chance. Your cousin told me that when she helped making me see things the right way… I wanted to know your take on things, because I for one don’t believe it, at least not for me."

"What do you mean about having living in fear? It had something to do with you being a villain?"

"Bad guys always loved to use me for my powers. First there was Zoom, threatening to kill me if I didn’t help him kill Barry. Then, there was Prometheus, promising me my freedom if I helped him torment Oliver. Then Cayden James showed up with the same goal. The truth is, I was never free. Not the way I am now…"

"And it scares you?"

"A bit. I never had this control I have now over my life… People here took me in after Kara helped me. It is still hard for me to see Sara when she visits, and I think is hard for her too, because she lost her sister, the other Laurel…"

"I can see why this can be confusing and scaring. I mean, I am aware I have multiple doppelgangers in the multiverse, and I have no idea how I would react to see clones of my loved ones, especially if they had died. And… I know they are not the same people you used to know, but think of it as a different kind of blessing. They also lost a loved one, to see you it’s as hard as it is for you, and if they reached their hands to you, it means somehow they found comfort in helping you and seeing you being ok. You will never replace each other, of course, but you can help each other. It’s like a puzzle, one piece completes the other. It eases the pain."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that, you will never forget those you love, but you will be helping other people heal and do some good for them. It’s not the same, but you’ll see that by helping others, your heart will be full of a different kind of love and you will feel something different… It’s peaceful."

Laurel smiled as Clark talked. It was true, he had some type of insight about those kind of things. And he was the first person who even knowing she was evil, not looked at her in a different way. It was a long time ago since anyone looked at her like that.

"And about you being evil in the past… I don’t think you were truly evil. Everyone has good inside them and you were good once. Heavy loss and sadness broke your heart and those kind of things can destroy someone. It’s important we surround ourselves of loved ones, so we don’t lose our balance. Even I need someone to have my feet on the ground, you know?"

"And you have this someone on your life, I’m sure."

"Yes.The thing is… I see that you lost those who did that for you. And being oppressed and threatened doesn’t help. But look, you’re here, and you changed… And I bet someone here cares for you enough to help you when things are hard."

"Yes, I have…The doppelganger of my dad…"

"See? Everyone makes bad choices sometimes, it’s normal. What truly matters it’s if you care deep in your heart enough to try and make a difference."

Make a difference was something she was just getting used to. She was glad she bought this date with Clark, he was being to her a great friend.

"I’m not used to having friends, but you are being a great one! Just as your cousin."

"There’s a first time for everything" Clark smiled "And I believe it’s my time to choose what to do… What about you fly with me to some cool places on this Earth? Neither of us are from around, so it might be fun."

"I’m in!" Laurel said really excited about flying with Superman.

Amaya and Mick agreed they should go out for a drink and do nothing, just drink and be happy. Mick liked Amaya’s company, she understood him and didn’t treat him like a stupid person. Amaya saw Mick as a good person afraid of showing who he really was so she was determined to help him with that. Zari wanted to ride a bike and Ray followed her as they talked and enjoyed the day off. Afterwards, Ray offered a picnic on the park ad he was starving. Thea and Nate went out to a nightclub since she missed the fun she had a few years ago and now her life was all about work and help her brother.

"You’re really cute!" She said to him, making him look at her in a funny way

"Do you think so?"

"I know so" She smiled at him and Nate suddenly realized she was flirting with him.

"Oliver will kill me…"

"Oliver doesn’t have to know anything… Besides, we are doing nothing… Unless…"

Thea smiled and approached Nate, inviting him for a kiss he accepted after Thea told him to relax, Oliver wouldn’t kill him. Not if he didn’t know.

Sara and Leo went for a walk, she had no specific destination, she just wanted to know more about his life on Earth X and how were things in his life. She told him about missing her Snart and how she still dreams about his death. They spent her part of the date talking about a lot of things and Leo looked at Sara, feeling a bit worried.

"You could have asked me all of this before. Why spend money now?"

"It was for charity. And a good opportunity of a day off, something we don’t have often…"

"Well, let me tell you my idea: Let me take you somewhere you can relax and forget about everything for a moment. You need it, captain."

"Where?"

"A spa. It’s on me. My part of the date… Let’s go!" Leo gave his arm for Sara to grab it and smiled at her as she nodded with her head. "You also need one more thing. Relax and stop running. Miss Sharpe likes you and you clearly like her. Stop wasting time and embrace it, don’t wait until it’s too late."

Sara left with him as she thought about what he said. It was true, she couldn’t wait again until it was a life or death situation to do something. She was going to miss Leo when he leave for his Earth, she was sure of that.

Felicity spent a lot of time showing Winn all Arrow Cave’s tech and he gave her a few notes. They exchanged stories and discovered they had a lot in common. It was a fun and nice day, to get to know each other, something Felicity wasn’t expecting at all today. She was glad it turned out the way it did.

Kara waited for Oliver outside Jitters, and the moment he came out, he looked at her with a curious look in his face. She smiled innocently at him, blushing hard.

"So… You bought a date with me" He smiled, putting his hands on the pockets of his suit.

"Yes, I did! I just think this is the perfect opportunity to finally figure out the mysterious Oliver Queen" She said in a low voice so no one would hear them.

"And what do you have in mind? You have to pick something, and I have to pick something for later."

"I need to eat." She said as she heard her stomach making noises

"I know a place!"

Oliver took Kara to Big Belly Burger and she was more than happy to eat 4 burgers. The waitress looked at her with a funny face and walked away after bringing a huge strawberry milkshake for her. Kara ate happily as Oliver just keep staring at her.

"Don’t be scared" She laughed

"I’m friends with Barry, I’m not, trust me" He laughed. "It’s just… Impressive." He adjusted himself on the seat and looked at her "So… What now?"

"Well…" She said as she finished her second burger "Since the goal here it’s to get to know each other, let’s play a game… the 10 questions game. We can ask each other anything and we have to answer it."

"Hum…" Oliver said as he thought about the game "Ok, I’m in… But only if I can teach you to use bow and arrows after! That’s my part of the date."

"Deal!" She answered excited, finishing her third burger and her milkshake.

"You start!"

Kara finished eating and they stood on their table, since it was quiet there and almost empty, they could talk freely without worries.

"What made you decide to be a vigilante?"

"It started with my dad when he killed himself when the boat wrecked, he asked me to right his wrongs and save the city. When I got home I could see how the city was dying and suffering. So I had to do something." He said, noticing her face changing when he told her his father killed himself. Well, she told him it was supposed to be the truth, so he followed the rules. "How did you come to Earth?"

"My planet Krypton exploded. My parents sent me in a pod to take care of my cousin as his parents did the same. I was stuck for 24 years in the phantom zone but something happened and my pod came to Earth. My cousin was already Superman and I was still 13 years old."

"Wow…" Oliver said, not being able to imagine how it was like to see everyone you love and everything you know being blown up. And she managed to be this bright and shiny person even so… He had a new kind of respect for her.

"I know…" She said "It’s still hard sometimes, but being Supergirl helps… So… Someone told me you were a jerk before the island."

"I bet it was Diggle."

"Yep" She laughed "Tell me how."

"I dated Laurel, cheated on her with her sister…"

"Sara?"

"And other woman too. One ended up pregnant and made me believe she had lost the kid, but she hasn’t. Yes, I am a dad now" Oliver said as he noticed Kara’s shocked look on her face "His mom passed away… Anyways, I was terrible. Always drunk, was arrested once, beating up a paparazzi…"

"Oh you went all Britney on them" Kara giggled, imagining the scene.

"Oh, so you do have a Britney in your Earth with the same backstory…"

"Apparently" She said adjusting her fake glasses "Oliver you were a terrible person. I’m glad I met you now. I wouldn’t talk to you back then, sorry."

"It’s ok. I wouldn’t talk to me back then as well" He laughed "And you? Were you always a nice person or do you have some dirt under the rug?"

"I was always a nice person" Kara laughed and scratched her nose.

"I’m sensing a but coming…"

"Yes, there is a but coming" She laughed "Let’s just say there is a kind of rock from my home planet that turns me into an evil person. Basically all heavy thoughts and things I repress, comes out when I’m exposed to it. And it happened once."

"Wow, never saw that coming… You, evil? Almost unbelievable."

"It’s true." She laughed.

They paid the bill and left Big Belly Burger, walking to Oliver’s place. It was a nice day, not really warm but not that cold as well. Kara felt nervous about asking her next question to Oliver, but she felt the need to. It was a game after all, they couldn’t just cover the basics for a long time. She looked at the ground, feeling her cheeks burning and becoming red.

"What happened between you and Felicity? She seemed bummed I bought you today…"

"We dated a long time ago, got engaged. I had to keep stuff about my son from her because his mom asked. She told me if I wanted to have a relationship with him, I would have to keep the secret, even from Felicity. She found out later and lost her trust in me…"

"But his mom asked, it wasn’t your fault…"

"Thank you for that, but it was not the way she saw it. I also had to make the hard decisions with my team from time to time, I had been in situations that required me lying to protect some people. She hated it. So we broke up. We tried again a few weeks ago, but again it didn’t work out so I figured it wasn’t supposed to be."

"This sucks… I’m sorry it happened to you…"

"It’s ok. I’ve been over it for a while now…" Oliver opened his door for Kara and they entered his place.

Kara looked around, admiring the apartment. Oliver had a great taste, she thought. He mentioned for her to sit on the couch and she did. He sat beside her as they kept asking each other a few more questions.

"Have you ever dated humans?"

"Yes… But it was a disaster" Kara laughed.

"How so?"

"I had always to be careful because I could hurt them, and I couldn’t tell them I was an alien that had super powers. It was hard. I always had to lie and hide and it was a nightmare. So I just gave up…"

"I know the feeling. It’s terrible when you have to lie and hide who you are when dating others… I don’t think you should give up, Kara."

"My sister says the same."

"She is wise."

"Yes, she is." Kara smiled at Oliver, thinking about what to ask him next.

"Have you ever killed before?"

"I started killing criminals, thinking it was the only way. After my best friend called me a murderer and died, it haunted me for a while. I wanted to give up and stop saving the city. My friends convinced me to come back and I changed the way I did things. On the island I had to kill to survive, it was like war back there. A true nightmare. It did things to me, things I’m still trying to recover from. Sometimes I wonder if anything I did differently matters, I still feel like a murderer sometimes."

"If you care enough to save people without killing them now, I say you are far away from being a murderer. You did what you had to do to survive and I agree, you should have found out sooner you didn’t have to kill people, but better later than never. Don’t beat yourself up! It’s not worth it!"

"You are just as wise as your sister; did you know it?" He smiled at Kara.

They asked each other a few more questions and it felt so nice talking so bluntly, Kara forgot it was just only 10 questions. They ended up asking way more, until Oliver realized it and smiled at her.

"I guess it’s time for bow and arrow lessons."

"Ok, I’m ready. Bring it" Kara said standing up and teasing Oliver.

He brought his bow and arrows from his room and put them on the couch. Kara was excited about it. She had only her powers to rely on and always wondered how it was for vigilantes, to fight crime being vulnerable and relying on skills only. She was about to learn, or try at least, what made Oliver survive for all those years.

"Hold this part like this" He said, reaching for her hand and placing it on the right spot.

Once their hands touched, he felt a spark running through his hands. Kara looked briefly at him and he could imagine she felt the same.

"Like this?"

"Yes" He said in a low voice. "Now you pull the string and… here, your elbow needs to be a bit higher…" He touched her arms, adjusting them into the right position as he stood behind her.

Kara could feel his breath near her neck. She started feeling nervous out of sudden again. It was always happening anytime Oliver was too close to her. Was she developing a crush on him? Her heart jumped out of her chest when he told her about being done with Felicity and before, when he walked on that stage earlier and gave her that smile of his. Whatever this was, it felt good… And right. Oliver approached his lips to her ear as he whispered to her.

"Now focus on that spot" He pointed the wall "Breathe in and out…" His hand went for the one pulling the string and his other hand went for her shoulder. "Now… Let go."

Kara did and smiled as she hit her target. Oliver smiled proudly at her.

"You learn quickly."

"I have a good teacher."

She turned her face to his and they looked at each other in silence. Oliver could smell her sweet scent and smiled as their eyes stared deeply at each other’s.

"There’s one more thing I want to do…" He said, his hand reaching for her cheeks.

"Me too" She whispered and let the bow in the couch, not taking her eyes from Oliver’s.

His face came closer to hers, his nose touching hers and he looked at her lips for a second before Kara closed the space between them and sparks flied everywhere. It was a slow but deep kiss, full of hidden passion. Oliver held her by the waist and Kara felt a shiver with his touch, reaching for his neck and caressing it with her fingers.

They tasted each other’s lips for a while before stopping for some air. Their foreheads touched and Oliver opened his eyes just to find Kara staring at him. They smiled at each other.

"That was unexpected…" He smirked, caressing her cheeks.

"But a good unexpected."

"A really good one."

Kara touched his cheeks, caressing his face as she approached him one more time for another kiss, this time around, a slower and softer kiss, like she was savoring it, every second of it. Oliver responded to her kiss the same way. They stopped again and looked at each other.

"I need to go back soon…"

"How much longer can you stay?"

"Only for a couple of hours."

"Stay?"

"Yes."

Kara smiled, her lips reaching for his lips once again. She was becoming addicted to his kisses and she knew it was dangerous, but she wasn’t going to freak out about it now.

A few hours later, Kara, Clark and Winn were ready to go back to Earth 38. They had said their goodbyes to the others and only Oliver, Laurel, Diggle and Felicity were there, to say goodbye to Winn and Kara.

"Keep in touch, ok? It was really nice to meet you!" Felicity said as she hugged Winn.

"I will" He smiled and looked at Kara, that hugged the three of them.

"Don’t forget what I told you. And if you need anything, just call Kara and she can reach me." Clark said as he hugged Laurel.

"Thanks for everything, Clark!" She said smiling back at him.

"Take care." Oliver said as he hugged Kara, making Diggle and Felicity look funny at him, finding it weird he was hugging someone "I’ll miss you" He whispered to her ear, making her smile.

"I will too" She whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "until the next time."

Oliver felt a funny thing on his stomach and a bit of sadness. He wanted to spend more time with Kara and this was impossible right now. He knew he would dream about her for a long time until they could see each other again. She waved at them and disappeared into the breach with Winn and Clark.

"Laurel, you had a date with Superman…spill it!"

"We talked…I really needed to. I just made a new best friend" She smiled and left to her place.

Back on Earth 38, Kara and Winn arrived at the DEO through the breach. Winn was more excited than he was before they went to Earth 1.

"Kara, I think I’m in love…"

"I figured it out…" She laughed

"She’s amazing. Why do we have to live so far away?"

"I wonder the same thing" She said as she thought about her kiss with Oliver.

"And yours with Oliver? I was not expecting that by the way!"

"Neither was I…"

"So?"

"It was perfect." She smiled with a dreamy look in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: Many people gave me this idea, so I thought: why not?   
> Oliver ends up on Kara’s Earth instead of Barry. Get to see them meeting for the first time and meeting Winn, James and Cat Grant.   
> It's not exactly what happened on the episode, just inspired by it. I'm still figuring out this one, so be patient ;)


	17. 17. World's Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: I'm SOOOO SORRY for taking so long. I'm not having the best of luck right now and a lot happened to keep me from posting again. But, here I am with a new short fic and I really hope u guys like it.
> 
> BTW: life is a bit crazy again (with a few jobs and projects I'm working on), so I might take a few days to be able to post the next one (two more and I'll take new prompts ^^)
> 
> Hope u guys like this one. Rated K (all audiences)
> 
> **
> 
> Chapter Summary: How it would be if instead of Super Flash crossover back in season 1, there was a Super Arrow one. Love at first sight does exist and this fic is living proof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SOOOO SORRY for taking so long. I'm not having the best of luck right now and a lot happened to keep me from posting again. But, here I am with a new short fic and I really hope u guys like it.
> 
> BTW: life is a bit crazy again (with a few jobs and projects I'm working on), so I might take a few days to be able to post the next one (two more and I'll take new prompts ^^)
> 
> Hope u guys like this one. Rated K (all audiences)

The Green Arrow patrolled Star City as he did every single night. Diggle was giving him back up while Felicity was on the bunker, helping them as she hacked security cameras and warned them if there was any danger. It was just the three of them, just like good old times. Oliver was focusing on their target as the person just vanished, appearing again behind Oliver. Diggle shoot him before he could do anything, but the guy was quick enough to deflect it.

"How is he…" Diggle said as he looked horrified at the guy vanishing and appearing again. He was feeling dizzy.

"No idea! This is Barry’ specialty!" Oliver said as he aimed an arrow towards the mysterious guy, but it was useless…

"I think he is a breacher…" Felicity said as she tried to think about it.

"A what?" Diggle said feeling even more confused than before.

"The same as Cisco… He can open breaches and travel through them."

"Felicity please call Barry…"

"Already did that. He said he will come soon, he is dealing with a lunatic in Central City, they are going after him as we speak. Then, he will come over."

Oliver thought about his lack of luck but accepted just fine. His friend had his own craziness to deal with, so he would have to improvise for now. The only problem was that the guy kept vanishing and appearing again, making it difficult for Oliver to actually hit him.

"You need to relax, greenie!" The guy said laughing as a maniac "And I have the perfect place for you…" He said as he vanished again, reappearing behind Oliver and pushing him towards a breach.

"HEY!"

There was no time for Oliver do anything. He heard Diggle and Felicity yelling his name on his comm as the thing just went off and he took it from his ear. He felt something weird like he was falling, then he literally dropped on the ground, trying to get up.  He looked around just to see the middle of nowhere.

"Where the hell am I?" He wondered as he looked at his comm, useless now.

A strong wind came in his direction, making him fall again, he looked up at the sky and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing what he thought he just saw.

A woman flying high on the sky and really fast. She came in landing abruptly and rolled on the ground before stopping. Oliver walked towards her, feeling worried. He was still processing the fact that she could fly, but he was a gentleman. He needed to see if she was ok.

He approached her and noticed her blonde wavy hair all around her face. She opened her eyes and looks confused, one of her hands on her ear, it looked like she was having trouble hearing well. She had deep blue eyes, the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

She was really beautiful, he thought as he looked cautiously at her. She was dressed like a hero, but he had no idea who she was. It made him wonder where the hell that weirdo sent him.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking worried at her.

"Yes… I guess… I…" She looked around feeling a bit confused. She had no idea who the hell that funny guy wearing a funny suit was, but she needed to go back to CatCo.

Kara prepared to take flight once more, but Oliver was fast enough to use one of his tricky arrows to shoot wires around her feet, trying to pull her back to the ground.

He had questions. He needed answers.

Apparently she was not just able to fly, but also super strong because she flew anyways, with Oliver holding strongly the end of the wire. Kara looked down and found that really weird. She needed some answers.

She went back to the ground, dropping Oliver first before landing.

"I’m sorry…" She said as she looked confused at him. "Excuse me but… Who are you?"

"I’m guessing you never heard of the Green Arrow…"

"Should I?"

"Well…"

Oliver looked at her, really worried now. He must be really far away.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked

"I’m Supergirl…" She answered him like he was being a fool asking it, since he should know who she was, at least it sounded like that.

"Who now?"

"You also don’t know who I am?"

"No…" He looked around and scratched his head.

Oliver remembered Barry describing when he visited Earth 2 once and it hit him.

"I am on the wrong Earth…"

"What?"

Kara looked at him having no idea what he was talking about. She noticed the worried look on his face and by the way he was dressed and acted, with that nickname, he must be some sort of super hero… But she was confused. He was a human, no powers apparently. How on Earth was he a hero?

Kara took him to CatCo, and once there, both in regular clothing again, she took him to a quiet room as he asked to use the computer and do some research.

"There’s a Star City here… " He looked at the computer "And apparently I died here. I think is not a good idea for me to walk around then…" He was murmuring to himself, making Kara feel way more confused.

"Wait… What do you mean, another Earth? We are on Earth…This one!"

"Barry is so much better at this than I am… But I’ll try anyways…" He turned the chair around, looking at her in her cute yellow dress and glasses. She was really cute, it was hard to concentrate, he thought. "I am a vigilante on my Earth, I was fighting some lunatic that open breaches and he threw me here. Where is here anyways?"

"National City!"

"I think we have one back there…"

Oliver was about to explain more when the door opened. Two guys came in, smiling at Kara and one of them stopped abruptly, seeing him there.

"Kara? It’s everything ok?" The taller guy asked.

"Hi James, and Winn…" Kara smiled so brightly it could blind them inside that room. Oliver wondered if any of them was her boyfriend or something. "Yes, everything is just fine. I want to introduce you to Oliver…"

"Hey I know you…" Winn said as he shook hands with Oliver.

"No, you don’t!" Oliver looked serious at Winn, scaring him a little bit.

"You are right…" James looked at Winn and then at Oliver "You weren’t dead or something?"

"Ok, I don’t know how to explain this… I mean, I do it’s just…"

"Kara!" Winn and James said at the same time.

"He is from another universe!" Kara smiled, her hands pointing at Oliver.

"Another universe?" James looked at Kara, finding that hard to believe.

"The multiverse theory is real?" Winn looked excitedly at Oliver. He was really happy out of sudden to hear Oliver.

"Yes, according to my speedster friend."

"You have a friend that is a speedster? Oh my God, I want to visit your world!" Winn said as he smiled at them.

"Oliver is a vigilante in his Earth. He was thrown here by some lunatic, and he needs help to go back home…" Kara explained as she adjusted her glasses. She turned to Oliver, looking at him. "We will help you get back home, don’t worry…"

"I can help trying to create something to help you open a breach back home… It just might take a while…"

"It’s ok, any help it’s welcome!"

Kara smiled looking at Oliver. She was full of curiosity, wanting to ask him hundreds of questions. She never met anyone from another universe before, she didn’t even know it was a real thing until today. She was curious especially about the fact that Oliver was a hero being only human. He looked like someone who had a lot of stories to tell. Something inside Kara made her really excited to hear them.

"One thing you are right, it’s not wise for you to be seen outside. Oliver Queen from this Earth is dead and people can be suspicious…" Kara said as she turned to the others. "Oliver can stay with me for now. If it is ok with you."

Oliver looked surprised at Kara. She barely knew him and was willing to help and hide him. She seemed like someone really good that loved helping people. And she seemed to really love it, she looked like a kid who won her favorite candy. One more thing he thought it was cute about her.

"It is ok as long as I don’t create any trouble for you…"

"Oh, no problem at all…" Kara smirked at him and James kept looking at them, not really liking where that was going. She looked around and smiled "Here" She reached for a baseball cap that was on the room and gave it to Oliver "Just in case…"

Winn just tried to hold his laughter as he looked at James. He was clearly jealous. James was a great friend, but it was nice for a change to see someone going through what he went a few months ago, he thought.

"Well, you have the right person to help you then…" Winn said as he smiled at Kara "nothing better than a powerful alien to help you get home, my friend."

"Alien?" Oliver looked at Kara. Now he was truly surprised… And shocked…

"I am from a planet named Krypton. It exploded when I was a kid and before it, my parents sent me here along with my cousin…"

"Wow… That’s cool!" Oliver kept looking surprised at everyone.

That explained the flying, the super strength and God knows what else, he thought. Usually, he would be cautious and hold back, it was not easy for him to trust people, even more people from another Earth. But something inside him told him that Kara was someone he could trust. He would have to check that, but he had a good feeling about her.

"While Winn work with this, we can go and grab something to eat… I’m starving." Kara said bluntly and James arched an eyebrow towards her. He was the one who decided not to be with Kara, since his break up with Lucy was way too recent, but he couldn’t help feeling bothered by the fact that Kara just asked another guy out right in front of him. "I need a lot of food…"

"That’s ok." Oliver smiled

"I also have so many questions…" She smiled as they started to leave

"So do I" He said as he looked around CatCo.

It was a nice place to work, he thought. At least it looked like it. He heard the voice of a woman calling Kara by a weird name and followed as Kara rushed towards her.

"Yes, miss Grant?"

"Keirah, I need you to not speak to anyone about that crazy bitch attack on you, ok?"

"Attack?" Oliver asked feeling curious

"An ex-employee of mine it’s in desperate need of attention and attacked Keirah, and who the hell are you?"

"I’m…" Oliver started but was interrupted by Kara.

"He is a friend from out of town…" Kara smiled awkwardly from Oliver to the Grant woman.

"I also hear rumors about a new vigilante in town. Some people saw a green hooded figure wondering around… I need a scoop…and a name…You stranger can go, I need to talk to my assistant!"

Oliver just turned around and walked out, deciding to wait for Kara near the elevator. That was a very rude woman and he wondered how on Earth Kara managed to keep up with her.

Kara approached Cat Grant’s table and waited for her to say what she wanted. Cat just looked at Kara with a weird smile.

"You keep impressing me, Kierah!"

"Me? Why?" Kara looked confused at her boss.

"James was a waste of time anyway, don’t get me wrong, but this guy with you, it’s really an improvement."

"Who? O… Him?" Kara almost told his name to Cat Grant. "No, no…it’s nothing like that."

"Keirah!" Cat got up from her chair and took her glasses off her face. "Please. The way he looks at you says it all, and the way you two entered my office like two teenagers in love… I mean… You should go for it. James is the one who lost, and you deserve to be happy. Now get out of my office and please, find that scoop on that green vigilante. I’ll think about a name for him later."

Kara walked out of Cat Grant’s office and found Oliver waiting for her. Kara adjusted her glasses, whispering to Oliver, still blushing over her conversation with her boss.

"I think people saw when we stopped that thief next to the bank…"

"Yes, they saw me! But it’s ok."

"Miss Grant won’t rest until she gets a scoop on you."

"Let her be. She looks like she need to occupy her mind for a while."

Kara received a call from J’onn at the DEO and brought Winn and Oliver there with her. She introduced him to everyone, telling them he was a hero from another universe. It was not an easy thing to tell people, but she was an alien herself, so it was ok.

"We need to act now! Livewire escaped and it’s creating havoc out there." Lucy said as she looked worried towards Kara. "And she is working with street criminals…"

"It can be a distraction…" J’onn said

"I can help!"

Everyone looked at Oliver, half intrigued half excited. J’onn was the only one serious as he approached Oliver, with his arms crossed.

"And how could you help us? You are human!"

"I have experience on dealing with street criminals. I do it all the time in my city."

"I don’t know…" Lucy scratched her head.

"I trained a speedster and gave him a really hard time and I also took down a extremely dangerous 300 years old guy, head of a group called league of assassins., I think I can handle a few street criminals!"

Kara looked at Oliver feeling way more curious about him than she was before. She was really excited to have him there with them, helping, so she was the first to agree.

"Yes, Oliver can help us!" She smiled at him and looked at the others "He told me he has been doing this for years now. We can trust him! Winn it’s still working on the device to help him go back to his world, so for now… Why not?"

J’onn finally agreed and Kara smiled excitedly at Oliver. He suited up, grabbed his equipment and went out to were those criminals were attacking. If there was one thing Oliver hated was people doubting him or his skills. To be fair those people didn’t know him and lived really far away, they were used to deal with aliens, monsters, people with powers, so he wasn’t that pissed. Supergirl flew away to deal with Livewire and J’onn, Lucy and Winn kept hearing everything from their comms.

"Drop the gun now!" They heard Oliver shouting.

"Or what?" The guy asked him.

Next, they heard a yell of pain. A few more noises and Oliver tapped his comm again to report his situation.

"The three guys are taken care of, I suggest you call the cops. Also, they will need a hospital!"

"What?" J’onn asked as he looked scared at Lucy.

"They tried to hurt me, I was faster!"

"Oliver…"

"They are alive! And won’t hurt anyone. That’s what matters."

Lucy looked at J’onn with a mix of surprise and scare on her expression.

"Well, he took care of them pretty quickly…"

"Miss Lane!" J’onn looked at her in a reproving way and walked away.

Supergirl had a bit more of difficulty dealing with Livewire, but nothing she couldn’t handle. The woman was once again locked in a cell inside the DEO. Kara walked to the balcony of the DEO and found Oliver there, looking at the city.

"People say you terrified J’onn… This is not an easy thing to do" Kara teased him as she stood beside him, also looking at the city.

"I have my own methods of dealing with bad guys… Not everyone likes it."

"Have you ever dealt with people in general, not trusting you? Like no matter what you do for them, they see you as a threat, as someone who is not reliable?"

Oliver looked at Kara with a questioning look. God, he knew that feeling way too much. He remembered all the times he did his best to save the city and still, was considered someone dangerous.

"I’m asking because I am dealing with this right now and I’m kind of lost… I tried everything…"

"People don’t trust you? How?"

"A few weeks ago, let’s just say I wasn’t myself. I was affected by something and it brought out the worst in me. Terrible things happened and now people hate Supergirl. To do this, save the city, save people… It means everything to me. When I am out there, saving the world… It’s the best thing ever, there’s nothing like it. It used to mean something and now it means distrust, fear…"

Oliver didn’t know Kara that well but he could see she was passionate about what she did. She had amazing powers and used that to save others. She was selfless as he could see these brief hours they spent together, and willing to do everything to help other people. This was so rare to find out there, he thought.

"Well… Answering your question… Yes. And more than I wished for… It’s not easy, I confess."

"What happened?"

"When I started… I was a killer. I killed bad guys, I used to torture them, because I thought there was no other way for me to do it. The city was dying; it was an ugly place to live. Drugs, powerful and rich people controlling everything. I had to fight back the best way I knew how. This made the cops go after me as if I was a criminal. In many eyes, I was one. Because there is no excuse for killing…" He looked into Kara’s eyes seeing she was fully paying attention to his words, sinking in what he was telling her and by the look in her eyes, she was understanding him, in a way…"After losing my best friend in a terrible attack on my city, I decided to change the way I did things. I stopped killing. I did all in my power to help the cops catch the bad guys, to protect people. Until today, there are a lot of people who don’t trust the Green Arrow. They think vigilantes doesn’t help, they make things worse."

"This is not true!" Kara said as she adjusted her glasses and looked at Oliver "You live in a city where people need protection. You have your way of dealing with them, but you are helping them… People should see that!"

"But some don’t. And it’s ok. I never did it for rewards or recognition. I do what I have to do even if people hates me sometimes… The thing is…" He took a step closer to Kara. "Don’t try it so hard. Just give them time. Slowly, they will see they are being unfair. It’s understandable their fear, but they will come around. It’s all about baby steps. Nothing that is broken can’t be fixed."

Patience was not the strongest thing about Kara, she knew it was a huge problem. But Oliver had a point. She couldn’t keep forcing things for people to forgive her like this.

"You know, you right…" She said as she couldn’t keep her eyes off of him "I was used to people loving Supergirl, that I couldn’t even sleep properly because I was worried, I wanted them to forgive her and love her…"

"You’re doing your best and people will eventually see it. I just met you, and I can see it."

Oliver never met anyone like Kara. He couldn’t trust his own shadow on his Earth, but meeting her, changed a few perspectives to him. She was losing her sleep, worrying about people hating her, trying her best and going beyond anything just to gain their trust and help them. She really loved her city, her people, he could see it better now. There was this fire and passion when she talked about saving the world, he never saw it in anyone before.

"I know it sucks you are stuck here for now… But I am glad you are here now…"

"Me too" Oliver said as he took one step closer to Kara, her face inches from his.

Maybe Cat Grant was right. Maybe meeting Oliver was meant to be. He was a hero just like her, and ok, he lived far away. But… She couldn’t help but feeling a special connection between them. Oliver’s hand reached for Kara’s cheek as he approached his lips from hers, barely touching it. He thought about how he felt miserable before, having to always lie to people, hide who he really was and that was the reason he couldn’t find anyone to be with. And now, there was this beautiful woman right in front of him, with similar issues and the same life he lived. Except she was an alien, but for him, this was just a detail. By heart, she was more human than many humans he knew. He could feel her breath closer to him lips when her cellphone rang loudly, waking them up from their trance.

"I’m sorry, I…" Oliver said as he took two steps back.

"It’s ok" Kara smiled as she picked up. It was Winn.

She talked to him, feeling her cheeks burning and her heart racing. She just had a moment with Oliver and Rao knows what would have happened if Winn hadn’t call her but deep down, she was a bit sad they were interrupted.

"Winn said the device will be ready by tomorrow" She gave him a weak smile.

"Good…" Oliver said, still feeling his heart almost jumping from his chest.

"Want to grab that lunch? We can eat on my place…"

"That’s perfect" Oliver said and followed Kara.

They grabbed food from a restaurant nearby and went to Kara’s apartment. Oliver felt really comfortable once there, it was so different than the places he had been on his Star City. That city looked a bit brighter, people seemed nicer… It was really weird.

Oliver was surprised to see that Kara ate a lot of food. Way more than Barry ate, and it was something he thought it was impossible. After they finished, they sat on her couch and Kara turned to face Oliver as they sat inches apart. She felt comfortable for the first time in a long time. She noticed the look in his eyes, they knee almost touching and her hands resting on her lap.

"I’m curious…" He started "What else can you do? Besides flying and being super-fast and super strong?"

"Well… I have heat vision…"

"Like… You can heat things with your eyes?"

"Like this…" She grabbed a cup of tea from the kitchen and brought him, staring as the tea and heating it up with her eyes.

Oliver saw a red strike of light coming from Kara’s eyes and looked at her in awe. This was really something else.

"Wow… I bet this is useful…"

"Yes, especially when my food it’s cold." She joked, making Oliver laugh. She looked at him noticing what a beautiful smile he had, but she noticed he didn’t smile a lot. "I also have x ray vision…"

"You can see through things?"

"And I have freeze breath, super hearing, telescopic vision, electromagnetic spectrum vision, infrared vision, microscopic vision and I’m invulnerable."

"I’m officially impressed" Oliver smiled as he looked Kara blushing.

"You are the one who’s impressive mister. I was really surprised when they told me you handled three guys by yourself and really fast… How this happened by the way? Your vigilante life?"

"It’s not a colorful story…"

"Mine’s not as well. C’mon, I really want to know…" She reached for his hand and held it slightly. Oliver looked at their hands and showed a brief smile on his face. He looked back at her, his hand still on hers.

"I don’t want to scare you… I never talk about this with anyone…"

"I don’t scare that easily…" She reassured him with her eyes it was ok to tell her, she could handle it.

"Well…"

Oliver started to tell his story with some difficulty. No one in his life heard the entire thing, all the details. He wasn’t sure about telling everything to Kara but once again, there was that familiar feeling of comfort and trust, something he was not used to.

"You had an accident?"

"And I spent five years away with everyone thinking I had died. I was a shitty person before it but everything I have been through make me become someone else… And I had to do horrible things to survive and come back home…"

"The shitty person, I agree with. Not cool to go away with your girlfriend’s sister. But I am glad to know you used your bad experiences to become someone better…"

"I don’t know if a killer is better than a cheater…"

"You said yourself you changed… Everyone deserves another chance. You got yours and you learned… This is what matters."

"Nobody has ever told me things about this perspective."

"I believe everyone has light and darkness inside them. And sometimes in life they think darkness is the only way, but as long as their good side can be reached and they can try a different path, it’s ok."

"How can you see things ins such a positive way? People usually look scared at me when I reach only the surface of my past…"

"I have to believe in a better world, with better people. I have to believe we can still reach good in people, and most of them just needs help. You suffered a tragic thing in your life, you could have turned into a dangerous criminal, you could use your status and money on your Earth for a lot of bad things. You chose to help others. You started kind of wrong, but went to the right way afterwards… If we don’t recognize the minimum of efforts, everything’s lost. And I refuse to believe in a world where everything is lost, humanity can be better than this!"

"Are you even real?"

Kara looked at Oliver and blushed harder than before. They sat really close to each other and she could feel that vibe between them, the same she felt when they almost kissed. She felt like a school girl hanging out with her crush out of sudden.

"As far as I’m concerned, I am." She laughed.

He couldn’t believe someone like Kara existed. She was literally something else, someone unique. He could never be half optimist as she was and have half the faith she had on people. And that was what made him attracted to her: her heart, her beautiful soul. He caressed her hand with his fingers, holding it and giving her a small pull, making her be really close to him. He looked into her eyes and felt his heart racing again.

"I never thought I would meet someone that had so much things in common with me… A human…" She whispered as she kept looking into his deep blue eyes, feeling like she was lost in them.

"It’s nice to finally be able to talk about that with someone who truly understands for a change" He teased as she smirked at him.

"My thoughts exactly!"

Oliver closed the space between them, reaching for her lips as she passionately responded to his kiss. One of his hands went to her cheek and the other to her waist, fully embracing her body with his.

Kara’s heart felt like an uncontrollable drum being played. Oliver’s lips felt amazing against hers, she could feel his strong arms around her and she opened her mouth a bit more, allowing his tongue to massage hers slowly.

"You are unique, Kara" he whispered between their kiss.

"I’m not…"

"Yes, you are."

Oliver looked at her as they both took a few breaths.

"You have a heart that is hard to see on other people. I’m glad I met you."

"I’m glad too" She smiled as she reached for his collar, bringing him with her as she rested her back on the couch, lying down.

"I’m going home tomorrow…" He said as his body covered hers, caressing her cheeks.

"Let’s not worry about tomorrow… We have tonight!"

Kara reached for his lips this time around, giving him a slower kiss. His lips gave her small kisses towards her neck and she felt shivers down her spine. She held his chin and brought his lips back to hers, savoring every moment she had left with him. She rose up from the couch, making Oliver sit back as she took his shirt off of him and threw it far away. Her fingers touched his scars, caressing every single one of them.

"These marks… I can see how much you suffer by looking at them. Those things hurts. And look at you" She said as she looked into his eyes again "Sitting here with me in an Earth far away from yours, but alive and well. There’s nothing wrong in surviving, Oliver."

"These are ugly marks."

"No, they are not! They are part of you, part of your story. They are part of what made you who you are today. It makes them beautiful."

Oliver crashed her lips as he heard her words, not being able to control himself anymore. She was definitely the most precious person he has ever met. No one would have looked at his scars like that, not being scared and seeing the beauty behind it, even if he didn’t see it at all. He felt her hands caressing his torso as he kissed her with so much passion, something he never felt before on this scale.

Life was funny, he thought. The last thing he expected in his life was to end up in another Earth and fall in love with a sweet, beautiful and strong alien.

The next day, Kara brought Oliver to the DEO so Winn could give him his device to help him go back home.

"Remember Kara, you need to use your speed to help. Then, he presses this button and voilá!"

"Ok, thank you so much Winn!" Kara said as she grabbed the device and looked at Oliver.

There was a kind of sadness on his face that mirrored hers. They knew this moment would come, they just didn’t want to think about it until now.

Kara brought Oliver to the middle of nowhere, so there wouldn’t be any questions or curious faces around.

"So… This is it…"

"Yes" Kara said as she took one step closer to Oliver.

"Listen…about last night…"

"I don’t regret a thing…" She smiled at him, remembering the night they had. Rao, she would miss him.

"Neither do I." He looked at the device in her hands as she gave it to him. "Things thing can allow me to visit? Maybe if… I ever want to?"

Kara’s smile was huge right now. She looked at him and nodded with her head.

"According to Winn, yes!"

"Perfect!" Oliver took a step closer and kissed Kara one more time. It was a slow and deep passionate kiss this time. "I will miss you, girl of steel!"

"I will miss you too, emerald archer!"

One more kiss later and Kara prepared to run with Oliver in her arms.

"Ready?" She smiled, looking at him "One, two…"

She ran really fast and Oliver pressed the button of the device. A breach opened and Kara pushed him through it, even if it was the last thing she wanted to do.

Oliver had vanished back to his Earth.

Kara looked down her feet.

Bye Ollie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT:  
> Prompt from WritersBlock039: And I remember in "Where Are We Now" that Kara was jealous when Oliver was with Lena . . . maybe have Oliver be jealous/possessive when Kara's with James or Mon-El?


	18. 18. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from WritersBlock039: And I remember in "Where Are We Now" that Kara was jealous when Oliver was with Lena . . . maybe have Oliver be jealous/possessive when Kara's with James or Mon-El?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY it worked. Inspiration kicked in, so here it is. I hope u guys like it.   
> btw: I went for James. It's easier for Oliver to scare him hahaha  
> Thanks for ur comments and support. ^^
> 
> Guys, one more and I will be taking new prompts. Next chapter will be the guidelines to what u can send me and etc. So hold up ur ideas just a bit longer. I promise to try to work with what my brain allows me haha.

"Oliver? Are you up?" Thea asked knocking the door of Oliver’s bedroom.

"Yes, what’s up?" She heard him reply.

"Have you seen my grey sweater? It was on the couch last night…"

"It’s on the laundry. I stained it by accident…"

"Oh ok… See you later!"

Oliver waited a few minutes before he was sure Thea was gone and there was no chance she could storm in his bedroom. He grabbed the edge of the sheets and lifted it up, looking under it.

"I think it’s all clear…"

"Cool" Kara came from under the sheets where she hid, laughing as she looked at Oliver. "Do you think you sister suspects anything?"

"She is probably wondering what am I still doing in bed on a Saturday when is almost noon. I usually run."

"And what do you want to keep doing on a Saturday at almost noon?" She smiled as she reached for his cheeks, caressing it as he brought his lips closer to hers.

"I have many things on my mind… Need to keep in shape" He teased "I feel like a kid hiding from his parents" Oliver smiled while kissing Kara "It’s hot… I love it!"

Kara opened her eyes and stared at Oliver, their foreheads touching.

"The moment you want to tell everyone, we do."

"I’m ok with our secret…There’s a lot going on right now, let’s just keep this to ourselves for now… Like I said it makes me want you even more..."

"Ollie, you’re so cheesy!" Kara laughed "Who could tell?"

"When I’m in love, I am really cheesy…"

"When you’re what?" She looked at him surprised with those words. She wasn’t sure if they were ready for that phase of their relationship.

"In love… Which I am for the record."

"I noticed" She teased him as she approached her lips to his neck, giving small kissed and making a trail towards his chest. "So am I!"

Kara lifted her body from her side of his bed, turning to face him, her body covering his up as she laid on top of him, every inch of her warmed up by his skin against hers. Each one of her legs were around his waist, her knee touching the mattress. She caressed his cheeks, feeling his short beard with her fingers. Oliver reached for her lips, bringing her face closer to his as he pressed his hands on her waist. He could feel her slowly moving her hips against his, creating a unique sensation that made him shiver.

"I need a favor…" She told him between their kiss as she felt his hands massaging her everywhere at once.

"Anything" He whispered at her, as she playfully bit his lower lip.

"Later… Now I need something else from you."

Kara smiled and Oliver rolled them over, pressing her body against the mattress. Kara smiled as she felt Oliver’s lips soothing the skin of her cleavage.

Since they first got together, she discovered that waking up with him by her side, loving her like he was doing now was her favorite thing ever. He was so different from other humans, so caring and so sweet even if he loved to hide that about him. It was like something only for her to see and enjoy. He was a good person, a great hero in general to everyone, but that smile, that way of touching her, that sweet words he loved to whisper in her ear, it was all exclusively hers, and she felt great knowing that.

Oliver reached inch by inch of her skin, trailing kisses down her abs.

She is so beautiful, he thought. He felt the luckiest guy on the universe, because the planet seemed small for the size of his feelings for her. He looked at her, while kissing her abs, stomach, playing with her belly button and making her laugh. He loved to hear her laugh, it was a unique kind of sound that made him feel relaxed, warm, in peace.

"Hey you…" She whispered as her eyes met his. "I want you."

"You have me" He smiled, sliding back up, his arms on each side of her, on the bed supporting his weight. "All of me" He said before kissing her one more time.

"Good" She said in a small cry as she felt Oliver doing wonderful things to her body.

Three hours later, after showering together and finally changing to proper regular clothes, Oliver offered to cook lunch and Kara loved the idea. They were on the kitchen and Kara watched Oliver doing his magic. She loved food, and Oliver, so it was a great combination and she couldn’t feel happier.

"You wanted to ask me a favor earlier… What was it?"

"You know that James is starting this vigilante thing right? I was totally against it, but he won’t back down."

"I remember… He is reckless and it’s going to get himself killed someday!"

"Couldn’t agree more. But I thought that… Since he won’t give up for now, it would be for the best if he at least was prepared for it… So he can actually have a chance, you know? I was thinking maybe you could help him…"

"Like training him?" Oliver asked as Kara came closer to him, throwing her arms on his shoulders. He knew that puppy look and could barely say no to that, even now, when she was asking him to help James.

He was not a big fan of the guy. Oliver knew he still had feelings for Kara and hopes they would get back together one day. Also, it was nerve wrecking the boldness in that guy, to go around giving people orders and calling himself a hero. He was not a hero, not yet anyways. He acted like he was a celebrity and were always happy to see himself on TV, Oliver always rolled his eyes to this.

This life wasn’t a joke, wasn’t an opportunity for fame and money. It was about giving yourself to others and wait for nothing in return, it was about risking your life to do the right thing, to be a good person and help others. It was risky, it was messy, it could get someone killed without proper training.

Kara smiled at Oliver and gave him a small kiss. Oliver looked at her with a defeated look on his face.

"You know I can’t resist you when you look at me like that… So unfair."

"You love it, admit it!"

"I do!"

"So… Will you help?"

"Ok… You won…" Oliver told her not really excited for it, but glad he could put a smile on her face.

EARTH 38

Kara and Oliver were on the DEO talking with James and Winn. Alex and J’onn crossed their arms as they heard their plan.

"As I told you, Oliver is an expert on being a vigilante in his Earth and since he is Barry’s mentor, I asked him to help James train. And he said yes."

"I don’t know why you think I need training Kara; I know how to fight!" James laughed looking at Oliver "And I honestly don’t know if this guy can help me… No offense…"

"None taken!" Oliver answered with his best I’m trying hard not to punch you voice. "And going outside risking your life isn’t about just knowing how to punch somebody. 5 years stranded on an island and 5 more fighting for my city gave me this perspective!"

"Knowing how to punch…." James laughed and gave one step closer to Oliver.

Alex and Winn looked at them, feeling the vibe between them. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Oliver and James facing each other, Oliver with the most deadly look he could ever give someone.

"I bet 10 bucks Oliver can punch him!" Alex whispered to Winn

"Please… James got it!"

"Please, what do you know?" James crossed his arms.

"I spent a few years working with the Bratva and became a captain. Yes the Russian mob" Oliver said noticing the scared look on James’ face "I guess you have it here as well…"

"We do" Alex said, looking impressed.

"I spent a year in Hong Kong being obligated to work for a woman that had a group called Suicide Squad, torturing people so I wouldn’t get killed." Oliver gave one more step towards James "I was trained by 400 years old man that was leader of a group called League of Assassins, and by the end of it I became their leader for a while!"

"They have a League of Assassins? We have this here but I thought it was a myth or something…" Alex whispered to Winn. It was really hard to shock Alex and Oliver was managing to do it.

"So, I guess we can say I have some experience… Not just in punching people." Oliver gave his trademark smile and James looked infuriated at him.

"Beat me and I let you train me!"

Kara looked from James to Oliver, wishing James would just shut up. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Oliver smiled and turned around fast, grabbing James’s arm and turning it to his back, making him bend on the floor. James tried to let himself go, but Oliver twisted his arms a bit more, making him yell in pain. Alex and Winn just looked at the scene wide eyed. J’onn looked at Kara like he wanted to tell her how stupid Olsen was. Kara found Oliver’s action a bit too much, but deep down she felt proud. It was the fastest move she ever saw in a fight.

"Like that?" Oliver said in a sarcastic tone. "Go change and meet me in the training room in 15 minutes!"

Oliver let him go and walked away, leaving James on the ground massaging his arms.

A few hours later, Kara looked through the glass of the room as Oliver did his own version of training torture with James. She felt sorry for him, he looked like he wouldn’t be able to punch anything anytime soon, but she knew it was for his own good.

Oliver gave James a 10-minute break. James walked towards Kara, pain all over his face.

"You shouldn’t have challenged him…"

"This guy is a lunatic!"

"He just takes things way too serious, that is why he manages to protect his city really well." Kara smiled "Are you ok?"

"Now I am." James said looking Kara deeply into her eyes." Listen, do you want to grab something to eat after this? I miss hanging out…

"I promised Alex I would go out with her… Maybe next time?"

"OLSEN!" Oliver called, really annoyed at the fact that the guy never gave up. "Break is over!"

James went back inside the room and Oliver took things to next level, making James suffer even more. Oliver added a bell hanging on the ceiling, and asked James to try to touch it. He failed every time, and Oliver was more than happy to apply more strength each time he took that guy down.

"What’s the point in that?" James complained as he got up

"I’m trying to teach you a lesson. You are way too confident, cocky and annoying. That kind of attitude will get you killed someday!" GET UP! AGAIN!

Later that night, Oliver and Kara were back at her apartment. Oliver was cooking dinner, he loved cooking for Kara as she could notice and couldn’t be happier for that. He looked at her while waited for everything to be ready, noticing she had a weird look on her face.

"It’s everything ok?"

"Yes, it’s just…" Kara got up and walked towards Oliver "Don’t you should take a bit easier with James?"

"Honestly? No."

"Oliver…"

"Kara, he needs to learn the hard way. No one will take easy on him when he is out there."

"Are you sure it’s just that?" Kara looked suspicious at him "Because I have the feeling there’s more to it than you are letting out."

"I’m gonna be honest with you…" Oliver said as he reached for Kara’s hands "I can’t stand the guy!"

"I knew it!"

"There, I said it!"

"Oliver, you don’t need to be all macho with him, you know that right? I’m with you, not him and I am perfectly capable of putting James in his place if he ever crosses any limits."

"I know that!" Oliver held Kara by her waist – It’s just the fact that he keeps hitting on you and don’t take no as an answer. I don’t know how you handle it.

"We are friends, and as long as he respects me, I will be his friend. The moment he crosses a line; is the moment I will put an end to it. For now, you need to take it a bit easier, at least. Just let him get used to your kind of training, he is new at this… I know you are frustrated about James but don’t take this on training, please.

"I’m not frustrated…"

"It looks like it."

"I am here to help the guy, you saw what he was like… arrogant and all!"

"Yes, I saw it. I personally think he was not really smart to be doubting people he doesn’t know like that… But still… I shouldn’t have asked you. I always thought you didn’t like James that much, and I know he gives you no reason for it, but to be fair… He doesn’t know. No one knows… About us. I don’t think he would do it if he knew."

"Kara, he still has feelings for you. These things don’t change overnight."

"Well, that’s his problem!" Kara took a few steps and reached for Oliver’s cheeks. "I’m happy with the way things are with us, but I think I need to tell him. At least he will know that my heart is already busy loving someone else."

"Ok… I’m sorry if I acted like a jerk."

"I’ll be honest, even if I disapprove the caveman behavior…" She teased, smirking at him "I felt proud of you deep down."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Oliver turned the oven off and reached for Kara’s waist, bringing her closer to him

"By the way… I trust you." Oliver said as he brought his lips to her neck, giving small kisses on it "I never for one second doubted you…"

"Good!" She said as her lips touched his and she got lost in his passionate kiss.

Oliver started walking with Kara as he kept kissing her. They bumped in a few things along the way, but ignored it. Oliver stumbled and fell with Kara on the couch, but they kept kissing each other as the world would end that moment.

"This is pissing me off right now" Kara said as she grabbed the edge of his shirt and took it off, taking hers off as well.

She brought her lips to his shoulders, trailing a few kisses down his chest. Oliver held her chin with his fingers, kissing her one more time as he got rid of her pants.

There were clothing flying all over the living room and Kara smiled, finally feeling his warm skin against hers, there was only their underwear left now. Oliver covered Kara’s body with his, bringing his lips back to the base of her neck. Kara’s fingers caressed Oliver’s hair on the back of his neck while his hands caressed her legs, going up slowly.

He smiled when she let a small moan out, near his ear, as she slowly moved her hips against his hand.

"The only person you should be rough with for now, it’s me" She whispered, letting out small cries as he slightly sucked her neck, giving playfull bites on it.

"Gladly" He smiled, going back to kissing her, feeling her erratic breath as he increased his pace.

Kara felt over the moon as she felt both Oliver’s hands going to her cheeks.

"I could be like this forever, with you" He whispered as he looked into his eyes.

"Don’t tempt me, Queen!" She smiled as she her breath was coming back to normal.

Oliver adjusted himself with Kara on the couch as they kissed each other, their tongues exploring each other’s’ mouths as it was the first time they were kissing. They freed themselves from the rest of their clothing, throwing them far away.

Kara heard a noise on the door and look scared at Oliver, that stopped moving at all.

"What?" He looked confused at her.

"I think I heard something…"

The door opened and Alex came in distracted. Kara looked at her and then at Oliver and put her finger on his lips, shushing him. She tried her best to use her super speed and not make any noise, bringing Oliver to her bedroom, putting the first dress she saw, fixing her hair and walking casually to the living room as if nothing had happened.

She closed the door behind her and looked at the floor.

"Is this an underwear?" She looked confused at it.

"I dropped it as I was doing laundry" Kara laughed awkwardly as she grabbed the thing and put it on the basket of dirty clothes.

"I was going to grab some food… Want some?"

"I had a lot to eat, I’m full… But thanks." She adjusted her glasses.

"Are you ok, Kara?"

"I’m great!"

Kara was actually a bit frustrated but there was nothing Oliver couldn’t help her with, so she kept smiling.

"Ok then… I see you later!"

"See you later!"

Alex walked out of the apartment and Kara followed her, closing the door after her sister left. She ran to the bedroom, and closed the door behind her after she walked in.

"That was close" Oliver laughed.

"We need to remember that the couch is a dangerous place." Kara laughed along with Oliver.

Oliver walked towards Kara, holing her by the waist and kissing her one more time.

"I like danger" He whispered to her

"I know." She kissed him back "But for now, we have some unfinished business. No more interruptions!"

Kara pushed him back to the bed as she stood in front of him. She took her glasses off and dropped it on the floor, opening the zipper of her dress and letting it fall to the ground as well. Oliver smiled, feeling his hear beating really fast as she stripped for him, slower than usual just to tease him. She looked stunning, like an angel with her hair down and all messed up. She crawled on the bed until she reached him, grabbing him by his neck and giving him a deep kiss, her other hand traveling through his body and driving him insane minute by minute.

"I’m yours now, so take me!" She said in a serious tone, looking at his dark blue eyes.

"With pleasure!" He rolled them over and did as she told.

After a few hours, Kara laid on her side, with Oliver hugging her from behind as they slept peacefully. She opened slowly her eyes, feeling warmth all over her body. She felt Oliver’s lips giving a few kisses on her shoulder and she turned her head to look at him.

"How do you feel, babe?" Oliver whispered

"Amazing…"She smiled as he gave her a kiss on the lips "I changed my mind."

"About?"

"I think I should get you more jealous from time to time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: We saw the fluff, the angst, the humor, the hot moments, the drama, now all we need to do it's mix everything up.  
> Many situations where Kara and Oliver decides to see who drives each other crazy faster. A combination of humor and sassiness that no one knew they needed.


	19. 19. A little bit of competition doesn't hurt... or does it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many situations where Kara and Oliver decides to see who drives each other crazy faster. A combination of humor and sassiness that no one knew they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's here. the 19th story.
> 
> IMPORTANT: This is M rated. As usual: nothing explicit, but u know... soft smut lol. But it also has humor. 
> 
> Enjoy.

It was a beautiful and warm night in Start City. Oliver and Kara were having dinner at a fine restaurant downtown. It was a small place and by the looks of it, only exclusive people ate there. Given the fact that Oliver was the Mayor, they had the best seats with the best view.

They were dating for a while now, Kara visited sometimes, helped his team, spent a few nights in his place. She bonded well with his son, William as well and he adored her. For now, the kid was spending his vacation with his grandmother from his mother’ side, giving some privacy to Oliver and Kara. It was nice having some of it since they were always dealing with some crisis, surrounded by people all the time or unable to see each other for some reason.

Next to their table, there was a couple who could barely keep their hands to themselves. They were on the highest floor of the restaurant, the tables were far away from each other, but the couple wasn’t acting that discreet and from where Kara was sat, she could see them pretty well. She was starting to feel uncomfortable by the end of their dinner. Oliver looked at her with a curious look in his eyes as he finished his drink.

"It’s everything ok?"

"Yes."

"You are blushing… What happened?"

"Two people almost eating each other in public and there’s no way I can avoid looking at them because they are right in front of me." She smiled at him.

"What?"

"Behind you… At that table…"

Oliver slightly turned his head to see what Kara was talking about. He was taken by surprise, but not that much actually. He turned back to Kara, that was blushing.

"They can’t keep their hands off each other" Oliver murmured "It’s normal…"

"Humans are funny…" Kara laughed as she looked at Oliver, trying to avoid the couple "They can’t control themselves, it’s funny."

"Well, sometimes people can’t hold back… Sometimes the passion from the moment is greater than anything else… You know very well that, babe." Oliver gave her an evil smirk and a knowing look, making Kara blush even more.

"We are usually alone, Ollie…" She adjusted her fake glasses, taking another sip of her drink.

"Kryptonians are not like that?" Oliver looked amused at Kara. "Impossible!"

"We can control ourselves… Under any circumstances!"

"I doubt it!"

"It’s true!"

"So you are telling me you never lost it?"

"I have an amazing control" She looked proudly at him as she took one more sip of her drink.

Oliver leaned in the table, his face closer to her and he gave her his trademark smile.

"That’s because you were never tease by me" He blinked at her as Kara almost choked with her drink.

She put the glass on the table and looked at him.

"Please! I am the girl of steel, remember? If I focus, If I really put some effort on it, you would be the one losing your mind in seconds! You wouldn’t even know what hit you."

"You forget I survived a lot of torture… I can handle this. And I bet I can prove you’re wrong." He smiled at her, an idea coming to his mind.

"Are you challenging me, emerald archer?" She arched one eyebrow. If there was one thing Kara never backed down was from a challenge.

"You bet I am, girl of steel!"

"Ok… And what the winner gets?"

"A chance to have the loser doing whatever the winner wants."

"Hm… Interesting" She smiled, thinking of the possibilities. "If I win, you have to train for one week with Alex." She smiled at the look in Oliver’s eyes. He was badass but her sister was ten times better.

"I know I will win, so…" Oliver approached his face to hers "You will get to be Green Arrow for one day once I give you archery lessons. I can even let you wear my suit." He gave her a small peck on her lips "I can’t wait to see you on that."

"You are the one who won’t be able to keep yourself together once I’m done with you" She gave him an evil smile, something he never saw her do before.

They paid for the dinner and went back to the bunker. Kara gave him a goodbye kiss before opening the breach back to her Earth. They never defined anything else for their challenge, so Kara had in mind she could take him by surprise at any day now. It would a long and fun challenge, she thought as she crossed over to her Earth.

Oliver watched Kara disappear and turned around, smiling to himself.

.

.

Right after Felicity and Curtis dissolved their partnership, Felicity decided to give up the company Palmer Tech. Oliver after a long time, managed to buy it back and reopen Queen Consolidated. He hired a few people to help him there and rebuild his family company. It was a dream he had for a long time now. He chose Quentin to be the CEO and Laurel to help him with the paper work. Black Siren was also an attorney back on her Earth, before turning evil, so when he found out that information about her when she accepted try a different path in her life, he was surprised and touched by it. He scheduled a meeting so he could put some things in order before going to City Hall and the last thing he was expecting was to see Kara there. She was the first one to get there and entered the conference room with a huge smile on her face. She wore dark grey pants and a light blue sweater and carried a notepad with her, her hair tied up in a bun and her fake glasses on.

"What a surprise" Oliver smiled as he gave her a small peck on her lips. "What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you… just curious" He said as the others started to arrive.

"I am a journalist, remember?" She blinked at him, sitting on a chair right by his side

Oliver looked suspicious at her but couldn’t focus on that right now since everyone was starting to make a few questions, one of them: who Kara was.

"She is a reporter from National City…"

"Also your girlfriend…" Laurel said as she smiled innocently

"Yes, also my girlfriend… But she is here to cover this meeting…"

Kara smiled innocently at everyone. She started to write a few things on her notepad and her left hand rested on her lap. She made sure her chair was practically glued to Oliver’s and gave him a tiny smile.

Oliver started talking to everyone, giving them his ideas and deciding who was going to be in charge of what, offering them the idea of a new boarding with new members and he made the mistake of turning his head slightly as he talked and looked at what Kara was writing.

"So I guess we…"

The sentence: I hope you meant it when you said you could handle things was written on the notepad and Oliver gave a loud cough as he felt Kara’s hands going through his leg under the table.

"Are you ok, mr. Mayor?" One of the guys sat across him asked him.

"Yes, I am…" He nodded with his head and continued "So I guess we can schedule the voting for…"

He almost jumped from his seat this time, but managed to disguise it well. Kara’s hands were on his tights now and going up slowly, scratching his skin over his pants. There was nothing he could do to stop her or they would draw attention to themselves. Then, he remembered their challenge a week ago and cursed mentally.

"Oliver, are you sure you are ok? You are sweating… It might be a flu or something…" Kara said, looking innocently at him while her left hand grabbed him strongly under the table.

"You’re right…It must be a flu…" He looked at her, telling her with his eyes there would be a payback "I will see a doctor later, I promise, but I am ok."

He wasn’t expecting Kara to pull of something like this, at all. She was not joking when she told him she could make him lose it. But two could play this game. He took an imperceptible deep breath, trying to keep his cool while Kara kept massaging him on the last place she should be doing it right now. He had to use a lot of his inner strength and it was getting harder to focus on the meeting. Kara squeezed him a few times and Oliver lowered his head as he listened to one of the people there talking. He had no idea who was talking and couldn’t care less.

Kara let him go and scratched her nose with her left hand, writing again. Oliver looked from the corner of his eye and saw the words: This is just the beginning, but good job.

The meeting was finally over and Oliver thanked God for it. Everyone started to get up and leave and Oliver couldn’t stand up right now, so he took Kara’s notepad and started writing a few things there. Kara read the words: You bet it is!

Once they were all alone, Kara got up and blinked at him, leaving him alone on the room. Oliver rested his forehead on the table, taking deep breaths.

.

.

At the DEO, things were really messy. J’onn asked everyone to help him with something the president ordered. She needed some files from the time DEO started, way back when no one used computers to keep files. She needed a few files from some aliens and Kara knew exactly the place to look.

It was a medium size room, full with boxes and had a lot of dust there. It looked like people locked it and kept everything inside there forgotten. Kara was distracted looking at a few boxes on a huge table that looked more like a counter and its edge went a bit higher than her waist, when she felt someone behind her, holding her by her waist.

"I missed you" Oliver whispered to her ear, making her jump in scare.

"Oliver, you almost gave me a heart attack…" She turned around and smiled when she saw him.

"I wanted to surprise you"

"It worked… Do you have the day off?"

"I gave myself the day off…"

"Any particular reason?" She smiled as she put her hands on his shoulder.

"Someone owes me a big payback" He smiled as he kissed her neck.

"You picked up a really great time…"

"Cause grabbing me in the middle of a meeting with the executives of my company was a great time huh?" He laughed.

"Guilty! But I’m impressed… You did great" She mocked him and suddenly held her breath as she felt his hand going under the skirt of her suit.

She looked at him not willing to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right. And he wasn’t. She was strong, even for this, she thought. She bit her lip, trying to look normally to him as she felt his fingers entering her. This exact moment, the door opened. Oliver went behind the table. Kara turned around and saw Winn standing by the door.

Oliver took advantage of this to go under Kara’s cape and sat on the ground, resting his back on the counter, reaching for Kara’s legs and bringing her hips closer to him.

"Hey Winn!"

"Are you busy?"

"Yes… Yes… " She tried to say it without sounding weird. Oliver’s fingers were back in her most intimate place, moving way faster this time as he held her legs open with his other hand "I’m looking for that files J’onn asked. Do … Do you need anything?"

"Just to talk… But I can do that later…"

"It’s ok" She said as she leaned on the table, her arms on it as she supported her chin with one of her hands.

Winn started to talk about Lyra when Oliver slowly gave her a long and slow lap there and she pressed her hips against him, trying to close her legs, but failing. Her underwear was down her ankle so there was nothing she could do. She felt like an ice cream being eagerly devoured, no rush at all. Rao, it was torture. But she was the girl of steel, she wouldn’t back down, she thought. She focused on what Winn was telling her. Winn was thinking about asking Lyra to move in with him and asked Kara what she thought about it just when Oliver slightly bit her sensitive spot and she slapped the table, smiling at Wiin.

"Excellent!!!" She said, noticing the small crack she did on the table.

"Oh…Ok… I’m glad you liked my idea this much."

"I really liked it, go for it Winn!" She kept her smiling supportive face on while Oliver devoured her, adding his fingers to the mix than stopped, blowing some air all over her lower parts, creating a unique sensation that she was sure it was going to make her scream if she was anywhere else and alone with him. She just kept smiling. "I really need to find those files…"

"It’s ok… I talk to you later… Thanks for the advice Kara."

Winn walked out and closed the door. Oliver gave her one more lick and got up again, giving her a kiss on her mouth.

"My team is waiting for me; I see you later babe!"

Kara took a few breaths before adjusting her skirt and looking at the boxes for the file she needed.

"Damn you, Oliver!"

.

.

Kara was bored at home after a long day of work at CatCo and a few savings she did earlier that day. She looked at her extrapolator and smiled to herself. She had no idea for how long they would be able to keep like that, teasing each other, trying to reach each other limits, but she knew one thing: she was determined to win. It also had brought something more to their relationship, a new rush… It was fun, she thought to herself. A week has passed since their last encounter and the only thing about all of this that bummed her, is that in order to win, neither could give in into each other. Kara took a deep breath and took her extrapolator, opening the breach to his Earth.

Oliver and Diggle spared on the bunker, both shirtless. They had wooden canes on their hands and tried to hit each other with it. Kara arrived through the breach just in time to see it.

"I’ll never get used to this, man…" Diggle said as he dropped his canes and walked towards Kara "Hey Kara, what’s up?"

"Everything’s great, and around here?"

"It’s a calm night…a miracle" Diggle laughed. "I’m going home man; Lyla needs me to take little John to the hospital…"

"Is he ok?" Oliver asked as he also dropped his cane

"It’s his allergies. He barely slept yesterday. See you guys! And behave!" Diggle joked as he put his shirt on and left the bunker.

Kara looked at Oliver’s sweaty body and smiled. She loved shirtless Oliver and she never even tried to deny it. She looked to Oliver’s face and took a few steps closer.

"Hey you!"

"Hey!" Oliver grabbed her by the waist as they kissed.

"So were you training?"

"I still am… Care to join me?"

"I rather watch" She smiled as she walked to a chair and sat there. "Its quite a show." She smiled suggestively at him and just like that, Oliver was suspicious of her.

Oliver found out with this little game of their that Kara was bolder than he ever imagined. This made him love her even more, he thought. There was never a regular moment with them, it was always full of surprises and thrilling. Oliver kept sparing, with the dummy this time around. He was serious and focused on his workout and lost in his own thoughts when he heard a small noise. He looked to see where it was from right when he was going to hit the dummy again and missed it, almost falling on the ground thanks to the vision in front of him.

Kara looked at him with so much passion in her eyes, her hands traveling through her body as she bit her lower lip.

"Kara?"

"Do go on!" She said in a breathy voice as she took her shirt and her bra off.

"Are you…" Oliver couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence as she kept touching herself, only wearing her skirt now.

"Your fault." She smiled "Now I have to finish the job by myself… So please, go on." She stopped and gave him a knowing smirk "Or I’m distracting you?"

Oliver looked at Kara, pressing his lips together so he wouldn’t curse out loud and decided to keep with his work out. He turned his back to her and jumped the salmon ladder, going way high. When he came back to the ground, Kara had her skirt wait up her waist and her hands were way lower. She kept looking at him and smiling as he went back to training.

He wouldn’t lose his mind over the sight of his Kara pleasuring herself by seeing him all sweaty training hard. His grunts as he worked out seemed to be inspiring her and suddenly her moans echoed the entire bunker.

Oliver kept quiet but couldn’t take his eyes from her anymore as she cried his name out loud. She kept licking her own lips and breathing erratically as she stared at him. He looked at her hands and it seemed hypnotized by her actions. He wished nothing more to go there and help her, but he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction because he knew if he got closer to her right now, he would lose his mind and lose their bet. He was aware his lower parts were awakening to the sight of Kara like this, making him uncomfortable, but he did his best to ignore it. He kept going up and down the salmon ladder, trying to block her sounds from his ears, but it was impossible now. He could tell she was coming right in front of him and took a few breaths, focusing on his task. Once he got back to the floor, he was dripping sweat now. Kara got up and adjusted her clothes back on.

"Thank you for the show" She smiled as one of her fingers reached for his lips. He gave a small lick on it and looked at her, his eyes full of desire for her. She turned around, smiling to herself "I see you at your place."

.

.

Kara finally had a desk on CatCo since Snapper Carr became her boss. She was really proud of herself and happy to accomplish what she wanted for a long time: earn respect from others as a serious journalist. Her desk was in a corner, near a window. She had a wall behind her and felt a bit excluded from the others from the media section, but she was happy with her table anyways. She was working on a new piece about LCorp when a notification of a new message popped up on the screen of her notebook. It was from Oliver. It has been a few days since they saw each other and she missed him like hell. She missed actually being with him, but their quick moments of cuddling while watching a movie or kissing in her apartment eased the ache in her chest. She smiled as she opened the message. It said he was thinking about her, and a video annexed to it. She opened the video, thinking about how sweet Oliver was when she suddenly jumped from her chair, looking around scared and blushing really hard, making sure no one could see the video but her.

She looked at the screen, her heart racing like hell. It was Oliver’s room, it looked like he was filming himself on his cellphone. She saw him look at the camera and smile.

She loved that smile.

"I know how much you enjoyed last weekend’s show, so I thought about giving you another…"

She blushed really hard now as she watched Oliver taking his pants off and sitting on his bed.

  * I’m thinking of you – He whispered



She covered her mouth with her both hands, not believing what she was watching. Once the shock was over, she couldn’t take her eyes from the screen. It was getting harder and harder to hold herself together with all their teasing. But she noticed Oliver wasn’t going to accept lost, neither was she. She felt like she was hypnotized, watching her boyfriend like that, and calling her name like that.

She looked around, searching for something to fan her face.

  * It’s really hot out of sudden… - She murmured as she kept looking at the video.



Her mouth felt dry out of sudden and it was a bit hang open. She looked at his muscles contracting, his strong arms, sweat dripping all over him, the way he licked his lips and bit his lower lip as he closed his eyes, his mouth hang open as he let out erratic breaths that filled her ears and made her wonder a lot of things. She looked at his wet torso, his scars all over it, she licked her lips thinking about how much she wanted to touch him and how much she missed him. She lowered her eyes, watching the way he gripped himself. She felt thirsty at that scene. Hearing him moaning her name and his grunts were doing things to her unexplainable things.

"Kara, ready for lunch?" James asked near her table, making Kara jump once again and close her notebook.

"Sure… Just give me a minute. I need my purse" She smiled awkwardly at him, as she looked for her purse, putting her notebook inside of it and adjusting her fake glasses.

.

.

Oliver was beaten up, at least feeling like it. It was a hard night to pursuit criminals, he ended up bruised and bleeding. After stitching himself, he decided to go home and take a nice and relaxing shower. He needed it so badly.

Once home, he went straight to his shower. His son was still at his grandmother, so he had the place all to himself. He thought about Kara and how much he missed her. He never again heard of her since he sent her that video and wondered if he went too far. He also thought things on her Earth must be hard right now. She used to go days without talking to him when she was busy in a life or death situation. He just hoped it wasn’t anything that serious and that she was ok.

He turned the hot water on and went under it, his hands going through his hair as he let the water drop all over his face. He turned around, letting the water fall on the back of his neck as he held on the wall for support.

A pair of tiny hands hugged him from behind and Oliver looked back, just to see Kara fully naked and looking at him.

"I know it has been too long… But it was on purpose" She laughed as she kissed his shoulders.

"You scared me… But I’m glad you’re here. I was worried."

"I’m fine… I just needed to give you some time" Her hands went all over his back, tracing his scars.

"For what?"

"Payback!"

He lifted his head and was about to turn around when he heard Kara’s voice near his ear.

"Don’t move." She ordered him "If you do anything, you will lose. And I can’t wait for it to happen, but I’m warning you because I like fair play."

"This is far away from being fair" He whispered as she grabbed the soap and spread the lather through his back.

Her hands went for his butt and she playfully squeezed it.

"Kara…"

"What? I’m helping you… Are you strong enough to deal with it?"

Oliver took a deep breath, lowering his head again as he felt Kara’s chest on his back and her hands grabbing him, spreading soap down his body. She massaged his torso, abs, kneeled down to wash his legs and went up again to wash his hairs, massaging his head.

Once she got up again, she brought her lips to his shoulders and gave him a few kisses and bites, while her hands worked her magic with him. Oliver tried his best to stay still and not give in, but it was so damn hard. His fists on the wall were turning white already and he took deep breaths as she increased her speed, bringing him near the edge and stopping it.

"Now you’re all clean" She gave him another kiss on his shoulder "We have that party to go today right? I meet you here later." She smiled at him and vanished

After a long cold shower, Oliver was dressed up and ready to go to the party. For some reason, Kara texted him, letting him know she would meet him at the museum.

Once there, Oliver saw Kara from the distance and almost lost his balance. She was with a stunning dark green dress that showed her toned legs from the tights down, it had a round neck and she had a bare back. She wore black heels, medium high and her hair up in a bun with a few strands of hair falling down her face. She approached him and gave him a small kiss on his lips. He kissed her back, deepening the kiss a bit but she pushed a bit away. He looked confused at her and she approached her lips to his ear.

"I have nothing underneath this dress… Just to you know it" She blinked at him and turned around "Let’s get a drink."

She got a club soda and Oliver got a whisky. He needed something strong tonight.

He talked to a few people on the party and later, Kara reached for his hand, inviting him to dance. He hated dancing, but it was a slow dance, he wasn’t going to let her be disappointed.

"So… I can’t stop thinking about you, you know?"

"How’s that? Already losing it?" He smiled widely at her.

"Not losing it… Just missing our moments… Like our shower from this morning. I bet you loved it."

She smiled as he kept quiet. They were dancing at a not so crowded place on purpose.

"Are you really wearing nothing underneath the dress?"

"Exactly!" She smiled noticing the look in his face.

Kara looked around to make sure no one was watching and discreetly grabbed his hand, taking advantage of the opening in her dress, to guide his hand between her legs.

"See?" She arched an eyebrow to him

"Hum…" She was indeed wearing nothing but that damn dress, he thought. He took advantage of that moment to stroke her slowly.

Kara grabbed his wrist and took it away from her legs, putting his hand on her waist and smiling at him as they kept dancing.

That was going to be a long night.

.

.

Oliver had to go after a criminal in Star City while Diggle took care of another issue near the Star City bank. He was shorthanded on his team and to complete his luck, Felicity was sick and couldn’t help them. That is why he asked Kara to help them. Kara was on the bunker, watching the satellite images and eating her favorite ice cream she found on the market on her way to the bunker. It was a craving she was having for a while now, so she could have a lot of ice creams per day. Oliver was used to her eating habits, it never even scared him anymore.

"Be careful, the guy is not far away from you… just go left."

"Thanks babe!" Oliver said in his comm as he ran towards the guy, ready to beat the crap out of him.

"Hummm…" Kara murmured, making Oliver curious.

"What happened?"

"So delicious…" She murmured as she licked more of her ice cream.

She was really enjoying it but she knew there was no need for her to express out loud how much she was enjoying it. She smiled to herself as she heard Olive cough on the comm.

Kara hissed, and Oliver could hear her noises and humms, and suddenly he had a clear image of Kara like that and lost his focus for a moment, earning a punch from the guy he was after.

Oliver shook his head and turned his attention to the guy, grabbing him by the collar and beating the crap out of him until the guy fainted.

Oliver got back in the bunker, Diggle was not back yet. He looked at Kara and saw her humming and licking her fingers. She opened her eyes and looked scared at Oliver. He had a cut on the corner of his lips. She rushed to help him take care of it.

"I’m sorry…" She said as she cleaned his wound up.

"You distracted me… But I managed to take him down anyways."

"I’m glad nothing serious happened to you… I’m really sorry… I wasn’t supposed to be this distracting." She gave him a small kiss on the corner of his lips.

"That’s ok, babe… You didn’t mean it…But… You just wait" He gave her a knowing smile and kissed her on her lips.

Later that night, Kara slept peacefully at Oliver’s bed. It was really late and she wasn’t feeling like going back to her Earth when she could spend more time with her boyfriend. Oliver couldn’t sleep. He looked at Kara, watching her and slightly caressing her face.

It was a fun thing happening between them but it became a real torture, way worse than he expected. Each time she teased him he wanted just to drop everything and take her right away. He still wasn’t up for backing down but he was determined to make her accept once and for all she couldn’t resist him. And it was going to happen!

Oliver brought his lips to her neck, kissing her slowly as he caressed her cheeks with his fingers.

"Babe?" He whispered to her ear and saw her murmuring something as she was half asleep half awake.

Oliver’s hand went slowly to the buttons of her pajamas, opening one by one and kissing the skin it revealed. Kara opened her eyes, still sleepy and caressed his neck, smiling as she felt his kisses.

Oliver fully opened her pajamas top and she took it off, throwing it away and laying back on the bed, Oliver laying on top of her, his lips brushing over her lips, down her neck and getting lower. Oliver reached the waistband of her pajama pants and lowered it slowly with both his hands. She couldn’t stop looking at him. Kara knew what he was doing and she was more than ready for it, she thought.

He saw she wore dark green lacy panties and smiled at her.

"Green suits you pretty well."

"I’m addicted to green lately." She smiled back at him, taking a deep breath as she felt his teeth scratching over that thin fabric.

He went up her body once again, his hands going through her abs, inside her last barrier and he kissed her lips at the same time his fingers pumped into her. Kara moaned between their kiss as she moved her hips against his hand slowly. Oliver stopped abruptly, making Kara really frustrated.

"What?" He whispered at her, smiling as he saw her reaction.

"Nothing…" She said, trying to keep it together.

Oliver was making it really hard this time. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to hold on any longer than she had before, he was indeed talented, she thought. It was almost unfair to compete with him. His fingers went back to where they were, taking off the piece of lace at least. Oliver kneeled on the floor, grabbing her ankle and pulling her towards the edge of the bed in a single rough move. He put her legs over his shoulders, giving her core his full attention. He used his hands to hold her hips so she wouldn’t move and tortured her with his soft tongue.

Kara closed her eyes, her hands holding on the sheets strongly as she bit her lip. Oliver was making a real mess out of her, and she was starting to care less and less about their game.

"You taste good" He whispered against her, making her feel chills down her spine.

He twisted his tongue inside of her, making her hips thrust against him, she started moving it slowly, trying to feel more of him. He added his fingers, pumping in and out of her in a fast pace while giving small bites on her delicate parts. Kara fought it but started to feel her body trembling slowly. Oliver noticed it and stopped once again, blowing cold air on her.

She lifted from the bed, sitting up and looking at him, that smiled at her in silence.

Screw it, she thought.

Kara reached for the back of his neck and pulled him back to her, making his face be at her level. She gave him a deep needing kiss, her tongue exploring his mouth. She grabbed his other hand and brought it back between her legs.

"Please…" She whispered "I’m going to burn inside…"

"Tell me…"

"What?" She looked at him, desperation all over her face. She couldn’t take it anymore.

"You can’t resist me." He smiled as he stopped his hand near her tights.

"Oliver…"

"Tell me and you can have it all" He kissed his neck while whispering near her ear.

"I can’t…" She started as his fingers caressed her skin "I can’t resist you ok? I want to jump you right now and make you take me in every single room of this house! Please…"

"Now we’re talking" Oliver advanced towards her, kissing her roughly as his fingers went back inside her abruptly, moving as fast as he could. Her hips moved uncontrollable against his hand as she moaned his name out loud.

Kara crawled back in bed until she reached the headboard, Oliver followed her, kissing and licking her skin from her toe to her core, devouring her in a much rougher way.

Kara lost all control she had left, a result of days of teasing and holding back. She turned them around, making Oliver sit with his back against the headboard ash she straddled him. His lips covered her breasts as she felt him filling her up, moving along his thrusts.

"So good…" She cried out lout, her head falling back.

Oliver reached for the back of her head, bringing her face to his. Their foreheads touched and she looked deeply into her eyes.

"Look at me, babe!"

"Yes!" She moaned as they moved.

Oliver rolled them around, kneeling on the bed, bringing Kara with him as he pressed her against the headboard. They were both with no control left and he wanted, he needed to have her any way possible. He attacked her neck as he took her once again. Kara held so strongly on the bed, she ended up breaking it. Oliver looked at her as she apologized.

"Don’t worry, I needed to change it anyways" He laughed as he resumed kissing her lips while taking her roughly. "Right now I just want you."

"Me too."

Kara turned around, attacking Oliver’s lips, making them fall from the bed. She landed on top of him, but ignored it and kept kissing his lips, going all over his body. She smiled as she heard his grunts and deep breaths with everything that she was doing to him.

Oliver was letting all his frustrations out at once, since the day she tortured him in the middle of his meeting. He had so many dreams with her, but it never could be compared to reality. It was ten times better. Kara slid back up, straddling Oliver once again as he took her more passionately this time. They trembled together as they reached the moon and came back, panting, but smiling at each other.

"I love you" They said at the same time, laughing after it and kissing again.

They had a lot to catch up, but this game was so worth it.

The next day, Oliver waited for Kara at the bunker with his suit on his hand. Once she came in, he handed it over to her.

"Are you really going to make me wear this?"

"You lost!" He smiled as he hugged her by the waist.

Kara took the suit and went to put it on. Once she was back, Diggle and Thea came in, looking confused with that scene.

"What is happening?" Thea asked, laughing at the view of Kara in Oliver’ suit.

"This is huge in me; I can swim inside of here…" Kara joked.

"We had a bet, she lost it…" Oliver looked knowingly at Kara, that blushed, but was glad no one could see because the hood covered almost all of her face. "Now let’s get to your archery lessons."

"Why?" Diggle looked at Kara and Oliver, trying to understand everything.

"She is the Green Arrow for today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES 2:
> 
> Here we go. From now on you can post your prompts on the comments (don't send them by inbox, for some reason, I get lost lol) 
> 
> Rules: 
> 
> 1 - I don't write explicit stuff (way too weird, sorry)
> 
> 2 - It's not every prompt I can work with, it depends on inspiration and the idea.
> 
> 3 - I won't write repeated stuff. Or sequels to bits from those stories. My brain keeps giving me new stories and inspiration kicks in faster when it's brand new stuff. It's weird, I know, but it's how my brain works.
> 
> 4 - I may take long to update sometimes, but I always do, u guys know it. Sometimes things in life gets weird or crazy, but I always come back here, this is like therapy for me and I also use it to improve my english, so don't worry ;)
> 
> There u go! May the games begin!
> 
> btw I need a few days off before starting posting again - knee and hips hurting again.


	20. 20. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story about how Oliver Queen proposed to Kara Danvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! So here we go again. I have 12 prompts you guys sent me (from ff.net, wattpad and ao3) and sometimes I have a few new ideas and add to the list, so there is a lot of good stuff to come.
> 
> I work with the ones inspiration tells me "go for it" so I hope u guys like it.
> 
> When I write, I use something to make things easier for me, a step-outline, it's a way to work with a script and organize scenes and ideas before writing it. I do that with all my fics so it gets easier and I still need to do it with the new prompts I got so, while I organize myself and all the ideas, I wrote this small piece that was on my mind yesterday. I hope u guys like it.

Kara woke up in the morning with no intention of getting out of her bed. She thought things would get easier but day after day, it was a nightmare. Her heart broke every time she thought about him, about how much she missed him. All her friends tried to cheer her up, her sister… Nothing could ease her pain, nothing could help her. She only could feel miserable all the time. She still saved the day, still went to work, but all she could feel was like a mechanical thing, going out, doing what she needed to do, coming back to bed.

3 and a half months and still no news from him.

What happened? What made him never visit again, or send some news?

She wanted to think things were pretty hard on his Earth, that something big was stopping him from showing up because she had a big problem with Reign and couldn’t just visit him, not for a single second. Things got worse and worse before she could defeat her, and since Oliver was also a hero in his Earth and things were darker and heavier on his Earth, he could probably be going through similar stuff. She just hoped he was ok.

Because also the worse could happen, but if this was the case, she would know by now.

Alex came once again, trying to cheer her up with no success. She was really worried about Kara.

"You need to go out of the apartment." Alex came into her bedroom, pulling the covers and trying to make Kara get out of bed.

"I don’t want to" She said stopping Alex and covering her head up.

"Kara!"

"I’m not in the mood, Alex. It’s Saturday. I want to stay in bed."

"This is not healthy!"

"I’m worried." Kara sat on her bed and looked at Alex. "I can’t focus when I’m worried… And I am! I can’t help but wonder what happened. If he is ok…"

"I’m sure he is with his team dealing with something crazy."

"They should come for help if it was that ugly…"

"We just defeated Reign Kara, it was literally yesterday. We wouldn’t be able to help."

"But we can now! I’m waiting until tonight, if I have no news from him, I’m going to his Earth."

"Then I am coming with you!"

"There’s no need, Alex."

"If this is a dangerous situation, yes, there is. I know you are invincible and all, but one more pair of hands wouldn’t hurt."

Kara gave up arguing and got up, going to the kitchen. She needed something to eat or she would stay on bed the whole day.

She ate her breakfast with Alex as they talked about Earth 1 teams when a breach opened in the middle of her living room and she got up in a hurry.

"Hey Kara!" Barry said as he hugged her in a worried kind of way.

"Hey Barry!" She hugged him back "It’s everything ok?"

"Not that much… We need your help guys. I’m sorry, it looks like we are always abusing your kindness… But this time is a really serious thing."

"More than the nazi invasion?" Alex looked at Barry not being able to think about anything worse than that.

"Yes."

Alex and Kara looked to each other and Kara nodded with her head. She looked at Barry and grabbed his hand.

"You have nothing to apologize for, this is what friends are for, right? Whenever you need me, just call me. I will change and we can go."

"I’m coming with you guys!" Alex smiled at Barry as Kara changed in seconds

"The more the merrier!" Barry smiled at them "We need your extrapolator… Cisco couldn’t come so he just opened the breach for me…"

"Ok" Kara smiled as she grabbed her device and opened a breach.

They were on Star Labs hangar with the rest of Flash team waiting for them. Kara was hopeful to see Oliver and looked around curious, finding it weird he wasn’t there.

"Is Oliver coming?"

"Team Arrow had a serious problem in Star City. We would have helped them, but they told us to go meet the legends first. According to Sara’s message it couldn’t wait."

"Do you know if he’s ok? He vanished for 3 months…"

"I confess I’m worried myself. But I don’t know for sure… I was arrested…"

"Oh my Rao, what happened?"

"I was falsely accused of murderer. And while I was in jail, my team was against this lunatic guy, it was crazy… I thought you guys talked to each other…"

"I was dealing with an evil lunatic alien myself, so I couldn’t visit, but he stopped even sending messages or calling on the extrapolator. I’m afraid something bad happened."

"C’mon Kara, it’s Oliver. I’m sure he is ok. It’s just this life, you know?... I barely had a proper calm time with Iris since the wedding. Our honeymoon was interrupted and after that, one problem after another."

"I wish we could take a small vacation" Kara joked "By the way…What are we waiting for?"

"This" Barry pointed behind Kara.

She looked behind her and saw a huge ship landing. It was the Wave Rider. They went inside once the doors opened and Alex smiled as she saw Sara.

"We have to go now!"

"And about team Arrow?" Barry said as he nodded to the others with his head

"There’s no time, man! We need to fix an anachronism that could end the world at any time now. The world it’s in great danger!" Nate said as he sat on the chair of the ship.

A few more chairs appeared and they all sat down, Iris holding Barry’s hand as she sat beside him. Caitlin was in a chair besides Kara and looked worried at her.

"It’s everything ok, Kara?"

"Yes… I’m just worried about Oliver."

"I’m sure he is ok."

"Ok guys, let’s go!" Sara warned everyone as she got ready to pilot "Gideon, you know what to do!" She smiled to herself.

"Yes, Captain Lance!"

Kara felt something funny as the ship took flight. She could see they entered a weird place, it was like green smoke and waves and suddenly they were in space.

Maybe they needed to stop an asteroid? Or another alien invasion? She looked at Alex who was looking at the floor, lost on her own thoughts.

"We are here!" Sara said as she got up from her chair.

"Here where?" Kara looked at her feeling curious about where they were and what they were going to face.

The doors of the Wave Rider opened and one by one they got out of the ship. Kara and Alex was the last ones out and when Kara stepped outside, she held Alex’s hand really tight.

"Ouch, Kara, you’re…"

"This…" Kara said as she looked around in awe, not believing in what she was seeing. "This is Krypton!"

"Ok…You can break my hand…" Alex smiled awkwardly as she murmured to herself.

Kara let go of Alex’s hand and looked at Sara. Alex massaged her hands and looked at Kara.

"What is going on? Why are we on Krypton?"

Sara smiled at Kara and the others did it as well.

Ok, now she was confused. What in Rao’s name was happening?

"Because I asked them."

She turned around and saw Oliver.

"WHAT?" She looked at him in disbelief.

Kara ran towards Oliver’s arms and he kissed her with all the passion he had inside. She kissed him back, not believing she was actually seeing him. Then, she thought about the absurd. How could they be in Krypton? And for what?

She let go of Oliver and slapped him on the arms. Oliver felt a small pain but ignored it.

"Why did you disappear? Why did you ask Sara to bring us to Krypton and how are we here? This…" She looked around and then, back at Oliver.

"Do we have to watch the whole thing?" Mick whispered to Amaya.

"Mick!" She looked in disapproval to him.

"I can explain" Oliver said as he reached for her hand. "I need to show you something."

He held her hand, that was trembling and walked with her away from others. Mick looked at everyone, not feeling up to be there standing and waiting.

"Ok, they are gone… I’ll grab a lunch." He said as he went back to the Wave Rider and came back with a bottle of beer and a huge sandwich on his other hand.

Kara looked around, feeling like it was all a dream. It was just exactly like she remembered. Her heart warmed up and she felt something twisting on her stomach. All her old feelings were coming back and she felt overwhelmed. She looked at Oliver once they stopped walking. She looked to her front, recognizing the place.

"It’s home…" She said, with tears in her eyes. "It’s where I grew up… How?"

"This is Krypton from Earth 1. I did some research and found out it never exploded…"

"My parents are alive here?" She looked at him, feeling dizzy out of sudden "They never let this world’s version of me go…"

Kara felt a small bit of jealousy, to know the version of her from this Earth still had her whole family with her, her home was safe.

"I know this looks cruel" Oliver said as he looked at her "Showing you all of this, but the thing is… I know how much you miss your planet, and for what we came here for, I couldn’t just go to your Earth and back in time to do this on your own planet…"

"Do this? What?" Kara looked more confused than ever at Oliver.

Oliver mentioned for her to go inside. He followed her as she looked around, feeling emotional. She couldn’t even stop the tears from falling.

"I was facing a guy called Richard Dragon. He planned to bring me down, me and my team, for months. 3 months ago he kidnapped me and I really thought I was going to die. For the first time ever, I thought: that’s it. I won’t give you the details because they are too horrible, I’m still recovering from that and to be honest I don’t think I wil lever recover 100%..."

"Of course you will Oliver, I’m here for you, remember?" Kara said as she caressed Oliver’s cheeks.

She felt terrible to know he was kidnapped and probably tortured by the look in his face. And it broke her heart to know she wasn’t able to be there for him and help him.

"I wish I could have come and help you…"

"I imagined you were dealing with heavy stuff; I know you would have come if you could" Oliver smiled at her as he gave her a small peck on her lips. "And I am glad to see you are ok, I was so worried… But, the thing is… When my team finally rescued me and we finally took the bastard down, this was last week. They asked me to calm down and try to rest and recover. And while I wasn’t able to go anywhere or do anything, I thought a lot about a lot of things."

Kara looked into his eyes noticing he was really nervous.

"I thought about how the last time I saw you, I never said a few things I wanted to say for a while. I finally could see things clearly. I finally saw that I was being an idiot."

"Oliver why…"

"Kara Zor El." He said as he held her hand and caressed it "I asked Sara to see with Gideon if this Earth still had Krypton and she told me there was never an explosion. I know how much your home, your culture, your planet meant to you and I know that this is not the same place you grew up in, but I thought you would like to see it once again."

"It’s exactly like my Krypton" She smiled, still mesmerized by the place.

"I was hoping it was. I asked the legends to bring me here first, so I could learn a thing or two about the place, the language… By the things you told me once, it’s all the same. And I knew I had to do what I had to do in a special place and there’s no place more special than home…"

"Oliver…"

Oliver got to his knee and grabbed a small velvet box. He reached for her hand and held the box with her hand as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I stand here, on my knees in kryptonian soil to ask you if you want to make me the happiest man alive and marry me."

Kara was in awe, more tears coming down her face. She covered her mouth with her free hand and smiled, holding the box in her hand.

"Yes!"

She whispered and Oliver got up, holding her tight as he kissed her passionately. His heart was beating so fast against his chest, he thought it was going to go through it.

"I can’t believe you did all of this for me…" She said as she kissed him, still crying from all the feels she had right now.

"I would literally move Earth and space for you, babe!"

"You gave me the opportunity to see my planet once again… And to propose here… This is something I will never forget, thank you!" She said as their foreheads touched.

"I am the one to thank you." He said as he hugged her by the waist, looking her deep into her eyes. "To think about you, kept me alive while I was imprisoned. You saved me, future Kara Queen."

"I can’t wait to be your wife!" She said as he grabbed the beautiful ring and put it on her finger. "I loved it."

"You deserve the best, and I’m the one who can’t wait to be your husband."

Kara smiled, bringing her lips closer to his once again and giving her another kiss.

"I think we better go back to the others… They can arrive at any time now" Oliver said as Kara smiled, nodding with her head.

"Ok…" She grabbed his hand and they walked back to the Wave Rider.

Once they approached the others, Oliver smiled at everyone.

"He is able to smile? I never thought he could…" Cisco whispered to Barry, that laughed at his joke.

"She said yes!"

Everyone cheered and clapped, congratulating them. Alex hugged Kara as she smiled.

"Did you know?"

"Of course I did."

"This is cruelty Alex! I spent months worried!"

"Oh, I knew he was going to propose and why he vanished just last week. Before that we all were dead worried as well. We were all bummed we couldn’t help before when we found out. They just asked me not to tell you what happened and that Barry would come for us."

"I can’t believe you guys!" Kara said as she looked at Barry.

"Sorry… Oliver’s orders."

Kara couldn’t believe her friends, neither she could believe Oliver’s efforts to make it all so special to her. He literally brought her to another planet just to propose to her and make sure it would be something she would never forget. She had the best fiancé ever and felt the luckiest person in the world.

"Let’s go guys, we need to go back and have a huge party to celebrate! – Sara said as she called them all back to the Wave Rider."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT: Prompt by Jasw: "I have this idea in my head and would love to share it with you and see if you can bring it to life. It could take place before reign or after defeats her. Both oliver and kara are feeling down after the wedding kara having to constantly see mon el with imra and oliver dealing with felicitys rejection since she did not marry him and he decided to end it. One of them you choose who gets saved by their son or daughter again your choice and the child has karas powers and olivers skills. The child got displaced in time and needs their help to go back making one of the contact the other to explain about their child and having them come together to help their child and realize that they are destined to be with each other and that a great future awaits them. It would be awesome if oliver had to go to earth 38 and mon el had to see the family together. I think is fair since kara has been in so much pain and thinking that she is destined to be alone."
> 
> I pick daughter. And I'm excited for this one.


	21. 21. I know you from somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Jasw: "I have this idea in my head and would love to share it with you and see if you can bring it to life. It could take place before reign or after defeats her. Both oliver and kara are feeling down after the wedding kara having to constantly see mon el with imra and oliver dealing with felicitys rejection since she did not marry him and he decided to end it. One of them you choose who gets saved by their son or daughter again your choice and the child has karas powers and olivers skills. The child got displaced in time and needs their help to go back making one of the contact the other to explain about their child and having them come together to help their child and realize that they are destined to be with each other and that a great future awaits them. It would be awesome if oliver had to go to earth 38 and mon el had to see the family together. I think is fair since kara has been in so much pain and thinking that she is destined to be alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking longer to do this. I am a perfectionist (I am still not sure if I’m happy with the final result btw) and this was a tricky challenge. Life things got me occupied but also, I changed around 3 times stuff that happened in this fic, because I was not happy with the way things were happening. Now I think I’m happy, but I will let u guys decide if u like it. Since this is a collection of short fics, I had to write it as one: going straight to the point, making things understandable and explaining the important stuff, but making sure everything happened in one chapter. I’m not able to write longer stories for the moment, given everything I have to do in life (my personal projects that takes a lot of my time), so this way I can still entertain you, without making u suffer without updates from chapters of the same story.  
> Here we go:

Barry walked back to the table he shared with Oliver and Kara in his favorite Bar in Central City. He brought drinks and Kara smiled.

"Club soda is amazing everywhere."

"I just don’t get it what’s the appeal… It’s carbonated water" Oliver looked at Kara being so happy with her drink. That was something he never understood in the meantime he got to know her.

"That’s the appeal. It’s so simple… It’s delicious!"

"I wish I could get drunk." Barry said as he sat down and looked at his friends.

"Life’s that bad?" Oliver joked.

"No, it’s just… I need a special drink only Cisco can make… It’s sad…"

"On my Earth we have this alien bar that makes amazing special drinks for people who wants to get drunk and can’t…" Kara said casually.

"And you know this because…?" Barry looked surprised at Kara.

"My ex challenged me once and one drink got me really wasted. I have the same issues with alcohol that you do Barry. And I discovered that day that I hate it." She gave a small laugh as she drank her club soda. "Not funny!"

"I’ll be right back." Barry said as he got up again "Bathroom…" He smiled and turned around.

An awkward silence fell between Kara and Oliver as they kept drinking and looking at each other. Kara blushed as she noticed Oliver’s eyes on her and she tried to hide it, failing miserably.

They have been teaming up from time to time, jumping between their Earths to help each other. Kara and Oliver ended up becoming a bit closer than any of them expected and now things were a bit weird. Kara knew she felt nervous around him but she had no idea how to deal with her feelings, or what was those messed up feelings. She wasn’t sure of anything but one thing she had in her mind: Long distance – universes away distance – relationships wasn’t a good idea.

"Listen…" Oliver started, clearly tired of that silence. He felt his heart beating a bit faster as he felt nervous about bringing the subject up "About that kiss…"

"It’s ok Oliver." She said as she finished her drink "I don’t regret it…"

"Neither do I, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about…"

"But..."

"There is always a but…" Oliver lowered his head, murmuring to himself, knowing she could listen. He looked back at her, waiting for it.

"But" She said it again and reached for his hand "Things could never work like that between us… You know it…"

"Actually, I don’t… Cisco makes it work…"

"Cisco is human, you are human… I am an alien; I was meant to be alone."

"I don’t believe that! No one was meant to be alone, Kara."

"I was. I tried once, it failed… I still have to look at the proof of that every day in my life." She said with sadness in her eyes.

"If we are meant to try only once, then I am screwed. It was not a long time ago that I heard a loud NO from Felicity when I proposed… But, it’s ok. I understand, I mean, I don’t… But if you think it can’t work, then I will respect it." Oliver got up "I need some air; I’ll be right back."

"Oliver…" Kara said but Oliver was already going outside.

Barry was still on the bathroom and Kara was alone at the table, lost in her thoughts, when a tall guy came in, holding a gun and ordering everyone to lay down on the ground. Oliver came back in a hurry and ready to attack him but something weird happened really fast. He felt a strong wind coming to his direction and then in a few seconds, the guy was down, tied up and his gun far away.

"Barry…" He murmured, when he looked at Kara and felt confused.

"Wait outside, I saw who that was."

"What?" Oliver asked but Kara left in super speed while no one was watching.

Oliver went outside and saw Kara holding a little girl. Ok, now he was beyond confused.

"Are you ok? Hurt?" The girl asked when she turned her head to see Oliver.

"Yes, I’m… Who are you?"

"I really can’t tell… I just came here to save you, that’s all…"

"Are you a meta?" Oliver asked, looking from the girl to Kara.

"Are you lost?" Kara asked as she kept holding the girl by her shoulders.

"Lost I am, meta? No. I really can’t tell you…"

"You need to tell us if you need our help!" Oliver crossed his arms, standing by her side.

The girl had electric blue eyes and waved blonde hair in a ponytail. She wore black pants and a blue t-shirt and looked like she was around 10 years old. She looked like she was torn, wanting to tell them, but afraid of what might happen. She looked down her feet and murmured to herself.

"Aunt Sara said once old Martin met his younger self and he found out about time travel, so… It won’t hurt…" She lifted her head and looked really nervous at the two of them. "I’m your daughter!"

Oliver was going to ask what but he choked and started coughing. Kara looked at her, perplexed and confused.

"I’m sorry, what?"

"I’m your daughter. My name is Alura Zor El Queen."

"How long was I in the bathroom?" Barry said as he went outside and found that really crazy scene.

"That’s a big name…" Oliver said still coughing.

"You picked, because of grandma Alura… You said it was a beautiful way to carry her name… Hi uncle Barry!" She waved.

"Hi…" Barry waved back, still perplexed.

"I’m from the future!"

Automatically, Kara and Oliver crossed their arms, looking at Barry like he did something really messed up.

"I have nothing to do with this! I swear!"

"Barry!" Oliver said in a moody voice.

"I’m telling the truth!"

"He is telling the truth" Alura said as she took one step closer. "I have your powers" She pointed at Kara "and your archery skills" She pointed at Oliver. "I was practicing at home and an accident brought me here. Uncle Barry told me once if this ever happen, that I should never reveal myself or tell who I was, and taught me how to fix it, and I was about to but… I saw that man and had to do something…"

"You altered the past?"

"Dad never told me about this today."

"I think he’s not that comfortable with this day… or whatever" Oliver said as he scratched his head and looked at Kara. "It looks like things worked out anyway."

Kara came closer to the girl with an annoyed look in her face as she heard Oliver. She was really curious about that. If that was true, she needed to know how that was possible. She knew it was dangerous to know about her future, but she had to.

"I can’t have kids with humans. Our DNA’s doesn’t match… How is that possible?"

"You told me you had one solar flare… You lost your powers for a moment and became human. You and dad were dating so…" She smiled with a knowing look on her face that made Kara blush hard.

"How old are you again?" Barry looked at her, not able to process everything that was happening at once, even with all his speed.

"I’m 11."

"You said you have my skills and Kara’s powers… Can we go to Star Labs, now?" Oliver looked from the girl to Barry, still feeling suspicious about all of that.

"Sure." Barry said as he looked at the girl.

"I’ll race you there" The girl smiled at Barry and took off, Barry following her.

"It’s ok, use your speed…" Oliver said as he walked to his bike.

"I won’t leave you alone…"

"Kara, I’m ok."

He used his serious tone and Kara just looked at him as he drove away. She took flight and followed right after.

In Star Labs they met at the cortex. Barry thought it was better to let others out of this since too many people knowing something about the future could be dangerous. He watched while the girl showed all her skills. She could fly, she had super strength, she was like Kara, made of steel, she had x-ray vision, heat vision and all other abilities not even Barry knew Kara had. Oliver looked also impressed and startled. She started shooting arrows, hitting all moving targets and had amazing skills at had on hand combat. She came back to the main room, smiling at Kara and Oliver perplexed faces.

"How are you so well trained at such young age?"

"You trained me, dad!"

"I did?" Oliver asked.

"Mom wanted to wait but you convinced her it was important. I can’t tell much more about the rest of your future, I know that… But… You insisted for me to know how to defend myself, in case I needed to."

"Some things never change…" Barry said with a funny look at Oliver.

"I… I’m sorry to be reacting like this it’s just that…" Kara said as she took a few steps towards the girl, starting to accept the whole idea. "I thought some things were impossible to me…"

"I know. You told me you cried when I was born. You both did." She looked at them as they looked at each other. "You told me how grandma Eliza always told you about you being a blessing in her life, even if you were not from Earth. That it was like a miracle that fell out of the sky…and I was the same to you"

"Oliver, there is no way she could have known this if she wasn’t indeed my daughter" Kara said in awe.

She never told anyone about this, about Eliza talking to her about her being a miracle and those exact words. She looked at the blonde girl and hugged her, smiling.

"I’m convinced…" Oliver whispered in a serious tone as he kept his thoughts to himself.

"I was going to offer to use red Sun lamps so we could test her blood, but I don’t think we need it…" Barry said as he looked at Kara and the girl. She looked exactly like a mini Kara, but had Oliver’s scary look in her eyes.

"How this accident happened?" Kara said as she sat down on a chair, the girl sitting next to her.

Oliver stood up with his arms crossed.

"The truth is... A woman named Vixen visited us in Star City a few months ago… She asked you to keep a totem safe, the air totem or something like this. She told you there was a bad man after it, and it couldn’t be kept with her, he would find it easily."

"And you know who this bad man was?" Barry asked.

"Damien… Damien Darkh…"

"WHAT?" Oliver looked furious at her, not believing what he was hearing.

"I knew you would react like that. You told me once how you hated him when you taught me to resist magic tricks…"

"I just… I hate this guy! I can’t believe he is back! How by the way?"

"You don’t want to know…" The girl looked serious at him "Believe me. So… He found out I was your daughter and somehow found out about green kryptonite. He kidnapped me, I fought him but he was so much stronger… He kept me displaced in time."

"Oh my Rao!" Kara covered her mouth with her hands. Her protective instinct was already kicking in and she couldn’t wait to meet this Darkh guy and throw him in space.

"The Legends found me. Aunt Sara was surprised to know about me, she kept the information about who my parents were from the others, she said it was dangerous for them to know because they are your friends. She was about to bring me back to my time when they had an urgent mission and I stayed on the ship. I asked Gideon to bring me to the moment you fell in love, I wanted to see it because mom always told me this story in a way that made me wish I was there."

Kara blushed as she looked at Oliver. He gave her a tiny smile and she turned her attention back to Alura.

"Gideon said it was a bad idea, that aunt Sara would be really angry with me. So I started looked around, I was bored. I found the jump ship and got stuck inside of it. I don’t know exactly how I did it, I was trying to open the door, but I ended up here."

"This is…" Oliver started but Alura interrupted him.

"I know, crazy! But… I think I was brought here for some reason… I like to believe in destiny… uncle Barry taught me to believe in destiny. I can see you are confused and clearly scared and surprised… I never thought I was going to come back to before you got together, but I was sure about my intentions… You might not see it now, but you are meant to be together… I see in both your eyes, how you look at each other, is the same way you do in the future. You just don’t know yet, but it’s there…"

"I think this is way too much information for them… I will call the Legends to help bring you back to your time – Barry said worried the girl was going to tell them more about things they shouldn’t know."

Alura looked excitedly at Oliver and Kara and Oliver felt suspicious about that.

"You want something…" He said.

"Busted, as always…" She laughed "Ok… Can I see the DEO?"

"No… No way… It’s way too dangerous…" Kara said as she got up and looked at the girl.

"Please, please!!! In my time it’s so different and you always talk about how things were in the past. I’m curious… Can I see it? Just for a second?"

"No way!" Oliver said, crossing his arms.

He looked at Kara, that smiled at him.

"It’s just for a second, though… It can’t hurt…"

"Kara…"

"YAS!" The girl jumped from the chair in excitement.

Kara grabbed her extrapolator and Oliver told her he was coming with them just in case. It needed to be really fast because Legends were coming to pick her up.

Kara showed Alura the whole DEO with Oliver following them around. The girl was really excited about it. By the end of the tour, they found J’onn with his arms crossed and looking suspicious at Kara and Oliver.

"I know who this is! You need to bring her back to her time. And don’t let anyone knows who she is!"

"She just wanted to see the place because…"

"I don’t need to hear about the future, Kara." J’onn said in a serious voice "Please, bring her back."

Kara nodded with her head and walked with Oliver and Alura to the main room, to open a breach back to Earth 1.

"Kara? Hey… I didn’t know you were back…" Mon El said as he came in the corridor.

"Yes… I am but… I need to go back to Earth 1… It was good to see you" She replied awkwardly.

"Who’s this?" He asked about the little girl that Kara held by her hand.

Kara was going to give an excuse but the need to tell him was stronger, for some reason. She couldn’t just hold back.

"My daughter with Oliver… From the future…"

Oliver was about to say something but kept quiet, just looking down. Mon El looked surprised at them and then at the girl.

"Wow… This… I… How?"

"She’s here by accident… I need to help her go back to her time…See you later!"

Kara turned her back to Mon El and walked faster.

"Wasn’t Alura’s parents supposed to be a secret?" Oliver asked standing by Kara

"I had to tell him!"

"He looked hurt."

"He deserved!"

Oliver kept quiet, not saying another word as he noticed the tone in Kara’s voice. She was clearly still hurt over the fact her ex came back from the future married to someone else. And he understood her pain, he couldn’t blame her for wanting to make the guy suffer. He was secretly glad he could help somehow, he wanted to punch that idiot for making Kara suffer, she just had no idea about it.

Back on Earth 1, Sara and Barry waited for Alura, Oliver and Kara in the cortex. Once Sara saw Alura, she smiled relived.

"You scared us!"

"I’m sorry, it was an accident."

"I know it was… But you have any idea how dangerous it is that you are here now?"

"I know…"

"No you don’t."

"Hey, don’t talk to my kid like that, Sara!"

"I’m sorry Oliver, but she needs to understand the consequences… This" Sara pointed around "All of this can have huge consequences to your future, their future. I know you meant no harm, but my job as captain of the Legends is to keep the timeline safe."

Oliver looked at Sara understanding what she was saying. He felt an instinct to stop her from giving Alura the lecture but deep down he knew she was right. Barry was also worried, he better than anyone knew how this could change everything in the future.

"You are lucky I have a way to fix this." Sara smiled at Oliver and Kara.

"First… How is Darkh back? She told us about what he did."

Sara scratched her forehead with her eyes closed and then looked at Oliver.

"It’s ok, I have a way to fix this, so it’s ok… Is the second time he is back actually. Last year Reverse Flash recruited him and Merlyn to help him with a devious plan…"

"Reverse Flash, why am I not surprised?" Barry said as he rolled his eyes.

"And now, his daughter brought him back to life. She has a demon inside her, something like that… It was not pretty…"

"You were right, I regret asking now…" Oliver said looking at Alura like he was so done with all those crazy things.

"We are handling it…" Sara reassured him "So don’t worry. We can take the devil’s family… His daughter is not that bad, Ray thinks she has some good inside of her, but that’s beside the point…"

"You said you have a way to fix it… How?" Kara asked feeling curious.

"We have these things that can wipe memories… We can erase the last few hours so we can protect her future and yours."

"We wouldn’t remember a single thing about her?" Oliver asked

"No!"

"Can we talk in private for a moment?" Kara asked as she looked at the three of them.

Barry nodded and went away with Sara and Alura. Once they got alone, Kara and Oliver looked at each other. Kara had no idea what to say. She was so sure they couldn’t ever work, that was a bad idea trying long distance relationship. She was so sure she needed to be only Supergirl, that she had no space for love in her life, not after her last heartbreak. And now, she found out she had space not for one new love, but for two. And now she had to forget about it. Forget that she still had a shot at this, that her crush grew into something more in the future, that she stopped worrying at some point and gave in to her desire and feelings. This was so unfair.

Oliver looked at Kara, not feeling like he wanted to forget it all. It was the answer to his prayers. He always wondered if Kara felt the same, if they had any chance… Alura was his answer. Yes, they had a chance. And by what she told them, they are a happy family in the future. He decided he wanted this, he wanted this future. He only wishes he could know what Kara was thinking.

"This is all so confusing and surprising…"

"I know." Oliver whispered, still looking at Kara, deep in her eyes.

"She is our daughter… Ours… I mean…" Kara looked at Oliver, giving a few steps closer to him. "It means somehow we make it work…"

"I am as surprised as you are… For so long I waited for answers…"

"Now you have it…"

They looked at each other, lost in each other’s eyes.

"I’m sorry about calling that kiss a mistake…"

"It’s ok, you had just as many doubts I had."

"You were willing to try, even with all the mess in our lives going on."

"I still am."

Kara looked at him and smiled, bringing her lips closer to his and giving him a kiss. Her hands caressed his neck as he embraced her by the waist.

"We still have to do it…"

"I don’t want to forget" Oliver whispered

"But we have to… We will find our way to each other somehow." Kara smiled as she took a few steps back and turned around.

Sara was preparing herself to wipe their memories as she came back from the Wave Rider, where she left Alura.

"She is being watched by the others." Sara smiled at them "I might have to lie to you guys, if you ask me anything… I’m sorry about that."

"It’s ok, just do it before I regret it." Oliver said as he closed his eyes.

Sara used her device on Oliver, Barry and Kara and watched as they opened their eyes and looked confused at her.

"We were supposed to be at the bar…" Kara said in a really confused tone "Sara? What are you doing here? What are we doing here?"

"I’m feeling so weird… This is not cool!" Oliver said, looking around.

"You guys asked for a backup. A crazy meta showed up… He can wipe people’s memories. And I have no idea what happened the last few hours because I got here right when he was attacking you. We took care of him, but you got hit, so…"

"Shit!" Barry said "I hate feeling like I am missing something… But I’m glad everyone’s ok."

"It was nice to help you guys, but I need to go back now… My team it’s waiting for me." Sara hugged the three of them and waved goodbye, leaving.

"Guys, I’m going home, Iris is waiting for me" Barry said as he checked his phone

"That’s ok, we can hang out any other day." Oliver smiled as Kara hugged him and Barry left as well.

Kara and Oliver looked at each other and Kara blushed. She couldn’t help but feeling weird. Like something huge was missing. She also felt a funny taste on her lips. She touched them with her fingers and closed her eyes. That taste was so familiar…

"Are you feeling weird as well?"

"What?" Kara woke from her trance and looked at Oliver

"Do you feel like something was missing?"

"It’s so weird…"

"See… I wanted to talk to you about that kiss… From the other day…"

"It’s ok Oliver…" She felt her heart jump a bit by hearing Oliver mention it.

It was something that was on her mind for a while now, making her lose sleep over it, have dreams. Since they kissed, she felt like wanting to do it again, but at the same she was scared. She wasn’t sure if Oliver was ok with it, if he regretted it. She hated feeling anxious and not knowing. Oliver looked at her nervously since he brought up the subject, like he couldn’t wait to get all of it out of his chest.

"I don’t regret a bit of it!" She finally said it. "I was scared about what it meant… for us…"

"It means we like each other" He gave a few steps towards her "At least I guess you do, the way you kissed me told me that… Am I wrong?"

"No" She whispered as she grabbed his neck, reaching for his lips.

Oliver kissed Kara back passionately and she finally discovered where the taste she had in his mouth came from.

His lips.

Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: Prompt by WritersBlock039: "What if during "Invasion!" Kara was Oliver's fiancée in his perfect life? And what would he do when he escaped?"   
> Again, I don’t know when I will be able to post it, but I promise I will ^^


	22. 22. Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: A thousand times sorry for taking so long. I'm hoping now that things are calmer around here, that I can update more often. Right now I'm going to write the next one and try to update this collection one more time today, to make up for all the time I took way too long to update. 
> 
> About the prompts u guys send me: I love all of them, but sadly, it's hard to work with ALL of them. Some are really long and has complicated plots that would only work in full stories with multiple chapters. I am trying to keep things simpler because it's hard for me right now to dedicate myself to longer stories (I already take too long to update the simpler ones, I don't want to make you guys wait for months or something like that). So as long as it fits into short stories, I can work with the prompts u send me (I have many of them saved here to work on btw).
> 
> Hope u guys like this one!!!

  1. Invasion



Prompt by WritersBlock039: "What if during "Invasion!" Kara was Oliver's fiancée in his perfect life? And what would he do when he escaped?"

Step by step, fast movement, sweat dripping from his forehead. His breath became erratic. He has been doing it for hours, he was beginning to get tired, but he had to finish it.

Among the trees and all that bushes, he kept going on until he finally reached it. The Mansion.

His heart was beating fast and his hands was all sweaty. He felt nervous. He was supposed to be used by it already, but he still felt like it was the first time ever.

He took a few deep breaths and entered the place. Once he reached his final destination, that room, he opened the door and came in.

He took his sweatshirt and dropped on the ground, following to the next room. He opened the door as he heard the water coming down. He smiled.

There she was, he though. In all her glory, apparently finishing her shower. He walked slowly towards her, leaving his pants behind as well and opened the curtains, stepping inside the tube, where she stood.

"Hey gorgeous" He smiled, smelling the scent of her neck as he hugged her from behind.

"Are you done running?"

"Yes."

"Now you can relax with me then" She smiled back at him, turning around and looking at him while she smiled.

"Kara Danvers, will you marry me?"

He smiled looking at her with his heart going crazy inside him. Every time he stood like this with her, it felt like the first time ever. He always felt anxious and nervous.

"I believe I already answered this question" She looked knowingly at him as she lifted her hand up, showing him that beautiful ring he bought her a few weeks ago.

She looked at him with the most loving eyes ever, and brought her lips closer to his, kissing him full with passion. She felt like the luckiest girl on the planet. Oliver turned them around, pressing her back on the cold wall. She only felt the warmth of his body against hers as they kissed.

"I can’t wait for tomorrow…" He whispered to her ear as they teased each other.

"Neither can I" She whispered back to him, caressing his neck.

Ever since they met, Oliver knew they were destined to be together. She saved him from an accident and he found out she was Supergirl, thanks to his detective abilities. She was always saving the world, and she saved him from himself in his darkest moment. He was forever grateful to have someone that special and brilliant in his life and he remembered the greatest memory he had of her, was the moment she said yes to him. Every time they got together like this, it was like the first time, the rush of feelings, the heartbeat faster as a speeding bullet, the thrill… It never got old. He loved every inch of her, everything about her and couldn’t imagine his life without her. It’s funny because he couldn’t help but feeling it all like it was new. Like his life never made sense before her.

She had a soft but strong touch at the same time that always made him feel like floating, her sweet kisses could make him dizzy all the time, and her puppy look on her face every time she wanted something from him, it always made it hard to say no to her. That is why, right now in this moment, he was on his knees, in front of her, making her feel like seeing stars.

"Ollie… I love you" She smiled to herself as she came back from her high, bringing Oliver’s face closer to hers, kissing him one more time.

"I love you too" He smiled between the kisses as he held one of her legs, bringing himself home, earning a few scratches from her.

"If this is how our lives are going to be from now on, I’m the luckiest person ever" She said as she kissed him back, between cries and moans.

"I’m the lucky one, babe. I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

After a while, Kara went to take care of some stuff for the wedding while Oliver stood in his living room, with his sister as she smiled mysteriously at him.

"Did you want to talk to me?"

"Yes, that’s why I called you here. I have a wedding gift for you…"

Thea took her hands out of her pocket and gave Oliver a small rock that looked like the tip of an arrow.

"You are giving me a rock?" He smiled to her and Thea rolled her eyes.

Oliver looked at that thing and felt something funny inside of him. He saw for only a second a flash in his eyes and some confusing images appearing, images that didn't make any sense. One of the scenes, he was giving Thea the same rock and explaining what it meant to her. He was dreaming awake now? That was weird.

"No silly, it’s a Hozen. It means…"

"Reconnecting" Oliver finished her sentence, earning a questioning look from his sister.

"Yes… How did you know it?"

"I don’t know… It was a hint."

"I hope you can always reconnect with those you love, especially with Kara. It’s for your new life as someone’s husband. Congratulations big brother!"

"Thank you sis!" Oliver smiled as he hugged her.

Later that day, Oliver and his dad went to pick up their tuxes for the wedding. They were walking on the street back to their car as they talked about things Oliver wasn’t sure about it.

"I think it will be good for you, to take over the Queen Industries, soon – Robert Queen said as he put one hand over Oliver’s shoulder."

"Dad, I don’t know about it…"

"It’s your birthright. I have faith in you."

"I appreciate that… I just don’t know if take over the company it’s what it’s right for me…"

"You are getting married son. You need to take big decisions with wisdom. You are starting a family, it’s important to have safety…"

"I just want to try to find my own thing… I don’t think business man it’s that thing."

"We can talk about it later!"

A man in a black hood appeared out of nowhere demanding their wallets. Oliver felt a wild instinct inside of himself that he couldn’t explain. He stood between the guy and his dad, looking serious at the guy. He pointed his gun to Oliver and his dad and Oliver managed to kick the gun out of the guy’s hands, punching him in the face.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Robert yelled, frightened

A green hooded figure appeared next, from above, hanging in some weird wires. He dropped on the ground, taking the criminal down for good. Oliver looked at that mysterious guy and had another flash in his mind, this time he was the one wearing that hood and fighting criminal on the street. He was the Arrow. Oliver blinked twice just in time to see the Arrow shooting a building and disappearing from his sight through the same wire he came in.

Robert walked fast to Oliver, holding his shoulder.

"Are you crazy? We could have been killed!"

"I don’t know… I…"

"We are going to the police!"

At the station, Oliver described what happened and Quentin Lance kept staring at him like he was a crazy person.

"I understand you felt like wanting to do something, son, but this is reckless. Let us the cops do our jobs, don’t play the hero or you can get yourself killed! We already have a lunatic like that acting like he is above the law, and an alien that helps him from time to time… we don’t need another…"

"I’m sorry detective Lance." Oliver said as he kept thinking about all of that as he looked at the wanted poster on the wall. It looked so familiar.

Then, another flash happened. It was his face as the Arrow on the wanted poster, and cops were nuts after him, like he was some kind of criminal, the most dangerous ever.

Oliver started feeling like he was about to lose his mind. What the hell was happening to him? What all that flashes meant? He had a great life, a great fiancé, he was about to have the greatest day of his life tomorrow… It couldn’t be that he was losing his mind now. He started to feel like he needed to go somewhere and Quentin took him out of his trance.

"Do you want to wait so we can go to the rehearsal dinner together?"

"No, you can go ahead… I need to stop somewhere first…"

"Ok..." He said as Oliver left the place without his father even noticing.

Oliver ran towards the streets. He had no idea how he knew where to go, but his foot was guiding him somewhere he felt he would have all the answers.

It was a familiar place; he couldn’t help but feel it. He never set foot there, but he felt like it was his second home. Once the doors of the elevator opened, his jaw dropped.

It was like an operations base with computers and a crazy structure for training. It looked like a super hero hideout. Kara mentioned to him once she helped the Arrow sometimes but she had no idea who he was because he wore a lead green mask and she couldn’t identify his face.

And then. A blonde figure appeared.

"Felicity…" He said her name without knowing her. He saw again some flashes, this time, he was asking for that blo0nde to help him, and then they were together on that same place, working hard to find some clue about some criminal.

"We have unauthorized entrance!" She said out loud in a desperate voice "I REPEAT! WE HAVE UNAUTHORIZED ENTRANCE!"

It all happened so fast. The Arrow appeared and tried to fight Oliver.

"GET OUT!" He yelled, but Oliver surprisingly managed to hold his own and stop him from punching his face.

"Stop, I need to talk!"

"What do you want, rich boy? Go back to your mansion!"

"Diggle?" Oliver said as he had a few flashes with that guy, but he was his friend, his bodyguard and sidekick.

The Arrow let him go and took of his mask while Felicity yelled a bunch of NO’s to him. Diggle looked at him in a perplexed way.

"How do you know me? That I’m the Arrow? WHO ELSE KNOWS?"

"No one… I don’t know actually… I just saw a weird flash of us fighting together… But you were not the Arrow" Oliver said and Diggle looked at him like a crazy person.

"I don’t know what you want here, but go back to your life! You have everything! What else do you want?"

Oliver looked at him without knowing what to say. He actually had no clue what he wanted, the only thing that he was sure of, was his love for Kara, anything else was pure mess.

Diggle just gave him a punch and threw him out, pushing him to the elevator.

"Never come back!"

The door closed and Oliver kept thinking about all that madness. He felt like a crazy person and the only one he felt safe with was Kara. He needed her.

He looked at his watch. It was past 3 on the morning.

"The rehearsal dinner!" He scratched his forehead. She was going to kill him, he knew it.

The next day, Kara was getting ready in front of a beautiful mirror. Alex, her sister, was helping her with the final touches, looking at her through the mirror.

"You look so beautiful sister."

"Why for? I don’t think this wedding will happen…"

"Hey, don’t say that. Oliver loves you. And I’ll personally punch him if he tries to let you at the altar."

"Hey!"

Kara looked behind her and saw Oliver standing there. She was so pissed at him, she had no idea what she would do once they got alone. Maybe throw him into space for a while? Alex looked just as pissed at him.

"Can I please talk to Kara?"

Alex stopped what she was doing and gave her sister a kiss on her cheek. She walked towards Oliver and stopped next to him.

"You are lucky I’m not a trained agent or something…" She said as she walked out the room, dying to kick him there. He deserved it.

Oliver walked closer to Kara and she turned around.

"You look stunning…"

"I waited for you!" She said in a serious tone. "Where the hell where you? You weren’t answering your phone…"

"I’m sorry. I lost track of time…"

"I… Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, never" Oliver took a step closer and held her hand that reluctantly, held back his hand. "I needed to clear up my head. I felt like I was losing my mind for a while but then it hit me… I have everything I need. I will accept the job my father offered me, but all I want right now, is to marry you. We don’t need a fancy party… Let’s just get married right away, just the two of us…"

"Oliver, are you ok?" Kara looked worried as she noticed a black eye on him "I think another thing hit you… What happened?"

"The Arrow punched me."

"How? What happened?"

"I went to his bunker… I needed to solve a few things…"

"About the robbery?" She looked at him, and suddenly felt guilt wash over her "Oh, Ollie, I’m sorry… I wish I could be there helping… Of course, this robbery thing scared you…"

"You have nothing to feel sorry for, and I was not scared, I just… I did something Kara, I wasn’t expecting and I have no idea how I did it… I fought the guy. I could have caused a tragedy, I know, but I fought the guy…"

"Oliver…" Kara covered her mouth in scare "It’s ok, you are ok now. I’m glad you are ok… But Oliver, we can’t just elope. Your dad spent a lot for this party to be this huge, and I don’t care about the fancy party, I would marry you anywhere. But we can’t do that to your parents and our loved ones that came all this way for us."

"I love how you worry about everyone."

"I can’t help it." She smiled at him "I can’t imagine what you’re going through right now, all this pressure on you… You don’t have to accept some job you don’t want to… We will figure things out…as long as we are together."

"I love you."

"And I forgive you" She smiled as she kissed him, when they heard a knock on the door.

Oliver walked to the door and opened.

"I’m sorry, mr Queen. I need to talk to you in private."

It was Diggle. Oliver found it weird he was there after their conversation, but by the look of his face, it was urgent. Oliver smiled at Kara, promising to meet her at the altar. He followed Diggle outside.

"Ever since you stopped by the bunker, I’ve been having these flashes… Like visions of myself in a different life, and you were there…"

Oliver stopped walking and looked at Diggle, feeling scared for the first time ever.

"It’s like this is all wrong and…" Oliver said and Diggle interrupted him.

"I also keep seeing this" He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it, showing a draw of an alien "I’m not that good at drawing but…"

"I saw that too…"

"What is happening men?" Diggle said as he looked around. "I’m trying to remember things from the past few days but I can’t."

"I’ve seen this before in a movie, but it’s stupid… But… I think we are trapped in some…dream world."

"Like a shared hallucination?"

"Maybe…"

"I don’t think it’s stupid."

"Have you noticed anything on the city that it wasn’t supposed to be there?"

"I saw this building of Smoak Technologies. Felicity told me she owns nothing like that, her last name is Smoak…" Diggle said thoughtful.

"So maybe we get out of this dream world going there… But… wait… There were more people stuck here?"

"I think there was…"

Alex came running towards Oliver and Diggle with a really scared look on her face.

"Are you here to hit me?" Oliver asked as he found her behavior weird.

"As much as I wanted, no!" Alex said as she looked around worried "I just found Ray Palmer inside with his fiancé Felicity, and I had those weird flashes where we fought aliens and you two were there. You were the Arrow, Diggle wore a funny helmet and Ray was in a funny suit that could shrink… What the hell? It was so real…"

"We are having those same flashes…"

"I thought Ray also had because he looked at me in a really funny way."

"And Speedy… She was inside when I was going to talk to Kara, she was hugging my mom and acting weird as well."

"We think we are stuck in some shared hallucination" Diggle said as Alex looked at him.

"Well, this sucks!"

"We need to get out of here."

"It breaks my heart… Because it will break my sister’s heart. I hate this!" Alex said as she looked to the ground.

"Listen, I know it’s hard…But this world is not real" Diggle said as he looked at Alex.

"It felt pretty real… a few things…" Oliver looked at the ground as he remembered his moments with Kara.

"Dominators… " Alex said as she got a few more flashes and remembered what happened "We have been abducted."

"I think they know we are awake…and they will make it hard for us to get out…" Diggle commented

"Like that?" Oliver said pointing at the yard of the Mansion.

Andy Diggle, Deathstroke and Astra were standing side by side, facing them with and smiling viciously as they wanted nothing more than rip their hearts out.

Oliver, Diggle and Alex advanced to each one of them and a huge fight broke out. Rain started to fall and it was soaking all of them. Ray Palmer came outside and got surprised with all of that. He was confused about what was going on but joined the fight anyways. It looked like they could use his help somehow. He ran towards Oliver.

"Hey Ray!" Oliver said as he twirled around, grabbing a sword from Deathstroke and using it to hit his arm.

"What’s going on?" Ray said as he kicked Deathstroke on the guts.

"Shared hallucination, trying to break out, not real…"

"Oh…" Ray stopped, smiling as he thought to himself out loud "That explain the weird feeling I had all day and the flashes I saw… I’m not with Felicity, that felt wrong as well."

"RAY!" Oliver yelled as he was on the ground, with Deathstroke trying to sink his sword to through his heart. "SHUT UP AND HELP ME!"

"Oh, sorry!" Ray said as he jumped in Deathstroke’s back, distracting him so Oliver could get up and jab him with the sword he had dropped.

Alex was fighting Astra and managed to take the kryptonite knife from Astra’s hand and stab her.

"Just like the last time, bitch!" Alex said as she looked around and saw Diggle beating his brother. He seemed unsure.

"Diggle, he is not real!" Alex yelled as she ran to help him.

Diggle was lost of words. He couldn’t do it, not again. He felt guilt enough for a whole life. Thea came outside, running just in time to push Diggle to the side, saving him from getting killed, but he was stabbed anyways.

"DIGGLE!" Thea yelled.

"I’m fine!"

Thea turned around and killed fake Andy Diggle as well, turning again to Diggle and helping him stand.

"I know it’s not real, I’m fine…Let’s get out of here…"

Oliver, Diggle, Alex, Thea and Ray looked at each other.

"We need to get to Smoak Technologies. I think it’s our way out of here."

"Ollie… Our parents…"

"They are not real Thea… Nothing here is…"

"Not even your love for Kara?" Alex turned to Oliver "I know it’s not the right time, but I saw you two… I saw the look in your eyes Oliver…"

"You’re right, this is not the time" Oliver said bluntly as he looked back at his sister "Our parents are not here. We need to go back…"

"But… Here Laurel is alive, and Tommy… We are happy."

"I know… But the real world needs us. Now, more than ever. I will understand if you don’t want to come back with us Thea, but we have to."

"No, I would never do that. I lost family once, I can’t lose again… I just…I miss them…"

"Me too, Speedy…" Oliver hugged Thea.

"Ollie?"

Oliver let Thea go and looked back at the entrance of the Mansion. Kara was there, in a beautiful wedding dress, looking at him full of hurt in his eyes.

He knew this was not real but he was pretty sure what he felt was, because his heart jumped at the sight of her. The shower they had together made him see things so clearly, he was sure in the middle of that many fake things, his feelings for real were pretty much real.

"I’ll be right back" He said looking at Alex and walked towards Kara.

"What is happening? Where are you going? Are you leaving me?"

"Kara… I’m sorry… I have to go now…"

"You promised…"

"I never lied to you… This" He held her hand and put in his heart "This is real to me. I love you, I really do. But I need to go back…"

"Back to where?"

"This world Kara, is not real… I’m trapped somewhere…"

"You’re talking nonsense Oliver."

"Do you trust me?"

"With all my heart" She said full of tears in her eyes.

"Then please trust me on this. Everything will be ok. I will find you outside. Just please forgive me for now… I have to go. I love you" He kissed her one last time and turned his back, a few tears coming down his eyes.

Oliver and the others ran as fast as they could to Smoak Technologies. Alex and him were trying to help Diggle walk as he was hurt.

"I knew it was real" Alex smiled at Oliver "Now let’s get out of here."

They walked inside the building and found a green portal. One by one they went through it and Oliver was the last one. He looked behind him before he could go anywhere and saw everyone he loved and cared about, standing there, staring at him. Each one of them were saying things he remembered hearing a long time ago, when he doubted himself, when he thought he didn’t deserve to be happy and that wasn’t enough for others. And he saw Kara there, smiling at him as she was excited to meet the person who trained her friend Barry. And then it hit him. He was doing it all wrong. He was closing himself to new things and opportunities. He needed to have a little faith not just in himself but in others as well. He understood it all.

Oliver turned around and stepped in the green portal.

It was not easy.

There was a fight.

Shots

Screaming.

Blood. Blood everywhere.

But they managed to find one ship to escape.

The sight of the Wave Rider ahead of them was a tremendous relief. They were finally free and safe.

"Nice outfit! Bought it in the alien shop?" Nate said as he greeted them once they got in the Wave Rider. "Sorry, too soon? Ok… I’m Nate, this is the Wave Rider" he said to the others as he greeted the ones he didn’t know. "We can give your clothes and equipment back in a second, the ship can replicate it all…"

"I’ll bring Diggle to Gideon, so check him up" Ray said as he helped Diggle walk.

"Who is Gideon?" Diggle said, unsure of it, but following Ray anyways.

"ALEX!" Kara came running and jumped in Alex’s arms, hugging her tight.

"Kara, you’re hurting me…"

"Oh, sorry" Kara let go of her, smiling "Are you ok? I tried to go after you, I could fly there and try to bring you all back, but they said it was risky, there was too many of them, I could be controlled again…"

"And to have Supergirl against us it would be bad…" Barry said as he hugged Oliver against his will. "I’m glad you are ok man! All of you!"

"That’s ok" Alex said looking at Kara. "The important thing is that we’re all here."

Oliver felt his heart beat fast again, just like in the dream, when Kara came running. He knew exactly what he had to do now, he couldn’t ignore all that happened, all the lesson he had learned.

"Hum… Kara?" Oliver said "Can… Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure…" Kara looked suspicious at him but followed him anyways.

She couldn’t help but feel nervous. She had this feeling he was giving her the cold shoulder from the moment she came to this Earth, and she felt a bit sad, because all she wanted was to fit in, to be part of that cool group of heroes. She hadn’t that on her Earth, a big group of friends that saved the world together. And she admired all of them deep down, especially Oliver. The fact that he was just a human and he not just trained Barry but had amazing leader skills and could keep his cool under stressful and dangerous situations, it was amazing. He was also a great fighter… And handsome, but that was just a small detail she noticed and couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Get yourself together, Kara, she thought.

"Listen… I want to apologize…"

"For what?"

"For the way I treated you when you came…"

"Oh…" Kara looked at him "So it wasn’t just a thing in my head…"

"I was a jerk. I know that. And it wasn’t fair to you. The thing is… I don’t trust easily… When I first met Barry, he annoyed me, I thought he was keeping something, not showing who he truly was. Then, we found out about his mom and his real intentions… Then, I got poisoned and when I woke up, I saw that my team had told him the truth about me. I choked him."

"Wow…that is… hum… understandable…maybe" Kara looked surprise to hear that story.

"It took me a while to trust him. As it was to trust others. I usually check their backgrounds, look into their lives. Because once I was the kind who could trust easily, but it always got me into not so nice situations…life and death kind of situations…"

"I get it…"

It was Oliver’s turn to look surprised at her.

"Back in my Earth, I also can’t trust people like that. I can never tell them about me, it’s hard even to get a date… But I think people deserve the benefit of the doubt, everyone has good inside them, we just need to give them a chance to choose that."

"Interesting perspective…"

"But I accept your apologies. I’m just curious… What made you change your mind…About trusting me…I guess?"

"I was trapped in a dream world… You were there…"

"Was I? Why?"

"Let’s just say it made me realize a few things."

"Well, all experiences that helps learn and be better to ourselves, are welcome… Except the alien kidnapping and trapping you part…"

"That was unpleasant."

Kara looked at them and they both laughed. Oliver thought about how was a long time ago that he just laughed with someone, innocently. He started feeling nervous again and remembered the moments they had together.

"Are you ok?" Kara looked at him as she took a few steps towards him.

Ok, she is just way too close, he thought. Kara gave another step and touched his cheek with one hand.

"I hope you didn’t go through anything way too traumatic…"

"It wasn’t that bad… You were there" He smiled as she looked to his lips. He couldn’t help but notice she was also a bit nervous. He wondered if it was for the same reason he was.

"I’m flattered… and curious…"

"I learned you were the last person I could push away…" He took one more step, closing the space between them. "That I needed to get closer to you."

"Why’s that?"

"Destiny…" He whispered "Or something like that…"

Oliver closed the space between them for good, bringing his lips closer to hers as he reached for her cheeks with his hands. At first it was a unsure kiss, slow, like he was testing waters. Then, Kara started responding to it and he jumped all in, turning the kiss into a passionate one, full of want. He immediately recognized her scent, the taste of her lips, her tongue and he wondered how was that possible.

Maybe this whole Dominators thing was supposed to happen so he could stop shutting himself down and start opening his heart more.

Like he said, the experience wasn’t that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert:  
> Prompt by Guest on ff.net: “What about one where Kara is the younger sister of Oliver’s best friend?” – changed the sister to cousin. Green Arrow is best friends with Superman.


	23. 23. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Guest on ff.net: “What about one where Kara is the younger sister of Oliver’s best friend?” – changed the sister to cousin. Green Arrow is best friends with Superman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: As promised, here I am with another chapter ^^  
> I hope u like this one.
> 
> I might update one more today because inspiration is having a party inside my brain...If not, expect something new the next few days.  
> We never know...

Kara Danvers was trying to find courage. Her apartment was a real mess and it needed clean up. For sure she could do it in seconds, but she felt like a lazy day, and decided to do it later. She heard a knock on the door and walked towards it, to open.

"Hey Clark!" She smiled as she hugged her cousin "It’s nice to see you."

"It’s nice to see you too cousin! Ready to lose again?"

"I’m so going to win and you know it!" She laughed.

"Hey, I was wondering…it would be ok if Oliver could come? He’s visiting to help Lois and I with a problem in Metropolis…"

Kara was caught out of guard and gave her cousin a weak smile.

"Sure…"

"I know you don’t like him… I was really hoping you guys would get along… I mean, he is really close to your friend, the one that runs…"

"Barry"

"Right."

"Where did you get the idea that I don’t like Oliver?"

"I don’t know… You act weird around him…"

"I think you saw things… I have nothings against him…"

Kara said as she turned around and started cleaning the place at normal speed. She needed distraction right now.

She thought about what Clark said and how her actions might have caused the wrong impression. The truth was she rather everyone thought she didn’t like him than finding out the truth.

Kara met Barry at her Earth, when he showed up by accident. He helped her against Livewire and Silver Banshee and she helped him get back home. She went to his Earth to help his team with an alien problem once but she barely talked with Oliver. She felt like he had something against her, later he apologized and they all hugged, but it was just that. The last time she visited, it was for Barry’s wedding. She brought Clark as her plus one and everyone asked if they were dating, including Oliver. She told them he was her cousin and Barry and Cisco got really excited to meet him, but he ended up becoming friends with Oliver, for some reason. Thanks to that, and the fact that Clark felt guilty for missing most years of Kara’s life, he become more present in her life and Oliver ended up showing up a lot and hanging out a lot.

She was always suspicious she felt something more than admiration for Oliver. Yes, she never showed but she did. The guy was just a human and he managed to take care of his city. They were talking once and he told Clark his story. It was harsh, dark, messy, scary… But somehow, it made Kara respect Oliver more. But yeah, now she was sure she felt something more. The day she realized it, was an awkward day.

FLASHBACK

There was a huge blackout in National City thanks to a few crazy aliens that decided to try to take over the world. Kara had invited Oliver and Clark to stay with her so they could help the city. They divided to conquer, as Oliver used to say, and took care of different things at once, it was their best strategy. Kara came home feeling tired and wanting nothing more than take a shower and go to bed. She opened the door of the bathroom only to find Oliver wrapping himself on a white towel, his hair still wet, also his torso. She stood there, looking at him and blushing.

"I’m sorry… I usually never lock the door, I was covered in mud and dirt…" Oliver apologized as he noticed Kara looking.

"Oh… It’s fine… I’m sorry, I forgot you and Clark where staying over…I should have knocked…" She said still staring at his chest and scars.

"I’m sorry… You shouldn’t have seen them… They are not very nice."

"It’s part of you" She told him without thinking. She blushed even more and looked at him awkwardly "I’m sorry."

She turned around and closed the door behind her, going to her room, leaving Oliver smiling briefly. She couldn’t help but think about the electricity she felt around them as she stood so close to him wearing nothing but a towel.

That was great, she thought sarcastically.

END OF FLASHBACK

And that it was when her crush on Oliver Queen started.

They had a few brief moments like those, she was always blushing and feeling nervous. She decided she needed to keep her cool and never let anyone notice. She had to move on, for Rao’s sake. He was from another Earth and had some complicated story with someone from his team, Felicity she thought. She was not going into a messy situation just to get her heart broken. So she tried to push him away, stay away. Maybe that made everyone think she disliked Oliver.

She was a good person, even if she felt trapped in a terrible situation, and she wouldn’t let people think she hated Oliver out of nowhere, when he was nothing but sweet and a gentleman to her.

Later that day, Oliver joined them in their weekly training session. It was something Clark and Kara did together to compensate the lost time. Oliver was in his third try to take Kara down, not having any success. She even stopped using her powers to be fair, but she was ten times stronger than him so he never stood a chance.

"Tired of losing, Queen?"

"Not even close, Danvers!"

"Admit Oliver, you can’t beat my cousin!"

"One day, I will" Oliver joked as he got up once again, bruises all over his body.

"I’m sorry if I was too hard on you… I think I hurt you…" Kara said as she took a few steps closer to him, looking at his bleeding arms.

"It was nothing. Seriously, I’m fine."

"Kara, Jonn needs us at the DEO" Clark said as he looked at his cellphone.

"Care to join us?" Kara smiled at Oliver, deciding to be nicer to him.

"Sure, why not?"

Kara and Clark had to fly over to fix up a problem with a satellite that was affected by a meteor, so Oliver just waited for them at the DEO. Jonn asked for Oliver to help him with a few earthly things and Oliver accepted, giving the fact he had nothing else to do. Once he was done, he decided to go to their training room and practice a bit more. He missed his training days by himself.

Half an hour later, Kara came in the training room looking for Alex when she found a shirtless Oliver training with a dummy, kicking and punching the thing. Kara closed the door behind her and walked closer to Oliver. Oliver turned around, ready to punch the air when Kara’s hand stopped him. They were really close to each other.

"I’m sorry, bad habits…"

"It’s ok. You don’t need to apologize for having good reflexes." She smiled at him.

"And once again you caught me off guard…" He looked down at her lips and back to her eyes, noticing she couldn’t stop staring at him. "Do you hate me or something?"

"No" It was her automatic answer. "Why does everybody think that?"

"I don’t know…Sometimes you act like it… I just figured it out it must be something like that."

"Well, you figured it out wrong, mister… That is not true."

"And what the truth is?" He stared deeply into her eyes, her hand still holding his wrist.

Kara had no idea what to do. She knew she still held his wrist but she was so close to him, she didn’t want to let go. She also couldn’t find any control inside of her left to stop her from what she was about to do.

"You’re always half naked, it’s like you do in on purpose…"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don’t know… You tell me."

Oliver gave her a brief smile, giving a light pull, making Kara stumble on him. With his free hand he grabbed her by the waist.

"I do like the way you look at me when…I’m half naked" He whispered to her ear, making her shiver.

Kara closed her eyes, not wanting to admit anything but at the same time, dying to grab him and kiss him. She felt torn inside.

"I knew it" She whispered back. "You love it when I surprise you."

"I sure do. Not gonna lie" He gave her a small kiss on her neck, making her shiver again. He smiled to himself noticing that small reaction of hers.

"I’m shook."

"Sarcasm doesn’t suit you, Danvers."

She felt the tip of his tongue tracing a path in her neck, going to the base of her ear. She could storm out, she could jump him, she could do anything, but she felt like she was frozen. She couldn’t move at all. Her hold on his wrist tightened a bit more on his wrist and she let it go, tracing her own path through the length of his strong arms.

"Clark is a really good friend, but you’re the reason I visit so much" He whispered as he looked at her.

Kara gasped a bit when she saw the look in his eyes. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would go through her chest, if she wasn’t practically made of steel.

"I’m glad to know that" It was all she could say. "I never disliked you, I was trying to keep my distance."

"And why is that?"

"Because I didn’t trust myself around you." She was tired of hiding her feelings, and by the way Oliver was acting with her right now, it was not one sided, so she just decided to be honest.

Oliver grabbed her waist a bit stronger and glued his chest to hers, using the hand Kara let go to reach for the hair on the back of her neck. He grabbed it and brought her face closer to his, attacking her neck and avoiding her lips.

This is torture, Kara thought. She knew he was doing it on purpose. But two could play that game.

Kara used her super strength and super speed to bring Oliver to the other side of the room, making him hit his back on the wall.

"Ouch!"

"Did it hurt?" She smiled at him.

"No!"

"Liar!"

She attacked his neck, her lips going through his skin, down his chest as she traced his scars with the tip of her fingers. Her other hand went to his abs as she caressed him slightly. She could hear his breath going in and out and his heart racing. She smiled to herself as she gave him small playful bites, going finally to his lips.

Oliver kissed her back with such passion, Kara almost lost her balance. They were teasing each other for way too long now.

Kara held him tight and flew them to her apartment, surprising Oliver.

"Wow that was…"

"Sush!" She said as she pushed him to the couch, straddling his lap and going back to kiss him.

Oliver felt a bit dizzy because of the sudden fly and the fact that Kara was pressing herself against his sensitive parts and he was losing his mind little by little. His hand was going up and down her back as he held her tightly. Kara was devouring Oliver’s neck once again when she heard a noise on the door and jumped from Oliver’s lap to his side on the couch. Clark stood by the door, looking shockingly at them. Kara blushed and fixed her messy hair with her hands.

"I told you I didn’t dislike him."

"I see…"

It was all Clark could say. Oliver and Kara looked at each other and started laughing.

It was a good day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: Prompt by dontucallmekate: "Can you make a sequel to chapter 6, work out? Or maybe why Felicity left instead of staying for the wedding?"


	24. 24. Together, at last.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by dontucallmekate: "Can you make a sequel to chapter 6, work out? Or maybe why Felicity left instead of staying for the wedding?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: Yes, three in one day hahaha
> 
> I only accepted this prompt because I felt like chapter 6 needed a closure. I usually don't like doing sequels to my stories, but sometimes I make it an exception.
> 
> That short is M rated, so is this one (light stuff as always - I plan on writing something more poetic, artistic and deep in feelings M rated but still light soon, but that is not the case in this one)
> 
> I hope u guys like it.
> 
> The next one I don't know when I can post it as I need to write it yet, but I promise to update more often.

Kara slowly as she reached the place he texted her. It was not a long time ago she got an Earth 1 cellphone to make it easy to talk to people when she was around. The first person to get her number was Oliver. They talked a few times when they were around and he finally asked her on that date he talked about after Barry’s wedding.

She was nervous. Really nervous.

She still remembered the night they had, the frustration they let out as they punched stuff, they both felt so hurt and let down, they found comfort in each other’s arms. He drove her crazy that day and made her see and feel things she never thought she would again. They agreed it was too soon for them to be in a relationship but almost a year has passed now. Kara missed him so much. They had seen each other twice since their hook up, she always blushed when she was next to him, dying to kiss him again, but not able to. All she knew it was he was still single and focusing on fighting for his city.

She got to the restaurant and saw Oliver waiting for her at the door.

Gentleman as always, she thought.

He smiled when he saw her and grabbed her hand, kissing it slightly. She blushed as he did that and he walked them to their table. It was on the third floor, an exclusive area. It had an amazing view, Kara could feel the wind in her skin and she smiled.

"It’s a beautiful place, Oliver."

"I figured you would like it."

"You got it right, I love it!"

They sat down and the waiter came to serve them. They had a few drinks, Kara had her beloved orange juice while Oliver had whisky.

The food was delicious, Kara thought. She had 2 different meals while Oliver ate his and looked at her.

"I know, you need food… Don’t worry, I won’t judge." He teased as they finished their food.

"Thanks" She smiled.

Oliver looked at that smile, remembering that time they got together, how many times he made Kara smile like that. He missed it, badly. They kept staring at each other in silence when Kara decided to break it.

"I hope everything’s ok with you."

"It’s better now."

"Did anything happen?"

"Kind of…"

"If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s ok…"

"No, I want to" He smiled at her "Felicity… She left the team last week."

"Oh…" Kara looked at him with a sad face.

Oliver and Felicity broke up at Barry’s wedding, when she refused to marry him. It was what led him to want to get his frustrations out. Kara felt like it was a bit wrong when they hooked up on the same day, but she was also heartbroken so she could understand him. Kara knew it was going to be hard for him, that is why she suggested they wait. She thought they managed to stay friends, but it looked like it was not the case.

"We kept fighting all the time. She was always making sarcastic comments at me. She is the one who said no, I had every right to break up… I didn’t want the life she wanted."

"It’s only fair…"

"Yes, it is…" He said as he looked at Kara. Any other girl would be really mad because he was talking about his ex but not her. Kara was different. She actually cared and listened. He felt better inside knowing this.

"You two fought…it was serious, right?"

"I hoped we could stay friends but it was a terrible situation. Everyday got worse. So last week she decided she had enough. She said she couldn’t stand looking at me knowing we were not together, but she wouldn’t change her mind. She told me that was why she never showed up on Barry’s wedding. She apologized to him after it. Iris was pissed at her, but Barry forgave her…"

"It’s understandable…"

"Not to do what she did…"

"I know… It’s just… she also got heartbroken… It’s hard to want to be with someone and not be able to, and have to see this person… I know the feeling."

Oliver looked at Kara understanding what she was talking about. It was both about herself when she got Mon El back and couldn’t be with him because he married someone else in the future and about them, when they hooked up at Barry’s wedding. He could see into her eyes, and he recognized that look because he had the same feeling. He wanted so badly to be with her, but they truly needed time. Time to heal, to pick up the pieces of their broken hearts, so they could be ready to jump into a new thing, with no regrets or fear. At least it was how he felt.

"I understand it." He said in a low voice "All I ever wanted was to be able to be with you… I just wasn’t ready, and I get it now… I can see you weren’t ready as well. Our night together told me enough to understand…"

"As much as I wanted to, we needed time."

"Exactly!" He smiled at her. "I felt broken, I couldn’t even think of being with someone else. I also couldn’t because I couldn’t stop thinking about you… And it scared me, to be honest. I’m never like this. I don’t like being like this…"

"No one likes to be vulnerable, Oliver… I know it because I don’t like it. But, sometimes it happens. We embrace it, or throw it away…"

"The last thing I want is to throw it away" He looked serious at Kara as she reached for his hand and held it with hers, caressing it.

"Me neither…"

Kara looked at his eyes and could see pure passion as he looked back at her. His fingers caressed the palm of her hand and she could feel electricity running through her body already. She kept looking from his lips to his eyes, thinking about how much she missed him, how ready she felt to finally be with him the way she always wanted since that day. Then, she remembered their time together and how many dreams she had with him, always waking up frustrated it was all a dream. She took a deep breath feeling goosebumps down her stomach.

His touch caused those things to her.

The waiter came back, offering them the best dessert of the place. They looked at each other, Kara gave him a half smile.

"We’ll take one to go." Oliver said, not taking his eyes from Kara.

"Chocolate cake" Kara completed it and smiled back to him.

The waiter went to grab the dessert for them and Oliver let the money on the table, paying for the dinner. Kara would usually fight to help paying half of it, but she was in a hurry, she would discuss this with him later.

"Super speed or your bike?" Kara smiled as she whispered to Oliver, holding his hand as they left the restaurant.

"I’ll send someone to pick my bike later"

"Super speed it is… Hold tight" She laughed, holding him by the waist as they turned into an empty alley and Kara took off running as fast as she could to Oliver’s apartment since William was spending time with the grandparents he just found out he had.

Once she got inside his place, Oliver locked his body against hers, making her back hit the door. She grabbed him by his tie and brought him closer for a kiss.

Finally, she though, exhaling as she felt his tongue exploring her mouth and battling hers.

Oliver walked with her towards the kitchen island, putting the cake there and grabbing Kara by the waist, making her seat on the island. He grabbed the cake and offered her.

"This looks yummy…" She smiled as she saw the cake in front of her eyes.

"Not as yummy as you" He smiled as he handled her a piece of the cake and she bit it.

"Ollie…" Kara say as she swallowed the cake, feeling like it was the best thing in the world, when she gasped and held tight on the sides of the kitchen island.

Oliver’s lips were down her body doing wonders to her as she still felt the taste of that wonderful cake in her mouth. She felt dizziness, her legs and toes trembled and contorted as Oliver held her as strongly as he could so she wouldn’t move.

He missed this, he missed her, he thought. He saw her chest going up and down as she breathed heavily, trying to keep things under control and failing big time. He smiled to himself, satisfied he still could get this reaction out of her. The moment he playfully bit her, adding his tongue to the mix was the moment she lost it and her hands went to his hair, messing it all up.

"So good…" She whispered as she closed her eyes, her hips meeting his lips at his pace.

"Couldn’t agree more" He whispered back as he added his fingers, making her scream his name multiple times.

Kara used her super speed to bring him to the couch. He laid above her, reaching for her hand. He brought it to his lips and licked her fingers, one by one, licking the dirty chocolate fingers.

"I was right" He smiled at her, kissing her fully on the lips next.

He couldn’t get enough of her, he thought. He needed her like he needed air to breath, he needed to feel her, all of her. He slowly stripped her down, doing the same as she tried to help. Her hands were dying to touch his skin again, it has been so long, it felt like torture, she thought.

He caught her by surprise again as his lips went to her neck, his short beard scratching her skin. It felt amazing. Her hands went to his back as she slightly scratched his skin, but sank in her nails on his back when she felt his fingers back where they were before. His lips covered her chest and she smiled at the feeling. She felt him everywhere at once and it drove her crazy. How could he be so talented and remember what his talents did to her after all this time? She asked herself mentally, trying to form a coherent thought in her mind.

"You’re so beautiful like this…" He whispered to her as he went back kissing her.

"Ollie…"

"Yes, babe?"

"I want you…"

"You have me"

"Now!" She said feeling the waves coming at her. "I need you now, please!"

Oliver smiled at her, taking her the way she wanted him to and things got really wild. Kara used her super speed and brought him with her, pressing him against the wall. He turned them around, pressing his chest to her back as he attacked her neck, his hand over her chest, doing wonders to her. She turned her head to the side, kissing him with so much passion, she thought she was going to burn inside. She let him guide them to his bed and turned around once again, pushing him to the bed, crawling over it until she reached his lap, straddling. She felt his hands holding strongly her waist as she felt him home once more and let herself go completely this time.

It was so much better than the first time they got together, she thought. She kissed him as they brought each other as higher as they could, their bodies soaked in sweat and glued together as they were one. Kara smiled, kissing his shoulders, her tongue tracing all his scars. She let herself go lower, her lips traveling through his chest.

"Kara you don’t…"

"I want to" She looked as she was challenging him to try and stop her. She knew he would never. She smiled once again and went back on kissing and taking advantage of that gorgeous body she missed so much.

Oliver hissed as he felt what she was doing to him.

That was knew, he thought as he held strongly on the sheets, his free hand caressing her hair. He couldn’t control himself while Kara made his body turn into jelly. He hissed, biting his own lip so he wouldn’t scream, moving his hips involuntary, faster by the minute.

That was it, he was dead and went to heaven, he thought. His grunts and moans only encouraged Kara to keep torturing him.

"You killing me" Oliver said completely out of breath.

Kara looked at him as he looked at her and smiled. She used a few tricks of her powers to ravish him and he lost it.

Oliver murmured things that Kara not even tried to understand, it was all incoherent. She never saw him like this and it made her feel powerful. Not because of her powers but because of what she just did to Oliver and the state she let him in. She slowly crawled back his body, kissing him near his ear, massaging him at the same time.

"I missed this…" She whispered to his ear. Oliver could only keep his mouth hanging open, breathing erratically, or trying to.

Her lips covered his and he kissed her back. Oliver couldn’t keep up like this, he was going to die, he was sure of it. He turned them around, taking her one more time, no warning, as rough as he could and felt. One more time they went high and back so many times, they collapsed together after it, not having any strength left to possibly get up again, at least for a few hours.

"I want you to be my girlfriend… I don’t care about the different Earths thing. We can do this…" He said as he looked at her, taking a few strands of her hair from her face.

"I know we can. I want nothing more in life" She smiled as he crashed her lips with his once more.

"I love you" he said in the middle of their most erotic kiss ever. Kara left a small moan, and opened her eyes slowly, looking back at him with her face still centimeters away from his.

"I love you too."

"Let’s stay the whole day here…" He smiled as he kissed her shoulders.

"Don’t tempt me"

"I’m here for it!"

They laughed together as they decided to actually stay in bed the whole day.

They had a lot to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: One special night, one special meaning. Lovers from different universes finally understands what true love really means.


	25. 25. Heart without a home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixed a prompt: Prompt by teammfmj: "maybe do a sequel with Oliver trying to reach her during her "cold" phase in 3x1? Or have him be the only one shes ok with?" – with the idea I had: One special night, one special meaning. Lovers from different universes finally understands what true love really means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M rated but not that much lol. This is a sweet and poetic short fic. 
> 
> I wrote this listening to: U2 - With or Without You, Evan Rachel Wood - Blackbird, Westlife - Unbreakable, Ewan McGregor - Come What May, Nsync - I thought she knew, Dido - White flag, Delta Goodrem - Angels in the room.
> 
> I strongly suggest u read listening to one of them ^^ It has a special meaning.
> 
> Hope u guys like it

Kara opened her eyes and blinked twice. Her vision was all blurry so she closed her eyes once again and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes again, slower this time and smiled. It was a weak smile, an unsure smile, but still, she managed to project one.

She looked at his peaceful figure laid by her side on her bed, the contour of his face, all those beautiful features he had. He breathed in and out like he was having the most peaceful and calm dream. She couldn’t help but notice a small smirk forming in his lips. She tried really hard not to wake him up and stood there, lay by her side, her hands under the pillow as she watched him sleep.

She thought about how they ended up here. How everything happened. She was a bit unsure about how she felt, but she had hopes her heart would mend little by little.

Because it had been broken.

7 months she spent in hell wondering what happened. If Mon El was alive, if he was ok. She had to live with the fact that she had to send him away to save his life, and now she felt miserable.

FLASHBACK

Everyone thought this was just about Mon El, but truth be told, it wasn’t.

She was sick and tired of feeling abandoned. That was all.

The Mon El thing was just the thing that made her finally have enough. It has been accumulating inside of her for a long time now, and it just exploded. She couldn’t help but feel broken, not feeling like doing anything. What was the point? Everybody was going to leave her. It was easier if she just did what she had to as Supergirl and came back to her apartment. Life was easier this way, for her and for everybody.

Alex, Winn and J’onn started to worry about her. She barely hung out anymore, she never smiled again, she was always looking like she cried all night. It was heartbreaking to watch it. So Alex had an idea. If no one from her world could help, maybe someone from other world could.

Alex reached for Earth 1, looking for help.

But there was a problem: Barry Allen was gone. They told her about something called speed force and that he was trapped inside it. She tried the legends through Star Labs but they were all through time fixing their mistakes from breaking time. Alex couldn’t possible imagine how this could happen and decided she wouldn’t have the headache. She reached the last place she could: Star City.

She reached for Oliver Queen, knowing he knew her sister. And it was not easy, the guy’s life was also a mess. But once he heard about Kara’s state, even living his own hell, he decided to help. The only thing he needed was to be able to bring his son with him. They needed a time off after whatever they went through, so Alex said it was ok. She even invited them to stay with her, because the state Kara was in, it wasn’t a good idea for her to have guests.

Kara was in her room, trying to sleep when the storm came. It was a terrible one, it looked like it was going to destroy the entire city. The lights went off and Kara went to look for some candles and flashlights. She heard someone knocking on her door and went to open it, not really in the mood to have any kind of interactions with another human.

"Oliver?" She said in a surprised tone once she opened her door.

Something made her wake up for a few seconds when she realized Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow and someone from another Earth was on her doorstep.

"Hi" Oliver said in a low voice, unsure about how Kara would react to his presence.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, still holding the door open "I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude, I’m just surprised… Please, come in" She gave him room to walk in and he did.

"I was already in need of a time off my world when your sister came in…"

"Alex… I knew it!" Kara rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her and walked towards the living room. "The power just went out…" She looked at her fireplace and lighten it up with her heat vision.

It was not the same as the light she had in her home, but it was something. Oliver looked at her as she did her thing, smiling to himself. He had forgotten how cool Kara’s powers were.

"It’s ok." He told her as she mentioned for him to sit on the couch. "And it was a good thing she stopped by… She’s worried about you…"

"I’m ok…"

"Somehow I don’t believe it…"

"Why?"

"Because I can see you’re suffering. It takes one to recognize the other."

Kara looked at him in silence. She couldn’t even bother to hide what she felt, it hurt more than anything. By the look on his face, he was suffering as well.

"Not that I don’t appreciate it, but why did you come all this way?"

"I was worried as well. The last time I saw you, you were…"

"Cheerful, smiling, happy… I know…"

"Not just that… You came from far away to help a bunch of people you barely knew. It showed me the kind of person you are…"

"I’m an alien, Oliver! I’m not human!"

"You were raised by humans as I learned… You are better than most humans I know, so… The thing is, I thought it was only fair I could do the same for you…"

Oliver smiled at her as she kept her sad expression on her face.

Kara looked down, finding some sense into what Oliver was saying. She was really touched by the fact he did came all this way just to see how she was doing. It was really nice of him. She looked at him, realizing he was not from this world literally, so she could talk to him without worrying of being judged or constantly asked if she was ok or better.

"If you want to talk…"

"I do" She said out of sudden.

Kara put her feet on the couch as she bent her legs and hugged her own knees. Oliver turned to his side, to face Kara as they sat close to each other.

"I had to send my boyfriend away 7 months ago. The air was poisonous to him, so if he stayed, he could die. And we have to make the air poisonous because his mom was trying to dominate the world and turn it into her home planet, Daxam. I sent him into space and I have no idea if he is alive, if he is ok… I thought I would spend the rest of my life alone, I was used to the life I had until I met him. Then everything made sense again, I saw I could have it all, enjoy life like a human could and still be Supergirl. But I was wrong. I can’t have a normal life; I can’t live as a human… I will never be able to, and I realized that as soon as I get used to being just Supergirl, the better will be. And less painful as well…"

Oliver looked at her and then down at his hands as he rubbed them together. He looked up again at her with a serious look in his face.

"I need to be honest with you and warn you: this life never gets less painful. Even if you try to focus only in being the hero your city needs. I’m sorry Kara, but that’s not how things work."

  
"It’s working for me…"

"For now!"

"You say that because you are human… no offense… It’s just that…You don’t get it."

Kara wiped a few tears that insisted in coming down her face.

"Kara I just came home from an island that exploded with my sister, my team and my son, I saw the mother of my son die yesterday and I have no idea who else is alive besides my kid. I’m human but I’m not pain free… I get it."

"Oliver…" Kara covered her mouth with both her hands, looking startled at him.

"Let’s not talk about me now, it’s not important…"

"For sure it is…"

"Not now…"

Oliver lowered his head and took a deep breath. He was not in the mood to talk about his personal tragedy right now. He wouldn’t drop a big bomb on Kara while she had her own bomb to deal with.

"I tried once to stay away from love, from people who cared about me… It took me nowhere. It only made things worse. Kara, to run away and push people away, I can guarantee you, by my own experience, that it doesn’t work the way we want to."

"I’m just… I’m tired of getting close to people and opening up just so they can leave me. Everyone leaves… I’m tired…"

"Hey" Oliver reached for her hand and caressed it, sitting a bit closer "You have your sister, I can tell she loves you because she crossed worlds just because she was worried about you and needed someone to come and talk to you, someone who wasn’t around all the time, someone she felt you could trust… You saved me from dying last time we saw each other; I guess we are on the trust level…" He teased, earning a small smile from her, he considered this a small victory. "You also had people on your life that truly cares for you. And I know it sucks when people we love leaves. I’ve been there. But time heals everything. We learn to live with it. We know we will miss them, but life do go on and there are people in our lives that truly cares about us. So we need to be strong for them, because they are strong for us."

"Tell me more about you…"

"Kara, no… It’s not about me…"

"But I want to know…" She said as she reached for his cheeks, caressing it slightly, making him look into her eyes. She was a bit nervous about that move, but she felt the impulse, so she went for it. She wanted him to know it was important to her, to know more. "You told me you’ve been there, it’s important to me… To know your pain. You are getting to see mine, it’s only fair…"

Oliver looked defeated at her as she took her hands from his face, blushing. He smiled to see she was feeling embarrassed and a bit awkward. It was adorable, he thought, trying to focus on what she wanted to know.

He told her about his parents, the island, his lonely life. How he was surrounded by people and feeling alone at the same time. About his kid, how he found out, how it cost him his relationship and how he decided to be alone from that moment on, because he thought he was never going to find someone who could understand his life, who he could be honest with. It was his personal hell.

Kara listened, absorbing each word of his. It was unbelievable how much they had in common.

"I could never imagine you’ve been through all of this. When I met you, you looked so…"

"Centered? In control?" He smiled at her, letting a small laugh out as she nodded "I need to be, for my sister, for my team… Someone has to."

"How you do that?"

"I remember that others depend on me, and that their lives are also not easy… I try to be strong for them and keep things going on."

"You think they are all dead?"

"They are all in the hospital. I left the island just to come home and a few hours later I got a call, telling me there was an accident somewhere and a few people I knew where sent to hospital, along with my sister. They said there was nothing I could do and sent me home. William was scared and feeling depressed about his mom passing away. Your sister offered to help distract him while I’m here. I promised him I would be ok and Alex told him he was going to love to see an alien ship. I think it worked, at least for a while…"

Kara smiled and reached again for his hand, squeezing it.

"It means a lot that you came here. I don’t know why but… It’s good to see a fresh face around here."

"It’s good to be in a fresh new Earth for a change."

END OF FLASHBACK

Kara smiled to herself as she remembered his last words to her before the silence followed. The air was thick around them in the dark. There was only the noise of the rain that moment. Kara looked through the window of her bedroom just to see it was still raining a lot, still dark. She noticed Oliver started opening his eyes and stared at him, smiling.

"Hey" He murmured

"Hey."

Oliver came a bit closer to her, his hands holding her by the waist, going to her back. He slowly caressed her back up and down, staring into her eyes in silence.

Kara found out she enjoyed being in silence with him. She looked back at him, remembering everything that led them where they were now.

Worth it. Every single second.

It was like a dream, except it was real, and she was glad for it.

Maybe her heart could mend? Piece by piece.

"This wasn’t expected" He looked at her "But I’m glad for it."

"Me too." She whispered as she held his hand and kissed it, still looking at him.

His skin felt so soft against her lips, she would never forget it, for sure. She closed her eyes, bringing back memories of the most beautiful and touching night she ever had in her entire life.

FLASHBACK

They were on the couch, staring at each other, their faces centimeters apart. Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she felt the amazing sensation of the tip of his fingers tracing her cheeks and the contour of her face. It was like he was studying every inch of her face so he could memorize it and keep it forever. She felt his lips approaching hers, kind of unsure, like he was waiting for her permission to move. She closed the space between them, brushing her lips over his.

"It’s ok" She whispered and he opened his mouth a bit more, finding out the sweet taste she had on her lips.

Oliver wasn’t feeling like himself at all, but this was a good thing, he thought. He was always so closed, so cold… It was like he needed this, to open himself, share with her the warmth he was feeling right now. Oliver opened his eyes and saw Kara stand up slowly, using her fingers to caress his short beard and chin.

"Come with me" She whispered, offering her hand to him.

He grabbed her hand and got up, following her. She guided them through her place until they reached her bedroom.

"For 7 months I felt nothing but hurt…" She said as she turned his back to him.

Oliver closed the door behind him and stared at Kara.

This was actually happening? He asked himself. Because it felt like a dream. It was the last thing he thought it was going to happen, especially between them. They barely knew each other. But deep down in his mind, he knew she felt the same he did a few seconds ago: an especial connection. They had a lot more in common than he could possible imagine.

Kara took her sweatshirt off, still in her pants, socks and a white t shirt. She turned to face him

"You came in today and I can’t explain… But I’m starting to feel awake."

Oliver walked towards Kara and held her hands with his.

"I wasn’t expecting to… But talk to you gave me hope…" He said in a low voice as she reached for his shirt and helped him get rid of it. "I can’t help but wonder…"

He felt something he never felt before as she took a few steps and kissed his cheeks. It was like he was slowly calming down, knowing everything would be ok. At the same time, Kara felt a bit of hope lightning up inside of her. Her eyes traveled through his torso and she noticed some of his scars. The tip of her fingers touched them, one by one and she pressed a small kiss in each one of them.

"You are so beautiful… I can see it now" She whispered.

"No, I’m not…"  
"Yes, you are! You just don’t see it!"

"Kara I was supposed to be trying to cheer you up."

"You are doing that" She looked at him as he grabbed her by the waist, bringing their bodies together.

"I don’t deserve someone like you" He said as he felt a single tear form in his eyes while her lips crashed his.

"You do deserve." Kara whispered between the kiss and opened her mouth a bit more so Oliver could use his tongue to deepen their kiss.

Oliver walked slowly with Kara until they reached her bed. Kara sat on the edge of it and held his waistband, bringing him to her. She started pressing small kisses to his abs and waistline as she opened his pants slowly, helping him get rid of that.

Oliver kneeled on the bed, bringing his body over hers and she crawled backwards until she reached the pillows. Oliver followed her, covering her body fully now.

Kara closed her eyes for a moment, feeling his warmth embrace all of her. She felt each part of her wakening up now after all this time.

He caressed her hair with one hand.

She caressed his back with her soft hands.

He pressed a small kiss on the base of her neck, smelling her scent and feeling dizzy with it. His tongue soothed her skin as he slightly sucked her pulse point.

She exhaled.

And then a tear came down her eyes.

Oliver looked at her, approaching his face from hers.

"It’s everything ok?" He said as he wiped the tear away with his fingers, caressing her cheek afterwards.

"Now it is" She smiled, reaching for his neck and bringing his lips back to hers "I’m.."

Kara looked at him, their foreheads touching.

"Tell me how can I help… Please" He whispered at her, still caressing her hair.

"I want you to help me wake up. I need to feel alive again."

"I guess we can help each other" He whispered back to her, his fingers traveling through her chest, going down her flat stomach "Because I need the same thing…"

"Let’s help each other" She smiled at him while she reached underneath his last barrier, tearing it apart and throwing it away.

She slowly caressed his abs, their foreheads still touching, their eyes still locked into each other’s, their mouths still exhaling as they gasped together, smiling to each other.

To be able to look deep into his soul through his eyes just when they were both trying to help each other feel alive again was something Kara never experienced before, and it made all the difference. She could see each part of his that was broken, every part of the darkness he mentioned earlier, trying to lurk in. She held him softly while still looked deeply into his eyes. They were a different shade of blue, darker, sparkling in a different way. She could see he wanted her badly now. He gasped one more time as she increased a bit her movements.

Oliver tried to focus, used all the strength he had inside to hold her hand and stop her. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing each of her fingers.

"Just wait" He whispered letting go of her hand and reaching for her waistline.

"Why…"

Kara tried to speak but was lost of words in seconds. He kept looking at her intensely, his fingers brushing the skin of her tights, going slowly to her center.

"Not everything’s lost" He said as he touched her like he was touching a delicate petal. "You will feel less broken, and one day, it will be nothing but a sad memory…"

"The pain…" She let out a breath she was holding "Is unbearable…"

"You are Supergirl, but you also are Kara Danvers… And Kara Danvers I know is the strongest person I know, because she has a huge golden heart. It might be broken now, but I want to help you mend the pieces…"

"Please…" She cried with a mix of pain and pleasure inside of her.

"You are beautiful Kara Danvers" He whispered to her ear, giving small kisses to the base of her ear as his fingers went deeper and he added two more, increasing his movements. "So beautiful…"

Kara closed her eyes, giving into all the feelings she was having right now. Oliver’s sweet words to her ear were touching deep in her heart as her hips moved involuntary.

"Let go…" He whispered "I’m here to catch you."

"I’m…"

Kara cried out loud as she felt the wave taking over her body. It was a mix o pain, she wanted to scream, so she did it. She felt Oliver sliding down her body and she tried to sit properly, with her back to the pillows. A mix of icy and warmth feeling took over her as she was feeling on fire. She needed that fire to feel alive once more, awake.

She held the headboard above her head as his lips started soothing her sensitive skin. His hands held her tights so she would stay still, but her strength made it impossible for him to keep her in place.

"You will be loved again" He whispered as he blew cold air into her skin, making her shiver "You will love again." She felt his tongue slowly reaching for her in such a loving way, she felt she could melt. He kept whispering to her "Hardships makes us stronger, remember?"

"Yes!" She bit her lip, still fighting a few tears.

Kara held him by the short hair in the back of his neck, making him slide up her body until his eyes locked upon hers. She was panting, her mouth hung open, looking at Oliver with the sweetest look anyone has ever looked at him.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes." She smiled at him, holding him tight. "You’re here with me… You came all this way… I’m more thank ok" Her eyes sparkled as she looked in a loving way to him. "You said I would love again…"

"And?" He smiled as he moved his body slowly against hers, holding the back of her knee, pressing gently her body against his in such beautiful movements it looked like a slow dance and it felt like they were trapped into their own small word.

"I think you’re right."

They were indeed trapped into their own small world. A beautiful world with a slow rhythm that created such amazing feelings between them. She touched his chest, feeling his muscles under her fingers, tracing paths over his scars. He was like a beautiful painting that traveled the world caring marks of each place, full of stories and tales to be told. Oliver insisted they were full with darkness but Kara still could see light inside it.

Oliver could feel her breath near his neck, like she was desperate to hold on to him and never let go. It was like she was falling and trying to hold him tight, in hope he would stop her from hurting again. He was more than ready to do that. He wasn’t expecting any of this when he said yes to her sister’s idea, but he knew no one can plan destiny, it is just meant to happen somehow. He felt like fire was taking over his entire body, coming from her towards him. He felt her nose scratching his neck and then she kissed his shoulder in a sweet way, in such a cute way only Kara could do it. He also felt a few tears of hers falling over his skin and decided he needed to let her pain out. Her cries mixed with the soft sound of her voice expressing all the pleasure he was giving her like music to his ears. She pleaded him to help her take the pain away and he did his best to accomplish it.

It was a slow burn, a beautiful and intimate moment they shared. Kara used a bit of her strength to roll them over and slowly climbed him, pressing her tights on his waist, resuming their little dance. Her face hid between his shoulder and neck as she slightly bit and lick his hot skin.

"You won’t be sad forever" Oliver whispered to her ear as he held her strongly by her waist, moving along with her.

To feel her skin against his like that, it was like heaven. He needed it badly and he had no idea about it. Deep down his broken heart and desperate soul that hid the memories of the tragedy he just had lived, were starting to mend. At least for a while, at least a little. He didn’t want to let the burden down her shoulders when she felt so broken herself, but he was feeling it all come like a huge wave washing over him. All the sadness, all the pain, all the lost he lived… Everything was bringing him to also reach for Kara, like she was the one who could save him from his darkness. Since he walked into her place, he felt a different kind of peace, like this Earth held the answers he wanted so badly. Her energy, her good heart, her innocence touched his heart to a point he felt the need for her like he never felt anything before.

Kara lifted her head just to look into Oliver’s eyes and they moved together. The only sound being heard was the sound of their breaths, their moans, their skin finding each other over and over again. Oliver placed a few kisses in her cleavage, bringing her lips back to his own, savoring the sweetest kiss he has ever experienced in life.

Kara closed her eyes, feeling a rush inside of her, her heart started beating faster. She opened her eyes, looking surprised at Oliver as she started to feel something different. She was awake, she was feeling whole again. There was a new light in her eyes, as Oliver could see. He smiled back at her as they increased their dance. Oliver squeezed her waist, moving her as closer as possible to him, one of his hands going where they were joined.

"You have a new light in your beautiful eyes" Oliver whispered to her as he pressured her a bit more, making her tremble and shiver.

"Oliver… You…"She cried in his shoulders as she finally let go of her inhibitions, trembling under his touch. "I…" She cried

"I think I’m in love with you" He said trying to catch his breath, making Kara stop moving and looking at him.

"Ollie, I…"

"Wait…" He said as he gave her one more kiss "I wasn’t expecting any of this… But it’s true…"

"I think I might be too" She looked serious at him "I was feeling dead inside until you walked through that door. I can’t explain… You…" She said as she felt him change the angle, and she couldn’t hold on anymore.

She was falling, she was trembling from head to toe, she wanted to scream she was in love and almost finding happiness again. Her heart was not lost at all, it was mending little by little, thrust by thrust.

She knew he would catch her.

She was whole again.

She was safe.

And it was all that mattered.

END OF FLASHBACK

Oliver smiled as he saw the look in Kara’s eyes.

"Where you watching me sleep?"

"Guilty" She hid half her face under the sheets in a cute way that made Oliver’s heart melt.

He couldn’t believe his luck.

She was way more than he deserved. But she told him he did deserved her, so he would believe her.

It must be like how heave feels like, he thought, looking at her angelical form, her golden locks falling over her face, her bright blue eyes sparkling with the light of the Moon.

"You were sleeping so peacefully…"

"Thanks to you" Oliver said as he approached his lips to her shoulder, giving her a few kisses

"I need to thank you…" She held his chin, caressing his cheeks and feeling his short beard between her fingers "I have a long way ahead of me, but you had a lot to do with the way I feel right now… Better, lighter…"

"Baby steps…" He whispered to her ear "But I’m glad to hear it."

Kara gave him a small kiss on the lips, as Oliver welcomed her into his arms once more.

She knew now everything was going to be ok, she would heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: Prompt by H: “Do one where kara is captured by cadmus and Oliver goes full on hood to rescue her”


	26. 26. The Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by H: “Do one where kara is captured by cadmus and Oliver goes full on hood to rescue her” and prompt by jul9xa: “What a great chapter!  
> I have an idea, what about some kind of drama? I mean a break-up or a quarrel, and then an understanding and a forgiveness.  
> Life can't be so easy;)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a bit longer this time. Here I am with a new chapter. Hope u guys like it!!!

He had enough of waiting.

Or was he being dramatic?

Oliver was feeling really lost as he paced from one side to the other on his bunker. His team was already gone and he was left with Barry there, after they defeated one more threat, a lunatic meta human that made Oliver ask for Barry’s help.

"Are you ok?" Barry asked as he saw Oliver behave in a weird way. He had never seen Oliver that way.

"I’m just worried… Have you talked to Kara?"

"Kara… Supergirl? No… Not lately. Why do you ask?" Barry smiled with a knowing look, earning a talk anything and I will shoot you again look from Oliver.

"We chat sometimes…"

"Do you?" Barry crossed his arms, smiling widely.

"Barry!" It was a warning tone.

Barry’s smile vanished in seconds. He looked unsure to Oliver, full of questions but afraid of asking them.

"Ok man… Please go on…"

"She tried to reach for you for some advice, through her device… and no one answered…I was with mine and saw it beeping. She asked me if it was ok for her to talk to me and she did…"

"You gave Supergirl some advice?"

"Barry, I swear to God…"

"Ok, sorry… What happened next?"

"We kept talking. I don’t know but something about her brings peace, it’s easy to talk to her… I think it’s the whole another Earth away thing but… She kind of helped see some things clearly as well… Especially about my break up with Felicity…"

Barry looked at Oliver but kept quiet.

"I didn’t say anything!" Barry tried to hold back his smile and looked innocently at Oliver.

"But now… It has been 1 month since our last chat. I’m worried."

"Since our devices won’t open breaches, Cisco’s idea, not mine" He added, noticing the look in Oliver’s face "it was for safety… And it only works for communicating, we can go to Star Labs and ask for his help."

"Hum…" Oliver said as he thought about the idea.

'I would totally help you on this man, but I have a huge problem in my hands right now…Just know that… If things get too ugly, don’t hesitate in call for help, whatever happens."

"Ok." Oliver said as Barry grabbed his arm and in a second they were at the cortex of Star Labs. "BARRY!" Oliver said as he almost threw up.

"My bad… It’s urgent! We cannot waste time."

Once Barry and Oliver found Cisco, they explained the situation and Cisco opened a breach.

"In 48 hours I’m going after you, and if things are bad there, I will bring reinforcement." Cisco warned

"Thank you Cisco" Oliver smiled at him and stepped into the breach.

Once the portal closed, Barry and Cisco looked at each other.

"He thanked me and smiled… He has a crush on her!" Cisco said.

"Totally!" Barry agreed with him.

On Earth 38, Oliver reached the main room of the DEO, only to find Alex and J’onn arguing over something. Alex jumped in scare as she saw Oliver coming in.

"You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I’m sorry… What is going on?"

"What are you doing here?" J’onn asked with his arms crossed.

"J’onn relax, he is a friend of Kara…"

"I know who he is. Again," J’onn looked at Oliver "What are you doing here?"

"I’m worried about Kara and came to see if everything’s ok. Were you guys arguing?"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Alex and J’onn looked at Oliver, that looked really confused at them.

"I want to go to Cadmus and blow that place down. They have Kara hostage!" Alex said in a desperate voice

"And I want to wait for orders of the government."

"I’m sorry, but if you wait for the government to do something, you are wasting your time… No matter what Earth are you in!" Oliver said as he took a few steps forward, ignoring J’onn’s annoyed look.

"Thank you" Alex said as she smiled at Oliver and looked back at J’onn "It’s Kara, we cannot just wait. She’s been gone for over a month and now we finally know where she is…"

"Where is it?" Oliver said as he looked serious at them "I came prepared for war."

"Mr Queen we…"

"We appreciate your help" Alex interrupted J’onn "And we are going."

Alex grabbed Oliver by his arm and showed on the big screen the location of the new Cadmus headquarters.

"Agent Danvers…"

"I’m not going to wait J’onn… Not anymore. You can tell the government it was my decision! I don’t care!" Alex said as she gattered her stuff.

Oliver grabbed his bow and arrow since he was already on his Green Arrow suit and looked at J’onn with the same expression Alex had.

"You can tell a visitor from another Earth helped!"

They turned their backs and walked away, both extremely pissed off.

Oliver worked so hard to be better not even as a human being but as a vigilante. He knew he had a dark past, he knew he terrorized criminals in the past, tortured them… He saw no other way right now. A lunatic place took one of the most caring, sweet and loving people he knew as hostage and intended to hurt this person. He wasn’t going to allow that. And he was even more pissed that her organization took so long to find her. If it was for him, he would not rest or sleep until he found her.

Once they got to Cadmus headquarters, Oliver kicked the door open without ceremony, shooting arrows at anyone he saw trying to stop them. Alex was ready to shoot but looked worried at Oliver. He just looked so mad, so pissed.

Maybe he had a thing for her sister and was really worried and mad about everything? She had a feeling it was something like that. Oliver was caught by surprise and broke into a fight with two guards as Alex was fighting with another guy.

"I’m with zero patience today!" Oliver shoot an arrow on both guards, on the shoulder.

They yelled and fell to the ground, bleeding. Oliver walked to both of them, stepping on the hand of one of them.

"WHERE IS SUPERGIRL?"

"I…I don’t…"

"WHERE IS SHE? Tell me or you gonna have a broken hand. And if you don’t answer me even then, I’ll break your bones, one by one until you faint! CHOSE NOW!"

Oliver pressed his boots on the hand of the guy. The other tried to grab his ankle, he turned around and shoot him right in the tights. The guy dropped back to the ground and Oliver resumed stepping into the other guy’s hand.

"CHOSE!"

"Oh... Ok… She’s on the third floor… In a cell full of kryptonite!"

Oliver pressed even more his boots and a loud crack was heard. He turned around and stopped the other guy from shooting him, by shooting an arrow through his eye.

"Oliver…" Alex said as he looked at her.

"This is real, it’s kill or be killed!"

"I know… I… It’s Kara… She will die…"

"Not today!"

Oliver and Alex ran towards the third floor. Once there, Oliver ran to Kara’s cell. She was bleeding, weak and a mess. He looked around and saw a table full of buttons. He took a safe distance, warning Alex to be where she was and shoot an exploding arrow there, making the whole thing blow up. The cell opened and Alex ran there, grabbing Kara into her arms the exact moment that Lillian Luthor showed up.

"You won’t go anywhere!"

"Get out of my way or the next to be exploded will be you" Oliver said as he aimed an arrow to her

"You wouldn’t dare! I have no idea who you are, but you look like one of those heroes Supergirl loves so much…"

"You have no idea what I am capable of. Get out of my way!"

Lillian Luthor laughed. Kara woke up, slowly and looked surprised at Oliver.

"Oliver? What…"

"Long story short: I was worried for you… I came to help. And now I’m going to blow this woman up if she tries to stop us…" Oliver said in his most serious voice.

"Oliver, no… don’t do it."

"Kara, now it’s not the time to argue about morals…" He looked at Lillian "One last time: GET OUT OF MY WAY! Alex, get Kara out of here…"

"You won’t go anywhere" Lillian pointed a gun at Alex and was about to shoot her when Oliver shoot an arrow through her heart.

Lillian looked shocked as she dropped dead on the ground. Kara closed her eyes in scare as she hugged Alex.

"Let’s get out of here!"

"Oliver…"

"LET’S GO!"

They all ran out of there, Oliver stopping a few more guards on the way out.

Back at the DEO, Kara was brought urgently to the med bay and Alex argued once again with J’onn about Oliver, that heard his name and approached them.

"What were you expecting me to do? Let her kill Alex? She was going to. She had the gun pointed at her, she was with her finger on the trigger."

"I know that…and thank you for saving my life" Alex said…

"But that doesn’t change the fact that you killed…" Kara said as she entered the room, still feeling a bit weak.

"Kara! You need to rest…"

"I need to talk to Oliver, Alex. Please."

Alex nodded with her head and left the room with J’onn. Oliver crossed his arms and looked at Kara.

"I’m so pissed…"

"For saving you? Your sister?"

"For taking a life, Oliver! How could you?"

"If it wasn’t her, it would be your sister."

"You don’t know that…"

"Kara!" Oliver took a few steps closer to her "I was right in front of her. She was ready to pull the trigger."

"We don’t know that Oliver... Maybe if we convinced her…"

"Alex told me about all the times you tried that. Unfortunately, some people are beyond saving. I tried that once Kara, I was disappointed as well…"

"I’m not disappointed…"

"Yes, you are! I can see in your eyes, the disappointment. And I’m sorry to be the one who caused this to you… But I had no choice. Talking wasn’t going to stop her from hurting you, or killing Alex. And I know you would feel guilty about it. You want to know why? Because I did the same, thinking it had another way, it had something else to do so I could stop a criminal. And I chose to try that. The guy killed an important member of my team and I kept asking myself if I had acted differently, she would be alive now… So yes, I did that. You don’t want the guilt on your shoulders, Supergirl, believe me!"

Oliver took a deep breath trying to calm down. He looked at the floor thinking about all of that. Kara was precious, a ray of sunshine, but she had to understand sooner or later that the whole world was not like her bright city or like she thought the world was.

"I… I have to go!"

Kara stormed out of the room, leaving Oliver alone.

How dare he? She thought.

She believed he was a great vigilante, a good person. And the last part, he was but the first… How could he take another’s life like that? She knew her sister was in danger, but she truly believed if they tried a bit more, they could talk Lillian down… She did it before so many times…

Alex found Kara in the corridor and stopped her, hugging her.

"I’m so glad you are ok!" Kara said with relief in her voice

"Thanks to Oliver, I am…"

"Alex, he killed Lillian…"

"Listen… I know you are against it…" Alex said as she walked with Kara and they sat down on a chair.

"It’s just wrong…"

"I know it… But in life situations Kara, we need to be ok with it…that is why it’s called self-defense. If it wasn’t for that, I would be that now. Lillian wasn’t going to back down. She was determined to kill you Kara. You don’t remember and never saw how you looked like when we found you. You looked like you were dead… I was so afraid…"

"I know it’s just… I didn’t want to believe she was so far gone…She’s Lena’s mom…how can a mom be so terrible to her daughter and to other people… I just refuse to believe humans can be so cruel and so terrible to each other like that…"

'But they are… Sadly, they are… And also, you have to understand that Oliver is not from around. You once told me that Barry told a bit about him… How he lived in darkness, how his city was a dangerous place to live, how violence was all around him and how he managed to survive… I saw him in action. He tortured a guard for information about you, he almost broke every bone and his body. He not even flinched. I think he is used to this; I think this is all he knows… We don’t know that much about him but all I know is that he came all this way, worried you had disappeared and was the first to tell J’onn we were going after you. He helped me fight for you and I don’t think this is random… So I wanted to give you an advice: to go easy on him… Try to know more and understand more, because we don’t know what he has been through. And all of that response to what happened today, it doesn’t come from nowhere…"

"He told me about how he didn’t want me to live with guilt. Because he tried another way with a criminal on his Earth and he killed his friend."

"I knew it." Alex said with a knowing look. "All of this, comes from experience. And I know you don’t feel comfortable with this… But sometimes there is no other way."

"I… I will talk to him later." Kara smiled at her sister – Thanks for this… "Kara got up and they hugged."

Kara spent a few hours thinking to herself and alone at the training room until she decided to go after Oliver. She found him in the balcony, alone, as he looked at the city in a thoughtful way.

"Hey…" Kara whispered as she approached him cautiously.

"Hey!"

"Listen… I’m sorry…"

"It’s ok" Oliver said in a serious tone.

They kept in silence for a few minutes until Oliver couldn’t take it anymore and turned to look at her.

"I get it."

"What?"

"I get it. You worry, your beliefs… I get it. I respect it. I just can’t always live like that, not on my city, not on my Earth… And I won’t apologize for keeping your sister from getting killed."

"Oliver about that… thank you… I mean, even if I have time agreeing with it… You did save her…"

"Kara I did it so you wouldn’t have to. If she killed your sister you would want to go after her and take her life, believe me. The pain of losing a brother, someone you love…it’s unbearable."

"I’m sorry I’m just…" Kara took a deep breath and looked at Oliver – "I know there is evil in the world. I just believe that there is good inside of everyone and sometimes we just have to reach it. She was the mother of my best friend. It was hard for me to accept that my friend is so caring and good and has a monster as a mom. I wanted her to have a chance, to repair things in their family, to have a chance of having a happy family. I had hopes that someday she would regret it all and pay for what she did, by the law, and then maybe reconnect with her daughter…"

"I admire you for that Kara" Oliver smiled at her, surprising Kara "Even after everything that woman did, you wished her nothing but good things. You hoped she could change, you tried to help her… But we can’t win all the times. We can’t change people all the times. I tried so hard at first… I was a bit like you, always wanting to believe the best in people… Until the day it was too late. Until the day my mom got killed, my best friend… When I almost lost my own life… And then I saw it, I understood."

"Alex told me a few things she noticed… About you… And made me see things in another perspective…"

"She barely knows me…"

"She is really good at reading people and understanding people from different perspectives." Kara smiled "The thing is… She told me you live in another reality, in another Earth… and maybe things were not easy for you in your city… So maybe I should try to judge less and understand and support a bit more… So I’m doing it now… Starting with an apology for judging you."

"It’s ok… I’m used to it." Oliver said as he looked into Kara’s eyes "And to be honest, I usually don’t care if people think the worst of me as long as they are safe… I just was hoping you could understand a bit…"

"I’m trying to" Kara smiled and approached her lips to his left cheek, giving him a small kiss. "And thanks again… Someone needs my help"

She smiled and left flying as Oliver kept looking at her.

It was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by victor17: “I have an idea. "What if Oliver and Kara were turned into baby's, kids or Teenagers you can choose" or only one of them turned and the other will have to take care of him/her until the effects pass” 
> 
> Ok. Oliver will be his jerk teen self and Kara will have to take care of him…On her Earth… I also added 2 Legends into the mix.
> 
> I love this one ^^


	27. 27. Teenage Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by victor17: "I have an idea. "What if Oliver and Kara were turned into baby's, kids or Teenagers you can choose" or only one of them turned and the other will have to take care of him/her until the effects pass"
> 
> Ok. Oliver will be his jerk teen self and Kara will have to take care of him…On her Earth… I also added 2 Legends into the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> Hope u like this one. I'll try to update the next one this week.

  1. Teenage Nightmare



Kara flew home as Supergirl after a long day of hard work at CatCo and saving the world for the rest of the day. Criminals, burning buildings, a bomb about to destroy the entire city.

It was a lot.

She landed on her balcony and went fast to the bathroom. She needed a shower. A long and calm shower, and then she would put her pj’s and eat something while she watches tv for the rest of the night until she falls asleep.

That was a perfect plan.

She was in her hot tube, enjoying a relaxing bath and thinking about life when she heard a noise in the living room. She was alone, so it was possible someone just broke in.

Awesome, she thought sarcastically as she got up and put her pj’s really fast, walking cautiously to find the source of the noise. She heard two people talking and noticed familiar voices.

"We got the wrong place!" A deep voice, sounding like the person was about to murder someone said

"No, we didn’t. It’s here, I can tell!!!" I really excited voice said and Kara felt a bit confused as she stepped in the living room only to find Mick and Ray, with someone that looked like Oliver Queen, but he had a funny look and was unconscious in Mick’s arms.

That was quite the scene.

"Hi Kara!" Ray said with a big smile in his face while Mick only nodded.

"I’m hungry!" He said after looking around. "And I wanted to visit another universe… New stuff to steal and all…"

"Hi Ray, Mick!" Kara smiled politely as she looked at the kitchen. "I have food there on the table, from earlier… And you won’t steal… Not in my watch…"

"He is kidding" Ray laughed forcedly

"No, I’m not!"

Mick dropped Oliver on Kara’s couch and walked to her kitchen, opening the bag and grabbing doughnuts.

"Help yourself" She finished while looking confused at Ray. "What’s going on?"

"We had a small problem back on our Earth and we need your help…"

"And this is… Oliver?" She pointed at the blonde guy with a weird hair.

"Yes… Funny story" Ray said awkwardly "We need to fix an anachronism and for his safety, we need your help, to take care of him… He is not safe in our Earth for the moment…"

"Why does he look this weird?"

"Oh, this is young Oliver… Like… 20 something Oliver. Before becoming a vigilante."

"And what in Rao’s name happened? I’m really confused."

"We have been dealing with people and stuff lost in time, in the wrong places… A mess… Napoleon ended up in a bar in Star City 2006 and Oliver here pissed him off."

"Oliver picked up a fight with… Napoleon?" Kara looked at Ray and then at Oliver as it was the craziest thing she has ever heard in her entire life… And she was an alien.

"Yes, he did. And now he is not safe in our Earth until we fix this… We called Star Labs but things there are just as crazy… And we need to prevent this Oliver from meeting his present self, to avoid a bigger disaster. We were really out of options, but Barry reminded us of the multiverse…"

"Ok… I guess. I can help. He can stay for a while…It won’t be a trouble…"

Mick just let a small laugh out and Kara looked at him with a questioning look that he totally ignored. Ray gave Kara a huge smile and hugged her. Kara hugged him back after being caught by surprise.

"If he finds out about you and heroes it’s ok, because we will erase his memory afterwards. It will feel like a really bad hungover. So don’t worry."

"Ok… Wow…" Kara said after she looked at Oliver in her couch.

He was so different from the Oliver she knew. He seemed relaxed, lighter… It was really weird to see Oliver like this, no bear, longer hair.

"We need to go back now, but if anything bad happens, just call us." Ray got up and looked at Mick "C’mon man, we need to go back."

"This is delicious!" Mick said as he licked his fingers.

"Next time I really want to get to know the city…" Ray smiled "I feel like this is an awesome place."

"I’ll make sure to give you the tour." Kara smiled as she hugged Ray again

"I promise you it won’t take long… Well, if we don’t screw things up for the worse, but we still will be back…"

"Bye Ray! Bye Mick!" Kara smiled as she waved at them.

Ray pressed the button on the extrapolator he had in his hand and disappeared with Mick.

Kara looked at the couch and put her hands on her waist, looking at Oliver. She saw as he started to wake up, looking really lost around him. He then looked at Kara and stopped moving at all, mesmerized by her sight.

"Where… Who…"

"I’m Kara Danvers and your friends brought you here for safety…" Kara smiled deciding to tell him half the truth. It would mess his head if he knew he was from the past and was in another Earth.

"Why? Am I in danger? I’m kidnapped?" He sat abruptly on the couch and looked scared at Kara.

"No, you were not kidnapped. You pissed off someone dangerous in a bar. And now you are here until your friends deals with Na…this someone dangerous."

"Oh, shit!" He pressed his hand into his forehead, closing his eyes "I got drunk again, I guess… Shit!" He opened his eyes again and looked at Kara, smiling "Well, at least I am with a pretty girl… Are you single?"

"It’s none of your business, mister!" She said as she crossed her arms, looking serious at him.

"Sorry… Had to try…"

"By the look of it, you are not!" She said as she noticed a ring on his hand

"I’m… It’s complicated… I love her but… I don’t know, I’m confused…"

"You should talk to her instead of hitting on other woman!"

"You’re probably right!" He smiled awkwardly at her.

"Well…You can stay on the couch and…I’ll have to work early tomorrow, but you can stay inside…"

"What? I’m stuck here? No. I want to go out… You can’t stop me…"

"Oh, you have no idea how I can…"

"No offense but… I’m much stronger than you, lady…"

Kara took a deep breath, asking Rao for patience. Oliver mentioned to her once he was a different person before this hero life, but she had no idea how annoying he was. She felt really offended by his comment and had an idea. Ray said they were going to erase his memory, right? She used her super speed and grabbed young Oliver by the collar, flying high with him in her balcony. Oliver looked terrified at her and down, noticing how high they were.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Shhh!" Kara said as she smiled at him "You were saying?..."

"Ok, I’m sorry, bring me down…. please!"

"Since you asked so nicely…"

Kara brought him back to the ground as she watched him looking at her really scared. She felt bad for scaring him but she was equally pissed about his comment.

"I’m sorry if I scared you, but you weren’t really nice… This way I can tell you… I’m a super hero in this world and I need you to keep this a secret. Because I won’t let you walk out there alone and you proved me you are stubborn, so I had no choice. You can go out but only with me. This means you’ll need to go to work with me and the DEO, where we work to save the world, so the sooner you know, the better… It’s temporary, I’m sure your friends will come back for you soon."

"They are not my friends; I don’t even know them…"

"Yet…"

"What?"

"Nothing…" Kara said as she walked back inside, Oliver following her.

"Ok, what did you mean with this world? Like there was more out there, which it’s insane… Right?"

"Right…" Kara tried her best to disguise the tone in her voice. "They saved your life, so for now they are your friends. You will go back home as soon as possible, for now, you need to trust me… I know you just met me, but…"

"I do."

Kara looked surprised at him as he smiled at her.

"I’m sorry I was a jerk before… I’m just really confused and tired… And I miss home…"

"I understand… Now let’s go sleep… Separately" She added as she noticed the look in his face "Tomorrow will be a long day"

The next day, Kara brought Oliver to CatCo with the excuse he was a cousin from far away that couldn’t be alone. Everyone bought it and she was glad for it.

She had to go out three times to interview people, go after a few clues and save someone that wanted to jump from a building and asked Oliver to stay inside CatCo while she was gone. Before leaving, Kara called Winn and introduced them, hoping he would help keep an eye on young Oliver.

Once she got back, she looked for Winn and found him alone in her table.

"Where is Oliver?"

"I went to the bathroom for a while and when I came back, people said he was walking around the building."

"And you left him alone?"

"He is not a pet and I’m not his owner, Kara. He just wants to walk for a while…"

Kara never let Winn finish, walking away looking for Oliver as she used her x ray vision, to make it easier to find him. She stopped frightened as he looked inside a room, only to see Oliver and Cat’s assistant hooking up in not an appropriate way. She opened the door with her eyes closed.

"This is you making things right with the fact that you have A GIRLFRIEND?"

"You have a girlfriend, you bastard!" The girl slapped Oliver hard in the face.

"Yes, he does…" Kara smiled at the girl as she watched her leave, infuriated. "Put some clothes on!" Kara said in a furious way and waited outside.

As soon as Oliver got out, she grabbed him by his arms and used her super speed to bring him to her apartment.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Calm down, it was nothing…"

"NOTHING? You have a GIRLFRIEND back home…And I feel sorry for her… Because right now, you are nothing but a jerk! I still can’t believe how you turn to be…"

"What? Turn to be what?"

"Nothing!"

"Wait, explain!"

"There’s nothing for you to understand. Just… Stay here. Or I’ll put you in a place so high until your friends come back, you will never forget."

Kara walked around the place, with crossed arms and a furious look.

The different Oliver mentioned to her was actually a jerk. How on Earth did he managed to become someone so different? What happened to make this jerk become someone who actually cared for others? It was beyond her understanding. She started regretting helping them, feeling really mad at this version of Oliver.

After a while, Winn stopped by to see how things were going. Kara explained to him what happened and Winn looked in shock at Oliver, that laid on the couch with his eyes closed.

"This is that archer, friend of yours, from the past? Wow."

"I don’t know what …"

The phone rang and Oliver, by instinct, answered it.

"Oh, she is right here… Gorgeous voice, by the way." He smiled as he flirted with someone on the phone and Kara looked annoyed at him. "Maybe the rest is also this beautiful…"

"Ok, give me this!" Kara took the phone out of his hand, making him sit again. "You are flirting with my sister? For Rao’s sake!" She held the phone in her ear, turning her attention to her conversation. "Hi, Alex…I’m sorry for that…I’ll explain later…just give me a minute…."

Kara looked at Winn with pleading eyes for help.

"Hey man, let’s take you to drink something, ok? Let’s go… Kara will be fine, right?"

Kara nodded as Winn dragged Oliver out.

Kara scratched her forehead as she explained to Alex everything that happened.

"I swear I’m losing my patience…"

"Deep breaths… You know you were not an easier teen right?"

"He's 20 something Alex…"

"Still… You said yourself that Oliver told you he was someone really different. And for what you told me, Oliver seems to be a person that regrets a lot of things, that feels guilty about a lot of things… Maybe this all is important for him to become who he must become. To be a jerk now and go through whatever he went through… We all have those moments; you know? Remember when J’onn recruited me?"

"You were arrested…"

"Just give him time and try to be patient. I know it’s not easy… And when you talk to Oliver again, try to understand more…"

"There’s nothing more to understand, Alex… He cheats on his girlfriend…"

"I meant the present Oliver…"

"I don’t know if I can talk about it with him…"

"You should… Or this will change the way you see him, it might let things awkward… It’s better to be safe than sorry right?"

"Maybe you’re right…"

"I know I am!" Alex laughed on the phone.

Winn brought back a really drunk Oliver. He passed out on her couch once again as soon as he stepped in the apartment. Kara looked at Winn with questioning looks and Winn just gave her a weak smile.

"You are better off not knowing, believe me…"

"For Rao…"

"Good night, Kara…"

Kara said goodbye to Winn and went to her bed. She had trouble sleeping, thinking about everything. Alex’s words kept popping in her mind and she couldn’t help to think how her sister had a good point. She would never be able to look to Oliver again if she didn’t tell him about this.

The next day, for Kara’s relief, Ray and Sara came back for Oliver.

"Where’s Mick?" Kara asked, noticing he didn’t come this time.

"Ray told me about how rude he was, I thought it was a good idea to keep him home…" Sara smiled as she greeted Kara. "I’m sorry about all of this, Kara. I know this Oliver is not easy to deal with."

"It’s ok… I think I had some clarity about a few things…"

"And thank you again" Ray completed as they saw Oliver coming back from the bathroom.

"Oh, you guys are bringing me back?"

"Time to go home…"

"And what about… that guy? That causes all of this?" Kara sked in a curious way.

"Back to his time and place in history, gladly. It was messy, but we managed!"

"I’m glad to hear it." Kara smiled as she looked at Oliver "Well… I guess that’s it…"

"Weirdly enough, I will miss you" He said as he walked towards the Legends and stopped beside Sara, facing Kara. "I’m sorry about…everything…"

"It’s ok" Kara said as she watched Sara erase his memory and give him a punch, making him faint in Ray’s arms.

"He needs to believe he got into a fight while drunk…" Sara explained the punch as she said her goodbyes to Kara "See you around, Kara."

"See you guys!"

ONE MONTH LATER

Kara was with Oliver and Barry on Big Belly Burger after having teaming up again against a lunatic meta, talking and laughing. Kara ate her 10th burger and Oliver looked impressed at her. Barry got up, excusing himself because he needed to use the bathroom. Kara and Oliver looked at each other and Oliver noticing something about the way Kara looked at him.

"It’s everything ok?"

"Yes… It’s just… I needed to talk to you…"

"This sound serious" He teased as he sat properly on the chair. "Ok, shoot."

"I met young you…"

"What?" Oliver looked at her as she was a crazy person, then he remembered he had a crazy life in a crazy world and just looked confused.

"Legends had a problem and had to save young you from being killed by Napoleon."

"What? This is crazy… I don’t remember this…"

"They wiped your memory…"

"WOW…" He looked at the table, feeling his head spinning. "Napoleon? THE Napoleon?"

"Yes."

"And… You needed to tell me this because… I’m just confused."

"I finally understood what you meant about being a different person before this hero life…"

"Oh…" Oliver looked at her with wide eyes, understanding what she meant. "Oh no…no…no, no no… You met the jerk me, didn’t you?"

"Sadly, yes… It was not fun…"

"I’m so sorry Kara…"

"I know… I just wanted to ask you a few things… If you don’t want to answer them, it’s ok…I just…"

"I understand" He told her. "I truly do. I’m sorry if I did anything to make you uncomfortable…"

"You just flirted on me, hooked up with my boss’ assistant and flirted with my sister…even after we talked about your girlfriend…"

"Oh God…" Oliver scratched his head feeling really embarrassed "I’m sorry… I was a jerk and a terrible person back then… Laurel did everything for me and I just broke her heart…"

"What happened Oliver?"

"I was reckless. I had a good life, I was rich, I took everything from granted. I thought I could do whatever I wanted because of that… Have whoever I wanted… I was young and scared of the future and I chose to deal with it the worst way possible. By running from my responsibilities and screwing things up…"

"And what changed?"

"The accident."

Kara looked at him as he explained to her about his accident that made him disappear for five years. Kara listened as he spoke, feeling really bad about everything he was telling her.

"It’s karma… I did awful things and I paid for all of them… It made me see how stupid I was and that I needed to grow up if I wanted to survive. Everything I know, I learned there… I came back a different person, a ruthless and cruel person that had a mission. I had to protect this city, get rid of the criminals… And things got worse from there…"

"I’m sorry…"

"There’s no need to it. I had to go through all of this…"

"To become who you are today…"

"Exactly."

Oliver and Kara looked at each other and smiled. Everything made so much more sense to her. And she was glad to know her sister was right after all.

Barry came back from the bathroom, looking at them in a funny way.

"Did I miss something?"

"No!" Kara and Oliver said at the same time and the three of them laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT: Prompt by pbd0910: "I don't know why but I love this one shot so much 3
> 
> And also, since you're taking prompts, I'd like to ask a Hogwarts\hp AU. It would be awesome"
> 
> *Ok this one is fun. I have a lot of fics about Harry Potter in portuguese in ff.net and I'm addicted to it so it won't be hard. I just have to think this one calmly, so be patient. It might take a while...but it will be worth it ^^*


	28. 28. The Wizarding World of... Multiverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by pbd0910: “I don't know why but I love this one shot so much <3  
> And also, since you're taking prompts, I'd like to ask a Hogwarts\hp AU. It would be awesome”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reallyyyyyyy sorry for taking this long. Because it was tricky hahaha  
> I don't write Harry Potter since I was like 13 years old. And I used to do fics with a lot of chapters and complicated plots... This one almost turned into an independent story, so I had to remind myself I can't compromise yet to do it, so I had to keep things simple. It was really hard for me hahaha But I managed. I also remembered that I wrote a crossover between Harry Potter and Labyrinth (a movie with David Bowie from 1986 about goblins and magic) and it turned out soooo cool, I actually tought about doing a new crossover with Arrowverse and Labyrinth somehow... If I find time to work on a huge fic again, I might do it... (If u never saw the movie, please do it...it's...magical...) 
> 
> Thanks for commenting and reading, it keeps me motivated ^^ 
> 
> and here we go...

It was a nice Saturday afternoon and since everything was in control at DEO and there was no sign of the third World killer or Reign, Kara took some time off to visit her friends on Earth 1. They had just won a huge battle against an evil guy named DeVoe and all team Flash were celebrating at Star Labs.

"I’m almost afraid of celebrating… Because every time we do, something bad happens." Barry commented as he approached Kara and Cisco.

"I know what you mean." Kara looked at him "We are still fighting world killers back on my Earth, and there is so much going on… All of this right after Daxamites tried to dominate my world. I just wanted some vacation…"

"Me too…" Cisco said as he looked at the door, with a worried look in his face "I smell trouble…"

"Hi to you too, Cisco!" Sara said as she entered the cortex with Ray and Zari.

"Hi" Cisco gave her an awkward smile. "I’m sorry it’s just that… You guys never visit, except when there’s some trouble…"

"We would love to visit more, but there’s always some idiot messing with time! It’s always up to us, to fix it!" Zari said, looking at everyone else in a funny way "What?"

"Nothing…" Barry said as everyone kept staring at him. "So… What’s up guys?"

"We have a problem. Call Oliver!" Sara said as she reached for a chair and sat down.

"I told you!" Cisco laughed but suddenly stopped after the look Sara gave him.

"I have a better idea…"

Barry vanished and seconds later, he came back with Oliver, that looked like he was going to vomit.

"BARRY!" Oliver said as he looked annoyed, closing his eyes and trying to breathe.

"I’m sorry man… It seems urgent…Sara asked to call you…"

"And what do you have against phones?"

"I thought I could save time…"

"Ok…"

Oliver lifted his hand, still breathing hard and the opened his eyes. The first person he saw in front of him was Kara, and this took him by surprise. Kara smiled shyly at him, that only nodded with his head at her. He was not expecting to see her again anytime soon, and suddenly he felt really a warmth on his stomach that he chose to ignore.

"I have been through some shit in my life, but this time around… I can’t even" She scratched her forehead.

Kara looked at Caitlin and then at Sara, feeling worried. She always felt like Sara was this badass that could face anything, and if she was that worried it was because things were really bad.

"I’m glad to help, since I’m here anyways…" Kara said, smiling at Sara, that smiled back at her, with relief.

"Thank you, Kara. We will need your help…"

"So what’s so urgent?" Oliver asked crossing his arms on his chest.

Sara looked back and saw Constantine coming in. She looked at Oliver and smiled.

"I will let him explain…"

"Constantine?" Oliver asked surprised and walked to greet his old friend.

"I wish we could chat under better circumstances, mate." He said taking his cigarette on his fingers.

Kara coughed loud and pointed the thing on his hand.

"Could you…please?" She said

"Sure, love!" Constantine blinked at her and scraped the thing off. "My bad." He turned to Oliver and scratched his head "Well, my friend Zatanna and I were… training together. She is a talented magician and we were after this demon Etrigan… She accidently opened a portal to another Earth… I had no idea there was more than one…"

"There are 53…" Harry said and Constantine looked startled at him.

"Whoa!"

"So… Your friend is trapped on another Earth? It happens…" Barry looked at the rest of them and Kara smiled, remembering when she met Barry by accident when he ended up on her Earth.

"Not like this my friend…" Constantine said and looked at Sara and Ray.

"According to Gideon, she is on Earth 25… in Hogwarts!" Ray smiled looking really excited about that.

"WHAT?" Oliver, Kara, Barry and Cisco yelled in unison

Kara looked at Ray, waiting for him to tell them it’s just a joke, but the joke never came. She looked around. It looked like Harry Potter was a big thing on Earth 1 just as much as on her Earth. Cisco had a look on his face like he was going to pass out, the same look Barry had. Oliver just looked intrigued, and made Kara wonder if he knew what they were talking about. He did not seem the kind of person that would be into wizard’s stories.

"Are you telling me that Harry Potter exists? LIKE, FOR REAL?" Cisco said as he ran towards Sara, looking at her like a crazy person.

"Calm down, fan boy. Yes, it is!" She said as she looked at the others "Believe me, I was just as surprised as all of you are right now…Specially with Ray and Nate fangirling over it."

"Also, Gideon informed us that Etrigan managed to get there, don’t ask me how, that bloody demon is so nerve wrecking…" Constantine said as he walked from one side to another. "Now we have to go there and help her…"

"So you guys are going to Hogwarts to save a magician from a demon… That is something I never thought I would say in my life…" Iris said as she looked at Barry, that hugged her.

"I’m sorry… I have to" Cisco smiled and ran away, coming back with a black robe.

"That’s a… Ravenclaw robe?" Kara said as she pointed at the symbol on his chest.

"The house of the smartest people! My gang!" Cisco crossed his arms and Kara and Barry came closer to him.

"This is so cool." Barry said.

"I can’t believe you are going to wear this…"

"We are going to Hogwarts… REAL Hogwarts. I wouldn’t miss this opportunity in a million years!"

Oliver looked Kara all excited about it, guessing that it was a big thing on her Earth as well. He approached the excited group.

"Guys… We need to focus… We have a demon to fight and a person to save…"

"It’s ok. We can do both: the mission and get excited over it – Kara smiled at him."

"I didn’t know Harry Potter was a thing on your Earth…"

"Are you kidding me? It’s huge!" Kara smiled as she looked at the others. "I just hope it has the same ending here as it has there…"

"They beat Voldemort…"

"Yes."

"Lupin, Tonks, Fred Weasley dies…"

"And Hedwig" Kara added

"Yes" Cisco said

"Harry and Ginny marries and have kids, Hermione and Rony also marries and have kids…"

"Noooo!" Kara covered her mouth with her hands.

"What do you mean no?"

"On my Earth, Harry and Hermione ends up together. Ron marries Luna… Ginny plays for Chuddley Cannons and becomes a famous player…"

"What?" Cisco and Barry look at each other confused.

"I was also not expecting this…" Oliver said and Kara looked surprised at him.

"You? You know it?"

"I’ve read the books…"

Kara and Barry looked shocked at Oliver. Oliver looked back at them trying to understand their faces.

"I’m sorry, I’m really shocked now…" Cisco said "More than hearing about how Rowling of Earth 38 is nuts!"

"She’s not, she’s brilliant!" Kara crossed her arms on her chest.

"Ok, I am sorry about interrupting this fan moment of yours…but we need to save my friend…" Constantine said as he came closer, looking annoyed at them.

"Oh, I’m sorry…" Cisco smiled awkwardly as he opened a breach. "Wizarding World, here we go…"

One by one, heroes from Earth 1 crossed the breach to Earth 25. Oliver still couldn’t believe what was happening. He thought about how much William would freak out if he knew. He sure was, deep inside.

EARTH 25

The breach opened just outside the gates of Hogwarts. They were closed and really tall. They all stood there, looking up in awe. It was just like the movies, Kara thought feeling really excited. She looked to Barry and Cisco, who was in the verge of crying of happiness and smiled. She knew they were here in a mission to catch some demon, but it was all really exciting.

"It’s just…" Cisco said, his voice really emotional "It’s so…"

"I know…" Barry said with the same tone.

"We need to focus!" Sara said as she looked annoyed at them "I understand this is overwhelming for some of you, but please… We came here to stop a demon… In my case, again!"

"Well, love, you opened the gates of hell!" Constantine said lightning up a cigarette.

"I’m afraid smoking is prohibited at the grounds of Hogwarts, Mr. Constantine."

They all heard a voice and a shadow approaching the gate. Cisco looked like he saw a ghost.

"It’s Dumbledore man!"

"I… I know!"

"Stop with the fangirling!" Sara whispered to them "I swear to God…"

"I’m sorry, sir… How do you know us?" Kara said as she tried her best to stay calm.

"I know everything about you!" He said calmly. "Please, come in. I also know why you are here. We can talk in my office."

They all followed Dumbledore to the huge statue that lead to his huge office.

"Pepper mint!" He said and the statue moved, showing a staircase

He smiled while everyone followed him. Once in his office, the ones who actually were harry potter fans just kept staring at everything in awe, while others were really confused.

"This is weird…" Oliver said as he looked around "Cool, but weird…"

"I understand, Mr. Queen. It’s weird for me too, I must confess…" Dumbledore as he adjusted his glasses on his nose and sat on his big chair. "One great wizard once came to me with the multiverse theory. I thought he was under the effect of butterbeer but once Zatanna came in, talking about a demon from another dimension and how she needed help, I imagined he was telling the truth… We have magic but don’t have any means of opening portals to another Earths or universes, no one even knows it exists here, so I had to give Zatanna a position of a Hogwarts teacher until we could figure things out."

"Zatanna told you about us?" Sara asked, feeling a bit confused

"No, actually our Divination teacher, had a premonition saying that heroes from another universe would have an epic battle with the devil… Something like that, she’s cryptic sometimes…"

"I bet it was Trelawney!" Cisco whispered and Barry nodded with his head.

The door of the office opened once again and a blue eyed brunette came in, dressing tight black leather pants, a white shirt and black coat tail. She smiled widely and hugged Constantine.

"Dumbledore said you were coming… I’m glad!"

"Zatanna love, I’m glad you’re ok." He said as they shared a small peck on the lips, making half the room look surprised, but no one said a word.

Oliver took a few steps towards them, and looked from Constantine to Zatanna.

"Glad you’re ok." He smiled at her "I’m Oliver Queen, it’s nice to meet you, but we need to think about a plan to whatever it’s going on here… Because I’m a bit lost… And I think I’m not the only one."

"Nice to meet you…" she smiled back at him and then looked at the others. "Well, since the gates of the demon’s prison were opened, we were training to capture them when I accidently got trapped over here. And Etrigan is here, so we need to complete the mission…"

"My bad!" Sara said as she scratched her head.

"The mission is to trap this demon, take him down and go back home, right?" Kara asked thoughtfully "I never faced a demon before, just a few aliens that looked like monsters…it must be similar…"

"I think it’s a bit more complicated… You see, he is a good demon naturally. But he got corrupted by another demon. We need to bring him back to the way he was before becoming evil. Because he is powerful and it will take a lot of us to take him down… And, I’m sorry love, how did you face monsters again?" Constantine said as he looked curiously at Kara.

"I’m an alien! – She said crossing her arms on her chest – I have super powers… and… - She walked closer to Constantine, tapping on his shoulder. – I’m not your love! – She said as she turned around just to see Oliver smile, almost like a laugh as he looked at Constantine’s annoying look. – Great, so we capture him and make him a good demon again… Rao, this is weird to say out loud…

"Feel free to stay as long as you need. But don’t forget, this mission needs to be a secret. We don’t need the Ministry of Magic interfering… Specially now they are with their eyes close, watching our every move. We just had the Triwizard Tournament and things are still a bit…"

"Because of Voldemort…" Cisco said as he looked at Dumbledore, still finding it hard to believe it was all happening like that.

"Yes." He said in a serious tone. "I’m aware in your world we are nothing but characters on books… But I might ask you to please, don’t say a word about it, about what happens…"

"About the future…Your future" Barry said as he took one step closer.

"I know you can understand it better than anyone, Mr. Allen."

"Yes, sir. I do." He looked at the others

"Ok, we will try not to mess things up…" Ray said.

"Because that’s what we do best" Zari said as she looked at Ray.

"Not with the rest of us with you guys" Oliver said and he looked at Dumbledore "You have our word. We will keep our mouths shut."

"Thank you."

Dumbledore suggested them to use the Room of Requirement, a place that could transform into any place they needed with anything they needed. For them it was like an apartment, full of beds, a kitchen, bathroom and a living room. It was night, so they all gathered to plan.

"We need to kind of exorcize Etrigan, but he is evil now and too strong…"

"Guys, I’m telling you, I can take this demon!" Kara said. "I can hold him long enough for you to do it…"

"So this might be actually not that hard… Supergirl capture him and Zatanna and Constantine hold him in place…" Cisco was talking but got interrupted

"And why did the rest of us had to come?" Mick said not in the mood for doing anything else than drinking the beer that appeared on his hand. He was starting to like this wizard thing.

"Because things can get really ugly and we don’t know what we will face here… We are in a world where evil wizards kill people and where magical creatures exist…" Cisco said and stopped talking.

"What?" Barry asked

"It’s just… We are between books 4 and 5… Voldemort just got back, the Ministry of Magic is interfering here… We don’t have a lot of time before things gets really ugly… Dumbledore asked us not to talk about their future… So it must be exactly like the books…"

"We need to be really fast, so we won’t interfere…" Kara said as she looked from Oliver to Barry.

"We will be!" Oliver said as he smiled at her, trying to be confident.

The next day, Kara and Oliver were walking on the grounds of the school. They have divided themselves in teams so they could try to find Etrigan faster. Kara and Oliver were with Barry, Ray and Cisco looking for him on the grounds, near Hagrid’s hut. It was a bit cold so most students were inside. They all wore wizard clothing and created a story about how they were doing a job for Dumbledore in case anyone asked.

"This feels weird" Oliver said as he looked at his robes.

"At least we can have our suits underneath it" Ray said "It would draw too much attention and we don’t want that!"

"It looks good on you, Oliver" Kara smiled and blushed as she looked to the ground.

Oliver just smiled at Kara and they kept walking when Kara stopped abruptly.

"I hear something…"

"Go." Barry said and Kara took the robes off, staying in her suit.

"So much for not drawing attention…" Oliver scratched his head.

"We tried man… I knew it wouldn’t last…" Barry followed Kara, leaving Oliver behind.

"I hate that I can’t keep up with them…" He said

"I know, right?" Ray said smiling at Oliver as he suited up and flew to the action.

When Ray got to Barry and Kara, Barry was running in circles and shooting lightning bolts at a horrible figure and Kara was protecting three students with her cape, using her freeze breath to take down the fire that creature tried to shoot them. Ray shoot in Etrigan’s direction making him scream in surprise and Kara took advantage to punch Etrigan, knocking him down. Barry ran to him, grabbing him by the arm while he was out.

"Guys?" Kara said in her comm, trying to reach the others "We got him."

"Bring him to Dumbledore’s office! Zatanna and I are trying to find the ingredients of the potion to help with the exorcism…" Constantine said in a hurry.

"I got this" Ray said… "Cisco, can you breach me there? I think you guys have a lot to explain to those three…" Ray pointed behind Oliver and Kara as he held Etrigan by the other arm.

There, looking like they were hypnotized, stood Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

"Shit!" Cisco said, scratching his forehead "And… Awesome! Ok, I don’t know what to feel right now… the trio is there, and they saw us… and…"

"Breathe Cisco. We screw things all the time back at the Wave Rider." Ray smiled "Just accept it and embrace it… Things will be better… And I think we can trust them… They are good with secrets."

"Good point!" Barry said.

"Ok, go!" Cisco said, and opened a breach so Ray could bring Etrigan straight to Dumbledore’s office. He turned around and the trio stood there in awe.

"Do… Do you know us?" Ron asked, not sure about what to say.

"And who are you?" Harry asked, taking a few steps forward.

"This is going to sound crazy… But we are from another universe…" Barry said, unsure of how to explain them about it all.

"So… the theory of the multiverse is real? This is brilliant!" Hermione smiled, taking a few steps closer to them as well.

"What?" Ron looked confused at Hermione. What the hell was she talking about?

"Honestly, Ron. You need to open a book for once in your life!"

Barry looked at them and whispered at Cisco, feeling excited again.

"I love this dynamic…"

"Me too" Cisco whispered back, looking at them.

"It’s the theory of multiple Earths existing at the same time but they vibrate at a different frequency so they cannot interact with or be seen by each other. But if one is able to travel fast enough it’s possible to breach the laws of physics and travel between Earths!" Hermione said in an exciting tone.

"Wow." Harry said as he had the same look Barry, Kara and Cisco had on their faces.

"That’s my girl!" Kara whispered.

"I saw you open something like a portal… what was that?" Ron asked, feeling equally scared and excited.

"I can vibe through different dimensions and create breaches to other places or different Earths."

"That’s so cool! And you…" Hermione said as she pointed at Kara.

"I’m an alien from a different Earth than them."

"Alien?" Ron said looking a bit frightened to Kara.

"She is one of the good ones" Barry smiled as he looked at Kara.

Kara heard Constantine’s voice on her comm warning them they were going to exorcize Etrigan with the potion the rest of the Legends helped them with. Kara asked if they needed her and he said it was ok, she helped a lot.

Since this part of the plan wasn’t her specialty, Kara joined Oliver and Barry at the really empty Great Hall.

"I’m sorry I left you behind like that…" she looked at Oliver, trying not to laugh. It was always funny when she got to use her powers near Oliver "I heard Etrigan attacking them, I couldn’t let anything happen to them, specially Harry and Hermione."

"Why them?" Oliver asked with a confused look in his face.

"They are my OTP."

"What?"

"Never mind… They are a great couple…" Kara said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Barry and Oliver looked at her like she was a crazy person.

"Ron and Hermione were the obvious choice."

"Yes, they were" Oliver looked at Kara.

"I won’t argue with you" Kara laughed as Cisco approached them.

"Look at that, Oliver Queen is a Harry Potter fan!!!"

"I read the books…"

"Kara, how the books ends on your Earth?" Barry asked out of the sudden.

"Harry and Hermione ends up married and with two beautiful children. Ron marries Luna and they travel a lot…"

"On Earth 1 Ron and Hermione ends up married and with kids… Harry marries Ginny…"

"Well, it looks like my Earth’s Rowling knows things…" Kara said, teasing Cisco.

The big doors of the Great Hall opened and Constantine joined them with Legends, Caitlin, Etrigan and Zatanna.

"It worked?" Kara asked as she noticed Etrigan was way calmer and looking peacefully at them.

"He needs to rest now, but will be good as new by tomorrow."

"I want to thank you for managing to complete the mission and keep Hogwarts safe" Dumbledore entered the room, looking at them "I knew you wouldn’t be able to hide that well from everyone, but I’m glad it happened in front of Harry and his friends. They are trustworthy… But in any case, we will obliviate them…"

"I think is a safe decision" Sara said as she looked at Barry, Kara, Oliver and Cisco.

EARTH 1

Kara and Oliver were outside the Star Labs. Oliver was about to get his bike and go back to Star City and Kara was about to open the breach back to her Earth. They were the only ones left. Oliver approached Kara and she hugged him.

"You know I can make you hug me, right?" She laughed.

"I know… I’m avoiding that" He teased back. "I… Hum… I’m curious…"

"About?"

"Why them? I know things ended different on your Earth, but why do you like them?"

Kara looked at him, thinking for a while. She then, smiled at him as she looked intensely into his eyes.

"Great love stories are born from great friendships… Sometimes you think about what is missing in your life, that special someone you can trust, you can count on, that will fight for you and beside you… and you can’t see them right in front of your eyes. And you realize, you already have all of that because you have an amazing friendship. And you see it can be something more, something great… Something that will add to everything great you have in life… They are like that to me. Something I would enjoy having it on my life…"

Kara smiled as she opened the breach and stepped in, waving goodbye at Oliver and leaving him thinking about her words.

They hit him like nothing has ever before. And it made him realize, it made sense… And that he also wished for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert:
> 
> (u guys keep sending me GREAT ideas and I have to contain myself so I won't turn them into huge fics hahaha)
> 
> Prompt by orthankg1: “How's this, it's a bit AU. Lena and Oliver are togeather, they are all living on the same Earth, with Kara as Lena's best friend and assistant who has a massive crush on the boss's boyfriend. Oliver likes Kara, but just as a friend. No one knows that Kara is Supergirl and Oliver is the Green Arrow, he has a lead lined hood, who ocasionally save the city togeather. Supergirl save Oliver as Oliver.
> 
> Long story short. Kara likes Oliver, Supergirl likes the Green Arrow, Oliver develops something of a crush on Supergirl, and Lena is the wonderfull girlfriend/friend who thinks there is something going on with the two, and it's all one big complicated mess.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by orthankg1: “How's this, it's a bit AU. Lena and Oliver are togeather, they are all living on the same Earth, with Kara as Lena's best friend and assistant who has a massive crush on the boss's boyfriend. Oliver likes Kara, but just as a friend. No one knows that Kara is Supergirl and Oliver is the Green Arrow, he has a lead lined hood, who ocasionally save the city togeather. Supergirl save Oliver as Oliver. Long story short. Kara likes Oliver, Supergirl likes the Green Arrow, Oliver develops something of a crush on Supergirl, and Lena is the wonderfull girlfriend/friend who thinks there is something going on with the two, and it's all one big complicated mess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!!
> 
> I'll try to update more often because u guys are sending me so many great ideas, Im fangirling a lot here *_*
> 
> I hope u guys like this one, it's pure angust.

  1. All Or Nothing



She bumped on him twice that day.

How could she bump on him twice the same day like that? How could she just stand there, lost into that deep blue eyes of his? That perfect smile that she never knew if it was a sarcastic one or a genuine one.

She felt guilty.

Guilty, because she tried to deny it, but it was impossible by now. Not after what happened.

She was falling for her best friend’s boyfriend. And she knew she was in deep trouble.

"I’m a terrible friend!" She whispered to herself as she walked through the DEO.

"Why are you a terrible friend?" Alex, her sister, asked as she approached Kara on the corridor.

"Nothing… I… I need to go home… I see you later."

Alex looked at Kara, finding it really weird her behavior. It was not like Kara was sick or anything, she just fought a giant monster a few hours ago. She was tested and her health was perfect. She thought it was a personal thing and she would tell her when she is ready, Alex thought.

"Ok, sis. If you need anything…"

"I know" Kara smiled and stormed away.

Kara flew high on the sky as she remembered the day she met him. It was the best and the worst day at the same time.

FLASHBACK

Kara walked around the DEO feeling like she could have a clone or something. There was a lot to do at CatCo and it was not like she would use her powers in her work. Somebody could see it, and it wasn’t right anyways. She carried a huge pile of papers and got distracted when she felt a shoulder collapse on her shoulder, making the pile of papers a rain of papers right in front of her eyes.

"I can’t… Believe it!" Kara said as she looked hopeless to all the paper falling. "You should watch…" She started with an annoyed tone on her voice and looked to her side just to see a tall blonde man with a look of desperation on his face. "where you’re going…" She completed, adjusting her glasses as she blushed.

"I’m so sorry…" He said as he tried to help her collect all the papers back. "I was distracted with my phone, and didn’t see you… Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"No, it’s… It’s ok…" She looked at the pile of papers he was giving back to her and smiled at him. She decided she would, just this once, use her powers to organize everything again later. "Are you… Looking for someone?"

"Yes, I actually am…" He smiled at her "I’m Oliver Queen by the way…"

"Kara Danvers!" She reached her hand as he grabbed it and gave it a small kiss on her hand.

If she wasn’t blushing hard enough before, she was definitely blushing hard now.

Handsome and a gentleman, she thought. What a nice combo.

"Hi handsome!" Lena Luthor came walking towards them, her hand touching his shoulder

Oliver looked at Lena and his smile got way bigger as she gave him a kiss fully on the lips. Kara looked down, feeling awkward with the scene as she felt something cold down her stomach.

So this was the new hot guy Lena was seeing, according to her.

"So you’ve met my best friend Kara, cool. One more thing to scratch from my what to do next list." She smiled as she looked at Kara.

"Yes, I did. I accidently made a mess of her work, I hope this don’t cause any trouble."

"Oh, you and your distractions… It’s ok" Lena laughed

"I can take care of that later" Kara smiled, still feeling awkward.

"Great, because I want you to join us for lunch. Are you free?"

"I… I actually have a thing to do for my sister… maybe next time?"

"Sure, ok…" Lena said as she held Oliver’s hand "Let’s go?"

"Sure…" Oliver looked at Kara and blinked at her after Lena turned her back to walk "It was nice to meet you."

"You too…" Kara whispered as she watched them walk away.

She hated lying. She really did. But she wouldn’t be able to have lunch with Lena and the guy she had a crush on as soon as she saw him. This was terrible, and embarrassing.

She was screwed.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kara flew the city feeling the wind on her face. It was peaceful and the thing she loved the most: to fly. She felt so free. It was the perfect place for her to think the mess she was in, without anyone questioning her.

If only her problem was just the fact that she was falling for Oliver....

FLASHBACK

Supergirl flew towards Star City as fast as she could. It was all over the news how a lunatic man called Ricardo Diaz was opening fire against anyone that stood up to him. She heard a few grunts and sounds that told her a huge fight was happening. She heard the trigger and that horrible sound of a bullet coming out of a gun.

She landed right in front of the victim, stopping the bullets from reaching their target.

"Supergirl! I guess you have nothing else to do in National City…"

"It’s all over the news, in the entire country. Do you really think I would ignore it? I don’t only take care of my city! I suggest you turn yourself in."

"Will you make me?" He laughed

"Yes!"

"You are just another meta human I can stop."

Kara was going to laugh but she heard someone else’s laughter and turned quickly her head only to see the Green Arrow behind her. She was so focused on Diaz, she forgot to look who he was fighting with and if he was ok. Apparently he was.

"I don’t think you have been paying attention to the news, Diaz…"

"Don’t have time to bullshit!"

"If you did, you would know I’m not a meta human!" Kara smiled as she looked at his gun and melted it with her heat vision.

She flew quickly at him, grabbing him by the arm as she flew high with him on the sky.

"I’m an alien!"

Diaz looked at her in silence, terrified as she used her super speed and in five seconds handled Diaz over to ARGUS. She came back to where Green Arrow was really quickly and landed gracefully on the ground.

"That was impressive! Thank you!" He said as he smiled at her.

"You’re welcome. It’s nice to see you are able to smile."

"I smile when I have a reason."

Kara looked at him feeling intrigued. She knew about other heroes from another city but never met one of them in person. She heard about the time travelers that helped stop atrocities with history, she heard about the fastest man alive, she heard about the bat guy from Gotham and the hawk couple and she always wanted to meet one of them. She heard a lot of bad things about the Green Arrow but she decided she would wait to see it with her own eyes, she learned from her mistakes of judging others.

"You must have a tough life then… People say a lot of things about you and I don’t think they are reasons for smiling."

"People talk too much! All lies…"

He turned his back to her and was about to go away when she held his arm, making him turn around.

"And what is the truth?"

"You don’t want to know!" He said mysteriously.

"I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t!"

Green Arrow looked at her and took a deep breath.

"They say I’m a killer… Maybe I am, but not for the reasons they say."

"I’m listening" Supergirl crossed her arms on her chest

"You might not be the only one – He looked suspicious to his sides and was taken by surprise when Supergirl grabbed his arm and flew with him to a rooftop."

"Now I am!" She smiled at him "I’m sorry…." She added as she noticed he was a bit uncomfortable with the sudden flying.

"I’m ok…" He looked at Supergirl in a serious way "The truth is that I survived hell in an Island for 5 years… I had to be a killer to survive everything that happened to me… I don’t kill anymore, but I have to make people believe I will. I don’t have super powers; all I can rely on it’s my abilities…"

"And scare the hell out of people is one of them?" Supergirl arched an eyebrow

"Yes!"

"This story is familiar…" She said thoughtful, remembering something "Oliver Queen has been through hell in an island…"

"That’s because I’m Oliver Queen" He said as he took his hood and mask off.

Kara looked really surprised at him, at his honesty.

"Why trust me with this information?" She said with surprise on her voice.

He took a few steps closer to her, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I know I can trust you."

"How?"

"I just do… I also know you’re Kara Danvers…"

"What?"

"The glasses… Not a great disguise" He smiled at her.

"I’m… This…"

"It’s ok…Hey… It’s ok. As you can see, I’m good at keeping secrets."

"Well, I’m glad."

Kara looked at him, standing so close to her and she couldn’t believe it. The man of her dreams was the hero that intrigued her so much. She was even more intrigued now.

"Does…"

"If Lena knows?" He looked at her "No. I don’t want to put her in danger…"

"Some of my friends knows… About me…"

"It’s different…" He said with a troubled look in his eyes "I… I just can’t tell her…"

Kara wasn’t sure if he wanted to protect her or if he didn’t trust her, but she kept it to herself. 

"So… Oliver Queen a super hero…"

"Kara Danvers, an awesome alien…"

They smiled at each other.

Kara felt that again, the electricity running through them, around them. She had to stop these feelings somehow. She could never hurt her best friend, even if she felt broken herself.

END OF FLASHBACK

Water ran through his body as he stood in the shower, his hands resting on the wall as his skin burned. He needed a long hot shower to try to relax, which it seemed impossible to do because he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

He knew it was wrong.

He had a girlfriend for God’s sake.

The day he found out Kara was Supergirl was the day everything changed for him. Because he found out he was having a deep and secret crush on the same person.

He usually was a faithful guy, when he loved, he truly loved someone. He liked to be a romantic guy.

The problem now, was that Oliver felt something wasn’t right. But he had no idea what was it.

He knew Lena since before the island. The Luthors and the Queens were always close, and his dad once insisted for him to ask her out. He did and it was surprisingly nice. After the Island, he felt alone, he needed to be alone, but Lena refused to let him be. One thing led to another and they ended hooking up on his bedroom. Since then, things have been weirdly nice to him.

But still, he missed something. It felt like a missing piece of a puzzle. And the day he bumped into Kara and messed up her work, he felt something different, but back then, he couldn’t tell what it was.

He loved Lena, but he enjoyed fighting crime as the Green Arrow, by Supergirl’s side.

He felt guilty, and had no idea what to do.

Specially after the awkward dinner Lena insisted on having with her best friend and him. He could feel Lena’s eyes burning on him as he talked to Kara about something he couldn’t remember now.

Maybe she could tell something was different inside of him? Or was he becoming paranoid?

All he knew was that somehow along the way, something changed…he just didn’t know if it was for the better.

FLASHBACK

Oliver sat on the couch in Lena’s mansion as she walked towards him, smiling mischievously. She straddled his lap, giving him kisses on the base of his neck.

"I was thinking…" She whispered to him "You could stay tonight…"

Oliver caressed Lena’s dark and soft hair as she kissed him passionately on the lips.

He couldn’t respond her the same way.

He really wanted to know why. He used to love being like this with her.

Something was definitely wrong. And it felt wrong all of it.

"Move in with me?" She smiled as she looked at him and bit her lower lip, nervously.

"Lena… I don’t know…" Oliver said as he helped her sit properly on the couch, getting up right away. "I’m perfectly fine where I am…"

"I… I just thought…"

"Don’t get me wrong" He sat by her side and held her hand. "I just… I’m not sure if this is right…"

"Us?"

"Not us… This… Moving in…"

"It’s everything ok with you?"

"Yes… I guess…" Oliver looked to the ground. "Whatever it is, it’s going to be ok… I just need to figure out my life and who am I and I don’t think it would be right to take this huge step right now…"

"You’re right, I’m sorry…" Lena smiled looking at the ground… "I think I’m rushing things…"

"You’re impulsive and believe the best of life, that is one of the things that made me like you… It’s ok…"

"Let’s pretend I never said anything." Lena said as she gave him another kiss.

Oliver kissed her back, still feeling something was off.

For a moment there he panicked. But he was glad Lena understood him, or at least he thought she did. His phone rang and Oliver got up again.

"I’m sorry… It’s work… I gotta go…"

"It’s ok…" She gave him another kiss. "I love you…"

"See you later." Oliver kissed her back quickly and stormed out in a hurry.

Lena kept staring at him, thinking about how he never said I love you back and about how he said he liked her.

Oliver answered his phone as he went back to the bunker.

"Supergirl, it seemed urgent… Ok, I’ll be there."

Oliver got to the bank just in time to help Supergirl stop a robbery. He looked suspiciously at her, but waited until it was all over and they were alone to ask. Again, they found themselves on a rooftop, talking.

"You could have stopped those guys…"

"I know… I just…" Kara said as she rested her back against the wall and looked at the sky.

Oliver noticed the change in her tone and walked closer, worried.

"It’s everything ok?"

"I just needed someone to talk…"

"I thought you said your friends knew about you…"

"They do… But they don’t understand…"

Oliver looked at her, still confused. He had no idea what was going on or what to say, so he waited for her to explain. Kara wiped a few tears from her eyes and looked at him.

"Today is the anniversary of the day Krypton exploded… The day I lost my parents… That I lost everything…"

Oliver looked startled at her. So now it all made sense.

He understood it, she was right. Because he had experienced a traumatic event that changed his life and made him lose a loved one, his dad.

"Kara, I…"

"I don’t know why but… I feel like you can truly understand…"

"What it’s like to know you’re about to love who you love the most and there’s a tragedy bigger than anything you saw before happening, and there’s nothing you can do to stop it…"

"Exactly."

Oliver walked closer to Kara and pulled her to a hug. He wasn’t someone who enjoyed hugs, but he felt Kara needed one. And he was so right.

She needed badly.

She just stood there, hugging him, her cheeks resting on his chest, her eyes closed.

They stood in silence for almost twenty minutes, just like that.

"I’m sorry…" He said as he caressed her hair "That you had to go through all of this… I’m here for you."

"Thank you…" Kara smiled as she lifted her eyes to look at his eyes.

They stared at each other, in silence.

Kara felt her hear racing and as if she was waking up from a trance, she jumped and stepped away from Oliver. She felt her heart breaking into a million pieces, but she couldn’t do this to her best friend.

"I’m sorry… I… I don’t think is a good idea for us to be close right now…" Kara said as she looked at him.

"I know." Oliver said as he looked to the ground.

Kara looked surprised at him.

"I can’t do that to Lena…" He whispered to her "Even if I’m feeling in my heart that being here with you is the right thing…"

"But is not…"

"I know…" He looked at her with sadness in his eyes "I also know it’s not right for me to be with her…"

Oliver turned his back and started walking away.

"Oliver, what are you going to do?" Kara asked in a worried tone.

"I’m still figuring it out."

Kara looked him walking away, feeling in her heart something difficult was about to happen. And she had no idea how she would handle it.

Why did she had to fall for him? And it looked like he fell for her as well.

This was a huge mess to be in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: Prompt by victor 17: “Other idea is that Oliver or Kara lost the memory like in flash Cause and Effect it could be interesting.” – Oliver…definitely Oliver will lose his memory. Ideas are already popping into my head.


	30. 30. I've Just Seen a Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by victor 17: “Other idea is that Oliver or Kara lost the memory like in flash Cause and Effect it could be interesting.” – Oliver…definitely Oliver will lose his memory. Ideas are already popping into my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey orthankg1 
> 
> About ur prompt (chapter 29): Yes, I did that ending on purpose... Because In a near future chapter of this collection, I will do the sequel, wrapping up the arc. I do not have one writing style only. I like to play with possibilities, to work with the big what ifs so I can answer the questions later. And I don't like writing all my fics the same way, I play a lot with different styles. 
> 
> About the storyline: there's not much I can do with little information. Usually people give me their ideas and I work with that and expand the whole thing. I'm sorry but ur prompt got me a bit confused, so I did the best I could with the info I had. It's always good to be as clear as possible, so the author can understand it and work with it. Also, I need to be objective on the collection because they are supposed to be short stories. If I'm not, it turns into a multi chapter fic, and right now, with things going crazy in my personal life, I don't have the time to dedicate myself to a multi chapter fic, that is why I'm working with short stories: cool ideas, easier to do and things are way more objective. I really need people to understand this, because sometimes they send me huge prompts and I can't write them, sadly.
> 
> I am not angry or being rude btw (people usually tell me that a lot by the way I speak ^^)
> 
> Now, back to the new chapter.
> 
> Yes, the title is the Beatle's song. The lyrics has EVERYTHING to do with this fic haha.
> 
> I'm back sooner than expected thanks to inspiration kicking in. Is 3 am here in Brazil, but brain wants to work, so we work... yes, I'm weird like that.
> 
> Hope u guys like this one ^^

The TV on the central room of the DEO was on and everyone watched as the news reported an accident downtown. It was a mess and a lot of people were hurt. The police were trying to figure it out what happened when Kara took a few steps closer to the TV, startled.

"That’s Oliver!"

"Who?" J’onn said as he looked confused at her

"My friend from Earth 1 that is a vigilante…"

"The Green Arrow…" Alex said as she looked closer as well "He is here… And hurt… How?"

"That’s what I’m going to find out."

Kara turned around and took flight where the accident happened. She landed near the place and walked towards a police officer.

"Hey Supergirl."

"What happened officer?"

"People say this guy appeared out of nowhere and fell here. Then one alien bumped into him and beat the crap out of him. The fight caused the cars to hit each other and this mess happened. There are a few people hurt over there" – He pointed and in seconds Supergirl took one by one to the hospital.

"I know that man!" She said as she pointed to Oliver on the ground. "I can take care of him with my team."

"We need to fill some papers."

"I can send an agent to do it, for now that man needs medical attention." She said as she walked towards Oliver and took him into her arms. "You’re going to be ok" She whispered to him and flew back to the DEO.

Alex helped bring Oliver to the medical area and take care of Oliver’s wounds. Kara waited outside with J’onn and Winn, as she walked from one side to another, worried.

"You’re going to create a hole in the ground." Winn said as he looked equally worried.

"I’m sorry" Kara stopped, crossing her arms "I’m just trying to understand what happened… How he got here… It’s all really confusing."

"To accept the fact that there are multiple universes out there is confusing!" J’onn said as he looked at Kara "I have to take care of a few things with the police. If you have any news, let me know."

"Ok." Kara said and turned her attention back to the door of the room Oliver was in.

"Don’t worry, once he gets up, we will have our answers…"

"I hope so…" Kara said as she bit her lower lip in worry.

After a few hours, Kara could be at Oliver’s side while he slept. While she waited, she tried using her extrapolator so someone from Earth 1 could help Oliver and take him home, but the device looked like it was malfunctioning. Winn promised her he would fix it, so for now, she would have to take care of him.

She was thinking about multiple theories about how he got to her Earth when he started to wake up.

"Oliver?"

"Who?" He asked confused, his vision still a bit blurry "Where am I?"

"At the DEO, in my Earth."

"I know we are on Earth, where else would I be?" He laughed, still looking confused at Kara. "I mean, where."

"I told you, on my Earth… Oliver, you’re far away from home…"

"I’m Oliver?"

"Oliver, please…" Kara said as she found it weird he had laughed at his own joke.

"I’m serious… I don’t remember…" He said as he looked at the ceiling, trying to keep calm as terror started to take over him. "Anything…"

"What? Anything?"

"It’s all blank… For real, who are you? And why are you dressed in a funny way?" He was starting to panic little by little.

"This is my suit, Oliver. I’m Supergirl… A super hero…"

"What?" Oliver started to laugh and slowly became serious "Oh... You’re serious… Those things are not real… Am I kidnapped?"

"You had an accident when you showed up here out of nowhere. We brought you to the DEO to save you…"

"I… I need to remember…" Oliver got up abruptly from his bed, looking from one side to another. "I don’t believe you… I need to go home… I just need to find it first but…"

"Great, Oliver without memories has a sense of humor…" She whispered, trying to think "Ok, I’m telling you the truth, just calm down…"

"People who kidnaps other people usually tells them to calm down… I need to get out of here!"

Oliver tried to run but Kara used her super speed and stopped right in front of him.

"WHAT THE…" Oliver jumped in scare – What are you?

"A super hero." Kara said, figuring it out it wasn’t the best moment to tell him she was an alien "Oliver… It’s true. Now breathe… I just want to help you."

"I WANT TO GET OUT! LET ME GO!" He said as he started to feel even more scared.

Oliver was freaking out and Kara tried to calm him down, but it only made things worse. Oliver tried to push her out of his way in a violent way but Kara grabbed him by his arm and used her finger to hit his forehead, making him faint again.

"I’m sorry" She said before knocking him out. "A punch would be too much in your state."

She knew he had no memories but she was a bit annoyed. She was trying to help him, couldn’t see it? Then, she thought about talking with Alex and that she would probably tell her that he couldn’t see it because for him, they were all strangers, and he was in a place he had no idea where it was or who he was and that this was scary as hell. Kara then, took a deep breath and looked at Oliver on her arms.

"Let’s see what we can do to help…"

And then, she had an idea.

Oliver woke up, his vision blurry once again. He was tied up in a bed of a place that looked like a surgery room, or something like that. Now he was sure he had been kidnaped or something like that.

"Calm down!" Kara warned as she looked at Oliver’s eyes focusing on her, slowly. "I’m here to help you."

"Why am I tied up?"

"I confess it was a bit exaggerated but, to be fair, you tried to hit me."

"I’m sorry… I was scared."

"That is why I had to knock you out… With my finger. Apology accepted." She said as she crossed her arms, smiling at him.

"Finger?"

"I have super strength, so if I hit you with a punch, you would be in a coma right now…"

"Oh I see…"

"Do you believe me?" She approached his bed cautiously.

"Now I do…" He said still feeling a sharp pain in his head. "Can you untie me?"

"Can you behave?"

Kara looked at him, as he thought about it.

"I can tell you the basics I know about you; I don’t know you that well to fill everything in… But I might help with a few things. I just need you to stay calm. You are safe with me."

"I believe you" He looked sincerely at her and Kara smiled, untying him.

Oliver sat properly on the bed and patted the space on the bed, by his side. He smiled at her and Kara walked near the foot of his bed, and sat there.

"So… Who am I?"

"You’re Oliver Queen. You live in a place called Star City, you’re the mayor of your city…"

"The mayor?" Oliver looked shocked at her as he tried to take this in. "How am I the mayor of a city?"

"I truly don’t know how to answer that… I guess people like you back there, if they voted for you…"

"So am I a politician?"

"Not exactly… We have a friend in common, Barry Allen. He is a super hero as well and your close friend. He told me you are famous in your city because your family was a powerful family back there. You lived in a mansion and had a company, but a few things happened and everything changed."

"So… Can you give me a ride home?"

Kara looked at the ground, thinking about what to say. He was almost having a stroke just hearing about super heroes and about the basics she knew about his life… She had no idea how he would react to everything else. But, if she was in his shoes, she would appreciate if people were honest with her, so she decided to tell the truth.

"This might be a bit tricky now… You see, you live in a different Earth than mine."

'What nonsense are you talking about? This is Earth…" He stopped and looked at her. "I still don’t know your name…"

"Kara Danvers."

"Ok, Kara Danvers…" He smiled, still finding all that talk really weird

"Barry it’s way better than me explaining this, but I’ll try…" She got up and walked from one side to another "There’s a theory called the theory of the multiverse. It’s about different Earths existing at the same time and space, but they can’t interact with each other or be seen because they vibrate at a different frequency. They are like mirrors, parallel worlds…"

"If I am from another Earth, how am I here now?" He looked at her like she was a crazy person. She was beautiful, but crazy, he thought.

"That’s what I want to find out. I have a device that can open breaches between worlds, but it’s broken now. My friend Winn is working on it so I can bring you home soon. If a person can run fast enough, they can also open breaches. Back in your Earth, Barry is a speedster, he can run that fast… and you have a friend named Cisco. He invented my device and he has super powers, he can open breaches. But I don’t know what happened…"

"So… Am I part of a super hero club?"

"You actually are a vigilante named Green Arrow."

Oliver looked at her, having no idea what to say. This was all batshit crazy to him, he just wanted to go home.

"I know this is all hard to take in. I can’t imagine what it must be like, to lose your memories and have no idea where you are. And I know for you this sounds crazy… But it’s the truth. Now, if you promise to stay calm and let me help you, I can do my best to bring you back home and find out what happened. I also can answer all your questions about your world or people in your life that I know about. I’ve been there helping you guys a few times, so I’m aware of a few things. But you need to cooperate. Deal?"

Kara offered her hand and Oliver looked at it, reaching his own hand and grabbing hers, shaking it.

"Deal."

"And if it’s ok with you, you can stay with me while Winn fixes my device."

"Ok… Listen, I’m sorry for before…"

"It’s ok…"

"No, it’s not… I might have lost my memories but I still have a notion about what is right and wrong… I almost hurt you…"

"You couldn’t" She smiled.

"You know what I meant. The intention…" Oliver said as he scratched his head.

"Don’t worry about it, I get it. It’s ok." She smiled back at him.

At Kara’s place, Oliver and Kara sat on the kitchen while eating pizza. After all that stress she was starving. Oliver looked scared at her as she ate her 4th box of pizza while he was still on his 4th slice.

"I need to eat a lot… I hope I’m not scaring you for life" She laughed

Oliver just murmured no with his mouth while finishing eating. He looked at Kara enjoying her pizza and noticed the sound of her laugh. It was a nice sound, he thought. He didn’t think she was crazy anymore, but still thought she was really beautiful. He could notice she loved to help people and do the right thing, that made her beautiful to him somehow.

"I left a change of clean clothes on my bed, if you want to take a shower, be my guest."

"I’ll do it for sure. I need to wash out all that hospital vibes…" He got up and she gave him a clean white towel. "And you can tell me more about my life, whatever you know, afterwards."

"Ok." She said as she turned around to clean the place while Oliver showered.

Kara let out a breath she never noticed she was holding. She thought about how different was this version of Oliver. It was like the weight of the world was out of his shoulders. He was smiling more, laughing more, making jokes… She never thought he would ever act like that. Maybe everything that happened in his life, made him serious and conflicted.

Kara waited for Oliver to finish and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she went to her bedroom to grab a change of clothes, she froze on the doorstep. Oliver was with his back at her, fully naked, looking at the pants in his hand, as he wasn’t sure it would fit. Kara blushed hard and couldn’t help but notice that Oliver was really built, like really strong for a human. Oliver turned his head to look at her and Kara blushed even harder.

"I’m sorry… I thought… I’ll wait…" Kara turned around really fast and went even faster to her living room.

She rested her back against the wall as she tried to take that vision of Oliver off her head. She was failing hard.

What is the matter with you? She asked herself, feeling a bit guilty for seeing him like that. It was quite a vision, she wouldn’t lie, but still… Oliver came back, fully clothed and Kara blushed again as he looked at her.

"I’m really sorry…"

"Hey, it happens…" Oliver blinked at her and smiled, sitting on the couch. "Don’t worry about it."

Kara kept looking at him, no reaction at all. Now he was flirting with her? She was beginning to feel a bit confused.

"So, what more you can tell about me?"

"Like I said, you’re a vigilante in your city. And a really good one. You have a leader spirit, usually knows how to plan and execute the plan… Barry said you trained him, I thought it was really impressive…"

'It’s hard to believe I’m all of this you’re saying…"

"It’s the truth. Oliver you are great with a bow and arrows. You do insane stuff with them… Your fighting skills are really great as well… I don’t know how it all happened, but you became a great hero for your city."

"Wow…"

"And you also have a team. People that helps you while you’re out there, fighting crime. And super hero friends…"

"Tell me about them."

"There’s the Legends, a bunch of heroes that travels through time to protect history."

"WHAT? This is nuts!"

"It’s cool… And a bit crazy, ok" Kara laughed, making Oliver laugh as well "But they are awesome. And there’s team Flash, Barry’s team from Central City. We team up sometimes when there are huge threats and stuff like that… And there’s my team…"

"Are you guys metas? Something like that?"

Kara looked at him in silence as she thought the best way to tell him what she was. She laughed, nervously and looked at him.

"I’m an alien." She said as she noticed his eyes looking fixedly at her. He seemed impressed, but curious "My planet exploded when I was a kid, my parents sent me here with my cousin to protect Earth. I got stuck in space for 24 years and when I got here, my cousin was already a super hero and had a life here… So he took me to stay with the Danvers. A few years ago my sister had an accident in a plane, and I was forced to reveal myself to the world when I saved her. From that day on, I became Supergirl."

"That’s… wow… I’m sorry you lost people you loved… But… Alien? Wow, that’s cool"

Kara felt a bit of relief when she heard Oliver’s words. She was afraid of how he would take it since he has been freaking out with everything he learned about himself. He took it pretty well the truth about her.

Kara’s phone rang and the DEO needed her back for an emergency. Kara asked Oliver to come flying with her, so he wouldn’t be alone. Oliver held her tight and Kara flew back to the DEO. J’onn warned her about a school on fire and Kara went to save the kids while Oliver stood with Winn as he monitored the mission.

"She’s awesome!" Oliver said as he looked at the computer.

"Yes, she is" Winn said as he looked suspiciously at Oliver

"I mean, truly awesome…"

"Had any luck remembering anything?"

"No…" Oliver looked down as he thought about everything he learned. "Kara told me a few things… I’m still accepting it all… She said I’m a vigilante back home…"

"A really scary one b the way" Winn laughed and then looked back at him, regretting what he said, giving the look in Oliver’s face.

Oliver had no idea why Winn told him that and it got him worried. Did he do anything bad? Anything wrong? Did he hurt anyone? He was starting to panic again when Kara came back and brought him back to her apartment.

Kara finished a few things she had to for CatCo while Oliver stood quiet, thinking about everything. Kara noticed he was a bit weird, but decided to give him some space. The day has been so stressful and he learned a lot for one day.

Neither Oliver or Kara could sleep that night. Oliver couldn’t stop thinking about what Winn had told him and Kara couldn’t stop thinking about how it was all so confusing to her and the scene she saw earlier. She was sure it would haunt her forever.

Kara got out of her bed and went to the kitchen, for a glass of water. Apparently, Oliver had the same idea she had and seemed to have the same problem she had.

"Can’t sleep either?" He asked her

"Nope…" She said as she drank a sip of water.

"I can’t…" Oliver turned to look at her. "I can’t stop thinking about what Winn told me today."

"What?"

"That I was a scary vigilante… Why’s that?"

Kara put the glass of water on the sink and held Oliver’s hand, bringing him to the couch. She didn’t know a lot but she was aware of a few things.

"I was looking for the perfect moment to tell you more details about you, but since you asked… All I can tell you is what Barry told me."

"It’s ok, I just want to understand… Please, don’t lie to me."

"I could never do that to you, Oliver." She smiled at him "Barry told me a few years ago you suffered an accident. You spent 5 years away and people thought you were dead. He told me you had a hard time while you were gone, he doesn’t know the details either. He thinks is because you don’t feel comfortable sharing about it because you told him once it was a lot of darkness and painful moments to you. You suffered a lot of losses, he told me about your dad killing himself, and about your mom being killed…"

Oliver covered his mouth with his both hands, his eyes filling with tears as he tried to hold them back.

"So… I have no one?"

"You do have a sister. She loves you." Kara held his hand and gave it a light squeeze "I’m so sorry for all of this Oliver…"

'Please, keep going…"

"Are you sure?"

'Yes!"

"Ok, so… You have a lot of enemies, so you lost a dear member of your team. You lost your best friend, you faced dangerous people and you fought hard for your city… So no, you’re not a cheerful person, you hardly smile, you have been through a lot and Barry told me you have trust issues. And that you had rough methods to deal with criminals, so people feared you because of that…"

"I… I’m…"

"Oliver, look at me" She said and he did it. She wiped away a few tears from his eyes "I told you once that what we go through in life, makes us stronger, makes us who we are today."

"And who am I, Kara?" He looked serious at her.

Kara was so distracted by her talk, she didn’t even notice how close they were to each other, neither how her hand was caressing his cheeks as she wiped the tears from his eyes. She understood his pain better than anyone.

"You are someone that even in pain and loss, worries about your city and your loved ones and you always do your best to keep them safe… That’s all that matters to me."

Oliver couldn’t tell if he was in shock or what, it was a tsunami of emotions inside of him, but Kara’s words were echoing loud on his ears. That was how she saw him, even if he had some crappy backstory, even not having all the information… He felt a warmth taking over his body, he felt safe for the first time since he woke up. Oliver reached for Kara’s cheeks as he caressed it, looking from her lips to her eyes. They were so inviting… He couldn’t think twice and kissed her with all the sudden passion he felt bottled inside of him.

Kara was taken by surprised, but embraced Oliver with her arms on his waist, kissing him back. A sudden fire took over her as they kissed, their tongues battling each other. Kara let her back fall on the couch as Oliver covered her body with his, holding her strongly by her waist.

Kara smiled between the kiss, feeling her breath becoming more erratic. Her hands traveled through his back as she felt each and every one of his muscles when it hit her. She opened her eyes and held Oliver’s chin.

"Ollie… Ollie… We can’t…"

"Why?" He whispered as he looked confused at her.

"This is not fair to you." She sat properly on the couch, making Oliver sit facing her. "You don’t have all your memories, all your original feelings… You need it all back. I don’t want you to have any regrets later, because you left people behind on your Earth."

Oliver caressed Kara’s cheeks as she talked. He didn’t want it to end, he wanted to be with her, but he knew deep down she was right.

"The last time we teamed up, you told me you broke up with your girlfriend… And I know how fragile a person can be when it happens…"

"Even if I want to keep kissing you… I know you’re right" Oliver took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened them again and gave her one small kiss "Thank you… For caring."

Kara just smiled at him and went back to her room, leaving him alone on the couch with a thousand thoughts on his mind.

The next morning came in and Kara and Oliver had their breakfast in silence. Kara couldn’t help but feeling things were awkward between them. She was truly hoping it was her mind imagining things.

"It’s everything ok?" She asked as she finished eating

"Yes."

"I mean… Between us…"

"Yes, it is" Oliver got up from his chair and walked towards Kara, making her face him as he held her by the waist. "I feel great; I feel safe…All thanks to you. You literally knocked me out… I regret nothing."

"Wow…" She said as she looked him, fighting the urge to kiss him "I’m not used to you sharing your feelings like that…"

"I’m under the impression I never felt like this before… I feel good… Free…"

It was even harder to hold back when he was talking all those things to her like that, she thought. Why it was everything so hard? She asked herself. There was a knock on the door that saved her from kissing him once more and she went to open it.

"Winn!" Kara smiled as she saw her device on his hand

"I fixed it!"

"Thank you so much!" Kara hugged Winn and welcomed him in, but he said he had a lot to do on the DEO.

"I’ll see you later!" He smiled waving at Oliver and Kara.

"Ok, thank you again…I will bring Oliver home, it won’t take long!"

Winn nodded with his head and left.

Kara walked back to Oliver, showing him the device. Oliver looked at it intrigued.

"This will help me bring you home. Are you ready?"

"I don’t want to go" He smiled at her

"Oliver…"

"I want to stay here, with you… I’m serious…"

"Oliver, you can’t" She said giving up trying to stay away, her hands going to the back of his neck. "You have people back home that loves you and must be worried…"

Oliver rested his forehead with Kara’s.

"I know…" He said as he gave her one small kiss "I understand."

Kara kissed him one more time and turned to open the breach. She held Oliver’s hand and they walked through it.

At Star Labs, Barry and Felicity were really worried, trying everything to find Oliver. The rest of team Flash were also trying to help as they could when they heard a noise and ran to the cortex. A breach opened and Supergirl came in with Oliver.

"Oh my God, you’re ok!!!" Felicity said feeling relief.

"Man, we were worried" Barry said as he noticed something was not right.

"Guys… Take it easy… He lost his memories…"

"Oh, oh!" Caitlin said as she walked towards Oliver "Don’t worry, I can help you…"

"First, please, what happened? How Oliver got to my Earth?"

"I’m so glad you found him…" Barry said as he looked at Kara

"We fought a meta that causes memory loss to everyone who touches him." Cisco explained "He’s from Gypsy’s Earth. She came to help capture him. Oliver came to help but the meta attacked before we could warn Oliver about him. Gypsy, fighting this meta, by accident sent Oliver away and all the hell broke loose here. We are trying to find Oliver since it happened."

"I worked on an antidote in case this meta could hurt any of us… Come with me" Caitlin said as she went to the lab

Kara nodded with her head and Oliver followed Caitlin.  While Oliver got cured, Kara stopped to think about everything that happened in one day. It was a lot and overwhelming. It took her by surprise and she figured she would miss Oliver. She loved to meet this new Oliver, but she was worried that he would regret anything or treat her different. It wasn’t his normal self that kissed her on her couch last night and opened up to her like that. She was nervous.

Oliver came back, feeling a bit awkward. He looked at everyone that came to hug him, against his will.

"Yeah, he’s back" Barry teased as Oliver looked annoyed at him.

"Guys… Can I talk to Kara… Alone?" Oliver said as he looked at Kara.

Everyone nodded and left the cortex, leaving Kara and Oliver alone.

"So…" Kara said, still feeling a bit nervous.

"So…" Oliver smiled as he walked closer to her "Listen… I wanted to thank you…"

"Everyone here would do the same for you"

"No, not like that." He said as he held her hand, caressing it with his fingers "I remember everything, Kara. And I don’t regret anything, I still don’t."

"Oliver…"

"Unless you do" He teased, looking nervously at her.

"Of course I don’t" She smiled, blushing.

"I appreciate you being honest with me, even if I was being a pain in the ass."

"You had no idea where you were…It’s ok…" She laughed "I did what I could with the information I had."

"Still, it meant a lot. Any other person there, would spare me from the heavy stuff. You didn’t."

"Oliver, every single part of you matters: the good, the bad, the light, the dark… It wouldn’t be real if you didn’t know the truth… And as much as I enjoyed knowing this other side of you, I’m glad you’re back being you…"

Kara was going to turn around to say goodbye to the others so she could go back home, but Oliver stopped her, bringing her closer to him as he kissed her deeply, holding her tightly by the waist.

"I will visit" He whispered to her ear as he gave a few kisses on her neck.

"I will wait for you" She smiled, kissing him back before saying goodbye.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: Prompt by WritersBlock039: "An AU end to Arrow Season 4. After Laurel's death, Oliver is willing to do whatever it takes to bring Darhk down. Team Flash and the Legends come to help, and Barry recommends a friend of his that Darhk will never see coming. Kara gets introduced to Earth-1 earlier, and while she and Oliver meet under much worse terms, they get along much better . . . maybe TOO much better." - YASSSS... I like this haha


	31. 31. Light at the end of the darkest day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by WritersBlock039: "An AU end to Arrow Season 4. After Laurel's death, Oliver is willing to do whatever it takes to bring Darhk down. Team Flash and the Legends come to help, and Barry recommends a friend of his that Darhk will never see coming. Kara gets introduced to Earth-1 earlier, and while she and Oliver meet under much worse terms, they get along much better . . . maybe TOO much better." – I added Clark to help thanks to Stephen’s latest interview about wanting Oliver to meet Clark hahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys will notice this is a longer chapter than the previous ones. That is why I took longer to write it. Idk why but I felt like I was losing inspiration or something...It was all becoming rushed and it felt wrong. So I took some time off to take a breath and get it back, what I felt it was missing. I didn't want to make fics rushed. I started reading my own past fics, the longer ones and I finally found out what was wrong. I will try to not take so long to post it, but I can't do it in a rushed way anymore. 
> 
> Hope u guys like this one ^^

Dinah Laurel Lance.

That name in a grave.

Oliver kneeled before it, not actually believing he just buried his beloved friend, team mate, one of the most important person in his life. The level of pain he felt was endless, it was like a deep dark hole on his chest.

"I’m so sorry…" He said as he looked at the ground. "I could have done better, protected you…"

Barry Allen stood by his side, looking at him with sadness. He knew the sensation of losing a loved one pretty well. And he wished he could have the power to take away the pain in Oliver, but he knew it was impossible.

"It was not your fault, Oliver!" Sara said as she approached them. "It was that bastard’s!" She looked at Barry "Thanks for calling me."

"You’re welcome…" Barry whispered, with both his hands on his pockets.

"I’m sorry I didn’t call you, my head it’s…"

"I know…" Sara said as Oliver got up and gave her a tight hug

"I feel like it was my fault, I put her through this…"

"Oliver…" She let Oliver go and looked deep into his eyes "There is nothing that you could have done that would stop my sister from helping you."

"It’s everything ok with you?" He asked, looking worried at her.

"Kind of… I’m just… It’s just too much…"

"What happened?" Barry took a few steps closer.

"We just lost a team member too…"

"Who?" Oliver looked worried.

"Snart."

Barry looked shocked to Sara. He was not expecting this news anytime soon. He always knew Snart was a badass, it was weird hearing he died.

"He died a hero… Saved us all."

"How?" Barry asked, coming a bit closer.

"We were trying to stop Vandal Savage from destroying the world…"

"Savage wasn’t dead?" Oliver looked even more confused to Sara.

\- Malcolm resurrected him…

"Of course!"

"Snart became a better person… Someone I could relate with and……" She wiped a tear from her face "I don’t want to talk about it, but the thing is… I found out Rip Hunter knew Laurel was going to die right after Barry called and punched the hell out of him. He tried to keep me in the ship, but I had to come… They were scared I was going to try to go back and save her, so Ray convinced him to let me come. I just… I want to kill him, Oliver. The bastard who did this!"

"I know, Sara… But he is unstoppable… He has this… magic… I can’t explain. We tried everything! We need something big to stop him."

Barry heard them talking and remembered something that could actually help. He remembered the new friend he made by accident in another Earth. He was sure it was the perfect solution.

"Guys? Hum… I might have an idea… It’s not something big, but it’s definitely something strong."

"And what is it?" Oliver said as he looked from Sara to Barry.

"Just… Wait for me in the bunker in a few hours?"

Sara and Oliver looked at Barry and nodded with their heads, walking away. Barry ran as fast as he could back to Star Labs.

"CISCO! Cisco, are you there?" Barry yelled as soon as he got in.

"HERE!" Cisco yelled and Barry followed the sound of his voice, in his lab.

"Cisco, I need your help…"

"Calm down man, what happened?"

"Laurel’s dead."

"WHAT?"

Cisco looked at Barry covering his mouth with both his hands, tears filling his eyes.

"How…"

"Later…Right now I need you to help me. I need to go back to Kara’s Earth."

"Kara as the super cool alien you met by accident, after training to take down Zoom?”

"The one and only."

"Give me half an hour. I know what you need."

Cisco started working with his things, trying to focus. He just couldn’t believe the Black Canary was dead.

Barry waited for Cisco to finish whatever he was doing, no questions asked. He couldn’t bring himself to try and understand what his friend was doing anyways, there was a lot on his mind. He decided he would tell his team about Snart later.

"Here!" Cisco showed Barry a small rounded device.

"What’s that?" Barry said as he reached for the thing

"This my friend, is an interdimensional extrapolator. It will open breached to wherever you need. Just press the button and focus on the right place."

"Cisco… You’re a genius! Thank you!" Barry hugged Cisco "And I promise I will explain everything later."

"Her Earth it’s the 38th. Don’t forget!"

Barry did as Cisco told him and pressed the button. It opened a wormhole and Barry focused on Earth 38, running right into it.

Once he stepped in he noticed he was in an alley, behind a huge building. He walked to the streets just to see CatCo in front of him. He smiled, relieved, knowing he was at the right place when he looked up and saw to red and blue blurs passing by him. He decided to chase them, not knowing who the other person was.

The two figures flew high on the sky and stopped in front of a burning building. Kara stood floating while she blew some air to stop the fire and the other person started helping rescuing people from inside the building. Barry decided they could use a hand and ran fast inside the building, saving those still inside of it.

As he came out, Kara and a tall dark haired guy with a suit similar to Kara’s stood in front of him. Kara smiled widely, opening her arms to hug him. Clark just looked at the scene.

"I missed you!" Kara said as she hugged Barry

"I missed you too." Barry let go of he and Looked at Clark.

"This is my cousin…"

"Oh, hey" Barry said as he greeted Clark. "I’m the Flash… Barry Allen."

"So you are the cool friend of another universe… That’s cool" Clark smiled, shaking hands with Barry.

"I am sorry to come here so unexpectedly… Remember when I helped you last time?"

"Yes."

"I was kind of wondering if you could help me this time around…"

"Sure, what are we up against?" Kara smiled, ready to help her friend without even knowing what it was. Clark looked worried at her

"Is J’onn gonna be ok with this?"

"Sure he will…" Kara looked at Barry "So?"

"Back in my Earth we have a few people that are also super heroes and tries to protect our cities. Oliver is the Green Arrow in Star City and he is facing a guy really powerful. He has magic, created an army and wants to end the world to rebuilt it his way…"

"He has a God complex?" Clark said, not liking what he was hearing at all.

"Exactly. He believes the world is beyond saving so he decided it was a good idea to destroy it and start over. We have skilled people, but it’s not enough… Oliver just lost a member from his team, the Black Canary… He killed her after paralyzed everyone with his magic, there was nothing anyone could do to stop him. Anyone except you…"

"I’m so sorry to hear about your friend, Barry…" Kara said "Of course I will help… Only kryptonite can harm me, so…"

"Magic can as well, cousin…" Clark said as he walked closer to them "Well, I can get vulnerable and it can hurt me… So I guess it can hurt you too…"

"Oh… I did not know that… But… We heal fast, even if something like magic can hurt us…"

"Yes."

"What do you say cousin?" Kara looked excitedly at Clark and then at Barry "Is ok if he comes too?"

"Sure, the more help we can get, the better."

"Yay!" Kara clapped her hands excitedly and looked at Clark "We are going in a mission in another Earth… But first, I need to tell Alex… and J’onn"

Kara vanished and came back in 5 minutes.

"This is new even for me" Clark said as he watched Barry opening the breach back to Earth 1.

"Cisco is so going to freak out…" Barry murmured to himself and stepped in in super speed, being followed by Clark and Kara.

Sara paced from one side to the other in the bunker while Oliver sat on a chair, thinking about all of the mess they were in. Ray arrived, excited to help them bring down Darhk for good, since that bastard had him captured and almost killed a few months ago. Diggle looked at the walls, trying to cope with everything that was happening and Felicity typed nonstop at the computer, trying to find Darhk somehow, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Where did Barry say he was going?" Sara looked at Oliver

"He didn’t say… But it looked like he had an idea."

"Let’s trust he can come up with something good…" Ray said as they all looked at the wormhole that opened in front of them. Diggle gasped in scare as he jumped from his seat.

"What the hell?" Diggle said.

Barry came through the thing with two more people with him, a guy and a woman. The guy looked at them serious while the woman smiled shyly at them, it looked like she was torn between being excited and nervous.

"Guys, I brought help."

"What?" Sara asked, feeling a bit confused.

"This is my friend Kara Danvers and her cousin Clark Kent, or as they are known in their Earth: Supergirl and Superman."

"Hi…" Ray waved at them, smiling excitedly.

"On their Earth?" Thea asked.

"Yes. I accidently traveled to Earth 38 once, and met Kara. She is a superhero there, I helped her and now… Here they are."

"And… I’m sorry for asking, I’m just curious… What exactly makes them Super?" Thea looked intrigued at Kara and Clark with her arms crossed.

Oliver looked at his sister, wondering the exact same thing. He just didn’t want to be the one to ask. They were from a different universe and seemed to be the type of people that cared for others, but he had been wrong in the past, so he couldn’t help but feel a bit skeptical.

"Oh, like this…" Barry said getting a bit excited as he used his super speed and took Diggle’s gun from him, stopping right in from of Kara and Clark.

Clark nodded with his head and Barry shot them, making everyone jump. Oliver looked startled as he saw Clark pick the bullet with his hand like it was nothing and the bullet fall to Kara’s feet. None of them harmed, not even with a scratch. Clark and Kara floated a bit from the ground and Kara made the symbol of the House of El with her eyes.

Diggle gasped, almost fainting and the others were with their jaws dropped. Oliver looked serious, but impressed at them. He crossed his arms while Thea took a step forward and took the bullet from the ground.

"So you guys are some special metas?"

"Actually no" Barry said as he looked at Kara and Clark. Oh, this was going to be fun, he thought.

"We are aliens…" Clark said as he looked at Kara "Our planet Krypton exploded so our parents sent us to Earth, to protect it. Under the Yellow Sun we have special abilities."

"Yellow Sun? There’s a different Sun out there?" Felicity asked as she looked at them, truly impressed.

"Yes, Krypton had a Red Sun. Under it we are just like humans" Kara explained.

Oliver looked at Diggle. He looked like he had seen a ghost. He looked back at Kara and Clark, not sure what to think. He never handled well the unknown, always trusted the wrong people and ended up worse than he was when he started. But he learned to trust Barry. He was a good person, who was also betrayed before. If Barry trusted them, he thought he could to, but he would still keep an eye open, just in case. He looked at Kara, noticing how she seemed so pure and innocent, with a bright smile… It was like she had a light aura around her, her laugh helped spread it to everyone else, like it was contagious. It was truly hard to believe that cute person was so powerful, and an alien…

'Listen guys, I understand you might be in shock now with all this information…"

"Understatement of the year!" Sara said, not knowing what else to say

"But I assure you, you can trust them."

"I know you guys don’t know us. I was shocked when I heard Barry saying he was from another Earth, and that he was a hero here." Kara said looking shyly at all of them, her eyes stopping in Oliver, that looked curious at her "And I know it’s hard to put your faith into someone you barely know… But speaking for myself, what Barry told me it’s so terrible and I am so sorry you all had to deal with such a huge loss and cruelty."

"We will do our best to help you guys."

"Thank you" Sara said "It means a lot." She gave them a brief smile.

"If we are doing this, we need to train, as hard as possible" Oliver said as he approached Clark and Kara "Darhk has magic, he is way too strong. We need to be prepared for that. So what do you say?" He looked at Clark and Kara.

"Are you sure?" Clark said.

"People might get hurt…" Kara completed and Oliver looked at the others, that nodded their heads.

"We are sure!"

Oliver did not see that mess coming when he said he agreed. Now he was greeting it, but would never admit it. He was thrown on the ground with Sara and Thea for the fifth time by Kara and Clark was taking care of Barry, Diggle and Ray. Kara looked like she was having the time of her life, it was pretty easy for her to create obstacles for them and stuff like that.

"OUCH!" Oliver yelled as Kara accidently hit his arm with heat vision.

"I’m so sorry…" She said as she landed beside him, looking at his suit, damaged on the arm.

"It’s ok, Cisco can fix it…"

"I hurt you…"

"Kara, I’m fine!" Oliver said in a serious way that made Kara look surprised at him "I’m sorry, it’s just… I have been through worse than a small burn… and a few bruises…"

After a while training together, Earth 1 team has improved a lot, managing to dodge Kara and Clark’s attack, Barry was able to surprise them twice and Oliver took advantage of it to hit the target on the wall with his arrows. They all looked at each other, feeling a bit more positive about their plan.

"I think this can actually work. We have a shot at putting that sorry as down for good!" Sara said as she high fived Thea. "I can’t wait to kill that son of a b…"

"Wait… We never agreed on killing anyone!" Kara said as she looked at Barry.

"It’s the only way to stop him, Kara… It has to be done" Sara said as she crossed her arms. "He killed my sister."

"I know." Clark said as he got closer to Sara "And I can’t even imagine the pain you feel right now, and the anger… But it’s not up to us to decide who gets to live and who gets to die. We bring bad guys to justice, the right way."

"This is a guy that can do magic. He killed my sister while he was locked up in a highly secured prison, and not even that could hold him. He escaped and killed her! What do you suggest we do, then? Because I don’t know what would stop him…" Sara said as she paced from one side to the other, getting pissed off by the minute. "I killed before, I have no problem in doing it again!"

"But we have to be better than them!" Clark said as she stood by Kara’s side. "We have to be. There’s no excuse for what he did, it’s terrible. He is a murderer and need to pay for his crimes… But killing him won’t bring your sister back. There’s no coming back from that. I almost lost my way once and I felt the terror it would be if I had done it. It’s not worth it."

There was a heavy vibe between them all as the argument kept going on. Sara was really tense and angry and couldn’t stop tears falling from her eyes.

"It’s not fair…"

"I know it’s not. On my Earth, my best friend’s mom hates aliens and wants to hunt us down and kill us. She kidnapped me once. She is a powerful woman that runs an organization anti alien. She almost killed me. But she is still the mother of my friend, she is still human. She need to pay for her crimes, but even if what all she had done is terrible, is still wrong to kill her, so I remember it every day. It’s not easy, our natural instinct is to want revenge, but I believe we are better than this. And we can do better. And… You killed before… Do you still do it?"

"No… I try to save was left of my soul…"

"See? The important thing is that you found another way to deal with your pain and with bad guys… You still have a soul, Sara, or you wouldn’t be out there risking your life to protect others. You just need to remind yourself that your soul is important and worth saving."

Sara just took a few steps towards Kara and hugged her. Kara hugged Sara back, comforting her as the others kept looking at the scene, in silence.

Oliver looked at that scene thinking about the stuff Kara just said. She was truly something else.

"Do you guys have any idea how we can stop Darhk?" Oliver asked, finally breaking the silence that fell upon them all.

"I actually have one" Clark smiled at him. "You guys said that prison won’t hold him, so the human justice system is useless against this guy. We might have a special place for him… Our own prison back in our Earth…" He looked at Kara, that nodded, knowing about what he was talking about. We can handle this guy!

"Well, if you say that, I believe you." Oliver said as he saw Kara smiling at him, and gave her a tiny smirk back

"So… What do we do first?" Thea said, feeling just as excited as Kara was

"We have to steal his idol, to weaken him."

"What?" Kara looked confused.

"He has this type of piece of rock that has a weird shape, it looks like a face or something like that… And it’s the source of his magic. If we destroy it, we make it easier to take him down."

"Good, because magic can hurt us" Kara said "Well, it hurts Clark, so it might hurt me as well since I am a kryptonian as well…"

"If we can get rid of the magic before we can find out how it can affect Kara, it would be great" Clark looked worried at Oliver.

"That is why I am going to his place tonight. He leaves around 7, so we have a small window to go there and look for this thing."

Felicity turned on her chair and stared at Oliver, looking like he was a lunatic.

"I’ve been quiet until now, but Oliver… Are you insane? The last time you went there, things did not go well… Also, he might have changed its location, he’s evil, not stupid!"

"It’s still in his home. I know this."

"How do you know?"

"Darhk is not the type of man that trust others, he would never leave the source of his power away from him."

"It’s ok Felicity…" Kara said as she smiled at the blonde "I can go with him and help."

"I’m still unsure about this…" Felicity said as she looked down, thinking about how all of that was crazy.

"He’s safe with me, don’t worry" Kara said as she gently touched Oliver’s arm without noticing and blushed really hard., letting go of his arm.

"While you go I will try to locate Darhk" Felicity turned her chair around again, focusing on the computers in front of her.

"And when he shows up, we will be there to stop him!" Thea said "Just be careful, brother."

"I will be" Oliver blinked at Thea and looked at Kara. "Shall we?"

"Sure." Kara said as followed Oliver out of the bunker

Once at Darhk’s mansion, Oliver and Kara walked around carefully. Kara x rayed the mansion and could only see a small figure in one of the rooms. Oliver explained her it could be Darhk’s daughter, but they needed to be careful.

"Listen, I need to apologize…"

"Why?" Kara asked confused as she walked beside him through those dark corridors.

"Because when I first met you, I was a bit unsure if I could trust you. To trust someone is not easy for me… Aliens existing is really new to me, I was just getting used to meta humans… I can see now you are really dedicated to help others, and you have an honor, more than I could ever have."

Kara blushed really hard as she heard Oliver’s words. She had no idea why, but from everyone she met in this Earth, she got intrigued by Oliver the most. Maybe it was because he had this mysterious vibe she wasn’t sure.

"I wanted to thank you for having my back before…" She said as she looked at while as they stopped walking.

"It’s ok. I understand. At least I understand a lot better now… For me, I used to think there was no other way but I learned what it does to your soul the hard way. I killed to survive once before, and then I kept doing it out of habit. But Sara… You see, she feels guilty. Because she accepted an invitation to travel through time and save the world and she wasn’t around when Laurel died. She couldn’t say goodbye."

"It must have been so hard…"

"It was… She will come through… She just wants justice done."

"And we will make sure it does!" Kara said as she stood a bit closer to Oliver.

Oliver felt something really different while talking to Kara. She seemed to be really compassionate and he appreciated that. She didn’t look at him with judgmental eyes when he told her about his past, so that was something. He was thinking about all of that when he realized his face was really close to Kara’s. They heard a scream coming from far away and jumped in scare, running towards the direction of the sound.

"You said there was a small figure in the house when you used your x ray vision, right?"

"Yes." Kara said as she used it again, just to be sure.

"It must be Darhk’s daughter…"

"He has a daughter?"

"Yes."

"How can he be this monster? He doesn’t think about his kid?"

"I don’t think his wife and kid knows he is a monster" He said as they entered a room and found the girl there. She looked like she was being haunted by something invisible only her could see.

Kara came closer, looking carefully at her.

"Hey… Don’t be afraid… You’re safe."

"It won’t let me be!"

"Who?" Kara asked, worried.

"I see a shadow…"

Oliver and Kara looked around, trying to see what she was seeing.

"Hey… It’s ok…" Kara said as she kneeled before the girl, that sat at the corner of her bedroom.

"My dad… He messes with things he shouldn’t…"

"Things like what?" Oliver said as he took a step closer

"You are evil!" She yelled as she looked at Oliver

"No, he’s not. He’s good." Kara said as she reached for the girl’s hand. "What’s your name?"

"Nora…"

"Nice to meet you Nora. I’m Supergirl. You’re safe now, you don’t need to be afraid ok? There’s nothing here."

"Nora… Do you know where your father is?" Oliver asked, keeping his distance

"He’s not here! You can’t hurt him!"

"We don’t want to hurt him; we want to help him – Kara said with loving eyes as she looked at Nora." Do you want us to help him? So you won’t be afraid anymore?

"I... I don’t know… Yes?" She said feeling unsure about what to feel.

"Come here" Kara opened her arms, embracing Nora in a hug. She used her x ray vision to look for the idol and nodded at Oliver, murmuring it was in the second floor.

Oliver just nodded and went to look for it. He was feeling really impressed by Kara’s abilities with kids, especially with Nora. He wouldn’t know what to do if he came alone. He reached the second floor and started looking at every room he could. Finally, on the third room, right behind a huge curtain, there was a vault.

"Kara… There’s a locked vault here… I bet the thing is inside of it. I will ask Felicity to hack it…"

"No need of it!" Kara said as she appeared in super speed, making Oliver jump one more time. "I have a faster way."

"Where’s Nora?"

"Downstairs, sleeping."

"How…"

"Later, Oliver." She said as she pushed the curtains away and grabbed the vault handle, pulling it and throwing the door away.

"Nice…" Oliver said as he reached for the idol, grabbing it.

"Told you!"

Oliver looked at Kara, smiling. Finally, they were going to be able to handle Darhk without his magic.

"Oliver?" Felicity called in his comm "I found Darhk. He’s in Iron Hights again, I have no idea why… The team is heading there…"

"Ok, we got what we needed."

Kara looked at Oliver and offered him a faster ride to Iron Heights and Oliver reluctantly, accepted, but just because they needed to get there really fast. He found out he wasn’t a fan of super speed rides.

At Iron Heights, Diggle lead the way towards Darhk and Thea, Sara, Ray, Clark and Barry followed him.

"Brought more people to die?" Damien said sarcastically

"You bastard!" Sara said as she tried to contain herself so she wouldn’t rip his head off. She focused on sticking to the plan.

"Oh I don’t know some of you, but it doesn’t matter… You all will be dead by the end of the night!" He smiled really happy with the image on his head. "It’s not like you all are planning on take my entire army by yourselves right?"

A bunch of HIVE soldiers came in the room, surrounding the team, that stood still, just looking at them.

"Actually, we do!" Oliver said as he came in with Kara.

Damien tried to use magic against them, but nothing happened. He looked confused at his hands, not understanding what was wrong.

"I believe this is the reason your magic doesn’t work…" Kara said as she threw the pieces of the idol on the ground. "But just in case…" She floated high in the air and used her heat vision to melt the pieces while Barry took half the HIVE by himself in 5 seconds and Sara, Diggle, Thea and Ray fought a few members left.

Clark came floating by Kara’s side and Barry stood beside them. Darhk looked at them in horror.

"I believe now we can have a fair fight!" Clark smiled at Damien

"What… Meta humans? Doesn’t matter, I can take you!" He said as he tried to choke Ray

"I believe you’re wrong" Kara said as she used her heat vision on his hand, making him let go of Ray and flew towards Damien, pinning him by the throat against the wall. "I’m not a meta!"

Sara, Thea and Diggle managed to take down the remaining members of the HIVE and Oliver thought he saw Damien feeling scared for the first time ever. He gave him a brief smile as he walked towards him.

"You killed one precious member of my team… And now you’ll pay for it." He said calmly.

"Let me revenge my sister’s death!" Sara said as she came closer to them

"Oh…So you’re the sister… See, I enjoyed stabbing her with an arrow from your fella here… If you think about it, it is his fault…"

Oliver grabbed him by the collar, giving a punch in him and throwing him on the ground. Sara jumped him, giving one punch after another, tears falling down from her eyes. Kara and Clark approached them carefully, full of worry in their eyes.

"Sara… He had enough!"

"No he hadn’t!"

"SARA!" Oliver yelled, making her look at him. "I feel just as bad as you do. She was fighting with me, on my team. I feel just as responsible as you do… But we can’t lose ourselves now…we came too far. Please, let Supergirl and Superman take care of him."

"I…" Sara looked at Damien, full of blood in his face as he gave up fighting. She then looked at her friends "Ok." She got up, letting him go.

"But just in case…" Oliver said as he grabbed an arrow and shoot him.

Kara jumped in scare and looked at Oliver.

"Is he…"

"No. This is just a tranquilizer… Until you guys take him, for precautions…"

Kara and Clark looked relieved at Oliver and smiled as Clark grabbed Darhk, holding him strongly by his arms. Sara started trembling and Kara turned to her, approaching Sara and holding her. Sara hugged Kara as strongly as she could and started crying.

"It’s ok" Kara whispered as she caressed Sara’s hair.

Everyone stood looking at the scene, all of them with tears in their eyes and a deeply sad look. It was like now that it was all over, the reality of what happened started to sink in.

Their friend, their beloved Laurel would never again come back, and smile at them.

And it hurt. Like hell.

Clark approached Kara and Sara, hugging them. Oliver turned around, pissed of and left. Kara watched him go and Clark nodded at her. He kept hugging Sara as she cried and Kara followed Oliver outside.

It started to rain, but Oliver couldn’t care less. He stood there, hood and mask off, under the rain, getting really soaked and looking at the sky.

"Are you ok?" Kara’s voice echoed on his ears and he turned around.

"I don’t know…I think I’m not ok! I don’t think I will ever be ok again…I failed Laurel. Big time. I hurt her, she suffered because of me in the past… She had this strength inside her, and I could never see it. I took her for granted. I said no when she asked me to train her. I knew she had potential, but I was scared she was going to get hurt. Even after we broke up, she was still special to me, so I couldn’t bear the thought of something bad happening to her… But she saw my no as disbelief, like I couldn’t support her and believe she could do this. And I’ll never again have the opportunity of telling her the truth. I feel responsible somehow…"

"But it’s not your fault… Don’t let that horrible monster get in your head."

"I know… But still… It feels like that."

"Oliver…" Kara said as she grabbed his hand, making him look at her. "As much as I would love for it to be real, we are not in charge of the fate and we can’t control what happens around us… We can fight and try to make things better. But bad people are bad people and their terrible actions it’s not our fault." She said as she caressed his hand, not noticing what she was really doing – "When I started, back on my Earth, a few criminals my mom locked up on the Phantom Zone came after me. They wanted me to pay for what my mom did to them. But you see… They broke the law, they killed, they did terrible things. My mom did what was right, she brought them to justice. Bad guys never own their mistakes; they always want to blame everyone else. We can’t let them get into our heads like that. Laurel’s death it’s on him only, and it’s no one else’s fault. You were protecting people and fighting for justice. You did nothing wrong, neither did she."

"You are really wise" Oliver whispered as he looked at Kara with a sad look in his eyes.

"I just like to put things in perspective." She smiled at him, caressing his cheeks and blushing "I felt guilty a lot of times before, until I realized it was not my fault. Now I see things better… You’ll too. Just have patience…"

"That’s the problem… I don’t have it…"

"You can try…" She whispered, their faces coming even more closer to each other’s.

Oliver closed his eyes as he felt Kara’s soft hand on his cheeks. He brought his own hand to the base of her neck, bringing their lips together. It was a soft and slow kiss, like he was testing the waters. Kara started responding his kiss the same way and Oliver opened his eyes, breaking the kiss apart.

"I’m sorry… I…"

"Hey, it’s ok" Kara smiled as she held his cheeks with her hands and brought him into another kiss, a bit more passionate this time. "The pain will go away someday" She whispered between the kiss "And I’ll make sure Darhk doesn’t hurt anyone else, ever again."

Oliver went for the kiss, deepening it as their tongues explored each other’s mouth. His fingers got lost between her soft golden curls as he kept kissing her.

"I’m really glad I met you" Oliver said as he looked into her eyes, they foreheads touching.

"Me too." She smiled back at him.

"Listen… About that Phantom Zone… What’s that anyway?"

Kara looked at him and laughed.

"I don’t think you want to know…" She smiled, giving him one more kiss "I can’t wait for our teams to team up again."

"Couldn’t agree more." Oliver smiled

Kara let go of him, still smiling, her heart racing like hell as she turned her back to go inside and help Clark bring Damien to her Earth. Oliver kept watching her leave, surprised with all that happened out of sudden. He was definitely not expecting this, but he was glad it happened. His heart agreed with him as it was still beating fast.

He couldn’t wait for the next team up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: Kara visits Earth 1 just to find out that Oliver has been arrested by the FBI, so she decides to do something about it.


	32. 32. Imprisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara visits Earth 1 just to find out that Oliver has been arrested by the FBI, so she decides to do something about it. - I also got a prompt from Rita: "Loving all these little stories and the way you write kara an oliver. I have one for you if you are still receiving. Based on the season finale with no oliver and felicity kara visiting oliver while he is in jail like him outside in yard and she coming down from the sky to see him in full supergirl suit and not happy with the FBI. It would be fun to see how the other people and the FBI would react to this." - So I decided to unite my idea with hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, I'm back sooner than expected.
> 
> Hope u guys like this one! ^^

It was finally that time of the month she got to visit her friends from another universe, something they promised to do every once in a while and not just when the world was in danger in any of their Earths.

Kara grabbed her device and pressed the button to open the breach to Star Labs. The bluish wormhole opened and he crossed over, feeling excited. Once she got to Star Labs cortex, she started looking for her friends.

"Is there anyone here?" She asked as she walked through the corridors of the place, reaching the main room and finally finding everyone. "Hey guys… What happened?"

Kara stopped as she saw everyone gathered around the TV, focusing on what they were watching. Barry turned around and walked towards her, giving her a warm hug, but with a worried look in his face.

"I am the Green Arrow!" They all heard Oliver saying on TV as he was being arrested by the FBI.

"What in Rao’s name just happened?" Kara said as she looked horrified at the TV. "Why is Oliver telling who he is? And being arrested?"

"They had big trouble in Star City, as Felicity told me" Cisco said, with the same horrified look in his face "There was this crazy guy trying to take over the city…"

"And when there isn’t?" Barry said as he looked to the ground

"And this guy had the government, the police, everyone on his grip. So Oliver had to ask FBI for help…"

"The same people that were trying to arrest him the last time?" Kara asked, as she looked at Oliver being dragged into FBI’s car. "I thought your world supported heroes… Giving the amount of times you guys risk your lives to save the world…"

"Well… Some places are ok with us… But Star City always had a problem with that… You see, Oliver used to kill before… And they know it. So they see him as a criminal" Cisco explained

"But… He changed… right?"

"Yes, he did. But they don’t care." Barry said with a sad voice – Now they are taking him to a maximum security prison.

'This is not fair! Barry, we need to do something!" Kara said as she crossed her arms.

"I wish I could… But this is the FBI…"

"I don’t care!" Kara said as she looked angry at the TV. "Come with me, I have an idea…"

"Kara…"

"Now, Barry!" She smiled "I need you to show me the way."

"It’s worth the shot" Iris said as she nodded with her head.

"Ok." He took a deep breath and followed Kara, having second thoughts.

Kara was furious inside. This was so unfair. She knew about Oliver’s dark past, but all his recent actions should count for something. They saved the world twice with her help and countless times by themselves for God’s sake, what was wrong with people in this Earth?

Oliver was in the courtyard, sat on a bench and thinking about how his life was upside down now. His son William was with his grandmother he just found out that was alive, Samantha’s mom. His team were doing everything they could for the city and Diggle was doing the job as the temporary Green Arrow. He sensed someone was approaching him from behind and acted fast, stopping a guy from stabbing him. They fought, rolling on the ground, until the guy managed to throw Oliver a bit far away, making him hit his back on the concrete. He was about to stand up when it all happened really fast: the guy threw a knife towards him and a red and blue blur came fast and stopped in front of him.

"Supergirl?" Oliver said as he looked at that cascade of blonde her falling on her back.

"Hey Oliver!" She said, not turning her attention from the other guy. She used her super speed to knock the guy out, throwing him to the other side. She finally turned to look at Oliver.

"You shouldn’t be here…"

"It’s nice to see you too!"

"I didn’t mean that…It’s just… I’m happy to see you, but… What are you doing here?"

"I have a plan to help you, of course." She crossed her arms.

"I won’t escape."

"Who said anything about escaping? We will do this the right way."

"How?" He looked confused at her

"I’m going to talk to this agent and make her see the mistake she is making…"

"Kara… There’s no talking to agent Watson… She wanted me behind bars, she thinks I am a dangerous criminal… I belong here."

"No Oliver, you belong with your friends and family. You are a hero and not a criminal. I don’t care about your past, what you do in the present that counts… And she needs to know that too."

"She won’t listen…"

"She will listen to me! She can’t arrest me, I’m not from this Earth…" Kara smiled.

Oliver couldn’t believe that. Kara Danvers was really something else. And stubborn as hell. He could see what could go wrong with her plan but didn’t have the heart to stop her. Not that he could anyways.

"Listen, I brought help."

Barry came running fast and stopped by Kara’s side.

"Sorry, had to stop a robbery on my way…" Barry said as he smiled at Oliver "How you’re doing, man?"

"As great as someone locked in a prison can be."

"I know the feeling… Got arrested as well a few months ago…"

"I didn’t know that…" Oliver said looking surprised at Barry. "Why for?"

"Murder… But I was innocent. Long story, I’ll tell you later… The thing is… Kara had an idea. I think we should try."

"I can’t do anything about my situation guys… I made a deal with agent Watson…I needed her help."

"You could have called any of us… But it’s ok, we can fix this" Kara said as she looked at Oliver "It’s not fair to you. We won’t stand here and do nothing."

"Well… If you guys insist. I’m telling you guys, it won’t work but… Feel free to try."

"Thank you!" Barry said as he ran away and came back bringing Watson with him.

Watson yelled in scare, pointing a gun to Barry, looking like she would throw up anytime by now.

"What the hell is…Flash?" She kept pointing her gun to Barry, looking confused from him, to Kara and Oliver "And who the hell are you? Mr Queen? What the hell is going on here? You can’t have visitors!"

"We showed up here… We want to talk to you, please lower your gun." Barry tried to say as calmly as he could "It won’t work on her by the way, or me, so…"

"Who are you?" She pointed the gun to Kara.

"I’m Supergirl… And I can explain you all once we get inside and talk."

Watson still looked confused. She mentioned for Oliver to get up and follow her. She passed by Barry and Kara and told them to follow her. They reached a small room with a table on its center. She grabbed chairs for them and asked them to sit as she sat down across the table and looked serious at them all.

"Explain!" Watson said "What are you doing here and who are you, I’ve never heard of Supergirl before."

"Well, like I said, we came to talk to you about Oliver… And I saved his life, a big guy was trying to kill him." Kara said as she refused to sit, crossing her arms. "And I’m not from around…"

"What do you mean?" She said looking at Kara and then looked at Barry "And I’m sorry, but I don’t trust masked people, so you better take this off and reveal yourself if you want to talk to me."

"Listen, I know Oliver told you everything, about himself and his team… So if you know all the truth, you deserve to know everything…" Barry said as he took his mask off.

"I know you… Barry Allen. Arrested for murder…"

"I am innocent. And I will explain all about that later…"

"There’s no need. I read your wife’s blog about the lunatic."

"Good." Barry said

"And what I meant is that I am not from this Earth… Like Barry said, you deserve to know the truth…"

"Great plan guys, reveal yourselves to the FBI" Oliver said as he rested his forehead at the table.

"I am from a planet name Krypton that exploded many years ago. My pod got knocked out of its course and I spent 24 years stuck in space. I came to Earth to help protect my cousin but he was already the greatest hero of the Earth. A few years later I used my powers to save my sister’s plane and since then, I became Supergirl."

"How did I never hear about this?" Watson looked at Kara as if she was some lunatic person.

"She’s from another Earth…"

"What? Are you guys mocking me? Making me waste my time? What the hell do you want? I’ll have you both arrested."

Kara looked at Barry and Oliver, feeling nervous by the second. That woman was really annoying, she thought.

"I’m telling you the truth and I can prove it."

"The theory of the Multiverse is real. You know the Laurel that showed up recently? That’s Laurel from Earth 2. Kara here, is from Earth 38. There are multiple Earths with multiple versions of us…"

"I am familiar with that theory and always thought it was a lunatic’s idea of messing with people!" Watson crossed her arms feeling irritated with all that talk. She wanted nothing more than arrest them both right now.

"Barry ended up on my Earth by accident once and helped me with a few villains. So I returned the favor, by coming here and helping him, Oliver and all other heroes to save this Earth from an alien invasion."

"That thing that fell on Central City last year?" Watson asked them, remembering vaguely about that. "My superiors told us not to ask questions."

"They covered it up. Your president was killed by a Dominator; we saw it happening. The president that came after him, held a private conference congratulating all of us." Barry explained

"And this year, we stopped a Nazi invasion. Nazis from an Earth where they won the war wanted to come here and dominate this one, make it like their home. We fought and we won, we saved your planet one more time. Oliver was there all the times…" Kara kept talking as she walked from one side to the other. She was really nervous. And pissed at that woman.

"Oliver Queen is a killer!"

"No, he is not! Not anymore." Kara said

"You two are full of crap! Do you think I will believe it? Nazis? Really?"

Kara sat down across Watson, looking her deep into her eyes.

"Again, we can prove it! You have no idea what all of us have been through to keep this Earth safe, this universe safe. On my Earth we have a lot of aliens. Our president back there is an alien. There’s an organization that wants us all killed, they think we don’t belong. They tried to kill me and a lot of others many times. We had recently a world killer trying to take over the world. And it took all we got to save the planet. Your reality here is different, but I am sure you are aware of everything Oliver did to keep your city and your people safe."

"He also killed a bunch of people…"

Oliver raised his head from the table, having enough of Watson repeating the same thing

"Listen I told you a lot, but not everything." Oliver looked at Watson, feeling really pissed off. If his friends would try to help him, he would collaborate. He had nothing else to lose. "The island… I spent two years there, fighting for my life, having to kill to survive. The third year, I wanted to go home but a secret agency from the government brought me to Hong Kong. I had to torture for them to survive. I had to do a lot of ugly things or they would kill me. Amanda Waller…Argus… The name sound familiar?"

Watson lowered her head by hearing that name.

"I know you know about it. And yes, I did what I had to survive." Oliver said as he kept staring at her "Then, they made me go back to the island. And lastly I went to Russia thanks to some people I met on my second trip to the island. The horrors I have seen; the things I had done… It changed me, so yeah, when I got back and started all of this I was a killer. I was damaged. I had only the mission my father left in my mind. It took my best friend calling me a murderer to make me see there was another way of helping the city, so I did that. I focused on honoring my friend. You called me liar once, but it wasn’t exactly my choice to go to Hong Kong or Russia. I wanted to come back home to my family, to Laurel… But I couldn’t. What’s done it’s done, I can’t change it. But I changed. I stand by that!"

A silence fell among them as Watson looked to Oliver and back to Kara and Barry.

"You said you can prove… I’m waiting…"

Kara grabbed her device and pressed the button. A wormhole opened and Watson jumped in scare. She looked at it with wide eyes.

"What the hell?"

"This is a breach. It’s a portal between worlds."

Kara reached her hand so Watson could grab it.

"You stay here." Watson pointed at Oliver.

Kara nodded at Oliver and held Watson’s hand, bringing her through the breach and Barry followed them.

Kara showed agent Watson the DEO, her pod, introduced her to J’onn and asked him to show his true form.

"Where are you from, again?" Watson said as she looked scared at him

"Mars!"

"Oh… ok."

Kara explained to her about the work the DEO did for the government, how the president was aware of them. Barry kept following them and he had another idea.

"Kara open the breach again. There is one more place Watson needs to visit."

"Ok" She said as she grabbed her device once again.

"Earth X, please." He said and they stepped in the breach.

As soon as they stepped in Earth X, Watson looked around in scare. The place was so dark, so full of a weird vibe, it gave them all chills.

"This is the old Nazi headquarters." Barry pointed at a corner "That's were dr. Martin Stein took a bullet to save us all."

"Save you all?" Watson looked at them both, feeling more lost than ever. "This one I’ve never heard of…"

"It’s because we stopped it." Kara said as she looked around, having awful memories of that terrible and sad day. "My version of this Earth was a Nazi general married to Oliver’s version of this Earth, the Fuhrer. They had help from an evil speedster from your Earth…"

"An old enemy of mine" Barry completed

"They wanted my heart because evil Kara was dying."

"And they captured me, Oliver and a few more friends, including Dr Stein. There was a camp here"

"The camp?..." Watson asked, afraid of the answer. Hearing all of that sounded insane, but looking at that place… It was just awful.

"We almost died there but we were saved… Once we escaped, Oliver risked his life by impersonating their Oliver so we could get the hell out of here. We lost Stein in the fight…"

"And the last time I killed was when I put an arrow through that Oliver’s heart. You have no idea how disturbing is to look like you’re killing yourself. And I’m not even sorry, I hate Nazis!"

Watson looked like she had seen a ghost. The place was still full of Nazi symbols.

"That’s…"

"Awful, I know!"

They all looked back only to see Leonard Snart smiling at them.

"You’re a criminal!" Watson said.

"Not in this world, lady!" He blinked at her. "Nice to see you all again… Any new crisis, Flash?"

"We’re trying to help Oliver. FBI arrested him for being a vigilante."

"That’s awful…" He said as he looked at Watson and her uniform. "If it wasn’t for him and his friends, we would be dead by now, lady… Look at this place. We are still cleaning it… There are a few that still tries to bring that horror back, but we are always fighting them. But now, innocent people have a shot of freedom. We’ve only known terror for decades and decades…"

"Bring me back!" Watson said, her eyes filling with tears. "NOW!"

Snart nodded with his head to Kara and Barry, going away. Kara opened the breach once again and brought Watson back to prison with Barry.

"Enough!"

Watson said as she walked from one side to the other. Oliver looked confused at them all.

"This changes nothing…"

"But…" Kara started but got interrupted by Watson.

"Oliver still has to pay for his past crimes… But… After everything I just saw… I have no words." She looked at Oliver "You’ll have a lot of community service to do Mr. Queen. And will be held on house arresting for six months. I just can’t let you go free, but I can minimize your sentence. I’m going to take care of everything!"

She turned around and left the room. Oliver stood up in disbelief. Barry and Kara ran to him, hugging him.

"It worked!" Barry said as he smiled "I can’t believe it."

"I can’t believe it!" Oliver said as he looked at Kara and Barry, not believing what he just heard "What did you do?"

"We just took her for an interesting ride…" Barry said.

Watson sorted it all out so Oliver could stay at home now. Barry warned everyone and they all visited Oliver to celebrate and congratulate Barry and Kara for what they did. They had a small party celebrating and Diggle promised to bring William in the morning to live with his dad again.

After everyone left, Kara was the only one still on Oliver’s place. Oliver closed the door behind him and turned around, looking at her, still in disbelief.

"I just can’t believe you did it…"

"I had help."

"But it was your idea…" He said as he stopped in front of her.

"I would never let this injustice happen to you… I was so angry when I heard you on TV… Ollie… Everyone knows now…"

"It’s ok… Everything is going to be ok. Thanks to you I have a lot of time to spend with my kid now and a lot of time to think…"

"Just that?" She gave him a shy smile and he reached for her cheeks, caressing them.

"Also, this…"

Oliver’s lips crashed Kara’s as she embraced him by the waist.

"Do you think they suspect anything?" Oliver whispered to her ear as he started kissing her neck.

"Maybe… I was… Nervous…Angry today…" She smiled as he felt her breath becoming more erratic with his kisses in her skin "I’m ready to tell everyone anyways… Are you?"

"Always!"

Oliver grabbed Kara by the waist and brought her to his couch, making her lay down and covering her body with his. He needed to feel her so badly, he thought he was going to go insane.

"I’m just sorry you don’t have your freedom yet." She whispered between his kisses.

"It’s ok, I have you here with me… I’m home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: Prompt by Jamie: "Have you considered doing one where Barry teases Oliver that Kara finds him "gross" from the Earth X comment and it goes from there? - Ok, so this one will be half comedy, half M rated (but light).


	33. 33. With a little help from my friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Jamie: "Have you considered doing one where Barry teases Oliver that Kara finds him "gross" from the Earth X comment and it goes from there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was inspired to write this one since an idea came into my mind. I mixed humor with light M rating, but I assure you it's safe to read it. 
> 
> hope you like this one ^^

Country music played on the background and people were really excited, drinking, dancing and laughing all around. By the bar, Barry Allen and Oliver Queen talked as they drank their beer, Oliver looking around like he was questioning why the hell was he in a country music bar.

"I’m starting to question your taste; I confess…" Oliver said while he sat on a stool by Barry’s side. "How did you find this place anyways?"

"I helped a meta who used to sing country music once. I ended up liking here… It’s nice…"

"Debatable…" Oliver said as he drank a sip of his beer. "But this is nice… We avoided the end of the world…"

"Once again…"

"It never gets old, does it?"

"No."

They laughed as they made a playful toast about their victory. It was a though one, but they managed, as always. This time around it was only Oliver in Central City backing Barry up.

"Have you heard from Kara? It’s weird not having her around this time…" Oliver said as he looked at the bar counter.

And it was true. Since the last invasion they faced, they became used to have her help once and a while. She was trying to visit more her friends from Earth 1 but something always happened, so they always ended up fighting some evil. Oliver kinda missed it this time around.

"Last time I’ve heard from her; she was fighting a… World killer… something like that…"

"That sound serious…" He looked worried

"It is. I asked if she needed help, but she said it was for the best if they took care of the situation. This someone is from Krypton as well, and Kara told me this Reign almost got her killed once, so you know…"

"We would probably have our asses handled to ourselves."

It hurts the ego, he admitted to himself, but it was true. None of them would have a shot against an evil kryptonian that almost killed Supergirl.

"Yep, pretty much!"

Barry looked at Oliver and started laughing. Oliver smiled, confused, having no idea what the hell was so funny.

"Are you ok, Barry?"

"No…It’s just… Man…We were talking about Kara and all I can think about is that “gross” line in my mind… That was funny…"

"Not at all…"

"I’m sorry man it’s just that… It was refreshing to see at least one person not drooling over you. I never thought I would see that…"

"Oh, this is because Iris said I was hot? Something like that?"

Barry looked at Oliver with an annoyed face as was Oliver’s turn to laugh.

"I heard that" Oliver tapped Barry’s shoulder "I’m just kidding man…"

"Well… Who am I lying to?" Barry laughed "My wife would jump you if she wasn’t dating me back then… We all know that… And so would Caitlin… This is so depressive…"

"No they wouldn’t…"

"Yes, they would… Believe me…" Barry laughed.

"If you say so… And not to rain on your parade buddy, but Kara apologized to me before she went back to her Earth…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…"

Oliver drank more of his beer as he remembered that day and started telling Barry.

FLASHBACK

After Stein’s funeral, Alex and Kara started to walk away, right behind the others as they prepared for their goodbyes. Kara felt a bit awkward and fist bumped Oliver instead of hugging him, that whole evil themselves being marries was a bit confusing to her. She couldn’t help but feel embarrassed about her comment earlier to him, and looked blushing at him.

"Can I talk to you before I go?"

"Sure…" Oliver followed Kara as they stepped a bit away from everyone else.

"Listen, I’m sorry about that gross comment from before…"

"Oh, it’s ok… Don’t worry "He smiled at her"

"It seemed rude of my part… I just… It was weird you know, I felt like I hated myself because she was so…."

"Despiteful? Yeah, I get the feeling…"

"Yes" She smiled, adjusting her glasses "And… The idea of me being with someone that awful… I just couldn’t wrap my mind over it, so I found it gross…"

"I know what you meant" He smiled "Because I felt the same way… It was like watching myself being with someone so awful… I had shitty relationships but I would never sink that low…"

"I’m glad… I mean, I’m glad you understand" She started to get nervous and blushed "I know it sounded like I was being grossed out about you, and I could never…I mean, not that I don’t think your hot or something, this is not what I’m saying by the way…ok, I’ll just keep quiet…" She lowered her head as Oliver just smiled, finding her nervousness cute "Ok, I’m glad we’re ok, see you next time." She waved at him and ran after Alex, opening the breach and disappearing from his sight.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Shit!" Barry said as he drank his beer, looking incredulously at Oliver "Not her too…"

"I’m not saying anything… But she doesn’t think I’m gross at all…"

"Look at you, all red and flushed…" Barry laughed

"Are you 5?"

"It’s just that, we never talk about those things man… We are having a bro moment here…"

"Oh my God… " Oliver covered his face with his hand. He looked at Barry "We do talk about it… Well, you talk about Iris… A lot…"

"Yeah, but I don’t know what is going on with you man… Since you broke up with Felicity… I don’t know if you’re seeing someone… You never talk about it."

"We are talking about it now, apparently…"

"So?" Barry insisted

"You don’t give up, do you?"

"Nope." He smiled finishing his beer and ordering another "So…"

"Nope… No one."

"So, if you could hook up with Supergirl, you totally would, wouldn’t you?"

"I’m not answering that!"

"C’mon, it’s me…"

"Barry, if I didn’t know you are immune to alcohol I would say you are a bit drunk right now."

"I’m just naturally invested in your happiness, and curious…" He laughed "I could drink this all night, man… I miss being drunk…" He murmured

"Be glad about that!"

"So?"

"Ok… She is pretty…"

"Yes."

"And cute…"

"Like a puppy…"

"Barry, would you please?"

"Sorry, I’ll be quiet now."

Oliver finished his beer, feeling like he had enough. He thought about what Barry was asking him. Well, he enjoyed Kara’s company, it was refreshing to have her around, she was so positive and bright and funny. Her laugh was contagious; he couldn’t just don’t laugh along. It was like a natural thing to do.

"She has a beautiful voice, she is a lovely person, she is selfless and caring… I don’t see why not."

"So you do like her!"

"I did not say that!"

"You should look at yourself talking about her, man. You’re totally smitten!"

"Shut up!"

"I know I’m right, man!"

Oliver patted his back and got up, paying the bill.

"You didn’t have to…" Barry started but was interrupted.

"It’s ok, next time you pay… I think it’s time to go… You are way too happy and this is scary…"

Barry laughed at Oliver’s comment.

"You need to smile more, Ollie… You won’t be so afraid of other people’s smiles."

"You are way too happy and interested in my love life…"

"I just want my friends to be happy… You know Kara is single as well, right?"

"Stop it" Oliver said as he whispered "You’re a speedster, not cupid."

"It would be nice… It’s all I’m saying…"

"Barry!"

"Ok… See you next time. Thanks for the drinks…" Barry said as he said goodbye and went home.

Oliver saw Barry leaving and took his bike, leaving for Star City.

He had no idea what was wrong with Barry, why was he behaving so weirdly and acting like matchmaker. He started thinking about what Barry told him, about him being smitten and the way he talked about her. It wasn’t possible, right? He asked himself. He was not the type of guy that daydreamed about someone, like a teenage boy in love. But then again, he couldn’t help but telling the truth. She was damn beautiful.

She had amazing eyes, and the way she looked so innocent at everything was beyond cute. She would laugh at their jokes and make her own jokes and then explain it because it was all about aliens and her culture. And he found himself being fascinated about her story, her past. No one would believe she had lost everyone in her family, everyone she loved, by the way she usually acted around others, so positive, so inspiring.

He had Barry to thank now, because he couldn’t stop thinking about her. Barry asked him if he would hook up with her if he had a chance… The truth was, he would totally love to. And by the way she looked at him the last time they saw each other, after another team up, he had the impression she wouldn’t mind it.

FLASHBACK

The bunker was empty except for the three of them. Oliver had scars all over his chest and was stitching himself in the abs, while Barry sat on the ground catching his breath and Kara looked at him, worried. She also had something else in her eyes, and he could feel she was staring.

"How can you do it while in pain, I’ll never understand…I’m glad I heal fast" Barry said, still breathy. It was a hell of a run he had, saving Oliver from an explosion while Kara brought the bomb to the sky, once she had sure it was all clear.

"I’m used to it. Had to learn on the island or I wouldn’t survive…"

"Impressive" Kara said as she kept staring at his bruises.

Oliver had a glimpse of Kara’s eyes on him but went back on focusing on what he was doing. After he finished, he lifted his head and met her eyes, still staring at him. The blue in her eyes was a bit darker than usual. She blushed and looked into his eyes.

"I’m… How do you…" She was lost of words, feeling embarrassed for staring at him like that. What was wrong with her, she thought as she realized it was really distracting to have a shirtless Oliver right in front of you.

"It’s ok… My scars are not pretty…" He said, trying to make her feel less embarrassed. Apparently it worked.

"I never saw someone with that many scars…" She tried to disguise but she was indeed curious, that was really something she had never seen before.

"Like I said before, I handled worse things than a knife wound… I’m ok, I swear."

"Glad to know" Kara smiled and he smiled back at her.

END OF FLASHBACK.

As Oliver got home and finally hit the shower, he started thinking about that night. Her eyes on him were of pure want, but he would never pressure this matter on her. He could see how conflicted she was, so he decided to help ease things for her. But her look… That deep and hypnotizing look in her eyes… It messed with his mind for a while.

He closed his eyes under the hot water, as it fell over his body. He remembered how she didn’t seem grossed out by his scars, how she looked curious at them, like she wanted to know each story. Everyone that saw them, looked scared, but not her. And he was pretty sure it was not just his scars she was staring at. The way she rambled when she apologized to him was just the start of it all, every time they teamed up from that day, he would notice a few glances from her. He felt a tiny bit of hope inside of him. Not that he would think of acting on these feelings, not anytime soon at least. He was a bit unsure about how would she react… At the same time, he wondered about asking her out, for dinner or something… Would he try it? Would he consider it? Would she say yes? He had a bunch of questions on his mind, but something sure on his mind. He was now, thanks to Barry insistence on the subject and his great memory, dying to taste that soft looking lips.

He turned the shower off, water dripping from his body as he reached for a towel and wrapped around his waist. He was suddenly feeling really tired, his abs starting to hurt again. He took some pills for the pain and dropped on his back in his bed, still in his towel. He looked at the ceiling, his eyes starting to close as he once again thought about the nice scent she had every time they hugged and her soft hair brushing his face.

He felt a warmth growing inside of him.

His heart felt like skipping a few beats.

It was all blurry.

But he never felt so great.

The pressure of her naked body against his was driving him insane.

How he ended up here, with her, like this, he had no idea, but he felt great. It felt like heaven.

He reached for her, grabbing a few strands of her soft hair, bringing her face closer to his. He had his back on the mattress while she laid on top of him, her knees each on a side of his waist. He felt a strong pressure, like his bones were about to break, but he couldn’t care. It was just her response to him, and he knew he would have bruises and gladly accepted them.

Her fingers caressed his scars slowly while she kissed his cheeks, then his chin, then near the base of his ear. She whispered something to him, he couldn’t understand what it was but he smiled anyways. One of his hands reached for her waist and ended up on her back, pressuring her against him, earning a loud moan from her lips. He smiled as he looked into her eyes and there they were. The same dark blue he saw the other day, looking at him full of want. She just smiled back at him, sliding slowly down his body, her lips reaching for his neck, the base of it, his shoulders. He hissed as he felt her warm tongue exploring his chest, her lips giving him amazing kisses, he would dream about them forever.

He actually felt like he was dreaming. Kara was there, in all her glory, on top of him, giving him the most incredible sensations he has ever had. His fingers got lost in her hair as she slowly went lower, reaching his abs. She gave him slow and torturing kisses, using her freeze breath in between the kisses, creating new sensations he couldn’t even try to explain.

God that was… he didn’t even know how to put into words.

And then, she reached where he wanted her the most. He actually tried to stop her, he wanted this to be about her, but she was ten times stronger than him. She locked his arms above his head, ordering him not to try to stop her again. He wouldn’t disagree with her. So now, there she was, bringing him to the moon and back.

He couldn’t control his hips, one of his hands played with her hair and the other grabbed the sheets really strongly. He felt the sweat coming down his forehead, over his neck. He felt everything at once and his heart started to race. She made him tremble like he never did before and started sliding back up his body, her lips stopping on his mouth. She gave him a kiss that he would never forget, so passionate, so delirious. He grabbed her hair in the back of her neck as he devoured her mouth. He couldn’t control himself anymore. He felt her hand reaching for his, making him grab himself and finally take her like he wanted so badly.

"Kara…" Was all he could say before he lost it.

Kara came through the breach, hoping she reached the right place. Oliver mentioned to her that he managed to have his Mansion back, but she never visited before, so she was a bit unsure.

She looked around and saw all the pictures near the fireplace.

Yes, she was in the right place. All she had to do was to find Oliver and hope he was home.

She heard a few sounds coming from a corridor and used her super hearing.

She wasn’t crazy, was she? She heard Oliver calling her name. Not calling… It sounded like a moan.

She froze. Her heart jumped inside her chest.

She took a few slowly steps towards the direction of his voice and stopped in front of the door.

Her heart raced like never before and she was really nervous about all of that situation. Ok, she heard him calling her name… Like that… But why?

She took a deep breath and grabbed the door handle, opening it slowly.

Then she froze again and her heart almost jumped from her chest.

Oliver was on his bed, apparently sleeping. But the thing is, he was naked. She tried to look to the wall or anywhere else, but then he moaned her name again. And a certain part of him was beyond awake. One of his hands were there as the other grabbed the sheets.

Kara blushed really hard.

Oliver opened his eyes slowly, breathing hard and feeling really confused.

And then he looked at the door.

"OH MY…" He jumped from the bed, sitting with his back to Kara.

"I’m sorry…I came looking for you… i… needed your help but… I can come back later… I’m sorry…" Kara also jumped when Oliver jumped, turning around really quickly and rambling nervously.

She got out as quickly as she got in, closing the door behind her. She rested her back against the wall, her heart still beating fast. She covered her face with her hands, unable to stop thinking about what she heard and what she saw. Her hands dropped to her sides and she opened her eyes.

Oliver stood by her side, with his pants on this time and looked at her. Kara jumped when she saw him, and blushed really hard.

"You’re still here…" He said, not knowing what else to say. He couldn’t believe she saw him…like that.

"I was on my way out, but I really need your help… So…"

"Sure, I can help you…" He smiled awkwardly at her.

"Hm… about…"

"Listen, about before… I’m sorry I…"

"You don’t need to explain…"

"Still… I had a dream…"

"It must have been quite the dream…" She looked at the ground.

"Yes, I’m sorry… I…" He thought about a million times if he should do this, but he was already screwed so, it wouldn’t hurt to ask "I hope this doesn’t ruin my chances of inviting you to dinner…"

"Oh, no…"

"No?"

"I mean… No, it doesn’t…" She smiled at him, still blushing.

"Good."

They keep staring at each other for a while.

"So… I will wait in the living room… Until you… Get fully dressed" She said as she got distracted again by the fact he was still shirtless.

"Oh, sure…" He said and went back to his room.

Later that night, Oliver went to Central City, to the same lousy country music bar from before. He was not feeling like himself. He just had a really weird day.

"I knew you would love this place!" Barry smiled as he greeted Oliver.

"Not at all… I just needed to talk…"

"What happened?" Barry looked curious at him as they grabbed a table so they could talk in peace.

"Man…" Oliver said as he sat on a chair and rested his forehead on the table.

"What happened?"

"Kara caught me in an embarrassing situation…"

"What?..." Barry said as he looked at Oliver’s face, trying to understand it. Suddenly, he saw the way Oliver looked at him and started laughing. "I’m sorry…please explain… But I guess I know where this is going."

"Thanks to you, I couldn’t stop thinking about her last night… I was so tired that I fell on bed and slept right away… Didn’t even bother to change…So… I had a dream… And when I woke up… Well…"

"Oh my…" Barry said, startled.

"Yep." Oliver looked at the table, as he drank the beer he carried with him. "I woke up and I realized what was happening and she was there, in my room…"

"She saw you… Oh my… Don’t make me say it… Oh, God…"

"Yep."

"Holy crap!"

"I almost had a heart attack and I think she almost had one too… She went to look for help with something her vigilante friend was working on and ended up…"

"Wow…" Barry looked at the table, not knowing what to say. He looked at Oliver "And… What happened next?"

"I asked her out."

"WHAT?"

"Man, she saw me naked… and she didn’t run away… I had nothing to lose, so I asked her out…." He drank another sip of his beer "She said yes."

"Well, this is a good sign…"

"I was mortified… But…"

"I see… This is well, embarrassing at least."

"We’re going out tomorrow night."

Barry looked surprised at Oliver. Only him would go through something like this and still hear a yes. Unbelievable. Barry smiled at Oliver and crossed his arms.

"See? I was right after all! I am indeed a great matchmaker."

"I hate you!" Oliver laughed as he drank more of his beer.

Actually he didn’t, he had to thank Barry later.

He was indeed a good matchmaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: Prompt by TheForrestofFanfic: “Loved the story! Id love to read a fic about them both coming back to their flat after a big fight, their bruised and hurt and they just talk, vent, heal and love - keep writing i love the pairing!”


	34. 34. This I promise you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by TheForrestofFanfic: “Loved the story! Id love to read a fic about them both coming back to their flat after a big fight, their bruised and hurt and they just talk, vent, heal and love - keep writing i love the pairing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I don't know what has gotten into me hahaha but yep, here I am with one more short story... Hope u guys like it

Oliver looked closer, trying to figure out who was that figure under that black hood and dark mask. It was night already, and it rained a lot. His team were fighting a bunch of agents on street and their leader seemed to be right in front of him. Kara Danvers stood behind him, ready to attack if it was necessary. They heard a weird laugh and a gun shooting.

Kara saw the figure pointing the gun at Oliver and didn’t think twice. She used her super speed and stood in front of Oliver. Guns had no effect on her so it was everything ok… Except it wasn’t.

"Hello, Supergirl!" A familiar voice said it as the person took the mask and hood off.

"Lillian Luthor?" Kara whispered in shock.

Then, she felt something warm on her stomach.

That was weird.

She pressed her hand on her belly and looked at all that blood. She looked confused at Oliver as she blacked out in the middle of the street.

Kryptonite bullet.

Oliver couldn’t think anymore; he was dominated by anger. He advanced towards Lillian and gladly, fought her as hard as he could. He knocked the gun out of her hand, grabbing an arrow from his quiver and pressing it on her rib, making her bent in pain. He used his knee to hit her chin, making her fall down as he pointed an arrow towards her.

"You are going to pay for it!" He said as he shot it on her leg.

She screamed in pain but slowly closed her eyes, feeling weaker by the second.

"Is she…" Cisco said as he ran, approached the scene.

"No! She is just out…"

Oliver grabbed another arrow from his quiver, a trick one, and shot at Lillian. It created a wire around her, tying her up.

"Just in case…" Oliver said as he looked at Cisco "Can you breach her back to DEO at Earth 38? I’ll take Kara to Star Labs."

It all happened so fast, Oliver couldn’t think properly. He grabbed Kara and ran towards Diggle’s van. They drove really fast towards Star Labs. He thought about asking Barry’s help, but he was a little busy trying not to get killed. That was a hell of a night, literally.

Hours later, it was really dark and still raining. The city was in completely silence as people would probably be sleeping and having sweet dreams. Meanwhile, Oliver was living a nightmare. Oliver opened the door to his apartment that he shared with Kara sometimes, letting her in and closing the door behind him.

"I can tell you’re mad…" Kara said as she still felt a bit sore, caring a red solar lamp in her hands.

"I’m glad Caitlin has those things just in case you get hurt while visiting… Seriously Kara, what were you thinking?"

"About saving you!"

"You almost got yourself killed!"

"I had no idea Lillian Luthor would steal Winn’s device and come here after me." She looked serious at him – I wouldn’t take the chance of letting you get hurt.

"I appreciate it, but you are the one that got hurt."

"I would do it again, if it meant I could save you. I am bullet proof Oliver, you are not!"

"Not against kryptonite!"

"That was a … misfortune… But still… I’m fine now."

Oliver took a deep breath while Kara sat down on the couch. Oliver kneeled before her, grabbing her hand and giving it a slight kiss.

"I’m not used to see you almost dying… I guess I got used to the idea of you being invincible…"

"You know I’m not…"

"Still… I was so scared…" Oliver kissed her hand one more time.

"Oliver…" Kara gave him a sweet smile and caressed his hair "I’m sorry I scared you… But you have to understand, I will never let anyone I care about getting hurt, even if it means putting myself at risk. I do this for a long time, I was taken down before, I almost got killed many times… It never stopped me from doing what I thought it was right. You just need to get used to it. And trust me."

"I trust you."

"Good!" She smiled. "And by the way, you have a lot of bruises…" She said as she reached for his hand, pulling him towards the couch, making him sit against his will.

She looked at his bruises a bit closer.

"I’m going to fix it… Since you didn’t let Caitlin do it."

"I won’t protest…"

"You better not, Mr." She looked at him as she grabbed a few things in his cabinet in the kitchen and in the bathroom.

She came back with everything she needed to clean his bruises.

"I don’t know what I would do without you…" Oliver whispered as Kara focused on the bruises on his chest and shoulders.

Kara glanced at Oliver and smiled at him, finishing his curatives.

"I love you, and I will always have your back" She said as she sat beside him, caressing his cheeks.

"How are you feeling?"

"I’m great now." She said as she looked into his eyes "The red lamps helped."

"I can make you dinner, if you want to…"

"I would love to but… First… I know something else that can help" She bit her lower lip as she looked to his lips and then to his eyes.

Oliver’s hand reached for her waist as he brought her closer and gave her a few kisses on her collarbone. Kara closed her eyes, smiling as she could feel his breath on her neck, giving her chills.

"Is this helping?" He whispered near her ear as he kept brushing his lips on her soft warm skin

"Yes" She left out a breath she had no idea she was holding "This feels good."

"I’m glad to help…"

"I need more…" She whispered and opened her eyes, feeling Oliver’s kisses going up her cheeks and directly to her lips.

She moved her lips according to his rhythm, her hands messing with his hair. She tried to adjust herself on the couch and Oliver followed her, covering her body with his.

They lay down for a while, their bodies almost glued to each other’s, her hand still on his hair while one of his hands pressed her waist and the other caressed her cheeks, never stopping kissing each other.

Oliver deepened the kiss, earning a soft moan from Kara while one of her hands lowered to his arms, feeling his muscles under her palm.

"I want to thank you" he whispered to her as their foreheads touched.

"Why for?"

"For always caring for me, having my back… I couldn’t ask for a better person to have by my side in this life…"

"You know I’ll always be at your side… And you don’t have to thank me." She smiled, giving him a playful kiss, teasing him with light bites in his lower lip. "I do it because I love you… I’ll always take care of you…"

"Now let me take care of you…" He whispered, teasing her back as he bit slightly her lower lips, going to her chin and back to her neck.

Oliver had a special talent, he knew how to amaze her with simple gestures. She felt in cloud 9 and he was barely kissing her neck, but in such a loving way, it made her mind go far away.

"Ok" she whispered back at him after taking a deep breath and exhaling, feeling her entire body relaxing under him. "You can take care of me…"

Oliver brought his lips back to her lips, giving her a slow, deep and passionate kiss. Kara responded with want and gasped as she felt the wonders his talented hands were doing to her.

"I need to get you mad more often" Kara teased him between heavy breaths and moans.

"Don’t you dare" He said in a deep voice to her ear, increasing his movements, making Kara lose all the control she had left.

He felt all her trembles as if it was him. There was no greater sensation than to see Kara like that, knowing it was all his doing. He gave her a wicked smile.

"Do you want dinner or me to keep going?" He whispered as he brushed his lips down her abs, slowly torturing her.

Kara couldn’t think, could barely say anything coherent.

"Food can wait" She smiled as she looked at him.

Oliver loved nothing more than to spend hours loving his angel. That who she was to him, an angel that came to his life to bring light to his dark days. She saved him more times than he could count and he couldn’t be more grateful and happy. She was gorgeous inside and out, and had a hypnotizing scent that made him want to ravish her all day. He couldn’t put in words how much he loved her, so he decided to show her.

A few hours later, Oliver and Kara just lay on their big couch, cuddling, Oliver hugging Kara’s waist from behind as his nose felt the scent of her neck. Kara’s hands covered his as she woke up slowly, feeling like she had the best night in her entire life.

"Babe?" She heard Oliver whispering.

"Hey" She whispered back.

Oliver gave her a few pecks on the back of her neck as one of his hand caressed her sides slowly.

"I love you."

Kara felt warmth in her heart as it started beating fast again. She turned her head a bit to her side to look at him. Her hand went to his cheeks as she caressed them, going to his neck next and bringing his face to hers.

"I love you too. Always and forever."

And they spent the rest of the night loving each other as if there was no tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: Prompt by VictoriaCostaVieira: I can’t stop thinking about it, what if Felicity fought or got jealous of Kara because of Oliver and said something that would hurt Kara’s feelings? - I am always neutral when it coms to Felicity on fics, but this prompt won't allow me to do that. If you like her, I am sorry, but she won't be nice.


	35. 35. When words hurt more than actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by VictoriaCostaVieira: I can't stop thinking about it, what if Felicity fought or got jealous of Kara because of Oliver and said something that would hurt Kara's feelings? - I am always neutral when it coms to Felicity on fics, but this prompt won't allow me to do that. If you like her, I am sorry, but she won't be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with one more short fic. Hope u like this one.
> 
> Also: I need your help - check Notes 2 at the end of the chapter for more info ^^

He felt tired.

It was another hard mission, another thug he had to chase, another person trying to take Star City over. Bad guys could give him a break, just for one day, he thought. He was on his way back to the bunker, already taking his hood off and his mask and gloves. Once the elevator doors opened and he took a few steps in, he saw her.

A blonde figure, wearing red skirt, a red cape and smiled at him shyly, like she was really nervous just being there by herself. Felicity sat in front of the computer, focused on what she was looking for and Diggle came in right after him.

"Hi Kara" Diggle said as he hugged her.

Kara hugged him back, smiling and then looked at Oliver. He smiled back at her, just a brief smile and nodded with his head as she waved at him. He thought it was a bit cute she was this shy. It was weird seeing her like that after seeing all that she could do.

"Hi Kara, nice to see you." Oliver said.

"It’s nice to see all of you, too" She said as she took a strand of her and put it behind her ear.

"It’s everything ok? Do you need help with something? – Diggle asked looking curious at her. Usually when one of their friends visited, there was trouble. He was just hoping it wasn’t another invasion.

"Yes, it is… I actually came here because I needed to talk to Oliver…"

"Do you want to go outside or something?" Oliver asked.

"No, it’s ok, they can hear." Kara took two steps closer to Oliver and crossed her arms "I was just thinking… If you could help me on something… Like a favor. We have really great agents at the DEO and J’onn, our boss, think it was a good idea if Winn, our tech guy and my friend, could get some training… James, my other friend is a vigilante on my Earth, but he is also new at this so it wasn’t a good idea for him to train Winn… So I told J’onn maybe I knew someone who could help and… Here I am."

"And… You thought about me? To train your friend?"

"Yes."

Oliver noticed Kara had a look in her eyes that it looked like a puppy. He thought about saying no, but she has helped them so many times now… He felt it was wrong saying no.

"Kara, I don’t know… I’m not sure if I am the right person to help you with this…"

"Oliver, stop it!" Diggle said as he approached Oliver and Kara "You trained basically everyone in this team, and Barry… You have a lot of experience, I’m sure you can help this guy."

"That was what I heard" Kara said as she looked down and then at Oliver’s eyes "Barry told me about your abilities… I think you’re the perfect person for this."

"Oliver?" Felicity turned her chair around abruptly and looked at the three of them "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Oliver excused himself and walked towards Felicity as she got up and went to a corner of the room.

"Tell me you’re not actually thinking about doing this…" She told him bluntly as she reached for his shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because this is insane. To train someone from another universe, requires you stay there for a while and we can’t afford being without the Green Arrow. We barely recovered from Diaz and he is still out there…"

"Diggle can cover for me while I’m gone…"

"You just got out of jail Oliver…"

"And what does it have to do with helping Kara?"

"Knowing your luck, you will end up arrested on her Earth."

"Thanks for the confidence…" He said as he was starting to feel a bit annoyed with all of that questioning.

"It’s not it…It’s just…we still have a lot to do, and things are crazier than ever…"

"No they’re not. We haven’t heard from Diaz in a while, Black Siren is training with Sara and the Legends, we only have a few thugs to care about, I’m sure Diggle and Roy can handle it. Besides, I was needing some time off… To clear my head…"

Oliver noticed the look in Felicity’s eyes. It was clear to him she was still uncomfortable when around him. Their breakup was not pretty, not at all, and things were still a bit weird. He remembered the last time they broke up and wasn’t in the mood to go through all of that all over again.

"And William?"

"He’s with his grandma. Samantha’s mom asked to spend a few days with him. She lost her daughter, she wanted to get closer to her grandson…"

"Understandable… But still… I don’t think this is a good idea."

"I just can’t say no to Kara, not after all the help she gave us."

"Are you sure this is the only reason?"

"With all the respect, Felicity, I don’t need you to say if this is a good idea or not, I don’t need your approval. You lost that right the moment you broke up with me… Again… For no reason…" He took a deep breath and looked at Felicity "I’m sorry, I need some air…" Oliver walked away feeling the anger taking over him.

"It’s everything ok?" Kara asked Oliver as she looked at him, worried.

"I just… I need some air… But, yes, I can help you" He smiled briefly at her and went outside.

Diggle excused himself and went after Oliver. Kara was left behind, looking at the ground and trying to understand what just happened. She lifted her head and saw Felicity looking at her.

"It’s everything ok, Felicity?

"Yes!" Felicity said as she turned her chair around again, facing the computer

"Are you mad at me, or something?" Kara said as she looked nervously at her. "I can’t help but feel you’re mad or something…"

"I’m not…"

"It’s just that…"

"I’M NOT MAD!"

Kara looked startled at Felicity and nodded with her head.

"Oh… You heard… All of that…" Felicity rambled as she remembered one of Kara’s inconvenient powers. "I forgot you could hear…"

"I just heard my name and saw the tension between you two…"

"It’s just that, don’t get me wrong but, we have a lot to deal with here and I think this is not a good moment for Oliver to be away…"

"Well, it’s not for long, just for the weekend. Barry told me Diggle was an amazing Green Arrow, and if Oliver thinks his team can handle the city for a few days…"

"Well, Oliver is a big boy and he knows what he does… Even if he doesn’t always think straight, if you know what I mean…"

"No… I don’t…"

"Oliver can’t see a damsel in distress. He needs to run and help. When it comes to help a pretty girl, he doesn’t think with the right head…"

"I’m not a damsel in distress…"

"You know what I meant!"

Kara turned around and left the bunker, finding Felicity’s behavior weird. She was never that mean before, something must have happened. She remembered when Barry told her a few weeks ago how Oliver was not in a good mood because of his break up. She thought about the way Felicity reacted to her request for help. It could only mean something: She was jealous.

But, of what?

It was not like there was anything going on between Oliver and her. She thought he was handsome, sure, and had fun fighting with him every time she came to help, but, that was it… right? It was not like Oliver would see her more than just a super hero friend anyways.

At least, that was what she thought.

Oliver smiled as he saw Kara. She had a weird look in her eyes, and it got him worried. He was not used to see her with that worried look, like she was now.

"Kara? Did something happen?'

"No… I just spoke to Felicity… I couldn’t help feeling she was mad at me or something…"

"It’s not about you, believe me… She has been this way for a couple of weeks… Since she broke up with me actually."

"Oh… I’m sorry."

"It’s ok… I’m ok now. I just don’t like this vibe that’s on the team right now. And it’s not fair if she took it out on you too…"

"No she didn’t." Kara wasn’t sure, but thought it was better to deny it. She was still confused about Felicity’s actions, but understood she might be still hurting inside, even if she was the one who decide to call it quits.

"So I just need to take care of a few things, then we can go."

"Thank you Oliver! It means a lot." Kara said as she hugged Oliver.

It was automatic. She completely forgot Oliver felt uncomfortable with hugs but surprisingly, he hugged her back. She suddenly felt at peace, like everything was right in the world.

The weekend came fast and went fast. Kara thought it was true what they say: when you are having too much fun, the time flies by. And she had a lot of fun with Oliver on National City. They trained Winn at the DEO, she took him to see CatCo, her beloved job, a few nice places she loved to go, and they ended up on her apartment.

Oliver was impressed by Kara’s Earth, how everything seemed lighter and brighter. It was cool to see posters of Kara around the city as Supergirl, and all the merchandising.

"Barry would be jealous." He joked as they went back to her place.

Kara laughed and she let Oliver in, closing the door right behind her.

"I bet he has a lot of that in his city."

"Not as much as you."

They laughed.

Kara felt peace once more and wondered if it was Oliver’s presence that made her feel this way. She would never imagine he was such a fun person to be around.

"It’s everything ok?" He asked as she just stared at him.

"No, it’s just… I’m not used seeing you this relaxed… Having fun…"

"I’m not used to it…" He smiled as they sat on the couch, facing each other. "Is this place… Your Earth is so different than mine, it makes me feel at ease, like I had no more weight on my shoulders to carry."

"I know what you mean… I feel this way sometimes… But having my friends, Alex, my family… it helps to know they have my back. Even as Supergirl, it doesn’t end up being everything my responsibility. We have a great team."

"I have a great team too. It feels good."

"Yes, it does…"

Oliver kept staring at Kara. He couldn’t help but think how good he felt around her and in her universe. Since the island he didn’t felt this good.

"Listen, I don’t think just two or three days are enough for Winn to be 100% ready."

"What are you thinking?" Kara looked curious at him.

"I was thinking I could stay for a while longer, if it’s ok with you."

"I would love to" Kara said a bit too excitedly, trying to disguise it. "I mean; it would be great for Winn… I feel like you are just beginning with him."

"I have the same feeling. I think I can truly help him. I wasn’t sure at first but being here now… I like being able to help you somehow. You did a lot for us once before, its fair I can do the same for you."

"I appreciate it." She said as she saw his face coming a bit closer to hers.

Kara looked at Oliver’s lips as he did the same. She was feeling nervous out of sudden and their noses were almost touching.

"I like it here…" Oliver whispered as he looked into her eyes.

"I’m glad you do."

Their lips almost touched when a knock on the door made them jump in scare.

"I’m sorry, I…" Oliver said as he felt the moment, that electricity that was running between them, was gone

"It’s ok… I… I will answer it…"

Kara opened the door and Alex was there, smiling at her.

"Are you busy?"

"Hum… No, not actually, why?"

"I need your opinion on something…" Alex said as she got in and saw Oliver on her couch.

Alex noticed Oliver blushing and Kara was behaving weirdly. She looked suspicious from one to another, hiding a smile that fought to appear on her face.

"You know what? I talk to you later; I just remember I have this thing to take care of… Hi Oliver…" She said as she waved at him and left, not even waiting for Kara’s answer.

"Hi…" He tried to say but Alex was already gone.

"Oh… Ok…" Kara said as she closed the door.

Kara looked nervously at Oliver, not really knowing what to say.

"I… I will take a shower and go to bed… Big day tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, sure… Big day…"

Kara stormed out to the bathroom and Oliver stood staring at the ceiling. He took a deep breath, thinking about what almost happened.

Oliver stood in National City helping Winn for a week and a half. It was finally time to go home and back in Star City, team Arrow was starting to worry, when a blue wormhole opened and Kara and Oliver came out of it.

"I’m so sorry" Oliver said as he looked at Diggle and Roy.

"We were almost going to Star Labs to ask Cisco to bring us to you…" Felicity said as she came in, with anger in her eyes "What happened? What took you so long?"

"I needed more time to help Winn. I think now he is more prepared to take anything that comes his way."

"How convenient…" Felicity murmured and walked to her computer.

"We were just about to go after a criminal organization… Want to join us?" Roy asked Kara, that smiled excitedly at him.

"Sure!"

Kara left with Oliver and his team while Felicity just kept looking at her screen. She tried to help them, but there was no need, Kara took them down in a matter of seconds and it did not take long for them to come back.

"You should visit us more often" Diggle joked as they came back to the bunker.

"I would love to, just say the word and I’ll come."

"It wasn’t even funny… I mean… they lasted like seconds… and it was awesome when Kara flew the other guy away. I think he will be scared for life."

After a while, the rest of the team went home. Felicity kept working on something on the computer as Oliver and Kara talked.

"Do you want to grab something to eat before you go?" Oliver said as he took his hood and mask off.

"I need to eat, like a lot…"

"I’ll change and then we can go. You will love Big Belly Burger…"

"Ok."

Oliver went to the other room of the bunker, to change. Felicity just looked at Kara from far away and finally got up, coming closer.

"How was the training?"

"It was great. Winn has a new favorite hero" Kara laughed as she remembered her friend fangirling over Oliver

"Well, I hope National City has some dark corner for Oliver to live in…" She said as she started to go back to her chair, but she was stopped by Kara, that held her by her arms.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"If you asked" Felicity turned around, laughing "He would move there in a matter of seconds… I know Oliver. So please, find him a good dark corner for him to live in, because he doesn’t know any different!"

"That is harsh…"

"No, that’s the truth!"

"What’s so wrong about Oliver helping me? Are you mad about it?"

"Don’t be so naïve, Kara… I have seen this scenario. I’m just trying to spare your feelings…"

"What…"

"I noticed you have a thing for Oliver… But it’s ok, everyone does! You see, you’re like the new meat so Oliver gets all excited and ready to help and he seems smitten and all, but don’t fool yourself. The secrets will come, and the darkness will come and soon, you will be something old and he will find something new to be happy about, someone new he can be a prince charming, someone to rescue."

Kara looked at Felicity, now 100% sure she was jealous. She felt uncomfortable because she was hoping to get along with her as she did with all others from Earth 1.

"It looks like you’re talking from experience… And I’m sorry if you had to be someone for others to rescue, but I’m nothing like that. I can also see you have a big problem with the fact that Oliver helped me. I don’t want to get in the middle of his, but…wasn’t you the one who broke up with him?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then why are you worried if he helps me? Do you see me as a threat, when it was a choice you made? It’s a bit confusing to me, to be honest…" Kara said as she looked at Felicity and smiled at her, but feeling a bit hurt at the same time "But also to be honest, you don’t need to worry about me. I’m Supergirl, I’m strong enough to save myself. Oliver is just helping a friend, and I won’t talk for him because it’s not my place, but if he wants to feel anything for any other person, he is free to do so. We can’t choose not to be with someone and hope they won’t with anyone else, ever again. I’m really sorry you are this bitter" Kara turned around, leaving the bunker "I hope you can overcome this and be happy…" She stopped to look at Felicity and took flight, going away.

Felicity kept staring at where Kara was, not sure what to say. Oliver came back right after their talk, looking for Kara and feeling a bit confused.

"What happened? Where’s Kara?"

"We talked…"

"Felicity, where is Kara?"

"We talked, I told you… and she stormed out."

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing…"

"Felicity!" Oliver looked annoyed.

"I told her the truth."

"What truth?"

"It’s better if Kara finds out now. You can’t keep acting like you need to rescue every damsel in distress, it’s so typical of you. Can’t help yourself when it comes to helping a pretty face but deep down, you have zero regards for other people’s feelings."

Oliver looked down, taking a deep breath. He couldn’t believe her. He had a feeling something was not right with Felicity, but now he was sure. Things were going to be impossible if they kept going like that. She was once again, after everything, acting like he was this monster, when she was the one who said it was over. She was the one who told him she didn’t love him anymore. She was the one who said no to his proposal. He just felt like he had enough, it wasn’t the first time. But there wouldn’t be the next.

"It’s easier for me to be the damsel in distress than Kara, she can lift a whole building with her finger, I’m sure she doesn’t need rescue from me or any other person." Oliver crossed his arms, looking at Felicity with disbelief. "I do not own you any explanation of my actions, but just so you know: I helped Kara because it was the right thing to do. We needed help with the alien invasion, she came even if she knew no one besides Barry. She came to Barry’s wedding, she stayed to help us with the Nazi invasion. She came three more times to help us, even if her own Earth was in the middle of a huge crisis, our team could handle themselves, I trust them now. They managed to keep the city safe, so I don’t see the problem here. The only problem I see here, is the one you have with my actions towards any woman."

"It’s not that…"

"Yes, it is! And I’m done! You are the one who left me, who said you didn’t love me, why do you care about what I do? If I want to help my friends, I will, if I want to date other women, I will. You have no say in my life, Felicity. And I don’t think this is working anymore…"

"What are you saying?" Felicity looked at him with shock in her eyes, ready for what she knew Oliver was going to say.

"I think you should invest in yourself… Away from the team."

"What? No…I like it here…"

"I’m not liking you here. I thought we could move on, we could be friends and support each other but apparently I’m the only one doing that, so… If you can’t be decent towards Kara and stop acting like a jealous 5-year-old, you should focus on you. We can handle everything from here. Curtis said if we needed him, we just have to call him. I called him a few minutes ago before changing… Have a nice life, Felicity!"

She tried to argue but Oliver walked away, leaving her alone in the bunker. It hurt him to do it, but he had to. It was something he knew it would happen, sooner or later, especially with the way she has been acting with him for the past few months. This was the last time Felicity Smoak tried to hurt him.

He looked for Kara everywhere and he wondered if she went back to her Earth, or if she was just flying around. He worried about what Felicity told her, it must have been something really harsh for Kara to storm out like that. Then, an idea came to his mind and he went to the roof of the building. As he opened the door, he saw Kara there, sat on the edge and looking at the sky.

"Kara? Are you ok?"

She turned around and floated to where he was. She gave Oliver a tiny smile, nodding with her head.

"I am."

"I’m sorry about Felicity. I know she told you some things…"

"It’s ok. I mean… I’m confused because I thought we were friends…"

"She has been a bit extreme for the past few months, ever since we broke up. I don’t know if she regrets it, if she doesn’t want to be with me and doesn’t want anyone to be with me as well… I’m just as confused as you are. But one thing I know. She had no right of talking to you like that… I don’t know what truth she thinks she knows…"

"It’s funny, she told me you have this need to save ladies in distress…"

"She told me the same thing…" Oliver scratched his head "I told her it’s easier for me to be the damsel in distress next to you…"

Kara laughed, making Oliver laugh as well.

"C’mon… It’s the truth" He said as he laughed.

"Ok… A bit" she teased him back.

"She told me I can’t resist helping a pretty face…"

"And?"

"Well, you do have a pretty face" He smiled, making her laugh once again "But the truth is, it’s the right thing to do. When a friend need help, if they reach for you, you help. I would do anything for my friends…"

"So would I." She smiled taking a few steps closer to him. "And thanks for the compliment, you’re not so bad yourself…" Kara made him laugh.

"I think she saw something between us…and got mad…" Oliver said as he stopped laughing.

"Was she right?"

"Well… back at your place… we almost…" Oliver said as he reached for her cheek, caressing it with one hand.

"Yes, we almost…"

Kara felt like she was hypnotized, suddenly the hurt and anger gone. Oliver looked at her the same way he did back in her apartment. She felt nervous again.

"No one has the right to tell me who I can help or not. And especially, who I can kiss or not…" Oliver said as he closed the gap between him and Kara, embracing her waist as his lips captured hers in a soft kiss.

Kara was taken by surprise but responded the kiss with the same passion Oliver showed her. She waited for this moment since that day in her apartment. This time, there were no interruptions.

"So…" Kara said as she rested her forehead on his, smiling "What about that food?"

"Let’s get it!" He laughed as he offered his arm for her "By the way, do you think Winn would accept having two jobs?"

"Why?"

"We will need new tech support around…"

"Felicity…"

"She’s gone. I was thinking about it for a while… She just made me decide for good."

"Well… I bet Winn would love helping you" Kara laughed

"I bet he would…"

"But seriously, what will you do?

"We have Curtis. He was part of the team and was more than happy to come back. We will be ok."

That was one thing he was sure. Now, more than ever, they would be more than ok.

They would be great.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: I will post the sequel of chapter 29 (the one where Lena and Ollie dates and Kara likes him and he likes her - a mess, I know). This one was hard for me to work with because it's not on Kara's nature to go behind her bff's back, so I fixed this. She won't be a backstabing b*tch here hahaha
> 
> Why do I need your help?
> 
> Well, for chapter 37, I had an idea. I want to work on a fic focused on Kariver, obviously, BUT, I also want to work with a secondary couple. I am Clois shipper, always will be, but I want to play with different scenarios. In this one, I want Clark single. And I want to work with him and some female character from Earth 1. I can't decide between: Thea and Black Siren (in this case would be: redeemed, trying to adapt to team Arrow).
> 
> So, who do you guys think would be best for Clark? Laurel or Thea?
> 
> And also: what do u think the plot should be (about Kariver)?
> 
> I am waiting for ur suggestions, gonna pick the most creative.


	36. 36. All that matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel of chapter 29.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u guys like this one.  
> More notes at the end ^^

Lena lay down in her bed as she watched Oliver sitting on the bed, with his back to her. Five minutes ago they were arguing and it was not pretty. All because she couldn’t help but feel he was different, distant. He couldn’t confirm or deny it, so she was worried. She sat down by his side and tried to reach for his hand, but he avoided it. He got up and finally looked at her.

"I don’t think things are working between us…"

"Why?" She asked, looking serious at him

"Because… Because I don’t love you anymore…"

Lena just looked at him in complete shock. She was not expecting that. She kept looking serious at him, as calm as she could be.

"Is there anyone else?"

"I don’t know… I’m still figuring it out, but… I thought it wasn’t fair to keep this relationship."

"Have you cheated?"

"No."

Lena just stood up and tapped her clothes slightly.

"Lena, please… Say something… I didn’t want to hurt you…"

"You already did that… You know the way out!"

She said as she left the room, still calm. She decided she wouldn’t cry or give him the satisfaction of knowing how much he hurt her. She would get over it, she was a Luthor anyways.

Oliver walked out of Lena’s place feeling a bit confused. He knew Lena was a bit cold sometimes and he was a bit unsure of her reaction. Maybe it was shock? He was expecting one more fight or something. But he was glad it all ended well, at least he thought it did.

He went back to Star City and tried to focus on his mission, his duty to his city as the Green Arrow. He also tried to organize his feelings because they were all over the place. He was honest with Lena, he had no idea if there really was someone else. He felt attracted to Kara, even more after finding out she was Supergirl, he had a crush on her before dating Lena. It was even more confusing to him because she was Lena’s best friend. He decided to do what he loved to do to clear his head: beat up criminals.

What he was not expecting was for Supergirl to show up and help him. She was glowing, like happy for something he had no idea what.

"Nice of you to show up."

"I wouldn’t miss a good fight. It’s all over the news." Kara smiled as she flew while Oliver drove his bike.

They used their abilities and powers to work together and soon enough the chaos was handled. Hostages were freed as the bad guys were inside the bank. Supergirl just used her super speed to knock them out while Green Arrow used his tricky arrows to tied them up. While he did that, Kara flew to help the hostages. At least Star City PD appreciated her help. She couldn’t say the same of Maggie Sawyer and the National City PD. But she didn’t care, the hostages were safe, no one got badly hurt. It was all that mattered.

"So… What’s up?" Kara said a bit awkwardly, blushing as she waked with Oliver, but on their suits after getting the job done.

"I broke up with Lena."

"WHAT?"

Kara turned to look at him, shocked with that news. He said it so bluntly, like he wasn’t even bit shaken by it.

"It’s true."

"Why? What happened?"

"I just… I realized I don’t feel anything for her, not anymore… And I rather be honest than fool her…"

"I’m a bit confused… I thought you guys loved each other."

"So did I." He said as he looked into her eyes "But the thing is… I think I’m falling for someone else… And I don’t know yet what is happening or why…"

"For someone else?" Kara’s heart started racing. It happened a lot when she was near him.

"You!"

Kara just looked at the ground, and then turned away, looking at the sky. She was trying to process all that information. She fought a lot with her feelings for weeks, because she was in an impossible situation: She had a crush on her best friend’s boyfriend that was also the super hero she hanged out a lot with, and that was telling her he broke up with her best friend because he was falling for her. It was insane.

"Won’t you say anything?"

"I’m… I…"

She was lost of words, that was the truth. As much as she fancied Oliver and enjoyed getting to know him and hanging out with him, she couldn’t do that to her friend. Not behind her back, it wasn’t right.

"I can’t stop thinking about you…"

He took a few steps closer, reaching for her cheeks as he caressed them. Their noses were really close, almost touching.

"I… I won’t lie to you… I don’t know what it is, but I feel something… But I can’t do this to Lena…"

"I know" He took a deep breath, feeling a small pain in his chest. It really hurt to want to be with someone and not be able to. And the worse, is that he understood her, he knew she wouldn’t the kind of person to do that to her best friend. That is why he admired her so much. "I’m sorry…"

"It’s ok. At least you were honest…" She smiled at him, taking a few steps back and away from him.

Kara took flight and went home. She was not in the mood, or didn’t trust herself enough to be around him anymore. And it hurt. But she had to do the right thing.

The next day, Kara felt like she was beaten by a really strong alien. She thought about it a lot and decided she had to talk to Lena. She wouldn’t be able to sleep in peace again if they didn’t talk. Since it was Saturday and she had the day off, she called Lena and invited her over.

"I am so glad you called! I needed to talk to you since yesterday…" Lena said as she hugged Kara as soon as Kara opened the door.

"Oh" Kara said as she was taken by surprise, hugging her back "Tell me what happened."

Lena walked in and sat on the couch. Kara grabbed a glass of orange juice for them and sat beside Lena.

"Thank you" Lena said as she drank a sip

"You’re welcome!" Kara said as she drank it and put the glass on the table in front of her.

"Oliver broke up with me!"

"And… He told you why?"

"We had this argument earlier… I told him he was not himself, that something was off. He told me I was seeing things. Then we had a big fight. After we calmed ourselves, he got up from the bed and told me it was over… But… Wait, you’re not surprised… You knew?"

"Yes." Kara said as she felt her heart racing. She decided to tell Lena… Everything. Literally. "I knew it, and it was because of me."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Oliver last night. He told me. And then, he told me he was not sure about it, but he was falling for me…"

Lena looked shocked at Kara, not knowing what to say. She was usually a reasonable person, so she decided not to jump into conclusions, even if everything was telling her she should just get up and never talk to Kara again. Kara did it for her once, so she deserved the same treatment. She deserved to explain herself.

"Do you like him?"

"I feel something… I don’t know what it is… I won’t lie to you, you’re my best friend. And I know it’s wrong, because he was with you…"

"Did you kiss him?"

"I told him I couldn’t do this with you… And I would never."

"Why did you see him last night?"

"Because I’m Supergirl."

Lena looked shocked at her again.

"I know he is the Green Arrow." Lena said "He told me he worked with Supergirl sometimes…"

"We stopped a robbery with a hostage situation yesterday. It was all over the news so I decided to help, and he was there."

"I’m mad at him, but he’s still a good hero… I’m still processing the fact that you are Supergirl by the way…"

"I know" Kara smiled shyly "This is your way of being shocked."

"I… How? You’re so… you…"

Kara took off her fake glasses and floated. She landed back on the couch and Lena just kept staring at her.

"And why tell me the truth now?"

"It’s because I know I can trust you, Lena. The same way you can trust me. This Oliver thing is a really messed up situation, I know. But I want you to know I would never hurt you."

"I believe you, Kara."

"I never told you before because the more people knows, the more danger they are in. I also would never put you in this situation…"

"I get it. Don’t worry." Lena smiled "I also get why this is hard to you. It’s not your fault you fell for him… Or that he fell for you. I appreciate the honesty from both of you. It still hurts, I still feel like I have a knife in my back, but it will pass… You can date him, if you want to… Please, don’t sacrifice your happiness because of me. I just… For now, I need some time off, away from here. I need to heal, clear my head, get over all of this… But know this, I’m not mad at you. I’m a bit mad at him, but not for liking you…"

Lena got up and opened her arms to hug Kara, that hugged her back.

Kara felt a huge relief, she was so worried about how Lena would take it, but she had a feeling that honesty was the answer. She knew Lena appreciate it, so it was for the best to tell her everything instead of lying and maybe losing her forever.

A week later, Lena was out of the country, in a well-deserved vacation by herself, in a paradise island. She met a nice guy there and sent Kara the pictures, talking about how she was healing herself. Kara was happy for her and wished her a good rest of vacation.

It was a long week, Kara tried to avoid Oliver or the Green Arrow, but she finally made peace with everything. She had dreams about him and still felt guilty about having those feelings. Lena telling her over and over again it wasn’t her fault was what made her feel a bit more relaxed about it, until a night when she bumped into Oliver. It was a charity event. Oliver was really handsome in that suit and Kara wore a dark blue dress that made Oliver think about tearing it off her later.

He smiled as she approached him

"You were avoiding me the whole week… Is this over or do I need to go away?"

"I’m sorry…" She said as she adjusted her fake glasses.

"Let’s talk…"

Oliver guided Kara to a quiet corner of the party, near the window. It had an amazing view.

"This is beautiful!" Kara said as she looked into it

"Not as much as you."

"Stop being cheesy…"

"Can’t help it." He smiled at her. "So…"

"I’m sorry I avoided you… I was feeling guilty…"

"We did nothing wrong…"

"I know. But still… The thing is, I talked to Lena."

"And…"

"I told her I’m Supergirl. I told her everything… She is not mad… She was hurt, but… She told me to date you if I wanted…"

"And what do you want?"

Oliver took a few steps closer to Kara, holding her by her waist as she looked into his eyes.

"You"

Their lips approached as they got lost into a deep and passionate kiss, something they were holding back for a long time, but now it was finally the right time for it.

And it was a hell of a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a different spoiler alert.  
> As I told u before, I wanted to write something about kariver but also Clark with someone. And you all voted for Thea, so yes, she will be the one for our Man of Steel.   
> I got a few ideas from u guys, thought about a few ones as well and I am already working on the plot. I didn't want to pause the collection to write this fic, so it will be a 3 part chapter for the collection (this will be a one time thing because I can't write this just for 1 chapter haha)   
> I'm still thinking about the summary, the part 1 is ready to be written, still working on part 2 and 3...   
> I need 2 more thing from u guys, because this part won't be my story, will be ours *-*   
> 1 - the main villain is Lex Luthor. Do u guys have anything u want to see about him? I can't tell you more or it will spoil the fic, I already have something worked out, but if u have anything u want to see about him, just tell me, if it fits on what I have here, I add to the plot.  
> 2 - I am a WestAllen shipper, all my stories are with them together. I want to do something different here, were they are just friends. So: who do u think it would be a cool gf for Barry, from Earth 1? It has to be someone that the others knows.
> 
> I want to work on the other parts before starting writting this one, so it might take a while... But I promise it will be worth it.


	37. 37. Everything - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara invites her Earth 1 friends for a celebration at the DEO that ends up in a nightmare, and now, they have to team up and save Superman from the vicious Lex Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! I'm back.
> 
> This next short fic has 3 parts, because I couldn't possibly write it as once piece only, it would be like endless to read lol
> 
> I asked for ur help, and u voted. So... Besides Kariver, this fic is also SuperSpeedy (Thea and Clark). Barry also will have a different love interest (I still love WestAllen, just wanted to play with different possibilities for a change). And it's really cool and fun to write new ships. 
> 
> So I hope you guys like it. The whole thing is mapped out, but I still have to write parts 2 and 3. So see u again in the next part.

She was finally feeling better.

She was finally feeling alive again.

It has been really hard to get out of the darkness she found herself trapped in. After losing Mon El, not even knowing if he was still alive, where he was, she buried herself in sadness. Thank Rao for her sister, her friends, Clark and Eliza. They all made her feel alive again, they never gave up on her even in her worse days.

That nightmare was finally over. Her heart was still broken, she was still hurt, but she didn’t feel sad anymore. It was time to move on with her life.

Right now, DEO was organizing a celebration and she felt excited for it. J’onn told her to invite some of her Earth 1 friends, it was about time they could properly meet, since they were always helping each other, first with the Invasion on Earth 1 and then Kara and Barry got trapped inside a musical world. Kara was excited for her friends to see the DEO and meet her sister. She grabbed her extrapolator and pressed its button, opening the breach.

At Star Labs, Oliver, Thea and Barry rested on the main control room as Caitlin checked the computers. Oliver and Thea had a few bruises and were extremely exhausted after helping Barry with a new threat that seemed unstoppable.

"Yes, he won’t be messing with anyone’s head anytime soon! Lyla just sent a message" Barry said as he looked at his cellphone.

"Finally!" Thea said as she looked at her itching forearm "Nice, I’m bleeding!" She said sarcastically.

"Come, I can fix this" Caitlin said as she smiled nicely at Thea, bringing her to her lab.

Oliver and Barry looked at each other, both relieved it was finally over.

"This guy was worse than Reverse Flash!" Oliver said as he scratched his head.

"I don’t know if there’s anything worse than that guy… But thanks man! I know you’re having a hard time right now… It meant a lot you could help!"

"I’m always here for my friends, Barry." Oliver said as he got up and patted Barry’s shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"I will be… I mean… The breakup was not easy and a lot was said… But I’ll be fine. I’ve been through worse."

"That’s what I’m afraid of…"

"What do you mean?" Oliver looked confused at Barry.

"It’s just that… You have been through a lot. A lot of pain and sadness. I am afraid you get so used to it, that one day you just won’t recognize you need time to heal. We all do, man."

"Talking from experience?"

Barry looked with a sad look at Oliver, not wanting to answer that.

"At least you managed to stay friends…" Oliver said "I think she might be burning my pictures right now…"

"Felicity wouldn’t…"

"Oh, she would!"

Thea and Caitlin came back to the main room after a while, Thea feeling a lot better.

"It was just a scratch, nothing serious" Caitlin explained to Oliver as he looked worried at her.

"Yay, I’m not dying!" Thea laughed

"Not funny!" Oliver said, looking serious at her "You almost did today."

"I wasn’t going to, big brother!" Thea said "I could totally handle that guy."

"He messed with your head."

"I know!" Thea said "I was…"

She was going to keep arguing with Oliver and they all heard a noise and ran to the cortex. It was just them at the Labs, Cisco was helping Joe with a case, so it would probably be someone breaking in.

"I told you once, you have no security in here!" Oliver said as they approached the cortex cautiously.

"A lot happened, man, I hadn’t had time… Kara?"

They all looked surprised as Kara waved at them, in regular clothes and wearing her fake glasses, her hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hi everyone!" She smiled

"You scared us…" Caitlin said as she hugged Kara.

"Why?"

"Because they don’t take care for their security system and bad guys break in all the time!" Oliver said as he greeted Kara.

"It’s not that…" Barry said as he hugged Kara.

"Yes, it is!" Oliver insisted, smiling at Barry.

"How are you?" Thea asked as she was the last one to greet Kara.

"I’m great. I came here because the DEO is hosting a big celebration today and J’onn J’onnz asked me to come and invite you all. He thinks it’s about time you guys meet our organization…"

"Oh, this is great!" Thea said as she smiled and looked at Oliver "We are totally going, right?"

"Sure, why not?" Oliver said.

"I’ll just change and…" Barry said as he used his super speed and came back wearing regular clothes.

Oliver just rolled his eyes at this and walked away to change as well. He came back a few minutes later, with a black large backpack.

"With our luck, it’s best to bring our equipment… You never know" He said as they all looked at him.

"Guys, I better stay here. With Cisco away, we never know what can happen…" Caitlin said as she looked at them.

"Are you sure?" Barry said.

"You go and have fun!"

"Are the others ok?" Kara asked Barry

"Yes, Legends are fixing stuff in the timeline, Cisco is helping Joe…"

"Diggle and the rest of my team stayed in the city."

"Cool… I wish you could come, Caitlin…" Kara smiled at her

"I’ll go the next time!"

"Shall we?" Kara smiled as she grabbed her extrapolator and pressed its button one more time.

As they all arrived at the DEO and the breach closed, Kara looked around, trying to understand what was going on. When she left, they were all organizing the party and chilling. Now, it looked like a bomb exploded, there were people running around, stressed and worried. Alex passed by and Kara ran after her.

"Hey Alex, wait! What happened?"

"Oh, Kara, thank God!' Alex threw her arms around Kara’s neck.

"What’s going on?" Kara repeated, worried.

"Lex Luthor escaped prison."

"WHAT?" Kara said as she looked alarmed.

All the others had worried, but confusing looks in their faces. Kara looked at them and then back at Alex.

"This is my friends from Earth 1, Oliver, Thea and Barry" Kara said and looked at them "And this is my sister Alex."

"I wish we were meeting in better circumstances" Alex said as she waved quickly at them and turned her attention back to Kara "He has Superman."

"WHAT? HOW?" Kara said as she looked terrified at Alex.

"We don’t know… But we are doing what we can to find him…"

"Alex, he almost killed Superman the last time. He has kryptonite… We need to do something now!"

"You were saying about our luck?..." Thea whispered to Oliver as she noticed whatever they were talking about, it was really serious.

"Kara, whatever it is, we’ll help" Oliver said as he took a step forward.

"Thank you." She said as she hugged Alex.

"We need to act now, we are doing our best to find him, don’t worry. We are going to find him, Kara."

"I know."

Alex let Kara go and ran to help J’onn with investigations. Kara felt a bit lost out of sudden, like she had lost her ground. Suddenly, a pair of arms surrounded her and when she realized, she was being hugged by Oliver Queen.

That was odd. And also felt great and comforting.

"He is my cousin. And the greatest hero this Earth has ever seen… Lex Luthor is his biggest enemy, he is a psychopath that wants to kill him at any cost. My cousin sent him to jail… And now I worry that he…He…" She tried to contain her nerves.

"Kara, you heard your sister. And also, you have us now as well. We will help you get your cousin back" Thea said as she approached them and rested her hand on Kara’s shoulder.

The DEO was in complete distress as everyone tried to figure out a way of finding Superman, thinking about any possibilities they could.

"Supergirl!"

They all heard a voice echoing through the DEO and looked around, confused.

"Lex?" Kara said as she looked around, trying to use her super hearing to find where the voice was coming from, with no success.

"The one and only! I need you to come alone to the Fortress, alone. I don’t need to tell you what will happen to your cousin if you disobey, right? I know you’re a smart girl, and will follow my instructions…"

Alex ran towards Kara, looking worried at her.

"You have one hour!" Lex completed before his voice disappeared for good.

"How the hell did he do this?" Alex asked, alarmed

"He must have some high tech… I don’t know… He did not send this from the Fortress, I would know."

"We should go to this Fortress; he must be there…" Thea said as she looked at Kara.

"He’s not there. He is the most dangerous enemy my cousin has ever had because he is really smart. He wouldn’t just sit there waiting…"

"He will be there, in one hour… You heard him." Oliver said "And we will be there too."

"He told me to go alone…"

"And we won’t let you go alone!" Oliver said, looking at Barry, that nodded back at him. "He doesn’t know us, or that we will be there."

"I don’t know… It’s really dangerous…" Kara said "I would never put you guys at risk…"

"Kara, you put yourself at risk every time you go help us on our Earth" Barry said approaching Kara "Let us help you this time?"

Kara looked at her Earth 1 friends and gave them a brief smile. She was really grateful for having them in her life. She still thought it was not a good idea, to put them all at this risk, but she decided to trust they wouldn’t get hurt and also that they would be able to help her save Clark.

"But we must be careful. He can’t realize you all are there, or something bad might happen to Clark… We don’t know what he prepared for me there…"

"Exactly! This can be a trap so he can end both you and your cousin. We are going to make sure you both stay safe." Thea said.

"And I have a plan!" Oliver smiled, making Kara look surprised at him.

Kara wasn’t used to see Oliver smiling that way. She felt inspired by his confidence and they all talked about his plan.

Kara flew high in the sky and landed near the entrance of the Fortress. She looked around, thinking about how much she loved that place, that resembled home, the home she lost a long time ago. It made her angry to know Lex Luthor knew his way there, that he could ruin her safe place like this. He discovered the Fortress a few years ago, when he last fought Superman and lost. Superman managed to arrest him, and he swore it was not over.

"So you decided to show up… Good!"

"What do you want? And where is my cousin?"

Lex gave her his cold smile and she couldn’t help but feeling he had some evil card on his sleeve.

"I’ve heard you are a close friend of my dear sister… How’s Lena by the way? I miss her…"

"Lena is fine without you…"

"I doubt that!" He said weirdly calm. "You see; she is a Luthor. She is destined to great things… You are just holding her back, but she will come to her senses…"

"Lena decides her own fate… Not you."

"It's cute the way you are so naïve… But let’s discuss what’s important here… First, your cousin is safe, inside that ice" He pointed to the other side of the Fortress.

Kara looked worried, but did not move. The ice was covered in kryptonite and if she got closer, she could be seriously hurt and that wouldn’t help Clark at all. She knew Lex was up to something, she learned from Clark to be careful around him.

"You asked me what I wanted… I want power. I want to show this world how great it can be, with no outside interference. I once thought that I needed Superman, because a hero is just as great as its villain… But see; I’m not the bad guy here…"

"I presume you have the same vision of your mother?"

"No… She wants to exterminate your kind, what I want is something different. I designed something, and I need your powers for that to work. I must warn you, this will make you human, powerless. Both you and your cousin will be just as regular as the rest of the world. This technology will change the world, and you want to save it, right? So I think you will find this is a great cause to support…"

"And if I don’t?" Kara crossed her arms on her chest.

"I figured you might be hard to convince… I tried to be nice and ask you, but I can always make you accept it… Incredible how sometimes a piece of your home can hurt you, right?" He smiled as he showed her a piece of kryptonite.

Kara felt ill out of sudden, weak, dizzy. So he had kryptonite, that wasn’t a surprise at all. She blinked and everything happened so fast, she felt confused.

Lex fell to the ground, trying to fight the air, but it wasn’t actually air, it was Barry. He ran fast around him, making him confused as he used lightning bolts to hit Lex anyway he could. Thea ran towards Kara and held her, moving her away from the kryptonite. Barry grabbed the rock that fell from Lex hands before he could catch it again and threw it in the air. Oliver acted fast, shooting an exploding arrow and hitting the rock right in the middle, destroying it. He aimed to the giant ice cube and did the same thing, exploding the kryptonite around it.

A loud noise filled the Fortress, hurting everyone’s ears and they all tried to cover their ears. Lex took advantage of their distraction to run away. Barry tried to follow him, but he was feeling dizzy with the noise, his ears started to bleed, so he stopped halfway outside the fortress and fell to the ground.

"Clark needs… Help" Kara said as she started to collapse, but Oliver grabbed her before she could hit the ground. He looked at Thea and nodded with his head.

Thea ran towards Clark’s body on the ground. He looked very ill, weak, and handsome. Ok, it was not the right time to think that, she thought to herself as she tried to lift him by his arms.

"God, he’s heavy…" Thea said as she reached for Clark with her both hands. She managed to lift him.

"What… I…"

"Shhh, you’re safe. I will get you back to the DEO, you just need to cooperate. You think you can do that?" She said in a low voice as she put his arm around her neck "That’s it, one step at the time… There you go…"

"Who are…"

"Later" Thea smiled as she tried to focus "Right now you need to focus on walking, or I can’t help you…"

Barry felt better after a while and tried to run after Lex. Meanwhile the other headed back to the DEO in one of the jets J’onn let Oliver borrow. Thank God he knew how to handle that, so he was able to take everyone back safely.

Alex, Winn and J’onn ran to help as soon as they saw Thea helping Clark and Oliver with Kara in his arms.

"Where’s Barry?" She looked around worried.

"He’s…" Oliver was about to reply when a whoosh of air came in and Barry stood before them.

"I lost track of that bastard! I tried to follow him, but he disappeared. At least I managed to hit him pretty hard!"

"Good" Alex said as she reached for Clark, helping Thea get him to the medical area "I’m so glad you guys did it."

"But he escaped!" Oliver said in a mood after helping Kara into the medical area as well.

"We will go after him, don’t worry." J’onn said.

"No, we all are going after him…" Barry said as he looked at J’onn "We will help you on this!"

"And we won’t take no as an answer!" Thea smiled at Alex and J’onn.

After a few hours, Kara felt way better and was already on her feet. Clark on the other hand, looked really hurt. It was taking longer for him to recover.

"He’s going to be ok, you know it, right?" Winn said as he looked at Kara, that had a deeply worried look on her face.

"I know it’s just… I’m not used to see him like that…"

"Well, you told us kryptonite is really dangerous to kryptonians… He was exposed for hours…" Oliver said

"That’s what worries me…" Kara bit her lower lip in worry.

Clark felt pain all over his body as he opened his eyes slowly, feeling really confused. He was trying to remember what happened and why he felt like a truck came over him. Once he managed to open his eyes and focus, he saw a short haired woman with a pair of worried hazel eyes looking at him in worry.

"I… I remember you…" He said trying to sit properly on the bed.

"Please, don’t…" Thea stopped him as she reached for him arm "You need to rest."

"You… I don’t know if I dreamed or if it was real… But… You helped me?"

"Yes, it was pretty real" She smiled, seeing he was a bit better. "I’m Thea Queen."

"I’m Superman…"

"I know your name is Clark, by the way" She gave a small laugh as she saw confusion all over his face.

"How…"

"I’m friends with Kara. I’m from… Another Earth… God, this is weird saying out loud!"

"Another Earth?"

"I’ll explain everything later. I’m with my brother and a friend and we helped Kara rescuing you. I promise it will all make sense later, for now, just rest… She’s really worried about you."

"How’s Kara?"

"That lunatic used kryptonite against her but she is recovered now… I’ll tell her to come here later."

Clark smiled as Thea turned around and walked towards the door.

"Hey Thea…"

"What?" She stopped and turned around.

"Thank you."

"You’re welcome." She smiled and turned around, taking deep breaths. "God, he’s really handsome…" She whispered to herself.

Clark lay there watching Thea leave and smiled briefly as he heard her own comment.

Oliver walked towards Kara as she talked to J’onn. He stopped by her side and J’onn thanked him for his help.

"Anytime, sir. But please, know I’m not going home until we catch this guy!"

"Oliver, there’s no need… We are capable of it…"

"I’m not saying you’re not. I’m saying we will help…"

"Yes, we will" Thea came closer to them and rested her hand on Oliver’s shoulder "Clark is awake, by the way… He’s a bit confused…"

"Oh, thank Rao" Kara left out a breath she had no idea she was holding "Thank you, by the way"

"No problem, that’s what friends are for."

"What worries me, is that Lex might be reunited with his mom and Cadmus now…" J’onn said as he crossed his arms.

"Cadmus is the organization that hates aliens. If Lex is back with them…" Kara said.

"But… By the tone in his voice, he doesn’t seem someone that takes orders… He might be doing his own thing."

"He said he needed my powers and Clark’s for his project… We need to find out more" Kara said looking at them.

Barry approached the group as he put his mask back on.

"I have to go back to Star Labs but I will be back. I just think we need extra hands on this mission…"

"It’s ok. We will think about something in the meantime" Oliver said, nodding at Barry.

Barry waved at them and disappeared through the breach Kara opened for him.

"Well, you guys can stay with me… I have a spare room, Clark’s on it but it fits two" She smiled at Oliver and Thea.

"It’s ok Kara, we can stay here at the DEO… I don’t want to intrude…"

"I insist, Oliver. It won’t be an intrusion, don’t worry."

"Well, if you insist, we accept it." Thea smiled back at Kara.

After a long day trying to find Lex and working hard with the entire DEO, Oliver and Thea followed Kara and Clark to Kara’s place. It was a nice apartment, really bright and not that big, but still comfortable.

"I am terrible at the kitchen, so I think we could order something to eat…" Kara said as she closed the door behind her after everyone got in.

"Since you were so nice with us, I thought I could return the favor…" Oliver smiled

"What do you mean?"

"My brother is an awesome cook. Believe me, the food is like heaven" Thea said as she patted Oliver on the back, playfully.

"Well, I’m curious now." Kara smiled back at Oliver. "Tell me what you need."

Kara followed Oliver to the kitchen to help him with stuff he needed to make them dinner. Oliver started working as Kara helped him grabbing ingredients and after that, she kept watching him cook. She was really surprised to see this side of him. He looked so chilled out, so calm and in peace. Nothing like the constant alert, serious and moody Oliver she was used to.

Thea looked around Kara’s place while her brother cooked. She really liked Kara’s Earth’s vibes. It was a much brighter place than Star City on Earth 1, things seemed so weird, but a good weird. She saw as Clark went to the balcony and walked towards him. The view from there was absolutely amazing.

"The view from here is really stunning" She said as she stood by his side, looking at the city.

"It is." Clark smiled "A really nice place to relax…"

"You look like you’re worried with something… If you want to talk about it… I know you barely know me, but I’m a good listener."

"No, it’s ok." He said as he looked at her. "I’ve been thinking about how much my life has changed in the past few months…"

"Oh, life changes… They can be abrupt…"

"Talking from experience?"

"Yes…" She lowered her head and looked at him.

"Well, tell me about yours and I tell you mine…"

Thea thought about it for a moment. She barely knew Clark, but felt like she could tell him anything. He had that something about him that made you feel peaceful and confident.

"You first." She smiled at him as she waited.

"I was used to fight for love. Every time I face an enemy, I thought: ok, you need to come back home to Lois. I fought with her in my heart. Now, I only fight because it’s the right thing, but with no deep meaning, so it feels kind of an empty feeling, that something’s missing."

"Hum… bad break up?"

"Something like that…"

"Super hero life can be hard to make room for love sometimes…"

"No, she was ok with that. She knew about me… It’s just… She was an amazing journalist, and she had a great future ahead of her. I couldn’t just be in the way of her accomplishing everything she dreamed of. We decided it was for the best, but since then, everything changed. Kara invited me over, to spend some time with her, since she was also feeling down."

"This is nice…" Thea said "having support."

"And your big change?"

Thea took a deep breath, not having any idea if she was truly ready to share her dark past and her crazy life, but Clark opened up to her, so it was only fair she did the same. She just hoped she wouldn’t scare him.

"My life has been changing for years now. First I lost my father and brother, only to find out 5 years later that my brother was alive. Then I found out I wasn’t actually daughter of my father and that my real dad was a psychopath murderer. He trained me to be just as deadly as he was, because I was tired of being the damsel in distress. I died, came back to life with this blood lust and my dad made me kill his enemies so I could have a normal life, if you can call this normal… I started being a vigilante like my brother but I was so tired of the violence and all the killing… I had to cross the line to save my city and we lost a dear friend of ours…" Thea lowered her head, trying to keep calm. All of that still made her have nightmares – "It was just too much. I tried to live a different life, but everything made me come back. And here I am, still helping my brother, but this time is different…"

"What made it different this time?"

"I guess is the fact that I don’t feel like murdering someone all the time… My city was dying and my brother needed help…"

"So this time around, you decided to help because others needed you to?"

"Yes, basically."

"I barely know you, but I can tell from your story that you’re different. That is why it was a big change for you. You have a new purpose. This is a good thing." He smiled.

"Wait… Are you not… scared?"

"This is all in the past, it made you who you are. We all have been through dark times in life. What matters is how you stand after falling and what you do next."

Thea left a small laugh out as she looked at Clark.

"The last three times I tried to open up with someone, they ran scared…"

"Not everyone understands. I know how lonely this can be… I guess we both are lucky enough to have family that understands…"

"Yes, we are… And you know what? I hope you also find whatever is missing to you."

"Hey guys, dinner is ready!" Kara yelled.

Thea and Clark walked back in and they all had dinner, taking time to know one another.

"Clark hates when I tell people I used to change his diapers…" Kara laughed as she drank her orange juice.

'So unnecessary…" Clark blushed

"Wait, I’m confused. You are older than Clark? It doesn’t look like it." Oliver said as he looked at Kara.

"I’m thirteen years older" Kara explained "He was just a baby when we left Krypton, but my pod got stuck in the Phantom Zone while his came to this Earth."

"Kryptonians age differently than humans, but I still aged while Kara was stuck there."

"So… When you came to Earth, you were still thirteen years old?" Thea asked, beginning to understand it all.

"Yes." Kara smiled.

"Now it all makes sense!" Oliver said.

"Thea, do you have any funny stories of Oliver?" Kara asked, making Thea laugh and Oliver look at her as he was going to murder someone.

"I have a lot of stories… But the best one it’s about his arrest… He used to be a jerk…" Thea looked at Oliver and smiled "What? It’s true, you were… I’m so glad you changed, brother." She smiled at him and then looked back at Kara "He got drunk and punched a paparazzi."

"Wow." Kara said as she looked surprised at Oliver.

"In my defense, the guy tried to take an inappropriate picture of my date that night."

"Well, it was fun when mom had to go there and grounded you for a whole month."

They kept laughing and exchanging stories for a few hours until Thea started yawning and excused herself to bed. She was going to share the bedroom with Kara and was more than happy to sleep in a mattress on the ground, even with Kara insisting for her to take the bed. Clark went to the guest room and Oliver told them he could stay on the couch.

Kara lay on the bed, trying to get some sleep, but failing big time. She couldn’t help but think about everything that has happened. She felt a bit better now that her cousin was staying for a while with her and she had her friends around, but she knew once they were gone, all her old feelings would come back. And she was fighting hard for them to stay buried, but it was so hard. The scene of Mon El going into that pod and disappearing in the sky kept repeating itself on her mind, causing her heart to ache.

Meanwhile, Oliver was looking at the ceiling as he lay on the couch and thought about even if this was about another crisis, he was glad he came and could stay away from Star City for a while. He needed it badly. It was hard enough to be around Felicity with her snarky comments after they break up. She insisted on staying on the team to help, but couldn’t cut some slack. He stood up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. As he drank, he thought about this Earth and how it was nice to be around new friends. Kara’s Earth was so different than his own, it was almost unbelievable. He turned around and bumped into Kara that apparently, had the same idea he had.

"I’m sorry" Kara said

"It’s ok…" He smiled "Can’t sleep either?"

"No… And it sucks…" Kara said as she grabbed a glass of water and drank it

"If you don’t mind me asking… It’s everything ok?"

"Yes… It is… It’s just that… I had some rough days, I’m still recovering…"

"Did something happen?"

"The mother of my ex-boyfriend that is also an alien tried to conquer this world and to stop her, I had to launch lead in the atmosphere, because it’s deadly to them. And for my ex not to die, I had to send him to space and I have no idea if he’s even alive…"

"Wow."

Kara sat down on the couch.

"I’m sorry. I’m just… Like I said, still recovering…"

"It’s ok. I understand. To see someone you love go, and know there’s nothing you can do, it’s hard."

"You and Felicity?"

"Break ups are hard…"

"Tell me about it" Kara said "But eventually we heal and move on… At least I’m trying to."

"So am I."

There was a loud noise as the windows from the balcony door exploded, broken glass flying everywhere. Kara threw herself in front of Oliver to protect him from the blast. Oliver was confused about what was going on as he saw Kara stand and look furious at a guy that looked like J’onn, but had half his face like a robot. That was weird.

Cyborg Superman stood in front of Kara and Oliver, ready to attack again when Thea came running from the bedroom, confused and scared.

"What is…" Thea looked shocked at him "happening?"

Cyborg Superman pointed his hand towards Thea, sending her across the room with a blast of light from his hand.

"Nice improvement, huh?" He said sarcastically as Clark also came in super speed and punched him in the face, making him fly around this time.

Kara flew high, grabbing him by the collar before he could hit her wall and also punched him. Oliver ran to his bag and grabbed his bow and quiver, shooting a few tricky arrows on his system, shutting it down.

Cyborg Superman managed be free from Kara’s hold and fell to the ground, rolling over and grabbing Oliver by his throat. Clark grabbed him by his foot and threw him away to the other side of the room just in time for a breach to open and Barry run, reaching for Cyborg Superman as he gave him fast punches. Sara Lance jumped from the breach right after him, holding two of her iron canes as she threw one directly on Cyborg Superman’s eye, making him fall on the ground. He grabbed the cane and jumped towards Sara, hitting hard her face and managing to make a deep cut in her arm and shoulder, making it bleed.

Caitlin jumped from the breach right after them, as Killer Frost and used her hands to freeze him.

"This poor version of Robocop is annoying as hell!" Killer Frost said as she turned him into a giant piece of ice.

Clark ran towards Thea, that started to wake up from being knocked out. Oliver and Kara looked at Barry, Killer Frost and Sara and smiled at them.

"Perfect timing, man" Oliver said.

"I went to look for some backup."

"The more, the merrier." Kara smiled.

Killer Frost became Caitlin again and she ran to help Sara, asking Kara for a first aid kit so she could do something until they get proper help.

"So… What the hell it’s going on?" Sara said as she looked at Oliver "All Barry said is that you guys needed help…"

"A dangerous criminal that is also a psychotic genius broke free from jail and kidnapped Kara’s cousin. He wants their powers to something evil probably, and we are trying to stop him and have him locked up again…" Oliver tried to fill Sara and Caitlin in as much as he could. "And his mom is part of an organization that wants all aliens dead…"

"Talk about psychos…" Sara said as she hissed from the pain.

"I’m sorry." Caitlin said.

"It’s ok. Thanks." Sara said as she hissed again "Ouch!"

"I think is better we bring her to the DEO." Clark said as he looked at Kara.

"Ok, I will call J’onn and tell him we got Hank…"

Kara called J’onn and Clark grabbed the huge ice with Hank inside of it, flying in super speed to the DEO as Kara did the same with Sara.

"That’s so cool." Thea said as she watched both of them leave

"Do you guys want a ride, or…" Barry scratched his head

"We’re ok walking…" Oliver said as he looked annoyed at Barry.

"Go ahead!" Caitlin said as she followed Oliver and Thea.

At the DEO, Hank was locked inside one maximum secured cage just for safety. J’onn allowed Kara and Clark to question him. Oliver followed them and stood just watching with his arms crossed as the cousins did their job.

"You won’t get out of here so soon, so I suggest you start talking! – Kara said in her best angry voice as she crossed her arms.

"You wish!" Hank laughed

"Where is Lex? Are you working with him?" Clark took a few steps closer to the cage.

"You’re lucky you got away, freak!" Hank said, punching the unbreakable glass. "Lex is somewhere safe! Now that Lilian is dead, he is the chief in Cadmus and we will finally bring all aberrations down, for good!"

Oliver could see that wasn’t going nowhere and they wouldn’t have any information anytime soon, so he decided to approach Kara. It was worth a shot.

"Hey… Listen… Can I try?"

"What? Interrogate him?" Kara looked confused at Oliver

"Yes."

Clark turned around as he heard Oliver asking to help.

"I’m sorry, I really am… But he needs a good scare, he won’t talk otherwise."

"Do you mean… Torture?" Clark looked serious at Oliver.

"Something like that…"

"I’m not sure…" Clark looked at the ground, not liking that at all.

"Listen, you guys need to trust me. I know you don’t like this kind of thing, but I learned the hard way that sometimes, you need to go deep to have answers. He won’t tell us a thing if you just keep asking him nicely. We need to find out where Lex is and where this Cadmus is."

"I trust you, Oliver" Kara said "And it’s ok, you can try it your way… But I won’t stay to watch…"

She gave him a weak smile and turned around, leaving the room. Clark nodded to Oliver and opened up the cell so Oliver could get in. He grabbed a few tricky arrows from his quiver and started.

Sara was in the medical area against her will. She insisted to Alex she was just fine, but Caitlin convinced her to make Sara stay down for the night, and have some medication. She lay down a bit dizzy and still in pain, but glad she was alive. She opened her eyes slowly and tried to sit on the bed as she noticed she wasn’t alone.

"I wanted to see how you were doing…" Barry said as he sat by her side, looking worried at her "And thank you for coming. I kinda feel responsible you got hurt…"

"I’m always there for my friends." She smiled "And stop it. I’m used, it’s part of the job getting hurt. Don’t beat yourself up over this."

Barry nodded with his head and smiled back at her.

Oliver kept using his arrows to try and get some information from Hank. He grabbed one he built specially for computers and technology. He aimed and shoot it. The arrow shrank itself halfway and entered his metal shoulder. Hank looked scared as his systems started shutting down little by little.

"If I press one button, it all turns down and you die. So, once again… Where is Lex? And Cadmus?"

"Screw you!"

Oliver approached him and punched him.

"One more time, where they are?" He yelled as Clark kept watching.

Caitlin and Thea were sat by Sara’s side on her bed when Barry knocked on the door.

"Hey, is anyone hungry?"

"Yes." Caitlin and Thea said and Sara just nodded.

Barry vanished and in a few seconds, came back with 5 large boxes of pizza. Thea and Caitlin jumped towards the pizzas and Barry offered a box to Sara.

"How are you still single, again?" Sara teased, making Barry blush as she grabbed her box of pizza "By the way, I don’t eat that much."

"It’s ok, I can eat the rest." Barry smiled.

Kara walked from one side to the other around the corridors as she couldn’t just be outside the room where Oliver questioned Hank, because she would hear and try to stop it. She understood it all, but it still bothered her.

She heard voices from the distance and followed them, meeting everyone in the medical area as Oliver and Clark walked in.

"So?" Kara sked, curious.

"I have the location. Lex must be there or we would have heard about him by now… We go early in the morning, Sara needs to rest now and recover from her injuries."

"I’m ok Ollie!"

"You’re still bleeding" He said, not letting room for argument.

"In this case, since your place is full" Alex said as she looked at Kara "Caitlin can crash at my place."

"Thank you" Caitlin said as she looked at Barry.

"I’ll… I’ll stay here… In case Sara needs something."

"It’s good to have a speedster around, you never know when you’ll need a quick exit" Sara teased making them laugh.

It was really late and Thea just felt like she couldn’t sleep or rest, for some reason. Something was bothering her. It had been a stressful day and night and she wondered if anything else would happen now. She walked slowly around the park near the DEO, on the way to Kara’s place. She stopped there to admire the place and to organize the thoughts on her mind. She turned around once she heard footsteps only to see Clark walking towards her with a worried look in his face.

"Are you ok?" He asked her as he stopped and put his hands on his pockets.

"Yes… I just needed some fresh air… Are you ok? You look like you’ve seen a ghost."

"I was worried about this whole Lex thing… I’m relieved we know now where to look. Oliver was really efficient questioning Hank…"

"Oh…" Thea said as she looked at him "Now I understand…"

"Understand?"

"Clark, you look like you have seen the worst thing in your life… I know where this come from…"

"It’s just that… I’m used to always try to find better ways of dealing with things… Torture is a bit too much for me."

Thea looked Clark with a different look. He was truly a nice and good guy and she started to understand why that Earth saw him as a great hero and an example to be followed. She was not used to people being that good and that nice. It was a good surprise, for once.

"Ollie had a dark past. Remember when I told you about when we thought he died and then he showed up five years later?"

"Yes."

"Well… He was stranded on an island. I don’t know all the details because he doesn’t like talking about it. But he took me there once. And it was a horrible place. I have no idea how he managed to survive that and be sane at the same time."

Thea sat on a bench near her and Clark did the same, sitting beside her as he listened.

"All I know is that he had to do a lot to survive. He had to kill, he had to do ugly things… And those things changed him. I said he was a jerk before… When he came back, it was a completely different person. Once I found out my brother was the infamous Star City’s vigilante, I couldn’t believe him. And I was proud of him, even if he had some dark ways of dealing with criminals. Because he was dedicating his life to save others. He was risking his own life every night so others could be safe. And then, I didn’t care what was his methods. Later, I came to experience those rough methods, and I wasn’t ok with that… But I tried to understand… It’s not easy, but… I guess Ollie learned with time that he could always find another way, but sometimes, he thinks scaring people it’s the easiest way to get information."

"I could tell he wasn’t really going to kill Hank… It was just…something new."

"It’s scary, but… You get used to it… And no, he doesn’t kill anymore… Like I said, he found another way."

"I’m glad to know."

Thea noticed the sad look in Clark’s eyes. It had a different shade of blue this time and she couldn’t help but wonder.

"Doesn’t it make you feel alone? This secret life of super hero?"

"Sometimes…" Clark lifted his head, looking at Thea. "There’s something I didn’t tell you about Lois… We just didn’t break up… She was murdered."

"Oh…" Thea covered her mouth with both her hands as she looked at Clark "I’m so sorry…I shouldn’t have said anything…"

"It’s ok… It’s just a bit hard for me to talk about it, that is why I didn’t…"

"It’s ok…" She said as she rested one of her hands on his shoulder

"And yes, it does feel lonely sometimes… I think I just miss having someone to come back to every night."

"I know the feeling…"

"Why? If you don’t mind me asking…"

"This life… It doesn’t allow you to have someone, you know? Many times I tired, many times it went wrong… Sometimes I just feel tired of trying. It’s like I was meant to live like this, alone…"

Clark could relate to what Thea said, because for him it was the same. He could never be himself with anyone, because of his secret, he doubted he would be able to again. But being there, talking to Thea, someone who could actually understand what he had been through, this life… It was a relief to be able to share like this. Her hazel eyes had that spark that caught his attentions. He was suddenly really glad she was there with him.

"No one was meant to be alone." He said in a low voice as he wiped one tear that came down from her eyes. "Not even super heroes that has to hide who they are" He smiled as he saw her letting a small laugh out.

"I guess you’re right…" She said as she looked back to his eyes.

It was unfair how blue his eyes were, she thought. And once again, that vibe around him that she couldn’t explain made her wonder a lot of things and made her feel peace. Their faces approached slowly, their noses almost touching. She felt like a thousand butterflies flew inside her stomach as he touched her cheeks, slightly.

She had a soft skin, he thought as their lips approached and touched slowly at first. Thea responded to his move by kissing him back at a slow pace. It was there was only the two of them in the world. He deepened the kiss as Thea put her hands around his shoulders, and they stood there, kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

To be continued…


	38. 38. Everything - Part 2

It was a bit late and the DEO was in complete silence. Sara lay down on the bed, finally feeling like her body was starting to relax. She was used by now, being in constant alert, always looking over her shoulders, but something that night made her feel like she didn’t have to, like it was ok to close her eyes and try to sleep. She started opening her eyes slowly, feeling a bit dizzy from all the medication she took before. Her vision was blurry, but she managed to see a figure sat on the bed next to her. She jumped from the bed, grabbing the person by the neck and pressing on the mattress.

"Hey, it’s Barry, calm down…" Barry said as he tried to breathe.

"Oh… Barry?" Sara let him go, feeling confused "You scared me…"

"I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to."

"It’s ok… I’m sorry I strangled you…"

Sara went back to bed, resting her back on the pillows as she sat, pulling the covers ‘til it covered her lap. Barry sat back on the bed again, massaging his throat.

"I’m ok, seriously…" He said after the look of worry in her eyes.

"Barry… Go to sleep."

"I wanted to see if you were feeling better… I kinda feel responsible…"

"I told you before, Barry, I wanted to come. You don’t have to feel guilty… I am feeling much better." She smiled "But thanks for the worry."

There was a moment of silence between them and Sara looked at Barry, feeling something was off.

"Are you ok?"

"I think so…"

"You don’t look like you are…"

"I’m just… I’m trying to adjust…"

"Iris?"

Barry nodded with his head.

"We are still friends, but is a bit weird for me…"

"You spent more than a decade in love with her, it’s completely normal to feel weird after a break up. At least you guys are still friends…"

"I thought that was it, you know? That this time around, was meant to be… I just hate that it wasn’t… I feel lost sometimes…"

"It’s ok to feel lost. I know I do sometimes… I had my share of heartbreak and on each time, I learned something new. Then, I closed myself because I thought I was not worthy of having love, that I was too damaged to have someone in my life… Please don’t make the same mistakes I made… You guys didn’t work out; it happens… You feel sad for a while and move on, but you never close yourself to anyone…"

"Mistakes you said? Cause I made a lot…" Barry let a small laugh out as he scratched his head.

"I have to tell you a secret…" She said as she whispered – Sometimes legends screw up the timeline as well, but we end up fixing it, so you’re not alone on this…" She laughed, making Barry laugh as well "But I wasn’t talking about saving the world mistakes… I am talking about thinking I would never find love again mistake."

"Oh this one…"

"Yes… This one…"

Sara watched Barry looking at her as he was lost in his own thoughts. They had a lot in common and that was the last thing she would expect. Their talk made her remember all the times she made that mistake, of thinking that she was not worthy. She enjoyed life, for sure, but never took any steps further, never becoming serious in fear of dooming it all. And looking at Barry like that, it reminded her that everyone at some point in life, ends up doubting themselves, wonder if they deserve love or if they will ever find it again, but at the end of the day, everyone finds their answers.

"It’s ok to find out that the one we thought that was the love of our lives, isn’t. It hurts, but time heals everything…" Sara reached for Barry’s hand and squeezed it with hers.

"You got really wise since the last time I saw you…"

"Getting beating after beating from life does that to a person…" She said, making Barry laugh again. "You are a sweet guy, Barry. Thanks for checking up on me. And staying around… You didn’t have to, but still… Thanks."

"We are on another Earth, the thought of you here by yourself… I mean, I thought it would be nice to have a familiar face around…"

"It is" She smiled. "It’s really sweet of you. And hey… Don’t worry" She said, approaching Barry as she caressed his cheeks "You are too adorable not to win someone’s heart again…"

Barry felt his heart beating faster as Sara approached her face to his, slowly. He hated the thought of leaving her alone at that unknown place for some reason, and now he was glad he stayed. Talking to her made him feel less sad, made him see things from another perspective. There was a woman that had died two or three times already, he just lost count of it, and still believed in being happy. She understood better than anyone about second chances and taking them. That not all was lost and that things could always get better. She inspired him a lot, after everything she had been through. He knew just half the story but was enough to make him feel that. He felt nervous out of the sudden, not knowing what to do when he realized her intentions.

Sara Lance was kissing him.

On the lips.

He repeated it mentally as he kissed her back at first, but then, freaked out, opening his eyes and staring at her in confusion. His heart was almost jumping out of his chest. He got up quickly and scratched his head,

"I’m… I…"

"Barry, breathe!" Sara laughed as she saw his reaction.

"Ok, breathe…"

"You’re cute!"

"I just… wasn’t expecting it…"

"Did you like it?"

Sara smiled as she rested her back on the pillows, looking at him with a funny expression.

"I… Yes, I mean… I did…"

"Hey…" Sara reached for his hand and pulling him closer to her.

Barry sat awkwardly on the bed, almost falling down. Sara smiled, thinking all of that was really funny. She never had this response from someone she kissed, usually it ended up with both being naked on the bed. But Barry was different, she thought, smiling to herself.

"It can be me, it can be someone you meet when you go back to your city, it can be someone you already know for a while but was just friends with… A lot can happen, but you won’t be alone forever…"

"It can be you?" Barry smiled as he arched one eyebrow "Are you giving me suggestions?"

"I’m not doing anything" She blinked at him, laughing "Things doesn’t have to be hard and complicated, you know? Just think that you’re young and have a lot to live."

"It’s a nice way to see things."

"I’m glad I could help." She smiled.

Barry looked at Sara and smiled, going forward for another kiss. Once their lips touched, Sara put her finger on his lips, pushing him away just a bit.

"Now you need to go to sleep." She said "And stop worrying."

"That I can do."

"Meaning?"

"I will think about this moment… It took me by surprise."

"Good." She smiled as she prepared herself to go back to sleep.

Barry laughed and got up, walking towards the door.

"Hey Barry!"

"What?" He said as he turned around to look at Sara.

"You’re a hell of a kisser"

Sara turned on the bed, with her back to Barry and closed her eyes. Barry kept staring at her, smiling, not quite believing what just had happened. He turned around and walked toward his bed on another room of the DEO.

On Kara’s apartment, Kara walked from one side to another, feeling worried about Lex and Cadmus. Oliver got out of the bathroom after taking a shower and noticed how stressed out she was.

"Kara? You’re going to create a hole on the floor…"

"I’m just nervous…" She said as she kept walking from one side to the other "I mean; we could have gone after Cadmus… Maybe wasting time is not a good idea."

"Go blindly after them while Sara is injured is also not a good idea" He said as he stopped in front of Kara, both his hands on her arms. "Hey… We are going to catch Lex and stop Cadmus, don’t worry."

"I know… It’s just… He has kryptonite, he almost killed Clark and I today… I feel like they can attack anytime now…"

"They won’t. They know you have backup they weren’t expecting. That is why it’s important to wait until tomorrow… What?" Oliver asked as he noticed Kara looking at him like something just popped into her mind.

"I just… I can’t just do nothing… Do you feel like patrolling the streets while I patrol the sky?"

Oliver looked at Kara, thinking about it. If he were home now, he would probably be beating the hell out of criminals, so it wasn’t a bad idea. Deep down, he had the same need to do something useful. He smiled, nodding with his head as Kara changed into her Supergirl suit in seconds.

"Just wait… I can’t change in super speed…"

"Ok" Kara whistled as she waited for Oliver

"Shown off" Oliver teased as he rolled his eyes while grabbing his things and suiting up.

Kara flew high on the sky as Oliver drove a borrowed motorcycle Kara brought him from the DEO. She said they wouldn’t mind and she would return it later. On their way, they found two guys trying to rob an ATM, a drug dealer, a woman being harassed by three huge guys that Kara loved to punch.

"I could have helped you." Oliver said as Kara dropped the last guy on the ground

"Sorry, the next one is all yours."

"Thank you" Oliver said as Kara took off, flying high again.

They spent half an hour chasing bad guys and stopping crime, when they finally had enough for the night. Kara landed next to Oliver as they reached the park, near the DEO. Kara took the bike there and came back in seconds.

"They won’t even notice" She laughed.

"Look at you, being corrupted like that" Oliver teased.

"Just a small infraction, for the greater good. You need to keep a secret."

They laughed together as Kara stopped walking and turned to look at Oliver.

"Thanks for the distraction… It helped."

"Anything for good friends." He said "We will catch that bastard, I promise you."

"I believe you." She smiled "It means a lot your help. All of this it means a lot…"

"It’s everything ok?"

"I just… I was feeling not quite myself, really sad for a while. Having you guys here, helping me, it just makes things better."

"Well, then I have to thank you, because I was needing to get out of the city for a while, to breathe fresh air…" Oliver took one step closer to Kara as she stared into his eyes "if it meant I could help you and spend some time here, I wouldn’t hesitate…"

The electricity running around them was undeniable, it gave Kara chills. Oliver felt like he needed to act now, finally giving in after a while trying to think about something else and thinking he was going mad for feeling attraction for someone who lived in another universe.

Oliver and Kara moved at the same time, their lips crashing together as they kissed. Kara let all of her sadness and frustration go in that kiss, grabbing the back of his neck with her hand as the other went for his chest. Oliver embraced Kara by her waist, bringing her body closer to his as their mouths explored each other.

"I think I heard something" Kara opened her eyes as she used her super hearing by accident.

"What?" Oliver looked around

"Follow me…"

They walked for a while around the park and finally found the source of whatever Kara heard.

"Thea?" Oliver said

"Clark?" Kara looked surprised

Thea and Clark were lost in their own world, kissing each other as they finally heard their names and pulled apart. Thea looked at Kara and Oliver and blushed. Clark blushed ten times more than her.

"What are you guys doing here so late?" Thea said as she looked suspicious at her brother.

"I could ask you the same thing." Oliver said with a serious face.

"Are you… Together?" Clark asked looking at Kara.

"Are you two together?" Kara smiled, finding that situation a bit awkward, but funny. She seemed the only one to think that.

The four of them stood in silence for a few seconds, no one knowing what to do or say until Oliver broke the silence.

"Hm… Can we all go back and try to get some sleep? We have psychopaths to catch tomorrow…"

"Good idea!" Clark said as he smiled at Thea and they all followed Kara back to her place.

Oliver lay down on the couch, thinking about that crazy night and everything that happened. He remembered meeting Supergirl for the first time and thinking she was really cute, until Jax asked what made her so super, and she just flew and drew a symbol on the ground with lasers coming from her eyes. That moment he thought she was also really cool. Little by little he got to know her, her spirit, and it all made him admire her even more. She was always up for helping them, no matter what. He felt confused at first but then realized, against his will, that he was smitten. He then got back together with Felicity, but always felt something was off. He tried to be the perfect boyfriend even if he knew he was flawed, but he never gave up, until the day he proposed and she said no. That hurt, but he knew the pain wasn’t going to last forever. He also had no idea he was going to see Kara again, but then she came back to invite them to a celebration that became a mission, and here they were. Their kiss was going to stay on his mind for a long time, he was sure of it. And then he remembered seeing Thea and Clark together. It was odd to him, because it was his little sister. The protective instinct kicked off right away, but then, he remembered who she was with. It was Kara’s cousin, someone with the same morals that she had and this said a lot about him. Still, he felt the need to protect Thea.

"Oliver?"

Oliver sat on the couch and saw Clark in front of him. He had no idea what he wanted, it was really late, but he just nodded with his head.

"I just wanted to ask… Are you into my cousin?"

"Are you into my sister?"

They looked at each other in silence. Clark took a deep breath as he thought about his answer.

"I confess I was caught by surprise…"

"The same for me, man" Oliver said.

It was like they were trying to understand each other. They both loved their family and wanted to protect them.

"I don’t want to sound the annoying brother that is overprotective with all of that cliché… But Thea has been through a lot. I don’t know what’s going on, or anything… Just…"

"I know" Clark said "I don’t think any of us knows what’s going on… But I think is safe to say all of us wants to figure it out… Just be careful… Kara recently suffered a huge loss, and it’s always happening to her… She’s strong, but…"

"I know" Oliver reached for Clark’s hand "I know you are super strong and all, but if you hurt my sister, I will find a kryptonite arrow and you won’t like it" Oliver smiled.

"I don’t need to tell you what I will do if you hurt Kara…" Clark smiled back as he shook Oliver’s hand with more strength than necessary, letting it go after the look of pain in Oliver’s eyes.

Kara lay on her bed looking at the ceiling as Thea lay by her side, looking at her.

"Can’t sleep either?" Thea sked

"No… It sucks!"

"I bet my brother has something to do with that…"

Kara blushed and laughed as she looked at Thea

"It just happened… I am as surprised as you are… I mean… I wasn’t planning on liking anyone else right now, I just recovered from losing Mon El and…"

Kara stopped as she looked at Thea. She could recognize the expression she had, because she felt like she had the same on her face.

"Life is funny, isn’t it? We never plan anything; things just happen… And sometimes, it’s what we needed, we just had no idea…"

"I’m glad Clark got closer to someone like you" Kara smiled at Thea. "After he lost Lois I was so worried. He was so sad. We all were."

"What actually happened?"

"She was murdered… They never found the killer. Whoever did this, did a pretty good job on hiding. My sister tried to help the investigations, but they are still trying to find who did it. They have some suspects, but nothing concrete. I just wish Clark, all of us, could have some closure on this…"

"I’m sorry… If there’s anything we can do to help…"

"You already are. Thank you by the way, for all the help"

"Whoever makes my brother smile, has my help and gratitude forever… Seriously, he never smiles" Thea laughed, making Kara laugh as well.

Early in the next morning, Sara was on her feet and ready to fight, feeling completely healed. She looked at her side and saw Barry asleep on the chair.

"I can’t believe it!" She murmured as she thought about how stubborn Barry was. She told him to go sleep and get some rest. Sleeping in a chair in the med bay was not it. "Barry!" She said as she slightly poked his arm, trying to wake him up.

"Hm? What…" Barry slowly opened his eyes and jumped from his chair when he saw Sara staring at him. He blushed and got up quickly.

"Barry, did you sleep here?"

"I… I came here around 4 am…"

"And what for?"

"To check up on you… This place is a bit creepy at night…"

"Barry, I am a former assassin… I can take care of myself…"

"I know that. I never doubted you are a badass. I just…" Barry scratched his head "I know it’s hard to realize how bad things are when we are the ones injured… But you were seriously hurt… And… Sometimes it looks like people are fine and out of nowhere something happens and…"

"Barry? What it’s going on?" Sara said as she looked worried at Barry’s expression.

"Oliver told me… When Laurel died… She seemed fine after surgery, and out of sudden she was gone."

Sara stopped abruptly as she looked at Barry.

"I never questioned how it happened because it hurt too much…"

"And Caitlin once kind of died the same way… Killer Frost saved her… I was just worried something could happen."

Sara’s eyes were full of tears she was fighting to not let them fall. She gave two steps forward and hugged Barry.

"It means a lot!" She whispered

"You are a great kisser as well, by the way" He said and she looked at him, smiling brightly.

Barry was really adorable; how could it be that she never noticed before?

It did not take long for the others to join them in the DEO so they could make a plan of action against Cadmus.

Once in location, as they expected, there was a lot of Cadmus agents for them to fight with. Alex, Thea, Oliver, Barry, Sara, Killer Frost, Kara and Clark advanced towards them and a huge fight begun.

"Clark, Kara, go find Lex, we can handle those guys" Oliver shouted as he turned around, shooting an arrow right on the shoulder of one agent, making him fall. "I promise; we won’t kill anyone" He added as he knocked down another agent.

Kara nodded as she looked at Clark and both used their super speed and x ray vision to find Lex. Kara was determined to bring him back to prison, and this time around there would be no surprises.

"I will follow them." Barry said as he punched a lot of agents at super speed "They might get in trouble; I don’t trust this guy won’t have a card up his sleeve…"

"Ok, go" Killer Frost said as she used her icy powers to freeze some agents. "I think you need to cool off" She said as she felt an agent trying to grab her "And don’t you ever try to touch me again" She froze the hand of the guy, that yelled in pain

Kara and Clark found Lex relaxed, looking through the window as he contemplated his view of the city. Kara felt a chill on her spine, that man was creepy, she thought.

"I was waiting for you" Lex murmured as he looked down and turned around.

"You knew we were coming?" Kara asked in a surprised tone

"Never underestimate your enemy." He turned around as he stared at them, smiling. "It pains me to call you that, by the way…"

"We are…"

"We were friends once, Superman" Lex said as he interrupted Clark. "You used to believe in my vision, in my ideas…"

"Because I was blind and I thought you were just misunderstood and a good person deep down… I know now I was wrong."

"It didn’t have to be this way… We could have accomplished great things together…"

"I would never want to accomplish anything with you…"

"It’s a shame…" Lex said as he turned his back to Kara and Clark. "I’m aware of it… I also was never going to wait for you unprepared… You see, I learned from my mistakes before" Lex said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"What do you mean?" Kara said

Lex looked at them both and just smiled as he pressed a button on his watch. The whole room turned green and Kara and Clark fell down to the ground, in pain.

"I made a few improvements after my mom died. Our new location had to be kryptonian proof…"

Barry came running fast and looked like he was blast in the air by something invisible as he was thrown away and also fell down the minute he stepped inside the room. Kara and Clark looked at him in horror, confusion all over their faces.

"And also speedster proof. Amazing how money can make things happen fast. This is a new technology… Do you like it?" He smiled as he saw Barry contorting on the ground, also in pain.

"I can’t… Move" Barry whispered.

Lex walked slowly until he reached Clark on the ground. He stopped by his feet as he just kept staring while Clark felt pain all over his body. Lex was really enjoying the view.

"See… I’m remembering something now that I see you like that…" He said in a low and calm voice. "I remember when I killed Lois, with my bare hands… I remember her body on the ground as she begged me not to do it… Such a beautiful scene… You should have seen it."

Clark started to feel anger taking over him.

"I can’t wait to finally do the same with you." Lex kept talking "we had so much to accomplish and you chose to betray me. You took what I loved, so it was only fair to do the same with you…"

"You…" Clark said as he tried to get up, failing as his muscles burned from the pain.

"Yes?" Lex said, still in a calm voice "Oh, you thought that bringing your friends would help… It’s a shame I was prepared for them…"

"But I bet you weren’t prepared for me!" Killer Frost said as she entered the room blasting ice from her hands, towards Lex, throwing him across the room."

His back hit the wall and Killer Frost kept walking towards him, full of rage as she froze his upper body against the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" Lex said in anger as he tried to get rid of all the ice.

"Killer Frost, and it’s not really nice to meet you… You messed with people I care about…"

"His… Watch!" Barry said as he still felt the pain, not being able to move "Destroy it!"

Killer Frost iced his watch, and it broke in half, falling from his wrist. As soon as she did it, Barry was able to get up and the green in the room vanished. Thea, Oliver and Sara reached the room just in time. Oliver aimed at Lex head while Sara and Thea helped Kara and Clark get up from the ground. Thea barely reached for Clark and he used his super speed to get to Lex, punching his face over and over again as blood spilled from his mouth.

"YOU KILLED HER!"

"Yes" Lex said as he kept being punched, his face getting all blooded, but he still kept calm "It was glorious."

"YOU MONSTER!"

Thea ran towards Clark, worried about what he was going to do.

"Clark? Clark, please… He’s not worth it!"

"HE KILLED HER!" Clark had tears in his eyes and felt his anger taking over him as if it blinded him. All he could care for was punching Lex until he couldn’t take anymore.

"Clark…" Thea insisted.

Clark couldn’t take his eyes away from Lex, his fist still filling each centimeter of Lex face. Thea covered her mouth as she worried. All of the rest just looked at the scene in shock. Kara walked slowly, trying to reach for Clark as well.

"This is not justice…" Kara said as she whispered, reaching for Clark’s arm. "You will kill him, please…"

Clark gathered all his strength and closed his hands. All he could think about was smashing Lex skull. He needed to get justice for Lois. He had to.

He took a deep breath.

Raised his fists.

And moved his hand in the air.

To be continued…


	39. Everything - Part 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say this a lot recently...but SORRY for taking so long to update.
> 
> Long story short: big event coming, work with cosplay happening so I need to finish new outfits for it = life is crazy. It's taking me a lot of my free time, so this is why it's hard for me to update more often... I promise the crazyness will be less crazyness soon so I will be able to update more often as I used to do.
> 
> One more thing: Tom Welling is coming to Brazil this december, I'm going to the con he will be in, and I will take a pic with him, and I WILL freak out about this until then - apologizes in advance lol
> 
> No spoiler alert today because I need to organize the list I have, but soon I will post the new chapter of this collection, I'm choosing what to work with from the list ;)

PART 3

Clark stopped his hand inches from Lex jaw and just let him fall to the ground, flying away. Everyone looked at him leaving, still in shock. Kara and Thea looked at each other, feeling relief washing all over them. Oliver walked towards Lex and grabbed him by his collar.

"My punch won’t kill you, so…" He closed his fists and punched Lex with all his strength.

Lex fell unconscious on the ground and Oliver shot one of his trick arrows that made wires tie Lex up.

"We need to bring him back to jail…" Caitlin said as she came closer.

"I don’t think a regular prison can hold this guy… Can the DEO do something?" Barry asked.

"I’m not sure… I will have to ask J’onn" Kara said as she crossed her arms and bit her lower lip "I think it’s best for me to find Clark…"

"Can I try?" Thea said as she looked at Kara "I think I might know where he went…"

"Sure… Go ahead" Kara looked worried "Something tells me he would want you to find him…"

Thea ran as fast as she could. She had a feeling he would be in that park they kissed before. He said he liked going there to think. It was that or his fortress, but she was sure she would find him at the park. Kara looked at Oliver and Sara approached her, putting her hand on Kara’s shoulder.

"We might have a solution… For your Lex problem…" She looked at Oliver that figured right away what she meant by that.

"DEO can just cover this up… But we can bring Lex to Argus."

"Argus?" Kara looked confused at Oliver.

"It’s a maximum security prison, they have the worst meta humans there… It’s impossible to break out from there" Barry said "I mean, I managed once in a mission we had, but I have super speed so… Does Lex have any power?" Barry scratched his head nervously, with the look both Sara and Oliver gave him.

"He just have a psychopath mind… That’s dangerous enough" Kara said.

"Argus can hold him" Oliver affirmed.

"If you say so, I trust you" Kara said as she looked at Oliver, Sara and Barry "We need to go back to the DEO so we can plan a cover for this with J’onn and Alex…"

"I can drop him at Argus if you want" Barry said and after Oliver nodded with his head, he lifted Lex with his hands.

Kara opened up a breach with her device and Barry warned he would be right back. He did as he told them and a few minutes later, he was back.

"Lyla told me she knows exactly what to do. He won’t ever escape again."

"I’m glad to know!" Kara said "I hope Thea finds Clark, I’m worried about him…"

"He’s going to be ok" Oliver said as he caressed Kara’s shoulder with one of his hands.

Kara smiled as they went back to the DEO. Kara just hoped Oliver was right.

Meanwhile, Thea approached the bench she shared with Clark the other night and smiled, seeing him sat there, with his head lowered and in regular clothes.

"How are you doing?" She asked in a low voice as she stopped right in front of him, not sure about what to do.

Clark lifted his head and gave Thea a weak smile.

"I don’t know… I feel… Weird."

"It’s going to get better…"

"How do you know?"

"Because I have been there…"

Clark gave her room to sit by his side and she did it. She looked at him and slowly put her hand over his, caressing slightly.

"I almost killed someone today… I know he is evil, but still… It’s hard to explain."

"You don’t need to." Thea looked serious at him "Remember when I told you about my dark past? What I didn’t tell you, was that my father once drugged me to kill Sara so he could tape it and use it to blackmail Oliver so he could kill his mortal enemy.

Clark looked startled at Thea. He was definitely not expecting this.

"But Sara is…"

"I know. She came back to life the same way I did. Because, thanks to my father and my brother failing to kill his enemy, I died. And when I came back I had to live with the fact that I have killed someone, someone dear to me and I wasn’t even aware of that… And I had to live with the blood lust, it was a nightmare. I understand, Clark. The urge, the anger. The regret. Even if you didn’t kill him, I know you feel regret for acting the way you did."

"I was so out of control…"

"Because you were hurt. You lost the woman you loved and just found out how. I know you’re not human, but this is a human thing to feel… It’s normal. You just need to let it all sink in, and give some time to recover, because I know it takes some time. I took a lot of time for me to recover when my mom died. I also watched. It still haunts me at night sometimes…"

"You get me…" Clark said out of the sudden "I’m so sorry you do… Because you don’t deserve all this pain."

"But I went through anyways… No one deserves pain, but it makes us stronger."

"Thank you, Thea. I’m glad you’re here now…"

Clark said, still with sadness in his eyes, but with a sincere look and smile. Thea brought herself closer to him as he caressed her face.

"I’m really glad" He whispered as he kissed her one more time.

Thea kissed him back, feeling his pain as she felt a single tear falling down his eyes.

"What are we doing?" Thea said between the kiss as she caressed his arms.

"Kissing?" Clark let a small laugh out

"Besides that" She opened her eyes and saw Clark staring at her.

"I don’t know… All I can say is that I know you are someone special to me. I will never forget how much you helped and inspired me."

"Maybe you don’t need to worry about forgetting anything."

Thea thought for a while as she looked at his confused expression.

"Why?"

Thea brought her lips once again to his, kissing him more passionately. She could tell him later, for now she just needed him and she could tell he needed her more than never as he kissed her back like there was no tomorrow.

Barry came back to the DEO and found Caitlin taking care of a few bruises she won at the battle with Luthor. He looked worried at her.

"It’s ok" Caitlin said as she finished stitching her knee. "It doesn’t hurt…"

"I’m glad you’re ok. And… I wanted to thank you for saving my life today."

"Well, you’re always saving our lives. I guess it was about time I returned the favor" She got up from the bed of the medical center and smiled "And… The person you’re looking for is at the training room…"

"How do you…" Barry looked surprised at her, not knowing what to say at the same time.

"I notice things…" She blinked at him. "See you later, Barry!"

Barry scratched his head and looked at the door. Was he that obvious? Because he knew she wasn’t. It was all new to him, he was as surprised as Caitlin sounded. Sara was the last person he imagined he would be daydreaming about kissing again. He decided to go to the training room and once he opened the door, there she was.

She was a badass, he knew it, but today she was something more. He remembered meeting her for the first time and being intimidated, because she could fight even better than Oliver. He knew she also had some darkness inside her, but after everything he has been through with Savitar, he thought darkness was inside of everyone, it just needed a push to come out and it was up to the person to let it, or not. Barry noticed how focused she was; how precise her moves were. It was like art right in front of his eyes.

"Hey there Flash!" Sara looked quickly at him, smirking as she hit the obstacles from the room "Are you fast enough to keep up?"

"What? I…"

"I mean" She said as she stopped right in front of him "do you want to train?"

"Sure… Why not?"

And there he was, nervous again. Sara caused this kind of effect on people.

Barry and Sara started practicing some hand on hand combat, as he promised her he wouldn’t use his speed to keep things at a fair level. A few moments after, Sara had Barry pinned on the ground, holding his wrists above his head, both her legs around his waist. She smiled, looking victoriously at him.

"I know how to deal with speedsters by the way… Had the displeasure of dealing with your old enemy, Eobard once…"

"Wow… I didn’t know that…" He looked with a mix of surprise and shock at Sara.

Sara sat on the ground, next to Barry and looked at him.

"Something happened back there… He was after the spear of destiny…"

"Spear of destiny? The biblical one?"

"And… It almost caused quite a mess…" She looked down, remembering everything that had happened and how she had the opportunity of have her sister back and change things. She thought about Barry and the Flashpoint. She understood him back then, the desire of having someone she lost back, it was so painful. She looked back at Barry "How was it? Flashpoint?"

"I made a mess…"

"I know that part… It’s ok, by the way… I get it now… I understood the moment I had the same chance."

"What do you mean?"

"The spear… It could change reality. It almost happened, but we managed to fix things before it settled on time… and ended up breaking time."

"I can relate…" He smiled, making Sara laugh. "It sucks."

"Yes, it does. But the thing is that I had the opportunity of changing things, so my sister could be back… And it tempted me. So… How was it? For you?"

"I felt desperate. I saw Zoom kill my father right in front of me. I just lost it. I ran like I never ran before and went back to that night, when my mom was murdered. I had no idea the kind of a mess I was creating. I learned the hard way that we can’t expect things stay the same once we mess with time… Not even if we undo the mess we create."

"I fight this urge every single day, it’s not easy…"

"Things are never easy for people like us. We make important decisions every day, we are always having to deal with bad things… But you are way stronger than I ever was. You resisted the urge, you understood what was at stake… There’s a reason you’re a captain of a team that time travels."

Sara looked at him and nodded, thanking him for the compliment.

"Which is really cool, by the way, did I ever mention that?"

"Only 5 times per day" She teased him, making him laugh

"Well, your job is cooler than mine, so…"

"Listen…" Sara said as she touched Barry’s arm, looking a bit serious at Barry "Thank you. For this… It’s nice to know someone truly gets what you’ve been through…"

"The same here…"

"And who messes up timelines as much as I do" She laughed and Barry approached his face to hers.

"Who could have guessed?" He said as their noses almost touched.

"I’m surprised as you are…" She whispered as their lips finally touched.

She had no idea what that was, and what were they doing but she felt good about it.

Oliver was lost in his thought at the balcony of the DEO, when he felt someone approaching and looked behind him, just to see Kara standing there. She smiled shyly at him and took a few steps closer.

"I wanted to thank you… For taking care of the Lex situation…"

"It was my pleasure to help. Specially after discovering what a threat to you all he was…" Oliver smiled back at her. "Is your cousin ok?"

"I think he is… Thea is with him, she called Sara to warn she found him."

"So… those two huh?" Oliver looked at his feet as he said it.

"Apparently yes…" She blushed as she looked at Oliver "I am happy Thea is a good influence and is helping Clark heal…"

"Winn told me earlier about Lois… I’m sorry your cousin had been through something so terrible… And, as much as is a bit…crazy I guess… I am happy for Thea. If he makes her happy, I’m ok with it."

Kara gave Oliver a knowing look and tried to hold her laugh.

"What?" Oliver asked confused

"I can see you are happy but worried at the same time… That big brother kind of worry…"

"It’s not that…" Oliver let a small laugh out "It’s just that… I love Thea and I want to see her happy and ok. I just don’t want to see her with a heart broken again…"

"It won’t happen… Clark is awesome. I always wonder how he manages to be a super hero, work, be an amazing boyfriend, when he was with Lois you know? And balance everything at once. If there’s one thing I know is that my cousin is incapable of breaking someone’s heart."

"I can imagine… I was talking about… You know… Different universes and stuff…"

"Oh that…"

Kara looked thoughtful. It was not only an issue for Thea and Clark. She had no idea what was going on between Oliver and her and had no idea how things were going to be from now on. Suddenly, she understood what Oliver meant about worrying. Suddenly, she realized he wasn’t talking about Thea at all. He was talking about himself.

"I need food. I know an awesome place, want to come?" Kara smiled as she fixed her hair behind her ear.

"I can use some food right now as well, let’s go."

Kara walked with Oliver towards a nice cafeteria. She ordered a few bagels and orange juice and Oliver ordered a sandwich and lemon juice. She happily ate it as Oliver looked at her in a funny way. He smiled thinking about how the small things made Kara happy.

"About us…" They said at the same time and laughed.

"You go…" Oliver said as he looked at her, feeling a bit nervous out of the sudden.

"I just… Well, I can’t help but thinking about…You know…"

"Our kiss?" Oliver completed, looking at her as his heart started beating fast.

Kara blushed hard as she looked back at him after finishing her juice.

"Yes…"

"Me too."

They stood in silence for a few seconds, just looking into each other’s eyes. It was a hell of a kiss, Oliver thought.

"I just wanted to tell you that… I don’t regret it." Oliver said as he rested his arms on the table, getting a bit closer to her. "I actually liked it a lot…"

"I can tell" She smiled "I don’t regret it either…" She lowered her head as she thought about it. She felt her cheeks burning and looked back at him, getting a bit closer as well while her arms also rested on the table.

"I would love to visit more often… This is a nice Earth…"

"Well, do you have a reason good enough to make you visit more?"

"I’m looking at her…"

Kara felt a thousand butterflies on her stomach. She was not used to this kind of flirting, and the last thing she imagined, was that she was going to be doing it with Oliver Queen. She was also not expecting this level of honesty from him.

Oliver waited and watched Kara’s reaction. It looked like a positive one.

And it was true, she was enough reason for him to want to come back. He wanted to come back for her, to see if they had any future. It would only depend on her now. He saw the look of shock in her eyes, the way she blushed. He felt his own heart beating like it would come out of his chest as her face approached his face a bit more and she looked right into his eyes, and then his lips.

She bit slightly her lower lip and it was it, the death of him. He gave her a tiny smile as he saw her leaning in. They stopped inches from each other.

"That’s fine by me" She whispered and Oliver attacked her mouth. She kissed him back with the same want he was showing her. She was beyond ok with the fact that she was his reason to visit. She was really excited about it actually.

Kara’s phone rang and she looked at it. It was a message from J’onn, that she needed to go back to the DEO with Oliver as soon as possible.

"I just hope it’s not another crisis" Kara laughed as they walked back to the DEO after paying for their food.

"Knowing our history…"

Once they got back to the DEO, everyone was gathered at the main room. Kara and Oliver walked in and saw Thea looking nervous at them.

"Did something happen?" Oliver looked worried at his sister, who just smiled at him

"Kind of… Nothing bad…I guess" She looked at Clark that nodded with his head. "I just wanted to talk to you… Because I decided to stay here…"

Oliver stood in shock, looking at Thea. She looked at him and held his hand.

"I was going to leave Star City once we got back, you know it. I can’t stay there anymore, as much as I love you brother!"

"I understand."

"I need somewhere new, somewhere where I can start fresh and try a different life… Alex and J’onn invited me to help them around here at the DEO, so I wouldn’t be unemployed" She laughed.

"And you can totally stay in my place" Kara said as she looked at Thea and then looked at Oliver "I promise you we will keep her safe."

"I trust you" Oliver said and then looked at his sister "Is just that… I will miss you, Speedy."

"I will miss you too Ollie!" She said as they hugged tightly. "And something tells me you will be visiting often, so… It won’t be that hard" She said in a low voice and laughed, noticing Kara and Clark heard her and were also trying not to laugh.

Oliver let go of Thea and looked at Clark.

"I know you will take care of her… I can tell she likes you a lot"

"I will, she will be safe here." Clark smiled

"I’m glad she has you now."

"Same here for Kara" Clark said, looking at his cousin.

Barry and Sara just looked at all of that as they talked among each other.

"What a nice family gathering it will be in the future…" Sara said.

"Nothing like keeping things in the family" Barry laughed as he looked at Sara, also laughing with him.

"I think this calls for a party!" Sara said out of sudden and Barry and Alex nodded with their heads, agreeing. "I will also miss you Speedy, even if we barely see each other anymore" Sara laughed as she hugged Thea.

"I will miss you too. All of you" Thea said "But I will be just a jump away" She laughed.

"Did someone say party?" Alex said as she came closer to the group "Let’s do it. My place tonight!"

"Actually, a small gathering with drinks and food would be awesome… I won’t super speed clean to you again!" Kara said as she crossed her arms, making everyone laugh.

"Ok, you won!" Alex laughed.

Everything was happening really fast, Oliver thought. He knew it was going to be hard, but like Thea said, she was going to leave Star City. At least now, she would be with people he knew and trusted. And he could still visit her and the woman he was deeply interested in at the same time, so deep down, it was a win-win situation. He tried to see the positive side of losing his sister to another Earth so it wouldn’t hurt so much as he knew it would.

Later that night, everyone was gathered at Alex’ place. It was a nice apartment, kind of big and comfortable. A nice music played on the background and Alex served them appetizers, which made Kara, Clark and Barry really happy, they ate almost half the portion.

"God bless those three" Sara said as she looked amazed by the amount of food they were eating.

"Wait until you see me really hungry" Barry laughed as he finished

"You would love the Wave Rider… It can create any kind of food you need…"

"Is that an invitation, Lance?" He asked with a knowing look.

"I don’t know, what do you think Allen?"

"Wait…" Oliver said as he looked suspicious at Sara and Barry "Are you two…"

"Are the two of us what, Ollie?" Sara got up from the couch as she looked like Oliver was insane.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about, man" Barry laughed and went back to the kitchen.

"Stop drinking too much vodka!" Sara laughed and went to talk to Caitlin, who was outside at the balcony.

Oliver and Kara looked at each other but decided to stay quiet about it.

"I had an idea…" Kara smiled as she got up and ran towards Alex’ room, coming back really excited with a box in her hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Alex asked.

"YES!" Kara said excitedly. "KARAOKE TIME!!!"

"Oh no…" Clark and Oliver said at the same time…

"OH YES!!!" Barry said as he came back to the living room and high-fived Kara.

Kara and Barry kept battling at Karaoke while others just laughed at their performances. Caitlin tried a song or two, but gave up quickly. Barry and Kara performed about 30 different music until they both got tired.

"Guys it was amazing to be here with you all, and help you fight that lunatic… But I really need to go back to my team – Sara said as she let her drink down and got up after a few hours of laughing with everyone else about their funny stories." Allen, give me a ride, Caitlin told me she will stay until tomorrow morning, J’onn asked her help on something…

"Ok" Barry said as he got up as well. "What are friends for, right?" He smiled as he said goodbye to everyone and Kara opened a breach for them.

After Barry and Sara vanished from the room, all the others just looked at each other.

"You know, it’s funny that they think they fool anyone here…" Thea said.

"I know right?" Caitlin said as she laughed.

"This weekend is fool of surprises…" Oliver said as he looked at Kara and she gave him a tiny smile.

Once the breach opened at Star Labs and Barry and Sara stepped in, the breach closed. Barry scratched his head and turned to look at Sara.

"It sucks you already have to…Wow!" Barry said as he was pushed against the nearest wall, feeling his back hitting the wall.

"Shhhh!" Sara said as she pressed her body against his, her lips covering his lips fully.

"Ok" Barry whispered back as he recovered from the surprise attack.

"I only have to go back tomorrow, only said that to get us both out of there" She said between their kiss "And get you alone" She lifted one eyebrow at him and Barry smiled back at her. He forgot Sara was also full of attitude. And he was really happy with it to be honest.

"I’m glad to know it." He said as he held her by the waist and they walked through the corridors, still kissing.

"You are adorable" She smiled as she went back to kissing him, guiding him to a room next to them. She had no idea what was that room, but it would be useful anyways.

Back on Earth 38, Thea and Clark talked in Kara’s living room. Kara and Oliver decided to go for a walk so they were alone in the apartment. Clark reached for Thea’s hand and she took it.

"I want to show you something" He told her as he guided her to the balcony.

Thea smiled and followed him. He stopped and turned to her, still holding her hands. He gave her a small push and told her to step in his foot. She did as he asked and looked confused at him.

"Ok, so now…whooa, what is this?" Thea looked around and then at Clark’s face.

"I just wanted to take you for a ride…"

Clark floated high in the sky, holding Thea as his feet supported hers. Thea looked around, feeling excitement and butterflies in her stomach.

"This is awesome" She said.

"Thank you."

"For what?" She looked curious at him

"For being you. I’m really happy you decided to stay."

"Me too. I mean… I will miss my friends and Ollie but… Star City is a toxic city right now… My brother does what he can to make things better, but I was so tired of the violence… Of constantly looking over my shoulder, of all the loss and hurt… I needed fresh air. At least here, no one knows me, I can start all over… Is refreshing to be unknown."

"I understand what you feel. And… As long as you want me, I’m here for you" He said as his lips slowly moved with hers as they kissed slowly.

Kara and Oliver walked outside her apartment as Oliver carried his things, ready to go back to his city after saying goodbye to his sister and Caitlin earlier. Kara stood by his side while he checked his things. He stood up and turned around, looking at her.

"So… I guess this is it… for now" He smiled.

"Were you serious? About having a reason to visit now?"

"I was!"

Kara just threw her arms on his shoulders, caressing the back of his neck as she gave him a deep and passionate kiss that almost took him out of his balance. Oliver held her by the waist and pressed his hands firmly against her skin, kissing her back. Kara felt a rush of electricity all over her body as she pressed herself against him, feeling like she wasn’t close enough. Oliver was taken by surprise but couldn’t hold back his own desire to hold her and kiss her for as long as he could.

"I guess I also have a reason to visit your Earth" She said near his ear as she gave him a few kisses down his neck.

Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath, holding her hair with his hand as he guided her mouth back to his. It was getting harder to go home now, he knew it, but he had to be strong and let her go for now. Even if he didn’t want to.

"Kara… I need to go… As much as I don’t want to."

"I know" She whispered between their kiss.

They let go, but kept their foreheads touching. Kara let a small laugh out as she blushed. Oliver caressed her cheeks slowly.

"I will make sure to visit as soon as I can. This kiss you gave me will haunt me until I do" He said, still feeling a bit out of breath.

"I can’t wait."

And neither could he wait.


	40. 40. Lost Bat and feelings found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: Hi guys!  
> I’m back with the collection and accepting prompts for this one as well. So if u have ideas, post in comments and I’ll see what I can do.  
> AO3: Just so u all know why the sudden change in the structure of my stories. I am from Brazil. Here we write dialogues with - instead of "  
> For the other sites I write, I use - and it takes a long time to change it all to " just to post here. So I won't be doing it anymore. Just know that if there's a - it's a line, a dialogue.  
> Cultural differences in writing is completely normal, and I would usually change to the American way, but It takes me so long to do it, and sometimes I don't have the time for it and I can't write your way from start because I'm used to the other way, I would never get used to it and the story would be confusing lol.  
> Once again, I use fanfiction to practice my writing, since I learned English all by myself at 8 years old (that was 21 years ago) since Portuguese is my first language.
> 
> Thanks for ur feedback and comments

Kara lay down on her couch after an exhausting day at both CatCo and DEO. She grabbed the pizza she bought at the way home and turned on the TV. She loved watching her favorite TV shows and relax sometimes, it was a nice feeling. Her phone started buzzing and she picked it up. It had a message from her sister, Alex.

-          Have you seen the news? – Kara read the text and looked at the TV, changing channels. – Oh Rao…

Kara watched as they showed some news about a new vigilante in Gotham, a lady in black and red, red haired, ruthless and dangerous, even more than the bat guy. People said she just came out of nowhere, that they never saw her before and people from Gotham were afraid of her. Kara called Alex, having a bad feeling about it all.

-          I just saw it – She said as Alex picked up.

-          Kara, I don’t think she is from here… We have been investigating… I think she’s from another Earth.

-          We have to help her!

-          We have to lock her up, she’s dangerous.

-          Alex… I’m not a big fan of vigilantes, but… you remember my friends from Earth 1, right? They have their way of helping others, some of them I’m not ok with, but… What matters is that they help. Just like Guardian helps us here. And if she is indeed not from around, we need to find her and bring her back to whatever Earth she’s from.

-          Ok. I have no idea how we can help her…

-          It’s ok – Kara said as she thought about who was the perfect person to help her. – I know who knows. I’ll be right back.

Kara talked a bit more with her sister and hang up. She got up from the couch and changed into her Supergirl suit, reaching for her extrapolator.

-          I hope this works. – She said as she opened a breach and went straight for Star City on Earth 1.

Kara arrived at a dark and huge place, full of boxes and papers all around. She looked around just to see Felicity ready to hit someone with a piece of wood and a blonde woman looking really angry at her. Felicity lowered her guard and looked at the blonde woman that Kara never saw before.

-          It’s ok, she’s a friend. – Felicity smiled at Kara – Hi Kara, good to see you. This is Laurel… from Earth 2.

Kara hugged Felicity and turned to Laurel, who only reached for Kara’s hand to shake it politely.

-          Don’t mind her, it takes a while for her to trust people…

-          It’s ok. I understand – Kara smiled. – She looked around again, confused – What is this place? I thought I was going to the bunker…

-          A lot happened. – Felicity said. – Our old bunker was destroyed, team Arrow is no longer a team… and… Well… A lot happened.

Kara noticed Felicity no longer had her ring on her hand but decided to keep quiet.

-          I’m sorry to hear it… - Kara said.

-          But how about you? Is everything ok? – Felicity asked.

-          Well, an alien from my planet almost destroyed my Earth, and now we have extremists anti alien trying to kill us all but other than that, I’m ok…

-          Wait… Alien? – Laurel looked confused at Kara. She thought she heard it wrong.

-          Oh… Yes, Kara is an alien… A good one – Felicity smiled at Laurel, that looked startled at Kara.

-          Ok… - It was all that she said after giving Kara a quick smile.

-          So… Do you know where I can find Oliver? I need his help with something…

-          In prison – Laurel said.

-          WHAT? – Kara looked from Laurel to Felicity.

-          Like I said a lot happened… But… - Felicity was about to conclude when Laurel interrupted.

-          But we managed to make a deal with the FBI. And now Oliver is free… He must be on his way out right now…

-          We were going there to pick him up…

-          Can I go? – Kara asked. – It will be faster if I fly there…

-          Fly there? – Laurel looked even more surprised.

-          Later – Felicity murmured and turned her attention back to Kara – Awesome. We are going to his place to meet you there.

Kara turned into her regular clothes and fake glasses, making Laurel look at her like she still couldn’t believe Kara was real. Felicity gave Kara a bag so she could bring it to Oliver, it had his Green Arrow suit and equipment. She had a feeling he would like it back. Kara grabbed it and used her super speed and in seconds was waiting for Oliver. Once she saw him she waved and smiled. Oliver looked surprised at her but gave her a tiny smile. He felt really relived to be out of that hell. Oliver approached Kara and she stared at his bruises.

-          Hi Kara. It’s everything ok? – He asked – It’s a surprise to see you.

-          Nice to see you too Oliver. – She teased.

-          Yes, nice to see you… I’m sorry, I’m just…

-          I understand… You look…

-          Terrible I know…

-          No, just… Hurt. I’m sorry it happened to you.

-          A lot happened actually.

-          So Felicity told me.

Oliver lowered his head at the mention of her name. He tried to be cool with their break up right after he got arrested, but the truth was he wasn’t. He was over her, but could never forget the pain he felt. But Kara wasn’t to blame or to deal with his hurt, so he tried to forget about it for the moment. He looked back at her.

-          I actually came looking for you because… I was wondering if you could help me with something.

-          Can we go to my place and talk about it? I really need a shower…

-          Sure. Oh, Felicity and Laurel are waiting there by the way…

-          Ok, I don’t need it anymore… What do you need help with?

-          Oliver, what happened?

-          I can tell you later… First, what do you need?

Kara understood he wasn’t going to talk about whatever happened between him and Felicity, and it was clear to her that he didn’t feel like seeing her for now, so she didn’t press it. She wondered if Felicity was aware of it, but decided to let it go. She gave him his bag. He grabbed it and looked at her, waiting for an answer.

-          The DEO found a Vigilante in our Gotham City that doesn’t belong there.

-          What do you mean?

-          She’s from this Earth, according to them. They found out when she was wounded and Brainy went there so he could bring her to us, but she escaped the hospital. He could see her blood tests and found out it wasn’t a regular type of blood from our Earth.

-          Cisco tried to explain once about how people from different Earths had different vibes and blood, but I wasn’t paying attention… But… why do you need my help?

-          The DEO wants to lock her up, they consider her dangerous. I tried to explain to my sister’s boss I could help her but she thought we were crazy, talking about different universes… And since she’s a vigilante and you are one as well... It would require you staying a few days on my Earth…

Oliver thought about what Kara told him. It meant a lot to him that she saw him as someone who could help her, who had experience, given the fact she helped them so many times and went through things he could only imagine. He just got out of prison, but felt like he needed some fresh air, some time off to catch his breath and organize his thoughts, put himself together. It seemed like the perfect opportunity.

-          Well, I’m in need of some fresh air for a while, so yep. You can count with me. – Oliver gave her a tiny smile, earning a huge smile back from her.

Something in that scene warmed Oliver’s chest inside. Her smile was contagious, he never felt like smiling but now, he felt he could do it more often. Oliver grabbed his cell and texted Laurel, warning about his decision. He sent the message and turned his cell off.

-          Shall we?

-          Now? – Kara looked surprised at him.

-          Yes, I just warned Laurel about our little trip… I told her I will be back in a couple of days.

Kara looked impressed. She wasn’t used to this Oliver, but maybe, his time in prison changed him. She had no idea if it was for the worse, and she knew about his dark past. She wondered if she could help him somehow and hoped that this was possible. She noticed he was trying to be chilled out with her, but something underneath it was beyond troubled.

They arrived at the DEO, on Kara’s Earth and Alex came talk to them in a hurry.

-          Hi Oliver! – Alex nodded with her head and looked serious at Kara – Listen, I finally convinced the woman to let you try your way. You need to succeed; they are talking about bringing this vigilante down at any costs.

-          That’s horrible, they can’t…

-          Kara! – Alex said – I know. That’s why I’m counting on you. And Oliver – She looked at him – I’m glad you could come and help us, thank you.

-          Anytime – Oliver nodded with his head.

-          It’s everything ok with you? – Alex said, noticing his bruises all over his face and arms.

-          Yes. – He said

Alex let it go and nodded at them both. She grabbed a few papers and gave them to Oliver and Kara.

-          This is all the info we have. You need to go there undercover, to be able to approach her. Some people went after her last week and things ended really badly. She has this amazing skills and can vanish before your eyes. We don’t want to lose her from our sight.

-          Understood – Kara said, reading all the info she could.

-          I think I have a plan. – Oliver said and smiled to himself. He usually had a good feeling about his crazy plans. It usually worked pretty well.

The DEO let them borrow a car and Kara drove them to a hotel in Gotham City. Once they arrived, Oliver got out and closed the door, looking incredulous at Kara.

-          I thought we were going to get here by the morning by the way you drive…

-          Excuse me if I’m responsible…

-          You’re slow, Kara. Ironically slow for someone with super speed.

-          I drive like a normal person; I won’t apologize for that! – She smiled at him and entered the hotel.

Oliver followed Kara and they stopped at the reception. An old lady came to them and smiled.

-          Hello! What can I do for you tonight?

-          HI, we need a room for the weekend.

-          One bed or two? – She asked while looking at her computer.

-          T… - Kara was going to answer when Oliver interrupted her, hugging her by the shoulder, bringing her closer to him.

-          One. We just got married. – He smiled and Kara looked at him not knowing what to say.

-          Yes… - She looked at the lady, with a forced smile. If she could punch Oliver now, she would. – We just got married!

-          Oh, lovely. – The lady said. – I have the perfect room for you Mrs.…

-          Queen! – She said, looking once more at Oliver.

Once they got into their room, Kara closed the door behind her, looking pissed at Oliver.

-          Are you crazy? MARRIED? Really?

-          Your sister told us we needed to come undercover… This is the perfect disguise.

-          I would have thought about something…

-          No, you would overthink… You can’t lie, Kara. It’s a really nice thing about you, but today, we needed to lie.

-          Yes, I can lie… - Kara put her hands on her waist.

-          Uhum…

Kara ignored Oliver’s tease and walked towards the balcony. She took a look at the view of the city. Gotham was a really dark city, it reminded her of Star City from Oliver’s Earth, but Gotham had, at the same time, something poetic about it. She couldn’t explain why, but it was what she felt. She looked at the sky, it was a beautiful night, full of stars and a nice breeze touching her hair. She closed her eyes, and then, heard something with her super hearing.

-          Oliver, I hear something…

-          What? – He asked as he approached her.

Kara looked at him and smiled.

-          Suit up!

Kara changed into her suit super-fast and held Oliver close to her body, so she could fly him to the place they needed to go. They stopped at a dark alley and Kara could see a bit far away, a guy being pinned against a wall by a tall figure. She was red haired and had a black suit with a red bat on her chest. It had to be her, she thought as they approached the scene cautiously.

Oliver reached for an arrow on his quiver and used his bow to aim.

-          Let go of him! – He said with his voice modulator.

-          What if I don’t? – A modulated soft voice echoed the alley.

Oliver shoot the arrow but the woman turned around and grabbed it with her hand. She broke the arrow in half and looked back at the guy, who ran away. She walked towards Oliver and Kara, really pissed off.

-          Look what you idiots did! Because of you, that rapist escaped!

Kara looked at Oliver and nodded with her head. She took two steps forward, looking worried at the vigilante.

-          Listen… I’m sorry. And I know this is hard to believe, it will seem crazy… But we are here to help you.

-          If you wanted to help me, you wouldn’t stand in my way while I beat the crap out of that disgusting human being. Get out of my way!

-          Wait… You don’t understand – Kara insisted. – You are not from around…

-          What?

-          There’s different universes out there – Oliver said – I’m from another Earth… And you are from the same place I am…

-          We came to help you go back home… To your original Gotham City.

-          You are crazy! – She said, having enough of hearing those two lunatics. – You are a couple of lunatics that made me lose sight of that bastard!

Kara used her super speed to reach the guy who escaped while that vigilante reached for her special toys, throwing a small gadget on the ground. A lot of smoke filled the air and Oliver couldn’t see a thing. The next thing he knew, Kara was back with the guy that woman was beating up and the woman had vanished.

-          Where is she?

-          I have no idea. She disappeared like a ghost!

-          Well… - Kara looked bummed at Oliver – This will be harder than I thought. I’ll bring this guy to the cops.

-          Ok. I find my way back there. See you in a bit.

Kara flew away with the criminal and Oliver almost got lost twice, but managed to get to the hotel. He entered the room, took his suit off and went to the bathroom. He felt exhausted and really needed that shower. He thought a lot about the crazy day he just had while feeling the hot water relaxing every single muscle of his.

It didn’t take long for Kara to come back to the hotel. She was once again back in her regular clothes and fake glasses, with her hair in a bun.

-          He’s safe and sound behind bars! – She said feeling glad she could accomplish at least one thing that night.

She closed the door behind her and when turned around, she blushed hard at the vision in front of her. Oliver had just a white towel on, below his waist line and drops of water came down his hair, wetting his chest. He can’t even dry himself properly, she thought as she adjusted her fake glasses out of habit.

-          We can… Try tomorrow – She cleaned her throat – I mean, that vigilante… - She had a feeling she was feeling nervous. She really wished Oliver was fully clothed right now. – To help her going back to her Earth… Your Earth.

-          She doesn’t seem like she wants any help and it doesn’t look like she believes us but… Yes, we can try. I just doubt it will work.

-          Why’s that? Why you don’t believe she can be reached?

Oliver looked at the ground, thinking about that question. That situation, that vigilante. He knew that life pretty well. He could feel in that woman’s voice the coldness, the darkness… He could relate to it. He looked at Kara, giving a few steps closer to her.

-          She reminds me of myself. Something tells me she has no reason to believe anyone. The tone of her voice, I can tell she lost her faith. I know what it feels like.

-          Oliver…

Kara crossed her arms as she took two more steps closer to Oliver. She adjusted her fake glasses once again, noticing she could smell his fresh scent.

-          You forget that as much as you have been there, you also came a long way. I know little about you, but enough to see that. I believe that she can be reached and I won’t lose hope!

-          How can you be so positive in a world like this?

Kara blushed slightly at the way Oliver looked at her. She thought about it for a few seconds. It was more than clear to her why she was this positive and he wasn’t the first to ask her this question.

-          Because I can see deep inside others, beyond their masks. If I have a chance, I reach for it. No one is lost forever…

Oliver closed the space between them, staring deeply into her eyes as he felt curiosity about her statement.

-          What are you seeing now?

Kara kept staring back at him for a while, noticing his scars, the contour of his face, nose, lips. Her index finger reached for his chin as she contoured his facial features.

-          I see a wounded guy… Who’s afraid to open himself up because every time he does, things don’t go well… - She traced his neck, going to his shoulders and back to his cheeks – He expects the worst of people because that way it’s easier and he wouldn’t be disappointed. He needs to let people reach for him and care about him otherwise he will be really alone, and nobody deserves this…

-          Are you following your own advice? – He said as he grabbed her hand, still looking deeply at her, in a serious tone.

Kara freed her hand from his and adjusted he glasses, looking down.

-          Of course I am, I have everything under control!

-          You really are a terrible liar.

-          Excuse me?

-          A little bird named Barry told me once about how you didn’t believe you could have a normal life and love because you are an alien…

-          What? I’m…

-          Kara… - Oliver insisted, still looking at her, walking slowly towards her and making Kara walk backwards until her back reached the small table that was by the wall.

-          Ok, it’s hard! It’s different for me.

-          Life is hard otherwise it would not be worth it! If you truly believe what you told me, you need to do the same!

-          I do believe! – She said with a daring look at Oliver – Sometimes it takes a small push…

Kara felt loss of words at the moment his eyes went for her lips and back up. The blue in his eyes were dark and she noticed how handsome he was. She felt the air thick with the tension between them but didn’t feel like moving, she felt like she couldn’t. The room was dark, neither of them remembered to turn the lights on once they got back, but it didn’t matter now. Oliver reached for her glasses, taking them off and putting it next to the TV. He grabbed Kara by her waist and lifted her, making her sit on the table, standing between her legs. His towel dropped on the ground but he couldn’t care less. Kara blushed as she couldn’t stop herself from looking down. Oliver’s finger reached for her chin, lifting her face to look at him. He caressed her cheek and brought his lips closer to hers in a deep passionate kiss. Kara responded the kiss the same way, crossing her legs behind his back. Oliver held her waist once again, lifting her and turning them around. Kara’s hands were around his neck as their tongues tasted each other’s. She had no control over her body anymore and she threw caution out of the window as soon as she was dropped on the bed and Oliver’s body covered hers, helping her getting rid of her clothes.

Oliver could feel a lot of tension between them, it was like they could set fire to the room. It had been a long time since he felt this way with any woman. He felt like something was awakening inside of him and was dying to come out. The way Kara looked at him earlier while they were only staring into each other’s eyes, it made him lose it. He couldn’t care about anything else than her at that moment. Oliver could feel her sweet scent as his hands reached for her hair, on her neck. His hand got lost on her golden curls as he held her face close to his. He felt his heart racing along with hers as his hands slowly explored her body. He could feel her strong hands on his back, going to his arms and grabbing his muscles.

Kara had never seen a human as strong as Oliver was. She never felt like this before as well. She could feel every inch of him covering her while she got lost in his kiss. She never thought this could happen, but here they were and she couldn’t care about anything else than what Oliver was doing to her. And she was loving it.

The morning came in with a cold breeze through the window. Kara lay by Oliver’s side, with her back to him, his hand resting on her stomach. She opened her eyes and turned around slowly. Her nose touched his neck and she smiled, approaching her lips to Oliver’s neck. She gave him a few pecks, her hands caressing slightly his torso. Her hand slowly traveled down his body, feeling every inch, every muscle of his, every bit of his skin. She saw as he opened slowly his eyes and turned his head a bit to look at her.

-          Good morning… - He said a bit confused about what was happening.

Oliver changed the look in his face in seconds as he saw the look in Kara’s eyes.

-          Shhh – She whispered, kissing back his neck, her hands going to his waist line and lower.

-          Oh… K… - He took a deep breath and closed his eyes – Does your stamina ever ends?

-          Apparently no! – She smiled, her lips covering his as she messed more with him.

She had no idea what came over her, but she decided to act on her feelings. After the night they had, she wouldn’t hold back anymore. And she could see Oliver felt the same, by the way he responded to her. She smiled at the sight, her hands going up his body. She stopped abruptly at the moment she heard something on the street and looked at Oliver.

-          What happened?

-          The vigilante… She’s here… I mean, out there, on the street.

Kara turned around and changed in super speed.

-          Impeccable timing, she has! – Oliver said as he covered his face with both his hands.

-          You can recover and meet me out there – Kara smiled and turned around, leaving Oliver taking deep breaths.

-          Unbelievable! – He murmured!

Kara looked around and found the vigilante on an alley. Vigilantes seemed to love alleys, she thought. The woman turned around and looked at Kara through her mask.

-          I kept thinking about what you and your boyfriend told me…

-          He’s not… He…I… He’s not my…

-          Whatever! – She interrupted Kara – It kept echoing inside my head. And then, I started having flashes… Weird flashes. I thought I was going insane. But maybe… Maybe what you told me made some sense…

Oliver found them talking and approached, suited as the Green Arrow.

-          I see greenie found us – The woman said nodding with her head at Oliver. – I need to know more.

-          The organization I work with here found you when you were hurt, a few weeks ago. They made some tests to see if everything was ok with you, and found out your blood was different than anyone on this Earth.

-          So there’s… Multiple Earths? Insane… - She said as she looked down, looking like she was thinking.

-          On my Earth, on that Gotham City, there was some news a while ago about a vigilante that disappeared. People lost their faith after it happened. I think you are this vigilante. By the way… What’s your name?

-          Batwoman!

-          Ok, your hero name… - Kara said.

-          I’m not a hero!

-          I’ve heard this before – Kara looked at Oliver and then back at Batwoman – Listen. You protect people. You seek for justice… In a totally wrong way in my opinion, but still…

-          I started having flashes this morning… I think I know who did this to me… - She said as she held her head with her hands, feeling a sudden pain. – And I will make them pay!

-          Do you… want our help?

-          Only to get back home. I can handle this!

Kara grabbed her extrapolator and Oliver nodded at her. He had his suit and equipment with him, he didn’t need those old clothes of his that reminded him of prison. He was ready to leave it behind. They went inside the breach that appeared in front of them, crossing straight to Gotham on Earth 1. Kara turned around to say something but Batwoman disappeared in the middle of the fog. She looked at Oliver, still processing how fast that woman disappeared.

Oliver and Kara stood there, at Gotham streets, by themselves. Oliver looked at Kara and took a step closer.

-          About last night, I…

Kara closed the space between them and kissed him fully on the lips. Oliver responded and they stood there enjoying each other for a few seconds. Kara looked at Oliver and smiled.

-          I have zero regrets.

-          I believe you. – He smiled – I was going to say the same.

Kara smiled as Oliver kissed her, holding her by the waist. She didn’t want to let go of him anytime soon. She finally felt like opening up to someone, just like she told him to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: Prompt by Victor17: “Here I leave you an idea for another One-Shot I hope and encourage you to write it would be very interesting. What would happen if Kara and Oliver decide to move into an apartment as a couple? Kara also finds Krypto the dog and decides to take him home. But the relationship between boyfriend and pet is not what Kara thought would be.”


	41. 41. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Victor17: "Here I leave you an idea for another One-Shot I hope and encourage you to write it would be very interesting. What would happen if Kara and Oliver decide to move into an apartment as a couple? Kara also finds Krypto the dog and decides to take him home. But the relationship between boyfriend and pet is not what Kara thought would be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Before we start with the new chapter, I want to warn you about something:
> 
> If I don't update any of the collections by Tuesday, I will only be able to do it after december 16. Next week is Comic Con Brazil and I will work with a website as a cosplayer at one of the hotels and also go to the con and work editing videos there, so It will be hard for me to update. I'm also freaking out because I will meet Tom Welling and Manu Bennet in one week and it will be hard to manage to write anything there lol. So worry not, if I don't show up monday os tuesday, I'm back after the con. 
> 
> Also, we are going to be with a huge arrowverse cosplay group at the warner stand on sunday there, so if anyone wants to chekc it out, we will be posting pics and videos at my instagram ladylestrangebr or at my project account cosfriendsbr

She felt nervous. It was the first time in her life she would live with someone she was dating; it was a big step for her. She remembered asking Alex if this was a good idea like one hundred times.

\- If you feel in your heart you should do this, then it's the right thing to do. You need to trust your instincts – She would say every time.

Oliver Queen have had a tough time on his Earth. He has been dumped, arrested, outed as the Green Arrow, he couldn't be a vigilante anymore, his son had died in the hands of one of his worst enemies, Ricardo Diaz. He had nothing left and since he started approaching more Kara, she was the one who helped him the most through his grief, he visited her more often. They teamed up to save National City and her Earth every once in a while. They started dating and Oliver learned how to smile again. He spent more time with her on her Earth than on his Star City, until one day, everything changed.

Kara could never forget this day.

FLASHBACK

Kara sat between Oliver's legs on the cushions on the floor of her living room. They watched Wizard of Oz, that Kara loved so much and Kara felt his nose brushing her neck, feeling chills.

\- Ollie...

\- What? – He smiled, giving her a few kisses on her neck.

\- You're teasing me...

\- Am I?

She looked at him and smiled. He tried to look innocent and failed big time. She turned her face and kissed him. She loved this feeling, being comfortable like this with him. Oliver couldn't think of anything better, it was like she was all he had left, at least truly had. He still had his friends back on his Earth, but it was not the same, at all.

\- I'll have to go in a few hours... - He murmured as he kissed her chin, caressing her cheeks with his fingers.

\- I don't want you to go... - She whispered.

\- I don't want to go either!

\- Stay!

Oliver looked at her, his fingers caressing slightly her face.

\- I'll need to go back tomorrow, anyways... It's the hardest part.

\- No. I mean, stay! Forever – She looked serious at him, her heart slamming on her chest.

Oliver froze, looking surprised at her.

\- Are you... Serious?

\- Yes! - She turned more to face him, her legs resting above his legs. – I... I want you with me.

\- I want nothing more than to be with you forever – He said as he kissed her lips. – But I can't just move and leave everything behind now... I would need to take care of things...

\- Then do it. Take as long as you need. – Her hands went for his shoulders as she gave him the puppy eyes look he could never resist.

\- Oh, no the puppy eyes... - he laughed as he kissed her again – I can't resist them.

\- I know – she smiled knowingly as she waited for his answer.

\- Ok. I will move in. – Oliver said, being attacked by Kara and her amazing kissed and tight hugs.

END OF FLASHBACK

She was really excited for this change. And it was finally the day Oliver would move in. Later that day, she opened a breach to make the move easier and once Oliver took care of everything and had his good bye party, he arrived. Kara helped him with his stuff and once everything was on its place, Kara hugged him.

\- Welcome home!

\- I'm happy to be home with you! – He said as she gave him butterfly kisses on his neck, going to his lips.

\- I think we should celebrate – She whispered to his ear and Oliver squeezed her waist with his hands.

It was their secret sign. Kara used her super speed and in seconds they were both in her bed, now their bed. It felt really special and all she could think about was to kiss him all over. She couldn't get enough of him; it was like an addiction.

Oliver smelled her sweet scent and started losing it little by little, his lips travelling down her neck and cleavage.

\- I love you! – He whispered and Kara looked surprised at him, as he stared deeply into her eyes.

It was the first time he was ever saying this to her. She felt a mix of surprise and happiness and a bit of shock. She only heard it once in her life, when she tried to date a few years ago, but it didn't end well. She had to send her ex away from Earth and it all went downhill since then. Kara caressed slowly his cheeks, looking at every single feature of him. His blue eyes, his strong jaw, his short blonde beard, his soft hair, the tiny scars he had on his forehead and the right cheek, the light marks on his necks, going inside his shirt. She reached for his shirt and held the edge, pulling it up until she got it out of him. Her fingers traced his chest, down his abs and back up his shoulders and arms. She felt butterfly on her stomach every time she touches his arms, felt his muscles under her palm. Her lips reached for his chest, giving him many kisses, traveling up until she reached his lips.

\- I love you more than anything – She whispered, feeling his lips moving against hers like they were in a slow dance.

He left out a breath he had no idea he was holding and she could feel it against her skin as his lips adventured down her neck. Their hands intertwined and she held it strongly, as she was afraid of falling and only him could catch her. She felt his deliciously wet kisses on her shoulders and down her arms. They took their time to enjoy each other, like there was no tomorrow and she loved every second of it.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Oliver was living with Kara for a while now and Alex offered him a spot on DEO and he gladly took it. He loved to be in action and that place was perfect for him. It was also a chance to work more with Kara and the others he became so close with. Sometimes they visited Earth 1, helped Barry or helped somehow in Star City, but mostly, he spent his days working a lot at the DEO. It was refreshing for him, since he loved doing something and helped others. It was like a fresh start to him. Kara felt happy to see him happy, she wanted nothing more.

She flew National City, patrolling the city while the DEO had one of its rare calm days. She heard a noise from the distance and tried to follow it. It sounded like a cry. Once she got closer to an alley, she saw a small figure in the corner.

\- Oh my Rao, it's a puppy! – She said as she approached the animal cautiously.

She kneeled on the ground, calling the dog. He approached her slowly, as he feared something would happen. Kara started petting the dog and he wagged his tail, licking her hand.

\- Oh, you were abandoned... Do you want a new home? Do you? – She said as she played with him and thought about it.

She couldn't leave him alone on the street crying, he was so small and cute. He was a bit dirty but nothing a bath couldn't help. She smiled to herself and thought about what Oliver would say and if he would like the idea. She grabbed him and flew back home holding him in her right hand.

She got home and Oliver wasn't back from the DEO yet. She took the puppy to the bathroom and gave him a nice bath. The dog made a mess in the bathroom and made Kara laugh a lot, but she cleaned everything in seconds.

Later that night, Oliver got home and found Kara on the couch playing with the dog. She saw him and smiled, really excited.

\- Look, Ollie! – Kara said as she brought the dog to Oliver see.

Oliver felt like the dog was looking at him in a weird way and decided it was best for him not to touch the dog, at least not while he looked like he would take his hand off.

\- He's cute...

\- Be less excited, Oliver! – Kara teased, bringing the dog back to the couch.

\- I'm sorry... I'm just not that found of dogs... not that much – He added after the look Kara gave him.

\- How is that possible? Dogs are cute!

\- They are... I just never had one before and... I don't think they like me.

\- Nonsense! He likes you – Kara said as she petted the dog.

\- He was looking at me in a weird way...

Kara looked at Oliver and laughed. It was not possible that Oliver was afraid of this little puppy.

\- Ollie... Are you serious? He's harmless.

\- He has teeth!

\- Please!

\- Is he staying?

Kara looked at the dog and then at Oliver.

\- Just for a while, until I find him a home. He was abandoned and crying, poor thing. He needs a little love before going to a safe home. Alex is helping me with this. We are going to interview some people next week.

\- Interview?

\- Yes. – Kara put the dog in a bed she made on the ground and walked towards Oliver. – Can you imagine if he ends up with bad people? We need to be sure he will be safe and loved.

Oliver looked at her and instantly smiled. He always admired her big heart and this time around it was no different. He just couldn't bring himself to trust the dog wouldn't bite him or something. He hugged Kara, kissing her forehead.

\- That's ok. But he won't sleep with us.

\- Fine. – Kara said as she kissed him.

The dog came running, wagging his tail at Kara. She looked at him, smiling. The dog walked in Oliver's direction and lifted his leg on Oliver's feet, peeing there. Oliver jumped and went to the bathroom, annoyed. Kara laughed and cleaned it in seconds.

\- He needs training, that's all.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

DEO was pure chaos. An angry alien, with the powers of hurting humans with a dangerous toxin that he could throw in the air with his mouth, was creating havoc in National City. J'onn called everyone to decide the plan.

\- No humans allowed on this one, are we clear? – J'onn said as he looked at Oliver. – Are we clear, Mr. Queen?

Oliver stood in silence, looking at J'onn. He hated not being able to help, and see his friends in danger, specially the love of his life. He trusted Kara could handle herself, but he got used to having her back in fights like these. He nodded with his head and turned around, going to the training room.

The time has come to go after the alien and Kara kissed him before going. Oliver kept training alone, truing to distract himself since all humans from the DEO had an order to stay inside until the alien was contained. He felt thirsty and went for a glass of water, but on his way to the kitchen, he stopped to watch the news talking about Supergirl getting hurt in the fight. Oliver looked around, making sure no one was watching him and ran to suit up, getting his bow and quiver.

He went to the garage and took his bike, getting ready to face whatever he had to, to make sure Kara and the others were safe. He couldn't think properly, worried about her. He got to the crime scene and felt the air thick, like it was poisoned. He took his equipment and a special arrow, aiming at the thing and shooting as fast as he could.

Before being hit, the thing threw poison towards Oliver and he felt his throat closing. He dropped everything on the ground and fell unconscious.

Hours later, back at the DEO, Kara paced from one side to the other in front of the med bay. She was furious. How could he? She thought. J'onn approached her, hugging her.

\- He's going to get better.

\- We don't know that! It's been hours.

\- They said it was bad, but we have to have faith.

Kara felt some tears coming from her eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening. Oliver was stubborn, she knew it, but she never thought he could be THIS stubborn. He knew the danger and he went anyways. She remembered seeing the alien being hit by his arrow and attacking Oliver before going down. Brainy and J'onn managed to catch the alien and bring to DEO special cells for dangerous creatures while she grabbed Ollie and brought him straight to the med bay, trying not to break down and cry and focusing on saving his life.

It took hours for the doctors to be able to clean Oliver's lungs and save him, Kara really thought he wouldn't make it this time, but he did. She had to wait a bit more to see him, but when the time came, she felt relieved but most of all, angry.

Oliver opened his eyes and looked at Kara's serious face. He smiled at her, but she kept staring at him like she could kill him if she wasn't a good person.

\- I'm so glad you're ok... - He said and she kept staring at him with a death glare. Oliver took a deep breath, knowing what was waiting for him. – Aren't you going to talk to me anymore?

It was Kara's turn to take a deep breath. She looked at the ground and thought about what to say, but she was too mad to filter her words.

\- What in Rao's name were you thinking?

Oliver just looked at her. Kara took a few steps towards his bed, with her arms crossed on her chest.

\- Do you have a death wish or something? Do you regret coming here and living with me?

\- No, of course no!

\- Then why did you go to a suicide mission?

\- Kara...

\- Oliver Jonas Queen! There's no excuse for that! You knew the danger, you knew! J'onn told you to stay, why couldn't you follow his orders?

\- Because I saw you in danger.

\- I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I... - She scratched her forehead – I can, Ollie.

\- I Know, but I couldn't just watch you almost die on TV...

\- AND I CAN'T WATCH YOU ALMOST DIE IN FRONT OF ME!

Kara turned around and left the room. It was too much for her at the moment, she needed to breathe.

Oliver stared at the door after Kara left, thinking about everything she told him. He knew he had screwed up, big time. He just hoped she could at least understand why he did what he did. And forgive him.

The night came in and Kara was alone, trying to play with the dog on her bed. She needed distraction and since she had one more night with the dog because they finally found him a good home, she decided she would dedicate a lot of time to him. Oliver got home and walked in the bedroom. Kara looked at him, still angry.

\- Don't you dare complain about the dog.

\- I wasn't going to...

\- Good!

\- Can we talk?

Kara looked at the dog and took him to his bed on the living room. He started playing with his toys and Kara went back to the bed room, closing the door behind her and sitting on the bed.

\- I thought about making up to you somehow, but I realized the best I could do was to say I'm sorry – He said as he sat beside her on the bed.

\- Ollie, you were completely reckless...

\- I know. But... Can I tell you why?

\- Sure...

Oliver grabbed her hand and caressed it. He felt his chest really heavy with guilt.

\- Remember when I told you about Laurel?

\- Your team friend that died?

\- Yes... Well, we knew each other since childhood. We dated. I cheated on her and the Island happened. When I came back I felt terrible, and all I wanted was her forgiveness. I knew I was a shitty person before the island and I came back wanting to prove her I changed. Things didn't work out between us but I still loved her, she was my best friend. She wanted to become a vigilante and I refused to help her, thinking I was protecting her. She became one anyways, because that was Laurel. Nothing could stop her. She put herself on the line and got killed and I felt responsible. I couldn't do anything.

\- Ollie, I'm sorry about your friend... But I'm not Laurel. You know I don't hurt easily.

\- I know, but you were hurt today... And... I came here because I love you, and I also want to be part of something bigger. I'm not the guy who stand in the corner when things get hard. I have been through worse...

\- Not worse than today, you almost died...

\- I know. And I'm terribly sorry for making you worry...

\- I was terrified!

Kara got up, walking from one side to other.

\- I wasn't worried Ollie; I was terrified you would die!

\- I know... - He lowered his head – I just... All I felt the last time some big crisis happened, I felt today. And I don't deal well with this kind of thing... I usually do stupid things...

\- Really stupid!

\- But Kara... - Oliver got up and reached for Kara's hand, bringing her closer to him – I'm really sorry...

\- You need to be promise me you will never do a thing like that again! You need to trust me; to trust I can handle!

\- I trust you! You are the most amazing woman I have ever met – He kissed her forehead.

\- And you are the stubbornest guy I know!

She looked at him, still serious. She understood him, she really did. But he needed to understand that he wasn't on his Earth anymore, things here were completely different and sometimes even more dangerous. And sometimes he would have to be benched and deal with that. Deal with the fact he was a human in a world full of dangers beyond his control.

\- This is not like your Earth Ollie. I understand you and I know you are capable of many amazing things, but you need to understand not everything can be handled with bows and arrows. Yes, you knocked the alien down but it almost cost your life. Here, we need to do things differently.

\- I promise you I will be more careful – He said as he hugged her.

\- Ok...If you really do... I forgive you. Just please, never scare me like this again!

Oliver kissed her forehead once again and Kara closed her eyes. She gave him a few butterfly kisses on his neck and he captured her lips with his, walking slowly with her towards her bed.

\- Do you think we can keep the dog? – Oliver whispered, smiling at her.

\- Really? – Kara's eyes sparkled.

\- Yes. I think we can make this family of ours grow, don't you think?

\- YES! – She smiled, kissing him back, passionately this time.

\- And do you have any ideas of names? – He smiled, kissing her back.

\- I thought about Krypto. But can we talk about this later? Right now I need you.

She sat on the bed, laying her back down the mattress and bringing Oliver with her.

\- I like the name Krypto – He said, kissing her neck – And I'm here for you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert:
> 
> Prompt by victor17: What do you think where Barry and Kara decide to make a double date with their respective partners (Sara and Oliver)?
> 
> *I decided to give it a little twist, like an episode of Smallville where Chollie and Clois gets an accidental double date. This will be fun!


	42. 42. I wasn't expecting you here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by victor17: What do you think where Barry and Kara decide to make a double date with their respective partners (Sara and Oliver)?
> 
> *I decided to give it a little twist, like an episode of Smallville where Chollie and Clois gets an accidental double date. This will be fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAACK!
> 
> So, I'm finally managing to go back to the short story mode, so I hope u guys like this one. 
> 
> Wait for more updates on my other collections, they will come this week.

Kara was feeling really tired after saving people the whole day. Since she had left the DEO, she had way more time to look around for criminals and bad guys to stop. Sometimes, she would find DEO agents in the field, and still help them out, but it was mostly her flying around and saving people from burning buildings, stopping bank robberies, stuff like that. She decided to follow her cousin's advice and try to live more and she ended up visiting her friends back on Eath 1. That's how she ended up dating the last person she thought she would fall for: Oliver Queen.

But it was a secret. Neither of them wanted to jinx it, they were still trying to figure things out, so not even Alex knew about it. She felt bad for it, not telling her sister, but she knew when they were ready, all of their loved ones would know.

She got home and changed for her regular clothes. It was late night already and she wanted nothing more than take a shower and go to bed. She heard a noise and walked to her nightstand drawer, opening it.

Her extrapolator made a funny noise and she looked at a small button that had a purple light shining. She felt curious because she had no idea what was going on.

\- Hey Kara!

Oliver's image appeared in the air, coming from the extrapolator and Kara jumped in scare. What in Rao's name was going on?

\- Cisco made me on extrapolator and added a communication function. I told him it was because if I needed to reach you for help it would be easier… I think he bought it.

\- Hi Ollie… I'm happy you got one as well…

\- Are you ok?

\- Yes… It's just that I forgot the device could do that, like a phone… - Kara laughed – I got a bit scared… - She adjusted her glasses – But, how are you?

\- I'm great. Just came back from a mission. I feel a bit sore, but I'm ok.

\- I miss you!

She smiled looking a that face she missed so much. It was hard for them to see each other given their lives as heroes and being from different Earths it only made things harder. Oliver looked at her with a funny look that got Kara intrigued.

\- I might have the solution for that…

\- What do you mean?

\- I just found out this amazing flyer about a nice cabin on the beach… I thought you would enjoy a weekend away.

Kara's face lightened as she heard his words. She thought for a second about it and decided she could give herself a few days off. She deserved it.

\- I'm glad I'm not working for the DEO anymore… I'm in!

\- Wait… You're not at the DEO anymore?

\- I tell you everything when I see you.

\- Great – He smiled back at her - We can go this weekend… I'll leave my team taking care of things around here…

\- I'm sure Star City can survive a few days without the Green Arrow.

\- I also have some news for you… Apparently I have one more sister… She is also a Green Arrow…

\- WHAT?

\- I tell you all when I see you.

Kara looked at him smiling. She was surprised to hear about his news, but she could wait. They would have a lot to talk about, she thought.

\- I see you in the weekend then. I'll tell Alex you guys need my help one more time.

\- Perfect. I already told people I need some time off. It's true, after prison and everything. Nobody asked questions.

\- See you in a few days!

They said they goodbyes and Kara turned her device off. Now she felt happier and excited for the weekend. It was going to be awesome, she knew it.

It was Friday afternoon night and Kara turned her extrapolator on, showing up at Oliver's living room wearing a black and white summer dress and her fake glasses, with her hair in a low bun. Oliver came from the bathroom, wearing jeans and a dark blue t-shirt.

\- Hi you! – He smiled as he hugged her by the waist, bringing her closer to him.

\- Hi! – She said, giving him a small peck on his lips.

\- Shall we go?

\- Please!

\- I thought about driving there.

\- Road trip? I love road trips! – She smiled – I hope you guys have good music on this Earth.

\- Do you mean rock music? If you do then yes, we have.

\- No, I meant pop music! – She laughed as she followed him to the car. – If you guys have Nsync here, I will sing at the top of my lungs on the car, you just wait…

\- Oh, God! – Oliver said as he opened the door for Kara.

Oliver drove them to the beach and Kara was really happy to know Earth 1 had the same artists she loved so much. She tortured Oliver singing Nsync and Britney Spears the whole 4 hours. She decided to let him hear his rock music for 30 minutes and laughed when he started to sing a long, not in a good way.

\- Ollie, you have many talents… singing is not one of them.

\- I'm hurt – He teased, smiling.

\- It's good to see you smile more. – She said caressing his cheeks

\- All because of you – He gave her a quick glance before parking. – We're here.

\- Yes!

Oliver did their check in as Kara grabbed her bag. She usually traveled with a few things, Oliver's bag was heavier than hers, but she let him carry them so people wouldn't notice she had super strength. She wasn't on her Earth but her secret was still a secret.

She got inside their room and smiled. Oliver closed the door behind him and looked at Kara. She looked stunning as usual, but tonight, she had something special. It was like a different glow, he couldn't explain exactly what it was, but it made her even more beautiful.

Kara looked around feeling a bit nervous. Since they started dating, they barely spent quality time together, there was always something happening. This time around, it was just them and no one else. Nothing to get in their way, nothing stopping them. She watched as Oliver turned on the candles and turned off the lights. He turned on the radio above the table at the corner of the room and looked back at her.

\- I thought I could make this night special – Oliver smiled as Kara walked closer to him.

\- You make everything naturally special, Oliver! – She said, her hands reaching for his waist – But I loved it. All of it. – Her hands went up his torso over his shirt and reached for his neck. – I love you!

\- I love you more! – Oliver smiled, his lips going for hers.

In seconds, all their clothes were on the ground and they wasted no time enjoying that night together. It was the first of many, Oliver could tell.

Kara woke up slowly in the morning and felt a hand on her stomach and a strong body behind her. She turned around just to see Oliver staring at her a bit sleepy.

\- Good morning! – He whispered.

\- Good morning! – She answered giving him a kiss. – I'll take a quick shower and meet you downstairs for breakfast ok?

\- Ok… I'll take a bit longer than a few minutes – He laughed, giving her another kiss.

Kara got ready for the day really fast and went downstairs to wait for Oliver. She was really hungry and was really happy to know their stay included food.

As soon as she got there, she grabbed a few things for Oliver and her and went to look around to find an empty table. She walked around and noticed a blonde woman looking at her with wide eyes and a shocked expression on her face.

\- KARA?

\- SARA?

They looked at each other trying to understand what was going on.

\- Hey baby, I couldn't find apples, I think they're out of it and… - Barry Allen said as he approached their table, kissing Sara's forehead but stopping abruptly as he saw Kara in front of them. – Hi Ka… ra.

\- Turns out it didn't take so long for shower, you left me hungry… - Oliver said as he approached Kara, giving her a kiss.

Oliver noticed a pair of eyes looking at him curiously and turned his face to its side. He wasn1t expecting to see Barry and Sara at all. And what the hell were they doing here anyway, he thought.

\- So… You two are together… - Sara said as she looked from Kara to Oliver.

\- Can I say the same for you two or is there any other explanation you two are together, in a beach camping in the middle of nowhere? – Oliver looked at Sara as he arched his eyebrow.

\- I had no idea you were together! – Barry said and Kara laughed

\- The same for you!

There was an awkward silence between the four of them. Kara broke it off by sitting down across Sara.

\- I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. Can we discuss this while we eat?

\- Thank you! – Barry said as he sat beside Sara, in front of his huge amount of food.

\- Sure… - Oliver said as he sat down as well, beside Kara.

Kara and Barry ate a lot and all they could while Sara and Oliver barely touched their food. That was really awkward, as Oliver could see. His friend was seeing his ex-assassin ex, while he was seeing his friend's almost best friend, that was an alien and from another Earth.

\- So… How did you guys ended up here? – Sara asked as she looked at Kara and Oliver, still with an awkward look in her eyes.

\- I found this flyer on the bunker… Thought it was a good idea to check it out.

\- Oh, sorry man… I forgot it there… - Barry said, his cheeks going red – I heard Sara was in town and I brought it there to show her…

\- Oh… Ok – Oliver said as he took a sip of coffee. – Well, it was useful.

\- You're welcome! – Sara smiled sarcastically at Oliver.

\- Ok, can we please not be weird about this? – Kara said as she looked at everyone, finishing her orange juice. – We're all adults here, right?

They all nodded with their heads.

\- And we clearly don't want people talking about us… - Sara said as she looked at Oliver with a knowing look – So we can keep this to ourselves, right?

They all nodded again.

\- Good! – Barry said as he also finished.

\- Kara, can I have a word? – Sara looked at her, trying to disguise but failing – like… in the bathroom?

\- Sure… - Kara got up and followed Sara.

As soon as they left, an awkward silence fell between Oliver and Barry once again.

\- Did you do something with your hair? It looks brighter… - Barry said trying to create a small talk but only got a death stare from Oliver. – Ok…

Sara closed the bathroom door behind her and looked serious at Kara.

\- I just wanted to ask you something…

\- Sure, anything – Kara said, adjusting her fake glasses. Sara was being beyond serious and making her nervous right now.

\- Just please… Don't break Ollie's heart. I know you are a sweet person and everything… It's just that… He has been through a lot. And I know him better than anyone.

\- Sara, I would never do that. I know what it feels to have suffered a lot in life and just want to never again have a broken heart, so I would never do that to another person… But I appreciate your concern. You're a good friend.

\- I hope he threats you well too, by the way – Sara smiled at Kara

\- I know he will. – Kara smiled back at Sara.

Later that afternoon, Sara and Barry were together in a waterfall near the beach. It was a beautiful and quiet place, perfect for them to spend some time together.

\- So… Oliver and Kara… It's the last thing I would expect to happen – Barry said as Sara hugged him, her fingers going through his back.

\- As much as it was shocking to me as well… - Sara said as she whispered to Barry's ear – Are we really going to talk about Oliver and Kara? – She gave a few steps back and turned around, letting the upper part of her bikini fall to the ground.

Barry smiled at the vision in front of me, running fast towards her, bringing her under the waterfall as he kissed her neck.

\- We have more interesting things to worry about now – He said as he kissed her neck, making Sara smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: Prompt by WritersBlock039: And I have a third. XD After the season finales (modifying slightly so Oliver doesn't go to prison), all four team leaders just need time to destress, so Kara comes up with a solution - Argo. She invites Oliver, Barry, and Sara to stay for vacation and so they can get each other up to speed on what's been going on in their team's lives. While they're there, Selena and witches that have yet to be captured stir up trouble again, and the four team up to stop another problem from happening. Endgame Oliver/Kara, could be canon pairings with Barry and Sara or it could end up WhiteFlash as well.


	43. 43. A distant vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by WritersBlock039: And I have a third. XD After the season finales (modifying slightly so Oliver doesn't go to prison), all four team leaders just need time to destress, so Kara comes up with a solution - Argo. She invites Oliver, Barry, and Sara to stay for vacation and so they can get each other up to speed on what's been going on in their team's lives. While they're there, Selena and witches that have yet to be captured stir up trouble again, and the four team up to stop another problem from happening. Endgame Oliver/Kara, could be canon pairings with Barry and Sara or it could end up WhiteFlash as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I'll be writing a bit more of this collection than the other for a while, just because inspiration is kicking in and telling me to write more Kariver. I hope u guys like this one, I tried not to dive in that much into conflicts because I wanted it to be more...romantic in a way...

Oliver Queen never felt so much relief in his life before. That was a statement. The FBI finally let him alone after a whole year trying to lock him up because he was the Green Arrow. He actually had Ricardo Diaz to thank, since the lunatic tried to explode Star City and Green Arrow saved the city, once again. It seemed impossible, but it was all pardoned. The mayor was impeached due to her inability of taking care of the city and the anti-vigilante law fell with her. After celebrating with his team, Oliver got a call from Barry Allen and went to their favorite bar in Central City.

- You sounded serious on the phone, what`s up – Oliver asked as soon as he got to the place.

It was not that crowded so it was easy to find Barry, near the bar, sat on a stool. He looked a bit worried.

- Actually we got a message from Sara. I have no idea what`s going on this time…

- Hi guys!

A blonde woman with glasses a light pink cute dress and low ponytail entered the bar and approached them. Oliver and Barry looked surprised to see who it was.

- Kara? What you`re doing here – Barry asked – Not that is not great to see you, which it is…

Barry hugged Kara feeling really glad to see her again. Oliver kept looking a bit confused and only fist bumped her.

- Sara sent me a message on my Earth…

- Oh God, it must be a big crisis… - Oliver said as he smiled at Kara, scratching his forehead.

- There`s no crisis, guys! – Sara said as she approached them on the bar and ordered a shot of tequila.

She had a casual outfit on, her hair down and a tired look on her face.

- Wow… That`s something… - Kara looked at Sara with wide eyes.

- Please, I can handle tequila… - She laughed and drank a sip of it as soon as the bartender gave it to her – So, here`s the thing… I need vacation!

- O…K… - Barry commented, looking at Oliver and Kara.

Oliver thought about what Sara said and he couldn`t help but feel the same. He had an exhausting year and he really could do some time off. Sara looked at them and sat on the stool next to Barry.

- I spent the whole year hunting demons! I need a break!

- What? – Oliver, Kara and Barry asked at the same time and looked at each other.

- Demons – Oliver asked as he scratched his head again, this time in worry – I`m glad Diggle`s not here…

- Demons exist? – Kara asked, still not believing what she was hearing.

- Yes, guys, they are. You should know Oliver, when you brought me back with Constantine, you saw weird stuff…

- I know, but I thought they were evil spirits or something… Not demons!

- Well they’re real! And believe me, I saw a bunch of really bizarre things…

- I’m almost afraid of asking, but what things? – Kara said as she sat next to Sara. Oliver stood near her, with his arms crossed and still looking shocked at Sara.

- Unicorns…

- What? I love unicorns… - Kara said looking excitedly at Sara;

- They are evil creatures and their horns can spread a smoke and let you really high…

- Ok, I take it back! – Kara commented.

- And the fairy godmother? Also evil! She’s a demon that manipulated a little girl do to horrible things…

- Oh my God, this is insane… - Barry looked horrified.

- Ok, enough, I believe you need vacation! – Oliver said not wanting to know any weirder stuff. He was sure now Diggle would faint just to hear all of that.

- So…

- So what? – Barry said looking confused at Sara.

- I think you guys need it to, so we should go on vacation together!

- I’m not totally against it… I just escaped going to prison… - Oliver commented thoughtful.

- And I have been in jail, I agree…

- What you guys have been doing? – Kara looked at Oliver and Barry

- It was illegal to be a vigilante in Star City – Oliver answered

- I was wrongly accused of murder… - Barry said at the same time Oliver answered Kara.

Kara just nodded with her head. Every time she saw her Earth 1 friends, something crazy happened and this time around wasn’t different. The thing was, she also could use some time off, to think and take some fresh air at least.

- On my Earth I have been stressed as well. There’s this guy that is totally against aliens, he tried to kill me twice and It’s been exhausting…

- Tell me who this jerk is, I will kick his ass! – Barry said getting up from his stool...

- Yes, I will go too and make him know my assassin side – Sara smiled wickedly and Kara hushed to calm them both down.

- Hey, no killing… I can take care of him…

- If you need help, just call us – Oliver said with a serious face.

He had no idea Kara was going through something like that, she seemed so happy and relaxed all the time. That news bothered him more than he thought it would, but decided to stay quiet for now.

- I have the perfect place… - Kara smiled having a sudden idea. It seemed crazy, but it would work, at least for them to relax a bit. – I don’t know if I told you guys… But I found out there’s a piece of home on my Earth… On the space…

- What? – Barry said getting excited about it – Your planet?

- Not the whole planet, but a city… The city I grew up in. It survived the explosion. And I found out my mom was alive…

- That’s awesome, Kara! – Sara smiled.

- Yes, it is. And the place is really beautiful. I have no powers there, so it makes me feel more… Human… More normal. I would love to take you guys there, it’s a beautiful place and perfect for some time off.

- The space? I’m so in! – Barry looked at Sara and Oliver, really excited – Cisco will be so jealous!

- I’m in too. There’s nothing that surprises me anymore – Sara smiled, nodding with her head.

- Well, I have never been to space before…

- Except when the Dominators kidnapped you… - Barry added and Oliver just gave him a no comment look.

- That wasn’t a pleasant experience, I would like to forget it! – Oliver commented and looked at Kara – But this seems really nice… Thank you for offering. I’m in.

Kara smiled back at Oliver. She got up and looked at all of them.

- I’ll meet you guys here tomorrow then, and we can go to my Earth. There’s a ship on the DEO big enough for the four of us.

- Awesome! – Barry said as he got up as well.

Sara tried to get up and almost fell down, but Barry was fast enough to catch her.

- 0Look at you, being all gentleman… - She smiled looking funny at him.

- I think she’s drunk… - Barry commented – I’ll take her home. See you guys tomorrow.

Barry walked away helping Sara, leaving Kara and Oliver alone. She looked at him and suddenly, curiosity knocked on her door.

- So, you really did escape prison… How that was?

- It was a nightmare. I was trying to help my city, to save it. And the FBI couldn’t understand it… I know I wasn’t that nice on the past, but I changed… It was frustrating.

- I’m sorry about it…

- And how are things on your Earth? Beside this crazy guy that wants to kill you?

- A nightmare… - Kara looked with sad eyes – I’m sad to see that some people have so much hate inside them. I do my best for my Earth, but somehow I’m the villain… Even the government is starting to treat aliens different now. This guy managed to brainwash a lot of people.

- I have met some people like that. It’s really sad what hate can do.

- That’s why the idea of having somewhere to take my mind of things sometimes is comforting. – Kara smiled at Oliver – Well, I have to go now, but see you tomorrow.

- See you.

Oliver waved at Kara and she walked away, leaving him to his thoughts.

.

Kara, Oliver, Barry and Sara met the next day at the bar in Central City and waited for Sara. Oliver got a text from her, asking them to go to the roof of the building right across the street. Once there, they found Sara waiting for them and the WaveRider behind her.

- The team got some time off so I thought we could use it. – Sara smiled looking at everyone.

They smiled back at her and got in. Barry was really excited to go to space, way more than anyone else. He looked like a kid that just ate a candy.

It didn’t take too long for them to get to Argo City. Oliver looked impressed at that place once the ship landed. It was indeed a beautiful place from what he could see from the window.

- Welcome to Argo! – Kara smiled at them while they walked out of the ship, looking around and taking the view in.

It had a lot of green. Like a lot of green. Oliver smiled as he saw all the trees and the weird constructions that went on forever. Barry also noticed it, but he had a way more excited look on his face.

- I can’t wait to see the tech around here… - Barry said.

- We’re on vacation, Allen! – Sara said not believing what she was hearing.

- This is vacation for me! – He smiled at her.

Kara brought them to her mom’s house and introduced them. Alura was really happy to meet more of her daughter’s friends.

- Kara told me you’re from another Earth… There’s more than one?

- Not actually… We are from another universe. It’s like multiple Earths exists on the same time at the same place, but they can’t see each other… - Barry explained.

- Oh… That’s interesting… - Alura said and looked at Kara – I have some things to solve for the council across the city, but I trust you all will be ok here?

- Sure, mom. Thank you. – Kara said as she hugged her mom. – We’ll go to the lake house later. Is still there?

- Safe and sound.

Alura said goodbye to everyone and left. Kara took everyone to the lake house the Zor El family had before the planet exploded. Her mom’s place wasn’t that big so she was beyond happy her favorite place in the whole world was still there. It was a simple wooden house near a beautiful lake with deep bright blue waters. It was a bit of a cold weather there, so Barry offered to go and take some wood for the fireplace. Sara offered to help him and Oliver and Kara were left alone in the porch. Oliver looked at the view, mesmerized.

- This place is really beautiful, Kara. You don’t get to see places like this one on Earth…

- I’m glad you liked it – Kara smiled.

- How does it feel?

- About…

- Having a piece of your home back, your mom being alive… You thought she was gone, right? I bet this was shocking and emotional…

- Yes, it was… I mean, I grew up missing everything, everyone… Thinking I was alone, because my cousin was already grown and had his responsibilities… I can’t begin to describe what it was like…

- I’m happy you found a piece of home…

- You really miss your parents…

It wasn’t a question. Kara noticed the look in Oliver’s eyes. It was like he deeply wanted to know what it was like, that feeling of finding the ones you loved alive. Kara reached for his shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

- Wherever they are, they are happy for you…

Oliver just smiled back at Kara. Something in her made his heart feel peace, it was like she had the power of making his feelings hurt less. Maybe it was the place, they were in space after all, but he was sure it was her.

Meanwhile, Sara and Barry grabbed a few wood as they talked. Barry noticed he never tried to know Sara that much before, it was a nice surprise they were getting along so well. He wasn’t expecting it at all.

- It’s crazy how this place looks like Earth… I mean, it’s cleaner… Not a single pollution on the air… - Sara commented as they worked.

- It also has great technology. It will take years for any human to invent something like this… - He said as he helped Sara carry the wood.

- The Wave Rider has it. – Sara smiled at him

- It’s a ship from the future, of course it has it…

- Yes. And I’m glad the future is changed, I don’t want to see all of that horror happening, but the ship remains cool as it was before.

Barry used his super speed and took all the wood to the house and came back in a second.

- Aren’t you a gentleman? You should just give me a heads up next time, before giving me a heart attack – Sara said, pressing her hand on her chest, her heart beating fast.

- Sorry! I just thought we could get the job done and explore this place… It’s not every day we get the chance to be on the space… At least not me…

- Aren’t you the cutest geek ever? – Sara laughed – Let’s go! I’m curious about this place…

Sara and Barry went exploring Argo City while Kara and Oliver talked at the lake house. Kara realized she never had the chance to talk this much and get to know Oliver this deeply as she was doing now. They talked about a bit of everything, their lives, fears, past and wishes. Kara felt really good talking to him. It was a nice surprise, she thought.

- I’m just happy to feel like a normal person when I visit Argo… - Kara said as she sat on a bench

- It must be nice for a change.

- Well it is nice not having to be careful all the time, hugging people carefully because I might break their bones...

Kara opened her arms and laughed at Oliver that gave her a no with his head.

- C’mon! – She laughed

- No. I don’t like hugs.

- We never hugged before. Now I can do it normally.

- No.

- I can always make you hug me back on Earth…

Oliver looked at her and gave up. He wasn’t going to win this one, he thought, so he walked towards her and gave her a hug. Kara gave him a big smile and hugged him back. It was strangely nice, he thought as his hands reached her back.

- See? – Kara smiled, still hugging him.

- Yes… You’re right… - He smiled

She let him go and they looked at each other, standing really close to each other.

- It wasn’t that bad! – She said – I don’t know why you don’t like hugs.

- Sometimes it makes me uncomfortable…

- Were you now?

- No.

They kept staring at each other. Kara could feel the electricity running between them, it was like a different vibe that surrounded the two of them and made them feel like they were alone in the world. Oliver lowered his head a bit, coming closer. Their lips almost touched. Kara’s heart jumped inside her chest as their eyes met.

It was like Oliver was hypnotized. All he could do was stare as her lips and wonder. He could feel he was not alone in that thought, by the way she looked at him, and he couldn’t help but feel warm inside. Their lips barely brushed against each other when they heard a loud scream from the distance. Kara jumped away from Oliver and looked at were the noise came from. Oliver looked down and then at the same direction Kara was staring at. She blushed hard but tried to ignore it for the moment.

- What was that – Oliver said as he started to walk in the direction of the scream.

- We have to find out… - Kara said and when she was about to run towards the forest, Barry and Sara appeared, Barry carrying a woman in his arms.

Barry gave Sara a ride as he used his super speed to reach for Kara and Oliver back at the house. Something really bizarre had happened, he felt like trouble followed him whenever he was, even on space, he thought. Someone had attacked them and he used his powers to try and stop the person. It turned out it was a woman dressing really funny.

- Selena – Kara said in shock as she walked closer to Barry.

- Do you know this crazy woman? – Barry asked, putting the woman down.

- Yes, she was from the council but betrayed us all. She helped the world killers almost destroy my Earth!

- World killers… Not a nice name – Sara said as she looked at the woman on the ground. – She will be back to her senses soon; we should do something…

- Let’s tie her up and ask some questions… - Oliver said looking around.

He found some rope at the corner of the porch and grabbed it. The tied the woman in a way that she would never be able to escape and brought her to the bench.

- As soon as she wakes up, we question her!

He said looking serious at her. He had no idea what happened at Kara’s Earth, but she sounded serious. And Sara was right, the name world killer wasn’t a good sign at all. He had his suit and equipment with him, for emergencies. He wouldn’t go far away without it, especially the space, and he had a feeling he would need it soon.

- Anyways, I’ll put the wood we got on the fireplace – Sara said grabbing everything she let fall to the ground when Barry brought them. She wasn’t used to super speed yet, so she made a mess with all the wood she carried.

Sara went inside and Barry stayed with Kara and Oliver. They were acting weird, he thought, and looked to Kara’s face, noticing she was blushing.

- It’s everything ok? – He asked.

- Yes… - Kara said.

- Why wouldn’t it be? – Oliver said taking another look at the woman, who started to wake.

Kara stopped in front of her and crossed her arms, looking serious at her.

- Why did you come back here and attacked my friends?

- This is my home! – Selena answered, looking mad at Kara.

- Not anymore! You betrayed us all!

- The world killers will come back, darling. You’re being foolish if you think they’re gone for good.

- No, I’m not! They were destroyed back on Earth. And you need to pay for everything you did. My mom will take care of you…

- You do know that I still have friends, right?

- Your friends will be arrested, just like you will. Maybe the Phantom Zone will do you some good!

Kara looked serious at her and when Selena heard the words Phantom Zone, she frightened. The prison was really popular in Argo and many feared it. Superman helped build another device and Alura kept it, since she was a big part of the council.

- Let’s go! The council is waiting for you! – Kara said as she looked at Barry and nodded with her head.

Kara had no powers in Argo City, but since Barry was a meta-human, he still had. She asked him to give them a ride so she could bring Selena to justice as fast as she could, and so he did it. It didn’t take long for them to come back, and Kara thanked Barry.

- She almost made me deaf with her scream. I guess that lightning hurt as hell! – Sara said as she patted Barry on the back.

- I’m glad you stopped her. My mom and the council tried to find them for so long… - Kara said, smiling at Barry.

- I’m glad I could help…

It was night already and after a long tour through the rest of Argo, they found a beautiful waterfall. Kara explained she loved to play there.

- I think we should go for a swim – Sara said, looking around. – It is ok, right Kara?

- Yes, it’s safe! – Kara smirked

- Good!

Sara took her clothes off and dropped it on the ground, keeping only her underwear on. Barry blushed and Oliver scratched his forehead, looking at the ground.

- Sara being Sara! – Oliver said, making them all laugh.

- You all are too prude… Except for you Oliver! – Sara laughed and dived in the lake.

- What does that mean? – Oliver said pretending to be offended.

- You forgot when you were younger and you got really drunk at Laurel’s party? The cops came in and you took your clothes off in protest. It was the first time you got arrested! – Sara laughed feeling the water coming down her body as she reached the waterfall.

- Oh…K… - Kara laughed imagining the scene.

Kara wore a nice dress knee length and kept it as she got in as well. Oliver turned around and took off his shirt and pants, keeping his underwear on. Kara looked at his back and blushed again as she noticed his scars and marks. As soon as he finished, he turned around and met Kara’s eyes.

Barry looked like a kid in a park, he never noticed anything happening around him, all he cared about was jumping in the water. Yes, it was a cold weather, but it was like the place called for them. He emerged from the water right in front of Sara that just stared at him.

- I like feeling free… - She said as she threw something on the rocks and Barry looked at it, noticing what it was.

- Aren’t you… You… Ok… - Barry said blushing and looking at the sky.

She just took her underwear off and threw them away, he thought, trying to focus on something else. He could hear her laugh on the background and she looked like she didn’t care at all she was so close to him like she was.

Sara teased Barry behind the waterfall and they seemed lost in their own world. Kara looked from distance and smiled. She felt water coming to her face and turned around, looking at Oliver.

- Oh it is war that you want? – She said, throwing a lot of water at his face.

- Oh, that’s was low!

- Yes, because throwing water at someone behind their back it’s really fair… - She laughed.

Sara was swimming around Barry, that looked really nervous. She thought that was really cute and wondered how much more he could handle.

- Are you ok, Allen? – She said swimming a bit closer.

- Yes. It’s cold, that’s it – He threw some water on his face, and Sara looked funny at him.

- Really? I don’t feel it…

- Well, people react differently to the environment…

- I guess there’s another explanation for it…

Sara smiled at him, making Barry even more nervous.

What she was doing, he asked himself mentally. He knew Sara was a bit forward, but was she interested in him or was she just messing with him because she noticed he got really nervous? He felt a bit confused, but her actions were showing him it was both.

- You’re cute, you know that right? – Sara said as she approached Barry.

- You think so?

- Yes. You’re even cuter when you’re all nervous like now… Am I making you nervous, Allen? – She said barely in a whisper.

- N… No…

- Really? – She came a bit closer, her hands touching his shoulder. – Why are you trembling then? And mumbling? – Her fingers traced his neck and Barry looked into her eyes, not knowing what to say. – Exactly! – She completed, laughing and diving into the water.

Barry looked around feeling even more confused. And suddenly, he wasn’t cold anymore. Maybe Sara was right, maybe it was something else.

Oliver and Kara stood in the water, looking at the wood while they talked. All that peace Oliver felt before, it all came back. He was sure this time around it was Kara who caused that feeling and he wasn’t sure what to do about it.

- Thank you for inviting us here. – Oliver said – I was really needing some time off…

- Oh, it’s nothing… I’m glad you guys got to see a small piece of my planet.

- I’m glad too. I can only imagine how you felt, discovering this place was still here…

- I was out of words. Argo was a bit part of my life and I’m glad it isn’t lost forever. Sometimes we hold things dear to our heart and in a blink of an eye, we lose it, and it hurts…

- I know the feeling. – He said standing in front of her. – But like someone told me once, hardships make us stronger, so…

- Yes, it was a good advice, right? I wonder who gave you…

- You would like her… She’s someone full of light, full of positivity…sometimes it annoys me, I admit…

Kara laughed while Oliver stared at her, giving her a tiny smirk.

- But she has a big heart, always care for others… - He said coming a bit closer – And I have to admit she’s really beautiful. Inside and out.

- Oh… That’s… nice – Kara said surprised.

She wasn’t expecting to hear how Oliver saw her. It touched her heart deeply, she felt emotions coming all over.

- It is true… You would love to meet her…

- I would love to… - Kara said not knowing what she was saying anymore. His eyes really hypnotized her, she had no idea what was going on.

- You just have to look in the mirror.

Kara’s heart jumped inside her chest and it felt like she would have a heart attack. She felt a weird rush run all over her body and his hands reaching for her waist under the water. Oliver brought his face really close to Kara’s face and they heard Barry’s voice from the distance.

- OLIVER? KARA?

They were far away and since Barry and Sara were on the other side of the waterfall, right under it actually, they couldn’t see Kara and Oliver across the lake. Barry kept calling them and Oliver just took a deep breath. He was going to kill Barry, he thought. He looked at Kara and smiled, diving in and bringing her with her.

Barry and Sara came from the other side, looking around and seeing no one.

- I guess they went back to the house already… - Barry commented.

- It’s ok, we can meet them there later…

- Why later?

- Because now, I want to explore the woods…

- Again?...

- Barry… - Sara arched her eyebrows and Barry laughed.

- Oh…

- Let’s go!

She said bringing Barry with her as they disappeared into the woods. As soon as they got a bit far away from the lake, Sara pushed Barry against a tree, capturing his lips with hers. Barry was taken by surprised, but hugged Sara by the waist, kissing her back with the same want.

As soon as Oliver and Kara dived in, Oliver approached Kara and brought his lips close to hers, underwater. He couldn’t wait any longer. Kara felt the familiar rush all over her body once again, kissing Oliver back. They emerged from the water, still kissing. Kara’s hands went for Oliver’s hair on his neck and she brought his face even more closer than it was from hers. Her legs floated underwater and embraced his waist and she crossed her foot and his back. Oliver had one hand caressing her cheek and the other holding her back.

Neither of them felt like letting the other go, they still kept kissing like the world was about to end that moment. Their tongues battled each other as their kiss deepened in a passionate way. Kara felt chills down her spine as his beard scratched her skin.

They opened their eyes and stared at each other, their foreheads touching.

- So… - Kara said and them both started laughing.

- So… - He said looking at her lips.

He was sure now it was going to be a new addiction for him and he had no idea if this was going to be a problem or not, for the moment, he just wanted to keep kissing Kara until the next day. She had an amazing scent that made him feel drugged, and the taste of her lips were amazing, he couldn’t even try to describe it. Kara approached her face to his neck, her nose slightly touching his skin. He smelled really good, she thought. Her lips brushed over the skin of his neck and Oliver closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. She rested the side of her face on his shoulder while her lips brushed the base of his neck once again. His skin felt warm against her lips and she started giving him small kisses. His hand caressed her back while the other messed with her wet hair, near the back of her neck. He could feel her breath on his neck. Kara’s lips started to go up his jaw, going through his chin. Oliver turned his head a bit to his side, capturing her lips once again with his passionately, holding strongly her hair. It was like the air was escaping them but neither cared, not letting each other go.

- Can you stay one more day after we come back to my Earth? – Kara whispered as they looked at each other once again.

- Yes, I can – He said looking curiously at her.

- Can you come to my apartment once we go back? – She looked at him blushing once again, but with a decided look.

Oliver looked at her, caressing her cheeks and smiled back at her.

- Yes.

Kara crashed his lips once again, letting him know how much she wanted him. She was really glad he came, he had no idea how much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: Prompt by Wryyy: make a crisis on Earth X where Kara and Oliver had a one night stand like Alex and Sara did. Then she ends up getting pregnant. Im a sucker for these kind of fics.(hm...the pregnant part Idk about because the only way possible would be her losing her powers, I already wrote something like that... but the first part I can work with..let's see how it goes)


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Wryyy: make a crisis on Earth X where Kara and Oliver had a one night stand like Alex and Sara did. Then she ends up getting pregnant. Im a sucker for these kind of fics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update. I got this prompt and the person requested a pregnancy story. I gotta say I'm not a fan of writing those (I like sticking to canon, where it would be really hard for Kara to be pregnant of a human) so inspiration took a long time to come. I love all ur ideas, by the way, they're awesome... I just can't write easily pregnancy stories, so apologies if it's not what u hoped for. I did my best.
> 
> I'm beginning to have an idea for Crisis on Infinite Earths crossover, so maybe I will be starting this one soon. When I do, it means all my collections will be on hold (or I won't be able to write it), but I will let u guys know when I do. For now, I'll keep updating this one (until inspiration comes for Elseworlds collection and Scarlet-Canary collection). I'm on a kariver mood now lol.
> 
> Hope u guys like this one!

Oliver couldn’t believe his ears. He dreamed about that moment for a long time, more than he liked to admit and he couldn’t help but feel terrible. He felt numb for a while, everyone in the party looking at him, some with pity, some shocked. He couldn’t believe she was doing this to him, out loud, in front of everybody when he tried to be as discrete as possible.

She said no.

A loud no.

Felicity managed to destroy him in a single second. He had an automatic answer, deciding to break things up right there at that moment. It was the right thing to do, he thought. He saw her going to the upper level, and smiled awkwardly at everyone, turning around and taking a deep breath.

\- Are you ok, man? – Barry approached, asking in a low voice, with a worried look in his face.

\- Yes… I’m sorry about this by the way… I just need some air.

Barry gave a small nod with his head.

\- It’s ok, man!

Oliver disappeared from the crowd and went outside. He felt bad because this was supposed to be his friend’s special night, he didn’t want to ruin it for them. He felt somehow guilty about her reaction.

\- I’m sorry… - Oliver heard and turned around.

He was near the Jitters, but far away for no one inside to see him. Once he looked properly, he noticed it was Kara Danvers talking to him. He wondered what she was doing away from the party as well.

\- I couldn’t help… - She pointed to her ears with an apologetic look – I heard noises and got worried…

\- It’s ok…

Oliver looked down, thinking about it all. He took a deep breath and looked at Kara.

\- And… Why are you here all by yourself?

\- I needed to take some air… - She said, adjusting her fake glasses.

\- Looks like we had the same idea! Want to go for a walk?

\- Sure!

Oliver smiled back at Kara and they started walking around the block. It was a nice evening, not so cold. Oliver noticed Kara looked really nice in a cute blue dress, knee high. He never noticed before how beautiful she was.

\- You look sad… - Oliver said looking into her eyes and noticing something that was not there before, a different shadow.

\- I was talking to Barry about life… He wondered why I didn’t have my plus one with me tonight. It’s a long and hurtful story, it takes some time to heal.

\- Well, you know my long and hurtful story. I just proposed and heard a no… The rest you know. So you could tell me yours and we could be sad together.

\- My sister says that misery loves company… - Kara said in a thoughtful way – I had a boyfriend… Had to send him away to save his life.

\- Away like… Another city?

\- The space!

\- Oh…

Oliver had no idea what to say, he never heard that one before but again, Kara was one of a kind and everything with her was unique and different. A good different. He squeezed her shoulder slightly with one of his hands.

\- I’m sorry about that! It must have been hard.

\- Yes… Is still is! I’m happy for Barry, but this… All of this just reminds me about what I lost.

They stopped at a bar and walked in automatically. The place was almost empty. Oliver had a whisky and Kara drank a sip of it as well.

\- It’s a shame I can’t get drunk… I could use this tonight – Kara joked

\- I’m sorry about that too… - Oliver teased and looked serious at her. – Look, I don’t think we should be miserable tonight.

\- No? But… We are. – She looked confused at him.

\- I know but… This is our friend’s special night. We shouldn’t remember this day as a sad one.

\- You know… You’re right! – She suddenly smiled, looking at him. – Let’s just see it as an opportunity for us to experience new things in life… Look at us, bonding.

\- Yes, we are. – He smiled, finishing his drink. – And it’s a nice surprise.

\- Surprise? Why?

\- You remember when we met… I wasn’t very nice to you.

\- Oh, I remember well! – She crossed her arms pretending to be mad.

He had a point, it was a surprise. She thought he didn’t like her at first and now they were bonding over they sadness, he was opening his feelings for her. For a while they talked about those things until they both felt like they had enough suffering. Kara insisted in sharing the bill, the money was the same on both Earths so that was just fine. They walked outside again, a bit closer than before until Oliver stopped abruptly. Kara walked towards him, worried.

\- It’s everything ok?

\- It’s just… Everything will be different now… With the team, and my life…

\- Hey, don’t think about that as a negative thing. – She said giving one step closer towards Oliver. – I know what you feel, it seems like our world just ended. But I see now that there are people that still care about me, people that need me… You should think the same. And it’s not all over, you still are going to find someone who will want to be with you.

\- I have to tell you the same. Love is still out there for you, not in the space… - Oliver said teasing Kara and making her let a small laugh out – I mean, here!

\- Here?

Oliver looked at Kara noticing what he just said. He never thought twice about it, he just felt it and let it out. He had no idea if it was the drink or Kara, but there was something warm growing inside him.

\- Yes, here. Earth has a lot of options – Oliver said, still staring deeply at her.

They were completely alone in the streets. Kara rested her back on the wall, looking at her feet. She could tell Oliver was really close to her and she made the mistake of looking back at him, into his blue eyes. She blushed instantly and gave him a tiny smile.

\- I guess you’re right, about being able to have new experiences.

\- They’re important…

She said before Oliver closing the space between them. His body pressed hers against the wall while his hands reached for her cheeks, his lips covering hers in a deep and passionate kiss, one that she returned with the same passion.

It took Kara by surprise the fact that Oliver was kissing her like that, but she felt warm and a chill down her spine that made her want more of him. She knew her sadness was screaming inside of her right now but she tried to ignore it and enjoy the moment.

Oliver held her waist strongly, letting her know how she made him feel and earning himself a small moan from her lips.

\- I think we should get out of here…

Kara nodded with her head, still kissing him as she grabbed him and used her super speed to bring him to the Arrow bunker. It was gladly empty and she smiled at him when he noticed where they were.

\- I don’t know where you live, so…

\- William could be there…

\- Right – She said, kissing him back, even more passionate than before.

Oliver grabbed her by her waist, lifting her up and putting her sat on the center table. Things fell down the ground but he couldn’t care less. His body bent over hers as he kissed the base of her neck. She grabbed the buttons of his shirt, open it a bit strongly, making all buttons fly.

\- Are we tearing each other’s clothes like that? – He whispered, feeling her hands all over his torso.

\- Not mine, yours! – She smiled.

\- Interesting…

Oliver’s hand traveled under her skirt, getting her free of her thin lace barrier. She helped him to get rid of the rest of his clothes and once it was done, his lips started traveling all over her body, earning more lovely sounds from her lips. She closed her eyes, her mind going all the places at once. She still couldn’t believe what was happening right now and how much she was enjoying the fact that Oliver Queen was all over her in ways that normally would make her blush.

Kara used her super speed and pinned Oliver against a column in the bunker. She felt a huge need of him taking over her, like her body depended on it to feel good. She started kissing his neck, her hands keeping his wrists together and above his head easily. Oliver looked at her, smiling. She was really strong, so he didn’t even try to resist her actions. He could tell she was letting all her bottled up feelings out.

\- Are you sure? – He asked while they kissed their way to the floor somehow. He had no idea how they ended up laying on the ground, his body covering hers.

\- If I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t be here, Oliver… - She smiled, one of her hands caressing his cheeks. – I know it was probably our sadness that brought us closer, but… I like you…

\- I like you too – He said, his nose touching her nose.

\- I’m surprised as you are – She let a small laugh out, making him laugh with her.

He felt like her laugh was the cure for everything bad he was feeling before. They stopped laughing slowly as they stared into each other’s eyes. Oliver’s hand went lower on her body, reaching for her tight. Kara’s legs crossed on his back, creating a light pressure on his hips that almost made him lose it. Kara reached for his neck, bringing his face closer to hers. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, her lips traveling to his neck.

\- Enough teasing… - She whispered and he looked at her in a way that old her he would give her whatever she wanted.

Their lips locked on another kiss while Oliver made her feel like she was in heaven. Her voice was music to his ears and it only made him want her more. Her cries became louder and both their breaths were erratic.

They had a really long night and collapsed hugging each other afterwards, both exhausted but feeling something unique deep inside.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Oliver felt the tension going all over his body. He was nervous and it had been a long time he felt this way. He couldn’t wait to see her again.

Since their night together before Barry’s wedding, he barely spoke to her. He was really busy with Diaz terrorizing Star City, his son, his sister he just found out that existed. He also heard Kara was dealing with heavy stuff on her Earth so it was basically impossible for them to meet. Also, the morning after their night, he woke up to an empty bed. She just left a note telling him she couldn’t stay and that she needed to find her sister. The wedding happened and they also couldn’t talk much, or people would find out what happened, so they just talked the basics. And then, Nazis happened so once again they had a world crisis to solve.

Finally, one day he got a message from her, saying that she wanted to talk. She was going to visit and stop by Star City to see him and he felt like a teenager going on his first date.

Kara came through the breach she opened with her extrapolator and looked at him with a tiny smile and blushing a lot.

\- Hi…

\- It’s been a while… - He said.

\- I’m sorry I left abruptly that day… - She said taking one step forward.

\- It’s ok.

\- No, it’s not ok. We had this amazing night and then I left…

\- You think that was amazing? – Oliver said with a smile on his face.

\- Yes, don’t you?

\- For sure I do!

He closed the space between them. Kara looked nervous at him and his hand touched her cheeks.

\- It’s everything ok?

\- Yes… It’s just that… I have no idea how happened, I was sure I couldn’t, given the fact that I’m an alien and you’re human, we have completely different DNA and…

\- Kara, what happened? – He started to worry with the way she rambled.

\- I’m… I’m pregnant.

Oliver kept staring at her, not knowing exactly what to say. He was going to be a father for the second time in his life, and he wasn’t sure how to process this information.

And he probably would take a long time to do it. Kara kept staring at him, clearly really nervous. Oliver stared at her once again and did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: Prompt by EmilieGrme: Hello, I prefer the story where Kara and Oliver do not get along at first and end up falling in love with each other because it's more like what's going on in reality. 
> 
> (let's do this, I want some drama, funny moments and scenes where we wish to lock those two in a room until they solve their issues lol)


	45. 45. Strangers when we met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by EmilieGrme: Hello, I prefer the story where Kara and Oliver do not get along at first and end up falling in love with each other because it's more like what's going on in reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Took a bit longer to write this one, but here we go... Hope u like it!
> 
> BTW: I'm saving a few of the ideas u all give me, I can't write every single one of them because I have 3 collections and I'm planning the next crossover, BUT, I appreciate all of them and do my best to write as much as I can. My list is huge, so stay tuned!
> 
> 4 more stories and we reach 50! I want to do something special for this one, so bring on ideas. I wanna hear from YOU!
> 
> I'll be back with Elseworlds collection and Scarlet Canary collection soon.

\- TELL ME WHERE YOUR BOSS IS HIDDEN!

The guy lying on the floor looked terrified at the green hooded figure in front of him. He have heard of the crazy vigilante that used to kill criminals around the city, but to face him was another story.

\- I… I already told you, I don't know!

\- YOU'RE LYING!

Oliver was losing his patience. He wasn't a fan of going all vicious against criminals, but he knew he had no other choice. They never talked if they didn't feel fear, real fear. Oliver grabbed one of his arrows and using his bow, pointed it at the guy.

\- I'M NOT ASKING AGAIN!

\- I…

Oliver let the arrow go, it was supposed to hit the guy's leg, but something stopped it from happening. Someone stopped it. He was trying to figure it out how the blonde woman managed to grab that arrow before it could hit the guy.

\- Who the hell are you? – He said.

\- I'm Supergirl! And you better keep those arrows to yourself!

\- I was interrogating him.

\- No, you were torturing him! This is not the right way…

\- Don't you tell me what to do, you don't know me!

Oliver was about to pick up another arrow, but she moved fast, grabbing his bow.

\- Don't you dare keep torturing him!

\- Give the bow back or…

\- Or what? Will you make me give it to you? – She laughed, finding that really funny – I really wanna see you try that…

Oliver tried to go for his bow but she deflected him with her super speed. He looked really mad at her. She offered his bow back and when he was about to grab it, she used her heat vision on the floor, next to his foot.

\- Try to torture someone again and I'll stop you for good!

\- Oh nice, a meta human… I better call The Flash…

\- Oh, you know The Flash? And by the way, I'm not a meta… You must be the Green Arrow he told me about when visiting my Earth.

\- Your… Earth? – Oliver asked, looking confused and then, rolling his eyes. – Of course you are…

\- I'm an alien, from another Earth… And you're no hero! You're just as bad as them!

There was a whoosh of air and a yellow streak of light and seconds later, The Flash was standing in front of them.

\- Good, you two met! – Barry said smiling, but his smiled faded away the second he noticed the vibe between Kara and Oliver.

\- There's nothing good in that! – Oliver said, looking annoyed at Barry – What is she doing here? Besides getting in my way of getting some answers!

\- In your way? I stopped you from torturing a person. – Kara said, crossing her arms.

\- I was questioning!

\- What a difference!

\- ENOUGH! – Barry said looking from Kara to Oliver – Enough you two. I was really hoping to introduce you guys, you're both my friends…

\- I'm sorry, but I don't work with annoying people… or alien… I'm lost…

\- And I don't work with violent guys who think torturing people is some kind of heroism! I'll fly after more threats; I'll see you later! – She looked at Barry and flew away.

\- Seriously? – Barry looked at Oliver, still not believing what he just saw.

\- Seriously! – Oliver said, storming away in his bike.

Later, at Star Labs, team Flash was having a small gathering. It was Harry's idea to have a small celebration and plan their next move on their mission at the same time, this way they could work and not get so tired. He felt like the whole team needed some relaxing. Oliver and Diggle were around, since they were helping and talked in a corner. Diggle went to grab more drinks when Barry approached him, being followed by Kara and Alex, her sister.

\- Hey Oliver… - Barry said in an unsure voice that let Oliver a bit confused – This is my friend Kara Danvers and her sister Alex. They're here to help as well.

\- Nice to meet you! – He shook their hands one by one, smiling politely at them.

He stared at Kara, feeling something weird. It was like he knew her from somewhere, but had no idea how. She blushed as soon as she noticed Oliver was staring at her, and he thought it was a cute reaction. She adjusted her glasses on her face and Oliver looked at his drink, thinking she was really cute, wondering where Barry had found her.

Kara was really excited of meeting Barry's friends after the experience she had earlier. The blonde one wouldn't stop staring at her and she noticed it, feeling her cheeks burn. She thought he was really handsome but decided to keep her thoughts to herself, it was better if she avoided any distractions on this earth. She met Caitlin, Cisco, Diggle, Harry, iris, and spent a while talking to them about a lot of things when Barry asked for them to gather around him, so he could finally explain the mission.

Oliver looked curious at Kara and Alex, wondering how they could help a bunch of heroes and people with powers. It was until Barry started talking about the plan and Savitar, it all made sense.

\- I have some information about a person that knows where he is hiding. He's hurt and not coming after us for a while, this is our shot! – Barry said.

\- So all we have to do is look for this person and get that information! – Caitlin smiled – Killer Frost can help!

\- I'm glad we can count with her, Caitlin! I will also need Green Arrow, Alex and Supergirl on this…

\- Supergirl? – Oliver looked annoyed at Kara.

\- Green Arrow? – Kara looked at Oliver, not believing that nice guy was that violent jerk. – Barry, why didn't you tell me Oliver is the Green Arrow?

\- I forgot, I'm sorry… We need to suit up, can we talk about this later?

\- Sure… - Kara said looking at the floor, trying to keep herself calm.

They all got ready and divided to find the guy Barry talked about.

\- It's really necessary all of us to come for information? – Oliver asked as he drove his bike, with Killer Frost riding with him, holding his waist.

\- You know you can always stay behind, right? – Kara answered as she flew in the same direction Barry and the others went.

\- Guys, c'mon! – Barry said as he stopped abruptly, holding Alex in his arms.

\- You can fight later, let's find this guy! – Alex said letting go of Barry.

\- I'm going to look around – Kara said, flying around the streets they were in.

Kara needed to be far away from Oliver as possible, she thought while she flew. She couldn't believe Barry were friends with him. She heard about crazy lunatic vigilantes before, but she had no idea they were this bad. Kara heard something and used to her super speed to get to the source of the noise. A girl was cornered on a dark alley, completely terrified while a huge guy harassed her.

\- HEY YOU! – Kara said, approaching the scene slowly. She heard more noise and turned her head, finding Oliver right there. – For Rao, what are you doing here?

\- I was patrolling the perimeter and heard her scream.

\- Lower your arrow, I have this handled! – She said turning around again and blowing the guy away from the girl. – Hey, you're safe now! – She said as she helped the girl, hugging her.

\- Ok… - Oliver just stared at the guy while he fell down.

\- I'm going to bring her to a hospital, you stay here with this jerk. And don't hurt him, just keep an eye on him.

\- Ok boss! – Oliver satirized

\- I'm not your boss!

\- You sure talk like you were… - He exhaled, annoyed, approaching the guy on the floor.

Kara came back a few minutes later just in time to witness Oliver beating the crap out of the same guy she asked him not to hurt. She couldn't believe it.

\- You're incapable of keeping your violence to yourself, aren't you? – Kara said running towards the guy, taking him away from Oliver's hands – I asked you not to hurt him.

\- He was talking to me about Savitar… He didn't want to initially, but I made him talk. I'm getting information.

\- Ask as a normal person!

\- He would never tell me! You just don't understand how this Earth works, not everything is rainbow and sunshine like in your perfect world!

\- How do you know how my world is? You're too stuck in your own darkness to see ten steps ahead of you!

Oliver and Kara looked pissed at each other. Oliver kept looking at her in silence, taking deep breaths while trying to control himself. How dare she, he asked himself, talk about his darkness like that.

\- Guys? – Alex asked in her comm – I don't think you're aware your comms are on…

Kara and Oliver kept staring at each other in silence. Kara was furious at Oliver.

\- I'm sorry, I can't work with people who only knows how to talk to someone by beating the crap out of them! – Kara said, still looking at Oliver like she could throw him in the Phantom Zone, she thought and then looked startled at the ground, ignoring Oliver. – Hey, that's is… Barry, I have an idea.

\- What is it? – Barry asked

\- Let's throw Savitar into the Phantom Zone on my Earth. It's a prison on space for really dangerous people. My cousin knows how to do it.

\- It's an awesome idea! Dangerous, but it can work – Alex commented.

\- We can draw him to your Earth and maybe your cousin can help us there? – Barry asked feeling a bit more excited about the whole thing – By the way… How did you think of that?

\- It's not important – Kara said, smiling as she looked at Oliver again while he kept staring confused at her.

\- I got some information about him by the way – Oliver said.

\- You ripped the information from the guy along with his blood… - Kara commented turning her back to Oliver.

\- At least it got us results!

\- Not worth the cost, Oliver! – Kara said flying back to where the others stood waiting.

Barry looked at Alex, turning his comm off. He couldn't believe this. He hoped for Kara and Oliver to be friends, not mortal enemies and he had no idea how to turn the situation around. He looked hopeless at Alex, that looked worried at him.

\- There's literally a monster after us, threatening us… And those two can't stop fighting.

\- I know… I mean, I understand Kara, she doesn't like extreme violence and Oliver doesn't seem to cooperate…

\- Listen, I know Oliver. He's not a bad person… He's just… He's damaged, he has been through a lot. I don't agree sometimes, but I understand where his behavior comes from.

\- But that's the thing, Kara suffered a lot as well. It's not an excuse to behave like that, like Oliver does… I believe he's a good person, but… I stand with Kara on this. Even if I don't like them fighting…

\- I just want them to get along…At least, try to understand each other. – Barry said as he scratched his head.

\- We need to do something, then. – Alex mentioned as she thought for a while. Suddenly, a smile appeared on her face.

Kara flew back to Star Labs after flying around for a while. Every time she was upset or sad, she did that and felt better instantly. It wasn't working this time, and she knew the reason. As soon as she got back to the lab, she went straight for the med bay and found Caitlin there, looking at some of her studies.

\- It's everything ok? You seem pretty upset.

\- It's Oliver! – Kara looked at her, still pissed – Why does he have to be such a jerk?

\- Well, I have no answer for that since I don't know him that much… - Caitlin said as she looked at Kara. – But I'm sure everything will be ok… It might take some time for it, but…

\- I doubt that… Any news on that source?

\- No. It was a dead end. Oliver is sharing with the others what he got from his source… And with your idea, they were thinking about a better plan now.

Kara nodded with her head. She was distracted with her thoughts when she heard Alex's voice on the speaker, asking for everyone to go fast to the cells of the lab.

\- A prisoner escaped, we need everyone's help!

Kara used her super speed and Caitlin just stood looking at her, smiling. As soon as Kara arrived, she saw only Oliver looking around the cell. She felt someone pushing her from behind, really fast and before she could even understand what was going on, she was locked inside a cell with Oliver Queen.

\- Guys? What is this? – Oliver asked, punching the glass with no success.

\- C'mon, let us go! – Kara said, trying to user her super strength, also with no success.

\- Sorry guys. You have some issues to solve! This cell is anti meta human, so Kara, your powers won't work and Oliver, well… you just can't get out unless we let you – Barry said crossing his arms.

\- You'll stay there until you solve this nonsense between you two.

\- But what about Savitar? – Kara asked looking incredulously at her sister.

\- Exactly. Before doing anything else you need to work this out, before you end up hurting someone… Or yourselves! – Barry said, turning his back and closing the huge gate of the particle accelerator.

Kara and Oliver looked at each other. Kara walked to a corner of the cell and sat there, her back against the wall. Oliver had his face to the glass of the cell, on the other side.

It felt like an eternity for the both of them. Oliver took a few deep breaths, trying to think about the situation. He knew this was going to be an impossible situation, Kara was too stubborn for her own good and he was ten times worse.

\- Nicely done! – Kara said, crossing her arms, looking at Oliver's back.

He turned around slowly and looked annoyed at her.

\- Nicely done? You are as much guilty as I am!

\- Here you are, trying to justify your terrible actions once more…

\- Kara, for God's sake, STOP! You don't understand, you're not from around. Specially, you don't know about my life…

Kara got up and walked until she was inches from him.

\- You think you have reasons to use extreme violence, and terrify people. You think you're right in torturing other people to get what you want; you think can justify your actions because of the place you live or what you've gone through… This is not heroism! You're misguided! A hero, a true hero inspires people. We do justice the right way, we do not get to decide who lives and who dies, we are not Gods! We can be better than that, we can fight for the right thing the right way, or we are not better than the guys we fight with.

Oliver kept staring at Kara while she spoke word by word. It was weird but something inside of him told him to be quiet for now, he could also see Kara was beyond pissed.

\- You talk about life experiences… Let me tell you something, then: my home planet exploded! I lost my family, my friends, my entire world. They sent me in a pod to Earth, to save me, and I got stuck in the phantom zone for 24 years. 24 years thinking I was going to live my whole life alone, stuck in space. Do you know what this can do to someone? You have any idea what is like to feel alone, knowing everything you knew and loved just vanished? – Her eyes were in tears as she spoke. She hated remembering everything – When I got to Earth, the worse criminals of the space came along. I faced every single one of them and I still could feel compassion, I still felt the need of doing the right thing, doing justice the right way. You know why? Because it's the right thing to do. I still have hope people can be good, that deep inside everyone has some good inside. I believe in second chances and that criminals need to pay for their crimes, but still have a second chance on this world. We can do good and inspire people to be better, if we don't even try, what kind of heroes are we? I also think there's good inside of you, that there's a good person. You're just too blind by your anger to see it!

Kara turned away from Oliver, cleaning her tears with her hand. She felt relieved, knowing she had to explode, all her feelings were consuming her little by little, and she didn't like it. Oliver just stood there, quietly, looking at Kara. He didn't expect all of that, it took him by surprise. And he had no words left to share.

Alex and Barry let them go a few hours later, noticing the change on the vibe around them, wondering themselves if their plan worked. Oliver and Kara left in silence, leaving Alex and Barry wondering.

Oliver decided to go back to Star City for the night, since he couldn't sleep, thinking about everything that Kara has told him. He had no idea her life was so full of sadness and terrifying moments. He had no idea she lost it all and felt so alone. Even so, she managed to be a bright person, full of smiles and positive thinking and he wondered how she managed it. He got up from bed, suited up and went to patrol the streets. He was lost in his thoughts and it took a long time for his to notice he was being watched from above. As soon as he looked up, he saw Supergirl flying, looking at him.

\- I didn't see you there!

\- I'm keeping an eye on you!

Oliver was about to say something when they heard screams. Oliver took off in his bike and Kara flew towards the noise. When she landed, she found a guy trying to stab another guy. The hooded men, all in black, looked at Kara, scared and threatened to kill his victim. Oliver was about to aim his arrow with his bow at the guy when Kara looked at him, asking with her eyes for him to let her try.

\- You don't have to do this… - Kara said as she looked back at the hooded guy. – It's not too late, you can just let him go…

\- Why would I do that? He owes me money!

\- If you kill him, you'll be the rest of your life locked up in prison. Your life will be over. You can be better than this!

\- You should mind your own business.

\- I'm giving you a chance to save yourself! You don't want me to fight you, believe me!

The guy lowered his hands and Kara took advantage to take the knife from his hands.

\- What the... – The guy tried to talk, but Oliver shoot him with a trick arrow that spread wires around him, trapping him.

\- I told you… - Kara said – And now I'm bringing you to the police!

It took her a few minutes to bring the guy to the cops and come back. Oliver was standing on the same spot he was before. She just nodded at him, not knowing what to say to him.

\- I thought about what you told me… - Oliver said as he approached her. – It turns out you're right!

\- I don't want to be right, Oliver. I just want you to see that there's other ways of solving things… I know it's hard, but it's not impossible.

\- Truce?

He reached his hands for her. Kara was taken by surprise. She was hoping he would argue and be mad at her once again, but he was surprisingly calm. Kara reached for his hand, shaking it.

The next day, the all gathered to deal with their Savitar problem. Kara just hoped their plan could work, since they didn't have a plan b. Kara was back on her Earth, with Alex, waiting.

\- Rao, please, let this work! – She whispered, getting ready.

She had a crystal on her hands, courtesy of Clark. He told her he wanted nothing more to help, but Lois was about to give birth, so he trusted her she could manage to help Barry. Kara appreciated the trust her cousin had in her, but she was a bit nervous. The Phantom Zone was the place she spent 24 years of her life stuck in, suffering. Nothing could go wrong or things could end up pretty badly, she thought. She saw the breaching opening and got ready.

She saw the huge monster coming through after Barry, that ran as fast as he could. Savitar was as fast as Barry, and Alex tried to aim her special gun without hitting Barry by accident. She hit Savitar's head and he stopped abruptly. Kara smiled, knowing it was time. She held the crystal on her hand, pointing to Savitar and a blindly white light appeared. Savitar started being sucked into the crystal, it took all the strength Kara had to avoid dropping the crystal to the ground. In a few seconds, Savitar was gone for good.

Alex and Kara went back to Earth 1 with Barry, Oliver and Caitlin to celebrate that night. Barry was beyond happy and couldn't believe it was finally over. They were in a nice bar in Central City. He walked by Caitlin, taking her with him to the dancefloor.

\- I might suck at this…

\- It's ok, I teach you! – Barry smiled, pulling her next to him and guiding her.

Alex looked at that scene, smiling.

\- I'm going to grab something to drink on the bar… - She said leaving Kara and Oliver alone at the table.

Kara and Oliver looked at each other. He had a lot of things on his mind and felt like he needed to talk with her pretty badly.

\- Listen, I need to apologize! – Kara spoke before he could say anything.

Now it was Oliver's turn to be surprised. He just kept staring at her.

\- I still don't agree with your methods, but I shouldn't have judge you so fast.

\- It's ok… I'm used to it!

\- No it's not ok! Sometimes, some of my experiences makes me see only black and white… This is not how the world works. I understand it better now.

\- I should apologize as well…

Oliver said as he got up, offering his arm to her. Kara got up, reaching for his arm and they walked outside the bar. As soon as Alex came back, she saw them going outside and smiled to herself.

\- It's a progress! – She said, drinking a sip of her beer.

Oliver and Kara walked outside the bar and stopped on the street. Oliver looked at Kara and scratched his head.

\- Life is still hard. I still have to deal with a lot, I still have to make decisions every day. It's not easy, but it's not an excuse. I know violence and darkness because it was what helped survive… Barry mentioned I had a thought life, right?

\- Yes…

\- I spent five years away, everyone thought I was dead. My father's boat shipwrecked on an island called Lian Yu, and my dad killed himself in front of me to save himself. Since then, I have been doing a lot of things to survive. It changed me. I had to torture, to kill or I would be killed, I had to do ugly things to be able to be back to my family… I honestly thought I would never be back. It left me scars, but on the inside they are way worse. Since then, I have been losing loved ones, dear friends, team mates… It broke me, all of it. I tried many ways, none of them worked. So, this is me telling you why I had lost all hope. But they seemed gone to me. When you told me all of that, it made me realize not everything was black and white. And I hope you can forgive me for being a jerk.

Oliver smiled, making Kara give him a tiny smile.

\- I'm sorry for all of that, Oliver…

\- Also…

He kept going on, making Kara look at him with curiosity in her eyes.

\- You intimidated me at first… I thought it was all easy for you, because you had powers, that your life was easy… I'm sorry for judging without knowing you…

\- I did the same to you…It's ok, we all make mistakes.

\- And for me it was easier fighting you than being close to you. So, sorry for that.

Kara stared at him for a while, taking a few steps closer and bringing her lips closer to his. She kissed him slowly, taking him by surprise once more. He didn't take long to give into the kiss, reaching back for her. She opened her eyes, her forehead touching his.

\- For me it was easier too. I felt something and got scared…

\- I'm glad we're good now… - He smiled, kissing her this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: Prompt by Only reviewer: How about Oliver and Kara get stuck in a lift (elevator).


	46. 46. Good company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Only reviewer: How about Oliver and Kara get stuck in a lift (elevator).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: Hi guys!!! Here it is the new chapter, I hope u all like it!!!
> 
> I am going to update the Scarlet Canary collection next, so this one will be paused for a while. Maybe after the next chapter there, I'll come back here...let's see what inspiration brings me ^^

Kara could not believe it. She just couldn't. It was the second time in 3 years that she just lost her powers right when she needed them the most and she almost got hurt for real this time. Lucky for her, Alex was around and could help her. She was examined and once again, she had a solar flare to blame.

The last time it happened, she faced Red Tornado, an android that General Lane wanted to test. Naturally, he used Kara to do so, and it ended with her losing her powers and getting in trouble a lot. She felt so happy that she wished to never go through that again, it was a completely nightmare, but once again she was feeling vulnerable, and she hated it.

She thought she had enough of surprises for one day, but one more happened that day. She was alone in James's office when no one other than Oliver Queen came in. She blinked twice, adjusting her glasses, thinking she was seeing things.

\- Oliver? What are you doing here? On my Earth?

\- Hi Kara… Nice to see you too – He teased and Kara looked even weirder at him.

\- It's not that it's not nice to see you… It's just… Surprising…

\- I hate coming all this way without a warning… The thing is, I need your help. And it's urgent, that's why I came in person…

\- Ok… - Kara looked worried at him. – Let's just… Let's go to my place and you can explain me what it's happening, and I can open a breach there… By the way, how did you get here?

\- Cisco opened a breach for me and I ended up here. Lucky for me, I was alone. I found a blonde woman and she told me you were here…

\- Oh… Ok, let's go… - Kara smiled and left with Oliver.

\- Are you using super speed? – Oliver looked at her a bit apprehensive.

\- I can't… I explain later, but I'm having a small problem with my powers so we'll have to walk. I live nearby!

CatCo was empty since it was night already and everyone had left home. After Eve left, Kara was the only one working late, trying to distract herself from her small problem until Oliver arrived. He seemed to have a relief look on his face after Kara said she wouldn't use her powers and she noticed it, but let it go. They walked in the elevator and Kara pressed the first floor. They were on the 8th floor but when they reached the 5th, the elevator stopped abruptly.

\- Oh, great! – Kara looked to Oliver, scratching her head.

\- This is not good… - Oliver said as he looked around.

\- Not, it's not. We're alone here, so there's no one that can help us and I have no powers… At least for 24 hours, so we're stuck!

Kara looked like she was really nervous and walked from one side to another. Oliver reached for her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

\- Kara? Just breath.

\- I can't… I was having a feeling this was not going to be a good day. It's never a good day when I lose my powers…

\- It happens a lot?

\- This is the second time… Solar flare… - She looked worried, trying not to bite her nails. It was really never a good day when it happened to her and she had no idea what to do.

\- Well, it happened. – Oliver looked at her, with his hands on her shoulders while he looked into her eyes, still trying to calm her down – And there's nothing we can do about it. We also can't do anything about the elevator being stuck, it's not ideal, like I said I really need your help, but until we get out of here, let's just distract ourselves…

\- How do you suggest we do that?

\- I don't know… We can talk… I'd like to know more about you maybe…

\- Hum. – Kara thought about it for a while – Only if you answer a few things.

\- What things?

\- What's the fun on giving you spoiler, Oliver? – She teased him, arching an eyebrow. Oliver nodded with his head and Kara smiled. – Great.

Kara sat down on the floor and Oliver sat down next to her. She thought for a while and then, looked at him with a curious look on her face.

\- Barry told me once you spent 5 years away, before becoming a vigilante… What really happened?

Oliver looked at her, thinking about his answer. He wasn't a fan of telling people about the worst days of his life, but this was his idea in the first place, so he decided to tell the truth. He felt like he could talk to Kara, it was something he rarely felt with people he barely knew.

\- I spent 5 years in hell. It was an island called Lian Yu, but I also went to Hong Kong and Russia. It was all literally hell. On the island, my father's boat wrecked and I thought Sara died there…

\- Sara?

\- Yes, I was a shitty person back then. I was dating Laurel, her sister…

\- Say no more, I got it… - Kara said, looking in a disapproving way at him. - That's awful, Oliver.

\- I know. I'm not that person anymore…

\- I hope so!

\- So I tried to survive for 2 years there, I found Sara, lost her again… Then, I was taken to Hong Kong to do awful things for a woman called Amanda Waller. She told me she worked for the government, and that if I did what she wanted, I could be free. I ended back on the island and then in Russia, when I entered the Russian mob called Bratva.

\- The Russian mob? Wow… - Kara looked in shock at Oliver. She couldn't imagine him with the mob at all, it was weird for her to think about that.

\- I managed to get back home later, but I knew all of that changed me forever. I felt the need to do something, so I started being a vigilante.

\- Barry told me you had a dark past, but I had no idea… And I'm glad to hear that you're a different person that you were before, I'm just sorry you got to go through all of this…

\- It's ok. It happened. I'm here now, and alive… Now… My turn – He smiled at Kara, trying not to focus too much on his past. It wasn't very nice to be trapped in an elevator and stuck in such a heavy subject. – What it was like to come to another planet and find out you had all this power?

\- It was hard… I spent so many years stuck in the phantom zone, sleeping… When I woke up I was coming to Earth. I felt alone, scared… My cousin found me later and he explained to me about everything, my powers… The Danvers adopted me, but I still felt alone, like no one could understand what I was going through. And I missed y home, my parents… I still do. And I spent my whole life scared I might hurt others or something… It took a long time for me to learn to control it.

Oliver thought about all that she was telling him. He never thought it was this hard for her until now. She seemed so happy and bright all the time when she helped them, she never showed anything but confidence and hope. She looked more human than ever, and it was not because she had no powers at that moment, he thought.

\- I'm sorry…

\- Like you said, it happened. I'm here. And alive. – She smiled at him.

\- Thanks for sharing…

\- You asked…

\- Well, you were honest to me. I know how hard it is to talk about things that made us suffer in the past.

\- I guess we are exchanging experiences and cheering each other up. – She said. – But… Let's talk about lighter topics…

\- Ok, you're the boss… - Oliver thought about it for a while. – Have you ever dated humans?

Kara blushed hard and looked to the ground.

\- Yes. – She looked back at him, adjusting her glasses once again. Oliver noticed she did that when she got nervous. He smiled internally.

\- And how it was like?

\- Hard… - Kara laughed, still blushing.

\- Why?

\- Hey, one question at the time… My turn…

\- This is part of the question…

Oliver stared at Kara and she gave a brief laugh.

\- Ok, ok… Well… It was hard because I have all of this powers, and I have to be constantly careful. I could really hurt them if I got… too excited or something… So I had to always hold back… But a few disasters happened…

\- Like what?

\- Hum… broken noses… That's all I'm going to say! My turn! – She laughed, seeing Oliver's reaction. She would definitely not get into details. – And you? Have you ever been with someone with super powers before?

\- If I did, I have no idea…

\- Oliver!

\- It's true. Like I said, I got around a lot back in the day… And besides Laurel and Sara, it never lasted long enough so I could know if they had any secret… So if they had powers, or something, I don't know. Even after the particle accelerator exploded in Central City, when metas showed up, I have no idea…

\- For Rao! – Kara laughed.

\- But I have curiosity…

Oliver looked serious at Kara and she stopped laughing, blushing again. Oliver smiled for a few seconds, thinking all her blushing was really adorable. It didn't take long for him to start wondering.

\- I see…

\- Aren't you curious?

\- About?

\- About not holding back with someone human…

\- I would probably hurt that person a lot… I don't think this is a good idea…

\- Unless you find someone strong enough…

\- I doubt it…

\- I'm sure of it!

\- Are you suggesting something, Oliver?

She looked serious at him, still blushing, but looking for more words to say. She definitely did not see that coming, at all. Oliver had no idea what took over him to say all those things to Kara, they were things he only thought about it, and now he was practically inviting her to test him.

\- I might be… - He decided to go with it once and for all. It wasn't a bad idea and he was indeed curious. He was bringing the old Oliver back, he was sure of it, but something told him with Kara it was more than just a sudden desire to kiss her.

Kara didn't say anything. She stared at Oliver, thinking about what he said. Deep inside, she wondered exactly what he asked her. How would it be like to not worry? To be able to giver he all to somebody? She thought this was something impossible for her, but now, hearing all his words and looking at the confidence in his eyes, she did nothing but wonder.

Something took over her and she didn't think twice. Her body approached his, still sat on the floor. She reached for his chin, touching it with the tip of her fingers.

\- I might be considering your suggestion… - She whispered, closing the space between them.

Their lips touched and it was like magic. Kara moved hers slowly and Oliver didn't take long to give in the kiss as well. They moved in sync, reaching for each other with their hands. Oliver caressed her cheek with one hand while the other went for her neck, grabbing her hair strongly. She could feel his strength only with his kiss and for a moment, she really believed she didn't have to worry. Oliver could handle her, she knew it. It was an awesome moment, she had no worries, just focusing on tasting his lips, their tongues dancing together.

Oliver felt a chill down his spine. Kara had a strong grip, he could feel when she reached for his arms and waist. He smiled, feeling she was using a bit of her freeze breath between their kiss, thinking she was indeed full of surprises.

And just like that, Kara wasn't worried about being stuck in the elevator anymore.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spoiler alert this time. I have to pick the next prompt of my list yet.

**Author's Note:**

> 2 ideas came into my mind yesterday for the collection, once again I WILL NEED UR HELP :)
> 
> scenario 1 = Oliver and Kara doesn't get along. Eventually they will fall in love, but at first, thei fight like cat and mouse: IDEAS?
> 
> scenario 2: the red daughter is from Earth 1 when she appears at end of Supergirl season 3 finale... She meets Oliver. Go from there!
> 
> I'll pick a few ideas to write future chapters ^^


End file.
